De Oportunidades Perdidas
by kandra
Summary: *Prior OdF* (Universo Alterno: Voldemort adopta a Harry Potter) Harry es un buen niño, verdad? El nunca desobedece a su padre... Una vision de su niñez y la relacion que mantiene con Tom Riddle.
1. De Muertes y Oportunidades

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo simplemente soy una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... No pienso ganar dinero con esto, ni que valiera la pena la historia tampoco... ^^;; 

**NOTA:**  
Este fanfic tiene algunos términos en inglés... ¿Por qué? Porque he leido los libros en ese idioma y me siento extraña escribirlos en español... De todas maneras pondré una lista de algunos términos que considerere necesarios (aunque créanme, casi no se necesitan ^.^) y perdónenme si traduzco erróneamente algunas cosas... 

**De Muerte y Oportunidades**

-Wormtail = Colagusano  
-Aurors = aurores... supongo que así lo tradujeron...  
-Dark Mark = Marca Tenebrosa  
-Disapparated = "desapareció" (ack... no me acostumbro a la traducción)  
-Godric's Hollow = Donde vivían los padres de Harry  


El hombre dio un paso adelante sin importarle el cuerpo inerte de la mujer frente a él. Avanzó hacia el bebé en la cuna con una increíble sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente, hoy era el día, en que destruía a uno de los nidos de gusanos que más molestaban sus planes.

El bebé yacía boca arriba observando el techo, sus ojos inocentes mirando con curiosidad al rostro que aparecía dentro de su visión. El hombre una vez más sonrió maliciosamente al reconocer en el niño el anhelado terror que siempre esperaba en sus víctimas. Sí, se daba cuenta que no era su madre. Comenzó a reír. Reír a carcajadas. Su estruendosa risa resonando por toda la casa. Todavía riendo, levantó su varita y miró al ser bajo su poder.

Se detuvo. El silencio invadió el lugar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. ¿Qué era lo que le produjo tanto frío? Había algo familiar en la escena que estaba actuando... 

Un sueño. No. Una pesadilla. Un niño frente a él, indefenso y listo para morir. Él levantando su varita y susurrando las dos palabras más temidas del mundo mágico. Verde. Todo se vuelve verde mientras un dolor intenso y agonizante desgarraba su cuerpo.

Miró de nuevo a la criatura, pero esta vez con un temor flameando en sus ojos. ¿Sería posible que...? ¿Pero qué podía hacer este animal que no pudieron hacer sus padres? Quien no arriesga, no gana, decidió. 

-_Wormtail_, acércate –su voz seria y comandante.

-¿Mi s-señor? –dijo el temeroso ser tras él.

Se dio media vuelta. El patético ser a sus pies temblaba descontroladamente. Obviamente estaría pensando en su traición y si haber atestiguado la muerte de sus mejores amigos valía la pena. Voldemort sonrió malévolamente. Ya veremos si valió la pena, se dijo.

-_Imperio_ –señaló con su varita a la figura a sus pies. Inmediatamente, vio como los temblores del hombre-rata se detuvieron.

No es que él tuviera miedo del niño. Imagínense, él, el GRAN Lord Voldemort, temeroso de una insignificante criatura... ¡Ja! No era miedo lo que lo impulsaba a hacer esto. Simplemente era precaución, y él sabía lo mucho que significaba tener cuidado en quién confiaba y en quién no. Con tantos _aurors_ detrás de su rastro, un simple error podía ser fatal.

Decidió retirarse a mirar placenteramente el trabajo de esa noche desde la puerta de la habitación. No quedaba mucho de la casa. Supuso que exageró en el poder que mandó tras cada maldición al padre del muchacho. Debería de ser más cauteloso la siguiente vez, no le convenía que el edificio se viniera abajo cuando él aún se encontraba dentro. Puede que sea semi-inmortal, pero el dolor seguía siendo dolor para su cuerpo.

Un comando silencioso y el hombre frente a él se levantó del suelo. Sacó de su túnica una varita, y acercándose al bebé, la apuntó a su cabeza.

-¡_Avara Kedavra_! –rugió. Un rayo de luz verde se abalanzó hacia el muchacho, que empezó a llorar cuando el ataque dio en su frente, justo encima de su ojo derecho. Para el asombro de Voldemort, la maldición rebotó del niño y regresó en dirección hacia el que la había lanzado. Todo el cuarto se iluminó con una luz verde brillante. Sin ni siquiera un sonido, Wormtail cayó muerto al suelo, al lado de la pareja que había traicionado sólo horas antes. Sus ojos abiertos claramente reflejaban arrepentimiento.

Despegándose del marco de la puerta, se acercó a la cuna del bebé. El rostro de Harry poseía una hilera de sangre, la cual brotaba de la nueva adquirida cicatriz en forma de relámpago. El niño se calmó un poco al ser levantado en brazos.

Increíble. Si no fuera porque lo había presenciado, él nunca lo hubiera creído. Exactamente, ¿qué tan poderosa era esta criatura? La maldición que le habían lanzado era una a la que cientos de grandes magos habían caído antes que él. Todos ellos sin una sola oportunidad de bloquearla, mucho menos reflejarla. Había tenido razón al ver en esta familia una gran amenaza. 

El niño, ignorante de todos los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la persona que lo cargaba, dejó que el cansancio lo envolviera.

Voldemort bajó su mirada al muchacho dormido en sus brazos. Había perdido mucho tiempo ya. Ahora, en cualquier momento debían de llegar refuerzos para los _Potter_. No que les sirvieran de mucho ahora... Y aún no terminaba de hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer esa noche. Estaba inseguro de la razón por la que no había arrojado el niño al suelo, al menos para sentir placer con su dolor. Es más, lo cargaba como si fuera una de las joyas más valiosas del mundo. 

_Lo cual era_, el pensamiento corrió en su cabeza antes que pudiera detenerlo.

Una nueva sonrisa diseñada para aterrorizar a gente que la veía se dibujó por su rostro. Asegurándose que la _Dark Mark_ se encontrara flotando sobre la ex-casa de Harry, Voldemort _disapparated_ de _Godric's Hollow _hacia el lugar donde estaba su escondite. 

Si el muchacho le daba problemas, siempre existían millones de formas de matar a un ser humano en la manera _muggle_...


	2. De Castigos y Suenhos

DISCLAIMER:   
Nada de esto me pertenece... Todo es de JK Rowling y este fanfic tiene fines de entretenimiento solamente. No estoy ganando dinero por esto! 

**NOTA:**

  
Este fanfic tiene algunos términos en inglés... ¿Por qué? Porque he leido los libros en ese idioma y me siento extraña escribirlos en español... De todas maneras pondré una lista de algunos términos que considerere necesarios (aunque créanme, casi no se necesitan ^.^) y perdónenme si traduzco erróneamente algunas cosas... 

**De Castigos y Sueños**

-> ok, advierto que no estoy... *ejem* familiarizada con la forma de hablar de los _house-elves_, así que si no parecen realmente elfos por como se comunican.... bueno.... hagan como que si son ^^;;;

-> Otra cosa... traté (y énfasis en esto) de usar palabras simples que se encontraran en el vocabulario de un niño de más o menos tres o cuatro años... pero es muy difícil darse a entender así. Por esta razón, puede que encuentren que Harry describe el mundo no como un niño de tres sino uno mayor... (lo cual demuestra lo inteligente que es ^_^)

-> Además intenté que se comportara como un niño de esa edad... pero... por alguna razón, sigo pensando que TAMBIEN se comporta como un muchacho mayor. Supongo que eso cuenta que debes de madurar rápido si terminas siendo hijo de Voldemort ^^;;

-_Imperius Curse_ = Maldición _Imperius _ (esto no suena tan mal... a lo mejor en un futuro pueda ponerlo como suena en español...)  
-_Cruciatus Curse_ = Maldición _Cruciatus_  
-_Puffskei _y _Crup_ son dos criaturas que aparecen en el libro de _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ (uhh... si traduje mal el libro... espero que sepan a cual me refiero -_-) 

-Amo Harry, el desayuno espera.

La voz familiar lo despertó. 

Se acordaba del color verde y se sentía... mal. Triste... Abrió sus ojos. 

-Demy se alegra que el amo Harry se haya levantado. –decía la elfa mientras abría cortina tras cortina en la habitación- Ahora, Demy va a cambiar de ropa al joven amo.

Se sentó en la cama demasiado grande para él. Su ropa estaba arreglada al pie de ésta. Levantó la mirada. El cuarto en que estaba era bonito. No tenía muchos juguetes, pero Demy siempre jugaba con él. Había una chimenea y una pequeña mesita. Ahí tomaban té todas las tardes mientras ella le contaba historias fantásticas, o le leía libros de magia. Magia. Magia era importante. Magia era poderosa. Poder también era importante. Poder era todo, su padre siempre le decía. Harry era buen niño y obedecía. Quería que su papá sea feliz. 

Salió de la cama y empezó a quitarse su pijama. Demy lo ayudó a cambiarse. Le puso un pantalón negro, un polo negro y sobre todo, una túnica negra... igual que su papá. Harry sonrió cuando estuvo listo. La elfa le dio la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días, Señor –saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a sentarse en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Potter –le respondió su papá.

Otros dos elfos entraron y pusieron platos de comida en su lugar. Huevos revueltos con salchichas y tostadas. Tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja antes de empezar a comer. 

-¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó. Todas las mañanas le preguntaba lo mismo. Harry se había acostumbrado a la mirada que siempre le daba en esas ocasiones. Levantó su cabeza y miró el rostro de su padre. Ojos verdes observando los ojos rojos.

-Tuve *la* pesadilla, -respondió tristemente sin mirar a otro lugar- la luz verde y la risa.

-Ah... –exclamó Tom. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro.- ¿Soñaste de nuevo con tus padres?

Asintió. Sus ojos regresaron al plato de comida. Ya sabía que Tom Riddle no era su verdadero padre, pero él lo había criado y protegido. Harry lo quería a él tanto como quería a sus padres.

-Potter, hoy tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Regresaré tarde a la casa. Haz que Demy te lea ese libro que aún no terminas y acuéstate temprano. 

-Pero... –comenzó a protestar.

-Sin peros.

-Me prometiste enseñarme a volar... –miró la cara de su padre. Lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-La escoba puede esperar –respondió en tono serio. Harry sabía que no podía quejarse. Empezó a llorar. La promesa no le importaba mucho, sino que a veces regresaba a casa bañado en sangre. No sabía si era de su padre, pero... se preocupaba. Eso sin contar las pesadillas que tenía, y el dolor en su cicatriz...

-¡No quiero que vayas! –gritó.

-Potter... –los ojos de su padre brillaron carmesí. Estaba enojado.

-¡NO QUIERO!

-¡Suficiente jovencito! 

Su papá estaba molesto con él. Harry sabía que no era buen niño ahora, pero no quería quedarse sin otro papá. Se paró de la silla y corrió a donde se sentaba Tom.

-¡No...!

-¡_Imperio_!

Se detuvo. La reconocida sensación se apoderó de él. Harry se sentía libre y feliz. Nada le molestaba. Nada le preocupaba. No sabía que pasaba alrededor, pero no importaba. Él estaba flotando. Él estaba feliz.

_Sólo ve a tu habitación y duérmete. Ve a tu habitación y duerme..._

Pero... ¿por qué?

_A tu cuarto y duerme... Todo va a estar bien, échate a dormir..._

¿Y si no quiero? No quiero...

_¡Vete a tu cuarto! ¡Obedece!_

¡No quiero ir! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

_¡Ve! ¡AHORA! _

-¡NO QUIERO! –las palabras salieron de su boca. Inmediatamente, Harry sentía que le echaban una cubeta de agua fría.– No quiero... –susurró.

Su padre estaba realmente molesto. Harry tenía miedo. Algo le decía que corriera, que huyera del lugar, que aún podía hacer caso a las órdenes... Las otras veces había obedecido a la voz, pero esta vez no. Eso lo hacía un niño *muy* malo, y uno así debía ser castigado. Mirando el suelo, Harry se mantuvo parado donde estaba. 

-_Crucio_ –gruñó la voz de su padre.

No pudo soportar su peso. Cayó al suelo gritando del dolor. Se revolcó en el piso tratando de huir de los millones de cuchillos que lastimaban su cuerpo. Sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar. Un fuego invisible le quemaba la piel. Quería que acabara. Quería morir. 

*** 

Todo el cuerpo le ardía. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry se sentó en su cama. Sentía un peso en el pecho, y respirar era también doloroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido? Las cortinas de su cuarto estaban cerradas, y el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba todo con un brillo amarillo. Lo último que recordaba era estar recibiendo su castigo... Trató de salir de la cama, pero sus piernas no le hacían caso.

-¡Amo Harry! ¡No debe salir de la cama! –la voz de Demy hizo que se asustara.

La elfa apareció a su lado con un libro entre sus manos. Lo ayudó a echarse de nuevo mientras le cantaba. 

-Demy, ¿Dónde está papá? –susurró.

Los ojos de la elfa se agrandaron. 

-Amo Harry, el Señor amo tenía una importante reunión... 

Harry gruñó. Cerró sus ojos. 

-¿Está molesto? –preguntó con miedo. Abrió sus ojos para mirar a la elfa- Harry ha sido malo.

Demy le devolvió la mirada con... ¿tristeza?

-No, joven amo. El señor amo estaba sorprendido.

Sorpresa se mostraba en sus ojos verdes. ¿Sorprendido? ¿De qué? Quizá debería de haber sufrido más con el castigo que le dio. ¿Acaso no gritó lo suficiente? A lo mejor no debió de dormirse. Eso debía ser. La siguiente vez, se dijo, no se iba a dormir.

-No pensó que el amo Harry Potter pudiera romper la _Imperius Curse_. –continuó Demy, cortando sus pensamientos- ¡Pero Señor Gran amo exageró! ¡Joven amo Harry Potter sólo tres años tiene! ¡El pequeño amo Harry no puede soportar la _cruciatus curse_! ¡Si el Gran amo no se cuida, pequeño amo Harry puede morir!

Demy movía sus brazos mientras decía esto. Harry la miraba confundido. ¿De qué hablaba? Tom nunca le haría daño. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era para su bien, para su educación. Demy nunca entendería a su padre. Los padres pensaban de manera diferente que las demás personas. Él amaba a su padre y no iba a dejar que alguien hablara mal de él.

-¡No! ¡Tom nunca me haría daño! 

La elfa se calló y miró al niño.

-Yo lo amo y el me ama –murmuró Harry.

Silencio.

-Por supuesto que lo ama, amo Harry –dijo ella suavemente.

Sonriendo, Demy le dijo era mejor no levantarse de la cama por ese día, que iban a pasar el resto de la tarde terminando el libro que faltaba leer y luego de una ligera cena, se tenía que echar a dormir. Harry asintió.

Cierto tiempo después, él no sabía cuánto, terminaron de leer el libro _Bestias Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas_. Había sido divertido escuchar sobre todas esas criaturas, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo grandioso que sería tener una mascota. ¿Qué escogería? Lo primero que vino a su cabeza era un dragón... pero era muy peligroso, y dudaba que su padre le dejara tener un animal tan grande consigo, después de todo, se mudaban de casa muy seguido. Algún _muggle _podría verlo y dar problemas, sin contar el resto de magos y brujas... los dragones eran ilegales y no quería causarle problemas a su padre con el Ministerio de Magia. Algo más pequeño quizá, un _puffskein_ decía el libro que era la mascota preferida de los niños, o un _crup_... Un fénix sería interesante de ver. 

La verdad era que no le importaba que mascota tuviera con tal de tener una. No tenía muchos amigos... si le decía a su padre, a lo mejor le compraba algo.

Después de la cena (que fue una sopa), Harry se sintió cansado y quería dormir. Demy le dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Ni bien cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido. Sintió que la oscuridad lo rodeaba, transportándolo a otro lugar. Instintivamente, Harry presintió una pesadilla. Gritos y carcajadas malvadas resonaron alrededor. No quería abrir los ojos, pero sabía que aquello era inevitable. Tom decía que confrontar las pesadillas de uno y no dejarse gobernar por ellas hacían a una persona más fuerte. Suspirando para sí, decidió acabar con las visiones que lo atormentaban lo más rápido posible. Abrió los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la fluidez del escenario que se actuaba frente a él.

* * *

Realmente se nota que al principio si ponía empeño en hacer que Harry sonara como un niño de más o menos esa edad, ¿no? Al final... como que estrujarse el cerebro para buscar sinónimos más simples es toda una molestia que NO vale la pena hacer... -_- Quisiera ver que alguien lo intentara y que no suene tonto y completamente estúpido... ah! Y dando su punto a entender. No digo que es imposible, lo que digo es que no tengo la habilidad literaria para hacerlo ^^;; Ni la psicológica... porque no me acuerdo cómo pensaba a esa edad... ^.^ y leer libros de la materia para un fanfic... aughh... como que no me parece que vale la pena tampoco.

Definitivamente estaré experimentando con diferentes maneras de contar esta historia... Debido a mi fiasco en este intento, supongo que tendré que darle a Harry una personalidad más madura... -_- En fin... Comentarios son SIEMPRE bien recibidos (incluso criticas...) 


	3. De Herencia y Confianza

**Disclaimer:**

Nada me pertenece... Todo es de JK Rowling, de Warner BROS. y quien más tenga vela en este entierro ^.^ Este fanfic tiene fines de entretenimiento y no estoy ganando dinero por esto, así que no me demanden!

**Nota:  
**Ya saben que utilizo algunos términos en inglés porque soy una mujer a la que le encanta alardear su conocimiento del idioma y le da flojera buscar las equivalencias en la versión en español ^.^U 

Después del intento fallido anterior, decidí darle a Harry una perspectiva más madura del mundo... Ya saben que sólo tiene 4 años, pero no se comporta con su edad ^.^   
Eso se debe, más que a otra cosa, a múltiples sesiones de la maldición _Cruciatus_... lo cual pienso yo, es una efectiva manera (demasiada) de poner a alguien en el camino... *ejem* "correcto" ^^;;;

-_Parselmouth_ = La persona que habla parsel

-_Parseltongue_ = La lengua de las serpientes

-_Death eaters_ = Mortífagos

* * *

El niño miraba incrédulo los ojos de la gigantesca serpiente frente a él. La gran cabeza se encontraba a nivel con la suya, como si estuviera analizando los rasgos de su rostro. Con una rápida inspección a su entorno, Harry concluyó que se encontraba en su cama, echado sobre su espalda, y sobre él, la gran criatura que limitaba sus movimientos. 

Seguía soñando. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber? No todos los días uno se levantaba para encontrar este tipo de sorpresas.

Intentando calmar su miedo, cerró los ojos y relajó sus músculos. Respiró profundamente por un -largo- momento. Cuando se tranquilizó, volvió a mirar los ojos de la serpiente. Éstos le devolvían la mirada. 

Extraño... 

Harry tenía la seguridad que el gigantesco animal no le haría daño... al menos en ese momento. Intentó sentarse, pero el peso le impedía moverse de su lugar. 

Sintiendo que se encontraba -una vez más- atrapado en alguna pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, decidió enfrentar sus temores de la manera más directa. Esta era una actividad en la que se había desarrollado _bastante _destreza.

-Si estoy soñando, -murmuró suave y dulcemente a la serpiente- y me vas a matar, ¿por qué no muero ahora? -Una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en su rostro. 

La criatura volteó gran parte de su cuello para mirar detrás de ella. En los siguientes segundos de silencio que continuaron, el muchacho se preparó para un ataque de la serpiente. No es que no pudiera evitar la mordida fatal, sino que, por experiencia, Harry sabía que huir de aquello que lo perseguía era fútil. Los monstruos siempre lo alcanzaban en sus pesadillas, sin importar estar en su escoba, sobre un dragón o a pie. 

-Potter, ¿quieres morir? –inquirió una voz conocida. 

Moverse bajo el excesivo peso de la serpiente no era fácil. Fue gracias a que ella se trasladó al pie de la cama, que el niño pudo sentarse cómodamente y alcanzar sus anteojos del velador. 

Después del horrible incidente del mes pasado, Tom tuvo mayores problemas para llevarlo a un _muggle_ que le proporcionara lo que necesitaba. El viejo le preguntaba cada cinco segundos qué animal veía en la pared. Cuando no pudo distinguir al perro del dinosaurio, se decidió que necesitaba "gafas mágicas" (en las palabras del _muggle_). Harry aún no sabía qué de mágico tenía el objeto, pero le permitían ver mejor y eso le bastaba.

Enfocando el mundo a su alrededor, pudo notar que su padre se encontraba parado al lado de su cama, mostrando una extraña expresión en el rostro. 

***

El niño yacía tranquilamente en su lecho. La mirada del hombre recorrió la figura del muchacho. Cabello azabache, desordenado y caótico. Cicatriz en forma de relámpago, contrastante con su pálida piel. Pequeño y delgado cuerpo, envuelto en cubiertas demasiado grandes. Ojos... 

Eran sus ojos. 

Ojos que en el presente se encontraban atrapados por sus delicados párpados. Ellos eran lo que más influían, concluyó. Era la característica más notable. Vivos. Alegres. Ingenuos. Sinceros. Y sin embargo... Nublados. Cansados. Atormentados. Resignados. La imagen mental del niño danzaba ante él. Tres años habían pasado, pero él seguía siendo un misterio para el hombre. Imposible de descifrar. No solo era el extraordinario poder en bruto que irradiaba, sino su propio ser. Su personalidad lo tenía desconcertado. Podía verse feliz y lucir su edad, desbordando inocencia. ¡_Y zas! _Al momento siguiente, mirar por la ventana, sumirse en silencio y... esa mirada tocar sus ojos. Aquella mirada que sólo poseían aquellos hombres que han visto las mayores crueldades e injusticias del mundo, resignarse a nunca poder ganarle al destino, y sin embargo, seguir luchando por la mínima diferencia. Cuando esto ocurría, Voldemort no sabía que hacer. Harry maduraba visiblemente, y él tenía la sensación que, de proponer temas que van mucho más allá de la capacidad de comprensión de un niño de cuatro años, el muchacho respondería. No sólo eso, se dijo sarcásticamente, probablemente lo sorprendería diciendo una de las verdades universales o leyes físicas del cosmos.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por sus labios.

Tres años del pasado. 

Hace exactamente esa cantidad de tiempo que recogió al bebé. Verdad, nunca se había interesado en averiguar el verdadero cumpleaños... pero eso era trivial, y a Harry no parece importarle. Nunca antes había celebrado esta fecha, mucho menos, darle un regalo. Pero esta vez era diferente, el obsequio iba a serle útil, o al menos eso era lo que se decía. En ocasiones como éstas, es cuando Voldemort se preguntaba si realmente no se estaba encariñando con el bebé. ¿Quizá una parte de él -la humana- quería darle lo que su propio padre nunca le ofreció? No. El regalo iba a serle útil -se convenció nuevamente-, ayudar a mantenerlo controlado, de una forma más allá de lo que alguna vez le podría dar la niñera-elfa. En Nagini sí confiaba enteramente, después de todo, era la única familia -real- que le quedaba.

Antes de darle a Potter a su cuidado, debía convencerla que no lo lastime. Suspiró. El niño sería tan _buen _bocado... Va a ser una tentación terrible para la serpiente.

Nagini, sal a jugar –siseó a la habitación. 

La antigüedad colgando de su cuello vibró con excitación un instante. El _Parsithel_, como se llamaba el medallón, había sido pasado como herencia en su familia desde que se produjo. Aún se acordaba de la primera vez que lo vio. Cómo brilló ante sus ojos. Cómo le susurraba que lo tomara. Cómo su sangre respondía instintivamente... Le tomó tiempo redescubrir sus secretos... pero ¡cómo valieron la pena éstos! Incluso ahora, la delicada riqueza mostraba misterios en sombra, conocimientos que aún no lograba extraer, pero que tenía la eternidad para hacerlo...

La reconocida sensación lo sobrecogió. Dulce calor que acariciaba su piel y que provenía de su sangre. Crudo poder que latía al exterior. La impresión de estar rodeado de seguridad y confianza. Una oscura sustancia brotó de la reliquia. Un espeso líquido que flotaba a su alrededor. Visualizó la forma favorita de Nagini, una anaconda completamente vestida en sombra, de cuatro metros de largo y robusto cuerpo. La sustancia envolviéndolo obedeció silenciosamente a su comando. Todo el proceso dio como fruto a una gigantesca serpiente frente a él. 

Nagini le muestra un gesto de placer al sentir su poderosa forma.

¿Amo? –esperaba sus comandos.

Señaló a la figura aún dormida en la cama. 

Pero abstente –dijo cortantemente.

Nagini asintió. Su lengua saboreando el aire, y siempre vigilante, sube a la superficie y rodea al niño. Placer en sus ojos y gracia en sus movimientos, se detiene. 

El hombre sonríe sádicamente anticipando el horror de la pequeña criatura al despertar y encontrar una majestuosa serpiente encima de él. Puede que Harry mostrara comportamientos más allá de los normales, pero seguía siendo, muy en el fondo, un niño común. Que él se ponga paranoico por solas miradas y momentos de silencio incómodos, sólo demostraba lo poco preparado que se encontraba para criar infantes, una de las infinitas razones por las que jamás tendrá hijos. No podría entender todas las necesidades de ese ser escuálido, y el compromiso de afecto... Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Certeramente, no sabía criar niños. 

Ah... Pero lo que sí sabía hacer, y _muy _bien, era infundir terror a los más débiles de mente. Una actividad que consideraba su pasatiempo preferido, es más, uno de sus grandes lemas estaba basado aquí. _Nadie respeta lo que no teme. _

Cómo se haría él seguro que todo el mundo le temiera. Sólo así ganaría gran respeto... y disfrutaría de su eterna existencia.

Un movimiento llamó su atención. Potter se movía bajo las cubiertas de la cama.

***

_Potter, ¿quieres morir?_

Le tomó un segundo recuperarse del comentario que hizo el niño. ¿Qué niño _normal _estaba dispuesto a morir? Definitivamente éste era un espécimen que no podía leer. Aún si fuera un sueño, esos... _deseos _no eran comunes. Por no decir tendencias suicidas. ¿Qué pasó con el miedo? ¿Con el terror? ¿Acaso la generación venidera era tan... emocionalmente inestable? 

En ocasiones era normal vagar por los abismos de tu cabeza, desear la muerte y preguntarte si el mundo sería mejor si no hubieras nacido... Pero lo que _no_ era normal, es que un _bebé _de cuatro años acepte la muerte como si fuera algo de todos los días. ¿Quizá demasiadas maldiciones _cruciatus_ han atrofiado su cerebro? No le veía otra razón lógica, a menos que... ¡¿Tan _mal_ padre era?! 

El pensamiento causó un agudo dolor en su pecho, aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto. ¿Quién creería que el gran Lord Voldemort se sentía culpable? Culpable porque era un peor padre que aquel que nunca fue uno para él. Era verdad que no se había esforzado por ser un... modelo paternal para el muchacho, pero no llegó a pensar que estas iban a ser las consecuencias. Si no se cuidaba, años de espera y paciencia se irían por el desagüe. Él no querría que el hijo de los Potter se suicidara, ¿verdad? No. Le era útil, demasiado valioso para perder. El arma perfecta, un as bajo la manga. Si desaparecía de sus planes... todo lo relacionado a los últimos tres años (y los que seguirían) hubieran sido una total pérdida.

Nota mental: Seguir cada movimiento de Potter de cerca y asegurarse que no tenga ningún "accidente" en el camino.

Enfocó su concentración en la realidad y decidió seguir con el plan original. Después conversaría _muy_ seriamente con la elfa doméstica que servía de niñera y daría unas simples pero concretas indicaciones a Nagini de la importancia del infante.

***

-No, señor –respondió bajando la mirada a las sábanas. Era muy improbable que esté soñando; las sensaciones de su cuerpo eran demasiado vívidas. Eso sin tomar en cuenta el colorido de la habitación, la mayoría de sus pesadillas ocurrían de noche y las presenciaba en tonalidades oscuras, siendo el rojo y verde los únicos colores resaltantes. 

Nagini, –Tom le dirigió un ligero vistazo al muchacho antes de regresar al animal- ¿Qué opinas?

La serpiente comenzó a arrastrarse por la superficie. Harry sintió, una vez más, el peso de la criatura inmovilizándolo. Probablemente ya no podría levantarse. Respaldándose en la cabecera de la cama, cerró momentáneamente sus ojos y ordenó a su corazón dejar de latir tan rápido.

Me agrada, amo –una voz silbante acarició el aire.

Nagini aproximó su cabeza a la cara del muchacho. Harry la observó estupefacto cuando ella sacó la lengua y le hizo tímidas cosquillas en la nariz. 

Me gusta –sus ojos negros examinando cautelosamente la expresión del niño.

La atención de Harry se disipó al experimentar una inclinación del colchón; su padre se había sentado a su lado, mas no le dirigió sus ojos. El niño, casi celoso, notó que lo único que capturaba la mente de Tom, era la grandiosa serpiente negra, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa de esas que declaraban saber lo que estabas pensando.

Te advierto Nagini, este niño definitivamente _no _es un juguete –el tono frívolo de la advertencia implicaba claramente que esta era una orden hecha para no ser desobedecida.

Harry observó calladamente a la serpiente. Una expresión de duda y confusión distorsionaba su rostro amenazador. 

No comprendo, mi Señor

El peso sobre sus piernas cambiaba de posición mientras la criatura se arrastraba lentamente al regazo de su padre. Un delicado escalofrío recorrió su espina. 

Tom acarició la escamosa piel con un tierno movimiento de manos. Harry podía sentirlos intercambiar palabras silenciosas con cariños y miradas. Definitivamente se sentía ignorado. Su padre _nunca_ lo había tratado de esa manera a _él_ y esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan amoroso. Si no fuera porque sería castigado, tomaría drásticas medidas para llamar la atención del hombre.

Momentos de silencio se prolongaron indefinidamente, como si su padre tuviera una batalla interna que le impedía decidir rápidamente un curso de acción. Suspiró. 

El chiquillo me tortura día y noche con que quiere una mascota -murmuró-. Mi querida Nagini, tú conoces el monto de mi escasa paciencia, y esto está llegando a colarse a mis nervios... -reprimió el instinto de asesinar algo- Tengo tres opciones: lo mato, me mato, o le doy su estúpida mascota -se detuvo. Miró intensamente a la serpiente, sus ojos dándole a entender lo que significaba ello-. Lamento rebajarte, mi preciosa, pero las dos primeras soluciones son inconcebibles... Tengo que darle su mascota –añadió con un aire de derrota.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclamó Harry con alegría, prácticamente saltando en la cama. 

Celos aparte, ¡su padre estaba aceptando darle una mascota! ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Desde que había terminado de leer el libro de _Bestias Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas_ había rogado incesantemente por un animal, cualquiera, no importaba. Su padre siempre ponía excusas, argumentando que era muy joven para recibir la valiosa responsabilidad de otra vida. Finalmente, ¡todos sus esfuerzos daban frutos! Pero...

-¿Qué mascota va a ser? –susurró para sí mismo. 

Debía ser algo pequeño, fácil de cuidar, legal (aún se acordaba de los dragones), y sobretodo, inofensivo. Harry aún era pequeño, ¿que tal si el animal le mordía o le hacía daño? Algo que no le diera miedo... 

Levantó su cabeza. Su padre lo observaba. La intensidad de sus ojos, prácticamente enviando centellas, no lo dejó ni por un instante. Nunca Harry se había sentido tan desnudo y vulnerable ante una mirada de él. Pálido, estaba seguro que lo castigaría por algo que había hecho. Su respiración se volvió elaborada. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

¿Me entiendes, Potter? –le preguntó sin que su mirada calculadora lo abandonara.

El niño asintió tímidamente. 

Un arco iris de expresiones desfilaron por el rostro de Tom; duda, sorpresa, confusión, asombro, orgullo, felicidad, preocupación... Jamás Harry había capturado de su padre tantas emociones en un solo día, siendo más increíble: consecutivas. Se preguntaba si aquello era bueno...

Se sintió aliviado cuando los ojos dejaron de escudriñarlo, y se posaron sobre la gran serpiente descansando en sus piernas.

***

Imposible.

¿El niño lo acaba de entender? Estaba seguro que hablaba en _parseltongue_, ¿o no? 

El don del lenguaje de las serpientes fue algo que tardó en descubrir... por accidente. Mas desde el día en que aprendió de este secreto, dirigió sus metas a dominarlo completamente. No era posible que _no_ haya hablado _parseltongue_ si su intención era opuesta. Entonces... ¿el niño comprendía el lenguaje?

Imposible.

Harry Potter era un _parselmouth_.

Tuvo que acordarse de cerrar la boca. 

¡Estas habilidades no eran comunes! ¡Y no se podían aprender! ¡¿Cómo podía tenerlas?! Por todo lo que sabía, él, el temido Lord Voldemort, era el _único_ ser vivo con esa virtud en el mundo. No era posible que el hijo de los Potter heredara el don de esos padres buenos para nada. 

El destino debe de mirarlo con generosidad si el azar lo envió a sus manos... Otro _parselmouth_, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Y uno que lo llamaba "padre", sabiendo que no lo era en realidad. ¿Sería esta una oportunidad que los dioses ponían a su alcance? ¿Cuántas veces de joven, Tom Riddle rezó y rogó por la oportunidad de tener una familia que lo amara? Nunca se presentó en el orfanato, ni en el mundo mágico, cuando pudo explorarlo a su antojo. No hubo nadie con quien se identificara. Nadie que se asimilara a él. Nadie que fuera familia.

Esto traía cambios drásticos a sus planes.

Su mente comenzó una carrera de pensamientos. Iniciaría al muchacho Potter en el reducido círculo que era _su _familia. Le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera aprender. Lo educaría a su manera. Se convertiría en el padre que tanto deseaba el niño... y él sería la familia que tanto deseaba Tom Riddle. 

El hombre forzó a su cabeza detenerse. 

¿Qué pasaba con su antiguo autocontrol?  

Destruyó sus ilusiones. No había nada que indicara que todo lo que conjuraba fuera verdad. Una vez más, sus pensamientos se habían salido de control, tomado viva propia, y dieron rienda suelta a su imaginación. 

Maldición. 

Tom Riddle, la parte humana, aún vivía dentro de él. 

Después de tantos años de crear barreras alrededor suyo, de pensar estrategias de cómo controlar su destino, de sepultarlo más y más en lo profundo... aún vivía. Maldita conciencia. Maldito corazón. No podía detener sus esperanzas o sus expectativas. Decidió entonces, darles una oportunidad. 

La única. 

Después de todo, en el pasado, siempre que le daba una oportunidad a alguien, salía decepcionado... no era como si su suerte empezara a cambiar ahora, ¿verdad?

***

Harry, ¿Por qué no intentas presentarte a Nagini?

El rostro de su padre regresó a su estado normal de indiferencia, sin embargo, el tono de su voz delataba... algo más. El brillo de sus ojos, tampoco pasó desapercibido por el infante, que asintió. Harry dirigió su atención a la serpiente, que se mostraba ansiosa. Tragó saliva. 

-Hola... err... Nagini, soy… uh... Ha-Harry Po... tter –dijo nerviosamente.

Nagini negó con la cabeza sin perderlo de vista. 

¿Por qué no intentas mirarla a los ojos cuando te presentas, muchacho? –su voz bajo estricto control.

Harry miró a la serpiente. Estaba asustado. En cualquier momento, sin previo aviso, la inmensa serpiente podía atacarlo y con el aspecto que poseía, dudaba que esos colmillos no inyectaran veneno... Pero su padre le había ordenado hacerlo, lo que significaba que no había peligro alguno ¿...no? Tomó aire y se acercó al animal. Sus ojos negros siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. El nerviosismo se reflejó en su voz.

Hola Na-Nagini, soy... Harry Potter.

Los ojos de la serpiente se agrandaron. Súbitamente volteó su cabeza para mirar a su padre. El movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa. Después de unos segundos de mirarla anonadado, Harry hizo lo mismo. 

Tom tenía la boca abierta, como si quisiera hablar pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Al cabo de un largo silencio, su padre sonrió. No era una sonrisa misteriosa, ni maliciosa. Una sonrisa de alegría, del tipo desconocido y escaso.

Esto es... inesperado –la sonrisa aún pegada en su rostro.

***

La verdad, se sentía aliviado. Todas las oportunidades que se dio en el pasado no cosecharon producto alguno. Una de las razones por las que decidió apagar esa vocecita insulsa e insustancial que rogaba por otra herida en su alma. El pasado, pasado. El presente demostraba que las oportunidades existían si tan sólo él dejaba que vinieran. Lo cual hacía que se preguntara qué hubiera ocurrido de haber intentado asesinar al niño esa noche... De haberle negado la oportunidad de vivir...

_El niño está lleno de oportunidades._

O mejor dicho: El niño le traía oportunidades, ¿por qué no tomarlas? Tom Riddle tenía derecho a ser feliz. La idea se revolvía en su cabeza.

***

Ver a su padre sonreír, le drenó el miedo por completo. Durante unos segundos, Tom mostró estar pensando profundamente, sus ojos concentrándose en el vacío. 

Cambio de planes, mi querida -susurró a la serpiente. Depositó su atención en el niño frente a él. Duda. Silencio.- ¿Eres digno de confianza, Harry?

Asintió.

Duda nuevamente. ¿Su padre se encontraba incómodo? El hombre le acarició a Nagini antes de continuar.

Nagini es no es cualquier serpiente. Es una criatura muy especial. Mágica. –Lo miró directamente.- Es la Guardiana de mi familia desde hace incontables generaciones, Potter. Nuestro Símbolo, nuestra Fuerza, nuestra Protectora, y nuestra Herencia. Ella es un miembro de la familia... igual que tú.

Emoción. Es cierto que tenía el conocimiento que el hombre no era su padre, pero se sentía contento llamarlo como si lo fuera. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que recordaba, no había habido una sola vez, ni una sola, en el que Tom lo llamara hijo. Y ahora lo iba a consideraba de la familia... Eso era lo que se suponía que era, ¿no? Su hijo. Estaba tan feliz.

Dame tu mano derecha

Hizo lo que le pidió sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Tom transfiguró una vela de la habitación en una simple daga. Sostuvo fuertemente su mano. Harry temblaba de temor mientras la deslizaba por su palma. Una punteada de ardor en el corte, seguido por el fluido de sangre. Pálido, levantó la mirada a su padre. Nada. El rostro era imposible de leer. 

Tom murmuró unas palabras inteligibles e inmediatamente un añejo medallón apareció alrededor de su cuello. Hecho de un extraño material verde pálido, la cadena simple y plana, contrastaba completamente con la exquisita joya que soportaba. Ésta tenía la forma de un hexágono alargado, verde oscuro. Parecía contener vida propia, colores brillantes y oscuros bailaban dentro de su interior. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención, era la hermosa serpiente que se movía y danzaba dentro del marco negro, sacando su lengua con delicadeza, como tentando a atraparla. 

Otras palabras más, y su padre tiró suavemente de la joya, desprendiéndose una réplica exacta del hermoso ornamento. 

***

Un tumulto de vestigios del pasado se revolvían en la mente de Tom Riddle. El pasado le dio una pequeña visita, y por un momento, recuerdos dolorosos y sepultados salieron a la superficie.

_Paciencia, tolerancia y mucho... demasiado tiempo invertido._

_Gran parte de mi vida volcada en esa única actividad. _

_Siento asco al pensar en todas las ilusiones y sueños que mi imaginación me alimentó durante todos esos años. Fantasías de las que cogí fortaleza. ¿Y para qué? Esto era todo lo que tenía la realidad que ofrecerme: desilusión._

_Tristeza dio paso a la depresión. _

_Mi universo obtuvo un significado nuevo y la comprensión golpeó dura y profundamente._

_Nadie me amaba._

_Nadie se preocupaba por mi existencia._

_A nadie le hacía la diferencia en este mundo._

_Un sonrisa agria surcó mi rostro. Tanto anhelo malgastado. Tantas noches sin dormir ansiando _ese_ momento. Todo era una basura. _

_Madre._

_¿Fuiste tú la única que me amó? Lastima que nunca llegué a conocerte... ¿Te sentirías orgullosa de mí? ¿De lo que soy? ¿De lo que fui? ¿De lo que seré? ¿Serás feliz? _

_Mi pecho encontraba el respirar un trabajo forzoso. El dolor era intenso, una bola de energía que me quemaba los pulmones y mi corazón. ¿Seré feliz si me uno a ti? Mamá... Yo no soy feliz aquí. Nunca lo fui realmente... y probablemente nunca seré. Jamás tendré una verdadera familia... Nadie que me dé regalos en mi cumpleaños, que se siente al lado de mi cama cuando me enfermo, que me riña por mis travesuras, que... _

_El nudo de mi garganta era imposible de ignorar. No hablaba en voz alta, eso sería estúpido, pero los sentimientos jugaban dentro de mí. _

_No voy a llorar... _

_Me tomé un momento de dificultosa respiración profunda para tragarme las lágrimas._

_Quiero morir... _

_El pensamiento oscuro cruzó mi mente durante varias semanas. Ese verano no hice más que aislarme del resto de los huérfanos. _

_Depresión dio paso a  la auto evaluación._

_Reordené mis pensamientos y mis deseos. Destruí mi pasado y creé planes para uno completamente nuevo. Una nueva mentira de la cual vivir, de la cual crecer._

_En algún momento el cambió cavó en mí. El amor que profesé por el hombre desconocido -e inevitablemente anhelado-, tomó un giro nuevo. _

_Se dice que el amor y el odio son la misma cara de una moneda, la indiferencia siendo el opuesto de ambos... Ahí, en el rincón del orfanato que clamé para mí, creí fielmente en ello. Mi amor se convirtió en odio, del más puro y obsesivo, tan diferentes, pero tan cercanos._

_Ella está muerta y yo... yo estoy vivo._

_Fui ahí cuando decidí convertirme en el más grande y poderoso mago que este universo alguna vez hubiera visto. No me detendría por nada. Por nadie. Nadie saldría de su camino por mí, no había razón de hacer lo mismo._

_Por _ella_ extenderé mi mano y cerraré mis dedos, forzando todo el reconocimiento que pudiera exprimir de este turbio mundo. Nadie se atrevería a decir que mi madre murió en vano. Que yo no valía la pena. Que no valí el esfuerzo. Maldito. _

_Por _ella_ tomaré venganza de ese roído ser que la traicionó, rompió su corazón y la abandonó. Que no le dio una oportunidad y a quien la sola palabra "magia" invocaba símbolos de un demonio inexistente. _El único demonio eres tú.__

_Por ella... y por mí. Porque también me abandonó... No sólo una vez, sino dos. Eso no se lo perdonaría. Jamás. _

_Hoy Tom Marvolo Riddle dejaba de existir y Lord Voldemort tomaría su lugar._

Otro pedazo de su vida resplandecía ante él, probablemente recordándole lo miserable que había sido en el pasado.

El hombre lo miró con desdén el momento que se presentó ante él. Irónico. Él se sentía igual. Eso y más. El odio lo estaba consumiendo, impulsándolo a considerar planes nuevos para ese día. Saltéate el saludo, ve directamente a la tortura, le decía. Mas años de esperanzas y fantasías inocentes lo convencieron en darle una oportunidad. Otra más. 

Esta era la razón por la que se puso su mejor máscara y reprodujo su mejor acto. Aquello destinado a ganarse al hombre. Dejó surgir al niño dentro de él que no llegó a crecer. Sonrió, mostró su nerviosismo y trató -realmente intento- de conversar civilizadamente como los dos adultos que eran.

¿El resultado?

Una patada en el trasero. Una puñalada a su alma.

Los sentimientos regresaron a él. Fue entonces cuando recordó vivamente, esa tarde de verano. 

Comenzó a reír malévolamente...

¡Maldigo el día que las manos de ese despreciable _muggle_ bastardo tocaron esta delicadeza!, pensó. El pasado estaba azotándose contra sus recuerdos de una manera poco gentil. 

Apreció la antigüedad en su mano. Era hermoso. Siempre manteniendo su belleza a través de los años. Cómo disfrutó arrancarlo de su inerte cuello, agradeciendo el regalo de su madre... 

Sonrió internamente, obligándose a regresar al presente.

***

Su padre puso la joya sobre la sangre en la palma de Harry, forzando luego a cerrarla. La sensación era indescriptible, imposible de poner en palabras. Poder corriendo por sus venas. Voces susurrando frases que no comprendía. Imágenes desconocidas que venían a él. Frío. Calor. Toda emoción posible de sentir en el ser humano. El completo espectro de colores pasó por sus ojos. El niño sentía que se asfixiaba por todo lo que estaba experimentando, un golpe severo a todos sus sentidos. 

Finalmente, se detuvo. 

Duró apenas unos instantes, pero Harry sentía como si fuera una persona diferente, más en control de su vida. Abrió los ojos, gracioso que no se acordara haberlos cerrado. Miró su mano derecha. El corte había desaparecido completamente, ni una gota de sangre en su palma. Ni siquiera una cicatriz. Flexionó sus dedos. No había nada extraño en ellos, pero... Algo faltaba a la escena... 

Pánico. Si perdía el regalo que le confió su padre... No quería pensar en los castigos que sufriría. Comenzó a temblar del miedo y se puso pálido. ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¿Qué hago? Decirle que se me cayó al suelo, o... 

No te preocupes, Harry, el _Parsithel_ se encuentra aquí –posicionó uno de sus largos, delgados y pálidos dedos sobre su pecho.

Trató de verlo, pero no lo pudo encontrar, incluso cuando revisó bajo su pijama.

Nadie va a poder verlo hasta que le comandes que se muestre, o utilices alguno de sus excepcionales poderes –la voz de su padre clamó su atención. Lo miró a la cara.- Ahora, se encuentra en tu sangre. Una vez el lazo es hecho, nada puede romperlo. Ah... –esbozó una sonrisa malvada.- Eso no es cierto... al menos no completamente, -su rostro se contorció aún más,- sólo la muerte puede hacer que pierdas la Herencia. -Se volvió rígido con furia.- Una de las tantas razones para asesinar a ese desgraciado...

Los ojos del niño se volvieron vidriosos, el terror que el rostro que su padre inspiraba lo golpeaba constantemente, como si dirigiera dagas a su persona. Los cerró por completo. El sentimiento descendió considerablemente. Ahora tenía miedo de abrirlos...

Amo... –siseó la serpiente.

Silencio. Luego, lentamente, la presión sobre sus pulmones se retiró. Miró la habitación.

Por supuesto, -escuchó a su padre decir-. No me dejaré llevar de nuevo, Nagini. Realmente estoy trabajando en mi temperamento -le sonrió maliciosamente y luego volteó a mirar al infante-. Verás Harry, en el mundo sólo existe un par de estos... increíbles medallones. Producidos, supongo, para ser compartido entre amantes -luchó de nuevo con su furia-, pero dudo que yo alguna vez me case -rió ante esto. Cuando terminó, se puso serio nuevamente-. Cuando uno de los dos muera, seas tú, sea yo, la pareja del _Parsithel_ regresará automáticamente a la otra persona, notificándola de su muerte y uniéndose a ella en espera del siguiente poseedor. Por esta razón, -le dirigió una mirada dura y seria- espero que nunca me defraudes... -dijo en una voz grave, penetrándolo con esos ojos escarlatas.

Harry no pudo encontrar su voz, así que asintió lentamente. 

¡Ah...! Pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que te doy este regalo, Harry. ¿Viste la hermosa criatura antes que desapareciera?

Asintió, al parecer no iba a recuperar el habla de aquí a mucho tiempo.

Eres un _parselmouth_, y el _Parsithel _es, ante todo, una poderosa herramienta para nosotros. Este regalo te da la habilidad de invocar a mi querida Nagini –acarició a la serpiente-, y eso tiene sus libertades también.

Harry miró de reojo a la serpiente, Nagini asintió y sacó la lengua rápidamente. Su padre no tenía que decirle el resto, ya lo sabía. 

¿Cómo? No tenía ni la menor idea. 

Nagini no necesitaba alimentarse para sobrevivir, incluso era inmortal mientras ambos medallones de los que provenía no fuera destruido. Pero esto no le impedía comer... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando las imágenes corrieron a su mente. Su veneno rivalizaba al del _basilisk_, si no era más potente que el de esa criatura. Su apariencia podía cambiar, según lo quisiera el dueño, con la restricción que mantuviera su forma natural: una serpiente. Las visiones empezaron a mostrarle otras características, pero otra voz cortó sus pensamientos.

Habilidades de las que estoy seguro, Nagini querrá detallar contigo.

Su padre se levantó de la cama. 

Cámbiate de ropa, y baja a desayunar, ahora. Esto ha tardado más tiempo del que tenía disponible. Regresaré mañana, Harry. Asegúrate de... platicar bastante con Nagini, estoy seguro que ella... está ansiosa de conocerte mejor.

***

Hecho.

Ahora, era imposible de arrepentirse de su decisión a menos que decidiera asesinar a Potter. Voldemort sintió un escalofrío. Se había atado al muchacho, y ¿la razón? ¿Un simple capricho suyo?

Definitivamente había que trabajar en controlarse. Especialmente a cierto _Tom Riddle_.

***

Otra vez su padre desaparecía. Eran extraños los días que se quedaba a su lado; el trabajo lo tenía demasiado ocupado. A veces Harry pensaba que a Tom no le agradaba pasar tiempo con él. Añádele las horrendas pesadillas que nunca lo dejaban tranquilo, los dolores de cabeza que se intensificaban cuando su padre se retiraba de la casa... y obtenías a un Harry que se sentía muy solo.

-Demy, dejo al muchacho a tu cuidado –notificó antes de moverse hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo. Volteó.- Me olvidaba... Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry Potter –sonriendo misteriosamente se perdió de vista.

La elfa-niñera apareció en la habitación. Un vistazo a la serpiente y se puso pálida. Alzó sus dos manos a la boca, y negando con la cabeza, tomó pequeños -realmente pequeños- pasos hacia donde estaba él... y Nagini. 

Entendiendo lo que sucedía, el niño buscó la mirada de la criatura en su cama. La serpiente saboreó el aire y reposó su cabeza sobre las cubiertas, imitando un perro en sumisión a su amo.

-No te va a hacer daño.

Demy lanzó un pequeño grito que ahogó al taparse con mayor fuerza, la boca. Observó a la serpiente de nuevo, y decidió que el niño no tenía la razón, porque no hizo cambio alguno para acercarse a él más rápido.

¿Verdad que no le vas a hacer daño? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la serpiente.

La serpiente sonrió maliciosamente y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Después de un -largo- momento de disfrutar de la vista aterrorizada de la elfa, asintió con su cabeza mientras circulaba sobre la superficie de la cama, la forma de Harry. 

Por supuesto que no, amo Harry Potter –silbó Nagini, prácticamente envolviendo el cuerpo del niño-. Es ella, a mi parecer, la que no quiere acercarse a usted –la imitación de una risa humana flotando en el aire.

***

-¿Qué dijiste, Macnair?

Todos enmudecen al escuchar mi voz cortar el ambiente. Me complace ver que una ola de terror los azota cada vez que mi atención ondula sobre sus rostros enmascarados. Sonrío internamente. Esta era mi elite, los más hábiles y leales _death eaters_ que se encontraba a mi servicio. Lamentablemente, algunos eran los más estúpidos también. 

_No se puede tener todo en la vida_, me convenzo a mí mismo cada vez que debo lidiar con alguna de sus estupideces. Sobretodo cuando esas tonterías son las que arruinan mis planes... repetidas veces.

Dejo posar mi mirada impenetrable en el hombre al que me dirigí. Con la cabeza gacha, musita incongruencias destinadas a halagarme y desinteresarme del castigo que se merece. Me entretiene presenciar su terror, me recuerda esa noche muchos años atrás, cuando se inició el principio de mi ascendencia al poder. La manera en que chilló mi asqueroso padre aún es motivo de alegría. Quizás por eso encontraba tanto placer en torturar a los inferiores _muggles_, buscando revivir aquella dulce memoria y lograr que perdurara para siempre. Me pregunto qué es lo que dirían aquellos ignorantes psicólogos del orfanato si quisieran psicoanalizarme... ¡Ja! 

-_Crucio_

La disciplina era algo demasiado importante para dejarlo correr en esta ocasión. Macnair sólo murmuró una pregunta, que probablemente se extendía en las cabecitas huecas de la mayoría de mis sirvientes, pero dejarla de lado... traería incómodas consecuencias. Aún debo de darles fe en algo; la motivación era muy importante para hacer las misiones exitosas. 

Disfrutaría de los gritos y lamentos del trapo de humano a mis pies si es que esto no maquinara un plan en mi cabeza. Si no actuaba pronto, toda la estructura de "confianza" que poseía con los encapuchados podía venirse abajo. No podía arriesgarme a la traición. Suelto el hechizo.

La marioneta en el suelo se toma su condenado tiempo para recordar respirar y retomar su compostura frente a mi presencia. Me pregunto por qué no consigo mejor un _hippogriff_, en lugar de esta despreciable imitación de sirviente. 

_Control_, debo de recordarme. Perder la paciencia y eliminar a uno del Círculo de Sombras sin razón aparente, no era algo que sería bien apreciado por el resto y lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era un motín. 

-Mi Se-señor, lo... si-siento –se veía que le tomaba trabajo respirar.- No du-duda-daré –una pausa para recuperar su aliento- más de... sus planes.

Arrodillado frente a mí, besó la punta de mis túnicas. Tuve que suprimir el deseo de patearlo como un balón de fútbol. Tardó su tiempo en disculparse, el imbécil, y tener que soportar su tartamudeo... Mi mano izquierda se apretó con fuerza a mi varita. _No debo..._, me recordé. 

Sin embargo, una vez más debo de asombrarme ante la sesión de... disciplina. Un pequeño contacto con el _cruciatus_ y logro que Macnair se quede en línea. Quizá deberé repartir turnos para todos ellos, les demostraría por qué no deben de fallar las misiones... repetidamente. 

Sin querer, mi memoria regresa al muchacho Potter. Increíble que el infante haya soportado sesiones de tortura más largas que estos perros. Me siento incómodo... ¿acaso es orgullo? La tensión rogaba salir de mí, así que la solté.

-Supongo que todos mis _leales_ _death eaters_ –suelto con rabia esas tres palabras- tienen la misma duda que nuestro colega aquí, ¿verdad? 

Dirijo miradas frívolas y punzantes a los presentes. Evaden el contacto, haciéndolos incómodos en el círculo. Siento el temor en el ambiente, el sudor en el aire, el nerviosismo presente. Su miedo delataba culpabilidad. Momento de regresar al principio.

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo, Malfoy?

El hombre rubio mencionado dio un microscópico salto que no se escapa de mi atención. 

Cómo me agradaba jugar con la mente de los más débiles... 

Malfoy siempre era buen juguete, aunque debo de admitir que le tengo cierto respeto por saber montar barreras alrededor de sí. Barreras lo suficientemente fuertes para poder soportar conectar nuestros ojos dos segundos. De mis mejores sirvientes, era él el que menos podía leer (lo cual no significaba que _no_ podía hacerlo).

Lucius se compuso y mirando al frente en el vacío, habló en una voz sin emoción, como un soldado _muggle _respondiendo una pregunta de su general.

-Poder para dominar sobre los inferiores –recitó.

-Ah... –sonrío para todos los presentes en la habitación.

Escaneo el círculo de máscaras. 

-Dime, quienes se oponen a nuestros planes Bartemius.

-El Ministerio de Magia –respondió el hijo del propio ministro.

-Pero... ¿Quién es nuestro mayor opositor, Severus?

El hombre de cabello grasiento también demostró molestia al ser llamado. Sonreí aún más.

-Albus Dumbledore, Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Precisamente –comenté.

Me di una vuelta y caminé hacia las afueras del círculo, los _death eaters_ voltearon a seguirme con la mirada.

-La paciencia no ha sido una gran característica de nuestros planes, señores –mirada furiosa a cada uno de ellos.- Obviamente a sido esta la razón, porque hemos fallado en la mayoría de ellos –ahora sí puedo oler distintivamente el sudor en el cuarto.

Paso frente a cada uno de los encapuchados.

-Es esa la razón, o es que nos encontramos con un traidor dentro del Círculo de Sombras.

Aún con máscaras, podía sentir la sorpresa y el murmullo de sus pensamientos dudar del otro. Por supuesto que esta era una técnica vieja de evitar que se rebelaran contra mí, logrando que peleen entre ellos mismos, pero el pensamiento realmente cala profundo. ¿Qué tal si _hay _un espía dentro de mi elite? 

Prosigo con el discurso que tengo preparado, en casa me preocuparé de este asunto con más detalle.

-Es de mi opinión que debemos tomarnos tiempo. Tiempo para reunir fuerzas y crear estrategias, formar alianzas, hacer creer a las autoridades que... hemos perdido vigor, valor y números. Números, queridos _death eaters_, son muy importantes. Cada uno de ustedes tiene un grupo a su cargo, ¿no es verdad? –la mayoría asiente, otros mantienen su mirada en el suelo.- Quiero que ese número aumente. Debemos formar un ejército de grandiosos magos con habilidades sorprendentes. Dedíquense a reclutar personal, señores, no a cualquier _squib_ de segunda clase que se cruce en su camino, ¿me oyeron? –la ira de mi voz no la puedo enmascarar.

Muchos han bajado su mirada al suelo, probablemente haciendo planes de cómo juntar a la gente apropiada sin llamar la atención a sí mismos. Los aurores no hacían el trabajo nada fácil.

-Eso no es todo, -proseguí- entrénenlos bien contra nuestros más mortales enemigos. No quiero que consigamos números, pero bajemos calidad. No se olviden de lo más importante; deben de ser leales a nuestra causa, sin poner en peligro a ustedes o mi persona -ahora sí se veían posturas corporales que indicaban preocupación y tensión.- Luego nos encargaremos de nuestros principales opositores.

Relajé mis músculos. Lo peor ya había pasado, el _death eater_ más astuto debería ser capaz de darse cuenta que en cierta manera, había respondido la pregunta de Walden Macnair. _¿Por qué no atacamos el Ministerio con todo?_, fue lo que el idiota murmuró. Es exactamente porque no podemos llevar algunos de nuestros más simples -pero cruciales- planes sin fallarlos, pequeño estúpido. 

Claro que esta no era la única razón. Una de ellas era que esperaba que Harry Potter se convirtiera en un gran aliado. Unos años más, siete para ser exacto, y el niño se hallaría preparado para confrontarse a Dumbledore dentro de su propio territorio, desde donde el plan de la dominación sobre los más débiles correría sobre ruedas. Estos tiempos eran sólo para entretenernos y ganar soporte en el mundo mágico.

Después de todo, ¿quién hallaría alguna conexión entre el hijo de las víctimas James y Lily Potter, y aquel que los asesinó?

* * *

Debo de admitir que este capítulo ha salido algo... fuera de lo que planeaba hacer. La escena original consistía solamente del punto de vista de Harry conociendo a Nagini, dando a conocer su habilidad de hablar parsel, recibiendo la herencia familiar de Voldemort, y ahí terminaba. Sin embargo, pensé que la historia corría demasiado rápido y que Voldemort se hallaba un poco... fuera de personalidad (si no me creen, lean SÓLO la parte de Harry y verán a lo que me refiero). De esta manera, decidí insertar los fragmentos de su memoria y lo que él siente, de modo que explicara también por qué hace lo que hace.

Al final me salió un capítulo que en su mayoría consta de los sentimientos de Tom Riddle en relación a Harry... Algo que estaba fuera de mis expectativas ^.^


	4. De Varitas y Verdades ::De Pesadillas y ...

**Disclaimer:**  
Como siempre, nada me pertenece.... -.-   
**Agradecimientos:**  
Jeje... Tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews! La verdad es que soy adicta a ellos, saben? ^.^ Pero como que quiero dar una imagen determinada y fuerte de que realmente no me interesan ^^;;; (cuando es todo lo contrario =P)  
**_Lucil_**: Hmm... creo que contigo ya he hablado bastante, no? ^.^ Mi preocupación principal era que no quería que creyeras que me había plagiado tu historia o algo asi... (y esto va dirigido también a todas las otras personas que han escrito sobre la misma base ^.^). Como ya dije antes, espero leer tu continuación pronto!  
**_May Potter_**: Completamente de acuerdo que la base no es para nada original, ya he leído varios fanfics con este tipo de pre-supuesto... pero como que quería hacer mi versión... ^^;;; De todas maneras, trato de no robar ideas de las demás personas... Gracias por pensar que la historia vale algo (a veces me falta motivación =P)  
**_Selene_**: Debo de admitir que tuve problemas con la parte "dulce" de Voldemort... -_- No quería que se saliera demasiado de su personalidad (desde cuando el Dark Lord es dulce?!), pero te aseguro que apreciará a Harry (a su manera) ^.^ Y sobre Harry siendo mortífago (ughh... en la historia siempre vas a leer death eater, simplemente no me acostumbro a esa palabra!)... digamos que él también va a encontrar su propia forma de apoyar a su 'papi'. Gracias por tus alientos, me dan ganas de escribir más rápido la historia (cosa que con mis exámenes ha sido casi imposible...)  
**_Cerberusmon_**: Me agrada que te guste como enfoco a Voldie ^.^ (Me tomó MUCHOS problemas encontrarle su 'toque'...). Sobre Harry entrando a Hogwarts... debo de advertir que me tardaré MUCHO tiempo en llegar allá... Sorry, pero quería trabajar la infancia del niño antes de lanzarlo allá ^.^ (espero me perdones por la demora... je ^^;;;)  
**_Otra Katie_**: Gracias! Y me agrada que te haya encantado... prometo esforzarme con Voldie... ^.^ (no pensaba hacer el tercer episodio de esa manera... honestamente! *suspiro* Como que la historia cobró vida propia... Ahora me aterra no estar a sus expectativas ^^;;;  
**_Kate_**: Me alegro que te haya agradado ^.^ En cuanto a que te has viciado... umm... muchacha, sabes que los vicios no son buenos, verdad? ^^;; Pero me siento halagada. Espero que la espera por este capítulo no haya sido larga... Y sip. Pienso continuarla hasta... bueno... la verdad es que no lo sé. Al menos ya tengo visualizada la historia hasta que Harry cumpla 11 y llegue a Hogwarts... pero luego, simplemente no tengo la menor idea =P 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Varitas y Verdades_

-Debo recordarles que utilizo palabras de la versión en inglés de los libros? Después de todo, si han leído los capítulos anteriores, no debería de mencionar siquiera esto... ^.^  
-Unplottable = El hechizo para hacer que ciertos lugares no aparezcan en los mapas.  
-Dark Mark = Marca Tenebrosa  
-Death eater = Mortífagos  


-AH! Me olvidé de poner esto en el capítulo anterior... Estoy consciente que en la versión en español, el verdadero nombre de Voldemort es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (Yo soy Lord Voldemort), mientras que la de inglés es Tom Marvolo Riddle (I am Lord Voldemort). Este fanfic está basado en lo que he leído de los libros en inglés, así que es justo que utilice el nombre original, no les parece? ^.^ 

-Una **nota adicional**... Este capítulo verán que se titula "De Varitas y Verdades", ¿no? Pues... como que al escribirlo me di cuenta que iba a ser un poco largo... y no quería dejarlos sin una actualización por mucho tiempo... Esta es la razón por la que he abandonado mi antigua idea de hacer un año por capitulo y espero avanzar pausada (y ojalá que sea constantemente), la historia. Así que en esta parte no hay ni verdades, ni varitas ^^;;; Si desean que escriba un año de Harry por episodio, me avisan por medio del review, ok? Pero tengan en cuenta que me demoraré más en publicarlo... =P 

* * *

El clima era perfecto. El mar arrullaba con sus olas la arena que tocaba. La brisa salada murmuraba palabras serenas en sus oídos. El sol bañaba su piel con un brillo pálido y dorado. La arena blanca debajo de él le ofrecía cómodo reposo. 

Echado boca arriba y con las manos tras su cabeza, Harry disfrutaba de la localidad que sería su hogar por unas semanas... u horas, si es que la situación cambiaba drásticamente. Aún no entendía la razón por la que incontables veces se habían trasladado a ambientes inhóspitos y desiertos, pero al menos en esta ocasión, la isla abandonada y _unplottable_ le agradaba. No hacía extremado frío, ni condenable calor. Realmente era una delicia poder estar en donde estaban, lo consideraba unas vacaciones después de todos los horribles lugares en que se había alojado por los últimos meses. 

Nagini se hallaba recostada a lo largo de su barriga, disfrutando del sol tanto como él. En esta ocasión eligió darle una forma pequeña, casi _inofensiva_, si considerabas que nunca perdía la habilidad de su poderoso veneno. 

¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo, Nagi? -le preguntó al reptil.> 

La serpiente golpeó con su cola la barriga de Harry en señal de desacuerdo y enojo. Sin embargo, mantuvo su cabeza sobre la superficie del delicado cuerpo, con lo cual indicaba mera indignación. 

El niño había aprendido a leer las emociones de su amiga poco tiempo después de haberla conocido. En cuanto a su personalidad, se podía decir que era irritable y obstinada, pero increíblemente leal (o al menos a su padre y a él). 

Harry sabía que ella jamás le haría daño intencional, pero eso no evitaba que el muchacho le tuviera cierto respeto cuando sus acciones la involucraban. Nagini era su única amiga y acompañante, por eso siempre evitaba alguna confrontación directa. Demy, no era lo mismo. No dejaba de llamarlo "amo" y en todos los juegos que participaba, siempre lo dejaba ganar sin poner batalla. Se ponía aburrido. Peor era el caso de los otros tres elfos domésticos en la casa. Mon, Laere y Abei, siempre lo llamaban "amo Harry Potter", nunca entablaban una conversación real con él y algunas veces actuaban extrañamente, como si no supieran lo que pasaba en la habitación. Lo cual, debió recordarse, no era tan raro considerando que se encontraban bajo la maldición imperius o alguna versión de ella... Nunca se había dado la molestia de investigarlo más a fondo. 

¿Otros niños? 

Con la inestabilidad de su hogar, pocas veces llegaba a hacer amistades, y la mayoría de ellas eran de procedencia muggle. Harry no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero no era capaz de decir lo mismo de su padre. Tom los despreciaba, además de considerarlos un peligro constante para el niño. Esto le reducía considerablemente el contacto con otros seres capaces de inteligencia. 

Por favor. Por favor. Por favor... Sólo una vez, te lo prometo -imploró a la criatura.> 

Nagini sacó la lengua y lo miró atentamente, considerando su respuesta. 

Dejó de respirar esperando con anticipación. 

Lo lamento, amo Harry -negó con su cabeza mientras el niño soltó el aire.> 

Gruñó y alzó su mirada al cielo, las nubes blancas formaban figuras deformes encima de ellos. 

Al menos podrías dejar de llamarme "amo", suenas como Demy.> 

El sonido de las olas era relajante. 

Me ofendes, Harry> 

Sonrió. Dejó el asunto de discusión deslizarse de su mente. Nagini _nunca_ le dejaba experimentar con su forma, sentía que era una humillación que Harry quisiera darle colores embarazosos. La verdad era que si su padre o la niñera le dijeran que se vistiera con túnicas de morado y fucsia fosforescente que brillaban en la oscuridad, él hubiera tenido la misma reacción. 

El olor del ambiente era suave y delicado. Ojalá mañana tenga la oportunidad de bañarse en el mar... si nada ocurría durante la noche que los hiciera mudarse el mismo día. 

Un templado escalofrío recorrió su sangre. Abrió sus ojos. La serpiente levantó la cabeza, atendiendo el llamado. 

Amo Harry... -comenzó ella.> 

Lo sé. Ve, Nagi.> 

Su padre requería su presencia, y por la sensación de ésta, debía ser algo importante. La pequeña serpiente verde se deslizó por su pecho, acercó su cabeza al rostro del niño y lamió su nariz en señal de afecto. Harry le sonrió tímidamente, ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba que los separaran en ocasiones así. Asintió para demostrarle que no había problema. Nagini sonrió y dejó que su forma se deslizara por el _Parsithel_. Un frágil tintineo en su sangre y el peso de su pecho desapareció. Con un suspiro, volvió a mirar el cielo despejado, rogando que regresara pronto. 

Últimamente este tipo de situaciones pasaban con frecuencia, y por experiencia, Harry tenía el conocimiento que no regresaría rápidamente. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, esperando que el canto de las olas le quitara el sentimiento de soledad que posaba sobre él. Sabiendo que iba a ser imposible, el muchacho se levanta de la arena. Desperdicia un instante apreciando el panorama tranquilizador y luego agarra su _Nimbus 1500_, que reposaba a su lado. Si había algo que lo lograba distraer de todo tipo de preocupaciones, eso era un largo y prolongado vuelo en su escoba. 

Sin más, despega del suelo y se dirige al bosque a su espalda. El intentar no golpearse con las ramas, además de entrenar sus habilidades y reflejos, prometía entretenerlo largo tiempo antes que tuviera que regresar a la casa a la hora de almuerzo. Pero los árboles eran impasibles y silenciosos a su alrededor. No ponían resistencia. Permitían que el niño se deslizara en su territorio aún sin invitación. Notando la falta de dificultad que esta actividad le ofrecía, Harry suelta su concentración y actúa por instinto, dejando sus pensamientos divagar, como en otras tantas ocasiones. 

¿Había cambiado mucho su vida? 

Sí. 

Desde su cuarto cumpleaños, ese día de _Halloween_, su vida se volvió diferente... 

Por el lado positivo, Demy le había enseñado a leer. Harry ya podía almacenar importante información de numerosos tomos de magia por sí solo, aunque no negaba que le agradaba ser acurrucado por la voz de su niñera. Además, su padre le daba pequeñas lecciones prácticas del conocimiento de vez en cuando. Era en esas clases que le permitía utilizar su varita para aprender los hechizos básicos. Debía admitir que se sentía orgulloso, sobretodo cuando Tom se mostraba encantado cada ocasión que no le bastaba sino un único intento para lograr el efecto deseado. 

Nunca había querido defraudar a su padre y no quería empezar ahora. Esta era la razón por la que diligentemente leía párrafos ridículamente complejos para complacerlo. 

Sin embargo, el mejor de todos los cambios y variaciones, era sin duda la presencia de su mejor amiga. Nagini era más que una compañera, era su confidente. Las cosas que no se atrevía a susurrar ante su padre, las repetía numerosas veces a la criatura. Ella escuchaba atentamente y le proporcionaba consejos. Era increíblemente sabia. 

Pero no todo era color rosa. 

Las desapariciones nocturnas de su padre se habían vuelto numerosas, llegando al punto de convertirse diarias en los últimos días. Además debías de considerar las pesadillas y los dolores de cabeza que iban en aumento... El dolor lo podía tolerar, después de todos los castigos de su padre, Harry había desarrollado cierta resistencia a la _placentera_ sensación. Pero eran las horribles imágenes que lo asaltaban de noche lo que impedían que descansara en paz. La duda que venía al levantarse. _¿Será verdad...?_

No era cierto. 

No podía ser. 

Sintiendo el aire caliente rozar su piel y agitar su caótico cabello, el niño cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Soltó la contenida respiración y dejó que el disfrute de la actividad relajara sus músculos. 

Algo rozó su rostro. 

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cara. Mojado... y oscuro. Levantó la mirada. 

Demasiado tarde. 

*** 

_"¡Papá!"_

El hombre no se molestó en voltear. Sus túnicas hechas trizas y tirado en el suelo, parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar. Todo el vaticinio se encontraba bañado en sangre... Tenía su vientre expuesto, con un gran corte transversal ahogado en el oscuro líquido. De la herida, se veía que sus intestinos se retorcían y peleaban entre sí, una burda imitación de batalla entre las cabezas de una _runespoor_. Sus piernas se encontraban dobladas en ángulos imposibles, y su brazo derecho se hallaba terriblemente quemado, pudiendo percibir el olor a carne cocinada desde la distancia. El ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, con tintes morados alrededor. Distintos tipos de dagas se hallaban embestidas en su cuerpo, y la sustancia esparcida por el suelo transformaba la escena en una tortura visual para el niño. La sola idea que eso fuera su padre... 

_ "No eres realmente mi hijo, ¿sabes?" _

Se dio vuelta para saludar la figura paterna sentada en el bote. La luz de luna alumbraba el hermoso paisaje natural, y la laguna reflejaba la brillante perla sobre su superficie. Se acercó al hombre, éste le indicó un asiento a su lado. Harry alzó la vista a las estrellas opacadas por el espejo. 

Esto no era real. Estoy soñando, un pedazo de sí gritó. Volteó a mirar al hombre. 

_ La persona vestida en túnicas oscuras se encontraba sentada sobre un sofá rojo, con él a un costado. Al parecer tenían tazas de té en sus manos. El niño no vio el contenido. _

"No eres realmente mi hijo, ¿sabes?" 

Volvió a repetir. 

"Lo sé, padre." 

El rostro del hombre era inexpresivo. Hecho de piedra, pero libre de las marcas. Bebió de su taza de té. Harry hizo lo mismo. La sustancia aunque dulce, no le agradaba, tenía el impulso de arrojar la porcelana lejos de su persona. El líquido templado le susurraba perder el control y rendirse a sus demonios. Sin embargo, su padre parecía disfrutarlo, intentó hacerlo también. 

La taza del hombre se transfiguró en una serpiente roja, que danzó sobre su regazo. 

"¿Deseas más?" 

La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le dio valor al niño para aceptar. Asintió y sostuvo su taza para que la llenara. Así lo hizo. 

"Ah... ¿Harry...?" 

La pequeña serpiente escarlata se había envuelto en el cuello de su dueño, y el mar frente a ellos resplandecía con el ocaso del sol. 

"¿Si, padre?" 

"No eres mi hijo. Ya no más." 

El muchacho asintió de nuevo, bebiendo más líquido de su vaso con un sorbete. El sonido de las olas le recordaban algo. ¿Qué? Mantuvo el silencio para concentrarse en seguir el hilo de pensamiento... Sentía su cabeza nublada. Pesada. Algo sobre el mar. Las olas. Una isla, ¿quizás? 

Nada. 

Perdió el momento. Relajó su atención al presente. 

"Hmm... ¿y Harry...?" 

Miró al hombre. La delicada serpiente aún jugueteaba en su cuello. El rítmico movimiento de su lengua era apaciguador. 

"¿Si, padre?" 

"¿Te agrada?" 

Mirada en su vaso. La líquida sustancia reposaba serenamente en su contenedor. Sin prestarle mucha atención, notó que lentamente el envase incrementaba su temperatura. El contenido comenzó a burbujear. El líquido era increíble. Dulce. Inspirador. Aromático. Candente. Disipador. Bello. Tentador. Importante... Harry quería beber un sorbo más. 

"Sí. Bastante." 

El hombre sonrió misteriosamente. Volteó su mirada al sol ocultando su rostro. 

"Me alegro." 

El niño sonrió. La vista de su padre aún se hallaba perdida en el vacío. Siguió su ejemplo e intentó disfrutar del panorama. 

"Esa es mi sangre, la que estás bebiendo." 

Levanta su mirada al hombre. Su padre estaba con los ojos cerrados y lloraba. 

No. 

Nagini le había arrancado los ojos, y en esos momentos se entretenía con ellos, mordisqueando burlonamente uno de los globos oculares. 

El rostro del hombre muerto sonreía ante él con dos grandes agujeros. El niño cerró sus ojos. Estaba paralizado. Horror desbordaba en sus facciones. 

_ Comenzó a llover. _

Deseó que el agua lo limpiara de sus emociones. Al menos era caliente, no sentía frío. Aún con ojos cerrados levantó sus brazos al cielo, rogando por más. 

La lluvia caía con mayor fuerza. 

Se sentía mejor. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. 

Terror. 

El aire se encontraba contaminado por el olor a oxidado. 

Desesperación. 

Trató de abrir sus ojos. 

No podía. No debía. 

Raspó sus brazos, intentando desprender de su cuerpo la pegajosa materia. Ya no deseaba más. Detente, quiso gritar. No salió sonido de su garganta. En vez de ello, su boca se llenó de la sustancia metálica. Se ahogaba... 

"Ya no eres realmente mi hijo, ¿sabes?" 

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. En un momento de desorientación no reconoció su habitación. Parpadeó. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era... 

Oh. 

El silencio pesó sobre sus hombros, haciendo eco de las palabras de James Potter. _Ya no eres realmente mi hijo, ¿sabes? _

No era verdad. 

No podía ser verdad. Él era tan hijo de su padre como de Tom. Aunque no se acuerde del primero completamente, eso no le quitaba el derecho de serlo. James era su padre biológico, y Tom era el que lo había adoptado, dándole un refugio para que no fuera llevado a un orfanato. A ambos los amaba y quería con toda su alma. ¿Cómo podría compararlos? 

En todos sus momentos libres vivía con la sombra de sus asesinados padres tras él. Incluso soñaba con ellos. Sin embargo, últimamente los sueños se habían vuelto... peculiares. Le reclamaban cosas que no había hecho. Cosas de las que no tenía control. ¿Estarían molesto con él? ¿Querrían que fuera a vivir con ellos? 

No sabía. 

Nagini le decía que eran simples pesadillas, alimentadas de sus peores pensamientos y miedos. Aunque ello fuera cierto, no explicaban los demás sueños que tenía... Aterradores imágenes que venían en medio de la noche, acompañadas de un desbordante dolor de cabeza, y que mostraban visiones de Tom con... otros magos y _muggles_. 

Lo que su padre realizaba en aquellas pesadillas, iban mucho más allá de su imaginación. Y aunque de ahí provinieran, la teoría no explicaría el primer eslabón de toda la cadena. Harry nunca visualizaría al hombre querido haciendo esas monstruosidades. Además debías de considerar las extrañas coincidencias... 

Pero al fin y al cabo, era su Tom. Su padre. Eso significaba que lo amaba. Quizá tan igual como a James. Bueno, quizá lo apreciaba más que al difunto, mas eso no le quitaba lugar en su corazón a Lily y James Potter. Y que lugar más especial, era el que tenían. 

Se incorporó en la cama. Su cuerpo no le respondía eficientemente, sobretodo su brazo derecho, el cual era difícil de controlar. El movimiento le produjo un agudo dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar normalmente. Trató de relajarse. Respiró profundamente, eso siempre le ayudaba. 

Ya veo que te has levantado -una voz silbante flotó en el aire.> 

Nagini se hallaba en su lugar habitual, descansando a un costado de su cama, enrollada sobre una alfombra roja. Debió de haberse levantado cuando lo sintió moverse, era increíblemente atenta a aquellos detalles. 

Observó la recámara. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, probablemente era de noche. La escasa luz presente provenía del pasadizo gracias a su puerta abierta. Demy no estaba en la alcoba, lo cual no era de esperar, ya que el reptil se encontraba ocupándola en el presente. 

Posó sus ojos en su amiga. Sin lugar a dudas había estado con su padre, su apariencia la delataba. Tom siempre tenía la costumbre de darle la misma forma, y la mayoría de veces la vestía de negro. Decía que iba a la moda con las sombras. 

¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó ella.> 

La expresión en su rostro le advertía que lo estaba analizando, tratando de leer. Harry se compuso. 

Bien, supongo. ¿Por...?> 

El hecho que hayas estado inconsciente en el bosque, con algunas costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado, sin olvidar los arañones por todo tu cuerpo, ¿te parece razón suficiente para preocuparme? -respondió sarcásticamente.> 

Ups. La memoria le trajo de vuelta el momento en que perdió la concentración. No debió cerrar los ojos. Una cosa es que sea realmente bueno en la escoba, mientras que otra era que fuera completamente estúpido. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. En el instante en que soltó su atención, se acercó peligrosamente a una rama, y cuando menos lo esperaba, aparece ese árbol frente a él. Al menos se alegraba de no haber sentido el impacto con el suelo. Huesos rotos no sonaba como si fuera un golpe ligero. 

Ya veo... -bajó su mirada a sus sábanas.> 

Nagini se deslizó de su lugar en la alfombra y subió a su cama, arrastrándose hasta estar cerca del niño. Con su nariz, presiona ligeramente el rostro de Harry, en un intento por demostrarle su afecto y alivio. El muchacho le sonríe tímidamente. 

Pausa. 

¿Está Tom molesto conmigo? -pregunta con temor.> 

La serpiente posa su gran cabeza sobre su regazo. Después de olfatear repetidamente el aire con su lengua, levanta su cuello y niega. 

¿Tú crees que me castigue? -sigue con la voz baja.> 

Tom tenía la costumbre de reprenderlo y castigarlo cada vez que le sucedían estos accidentes. Nagini trataba de convencerlo que era un niño, y como tal, travesuras y curiosidad llevaban a hechos no planeados. A lo que el hombre refutaba, diciendo que Harry era lo suficientemente inteligente para aprender a planear sus acciones y prever las consecuencias. El niño no sabía si considerarlo un cumplido, que su padre lo considere inteligente, o sentirse mal, porque no era capaz de planificar correctamente... 

Ya lo hizo -afirmó silenciosamente la serpiente.> 

El muchacho la miró. 

¿A qué te refieres?> 

Decidió no sanar mágicamente tus costillas. Dijo que te enseñaría a ser más cuidadoso con tu vida, si es que sentías las repercusiones de tus actos. -su mirada era atenta y analizadora.> 

Oh. Con que _esa_ era la razón por la que le molestaba respirar y hacer movimientos bruscos. Sonrió y soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. 

¿Aliviado? -la serpiente lo miraba con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué?> 

El niño soltó una risita que mandó chispas por su espina. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse tranquilizado. 

Esto. -señaló deliberadamente a su cuerpo.- Es nada comparando con el dolor de la _cruciatus_ -sonrió más ampliamente.> 

Nagini se acercó, nuevamente, a su rostro y lo lamió amablemente. 

Me alegro por ti, Harry.> 

*** 

Pensamientos furiosos corrían por su mente. 

_ -¿Un grupo de rock? ¡¿Un grupo de rock, Malfoy?! _

¡¿Qué se había creído el insolente?! 

Cuidadosamente vertió el contenido de la cuchara en el caldero. La poción cambió a un color verde musgoso. 

Una cosa era guerra psicológica, pero lo que proponía el retardado era una ridiculez. ¿De qué serviría _persuadir_ a una banda de rock a utilizar la _dark mark _como su símbolo? A los ignorantes _muggles _les daría igual ver su magnífica obra de arte, que un pedazo de mierda estampado en el disco de su banda más popular. Con la moda de hoy en día, incluso ni se vería extraño. ¡Ja! Los únicos que reaccionarían a su poderosa marca serían los que tuvieran conexión con el mundo mágico, y muchos de ellos les prestaban tanta atención a las trivialidades _muggles _como al _Reglamento Mágico del Buen Comportamiento frente a _Flobberworms. 

Midió cuidadosamente las cinco onzas de sangre de unicornio antes de añadirla a la cocción, la cual se volvió momentáneamente roja antes de establecerse en un azul cristalino. Revisó sus apuntes. Según ellos, había pensado en experimentar hervir la poción hasta que obtuviera el color característico que la pluma de fénix le otorgaba, luego debía de mantener cuidadosamente el combinado en esa temperatura por dos horas. Si se calentaba demasiado, se transformaría en un potente ácido que derretiría el caldero, experiencia le recordaba, mientras que si se enfriaba, todos los ingredientes echados se irían a la basura al obtener una absurda imitación de un afrodisíaco que sólo era potente durante las noches de luna llena. 

Presionó con la punta de su varita el caldero. Las palabras "Aún no está lista" aparecieron en la superficie del mismo. Tomó una silla y se sentó, su vista no apartándose de las letras plateadas. 

Suspiró. 

Esta investigación le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Lo peor de todo era que no obtenía los resultados deseados. Por supuesto, intentó una reconstrucción de la infama _Piedra Filosofal_, pero gracias a la extinción del _Mahabl_, un pequeño roedor con alas de mariposa, de la cual necesitaba su fresca saliva, era imposible replicarla. Si tan sólo pudiera apropiarse de la maravillosa obra original, no tendría los problemas en el presente. Pero claro, el sabelotodo de Dumbledore tenía que tenerla bajo sus propios ojos, en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Si no estuviera tan desesperado por encontrar la poción que le dé la juventud eterna, esperaría pacientemente a que Harry llegara a edad... 

Afortunadamente tenía otros _seguros _ya preparados en caso de cualquier fatalidad. La muerte _no natural _no sería un impedimento en sus planes. La primera investigación comenzada años atrás, cuando aún cursaba Hogwarts, había sido todo un éxito. Pero nada se conseguía sin un precio... debías de burlarte realmente del balance del universo. Podría seguir existiendo, aunque ello no significaba que seguiría con vida. Su materia sería completamente destruida. Sería una baja forma de existencia, condenado a poseer otros seres vivos y compartir sus cuerpos para poder tomar forma en el mundo. Condenado hasta que pudiera encontrar el soporte de un fiel _death eater _que le ayudara a obtener los ingredientes necesarios para un nuevo cascarón... 

Las letras brillantes del caldero cambiaron a "Ya casi lista". 

Todo eso dejaba el asunto de la muerte natural en las manos de Voldemort. El tiempo era algo con lo que no se podría luchar, de llegar el momento crucial. Gracias a Merlín, aún tenía muchos años para encontrar la manera de detener el tiempo de su cuerpo. Aunque eso no detenía su impaciencia en encontrar el antídoto a la vejez. 

La cocción comenzó a burbujear más intensamente. El color transformándose poco a poco de un transparente azul, a un naranja brilloso. Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, la frase se leía ahora "En su punto". Bajó el fuego a lo mínimo, insertando una larga varilla de cristal en el líquido. Mientras ésta no se volviera rosado o azul, la temperatura se encontraría perfecta. 

Levantó su mirada a la ventana de su laboratorio. Se había vuelto de noche. Miró el reloj de la cocina. Las tres de la mañana. Se preguntó cómo estaría el niño ahora. Probablemente aún durmiendo. 

¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado el muchacho? Aún después de todas las advertencias que le proporcionaba, y de todos los problemas que tenía dándoles instrucciones precisas a los elfos y a Nagini, Harry siempre encontraba la manera de deslizarse por todas sus protecciones para causarse daño a sí mismo. ¿Quizás era un comportamiento intrínseco del niño? Maldita sea la sangre corroída del muchacho, siempre lo tentaba a cometer actos impulsivos y estúpidos. Malditos sean sus padres, por hacer que el bebé herede todos los trastornos psicológicos característicos de los Gryffindors. 

Alzó el fuego al notar un ligero cambio de color de la barra transparente. Un pálido azul se deslizaba lentamente hacia la cima de la varilla. Felizmente esta era una poción que retenía el calor, porque sino, estaría como imbécil regularizando la llama del caldero cada treinta segundos. 

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la barra se volviera cristalina de nuevo. La llama bajó en intensidad. 

-¿Padre? -un susurro recorrió la habitación. 

Miró el umbral de la puerta. Descalzo. No era sorpresa no haberlo oído, entonces. Aunque ello no era excusa por no prestar atención. Si él hubiera sido un auror... 

-¿Qué haces levantado, Potter? -ajustó su tono para que no delatara su sorpresa. 

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, donde el caldero se hallaba colocado, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Voldemort lo miró con atención. 

Su respiración se veía un poco agitada, y los movimientos de su cuerpo eran controlados cuidadosamente. Se movilizaba con lentitud, su rostro impasible en un intento de controlar el dolor surcando su espina. Sonrió internamente. 

-Tenía hambre, padre. 

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Estoy seguro que alguno de los elfos domésticos hubiera atendido tu llamado con mucho gusto -su intensa mirada trataba de penetrar la fachada del muchacho. 

El niño bajó la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual. 

-Es tarde -respondió simplemente. 

Ajustó de nuevo la llama del caldero. 

-No le veo problema a ello. Ellos están para servir, Harry. ¿Cuál sería su razón de existir si no lo hacen? 

El objeto de su mirada se mantuvo en silencio. Varios minutos pasaron entre ellos. Aminoró la intensidad del fuego. 

-¿Dónde está Nagini? -finalmente preguntó. 

-Dormida -la mirada de Harry se mantuvo perdida lejos de sus ojos. 

Voldemort asintió. Miró su reloj. Tres y media de la madrugada. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo que invertir en la cocción, siendo éste un experimento muy delicado, no podía darse el lujo de perder su concentración con el niño Potter. Será mejor mandarlo a la cama con un plato de comida, así se mantendrá lejos de... 

-Tom, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? -su voz seria y determinada, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

No pudo evitar mirar al muchacho. Y seguir mirándolo... 

-¿Qué clase de pregunta? -cuestionó aún con su cabeza sumergida en incredulidad. 

Harry mantuvo su silencio, pensando en qué decir y cómo decirlo. Un leve temor recorrió el cuerpo del hombre. No sería posible que fuera la pregunta, ¿verdad? ¿No le había regalado al niño un libro detallado con todas las preguntas y respuestas que pudiera tener al respecto? Pero qué si él quería que se lo explicara detalladamente... 

-Esto no es sobre el sexo, ¿verdad? -el pensamiento encontró de alguna forma el camino a su garganta. 

Trató de controlar la sensación desagradable que sentía, mientras ideaba rápidas respuestas a los posibles... 

-No, padre. 

Increíble el alivio que dos simples palabritas podían traerle. Sonrió misteriosamente, o al menos eso esperaba. El nerviosismo que había sentido segundos antes aún no dejaba su corriente sanguínea. 

El niño lo miraba esperanzadoramente. Una pregunta no podría traerle daño, si no era sobre aquello que no quería mencionar. Asintió, permitiéndose una rápida mirada al caldero para chequear el estado de su experimento. 

-Yo sé que no eres mi verdadero papá. Pero te amo como si lo fueras, y te considero mi padre -se mordió el labio inferior un segundo antes de continuar.- Quiero saber si tú me consideras tu hijo. 

_Maldición._

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a esto? Había pensado que era una de esas preguntas _objetivas _del mundo. De cómo funcionaba la realidad. De cuáles eran las cuerdas que había que jalar para sobrevivir. No _Quiero saber si tú me consideras tu hijo._

Quería decirle que no. Que él era simplemente una herramienta más que utilizaría para conquistar sus metas. Que su seguridad le era indiferente. Que disfrutaba torturarlo cada día. Que le agradaba escuchar que lo llamaba padre... 

_¿De dónde salió eso? _

Maldito seas, Tom. 

Mantuvo su atención en el vacío. De ninguna manera podría darle una respuesta directa. 

-¿De dónde viene esta pregunta, Potter? -su tono frío e indiferente. 

El niño cerró los ojos. 

-Tuve un sueño. James... 

-Los muertos no hablan, Harry -abrió sus ojos para mirarlo atentamente.- Si no pensara que valieras la pena, no me habría molestado en recogerte, o en poner a tu cuidado el _Parsithel_. ¿No crees? -el niño asintió.- No eres mi hijo, muchacho, pero demuéstrame que tan bien lo serías. 

*** 

El niño sonrió ligeramente. 

¿La verdad? 

No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de comer algo. La horrorosa escena con James aún se encontraba demasiado viva en su mente. No pudo dormir de nuevo. Apenas caían sus párpados, recuerdos llenos de sangre se presentaban en la oscuridad. Decidió distraerse por la casa, entonces. Esperar que el cansancio lo venciera, o que el amanecer hiciera su aparición, cualquiera de los dos que ocurriera primero. Ciertamente, no esperó encontrarse a su padre en la cocina. Aunque admitía sentirse alegre de haberlo hecho, un gran peso había sido eliminado de sus hombros. 

Se levantó de la silla. Seguramente su padre querría que se acostara. Un tintineo de dolor le recordó estar consciente de sus movimientos. Lentamente se encaminó a la puerta de salida. 

-Harry. 

Dio media vuelta. Tom miraba desinteresadamente el caldero sobre la mesa, sin prestarle atención. 

-¿Si, padre? -se quedó parado donde estaba. 

-Yo... -pausa- Nada. Olvídalo. Ve a acostarte. 

Harry asintió y se retiró a su habitación. 

¿Pensé que me dijiste que ibas al baño?> 

Cambié de idea.> 

Mentiroso.> 

La serpiente dejó de presionar el tema. Reposó gentilmente su cabeza sobre las mantas de la cama y cerró los ojos. Harry lentamente trepó a su lado, sintiendo por décima vez el agudo dolor proveniente de sus costillas. Quizá sí había sido un buen castigo después de todo... Al menos la _cruciatus _no era dolor constante, y podría movilizarse normalmente después de un buen descanso. 

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, relajando su cuerpo una vez recostado en su lecho. Sus párpados cayeron, mas el ansiado cansancio no vino. 

-Amo Harry Potter, su merienda. 

Siempre con cautela, el niño se sienta sobre la superficie blanda. Apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo. El delgado elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia después de deslizar ágilmente la bandeja que traía sobre el velador. Permanece de pie, erguido en la sombra. 

-Gracias, Mon. Puedes retirarte -comenta el muchacho sin mucho sentimiento. 

Otra reverencia. Con la mirada fija en un vacío inexistente, deja la habitación. 

_Lumos_> 

Luz instantáneamente invade el ambiente. Serena, Nagini abre sus ojos para ver a Harry inspeccionar la entrega. Emparedados de jamón y queso, junto con un vaso con agua. Nada pomposo. 

¿Ordenaste comida? -la serpiente olfatea el aire con su lengua, para luego simular indignación- Al menos podrías haber pedido algo más elaborado...> 

Su padre debió de haberle mandado los sándwiches. Lástima que... 

No tengo hambre.> 

Tenía nauseas, en realidad. 

Nagini posó su mirada sobre el vaso con agua. Sacó la lengua varias veces, comportamiento común mientras consideraba la situación. 

Harry, no has comido desde el desayuno. Harías bien en tomar el vaso, al menos. -su expresión suplicante y preocupada.> 

Sabiendo que ir en contra de ella era una faena demasiado agotadora, el muchacho toma el vaso y lo drena de un solo golpe. Al parecer no había sido agua. El sabor dulce aún quedaba como rezago en su boca. 

_Nox_ -levanta la voz Nagini.> 

La habitación es rodeada de sombras nuevamente. 

Buenas noches, Nagi> 

Se sumerge en las sábanas y cierra sus ojos. Interesante el líquido bebido, pareciese que tuviera propiedades curativas. Sus costillas no lo lastimaban tanto y sentía que podía relajar tranquilamente su cuerpo. 

Duerme, ya -responde ella.> 

* * *

*suspiro* Tuve demasiados problemas con la 'pesadilla' de James Potter... aún no creo que me haya salido bien :( Aunque debo agradecer a mi enamorado por prestarme su retorcida apreciación descriptiva sobre la sangre ^^;; 


	5. De Verdades y Resignaciones

Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a otras entidades...  
**Agradecimientos**  
Jeje… me encantan los reviews largos, saben? ^.^ Me alegro de haber obtenido varios así =P  
**_Ani_**: Como siempre digo, me agrada que te guste el 'fic. Sobre que es algo nuevo, no estaría completamente de acuerdo, pero si tiene mi toque personal ^^;; Gracias por tu opinión. Al parecer así tendré que hacerlo... lo cual no será difícil si es que tengo reviews tan interesantes como la tuya =P  
**_Selene_**: Yo dije que no me agradaban los reviews? Cuando?! (debo de cambiar esa parte ^^;;) Me encantan (pero soy una persona demasiado orgullosa...) Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo (estaba medio preocupada =S) Ten por seguro que Harry no crecerá 'inocente' y 'bueno' ^.^ Tendrá su propia personalidad. Por el momento no diré más, porque en la historia él evoluciona como se le da la regalada gana ^^;; (y porque no tengo el final pensado, tampoco -.-;;). Sobre la 'verdad' que lo haga cambiar que me sugieres, no creo que sea posible... ya leerás a qué me refiero después...  
**_May Potter_**: Qué bien que te siga gustando la historia! Ok. Trataré de hacerlos cortos... Aunque en este capítulo he tenido un cierto bloqueo :( Hmmm... sobre lo de Draco... Aún falta mucho (en Hogwarts), y dudo mucho que Harry se lleve bien con su actitud... -_- De todas maneras, eso es demasiado en el futuro, así que no te lo puedo asegurar ^.^ Lo mismo pasa con Slytherin... =P 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Verdades y Resignaciones_

Aquí está la continuación del cuarto capítulo, el cual me pareció realmente muy largo, así que decidí partirlo... Según como tenía planeado hacerlo, aún no hago la parte de las varitas... ^.^ En el siguiente episodio será =P  
Hmm... los acostumbrados términos en inglés...  
-_Dreamless Potion_ = Poción que te permite dormir sin ser acompañado de sueños.  
-_Dark Lord_ = Señor Tenebroso.  
-_Death Eaters_ = Mortífagos.  
-_Dark Mark_ = Marca Tenebrosa.  


* * *

-Lo siento, padre. Me quedé dormido. 

Notó con cierto placer que no hizo la acostumbrada reverencia al disculparse. Sin duda, el niño Potter comenzaba a tomar mejor conciencia de sus acciones. El movimiento le hubiera causado dolor con el estado de su frágil cuerpo. 

Aún cabeza gacha, el muchacho toma asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa. El hombre regresa su atención a la comida, sin fijar su mirada en el infante y con un rostro desprovisto de emociones. 

-Es la hora del almuerzo, Potter -su voz estable e indiferente. 

-No volverá a suceder, señor -susurra el bebé. 

Se encontraba complacido. La poción _dreamless_ había tomado efecto. Harry había podido descansar tranquilo toda la noche, sin estar poblado de pesadillas. No estaba molesto ante la intrusión reciente del muchacho, ni lo iba a castigar por algo tan absurdo como esto. Hubiera preferido que el niño se tomara todo el día durmiendo, mas al parecer Harry tenía otros planes. 

Ingresan dos elfos domésticos con el exquisito manjar preparado y lo depositan frente a su pequeño amo. Reverencias vacías. Se retiran. La expresión de asco de la niñera-elfa en la esquina del comedor no pasa de mi atención. Sonrío internamente. 

Nagi, ¡¿por qué no me levantaste?!> 

El susurro escondido del muchacho Potter, tampoco se escapa de la atención del hombre. 

Necesitabas el descanso -responde el susurro de ella.> 

-¿Dormiste bien, Harry? -inquirió sin cambiar de tono. 

-Sí, padre -el niño empezó a considerar el almuerzo. 

-No más pesadillas con James Potter, me figuro. 

-No, señor -cubierto en mano y mirada en el plato. 

-¿No más reclamos que ya no eres su hijo? 

Levanto la vista al infante. Boca abierta e inhabilidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, me comunica que no estaba preparado para este tipo de conversación. El bebé baja la cabeza y traga saliva. Dirige una mirada de reojo a Nagini, seguida de una expresión de comprensión. 

-No, padre -voz controlada. 

El infante compone la expresión de su rostro en indiferencia y conecta miradas con el hombre. Tan sinceros. Su frivolidad no toca sus ojos. Le decían que el niño esperaba algún tipo de respuesta a una muda pregunta. Sin embargo, ¿valía la pena despejarle su duda? 

No. 

No por el momento. Había otro asunto más importante para Voldemort que mostrar afecto. Tom Riddle tenía su propia duda que debía despejar. Una tentación que podía costarle todo lo trabajado. Todo. 

Decir la verdad no era un rasgo característico de sí mismo. Sin embargo, el pensamiento que lo carcomía no lo soltaba de sus garras. Cierto. Estaba la probabilidad de perder al niño en el proceso, pero también se encontraba la oportunidad de ganarlo. Una balanza que podía tirar para cualquiera de ambos lados. Incertidumbre. 

_Esta es la razón por la que odio la vida familiar._

-¿Qué tanto me consideras tu padre? -se oyó soltar la pregunta con gran expectativa disfrazada. 

Harry dejó de hincar la comida con el tenedor para dirigirle una mirada de desconcierto, de la cual se compuso rápidamente. 

-Tanto como a James -arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos lo inspeccionaron cuidadosamente, queriendo hallar el objetivo del asunto.- ¿Prueba, padre? -se decidió a decir- Dime qué hago. 

El niño confiaba en sus sentimientos hacia él, entonces. ¿Confiaba él en los sentimientos del niño? 

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida posicionada en la mesa. Harry retomó el proceso de ingerir el almuerzo. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas que delataban incomprensión. 

-¿Sabes cuál es el estado del mundo mágico, Harry? -dijo luego de mucho silencio. 

Sin dejarle tiempo a que respondiera, Voldemort continuó. 

-Sería imposible de describir, -una pausa recolectando sus ideas- en primera instancia hay caos y desorden. Miedo y terror. Muerte... 

-¿Por eso nos mudamos siempre? -lo interrumpe la estúpida inocencia del niño. 

Ríe. 

En gran parte, sí -sonríe misteriosamente, dirigiendo una mirada a Nagini, que estaba enrollada sobre su lugar habitual al lado de la mesa.> 

*** 

El niño asiente y empieza a comer más lento, poniendo atención en las palabras de su padre. No había lugar a dudas que ésta era una prueba. Una de esas que Tom siempre solía hacerle. Pero Harry _amaba_ a su padre, no había temor de fallarla. El sentimiento que tenía por él lo hacía sentirse invencible. 

-Cambiando de tema, Harry, debo advertirte que la mayoría de la gente es estúpida. Tienen el conocimiento a su alcance, y sin embargo, son demasiado cobardes para utilizarlo -comenta sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras.- Es gracias a esto que un poderoso mago sacó ventaja de esta debilidad, utilizando las Artes Oscuras para ascender en poder. 

Siguió comiendo. ¿A qué venía todo esto? Su padre siempre había sido directo. No daba vueltas con sus temas, ni lo contaba a modo de relato. Miró tímidamente al hombre frente a sí y Tom le devolvió fríamente la mirada. Bajó los ojos intentando ocultar su desconcierto sobre la situación. 

-No hay tal cosa como magia buena o magia mala, -continuó- sino personas demasiado débiles para utilizarla, Harry. Este _Dark Lord_ reunió seguidores, a los que llamó _Death Eaters_. Junto a ellos y a su _Dark Mark_ dejaron en claro quiénes eran los fuertes y quiénes los inferiores. 

¿_Death Eaters_? ¿_Dark Mark_? Eso le sonaba conocido... ¿No era lo que frecuentemente escuchaba en aquellas sombrías pesadillas? Aquellas visiones en las que Tom... 

No. 

Eran sólo sueños. Producto de su mente. Visualización de sus temores. Nada de eso era real, se repetía. Un nudo asfixiante se le formó en el pecho. Esta conversación no le traía buenos presentimientos... Pero él amaba a Tom, se recordó. Tomó vigor del pensamiento. 

El hombre había dejado de comer. Con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, y su penetrantes ojos, lograron hacer que el niño pegara su mirada al plato. 

-Odian a los inferiores _muggles_. No creen justo que seamos _nosotros_ los que tengamos que ocultarnos de esas asquerosas babosas. Nosotros que tenemos todo el poder para dominar al mundo. 

Eso sí que lo recordaba... ¿Podría ser que Nagini no tuviera la razón? ¿No había sido lo mismo que había dicho su padre en aquel sueño...? Habían demasiadas coincidencias... 

Tuvo que luchar para evitar que su escalofrío sea notorio. 

-¿Tú que piensas al respecto, Harry? -le preguntó inquisitivamente. 

Pensó cuidadosamente en sus palabras antes de poder responder. _Muggles_ siendo torturados y asesinados no era algo bueno... Las incontables imágenes presenciadas en su cabeza eran mucho más que prueba fehaciente para su personal convicción. Sin embargo, no iba a dar la contra a su padre, ni mucho menos mentirle... 

-El poder es importante, padre -tragó saliva.- Si nos da ventaja sobre los demás, es bueno saber que está a nuestro alcance -hizo una pausa para reconsiderar lo que iba a decir.- No veo nada de malo el utilizar las Artes Oscuras para lograr nuestras metas. 

_Siempre y cuando no sea tortura..._, agregó mentalmente. 

-Me sorprende lo bien que aprendes, muchacho -sonrió complacido el hombre después de un momento de silencio. 

Harry asintió. 

¿Será su padre un _Death Eater_? 

Si aquello era verdad, entonces sus pesadillas eran _reales_... 

Se mordió el labio inferior. 

-Este _Dark Lord_ se llama a sí mismo, Lord Voldemort. 

Eso lo sabía. Demasiadas veces había escuchado ese nombre en las recurrentes visiones nocturnas. 

-Hay muchos magos y brujas que se opusieron a su aumento en poder. Oponen, incluso en el presente -ira fugaz opacada por su largo silencio.- Tus padres... 

El plato fue dejado de lado. La ansiedad en el aire impedían que el niño pudiera pasar bocado. Callado, Harry esperaba que su padre continuara. 

¿Qué pasaría si su padre fuera un _death eater_? ¿Lo querría igual que antes? Él nunca fue malo con Harry... Siempre lo había protegido. Educado. Engreído... No importaba quien fuera para el mundo externo, para él siempre iba a ser su padre... ¿Verdad? 

El corazón del niño latía fuertemente en expectativa. 

-Tus padres estuvieron del lado equivocado -continuó finalmente, con un tono cansado.- Esta fue la razón por la que fueron asesinados... En manos de Lord Voldemort. 

Voldemort... Un nombre conocido en su locura, y sin embargo, tan distante de él... 

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Tom? -preguntó en voz baja. 

-¿Qué tanto me consideras tu padre? -repitió. Sus ojos carmesí enterrados contra su mirada. Harry no podía dejar de mirar.- Si... después de lo que digo... decides que es mejor... vivir en un orfanato, lo entenderé, Harry. 

Su padre bajó la mirada a su plato a medio comer. 

Un orfanato. Según Tom, era uno de los lugares más horribles en el que él tuvo que vivir. Los _muggles_ encargados son personas sin corazón que ven a los huérfanos como seres inferiores, y los tratan como animales. Sin hablar de los demás niños. Si no conseguías amigos pronto, eras la carnada de muchos. 

_¿Por qué iba a querer ir a ese lugar?_

Mis padres estaban del lado equivocado... Asesinados por Lord Voldemort... 

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. 

-Yo soy Lord Voldemort. 

-... 

-Yo maté a tus padres, Potter. 

-... 

-¿Qué tanto me consideras tu padre, ahora? 

El silencio lo consumió todo. En la cabeza del niño había solo una pregunta que se repetía incesantemente. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Mató a mis padres. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Me cuidó. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Torturó a cientos de _muggles_. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Me dio techo. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Él es la causa de tanta infortuna en el mundo mágico. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Me dio a Nagini. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Él _asesinó_ a Lily y James Potter. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

Me amó. 

_¿Lo querría igual que antes?_

El sonido sordo de su corazón no dejaba de latir. 

No es verdad, una parte de sí gritaba. Mientras la otra le recordaba diabólicamente que su _padre_ acababa de confirmarlo. Las pesadillas eran sólo una ilusión, se decía. La visión de su Tom disparando un _Avara Kedavra_ a su madre era una mentira. Nunca había existido tal luz verde. No importaba qué tanto tiempo atrás venía presenciándola, jamás fue real. 

Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de controlar su cuerpo. 

-¿Por qué estoy vivo? -preguntó al vacío. 

Quería con todo su corazón a Tom. Haría lo que sea que le pidiera... Pero, esto... 

No era asombro que James lo atormentara en sus pesadillas. Por supuesto que lo culparía de beber su sangre si es que Harry era feliz con el hombre que lo mató. 

Porque era feliz... ¿o no? 

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. El dolor en las costillas le recordó no estar del todo bien. Un nudo en la garganta crecía con cada respiración. No podía llorar frente a Tom. No podía. Se tragó las lagrimas. 

-Porque me eres útil, Harry. 

_¿Sólo por eso me quieres, Tom? _

-Aunque debo admitir que tienes muchas cualidades con las que no contaba. Me sorprende aún que puedas con las habilidades del _Parsithel_ -su padre lo miraba con una expresión extraña. Era como si una súplica se encontrara tras las llamas de sus ojos. 

Respiró profundamente. El nudo dentro de sí no atrevía a soltarse. 

Se sentía culpable. Culpable por amar a este ser que le arrebató la vida a su familia. Quizá ellos jamás se lo perdonarían. Suspiró. No recordaba a sus verdaderos padres. Estaba seguro que de haber vivido con ellos, los amaría con todas sus fuerzas y le aterraría el pensamiento de perderlos... 

Pero no había vivido con ellos. En esta realidad, había sido criado por Tom. Y lo amaba. Oh, qué mal se sentía. 

_El amor es ciego, Harry>_

Es verdad, Nagini. Tan sólo espero que mis padres lo comprendan. 

* * *

Aggg... Cuando tienes pensada una escena en tu cabeza, todo se ve bonito y normal... pero cuando decides ponerlo por escrito... como que las cosas se van mucho más allá de tu control, y en consecuencia termina siendo una completa desgracia. Esa es mi opinión para el diálogo que ocurre en este capítulo. Sobretodo para la forma en que reacciona Harry. Sinceramente espero que el proceso de asimilación de la verdad y la aceptación de la misma, no haya sido demasiado rápido -_- (Por supuesto que la conversasión entre ambos no acaba ahí, pero decidí dejarla a la imaginación de ustedes =P)   
En conclusión, este es el peor capítulo que siento que he escrito hasta ahora. 


	6. De Varitas y Mentiras

Ya saben, todo pertenece a JK Rowling... bla bla bla... no me demanden... bla bla bla... no estoy ganando dinero con esto... bla!  
**Agradecimientos**  
Gracias a las personas que me dieron ánimo aún cuando pensaba que era un capítulo no muy grato ^.^ Jejeje... y si. Si me dejas tu e-mail, ten por seguro que te escribiré un agradecimiento. Es mas... si quieres incluso te puedo mandar un mensaje cuando actualice la historia (solo menciónalo)  
**_Nekocha_**: Gracias por molestarte en reescribir de nuevo lo que ff.net no pudo postear ^.^ Nunca pensé que mis episodios pudieran llegar al corazón de alguien... y sobre leer fanfics con gran imaginación... bueno, creo que todos somos así, no? Por algo nos desesperamos por el 5to libro ^.- Jejeje.. no te sorprendas si es que los autores te escriben para agradecerte por tus comentarios! (Después de todo, por algo dejas tu e-mail, verdad?)  
**_May Potter_**: Eres una de mis residentes, sabes? ^_^ Siempre leo tus reviews (así como los de Selene). Me agrada saber que aún siguen leyendo todas las locuras que escribo. Espero no decepcionar a nadie =S Gracias por el ánimo. De verdad el anterior capítulo se suponía que debía ser profundo, me alegro que te haya parecido así.  
**_Selene_**: La emoción que le pusiste a tu review me tuvo pasmada de excitación por varios minutos ^^;; Ejem... Cambiando de tema, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre Harry. Uno puede llegar a amar más a quienes nos cuidaron que aquella efímera memoria sobre alguien que uno no recuerda...  
**_Kate_**: Yep. Aún después de enterarse de todo eso decide quedarse con Voldie ^^;; Es el único que conoce realmente, y el único que cuidó de él, así que Harry no tiene con quién compararlo más que los fantasmas de sus padres. Estoy de acuerdo en que el niño tiene demasiados problemas, eso hará que madure más pronto que los demás niños... tan sólo espero que sea fácil escribirlo ^^;; jejeje...  
**_Lucil_**: ^^;; jejeje… Sabes que entendí tu punto a la perfección? =P No te preocupes por los reviews. A veces nos hace falta tiempo ^.^ A mi parecer la escena de la pesadilla no estaba tan 'aterradora' como quería hacerla... pero supongo que a Harry le afecta un poquito más que a mí, verdad? =P Ugh... haces muchas preguntas... Pero aún así, las responderé ^^U (y porque sé que seguirás haciéndolas, me preparo para las siguientes ;)  
Si Harry conocerá a alguien de su edad antes de llegar a Hogwarts? Hmm... déjame pensarlo... (Dudley calificaría como 'de su edad', verdad?). Sí. Harry va a asistir a reuniones de mortífagos de aquí a unos años ^.- Sobre Sirius... Todavía falta mucho para mencionarlo, pero está libre de culpa, si eso es a lo que te refieres (el cuerpo de Wormtail fue una evidencia de su traición). Severus está enseñando en Hogwarts, lo mismo que Lupin. Y si. Todos en el mundo mágico piensan que el niño está muerto (o al menos eso pensaban hasta que cumple 11 años y su carta es automáticamente enviada... Tenia la visión de Minerva exaltada entrando corriendo a la oficina de Dumbledore a darle las noticias... pero no creo que escriba esa escena ^^;;). 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Varitas y Mentiras_

Se supone que esta es la última parte del año en que vemos a Harry con 5 añitos ^.^ De verdad que si todo esto lo hubiera escrito en un solo capítulo, aparte de demorarme demasiado, sería larguísimo... ^^;;   
-_Dark Lord_ = Señor Tenebroso  
-_Death eaters_ = Mortífagos 

* * *

-¿Amo Harry, se encuentra bien? 

-¿ah? 

La pregunta inesperada saca al niño de sus pensamientos. La habitación se enfoca ante él. 

Era hora de su clase de magia. Estaba sentado sobre una simple silla de madera en su habitación. Demy, mirándolo de pie en medio de la recámara, mientras Nagini descansaba plácidamente en su lugar habitual; la cama. 

-Pregunté si el amo Harry se encuentra bien -repitió por enésima vez la elfa-niñera. Su rostro tolerante expresaba preocupación maternal ante la falta de concentración del niño. 

-Ah... Sí. -el niño asintió.- Estoy bien. 

Sonríe en un intento de aliviar la atención innecesaria de Demy. Regresa su vista al libro en su regazo. Se suponía que estaba leyéndolo, pero la verdad era que no podía captar las letras. Éstas bailaban ante sus ojos, le sacaban la lengua y seguían manteniéndose fuera de su alcance. 

Bueno, no realmente. No había ni mirado siquiera el contenido de la lección de hoy. Sus pensamientos aún seguían regresando constantemente al día anterior. 

-¿Por qué el amo Harry sostiene el libro al revés, entonces? -pregunta ella con un cierto brillo pícaro en sus ojos. 

El niño concentra su mirada en las páginas amarillas del tomo _Maldiciones y Contramaldiciones de los Tiempos Antiguos_. 

-Es verdad... -afirma sorprendido ante su estupidez. 

Si tan solo se hubiera detenido a leer las páginas seleccionadas... En vez de abrir el libro y empezar a recitar de memoria lo que hace ya ciertos días atrás había memorizado... Si tan solo Nagini le hubiera avisado... 

Diablos. Odiaba hacer de idiota. 

Levanta sus ojos avergonzados a la elfa doméstica. Ella sonríe. Con un suspiro, Harry cierra de golpe el volumen en sus manos. 

¿Me lo ibas a decir o es que preferías verme hacer el ridículo? -leve indignación a Nagini por su falta de advertencia.> 

La serpiente ríe. 

No puedo protegerlo todo el tiempo, amo. Debe aprender a cuidarse de sus propios errores. -susurra femeninamente mientras desliza su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda.> 

Sostiene fuertemente el tomo. Cierto. Ella tiene razón. Era tiempo de aprender a crecer si es que pretendía sobrellevar la grandiosa carga que Voldemort, su Tom, había puesto en él. Silenciosas lágrimas nublaron su vista. Se limpió la cara antes que alguien se diera cuenta. 

-Lo siento, Demy -pausa para aclarar su garganta.- No quiero estudiar hoy -explicó sin emoción. 

Los ojos de la elfa se agrandaron en incredulidad. Era la primera vez que le pedía saltarse una clase. Lanzó una vista rápida a la delicada serpiente sobre la cama y palideció un poco. 

-Pe-pero, a-amo... -tartamudeó. 

Harry tomó aire profundamente, suspiro ahogando la débil excusa de su niñera. Se levantó de la silla, dejando el libro sobre ella. Con movimientos cansados, hizo su camino hacia la única ventana de la recámara. La lluvia del exterior no hizo nada para aliviar su mente. Apoyó su pequeña mano sobre el vidrio. Frío. Como el corazón de su padre con los _muggles_. Presionó su frente contra el deprimente cristal y cerró los ojos. 

Silencio. 

-¿Por qué no estás bajo la _imperius_, Demy? -una de las tantas preguntas circulando por el caos de su cabeza. 

Aún en la oscuridad proporcionada por sus párpados caídos, el niño sintió la ola de incomodidad proveniente de la susodicha elfa. 

-Porque Demy aceptó cuidarlo, amo Harry. -su voz delataba dudas y nerviosismo. 

-Cuéntamelo -ordenó sin cambiar de posición, ni abrir los ojos. 

Varios segundos de lucha interna. 

-Su padre vino a Demy. El Gran Amo le dio la oportunidad de ser niñera del amo Harry Potter. Demy es buena. Demy acepta. Quiere criar bien a Harry Potter. Demy no quiere que el pequeño amo sea como... -una pausa- _Quien-Usted-Sabe_.-susurra temerosamente, su voz entrecortada. 

-¿Quién yo sé? 

Las incomprendidas palabras logran captar la curiosidad del niño. Se despega de la ventana y fija sus ojos en la criatura. La elfa asiente ligeramente, temor no dejando sus rasgos. 

-Quien yo sé... -murmura para sí. 

¿Quién es él? -dirige su cuestionamiento a la serpiente, definitivamente ella sabría más que él. Incluso más que Demy.> 

¿Disculpa? -Nagini levanta la cabeza, al parecer estaba intentando tomar una siesta. Parpadea.> 

¿Quién es la persona que yo debo saber?> 

Los ojos de la serpiente escanearon la expresión de la elfa, que se contorsionó en terror cuando lo escuchó dirigir la conversación a su amiga Nagini. Temblaba bajo la intensa mirada analizadora de la reptil. 

¿Y cómo voy a saber yo de qué estás hablando? -dijo finalmente tras un momento de silencio- Si entendiera todo lo que dicen los humanos, imagina las cosas que podría hacer con el conocimiento... -su lengua saboreando sus 'labios'. Ojos desbordando aspecto soñador.> 

Sonrisa vacía. Se sienta en la cama. En muchas ocasiones olvidaba que Nagi no entendía otra lengua mas que la parsel. 

¿Quién es: "_Quien-Usted-Sabe_"?> 

Teme la respuesta. Imposible de no hacerlo. Tantas sorpresas ya... y tantas por venir. Harry había caído en el estado de creer que todo su universo podría ser un engaño. Ya no tenía ilusiones falsas, todo podía ser un acto. Una mentira. 

En estos momentos, el niño no sabía qué era mejor. La verdad o la mentira. Gran parte de sí aún creía que su burbuja de cristal, la que hacía el mundo color de rosa, era mejor que la desgarradora verdad. Las pesadillas las podría seguir negando. Engañándose. Del mismo modo con las coincidencias... Es increíble lo ciegas que pueden ser las personas cuando no quieren darse cuenta de algo. Pero ahora... Ya no podía intentar fingir que existía ese mundo intangible e irreal. Esa realidad donde su padre era su padre, y tan sólo eso. 

Ahora, sabía que las caídas libres eran tan sólo cuestión de tiempo. Aunque intentaba prepararse para sorpresitas, no podía hacer nada con los sentimientos que éstas traían al estrellarse contra el suelo. 

Tu padre -Nagini contesta con voz suave, haciéndose camino hacia el muchacho.- Ese es el nombre corriente que el mundo utiliza para referirse al _Dark Lord_ conocido como Lord Voldemort.> 

Baja la cabeza. Ajá. Yep. Tenía razón. Estaba en lo correcto. 

_Oh._

Cómo odiaba su intuición. 

Nudo en su pecho. Ardor en sus ojos. 

-Demy, mi padre asesinó a tus verdaderos amos, ¿no es cierto? -sutilmente cuestiona a la elfa. Ella abre la boca para hablar, pero las palabras le fallan tras una mirada a Nagi.- No necesitas decirlo, lo sé -afirma cansado. 

Ella asiente levemente. 

-Retírate -le comanda en un tono más duro del que deseaba. 

Ella mantiene su posición. Ojos distantes presenciando un horror no real. Harry conecta miradas. Miedo. Eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos negros. 

-Por favor, Demy. -suplica a su niñera en un tono más frágil. Finge un bostezo.- Quiero dormir... -voz fatigada y pesada. 

Ella asiente de nuevo, dando miradas laterales a la serpiente. Reverencia controlada. Otra vez vista desconfiada a la reptil. Sonrisa tímida a Harry. Se retira. 

El niño dirige una mirada impenetrable a la pequeña serpiente sobre su cama. Se levanta. 

¡¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo?! -enojo fluyendo por sus venas.> 

La reptil inamovible, sumida en serenidad e indiferencia. No dice nada. Su rabia se acrecenta. 

¡¿Por qué engañarme?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! -Lágrimas rabiosas deslizándose por sus ruborizadas mejillas. - ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?!> 

Nagini se mantiene en silencio, su vista perdida en la ventana que repelía la lluvia. 

Las saladas gotas caían con mayor energía. En esta ocasión, el niño hizo nada por ocultarlas. Los sollozos vienen con fuerza, sin límites. Se desploma en el suelo. 

¿Por qué lo traicionaban? 

_Yo te di mi confianza, Nagi._

Tapa su rostro con sus manos. No tenía a nadie en este mundo. Sus padres estaban muertos, y los que amaba, lo lastimaban. 

Harry... -siente que la reptil se desliza de la cama a su lado.- Harry... -susurra.> 

Abre sus ojos. Brillantes gotas continúan nublando su vista. Parpadea. Sus anteojos estaban empañados y mojados. Los remueve y los coloca en el piso. Parpadea de nuevo. Líquido roza sus mejillas. Alza la mirada. 

La serpiente lo miraba con ternura. Se acerca a él. El muchacho no se mueve. Se sentía _tan_ desganado... La observa. Nagini se aproxima a su rostro, y con su delicada lengua, lame sus lágrimas. 

Tom y yo sólo queríamos protegerte -se excusa delicadamente.> 

Nagini acaricia su nariz con la suya, en un intento de consuelo. Luego, en un arrebato de sentimiento, se enrosca en el cuello del niño, imitando un abrazo. 

¿Estás molesto conmigo, Harry? -pregunta en su oído.> 

La siente desatarse lentamente de él. Le ardían los ojos. Los cierra. La sensación empeora por un instante, mas disminuye rápidamente. Un momento de imaginada soledad que finaliza con un ligero peso en su regazo. La reptil había apoyado su cabeza en él. 

Lo siento. Perdóname. No pensé que...> 

Está bien. -la interrumpe él.> 

De repente no sentía ninguna ira, ninguna tristeza. Una extraña claridad se había depositado en su cabeza. No podía pensar en nada más que en el momento presente. Recordar lo sucedido ayer no le evocaba reacción alguna. Harry sabía que esto era anormal, sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, no le importaba la sensación. 

No debes sentirte culpable por preocuparte por mi, Nagi -comenta dulcemente.- Y tampoco estoy enojado de que le hayas dicho sobre mis pesadillas a Tom. La única razón por la que yo no lo hago, es porque no me atrevo. No porque no quiera que se entere. -dice calmadamente.> 

*** 

Nervios. Eso es lo que siento. Irónico pensar que un chiquillo insignificante como el Potter, sea capaz de producir esta sensación en mí. La única persona además de Harry sería Dumbledore... pero a ese viejo bastardo le tengo diversas razones para considerarlo con recelo. ¿Pero a Potter? ¡El niño tan sólo tiene cinco años, por Merlín! 

No lo he visto desde el almuerzo de ayer, quizá ello explique mis innumerables dudas. O quizá sea el vínculo psíquico que compartimos por el _Parsithel_... Eso debe ser. El infante está nervioso y soy yo quien capta su aura. Maldito muchacho. 

_Hmmm..._

¿A qué se debe su demora? ¿No lo llamé hace ya cinco minutos de su habitación? Encamino mi poderosa presencia a su alcoba. Nadie me tiene esperando de esta manera. Ni siquiera este bebé. Puede que Tom le tenga afecto, pero no dejaré que me pierda el respeto. 

No doy sino unos cuantos pasos, cuando lo veo salir corriendo de su recámara, Nagini en brazos. 

Va a pagar el precio de ese deliberado movimiento, pienso con un sádico tono burlón. Esas costillas van a ser un martirio para el niño hasta que sanen. Sonrío malvadamente ante este pensamiento. Me pregunto si la _cruciatus_ empeoraría su estado... 

-Llegas tarde, Potter -amenazo audazmente. 

-Mil perdones, Tom -cabizbajo y tomo sumiso.- Dormía cuando Abei vino a... 

-¡Silencio! -se calla de inmediato.- No toleraré más tardanzas, Potter -levanto mi varita. El niño palidece.- _Crucci--_

Sin razón alguna me detengo en el último momento. Bajo mi brazo. Definitivamente no sería bueno para la salud de Harry con los huesos rotos que se trae. 

Ira invade mi cabeza. Me muerdo el labio inferior por mi impotencia ante este tipo de pensamientos provenientes de Tom Riddle. Si el ser frente a mí fuera un _death eater_, estaría más que complacido de darle una lección de disciplina. Huesos o no. 

_Grr..._

Cómo odio mi debilidad con esta insulsa criatura. 

Afortunadamente nadie conoce de su existencia en mi poder. De la misma manera que nadie pensaría que tuviera el potencial de convertirse en _mi único_ punto débil. Potencial, me repito. Eso no quiere decir que lo sea o que lo será en realidad. 

Camino hacia el comedor en ceremonioso silencio, el bebé siguiéndome con la mirada en el suelo. Miro mi reloj. 

_7:30pm_

No tengo mucho tiempo. 

Me siento en la cabecera de la mesa. Harry deposita a Nagini en el suelo y toma asiento en su lugar acostumbrado. La cena ya estaba servida. Comenzamos a comer. 

Varios minutos de incómoda mudez. Finalmente me atrevo a romper el hielo, no puedo soportar más el ambiente denso. 

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? -pregunto en el tono más desinteresado que puedo fingir. 

Observo meticulosamente al niño. Trato de leer en su cuerpo lo que pasa por su cabecita. 

-Culpable. Triste. Apático. Molesto. Alegre. Desinteresado... -recita calificativos sin tomar en cuenta las contradicciones. 

-Ya veo -lo interrumpo.- Confundido sería un buen resumen, en realidad. 

Intento hablar en el tono más amable que puedo. Para Tom era muy importante que Harry lo acepte como padre sabiendo la verdad. Porque _obviamente_ no podría enviarlo a un orfanato, así el niño pataleara de terror. Tampoco podría subyugarlo bajo la _imperius_. Por alguna increíble razón, esa maldición imperdonable no hacía efecto. _Bueno, no es la única,_ me recuerdo. 

La opción más accesible, ya que de nada me sirve una herramienta que no está dispuesta a cooperar, sería eliminarlo del camino. Pero... Oh. Sorpresa. Tom no está de acuerdo con esa idea... 

-Dale tiempo, muchacho -digo suavemente.- No es fácil tener que asimilar esta clase de información en un día, y esperar al siguiente estar de lo más normal, Harry. 

El niño asiente. Sonrío tiernamente. Lo que sea para darle valor y confianza, como en tantas ocasiones pasadas con otras personas. 

-Si tienes cualquier tipo de pregunta sobre... -breve pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- el trabajo de mi vida, Harry. Estaré más que complacido de responderlas. ¿Está bien? 

-Si, Tom. 

Con cierta pena en mi corazón, noto que el infante recurre demasiado al nombre de mi padre en vez del que yo mismo me forjé. 

Tiempo, me repito. La confianza se gana con esfuerzo, y se pierde sin un intento. Le va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse. 

-_Accio_ caja. 

Una mediana caja de madera proveniente de mi estudio responde a mi invocación. Se posa al lado de mi plato. Acaricio tiernamente la superficie pulida de la tapa. Demasiados hermosos recuerdos vuelan a mi conciencia. Sonrío placenteramente. 

Fijo mi vista en Harry mientras levanto la tapa del objeto. Con un ligero movimiento de mi varita, deslizo mi preciado trofeo sobre la mesa. Se detiene justo enfrente al niño. 

-Escoge una. 

Yo sé lo mucho que al niño le agrada aprender. El empeño que invierte en sus estudios. La habilidad innata que posee. Ya tiene la edad adecuada para que se le enseñe lo correcto. Que resulte ser un cómodo distractor de su conflicto interno, ayuda también. 

-¿Varitas? -una expresión de confusión en su rostro. 

-Tu primera varita. -asiento con la cabeza.- Creo que ya es hora de empezar tu _verdadero_ entrenamiento de magia, Harry. 

* * *

Umm... me hubiera gustado hacer este capítulo más largo... pero lastimosamente estoy con un bloqueo terrible ;_; Pensé que después del diálogo del episodio pasado, iba a ser más fácil liberarme de mi pared de ladrillos, pero parece que no fue así. Tan sólo espero que no continue... -_- 


	7. De Lecciones y Pociones

El mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenece a su autora JK Rowling y a quien ella a escogido venderle sus derechos... yo simplemente estoy aprovechándome... digo, escribiendo sobre los personajes ^^;;  
**Agradecimientos**  
**Caila-c**: Si que tienes una manera extraña de dejar reviews ^^;; jeje... Espero que la siguiente vez puedas escribir un poquito más...  
**Lina Saotome**: Te perdono por no haber leído mi historia ^.^ (con tal que lo sigas haciendo... jejeje =P) A mi también me gusta el yaoi... (podrías decir que me encanta...) pero no para escribirlos, simplemente para leerlos =P (mi enamorado piensa que estoy mal de la cabeza... 1/2 homofóbico ^^;;). Me siento halagada de que consideres mi historia lo suficiente buena para ponerla en tus favoritos ^.^ Gracias por el cumplido =D Estoy de acuerdo en que a Harry le tomaría tiempo aceptarlo todo de golpe... pero tiene que aprender a vivir con ello... aunque no le agrade ^.- Sobre lo de Slytherin... lee más abajo... (sorry Lina!) Gracias de nuevo por tu review! (me incentivan... y como dije antes, sobretodo los comentarios largos! =P)  
**Lupin**: Gracias por tus palabras ^.^ Y no te preocupes, que la historia continúa hasta que yo diga lo contrario =P (Además que aún no tengo pensado el final ^^;;) Sobre lo de la varita, me alegro que mi historia te intrigue lo suficiente como para que tengas ese tipo de consideraciones. No te preocupes, lee más abajo para una aclaración. Si tienes más preguntas, me encantaría responderlas. Ah! Otra cosa... el e-mail que dejaste la otra vez, me rebotó. Revisa si estaba bien tipiado o si tu bandeja estaba llena... 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Lecciones y Pociones_

**Nota 1:**  
Lo diré de una vez porque me hacen la misma pregunta varias personas...  
No. Harry no irá a Slytherin. Hay muchas razones por las que no acabará en esa casa, y todas ellas tienen que ver con la individualidad que él posee. En otras palabras... él escoge no ir a Slytherin... Así como no terminará siendo amigo de Draco... o al menos eso tengo pensado... quizá la decisión cambie en un futuro ^^;; Aún falta para llegar a Hogwarts... y Harry tiene mucho que crecer y aprender en su camino. 

**Nota 2:** Ahora espero que no me apedreen por la nota 1... ^^;; En fin... Sobre lo que _Lupin_ plantea sobre las varitas (lean su review!), es completamente válido... mas tienen que tener en cuenta que esas varitas _ya habían escogido_... (¿De dónde creen que Voldemort las sacó? >.) Además, Harry es un menor de edad (5 años en ese momento -_-) como para poder ir tranquilamente a comprar legalmente una varita ^^;; Pero no se preocupen... que su papi le comprará una cuando vaya a Hogwarts ^.^ (y ahí sí será la varita la que escoja al mago ^.-) 

Ahora comencemos con el capítulo de hoy, si? (ya escucharé las quejas más tarde... ^^;;). Como siempre... términos en inglés... Aunque son los mismos de siempre...  
-_Death eater_ = Mortífago 

* * *

-¡_Lumos_! ¡_Lumos_! ¡_LUMOS_! –gritó el niño desesperado agitando una varita en su mano izquierda. 

Ninguna reacción. Exasperado, el muchacho arroja con fuerza el pedazo de madera al suelo. Si Nagini tuviera cejas, estaría alzando una en este momento. 

Tranquilo, Harry... El núcleo debe estar deteriorado. –opina desde la cama.> 

¿Quieres decir más deteriorado de lo que está ahora? –pregunta frustrado al levantar la varita.- No me quedan muchas opciones, Nagi... Por supuesto que no estoy tranquilo. No puedo estar tranquilo.> 

Analiza la superficie de caoba con la escasa luz presente; las cortinas cerradas no dejaban penetrar al sol. No logra ver grieta alguna, mas sí unas pequeñas letras doradas grabadas en la madera. 

_Propiedad de F. Longbottom_

Un helado escalofrío recorre su espina. Casi se había olvidado que estas varitas no eran _gratis_. Por supuesto que no lo eran. No había razón alguna para que su padre se lo recordara... 

_ -¡Muchacho estúpido! ¡¿Qué tan irresponsable puedes ser?! –exclamó Tom desde el otro lado del salón. _

-Lo lamento mucho, padre –se disculpó con la cabeza gacha. 

-¡Lo lamentas! ¡Lamentar vas a hacer cuando yo te mande personalmente _ a cazar varitas! –gritó enfurecido- Estas _ maderitas _-dijo con sarcasmo- no provienen sin precio alguno, ¿sabes, Potter? _

-Por supuesto, padre –mantuvo su vista en el suelo. No quería que Tom pensara que lo estaba desafiando si conectaba miradas. Se sentía totalmente responsable de la perdida del dichoso objeto. 

-Cuando tengas edad para adquirir una varita destinada a tu mano... –advirtió peligrosamente- Ten por seguro que yo _ no pagaré ni un _ knut _ adicional para reemplazar un pedazo de madera _ extraviado _ en _ tu _ posesión. _

Harry se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder. Nunca. Jamás. 

Malditos chiquillos del parque... 

Más tarde les daré una visita. Tan pronto como consiga una varita... 

-¡¿Qué tan despistado puedes ser?! –continuó su padre- ¡Ni que fuera cualquier instrumento! Es la _ herramienta que va a llegar a salvarte la vida algún día. ¡Deberías cuidar más de ella! –ira surcaba sus movimientos. _

El hombre tomó al niño por el mentón y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. 

-¿Cuándo aprenderás, Potter? –preguntó amenazadoramente. 

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio. 

-¡Cruccio_! _

Otro escalofrío al recordar el día de ayer. Felizmente que los efectos de la maldición ya habían pasado... 

Suspiró visiblemente. Encontrar otra varita compatible le estaba dando problemas. Si no hallaba una en la _colección_ de su padre, tendría que _buscarse_ una propia... 

La razón principal de que su elección se haya reducido _considerablemente_, era que se negaba a utilizar una que tuviera rastros de sangre en ella. Esto le dejó tan sólo unas cuantas varitas para escoger... Varias de las cuales no funcionaba en absoluto, como la de _Longbottom_. Otras que no le respondían con la suficiente intensidad. Y una que otra que simplemente no le gustaba estéticamente. 

Suspiró nuevamente. Ninguna de las varitas era como la de su padre. Aquella se sentía cálida al contacto, y zumbaba con poder cada vez que la hacía danzar por el aire. Esa sí que era especial. Lastimosamente, Tom no lo había dejado tocar la pieza desde el año pasado. 

-_Lumos _–susurró cogiendo otra sin fijarse en ella. 

Un rayo negro se disparó de la punta. Los instintos de Harry lo hicieron lanzarse a la alfombra para evitar cualquier posible rebote de las paredes (algunos hechizos eran conocidos por ello). Sin embargo, ningún disparo le vino de regreso. Se sentó sobre el tapiz verde de su habitación. La línea negra continuaba emanando de la varita. 

¡Un rayo de oscuridad! –le informó sorprendida Nagini- Han pasado algunos cientos de años desde que vi ese hechizo.> 

Eso significa que debo ser _completamente_ incompatible con el dueño de esta varita. –suspiró desesperanzado.> 

¿Me pregunto de quién es?> 

Tomando sugerencia de su amiga, el niño deshace el hechizo y analiza rigurosamente la madera. A diferencia de la anterior, en ésta no había un nombre, tan sólo un dibujo que simulaba un murciélago... 

-¡Aggg! –deja caer en pánico la pieza al montón desechado en el suelo. 

Reconocía esa varita. La había visto en una de sus visiones nocturnas el año pasado. 

La serpiente le dirigió otra mirada de curiosidad. 

¡Me alegro que ella reconozca que no soy para nada como su dueño! –exclamó con rabia, mirando de reojo la varita en cuestión.> 

Un _death eater_ traidor.> 

*** 

-¡No estás poniendo suficiente atención! –lo regaña su padre. 

Intenta concentrarse más. 

_Que aburrido... _

Observa a Tom medir meticulosamente la cantidad indicada de colmillos de serpiente en polvo. Su vista se desvía a la ventana de la cocina. Era irónico saber _quién_ era su padre; lo poderoso que era, y sin embargo, verlo hacer sus mezclas en un laboratorio improvisado. Debían de haber varios _death eaters_ que podrían cederle gustosamente un espacio en sus ambientes privados. Considerando lo adinerados que eran algunos de ellos... 

_Al menos sé que lo hace por mí._ Para que ninguno de esos imbéciles se entere de mi existencia, fue lo que dijo. ¿Me preguntó si esa será su muestra más grande de afecto? Sonríe soñadoramente. Su padre tenía una peculiar forma de mostrar sus sentimientos... 

_¡BAM!_

Harry salta asustado de su asiento. La mano de Tom estaba sobre la mesa, era claro que había sido él quien había hecho el sonido. Respira. Se prepara. El hombre tenía la cara roja de rabia. 

-¡POTTER! ¿HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE HE DICHO? –una ola de presión lo golpea al sentir el enojo de su padre. 

De repente, estaba muy agitado y con dificultad para respirar. Sus ojos lagrimean. Es imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Parpadea. Repetidamente. Evitaba tener que levantar su mano para frotárselos. No quería que Tom pensara que tenía sueño... 

-¡OBVIAMENTE QUE NO! –golpeó con su mano la mesa nuevamente. 

El niño se mantuvo callado. Fijó su mirada en la mesa. Era la primera vez que su padre lo encontraba _tan_ distraído durante la clase de pociones. La _cruciatus_ debe estar en camino... Tragó saliva y esperó. 

Y esperó. 

Sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación. 

Y siguió esperando. 

... 

Durante varios minutos silenciosos. 

Finalmente, oyó a su padre suspirar derrotado. 

-Explícame, muchacho, –inquirió delicadamente- ¿cuál es tu problema con las pociones? 

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. Tom tenía una expresión controlada. Su rostro aún estaba un poco más rojizo que lo normal, pero el niño sentía que la intensidad de su ira había disminuido. 

-Y, Harry, -advirtió su padre- quiero la verdad. No es la primera vez que esto sucede. 

Asintió. 

-Son aburridas... –comenzó a decir. 

Tom levantó una ceja. 

-¿Aburridas? 

Asintió nuevamente. 

¿Su padre quería la verdad? Pues se la iba a dar, aunque sabía que después de esto, Tom no se resistiría a castigarlo. Pociones era una de las ramas de magia que más fascinantes le parecían, y que Harry decidiera que simplemente no llamaban su atención, sería tomado en la zona de 'Te desafío a probarme lo contrario'. O en otras palabras... _Cruciatus_. 

Fijó su mirada en el caldero y se forzó a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

-Son imprecisas... basta que te falte o sobre unos gramos de cualquier ingrediente, y el efecto puede ser desastroso –opinó sin atreverse a ver la cara de su padre.- Además se tardan mucho en preparar, más fácil es hacer un conjuro con la varita... 

-No es que sean imprecisas, -interrumpió el hombre- el hecho es que son _demasiado_ precisas. Si fallas en la medición de los ingredientes, es natural que no obtengas el efecto deseado, Potter –su voz extrañamente calmada. 

-Depende de cómo lo veas, Tom. 

*** 

Voldemort sonrió enigmáticamente. 

Parte de sí se sentía orgulloso de su h... de Harry. El niño comenzaba a tener carácter para expresar sus ideas, sin importarle la opinión de otros. Demostraba cierta independencia. Eso era bueno. 

Y sin embargo... No iba a dejar que lo desafiara tan directamente y escapase sin rasguño alguno. Si debía de haber una persona a la que eternamente debía de obedecer, esa era él. No podía arriesgarse a que el niño se le volviera rebelde. 

-Las pociones nos permiten hacer hechizos más complicados, Potter –ajustó su tono en frialdad.- Conjuros imposibles de lograr con un simple movimiento de varita. Algunas de las cocciones pueden salvar tu frágil vida, niño. Sería una estupidez que no aprendas sobre aquello que terminará ayudándote. 

Tomó toscamente la muñeca del muchacho. Un instante de temor en aquellos ojos cristalinos que posee, antes de desaparecer por completo. Harry no hizo movimiento alguno para librarse de la mano que rudamente lo lastimaba. 

Lo miró directamente a los ojos. 

Si... Quizá era una decisión un poco radical, mas daría su punto a entender, además de ser un efectivo castigo e _incentivo_ futuro para el muchacho. Había estado jugueteando con la idea desde que advirtió que el niño no tomaba la debida importancia a las pociones, y era hora de darle una lección. 

Déjame darte un ejemplo, pequeño Harry –sonrió malévolamente.- Nagini, haz los honores.> 

La serpiente lo miró perpleja. Conectó miradas con Voldemort, preguntando silenciosamente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole sus respuestas. La reptil, localizada en una de las sillas de la cocina, se abrió paso hasta el muchacho y lo miró con ojos intensos. Varios segundos pasaron. Harry, comprendiendo lo que se venía, dio su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa determinada. Sin embargo, Nagini dudó varios segundos antes de prepararse para la acción. 

-Padre, de haber sabido que deseabas deshacerte de mí, te podría haber ahorrado _tanto_ trabajo y espectáculo –comentó casualmente.- Si mi vida te hace feliz... 

-¿Quieres morir, Harry? –interrumpió Voldemort. 

¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo? 

Sostuvo fuertemente el brazo del niño, sus delgados dedos marcando brutalmente su piel. 

-La muerte no me asusta, padre. 

Nagini hunde sus poderosos colmillos en la suave carne. Un tremor recorre el cuerpo de Harry al sentir el veneno ingresar a su cuerpo. 

_Hmmm... Ahora esperemos que no me haya equivocado en la fórmula._

*** 

No. No estaba asustado. No lo estaba. En serio. 

Un dolor vibrante, proveniente de su brazo derecho, produjo un ligero escalofrío por su cuerpo. 

El lugar donde Nagi había mordido no importaba, porque ya ni sentía sensaciones provenientes de ahí. Ni siquiera de sus dedos. Todo lo que Harry experimentaba, era una corriente de fuego que se expandía lentamente de su miembro. 

-El veneno toma tiempo en hacer efecto. Pero en promedio, diría que posees unos diez minutos más de vida –escuchó a su padre informar. 

No. No tenía miedo. No estaba nervioso. De verdad. 

La muerte no era algo trágico. Ni fatal. Habían cosas peores... 

Tenía frío. Terrible frío. Curioso. Hace tan sólo unos segundos podría haber jurado que el veneno le iba a hacer entrar en calor. Posiblemente fiebre. 

Su padre soltó su brazo. Parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta que Nagini había dejado de hacer contacto con su sangre. Parpadeó de nuevo. Por alguna extraña razón, sus anteojos parecían haberse empañado. Veía borroso. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, a lo mejor eran lágrimas las que obstruían su vista. No lo eran. Quizá los anteojos, entonces. 

-Debería explicarte lo que estás experimentando, Harry –Tom podría estar sonriendo, mas no tenía forma de saberlo.- Vas a perder los sentidos rápidamente. El primero será, obviamente, la vista. 

_No me digas..._

Su vista se degeneraba a una velocidad atroz. 

En un par de minutos se quedó en la oscuridad. Eso, sumado al hecho que aún seguía con frío, no hacían de esta experiencia la mejor de todas. 

-Luego vendrán el olfato, el gusto y el tacto. El último en irse será el oído. Razón por la cual no me preocupo de que no me estés prestando atención, porque en un par de minutos, _yo_ seré el _único_ contacto con el mundo externo que poseas. 

Ahora definitivamente debía de estar sonriendo. 

_Pero su padre no lo dejaría morir, ¿verdad?_

_Ah, ¿no?, se recordó sarcásticamente, ¿A cuánta gente a asesinado?_

Se congelaba. Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó, en un intento de calor. Lo más extraño, era que el contacto le decía que estaba caliente. Demasiado caliente para ser normal. 

Entonces el frío era una alucinación... y una muy buena. Pudo sentir cómo involuntariamente tiritaba. No importaba lo que en realidad estuviera sucediendo, mientras su mente lo creyera, era algo real para su cuerpo físico. Aunque quizá no. Recordó que cuando estuvo con fiebre hace dos meses, no había cosa más relajante que estar acostado bajo veinte capas de colchas y frazadas. Cómo sufría cada vez que tenía que ir al baño... 

Pero eso no importa. Voy a morir. 

_¿Tú crees...? _

_¿Apostarías?_

Al menos conoceré a mis padres... 

Harry querido, aguanta –escuchó la voz de Nagi.> 

Ahí va mi segundo sentido, se dijo. 

La habitación ya no apestaba al distintivo olor de la poción que preparaban minutos antes. O mejor dicho: Él ya no olfateaba nada. 

Estoy bien, Nagi –susurró en dirección de la voz.> 

¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta locura? ¿No podrías haber utilizado el _Avara Kedavra_, Tom? Al menos no sufriría de hipotermia... o de incandescente fiebre, cualquiera de las dos que sean real... A lo mejor eran ambas, nunca sabías cuando de asuntos mágicos se trataba. 

No tengas miedo... No entres en pánico... No te pongas nervioso... Relájate... –aconsejó la reptil.> 

¿Miedo? ¿Qué miedo? ¿Nervioso? No. No era la decisión de él si quedaba vivo o no. Su vida no le pertenecía. Al fin y al cabo, él debía de estar muerto... 

No te preocupghhh.... –la lengua se le adormeció y no pudo terminar de hablar.> 

Ya veo... El gusto, Harry –escuchó decir a Tom.- Hmmm... Sólo para fines informativos, te diré que el exacto tiempo en el que pierdes los sentidos es de seis minutos. Una para la vista, dos para el olfato, treinta segundos para el gusto, otros treinta para el tacto, y finalmente dos minutos más para el oído. Después de eso, son cuatro minutos de patética existencia...> 

Cuando se vaya el tacto, se irá el frío... ¿Verdad?... Ojalá... Seguía tiritando involuntariamente. 

Fugazmente sintió como se le dormían los músculos. Dejó de temblar, o al menos ya no caía en cuenta que lo seguía haciendo. Con un ruido sordo cayó de pleno en el suelo de la cocina. Al menos no sintió el golpe, aunque aquello no evito que lo oyera. Oh. Si tan sólo hubiera podido perfeccionar el veneno para que lo adormeciera en la _cruciatus_... 

mí no es del todo eficaz. O la administras antes que la víctima entre en la etapa vegetal, o lo pierdes en absoluto... Se tarda un poco en hacer efecto... No he tenido el tiempo para investigar más a fondo...> 

Sonido de túnicas, y otros tantos irreconocibles. Ni que fueran importantes... 

Un tímido escalofrío recorre su espina y todo se volvió silencio. 

_No tengo miedo_, fue lo único que pensó antes de caer en la oscuridad. 

*** 

Tan ligero. 

¿Era necesario hacer eso, amo?> 

Miró la delicadeza de su pequeña figura. Su fragilidad. Su palidez. Su rostro angelical. Tomó unos segundos para acariciar su cabello. 

Tan parecido. 

Ciertamente no había duda del por qué Tom Riddle lo consideraba su hijo. La similitud entre ambos era asombrosa. ¿A lo mejor debería mostrarle fotos a Harry? Quizás... 

Depositó, con sumo cuidado, al niño en la cama. 

No habíamos trabajado en el antídoto desde hace décadas, amo. No puede culparme de temer por la vida del bebé.> 

No te culpo –acarició gentilmente la cicatriz que marcaba su inmaculado rostro.> 

_Yo también..._

La preocupada serpiente se deslizó por las cubiertas y sábanas, reposando su ligera cabeza en el pecho de su pequeño amo. Ambos se habían vueltos realmente cercanos. No había día que pasara, en el que Nagini no le reclamara su _salvaje_ disciplina con el muchacho. 

Sonrió. Al menos Harry tenía a alguien que hiciera el papel de madre, aunque ésta no sea de la misma especie... 

Se pone de pie. 

-¿Papi, no me vas a acurrucar? –murmura una voz infantil. 

El hombre voltea. Sorprendido. Asustado. 

Alivio. 

El niño estaba hablando en sueños. 

* * *

Je... debo admitir que no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer con Harry cuando 'visite' a sus 'amiguitos' ^^;; Tengo una vaga idea del porqué les tiene cólera... pero no sé de lo que el niño sea capaz de hacer... Supongo que tendré que discutir un momento con mi musa... ^.^ Si sigo sin ideas, tendré que dejar la escena para la imaginación de cada uno de ustedes =P 


	8. De Muggles y Mudanzas

Ya saben... si Harry Potter y todos sus personajes me pertenecieran, seria millonaria y probablemente no tendría una conexión a internet tan frustrante como la que tengo ahora...   
**Agradecimientos**  
**Nekocha**: Si que tienes mala suerte! ^^;; Quizá el problema sea el carácter '' como ya te mencioné... lo mismo me sucede cuando escribo los capítulos, por eso evita utilizar la carita '>.' ^^;; Ok. Ya sabía que alguien iba a hacer la 1ra pregunta... jejeje...  
No. Sevie no es el traidor de la varita ^.^ (Quien me creería si dijera que él tuviera un dibujito de un murciélago?? ...nadie =P) La cicatriz es una nota que está más abajo... Y sobre la tercera pregunta... solo te diré que Harry no teme decir la verdad a su papi... ahora ya veremos qué hará él con la información... ^.^  
**Selene**: Parece que no eres la única a la que le pasa eso... _Nekocha_ tuvo el mismo problema... ¬¬ (En el mismo capítulo, en realidad... me pregunto si eso habrá sido coincidencia?). Hmm...? Te parece que Harry se aleja de su padre?... Lee más abajo para una aclaración ^.^ Gracias por llamarlo a mi atención. Sobre los niños... Harry definitivamente va a comprender por qué Tom hace lo que hace... aunque quizá no sea como tú lo piensas ^^;; Me parece que te encantaría que Harry sea completamente cruel y oscuro =P  
**Caila-c**: En realidad sí había notado que me habías puesto en tus favoritos, pero no mencioné nada porque a lo mejor podía haber sido un error ^^;; jejejeje... Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me ayuda enormemente a subirme la autoestima ^.^ Espero no desilusionarte *sonrisa nerviosa* ¿y no me tardé mucho, o sí? La respuesta a lo de los engendros es... Aughh... a pain in the ass… No pude escribir la escena, por más que quería... Al menos dejé pistas y explico por qué es que Harry está tan molesto con ellos... ;_; Estuve un poco bloqueada... (y aún no respondo tu e-mail, lo voy a hacer después de subir el capítulo...)  
**Lina Saotome**: Parece que al igual que _Selene_ esperas que Harry se vuelva completamente cruel y despiadado ^^;; Oh, bueno... Lo siento… ^^;; El niño es 'hijo' de Tom, pero no le pongamos etiquetas... también tiene una personalidad y mentalidad propia. Además de su propios conflictos (punto principal de todo este 'fic). Y sí. Se va a volver amigo de Ron y Hermione... aunque no sé como será esa 'de la nada' porque aún no he llegado a pensar en Hogwarts... Bueno, mi enamorado no es tan homofóbico como antes, y en cierto punto ha llegado a respetar mi opinión, aunque ello no evita que le encante molestarme con el tema ^^;; Pero sí tienes razón al decir que no le gusta el yaoi =P Umm... si tienes preguntas sobre la historia, hazlas. Lamentablemente no tengo un lector beta que me diga que las imágenes en mi cabeza no han sido plasmadas en papel... por lo que resulta medio confuso a veces.  
**May Potter**: "macabro"? Jejeje.. la verdad es que el capítulo iba a acabar cuando Harry se desmayaba... pero de la nada me vino esa línea... y no me pude resistir a crear el contexto para ponerla... ^^;; Lamentablemente esa escena a creado muchas dudas... pero no importa, siempre y cuando me divierta escribiendo la historia =P  
**Aspy**: Lee mis notas-comentario más abajo para que recibas una explicación sobre la cicatriz ^.^ Te parece 'oscuro y tétrico'? Jejeje.. me honras con ese cumplido =P Me alegro que te agrade la historia hasta ahora. Yo también siento que Lily Potter ha sido descuidada... pero después de todo, Harry no tiene con quien compararla hasta ahora... (El comentario de Nagini haciendo el papel de madre, proviene de Voldemort, por lo tanto el niño no tiene la menor idea de la analogía). Si tiene pesadillas con Lily? ^.^ Tú que crees? ^.- (sólo hemos visto una escena en donde narro una de las tantas pesadillas de Harry. Fue sobre James porque quería crear contexto para el capítulo donde Voldie le dice la verdad sobre el asesinato de sus padres). Así que apostaría mi dinero a que sí sueña con su madre... ^^;; Qué fue con la varita? ^.^ Lee el capítulo de hoy =)  
**Arabella Figg Kalabaza**: Gracias! Gracias ^.^ Y yo que siempre me encuentro insegura sobre la historia ^^;; Estoy COMPLETAMENTE de acuerdo contigo! Harry parece ser tan maduro, no? Una de las razones es porque me daba flojera escribirlo en términos simplistas de un niño de más o menos su edad (el capítulo en que lo intenté fue un desastre ^^;;). Además es justo pensar que Voldemort lo forzara a crecer rápidamente, al igual que las repetidas ocasiones en que ha sido espectador de torturas y asesinatos. Yep. Tom y Voldemort son como dos opuestos. Riddle está ansioso de recibir amor y afecto, de ser aceptado por los demás, de poner fe en las otras personas... mientras Voldemort odia ser 'débil', considera la frialdad e indiferencia la superioridad total, desea que el resto lo respete (y obedezca), quiere constante venganza contra su padre (y _muggles_)... Es como si Voldemort fuera el cascarón que protege a Tom Riddle del exterior. En sí, Tom es la parte _humana_ del _Dark Lord_. Aunque Voldie se mantiene activo en el mundo mágico, aún no se ha atrevido a lanzar un ataque masivo (si relatara ese aspecto de la historia, el 'fic se desviaría completamente de la intención original). Y no. Dumbledore no sabe que Harry está en manos de Voldemort, pero tiene sus respectivas dudas del paradero del niño (aunque nada conciso). Y sipi. Lo buscaron (te imaginas que Sirius se rinda así de fácilmente con su ahijado? ^^;;). No sé aún que pasará cuando llegue a Hogwarts... ¬¬ (ya veremos, la historia tiene una vida propia). Y me acabas de dar una idea Arabella! Jeje... El Niño Que se Perdió ^.-  


**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Muggles y Mudanzas_

Prepárense para una GRAN nota-comentario ^^;; 

Sobre los chiquillos que nuestro pequeño irá a visitar en este capítulo, debo comentar que Harry es un niño muy sensible (y tímido) con personas que no sean Nagini, Voldemort y Demy (principalmente porque no ha tratado frecuentemente con nadie más), así que a lo mejor a ustedes no les parece muy cruel lo que le hicieron sus 'amiguitos'... Pero a él no le agradó para nada... ^^;; Debo añadir que al parecer aún no a aprendido a controlar su ira ^^;; (igual que su padre...) 

Hmm... Me alegro que se hayan dado cuenta del pequeño cambio en la actitud de Harry con respecto a su padre! (comparando los capítulos 6 y 7) Jejeje... es que nuestro niño ha crecido ^.^   
Ha pasado un año desde que Harry se ha enterado sobre sus padres, y ha perdido GRAN parte de su inocencia infantil (reconoce que sus pesadillas son *reales*, y por tanto, también los actos de tortura que Tom comete...). Quizá esa sea la razón por la que perciben que se haya vuelto más frío y distante, cuando en realidad está aprendiendo a mantener algunos de sus pensamientos privados, madurando emocionalmente de la forma más brutal... y al mismo tiempo imitando a su padre (sarcasmo, frialdad e indiferencia...) ^^;; En esencia, Harry sigue amando a Tom con todo su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo vive con sus propios fantasmas... Creo que la escena del veneno en vez de aclarar las cosas, lo confundió todo más... ¬¬  
El niño *ama* a Voldemort, pero al mismo tiempo también quiere a sus verdaderos padres, y en consecuencia, vive en un constante conflicto interno... (el cual era una de las premisas principales de la base de la historia...) Esto a su vez conllevará a una peculiar relación que se desarrollará entre 'padre'-hijo (que tan solo espero sea fácil de desarrollar y escribir... porque de la idea que tengo en mi cabeza, a pasarlo a escrito... GRANDES diferencias... ¬¬). 

Ya que me preguntan sobre la cicatriz de Harry, aquí explico algo. La cicatriz que Voldie acariciaba el capítulo anterior (De Lecciones y Pociones) era la que él mismo le da a Harry el día que decide 'adoptarlo'... (creo que me olvide mencionar que era ESA cicatriz ^^;;;) Jejeje... bueno. Voy a intentar explicar la razón por la que le causa dolor, pero no me está siendo fácil... (ya es como la cuarta vez que reescribo el maldito párrafo... GRRR).  
Harry posee una conexión psíquica con Voldemort. Parte de ella es gracias al _Parsithel_ y la otra es por la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que posee ^.^ El hecho que _Wormtail_ (Colagusano) le haya lanzado el _Avara Kedavra_ estando bajo la _imperius_ de Voldemort, logra el mismo efecto que se explica en los libros (la parte en que Voldie volca parte de su poder en el muchacho y crea al mismo tiempo un lazo que le causa dolor cada vez que él se encuentre cerca o se sienta furioso contra él).   
Ahora... ¿Por qué no le duele a Harry constantemente la 'cabeza' (como él lo pone)? Después de todo vive con Tom, ¿no? Oh... mi simple excusa al tema es esta: Costumbre. ¿Qué creen que ocasiona la repetida _cruciatus_? (Rpta: Resistencia al dolor... ^^;;) Además del hecho que Voldemort no lo *odia* como en el canon (los libros), por tanto su furia no es tan fuerte. Es más, el causante de dolor cada vez que Tom se enoja con su hijo es el _Parsithel_ (¿De dónde creen que viene la presión en los pulmones y la agitación de la respiración? Parte es su reacción a la gran ola de emoción proveniente de su padre, mientras la otra es una fracción de lo que siente Voldemort).  
Entonces si está 'acostumbrado'... ¿Por qué siente dolor alguno?   
Porque cuando su padre se enoja _con el resto_, su emoción no es disminuida por el afecto que siente hacia ellos (si no hay afecto ^^;;). Además de tomar a Harry desprevenido (durmiendo).  
Esto termina el tutorial de la cicatriz. Espero que haya esclarecido en algo todo este rollo (no saben todo lo que me costó ponerlo en palabras!!! ARGHH!). Si no he despejado sus dudas sobre el dichoso relámpago, hagan preguntas! ^.- 

Cualquier otro tema que deseen que aclare, por favor háganmelo llegar. No saben lo mucho que me encanta escribir hablando cualquier cosa... ^.^ (y yo advertí que iba a ser largo, ¿no? Jejeje...) 

-_Parselmouth_ = Persona que habla parsel. 

* * *

No. No quería hacerlo. La sola idea me daba asco. 

Pero... 

Un buen pero. Maldición. 

Incluso la elfa se había dado cuenta de aquello, y eso ya era grave. 

El niño se volvía más retraído e introvertido con cada hora adicional que pasaba dentro de la casa. Ni siquiera Nagini lo lograba sacar de este estado de humor. Un tanto preocupante. 

Reconsideré las imágenes que cruzaban por mi cabeza. 

Muggles_, qué mal olientes criaturas. Esclavizadas a una vida inferior sin los privilegios de la magia. Animales incapaces de sentimientos. Ignorantes al nivel más alto. A veces pensaba que sería bueno revelar la existencia de magia a los tarados, aunque sea sólo para disfrutar de su pánica reacción. Pero entonces, la situación podría volverse peligrosa... Los _muggles_ no eran conocidos por su comprensión a aquellas cosas que no entendían, sino por la destrucción de las mismas. No quisiera encontrarme en una peligrosa posición. Era obvio que ellos me sobrepasaban en número, y a menos que el imbécil de Dumbledore no esté en el camino, no pienso arriesgarme. _

Pero, ese no es el tema. No debo dejar divagar mi mente. Eso es para discusiones en el Círculo de Sombras. 

Ahora, el niño. 

Dejando de lado mis prejuicios sociales, la situación podría ser muy útil. Era hora que Harry aprendiera el estilo de vida que sería su cubierta por varios de los años siguientes. Esto podría ayudarlo enormemente. Incluso para mí, los conocimientos muggle_ me daban ventajas sobre el resto del mundo mágico... _

¡Muggles_! Cómo los aborrezco... _

*** 

-¿A dónde vas? 

Detuvo sus pasos. Volteó. 

Tom estaba recostado serenamente sobre un sillón, pies sobre una silla y un grueso libro frente a su nariz. Ojos rojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Respiró hondamente. Por supuesto que debió haber pedido permiso... Después de todo, era raro que esté vestido con ropa _muggle_. Pero si su padre no le dejaba salir... 

-Al parque, padre -respondió entrando en el estudio. 

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente. Cerró el libro de golpe y le señaló que se acercara más. 

Harry así lo hizo. 

-¿Recordaste nuestra conversación? -su voz casual. 

No había duda a qué diálogo se referiría. 

-Esa no es la razón -aclaró tomando asiento en la silla ahora vacante. Su padre había enderezado su compostura. Dedos entrelazados sobre su rodilla. Ojos cerrados. 

-Lo sé -una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica esparciéndose en su rostro.- Nagini -fue lo único que dijo. 

Comprendió de inmediato. 

-Sin embargo, ¿consideraste lo que te comenté? -volvió a inquirir, levantando sus párpados. 

Se acomodó en el asiento. Sí. Lo había pensado... mas no veía el por qué tenía que ser tan pronto. 

_ -¿Estás bien, Harry? _

El niño levantó la mirada del suelo. Estar alrededor de tanta gente le incomodaba. ¿Por qué había escogido un centro comercial muggle_? De todos los lugares posibles... _

-¿No es peligroso este lugar?-preguntó antes de poder evitarlo. 

Los aurores... 

-¿Crees que estaríamos acá si pensara que podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento? -sarcasmo lo recibió. 

La verdad era que sí le creía capaz. 

Volvió a dar un vistazo panorámico. Ninguno de los muggles _les prestaba atención. Lo cual no era de extrañar. Después de todo, ¿quién se preocuparía por dos niños andando solos por el lugar? Tom ya lo había explicado. Qué mejor disfraz para despistar a tus enemigos que aquel que piensan jamás utilizarás, y si por labores del destino, evocaban sentimientos débiles en ellos, lo hacía mucho mejor. _

-Nadie presta atención a lo que dos pequeños niños hablan, Harry. Siempre lo atribuyen a su incontenible imaginación. Incluso si habláramos de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, -un brillo pícaro resaltó en sus ojos oscuros- ningún muggle_ tomaría cuenta de nuestras palabras. _

El muchacho de ojos negros sonrió misteriosamente. Su lacio cabello castaño le llegaba a las orejas, mientras sus pecas se perdían en la tonalidad de su piel. Tom se había prestado ropa de Harry para poder vestirse en la figura que la poción Multijugos_ le otorgó. _

-¿Es ese el niño con el que he estado soñando? -preguntó tras recordar las actividades nocturnas de la semana pasada. Siempre que cerraba los ojos, veía la cara que ahora Tom utilizaba. 

-Ah... ¿Te refieres a Martin Breck? -su tono burlón y satisfecho. 

-Me sorprende que sepas su nombre, Tom -divergió su mirada a una pareja que los miraba aprensivamente. Sonrió tiernamente, de la manera que su padre le había enseñado. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó hablando con su esposo. 

Tan predecibles... 

-Fui a su funeral ayer. Es obvio que recuerde el nombre, ¿no te parece? 

-¿Diste tu debido pésame a los padres? -soltó una risita ante el prospecto visual. 

Aunque era obvio lo que implícitamente sugería. Su estado de humor cayó en picada. Tom rió maliciosamente sin notar la pesada sombra que nubló sus ojos jade por un nanosegundo. 

-Por supuesto -su mano alborotó su ya caótico cabello.- Me agrada tu sentido del humor, Harry. Me recuerdas tanto a mí, que me asombro. 

Conocía a Voldemort _lo suficiente como para saber que ese 'pésame' no era sino un ticket de ida sin regreso al mundo del No Retorno. _

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Harry se permitió escuchar los temas de conversación alrededor de ellos. Nada interesante. Confía en muggles_ para tomar importancia a las cosas más superficiales... _

Al menos ya no sufrían, se consoló. 

-¿Te vas a comer el helado? -el niño de ojos oscuros preguntó en un tono infantil, por un instante haciéndolo olvidar que se encontraba frente a su padre. 

Harry sonrió. Su padre podía ser tan buen_ actor. Fingir sentimientos que no existían era una de las grandes habilidades de Tom. Algo que había 'heredado' Harry, aunque ello no evitaba que el hombre no pudiera leerlo como libro abierto. Quizá intervenía el hecho que él se negaba a ser otra cosa más que totalmente sincero con el asesino de sus padres. _

-¿Por qué un centro comercial? -una nerviosa compostura mientras prestaba atención a su copa de helado. 

-Estamos de compras muggle_. _

-¿Por qué no un lugar más desolado? 

Sin mucho público... 

La mesera miró al par de niños sentados en la mesa, una expresión de intriga. Tom le regaló una tímida mirada, saboreando su helado de chocolate. Harry preguntaba constantemente si ya iba a regresar su tía, preocupado y nervioso. Satisfecha, dirigió su atención a sus demás clientes. 

-Necesitas socializar más -una mirada de reojo a cualquier otro posible espía.- Tu incomodidad ante las personas sólo logran obstaculizar nuestros planes, Harry. 

Un gemido culpable. 

-Ya sabes cuál es tu futura cubierta. El relato que vas a repetir y actuar bajo la protección_ de Hogwarts... ¿o no? _

Asintió silenciosamente. 

-Entonces no debo de reiterar la crucial importancia de los muggles_. _

-Lo sé -cuchara en la boca. 

Pausa en el que ambos disfrutaron sus copas. El niño de ojos cristalinos dirigiendo nerviosas miradas alrededor. Ojos en sombras mirándolo atentamente, brillos momentáneos de duda. 

Tom estaba dando sus últimas reconsideraciones. 

Silencio entre los dos. 

-Vas a mudarte a vivir solo, Harry -la voz de Martin inexpresiva. 

¡¿QUÉ?! 

¡Pero si yo no quiero vivir solo! 

No quiero alejarme de ti. 

Tengo miedo... 

Siempre he sido protegido... 

-... -las palabras le fallaron. 

-De la manera muggle_, he de añadir -conectó miradas con ojos pálidos.- Sin magia, a menos que te dé mi permiso, o sea una _extrema_ emergencia. En cuyo caso deberás de comunicarte inmediatamente conmigo luego que suceda. _

Ruido externo de otras personas sumergidas en sus triviales conversaciones. Tensión creciente con cada instante. 

-¿Cuándo...? -su hilo de voz se quebrantó. 

-Pronto. 

-Es muy pronto... -se limitó a decir. 

-Escúchame, muchacho -acercó su rostro al del niño.- La cultura _muggle_ no se aprende en un par de semanas. O meses. 

Intensos ojos fijos en un mar de desesperanza. Harry sabía que no había forma de convencer a su padre de lo contrario. Tom siempre hacía y deshacía con su vida, no que a él le importara quitarle ese privilegio. Después de todo, no era justo que él estuviera vivo. Su vida no le pertenecía. 

-Además, no es como si no me volvieras a ver. Estoy seguro que tendremos contacto permanente -añadió. 

Un has de esperanza se asomaba. 

-¿Me dejarás participar en las reuniones, padre? -emoción no por el acto en sí, sino por la oportunidad de estar cerca del hombre. 

-Aún no. Eres demasiado joven. 

_No, no lo soy._

-Tom, yo _sueño_ con ellas. Nada de lo que sucede ahí pasa desapercibido de mi atención. 

-¡Aún no, he dicho! -exclamó alzando la voz. 

El mensaje era claro: "Esto no se discute". 

Suspiró. 

-Lo que tu digas, padre. 

-Esta semana, será entonces. Este apartamento será perfecto, pequeño pero confortable. Ya me encargaré de remover todos los elementos referentes a la magia -le informó-. Demy se quedará a tu cuidado, hasta que aprendas a ser autosuficiente. Tiene prohibido utilizar cualquier clase de magia, al igual que tú. 

Hizo una pausa para dar énfasis a lo último dicho. 

Asintió. 

-Nada. De. Magia. Sólo en _extrema. Extrema_ emergencia -dedo índice en advertencia.- De suceder en la calle, fuera de las protecciones que pondré en el departamento, ten siempre en cuenta desalojar el vaticinio ni bien termines. Sobretodo si es alguna maldición de las Artes Oscuras, Harry. Los aurores están siempre atentos, uno nunca puede dejar de ser cuidadoso. 

-Por supuesto, padre. 

-Ya en caso que no puedas huir, utiliza el _Parsithel_ como medio de escape. Yo me encargaré de manejar las consecuencias. 

Sonrió. La sobreprotección que Tom demostraba en este tipo de ocasiones, le llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. Siempre cuidadoso de darle toda clase de advertencias y posibles soluciones, y sin embargo, dejarle independencia para que él actúe como mejor le parezca. 

-¿Y Nagini? 

Tantos años en su compañía y acostumbrado a sus sugerencias... Se sentiría desorientado de perderla. 

-Alternará hogares. Acostúmbrate a la idea de que en Hogwarts no podrás disfrutar de su presencia la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Se mordió el labio inferior. Eso era cierto. El ser _parselmouth_ no era bien visto por la comunidad mágica, sobretodo en los años actuales... Si alguien lo veía hablando con Nagi, sospechas e interrogatorios podrían complicar las cosas demasiado. 

Su padre relajó su postura en el sillón. Manos cuidadosamente recogiendo su libro dejado a un lado, buscando la página marcada. Idioma incomprensible y páginas amarillas fueron lo único que Harry pudo descifrar. Quizá era otro libro que hablaba sobre la inmortalidad, ya sabía lo mucho que al hombre le gustaba leer al respecto. 

Dando la plática por terminado, se pone de pie. 

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? -ojos candentes escaneando líneas de párrafos encriptados. 

-No lo sé, padre -responde sinceramente. 

-Clase de pociones a las seis. Quiero evaluar tu fórmula. 

Asiente solemnemente. Ya sabía qué fórmula era y cuál iba a ser el _método_ de evaluación. Sonríe maliciosamente al salir del estudio. 

Oh, sí... El antídoto de Nagini lo podía recitar sin esfuerzo. Incluso había creado en teoría, una variante que te permitía proporcionar la medicina en la etapa vegetal, sin mayores problemas. Además de no dejarte inconsciente apenas ingerida. 

Ahora sólo faltaba ponerla a prueba. 

*** 

Nerviosismo y timidez usual reemplazado por impulsos irracionales. Manos temblaban en anticipación. Piel vibraba de excitación. Encontraba un gran reto el esperar pacientemente. 

La banca en la que estaba sentado era la misma que había utilizado días pasados para espiar al grupo. Sus actividades cotidianas. Las actitudes de sus miembros. Ya tenía etiquetados a todos los niños. Sólo esperaba... 

_Heme aquí._

Te quiero fuera de la casa por dos horas enteras, _recordó a su padre decir._

Pero. 

Nada de peros. ¡Fuera! ¡AHORA! 

_ Así que heme aquí. Fuera de la casa. En ropa _muggle_. Sin Nagini. Solo. _

Respiró hondamente. 

Domingo. El parque estaba lleno de diversas personas. Lanzó nerviosas miradas a su alrededor. De haber tenido dinero muggle_, podría haber escogido ir a otro lugar. Sin embargo, no poseía ni una sola moneda. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo eran! Y no se quería alejar de la casa, la cual estaba a dos cuadras del lugar donde estaba sentado. _

Recostó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos, dejando que la naturaleza bajo él le cantara canciones relajantes. 

Iban a ser dos largas horas. 

Sobretodo porque no podía utilizar magia a menos que sea una emergencia. Los riesgos... 

Alguien le pateó suavemente la pierna. 

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado. 

Un grupo de niños. Todos mayores que él. El muchacho que parecía el líder, lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. Era más alto y robusto que el resto. 

-Nos falta un jugador, ¿quieres unirte al equipo? -sus ojos azules brillaron, señalando un balón en brazos. 

Harry lo quedó mirando. Una corriente de pánico extendiéndose rápidamente por sus miembros. No sabía qué hacer. Qué decir. Su nivel de cultura muggle_ era baja. No sabía a qué juego se refería. _

-Benny, este niño es demasiado pequeño -opinó uno con cabello rojo, mirando nerviosamente de reojo a Harry. 

-Tonterías, Leo. Es perfecto -respondió Benny. 

Leo conectó miradas con Harry, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Era obvio que intentaba darle un mensaje escondido al pequeño, la intensidad de sus ojos pardos enviando chispas. Mas el niño no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría ser. 

-Lo siento, -se atrevió a decir con una voz débil- no sé jugar. 

Un murmullo corrió entre los niños. Algunos parecían sorprendidos, mientras otros intentaban ocultar risitas. Harry bajó su mirada al suelo, avergonzado. Se sentía atrapado con todos los niños mayores atiborrándose contra su figura. 

-Oh... ¿no sabes jugar soccer? -una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro- No te preocupes, aquí te enseñamos. ¿No es verdad, David? 

El que supuso se llamaba David rió a carcajadas, tratando de responder entre ellas. 

Confundido. ¿Por qué se reían tanto? 

Que ingenuo e inocente que fuiste, Harry. Un completo estúpido. Era obvio desde el principio por qué acudieron a ti y no al resto de niños que habían disponibles en el parque. Buscaban a alguien a quien ridiculizar. Humillar. Y tú caíste como víctima perfecta. 

Una onda de rabia nace de mi pecho. Mis ojos no dejan de vigilar los movimientos del grupo. Otro domingo. Otra víctima, supongo. 

Leo, el niño pelirrojo, tratando de advertirme y yo completamente ignorándolo... Incesantemente idiota. 

Hmmm... me pregunto por qué no se encuentra con ellos ahora. ¿Quizá se aburrió de la charada que hacía el resto? No importa, eso es irrelevante. 

Observo atentamente a la masa de abusivos acercarse a una niña rubia. Al menos ella parece tener la misma edad. Mantengo mis músculos tensos y sentado en el mismo lugar. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la tienen rodeada, Benny cuestionándola. Puedo sentir el llamado de ayuda en mi mente, o quizá me lo esté imaginando. ¿A quién le importa? Harto de la larga tolerancia, me levanto de mi asiento y me encamino al grupo. 

_ -¡Auch! _

-¡Lo siento! -gritó un tal Dennis encima de las risas- No medí mi fuerza... 

-Está bien -dije frotándome la frente. 

Esa pelota duele. 

Me pregunto si se acordarán de mí. 

Lo dudo. Mi padre no se acuerda de aquellos _muggles_ que tortura y asesina, ¿por qué estos chiquillos serían diferente? Y no es que yo planee acordarme de ellos cuando termine, tampoco... 

_ Carcajadas y burlas. _

-Está bien, Harry. Es la primera vez que juegas, no se te puede culpar. 

-Gracias, Leo -aceptó la mano que el niño le ofreció. 

Poniéndose de pie y limpiándose su ropa, Harry intentó reírse con ellos. 

La siguiente vez sí le patearé a la bola, se repitió furioso. 

Las risas a mi alrededor no hacían sino echarle más combustible a mi rabia. Luché para mantener mi compostura. De nada me serviría reventar delante de todos estos _muggles_. Tengo que seleccionar a los afortunados y tácticamente llevármelos a otro lugar. 

-Hola, Benny. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -voz casual. 

Voltearon a mirarme. 

Sonreí misteriosamente. 

_ Me levanté del suelo de nuevo. Por el sabor metálico de mi boca, sabía que debía de haberme golpeado la cara en mi caída, sin contar el ardor en mi rodilla y codo derecho. Además del pulsante dolor proveniente de mi canilla. _

Dirigí ira incontenible al causante de mis heridas. No porque me sintiera lastimado físicamente, sino porque tenía el descaro de burlarse a carcajadas de MI, cuando fue SU error que yo me haya ido de cara contra el pasto. 

Escupí sangre al suelo. Muchos se callaron al ver eso. Una sonrisa sádica interna. Debería de empezar a vomitar en rojo, tan sólo para reírme de sus expresiones de culpabilidad. 

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Paul? ¿Necesitas anteojos para distinguir la pelota de un compañero de juego? -pregunté sarcásticamente. 

Timidez, mi culo. Ya estaba harto. No era la primera vez que terminaba en el suelo por culpa de uno de estos idiotas. 

Volví a escupir la sustancia metálica. 

Paul se mantuvo callado, parte de sí probablemente sorprendido que un chiquillo de seis años le esté respondiendo, mientras la otra no dejaba de ver la sangre brotando de mi boca. Mirada asesina conectada con sus asustados ojos azules. 

Varios largos segundos. 

-¿Qué es esto? -una voz tras de mí me sacó del trance. 

-Veo que la vez pasada no fue suficiente para ustedes -sonrío aún más, añadiendo un toque demoníaco a mi mirada. 

Me siento complacido de ver varios rostros aterrorizados. 

Se acordaban de mí. 

_ -¡Eso es mío, devuélvemelo! _

La tensión del ambiente es roto por su exclamación de pánico. Unas cuantas risas se elevan en el aire. El control de la situación vuelve a estar en sus manos. 

-Oh... El niño Harry ha perdido su... -una pausa en la que Benny examina curiosamente el objeto- ¿maderita? 

Se muerde el labio para evitar corregir al ignorante muggle_. _

-¿Qué clase de enfermos son tus padres? -pregunta mirándolo con burla- ¿Demasiado pobres para comprarte verdaderos_ juguetes? _

Jaja... Muy gracioso. 

Al parecer a muchos de los niños les parecía chistoso el comentario. Hunde sus uñas en las palmas de su mano. Tenía que contenerse. 

-¿Podrías regresármelo, por favor, Benny? -su voz forzada en una falsa calidez. 

-No hasta que nos digas qué es -Dennis se planta al lado de su 'jefe'. 

-Es sólo un palito sin importancia, Dennis. Dáselo al niño. 

Un pelirrojo se interpone entre ellos. 

-Leo, no arruines nuestra diversión -una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de un niño. 

Haciendo acopio de valentía, Harry se lanza contra Benny para recuperar su varita. Ambos caen al suelo. Sin embargo, su constitución física no rivalizaba en absoluto con la del otro muchacho. Benny lo empuja de encima suyo, siendo levantado y sostenido bruscamente por dos niños. 

-¡Suéltenme! -exclama ahogado por la muchedumbre. 

David ayuda a Benny a ponerse de pie. El niño lo queda mirando con odio. 

-¡Sólo tiene seis años, Benny! ¿Cuál es tu problema? 

-¡Este es mi problema! 

Un puñetazo a su estómago. El par que lo sostenía lo deja caer al suelo luchando por aire. Se abraza en el suelo. Posición fetal. Lágrimas en los ojos, lo habían agarrado desprevenido. Parpadea. Sólo habían cuatro niños riéndose, el resto los miraban anonadados. 

Respira hondamente, tomando unos segundos para recomponer su compostura. Levanta su mirada al cuarteto. 

-¿Quieres más, niño Harry_? _

-¡Devuélveme la estúpida varita! 

-¿Varita? -risas heladas- ¿Cómo en "varitas mágicas"? -enfatizó Dennis. 

Se mantuvo callado. Lo que menos quería ahora era que los muggles_ averiguaran cuál era el propósito de la _maderita_. _

Benny pasó la varita a Dennis, el cual la agito frente a sí. 

-¡Abracadabra! 

Más risas. 

David le quitó el palito a su amigo. 

-¡Hocus Pocus! 

Carcajadas. 

Un chico del cual no sabía su nombre pidió el juguete. 

-Nadie va a extrañar una sonsera insignificante como ésta. 

La arrojó a sus pies y plantó su pie derecho encima. Harry sostuvo su respiración, rogando que el peso no haya sido suficiente. Por favor, que se encuentre bien... Que no le pase nada... 

¡Crack! 

Leo puso una mano de apoyo en el hombro de Harry. Insistiéndole no caer en sus provocaciones. Sin embargo, era ya muy tarde. Su ira parecía no tener límite. Una llamarada de energía se revolvía en su interior, carcomiéndole las entrañas. 

Crack. 

Crack. Crack. 

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack... 

Era lo único que podía escuchar su mente. 

¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! 

Leo inmediatamente remueve su mano de su hombro, como si algo le hubiera quemado. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. La expresión de su rostro era la de horror. La ola de terror se expandió. Todos los niños retrocedieron, proporcionando mayor espacio al interior del círculo. 

Harry fija su incandescentes ojos en el último niño. 

-Eso. No. Era. Tuyo. -pausa entre cada una de las palabras. 

Poder corriendo por sus venas. Siente el latido de la magia dentro de sí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanta el brazo derecho, dirigiendo su palma hacia el niño sin nombre. 

-Cuando algo no es tuyo... No. Se. Toca -su rostro distorsionado en una expresión de dolor. 

Suelta la energía que le dificultaba respirar. Instantáneamente y sin razón aparente, el muchacho cae inconsciente a sus pies. Se escuchan varios sonidos irreconocibles. El ambiente poblado de energía. Un gran peso sobre todos los presentes. 

Voltea. Lentamente. Amenazadoramente. 

Ellos huyen. 

Antes que decidiera darles alcance, una corriente de fatiga y cansancio se extiende a través de él, provocando caída de rodillas al pasto. 

Respira. Respira, Harry. 

Su corazón desacelera su ritmo, mas la fuerza no regresa a él. 

Mira su reloj. Ya habían pasado las dos horas. 

Ahora solo le iba a costar trabajo regresar a casa... 

-Benny, David y Dennis, el resto... ¡Fuera! -su tono peligroso y tentador. 

Ni siquiera me molesto en confirmar la retirada de la masa controlada. 

Sonrío. 

Nagini y yo vamos a tener una buena tarde. 

* * *

Augghhhh!! Lamento tener que dejarlo ahí, pero no soy muy buena para escenas de acción y... como que mi musa y yo nos quedamos completamente atoradas en esta parte... ¬¬ Al menos he dejado varias pistas sobre el destino de los tres chicos... (nota adicional: Ninguno muere).  
Supongo que Harry puede llegar a ser como su padre cuando se lo propone, eh? ^^;; Me pregunto si se arrepentirá luego? Hmmm....  
El final del capítulo original estaba planeado hasta que la mudanza se efectuara y pudiera insertar en el contexto una simple línea de diálogo ^^;; Supongo que esto se ha vuelto demasiado largo para ya ponerlo... (y porque la escena con los engendros me ha dejado completamente drenada). Oh, bueno... Solamente me quería aprovechar de la escasa cultura muggle que Harry poseía y poner la línea "¡ARGHH! ¡¿Qué hago para prender una luz en este cuarto?!", pero ya es muy tarde para ello...  
En consecuencia en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Harry a los 7 añitos ^.^ Un mini resumen de lo que viene: Death eaters =P Nos vemos! 


	9. De Pruebas y Emergencias

Jajaja... si claro, todo esto me pertenece y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escribir fanfics de algo que ya me proporciona millonadas de dinero ¬¬ Como si fuera verdad... 

**Agradecimientos**

**Arabella**: Gracias! Y sí pues... Aunque admito que en esta historia no he considerado hacer del asunto de "magia sin varita" una habilidad de Harry, siento que en momentos de extrema ansiedad, furia y... sentimiento, el niño tiene más que potencial para dejar inconsciente a un pequeño muchacho (aunque siento que hay gente que le hubiera gustado que le pasaran cosas más 'fuertes' a los engendritos. Hmm...). Jeje... y te aseguro que cuando Harry comentó lo de Nagini, lo dijo completamente en serio ^.- Con lo del Niño Que Se Perdió, aún tengo que pensar en Hogwarts... ::sniff:: no tengo muchas ideas...   
**Selene**: *ejem* Admito que la primera línea de tu review me tuvo riendo por varios segundos ^^;; Me encanta la manera que llegas a expresar lo que sientes por la historia ^.^ Jaja... En fin, no sé si estar de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre los "personajes buenos y malos", porque, al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es saber por qué hacen lo que hacen, el acto en sí puede tener varios significados para el personaje. Además, los personajes malos-malos son también predecibles ^^;; Pero lo que estamos hablando acá no son extremos, sino la ruda realidad de grises... y nuestro Harry cae completamente ahí (al igual que el resto de las personas, porque nadie es puramente malo... ni siquiera Voldie, o al menos eso es lo que pienso, sino no le hubiera dado sentimientos al hombre ^^;;)  
**Kate**: Por qué me parece que todas aquí esperan que Harry sea completamente malo? ^^;; Hmm... bueno, no sé hasta cuando pueda mantener el ritmo sobre los capítulos... La universidad ya ha empezado y aunque me niegue a creerlo, tengo que estudiar =( De todas maneras estoy haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible ^.^  
**PiRRa**: Gracias Pirra! ^.^ Como te digo... siempre ando insegura de lo que escribo. Cada vez que subo un capítulo, no me vuelvo a sentir bien hasta que leo el primer review del mismo ^^;; (patético si me lo preguntas... pero qué se va a hacer?). Y la historia no esta muy avanzada... supongo... porque no sé como va a acabar... ¬¬ Me va a ser imposible escribir un final... Hmm...   
**Maika Yugi**: Bueno... este es un [AU], así que por supuesto que Voldie tiene sentimientos. Al final de todo, él es humano (aunque no lo acepte ^^;;) y muchas veces, las personas terminan siendo horribles monstruos por cosas que le han pasado en su vida que no han sabido asimilar... Psicología creo que se llama ^^;; Yep. Nagini es la misma que la del 4to libro... pero como no se sabe casi nada de ella, me di la libertad de alterar su personaje ^^;; Y Harry aún no va a Hogwarts, así que no veo como es que lo pueda ayudar a evitar ser death eater... Bueno, depende de tu definición de death eater... Y sabes algo? Me parece que eres la única que me ha dicho que espera que Harry sea bueno ^.^ Cosa que debo responder lo mismo... La variedad de grises es demasiado amplia...   
**Pin9achu**: Hola bubu! ^.^ Jejeje... así que finalmente decidiste leer mi fanfic? Después de dos meses... ¬¬ Bueno... algo es mejor que nada... Me sorprende que consideres a Wormail un hijo de put@ ^^;; Ya estás hablando mi lengua, amor! ^.- Y los temas que propones son... (sin comentarios). Hmm... sentiste pena por Harry? O_o Tú? El hombre sin sentimientos y sadista #1? Jajaja... te creo... ¬¬ Me han dicho que la peli estará por diciembre o algo así... ojalá que la podamos ver juntos ;_; Y si yo quiero hacerlo slash, es mi puto problema, no el tuyo =P Bien que te gustaron los libros, así que no hables! ^^;; Tus ideas son... muy... err... umm... monses. ^^;;; Y sabía que te agradaría ver a Voldi repartiendo crucios por todos lados... Con respecto a tu capricho... don't even dream about it! Tú sabes muy bien que yo no puedo escribir esas escenas! ¬¬ Además, Demy es para Harry como su madre... ^^;; Imagina lo exaltado que estaría!  
**Caila-c**: ^^;; Sabes que tuve que reemplazar el capítulo que ya había subido porque encontré que habías dejado un review? ^^;; jejeje... oh bueno... No llegamos a ver lo que les pasa a los engendritos... (no soy buena para escenas de acción ^^;; sorry), pero dejé varias pistas, eh? Además, tu espera no va a ser larga porque aquí esta el siguiente capítulo (unas horas/minutos después que hayas leído el anterior episodio =P) Y concuerdo contigo. Voldemort es más inteligente de lo que la gente cree... Los héroes no serían tales si es que no hubiera un gran malvado villano... ^^;; (asi se ven mejor cuando los derota!) 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Pruebas y Emergencias_

-_Death eaters_ = Mortífagos  
-_Mudblood_ = Sangre sucia  
-_Dark lord_ = Señor tenebroso  


* * *

-Mi _Lord_ -cabezas en sumisión, miradas al piso. 

Les indica que se sienten frente a él. 

Así lo hacen. 

-Zelea. Nemon. Que gusto ver que poseen la extraordinaria puntualidad de siempre -voz naturalmente fría, contrastada con la sonrisa en su rostro. 

La mujer era de estatura mediana, increíblemente hermosa. Cabello castaño ondulado caía en graciosas cascadas alrededor de su inocente rostro. Ojos marrones oscuros resaltando bellamente con la tonalidad pálida de su piel. Zelea era una pieza de arte hecha humana. La única mujer en la élite, y orgullosa de serlo. Gustaba tomarse la vida a la ligera, recordándole muchas veces a Voldemort, la actitud de una adolescente. 

El hombre a su lado era diferente. Alto y robusto. Rostro rígido y serio. Cabello corto y negro. Ojos grises y vacíos. Distintas cicatrices, mentales y físicas. Usualmente reservado y callado. No hablaba a menos que se le conversara primero. En realidad, quien hablaba por los dos en las reuniones, era su mujer. Y él no tenía ningún problema con ello. 

Si Zelea fuera una bailarina de ballet, Nemon encajaría perfectamente en el papel de un soldado de batalla que lo ha perdido todo. 

-Cuando el amo llama, nosotros respondemos -responde simplemente Zelea en su dulce voz. 

Voldemort apoya su peso en el respaldo del asiento. La pareja frente a él era su mano derecha. El equipo perfecto. Si había algo que decidía confiar a los _death eaters_, pasaba de todas maneras por sus oídos. Era un puesto privilegiado el que ocupaban los Lestrange, rivalizado únicamente por el de Barty Crouch, su otra mano. Aquél le daba todos los datos necesarios provenientes del ministerio de Magia. 

Esas tres personas eran a las que más confianza tenía... Si la utilidad que hacía de ellos podría llamarse así. 

-¿Nuevos reclutas? -pregunta por el reporte usual. 

Esta semana habían planes diferentes. Planes que involucraban cierto jovencito pseudo-_muggle_ viviendo solo con una elfa doméstica. 

-Nadie que valga el esfuerzo, mi Señor -responde roncamente Nemon. 

Sonríe maquiavélicamente. Pero si eso era lo que deseaba. Alguien completamente desechable, que ejecutara su oscuro propósito y desapareciera del mapa. 

-Eso es perfecto, Nemon -entrelaza sus dedos, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio.- Mándame al ser más... inservible para nuestros propósitos. 

La mujer alza una ceja, mirada curiosa. 

Sonríe misteriosamente. Si había a alguno de los _death eaters_ a quien le permitía cuestionar sus razones, esa era sin duda Zelea Lestrange. Por alguna extraña razón, Tom Riddle tenía un espacio blando para ella. Habían ocasiones en que a Voldemort le enfurecía la familiaridad con que ella lo trataba, mas cuando había trabajo por hacer, no había persona más seria y obediente que Zelea. 

-Alguien completamente inútil para nuestras metas, y sin embargo, lo suficientemente hábil con las _imperdonables_ -mi vista no deja de conectar miradas con la chica de veinte siete años frente a mí. 

-¿Desechable? -confusión en sus facciones. 

Ah... Ella siempre tan sincera con sus pensamientos. 

-Misión suicida, querida. 

Ambos asimilan rápidamente lo que se requiere de ellos. Nemon impenetrable, impasible, asiente solemnemente. Zelea sonríe traviesamente como si de ganar un dulce se tratara y suelta una risita. 

-Por supuesto, mi _Lord_ -responden al unísono. 

Les hace un ademán con la mano para que se retiren de su presencia. La pareja se levanta de sus asientos y da una reverencia. Aún sonriendo, Zelea abraza el brazo de su esposo y empieza a comentar datos insulsos sobre la fiesta que piensan celebrar a fin de mes. 

Mi atención se dirige al rincón acostumbrado de mi preciosa Nagini. Enrollada sobre sí con una mirada distraída. Saborea el aire. 

¿Está seguro, amo? -su silbante voz preocupada.> 

¿No confías en Harry? -tono de burla.> 

La reptil le dirige una mirada acongojada. 

Es sólo un niño... -reposa su cabeza sobre sí misma.> 

El hombre se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado el día de hoy. Probablemente llueva más tarde. 

Harry dejó de ser un niño hace muchos años atrás, Nagini. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.> 

¿Y si sale herido...?> 

¡Es sólo una prueba! -respondió irritado- El muchacho está más que capacitado para superarla.> 

_Además estoy mandando un aprendiz de _death eater_, alguien con poca experiencia y escaso potencial... _

Un momento. 

¿Era esa la verdad...? ¿No era porque tenía confianza que el niño eliminara la "amenaza" artificial? Si mandaba a alguno de sus más fieles colaboradores... No quería perderlos... 

Una sentimiento de furia al darse cuenta que -una vez más-, Tom Riddle jugaba con sus decisiones. Si tan sólo pudiera extirpar esa melodramática parte de sí mismo... No importa. Eso es de trivial importancia. Al diablo con las verdaderas razones, prefiero pensar en que no quiero desperdiciar a un fiel _death eater_, en vez de darle ventajas al niño Potter... 

Al menos, ¿puedo visitarlo antes? -un minúsculo temblor en la voz.> 

El hombre sonríe forzadamente, luchando en remover cariñosos pensamientos de su mente. 

No, querida. Sé que tu afecto por el muchacho no evitaría que le soltaras algunas pistas.> 

*** 

Un pequeño tremor por su cuerpo. El piso estaba helado. 

Se apoyó en la pared del pasadizo. Una vista a la ventana del comedor le informó que aún no había amanecido. Cómo le gustaría regresar a su cama... 

_ -¡Mami! -corrió a abrazar a la mujer pelirroja. _

Estaba vestida con una túnica completamente blanca. Una sonrisa pegada a su rostro. Devolvió el abrazo al niño. 

Harry sonrió. La deliciosa y frágil fragancia de su madre hicieron que una expresión soñadora se posara en su rostro. 

La mujer lo levantó en brazos y le dio besos en la frente y nariz. No pudo resistir el impulso de reír. 

-¿Te has portado bien, Harry? -su voz dulce y cálida envió escalofríos de placer al niño. 

Asintió vigorosamente. Su mamá lo volvió a besar en la frente. 

Un tierno sentimiento se extendió por su pecho. Se sentía feliz y despreocupado. Ligero. Alegre. Inocente... 

La abrazó con fuerza. No quería soltarla. No quería que se fuera...

-¿Qué sucede, amor? -un susurro en su oreja. 

-Quiero quedarme contigo... No me quiero ir... -lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos. 

Su madre lo sostuvo protectivamente un momento antes de depositarlo en el suelo. Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que él. Conectaron miradas. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha. 

-Siempre te vamos a amar, Harry -deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla, borrando rastros de la sustancia salina.- Pero aún no puedes venir... 

No podía ir a dormir. Si lo hacía, había la probabilidad que las pesadillas le robaran ese grandioso sueño. 

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Lily y James Potter le daban hermosos momentos de sentimientos. Usualmente eran sus pesadillas y visiones las que lo acompañaban por la noche. 

Caminó por el comedor hasta llegar a la cocina. Demy aún debe de estar dormida, y él no quería despertarla. Empezó a preparar silenciosamente el desayuno. 

*** 

Las calles llenas de personas ya no le molestaban. Debías de acostumbrarte a ellas si es que atendías a un colegio _muggle_. Todo el día estabas rodeado de desconocidos. Desconocidos que te miraban con desconfianza y extrañas expresiones en sus rostros. Hace ya mucho tiempo, Harry aprendió a ignorarlos. 

Siguió caminando. 

Las clases eran aburridas. Muchas de las cosas que aprendían eran trivialidades, al igual que sus míseras vidas. Cuando recién empezó, se preguntaba a cada momento cuál era el punto de aprender toda esa insignificante información. Muchas veces seguía preguntándose lo mismo, la única diferencia es que ya había hallado una respuesta. 

Si quería pasar por un _muggle_ en Hogwarts, debía de vivir como uno la mayoría del tiempo. Bajo las narices de Albus Dumbledore, la cabeza oficial de la Sociedad Amante de Muggles, no había lugar a imperfectos. Además, habrían muchos _mudbloods_ en constante contacto. Cualquiera de ellos podría comentar lo equivocado que se encontraba. 

Dobló en una esquina y entró al edificio. 

La mayoría de niños se movían de su sitio para darle paso. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. 

Sonrió sádicamente. 

Los rumores de su faena en el parque aún no cesaban. Al parecer, los presentes en aquella ocasión pertenecían al mismo colegio al que atendía. 

_Mala suerte..._

Harry no había tenido amigos desde que había ingresado el año pasado. 

Su sonrisa se volvió amarga. 

Por mucho que odiaría admitir a su padre que ansiaba compañía muggle, el hecho era que no tenía la oportunidad. Suspiró internamente. 

Nagini tampoco lo había visitado desde hace dos semanas. 

Se sentía aislado. Solo. Al menos Demy insistía en contarle cuentos en las noches... Su expresión se relajó al recordar a la querida elfa. 

_ Un chillido inesperado lo hizo saltar. _

El estruendoso ruido metálico de la sartén al encontrarse con el suelo, sonó como un eco del grito. 

-¡¿QUÉ HACE, AMO HARRY POTTER?! 

Fuertes manos lo levantaron de su sitio para depositarlo bajo la puerta de la cocina. Una elfa doméstica lo miraba intensamente, manos en su cintura. 

-¿El desayuno? -preguntó inocentemente. 

Otro chillido de horror salió de la garganta de Demy. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, mas palabras no salieron de sus labios. 

-Amo Harry Potter, Demy cocina. Demy es buena elfa. 

-Pero yo también sé cocinar... 

Tan pronto dijo eso, su niñera lo quedó mirando. Largas gotas cayendo de sus ojos. 

-Demy, ¿mala? Amo Harry Potter no quiere más comer comida de Demy. Demy cocina mal para pequeño amo. Demy falla como elfa doméstica. Demy no sabe hacer su trabajo. Demy... 

El niño abrazó a su niñera. Eso la calló. 

Soltó unas risitas en el pasillo. Ignoró a los niños que lo miraban confundidos. 

Nunca más iba a atreverse a preparar el desayuno. Quería sorprender a su niñera, hacerla orgullosa... Debió de haberse imaginado que eso le ganaría un largo sermón por parte de Demy. Aunque accedió a enseñarle a cocinar hace varias semanas, esperaba que él nunca pusiera las habilidades en práctica. Al menos no con ella bajo el mismo techo. 

Respirando hondo, entró en el salón de clase. 

*** 

Cada día era la misma incesante rutina. Sonaba el timbre. Finalizaban las clases. Se retrasaba en su salida. Lograba esquivar al tumulto de tarados corriendo por los pasadizos. Suspiraba. Rogaba al cielo por la fuerza para soportar otro día más de absurdas estupideces. Caminaba hacia la puerta principal del colegio. Ataques de envidia cuando observaba a padres recogiendo a sus hijos, amigos haciendo planes. Suspiraba de nuevo. Se iba a casa. 

De ahí en adelante, las cosas variaban de acuerdo a su estado de humor, tareas, noticias de su padre o Nagini, el almuerzo que haya preparado Demy, si la noche anterior pudo dormir bien, etc. 

Lo que explica su total sorpresa ante el hombre parado frente a él. 

-¿Mi padre te mandó a buscarme? -su voz totalmente escéptica a lo que proclamaba el sujeto. 

-Sí,... errr... pequeño, -miradas nerviosas alrededor- me dijo que te trajera a casa el día de hoy. 

Harry levantó una ceja. Eran claras las razones por las que dudaba del motivo del hombre. _Su _padre jamás enviaría a alguien a buscarlo, a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia. En cuyo caso enviaría a sus fieles _death eaters_. 

Desvió un rápido vistazo a los desnudos brazos del sujeto calvo. 

Ninguna marca. 

Sonrió soberbiamente. 

-Dudo, que Tom te haya enviado por mí -respondió. 

Y sin interés alguno, le dio la espalda, con dirección a su casa. 

No dio sino unos pasos, cuando sintió un objeto puntiagudo presionarse contra su espalda. 

-_Imperio _-escuchó murmurar al hombre tras él. 

Un velo cubrió sus ojos. La magnífica sensación de encontrarse sin preocupaciones, se posó sobre su cabeza. Por un momento pensó que su maravilloso sueño con Lily Potter se volvía a repetir. La fragancia en el aire. Ligero. Alegre. _Inocente_... 

_Sígueme muchacho... Sígueme y no actúes extraño..._ -escuchó un débil susurro. 

_Patético..._, murmuró otra voz en su cabeza. Ésta era fuerte y determinada. Totalmente diferente de la que había escuchado hace sólo unos instantes. 

_...e inútil. Apenas suficiente magia para no ser un _squib_._

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su voz. 

_*Clink*_

Harry rompió el lazo telepático. 

El mundo exterior regresó a él en grandiosas cascadas de bullicio. Parpadeó. El _mago_ se había adelantado a él, confiado en que su _perfecta_ maldición hiciera su efecto en un niño _muggle_. 

Tuvo que suprimir las risas que amenazan escaparse. 

Decidiendo que esta charada era una entretenida variante de su rutina diaria, intentó imitar lo mejor que pudo a un _zombie_. Caminando a paso consistente detrás del hombre. Ojos vacíos. Mirada al suelo. Su mano derecha tomando su varita del bolsillo secreto de su abrigo... 

Caminaron. 

Y caminaron. 

Notó que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Fuera de los posibles chismosos, y libres de ser descubiertos. 

El mago volteó hacia él, una sonrisa sádica en su cara regordeta. El niño atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, intentó no perder su actuación. 

-Estúpido, _muggle_ -dijo a la vez que pateó con fuerza el estómago de Harry. 

El muchacho golpeó con fuerza la pared de atrás, antes de deslizarse al suelo. Le tomó algunos segundos recuperar el aire, enrollado sobre la sucia superficie. Corrientes de dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Intentó ignorar la desagradable sensación, al igual que el impulso de devolverle el favor al asqueroso hombre. 

Si había una razón por la que no respondía el ataque, era porque tenía curiosidad de quién lo había enviado. No había tenido noticias de su padre en dos semanas... 

-Ahora, tú, estúpido _muggle_, eres el único que se interpone entre mi admisión a los _death eaters_ y la confianza de mi Señor -una expresión de completo disgusto fue dirigida a Harry.- Una prueba demasiado fácil, la que me puso el _dark Lord_. Eliminar chiquillos ignorantes es como robarle una varita a un bebé -una sonrisa malévola distorsionó aún más el rostro. 

El aprendiz de _death eater_ lo levantó sosteniéndolo bruscamente de su ropa. Su mirada completamente absorta en el rostro derrotado del muchacho, que no notó la pieza de caoba en su mano derecha. El macabro brillo de sus ojos delataba sus próximas acciones. 

¿Se consideraba ésta una emergencia? 

Suficiente. 

Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos esmeralda brillando con intensidad. Una expresión controlada e indiferente plasmándose en su cara. 

-Por muy imposible que parezca, aprendiz de _asesino_, mi padre sí te envió. 

Los ojos de su víctima se agrandaron en completo asombro y sorpresa. ¡El niño acababa de romper su _Imperius_! 

-Voldemort de alegrará saber que mera basura como tú no llegará a pertenecer a sus rangos. 

Inmóvil. El otro hombre no se podía mover. Estaba anonadado. Su sorpresa se transformó en miedo. Frío sudor evacuando por sus grasosos poros. 

El niño presionó su varita contra la frente sudada del aprendiz incompetente frente a él. 

-No te unas a la causa sin saber los riesgos, _death eater_ -sonrió demoníacamente.- _Avara Kedavra_-susurró casi tiernamente. 

*** 

Cerró la puerta de la casa. 

Apoyando su espalda contra la tabla de madera, respiró. Relajó sus músculos. Esperó a que su corazón detuviera su acelerada carrera. 

Sacó su varita del lugar secreto entre sus ropas. Admirando el poder de tan simple objeto. Sus ojos no viendo la pieza en sí, sino el acto de hace tan sólo unos momentos. No había hecho magia desde... desde hace meses atrás. La maravillosa sensación corriendo por sus venas era... adictiva. 

Tragó saliva. 

Había asesinado. 

_Su primer asesinato._

Y no había dudado ni un instante en lo que debía de hacer. 

Había sido un hombre. Con una vida. Quizá con hijos. Quizá con amigos... Quizá con mascotas... Quizá con... 

Y él... 

Lo había... 

Asesinado... 

_Su primer asesinato._

Los latidos de su corazón hacían eco en sus oídos. 

Luchó por aire. Se estaba olvidando de respirar. 

Cerró sus ojos. 

_"Estúpido, _muggle_"_

Una corriente de furia recorrió sus venas. 

¿Qué le pasaba? 

El hombre merecía la muerte y punto. No había más que discutir. No sólo no era merecedor de la magnífica responsabilidad de servir a su padre, sino que buscaba torturar y asesinar a gente inocente. Más bien, debía de sentirse aliviado que asquerosa basura como esa era eliminada. 

Apretando con determinación su preciada varita en su mano, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Si no podía evitar que más inocentes sufrieran, al menos podía evitar que la masa de horrendas personas que eran los _death eaters_, creciera sin necesidad. 

Sonrió amargamente. 

No habían seres que más despreciaba en este mundo que los _death eaters_. Con toda la rabia del universo. Con toda la fuerza que podía invocar. 

Suspiró. 

Mentira. 

A quienes más odiaba, eran aquellas personas que deseaban hacerle letal daño a su padre. Y era su deber protegerlo. Por encima de todas las cosas. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo. 

*** 

Nagini, tengo un mensaje para mi padre -su mente abriendo ese ducto de comunicación que compartía con la reptil.- Dile que si lo que quería hacer, era mandarme un reto digno de sus usuales pruebas, que me mande a alguien más calificado la siguiente vez -susurró al _Parsithel_.- Si, en cambio, lo que buscaba era eliminarme... coméntale querida Nagi, que sólo tiene que mencionarlo y desapareceré de su camino.> 

* * *

Ok... Este es el final del capítulo... Hmmm... no sé si he manejado bien la situación... Harry ha asesinado! ¿Quizá debí hacer que meditara más el asunto? Pero tampoco quería aburrirlas con redundancia y más redundancia... ¬¬ ¿Se nota el conflicto interno que tiene el muchacho? Ojalá que sí... ^^;;  
Estuve pensando sobre el final de la historia... y algo me dice que a muchas personas no les va a agradar... Sobretodo porque no es el clásico final feliz... ^^;;  
Ahora... estaba jugando con la idea en mi cabeza... ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro Harry-malo conoce al Harry-bueno del mundo de los libros? ¿Y si viaja al universo canon? Sería una ocasión invertida... he visto fics en donde Harry-canon viaja a universos alternos donde Harry es malo y death eater y todo eso... ¿Qué pasaría si ocurre lo contrario? Les parecería una historia interesante? Porque en caso que sea así... podría hacer una secuela en donde ocurre exactamente eso... en caso que no... Bueno... ^^;; La historia acaba cuando Harry termine su primer año en Hogwarts ^.^ (a falta de ideas...). Espero su opinión...  
_kandra_  
PD: _Aspy_, aquí hay algo sobre Lily Potter, así que no me puedes culpar, eh? ^.^ 


	10. De Reuniones y Motivaciones

No sé por qué me molesto en recordarles que nada de esto es mío... Después de todo, ustedes lo saben ^^;; 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Selene**: Jajajaja... sí que disfrutas cuando Harry se comporta de manera malvada... Es imposible mantenerlo inocente al muchacho, no crees? Después de todo, su padre es Voldemort...   
**Maika Yugi**: Lo que sucede es que Harry no tiene otra alternativa que vivir con Voldemort. No conoce a otra familia... y se siente aterrado de encontrarse solo en el mundo, sin Tom. Y como te dije... tenía 7 años... y su padre lo ha entrenado para hacer las imperdonables desde los 5 ^.^ Una excusa más detallada se encuentra abajo =P  
**Aspy**: Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Lily! Definitivamente esa parte del capítulo está dedicada a ti y a tu sugerencia ^.- Harry confundido? Está más que confundido... está entre la luz y la oscuridad, no queriendo escoger bandos y deseando eliminarse de la confrontación... (se nota las ligeras connotaciones suicidas del niño?). Gracias por tu apoyo! ^.^ Sigue comentando, me encanta escucharte!   
**Arabella**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Harry se está volviendo... pues... malo ^^;; Yay! Te diste cuenta que el niño tiene una alta opinión del otro mundo! ^.^ Yep... Harry definitivamente piensa románticamente sobre la muerte... No sé si será amor lo que Harry siente por Tom, pero lo que sí sé, es que tiene una alta dependencia al hombre. Después de todo, es su único modelo paternal, varonil y bla bla bla... Al final lo que importa, es que Harry piense que sea amor para que lo sea, no te parece? Tus reviews son siempre interesantes de leer Arabella... siempre 'analizas' a cierto punto la historia y sus personajes, y yo encuentro ello... muy interesante (concordamos en muchos puntos y en otros, me haces pensar...). Bueno, he decidido un final para DOP, pero estoy pensando en una secuela ^.^ (jejeje.. estás en lo correcto de nuevo).   
**Dea**: Gracias! Me halagas ^.^ Espero que este capítulo no haya sido mucho tiempo... (usualmente me demoro una semana, pero acaba de empezar mis estudios, así que no sé hasta cuando mantenga el ritmo). Hmmm... tu nick tiene algún origen en especial? Porque me suena a la diosa... Gracias de nuevo ^.^  
**Otra Katie**: Gracias! ^.^ Que bien que te agrade la idea... será la secuela de esta historia ^.^ Y ese death eater se lo merecia, no? Jejeje... Harry se va a volver más como su padre con cada año que pasa... Hmm... me pregunto si eso será bueno o malo?...  
**Kate**: Lee más abajo para que te enteres de mi pobre excusa por la que Harry puede hacer el Avara Kedavra... ^^;; Al parecer la escena con el death eater a impresionado a todos... (incluso a Harry! Jejejeje ^^;;)... 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Reuniones y Motivaciones_

Muchas personas preguntan por qué Harry puede hacer el Avara Kedavra... ^^;; Ok. Dos razones principales... No. Háganlas 3. [1] Harry es 'hijo' de Voldemort. (esta de por sí es explicativa...) [2] Ha sido 'entrenado' para hacerlas desde que obtiene su primera varita... (y esta se remonta a la primera razón... es hijo DE Voldemort!) y [3] Si les parece que no tiene suficiente poder/magia para poder conjurar las maldiciones, véanlo de esta manera: Harry y Voldemort tienen un lazo psíquico (Parsithel/cicatriz), por lo tanto, el niño es capaz de... 'prestarse' energía/magia de su padre, si es que no puede con la suya propia. Y todas aquí sabemos que Voldie tiene más que maestría en las Artes Oscuras; su habilidad en ello, le otorga al niño una facilidad para aprenderlas. Lo que en conclusión, hace a Harry adepto con facilidad a las imperdonables (...y toda clase de magia negra...)  
Me pregunto si se habrá entendido? ...ummm... ^^;; 

Punto 2. He decidido hacer la secuela con los dos Harrys... Pero, será después del final de este fic (el cual era mi plan original, después de todo). Hmmm... aún no estoy segura de cuándo cronológicamente acabe esta historia (ya sé como acaba... -finalmente- después de muchas dudas y reconsideraciones...) Mi estimado es... El primer año de Hogwarts. No sé si al principio, al final, al medio o simplemente me da la inspiración para hacer otro año... ^^;; 

Rayos. Punto 3. Harry se está saliendo de mi control! ¬¬ Yo no lo quería hacer tan... malo y despiadado, tan pronto en la historia... Pero al parecer el niño tiene otros planes... *suspiro* Y yo que le puse tanto empeño para que sea noble y misericordioso T_T Oh, bueno... supongo que eso depende de con quién trata... Espero que se comporte diferente con sus amigos... 

Gracias por escucharme ^.^  
He estado un poco frustrada y de mal humor esta semana... espero que me disculpen si se ve reflejado en lo que escribo... *sigh*  
Otra nota... No sé nada de latín, así que los hechizos variados me los voy a inventar de acuerdo a la inspiración del momento... ^^;;   
-_Death eaters_ = Mortífagos  
-_Dark Mark_ = Marca Tenebrosa  


* * *

Parpadeó. 

Ojos cristalinos le devolvieron la mirada. 

Un parpadeo nuevamente. 

Esmeralda opacada. Sombras cansadas. 

Suspiro. 

Palma contra el espejo. 

Túnicas negras hasta el suelo. Capucha cubriendo parte de su cabeza. Cabello caótico. Cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Anteojos. 

Suspiró. 

_ "Vístete _decente_, vamos a salir" _

Dos pequeñas botellas en su mano izquierda. 

_ "¿Qué es esto?" _

"Pociones." 

Apartó su mirada de la reflexión para observar el contenido de los dos viales. Una poción era de color rosa pálido. La otra era incolora, como el agua. 

_ "Sé que son pociones, Tom. Pero, ¿para qué?" _

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas?" 

Inspeccionó con mayor detenimiento la cocción rosada. 

A la luz blanca del fluorescente pareció brillar un instante, manteniéndose luego, en un cristalino y pálido rosa. La textura del líquido era media viscosa y pesada. 

_ "Bébete la poción rosada, antes de bajar." _

"¿Qué hay de la otra?" 

"Esa se queda en casa." 

"¿Qué es?" 

"El antídoto." 

Destapó el envase. Un olor dulzón penetró el aire. Dando un último vistazo a la botella, se la llevó a la boca. 

Caliente. 

El líquido se deslizó por su garganta, dejando en su recorrido una cálida sensación. 

Hasta que la sofocación empezó. 

Comenzó como una ligera percepción de obstrucción en su garganta. Como si se hubiera tragado un caramelo entero. Una incomodidad ignorable. Se desarrolló como si el pequeño caramelo estuviera creciendo. Y creciendo. Pronto olvidó la otra botella y su contenido, cuando ésta cayó al suelo. Sus dos manos rasgando su cuello. Intentando dar un grito de socorro. Ningún sonido salió. Su desesperación acrecentó. 

Hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. 

Tomando grandes cantidades de aire, notó que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. El vial del antídoto bailando delante de sus ojos con una ironía palpable. 

_ "No lo bebas hasta que regreses." _

"¿Por qué?" 

"Porque yo lo digo." 

Cogió la botella transparente y la colocó sobre una repisa, frente a su cama. 

Su garganta se sentía extraña. La misma sensación de obstrucción continuaba, sólo que ahora podía respirar. Como si algodón le cerrara el paso a su cuerdas vocales. Intentó hablar. 

Nada. 

_Paciencia. No todas las pociones toman efecto inmediatamente._

Se detuvo frente al espejo de nuevo. 

Hoy era el día. 

_ "Pero, padre... ¿qué hay de la marca?" _

"No la necesitas." 

No había sabido si aquello era algo bueno o malo. 

Bueno porque no tendría esa horrible imagen calcinada sobre su piel. 

Malo porque sugería que Tom Riddle no lo consideraba lo suficientemente hábil y capaz. 

_ "Confío en ti, Harry." _

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras. 

_ "Además, Dumbledore tiene sus métodos para encontrar la _dark mark_. Odiaríamos que nos descubra, ¿verdad?" _

"Por supuesto, padre." 

"Creo que con el Parsithel es suficiente para mantenernos en contacto. No necesitas la Marca." 

Sonrió amargamente antes de coger la máscara, los guantes y dirigirse al comedor. 

Estaba listo. 

*** 

El hombre asiente la cabeza, dándole permiso. 

Puede sentir la sonrisa burlona del niño incluso bajo la máscara. Su atención se vuelca al _death eater_ más cercano. 

-Te reto a que me lo demuestres -una voz ronca y pesada corta el aire de silencio.- Te reto a que me dejes demostrártelo. 

No puede evitar sonreír placenteramente ante la osadía del niño Potter. 

Ah... y la poción estaba funcionando perfectamente, también. 

La serpiente a su lado no ha dejado de echar vistazos al muchacho durante toda la introducción. Su nerviosismo es claro en la manera que moviliza su alargada forma. Una mirada de advertencia es suficiente para que detenga su ataque de deliberada emoción. 

-Acepto el duelo -responde soberbiamente Lucius, confiado en sus habilidades. 

Era tradición de los _death eaters_ dar la bienvenida a sus nuevos miembros con un duelo. Usualmente Lucius Malfoy era siempre el que tomaba el reto, dispuesto a demostrar a los _novatos_ cuál era su exacto lugar dentro de la organización. Además de vanagloriarse y jactarse de su superioridad, por supuesto. 

Siempre ganaba. 

Observó con interés a los contrincantes. Una señal de parte de Voldemort, y los demás se apartan del círculo, otorgándoles un espacio mayor. 

Al menos de esta forma podrá tasar correctamente el poder de Harry. Y no. No se encuentra en inminente peligro. Los duelos entre _death eaters_ no incluye la maldición asesina. No hay de qué preocuparse... 

Ambos oponentes hacen una reverencia. Una muy lenta. Miradas no desconectándose ni por un instante. 

Antes que el niño enderece su postura, Lucius rápidamente lanza el primer ataque. 

Sí que es entusiasta el bastardo plateado. Ese fue un golpe bajo, despojado de todo honor. 

Sonríe al recordar un viejo lema Slytherin. El fin justifica los medios. 

La reptil lanza una sarta de insultos y descarados comentarios sobre su tramposo comportamiento. 

-¡_Crucio_! 

La maldición toma por sorpresa a Harry, quien no tiene la oportunidad para esquivarla. 

La pequeña figura cae al suelo en cuatro patas. Ni un sonido escapando sus labios. Probablemente negándose a gritar. Músculos contraídos en tensión. Cuerpo temblando en sensación. Respiración agitada. Ojos cerrados. 

Voldemort tuvo que detener a Nagini antes que ésta se dirija a decapitar al _death eater_ ofensor. 

Un pequeño tintineo en su cuerpo le recordó la sensación de pánico. Hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía. Relajó su cuerpo y concentró barreras más fuertes alrededor de su mente, negando a un mínimo su capacidad de empatía con el niño. Ha de estar sintiéndose fuertemente desorientado para que tanta emoción se comparta por el _Parsithel_. 

Pasaron momentos llenos de tensión. 

Finalmente, Harry decidió contraatacar. Una faena casi imposible para cualquier mago promedio bajo la _Cruciatus_, que para el niño nacido bajo buena estrella, requería simplemente esfuerzo. 

Tratando de controlar su respiración y abriendo los ojos, su cuerpo aún vibrando violentamente, alza su varita en dirección de Malfoy. 

-_Incendio_ -susurra en una débil voz. 

Una pequeña bola de fuego se dispara en alta velocidad hacia su oponente. Antes que llegue a estrellarse contra el otro, quien ya estaba tomando medidas frente a tan endeble ataque, Harry hace un movimiento circular con su pieza de caoba. 

-_Incendiaria_ -mano aún temblando bajo el poder de la _Cruciatus_. 

La diminuta bola se desvía de su camino lineal, rodeando y circulando el cuerpo del _death eater_. 

El niño toma aire. 

-_Ignis Inferno_ -dice con intensidad. 

El círculo de energía se convierte, de pronto, en un pilar de llamas. Tragándose a Malfoy completamente. Luz naranja ilumina tanto el cementerio como a sus visitantes misteriosos. 

Voldemort observa con una sonrisa maliciosa cómo el muchacho recupera su postura, levantándose de la tierra seca a sus pies. La maldición imperdonable perdiendo contacto con él cuando éste contraatacó con su masa de llamas. 

Harry respira hondamente antes de dirigir su mirada a la fogata en el círculo. 

-¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer? -la voz de Lucius llena de sarcasmo- ¡Pero si hace cosquillas! 

Carcajadas solitarias en un ambiente lleno de silencio. 

Voldemort fija su mirada en el niño, quería ver cuál era su reacción. 

La relajada posición del cuerpo del joven Potter lo sorprende. No pensó que el niño pudiera sentirse tan cómodo en una situación como ésta. 

-No -responde serenamente.- Pero tú ya me mostraste tu más poderosa maldición. Sé cuáles son tus límites. Tu insignificante poder no me intimida. 

Una ola de murmuración se extiende por los _death eaters_. 

La vista de Nagini se movía de un contrincante al otro. Una expresión de completa confusión en su rostro. 

Harry está tentando a Lucius, querida -le comenta.> 

Era obvio que ella se moría por saber qué es lo que sucedía. 

Oh... ¡Muéstrale tu _Cruciatus_, Harry! -grita ella entusiasmada, negros ojos brillando de placer y lengua saboreando el aire.> 

Voldemort se ríe por el comentario de Nagini. Sin duda el niño ha llegado a escucharla, con el silencio que se ha vuelto a plantar sobre ellos... 

-_Expelliarmus_ -un rayo de energía disparándose del pilar de fuego. 

Esta vez, el ataque no toma por sorpresa al niño. Harry rueda por el suelo para esquivarla. No es gran problema, gracias a su pequeña estatura. 

Aún agachado, el niño hace un movimiento de varita que elimina la excesiva iluminación del lugar, permitiéndole un mejor vistazo a su rival. El pilar de fuego desaparece. 

-¡_Crucio_! -gritan ambos al mismo tiempo. 

Las dos maldiciones se cruzan en el aire, golpeando sus objetivos. 

El niño Potter apoya su mano libre en el suelo, en un intento por encontrar el soporte necesario. Negándose a retirar el ataque hacia Malfoy. 

El _death eater_ no se encontraba en buen estado, tampoco. Había caído en la misma posición que Harry, mas su expresión contenía más dolor. 

Ahora sólo había que esperar quién ganaba la lucha de resistencia. Ambas maldiciones eran débiles, dado el estado en que las estaban manteniendo. 

Tres segundos más y el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy no puede soportar mayor presión. Perdiendo la fuerza necesaria para apoyarse, cae completamente al suelo. Liberando a Harry de la _Cruciatus_. 

El muchacho se levanta y con una sonrisa hambrienta, intensifica el ataque al _death eater_. Llevando al otro hombre a gritar y revolcarse en el suelo. 

Durante varios segundos. 

¿Me pregunto si podríamos retratar este momento para un futuro cercano? -voz femenina llena de orgullo.> 

El hombre sonríe despiadadamente. 

*** 

-Felicidades, Sr. Bell. 

Da media vuelta. Un _death eater_ le ofrece su mano. Harry la considera por unos instantes antes de tomarla y estrecharla. 

-Ha de tener grandiosas habilidades para que _Lord Voldemort_ lo introduzca al Círculo de Sombras. 

-Tengo lo suficiente, gracias -responde roncamente. 

Aún no se acostumbraba. La poción lograba cambiarle su voz. Sonaba como a un viejo. Un viejo senil. Suspiró internamente. La sensación sofocadora no era agradable. Y no mejoraba cada vez que la bebía. Sin embargo, al menos ya estaba advertido que vendría. 

-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, gustoso de conocer a un nuevo colega. 

Harry ya los conocía por sus visiones. Los famosos seis _death eaters_ que comandaban en el Círculo de Sombras. Los más altos cargos, y la elite de Voldemort. 

-Bueno, Sr. Snape, ya me conoce. Soy Lazarous Bell. 

~*~  
_ "¿Qué es lo deseas, Severus? ¿Cúal es el precio de tu lealtad?" _

"Libertad para experimentar en mis pociones, mi Señor." 

"¿Qué involucra ello?" 

"Financiamiento y el apoyo necesario para conseguir los ingredientes más exóticos del mercado..." 

"Y aquellos que no se encuentran en él." 

[Pausa]

"Dalo por hecho, Severus Snape." 

[Sonrisa maliciosa]

" Bienvenido death eater_."  
_ ~*~ 

*** 

-¡Hey, Lazarous! 

Una figura femenina agitó su brazo en señal de saludo. Dio unos cuantos brincos hasta llegar a su lado. Otra persona se les unió. Sin duda, su esposo. 

-Zelea y Nemon Lestrange -se presentó. 

La mujer se agachó para estar a su altura. Lo hubiera considerado una ofensa, sino fuera porque lo cogió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. 

-Gusto en conocerte, Laz. 

Se quedó atónito. 

~*~  
_ "Lo que sea necesario." _

[Lágrima silenciosa deslizándose por una mejilla.]

"Destruiría mi alma en un instante, si tan sólo asegurara su salvación." 

"¿Tanto la amas?" 

[Manos cubriendo un rostro. Más sustancia salina.]

"No sobreviviré yo tampoco. No podría soportarlo." 

[Vistazo a los cortes en las muñecas.]

"Así que no tengo nada que perder, Voldemort. Mátame, sería un alivio después de todo este sufrimiento." 

[Caricia a rizos castaños]

"Es un ángel. Un ángel que bajó del cielo." 

[Pausa]

"Un ángel que vivirá, Nemon. Yo puedo salvarla." 

"¡Mientes! Magia oscura jamás..." 

"¿Qué apostarías?" 

[Sonrisa malévola. Mirada atónita.]

"Todo. Te daría mi vida en bandeja de plata. Mi alma en una botella. Eterna gratitud. Lo que sea que pidas." 

"La lealtad de ambos me bastará."   
~*~ 

-¡Zely, lo estás ahogando! -otro _death eater_ se acercó a ellos riendo. 

La mujer se levantó y soltó una risita ante la intrusión del nuevo personaje. 

-¡Barty! Qué bueno verte esta noche. ¿Papi te dejó salir? -otro abrazo. 

-Papi -tono pícaro- tiene una importante reunión el día de hoy. 

Risas de Bartemius Jr. Crouch y Zelea Lestrange. 

Nemon dio un débil palmazo en la espalda del otro hombre más pequeño. 

-Hola, Nemon -asiente Barty hacia el robusto hombre. 

La atención del recién llegado se diverge hacia la diminuta persona frente a él. 

-Gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Bell -voz solemne y seria. 

Harry asiente sin saber qué decir ante la inesperada familiaridad con que los asesinos se trataban. 

-Bartemius Jr. Crouch -presentó su mano. 

-Ya sabes mi nombre -apretó la mano ofrecida. 

~*~  
_ "Este es un gusto... que no esperaba contar." _

"¿Le sorprende mi visita?" 

"Por supuesto, pequeño. ¿Qué es lo que un servidor humilde como yo puede ofrecerle al hijo del Ministro de Magia?" 

"Libertad." 

[Pausa]

"Libertad de mi padre." 

"¿Quieres que lo asesine? Interesante..." 

"Sólo si sirve a sus humildes propósitos, Lord Voldemort. En realidad, me contento con unirme a vuestra causa." 

[Sonrisa misteriosa.]

"Bienvenido seas." ~*~ 

*** 

-Vaya que tú sí eres ambicioso, ¿eh? -una fría voz le cortó la espalda. 

Ah... Su _death eater_ favorito... 

-Mira que entrar al círculo social de más alto rango en tan sólo dos semanas... -un vistazo de arriba a abajo al pequeño- Un gran mérito, efectivamente. 

Harry cruzó sus brazos. 

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó sarcásticamente. 

El hombre se encogió de hombros, fijando su mirada en algo a la distancia. 

-Es política del Círculo que todos sus miembros se conozcan. Permite trabajar mejor en misiones comprometedores, eso es lo que dicen. 

El _death eater_ bajó su vista al niño. 

-No puedo ir contra las órdenes de mi Señor... -dijo después de mucha reconsideración.- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy. Tienes una buena _Cruciatus_. 

-Lazarous Bell. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la tuya. 

Lo cual era cierto. La intensidad de su poder era microscópico comparado con el de su padre. Y él podía afirmar que tanto estaba acostumbrado a ese poder... Un escalofrío helado al recordar las infinidades de veces bajo la maldición... 

-Un consejo, Bell -su voz cayendo en la inexpresión.- No te busques enemigos en este lado de la acera. Nunca sabes quién puede estar cerca. 

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se alejó. 

~*~  
_ "Eres un joven ambicioso, Lucius. Estoy seguro que tienes sueños de grandeza..." _

"Mi Lord, mi sueño es tan sólo servir al mago más grande y poderoso de la historia." 

"¿Un poco humilde el día de hoy, Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que pides?" 

"Poder." 

[Sonrisa maliciosa.]

"Y se te dará." 

"Y la purificación de la sangre." 

"Ya veo... Un seguidor de la tradición Slytherin." 

"Por supuesto, mi Señor."  
~*~ 

* * *

Oh... Todo el capítulo consta de diálogos, verdad? ^^;; Oh, bueno... Esta semana no he estado de muy buenos ánimos... ¬¬ Espero que no sea señal de un bloqueo... *sigh*  
Es la primera vez que me salgo de un POV o de un flashback... la verdad es que había pensado sobre las motivaciones de cada death eater de la 'elite', pero no sabía cómo incorporarlas a la historia. Era obvio que Voldemort tenía que recordar esas escenas en que consiguió a determinados seguidores, pero el ambiente en que se mostraban tenía que ser durante la introducción de Harry a los otros miembros del círculo... Al final decidí ponerlo de esta manera...  
Y para aquellas personas curiosas y meticulosas al leer... El vial de la poción incolora no se rompió al caer por un conjuro irrompible =P  
Antes que me olvide... El siguiente capítulo veremos al niño con 8 años ^.^ y sinceramente espero que sea un capítulo corto... ¬¬ Mini resumen: Dursleys... 


	11. Bonus: Los Lestrange

Ya ya... Voldemort no me pertenece, asi como sus death eaters, el nombre Lestrange y cualquier otra cosa que se me haya escapado... 

Esta historia es respuesta a la confusión con respecto al capítulo anterior ^.^ Espero que les aclare algunas dudas... 

Eso y que esta dedicado al amor de mi vida y luz de mi ser... 

**Pin9achu**:  
Lee el párrafo en que Nemon describe lo que es Zelea para él... Lo mismo se aplica a mí y no quiero tener que tipearlo de nuevo ^^;; Ya te mandaré un e-mail más tarde... con mayores detalles ^.- Y Feliz Aniversario! ^.^ Sí... es un año difícil para ambos, por eso te dedico esta historia "bonus"... Tú sabes mucho lo que te extraño... Espero que nos veamos pronto... *sigh* Te amo, te adoro y demás... ya no puedo pensar correctamente después de haber estado tipeando esto... ya son las 4:40am, y mañana tengo clases... pero al menos ya tengo un "regalo" que te puedo dar ^^;; jajaja... No te niego que quería hacer un programa en Visual Basic o C++, pero se me acaba de ocurrir hoy, y el tiempo apremia =P (además que sería mucho chongo... ^^;;) Besos, amor! 

* * *

Con paso firme, Voldemort subió las escaleras. Aún podía escuchar el rugido de la batalla abajo. Sus _death eaters_ atacando sin piedad a la familia Lestrange, importante línea de aurores desde que el viejo Brader Lestrange decidió hacerse un nombre para sí mismo dentro del arte de la guerra. Lástima que tuviera que escoger el lado equivocado... 

Buscó habitación por habitación. Cuarto por cuarto. Estaba seguro que los casi recién casados estaban en algún lugar de la gran mansión. No había visto a Nemon Lestrange desde que invadieron la propiedad, lo cual sólo podía indicar que estaba protegiendo a su amada. 

O lo que quedaba de ella... 

Las malas lenguas contaban que la pequeña y linda Zelea, hija única de la familia Ilya, había caído fatalmente enferma una semana después de su matrimonio. Un problema al que ningún medi-brujo pudo hallar solución. Se decía que el esposo, completamente desesperado, había incluso buscado apoyo en la medicina _muggle_, sin obtener muchos resultados. 

Decían que era el trabajo de poderosa magia oscura y nadie dudaba que él pudiera estar involucrado... 

Sonrió malévolamente. Como si su tiempo valiera poco como para dedicarse a separar tortolitos. ¡Ja! 

Se acercó, varita en mano, a la última puerta del pasadizo. Antes de abrirla, buscó por posibles trampas. Ninguna. 

-_Alohomora_

La puerta se abrió a su comando. 

Entró cautelosamente. 

Esperaba ataques, gritos, violencia, posiblemente tensión, o lo que sea... 

-¿Viniste a acelerar el paso del tiempo? -una voz cansada y terriblemente desesperanzada comentó al escucharlo entrar. 

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para la escena que se representaba frente a él. 

La dulce Zelea, princesa inmaculada vestida en sus mejores ropas, echada sobre una gran cama. Ojos cerrados. Respiración profunda y delicada. 

Dormida. 

El energético Nemon, el joven heredero de la familia Lestrange, sentado sobre la cama a su lado. Ojos vacíos, derramando lágrimas ante la mujer de su vida. Pálido. Cuerpo temblando de un frío inexistente. Cortes en sus muñecas. Sangre entintando todo cuanto tocaba. 

Perdido. 

-Yo sé que no eres el culpable de mi desgracia -comentó ante el silencio.- El único culpable soy yo. 

Voldemort acercó sus pasos a la pareja, varita preparada para cualquier ataque del enemigo. Quizá no debió molestarse en buscarlos personalmente. Debió de haber esperado un par de horas y el trabajo hubiera estado terminado sin que él pusiera mano en ello. 

-No debiste mostrarle el anillo, Nemon -se dijo el joven a sí mismo.- Por algo se encontraba en un estuche herméticamente sellado, Nemon. Nemon eres un idiota. ¿No recordaste las leyendas, Nemon? Tu familia se ha dedicado a pelear contra el lado oscuro, Nemon. Era obvio que tuvieran reliquias peligrosas por motivos estrictamente de entretenimiento, Nemon. Nemon tú eres el culpable. ¿Le pediste que se lo pusiera, Nemon? ¿Hasta qué punto llega tu incompetencia, Nemon? Nemon. Nemon. Nemon. Nemon -repitió como un mantra. 

Locura. Lástima. 

-Uno debe de aprender a no jugar con la magia oscura. 

-Lo sé -detuvo sus incesantes murmullos para levantar la mirada a Voldemort. Ojos nublados y vidriosos.- Sin embargo era tan tentador... El anillo era una belleza. Pensé que en Zelea la haría ver simplemente... espectacular. ¿Qué estúpido de mi parte, no crees? 

El joven muchacho pareció perderse nuevamente. 

-¿Viniste a acelerar el paso del tiempo? -preguntó nuevamente.- No falta mucho tiempo para que la línea de Lestranges se extinga para siempre. 

Regresó su mirada a la mujer. 

-Ella es mi vida. Mi paz interior. La luz de mi ser. Mi universo. El lazo que me ata a la realidad. Mi confidente. Mi compañera. Mi... -su voz se quebró. Tragó saliva.- Daría lo que sea por salvarla de la maldición. Por evitar que le exprima su preciosa vida de su frágil cuerpo. 

Parpadeó varias veces. Su cabeza balanceándose sobre su cuello, perdiendo el control sobre sus movimientos. 

-Lo que sea necesario -murmuró para sí mismo mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Destruiría mi alma en un instante, si tan sólo asegurara su salvación. 

-¿Tanto la amas? -un plan formándose en su mente. 

Nemon apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, codos sobre sus piernas. Sollozó desesperanzadamente, víctima de sus propios tormentos. 

-No sobreviviré yo tampoco. No podría soportarlo -agregó al vació. 

Lanzó una mirada a sus cortes. La sangre continuaba brotando de sus venas, prometiéndole un descanso de la pesadilla. 

-Así que no tengo nada que perder, Voldemort -por primera vez su voz decidida.- Mátame, sería un alivio después de todo este sufrimiento. 

Voldemort se mantuvo inmóvil. Una maldición oscura no sería difícil de contrarrestar, dada su experiencia con toda clase de conocimiento prohibido... 

El esposo acarició los hermosos rizos castaños, marcando el rostro de su querida con la metálica sustancia. Una languidez visible en sus movimientos. 

-Es un ángel. Un ángel que bajó del cielo -una sonrisa inocente y cansada cruzó su rostro. 

Si Nemon estaba dispuesto a saltar a cualquier oportunidad que le diera la posibilidad de salvar a su amada, entonces podría obtener un gran aliado... Las deudas entre magos era algo que no había que tomar a la ligera. Pero... ¿estará él dispuesto a aceptar su trato? Después de todo, los Lestranges eran aurores... 

Voldemort, estamos hablando de amor aquí. ¡Por supuesto que aceptará cualquier trato que le pongas delante de su nariz! No veo que más podría perder... y todo lo que ha ofrecido, sinceramente... es tentador. 

-Un ángel que vivirá, Nemon. Yo puedo salvarla. 

La mirada del joven se disparó hacia el _dark lord_. 

-¡Mientes! -intensidad en su voz- Magia oscura jamás... 

-¿Qué apostarías? -le interrumpió. 

Sonrió malévolamente. 

Nemon lo miró atónitamente. Parpadeó. Sus ojos habían perdido gran parte de su brillo. Tenía sueño. Frío. 

-Todo. Te daría mi vida en bandeja de plata. Mi alma en una botella. Eterna gratitud. Lo que sea que pidas -susurró antes de rendirse a la fuerza inevitable que le urgía relajarse... y dejarse llevar. 

-La lealtad de ambos me bastará -murmuró en respuesta. 

Y comenzó a actuar rápidamente para salvar la vida de la pareja. 

_ 16 de Setiembre del 2002 _


	12. De Regalos y Familia

No... No estoy ganando dinero con esto. Es sólo para propósitos de entretenimiento. Ustedes ya saben que todo le pertenece a la Poderosa Rowling... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Lina Saotome**: Estoy considerarlo hacer (casi) realmente malo a Harry... ^^;; Porque no puedo evitar que el personaje se me desvié del camino que le propongo... ¬¬ *suspiro* Oh bueno... no sé si aparecerá más seguido Sevie, porque aún no llega a Hogwarts la historia ^^;; Y te entiendo perfectamente cuando dices que te olvidas de dejar review... Tu técnica es la misma que utilizo ^.^ Sobretodo si tienes una conexión hasta por los suelos, como la mía ¬¬ (sólo funciona los primeros 5 minutos -_-) Me alegro que te hayan agradado los Lestrange ^.^ Aunque la historia no se enfoca en ellos, decidí ampliar un poquito su background ^.-  
**Aspy**: Me encanta la manera que te expresas... tan llena de sentimiento y emoción ^.^ Te agradezco leer mi historia, te hace sentir bien el saber que puedes producir respuestas en la gente que te lee... Ya te respondí tus dudas por e-mail, pero creo que haré una declaración pública más abajo ^^;; Y si que me salí del contexto con la historia 'bonus', no? ^^;; Jajajaja... lo que sucede es que ese día era mi aniversario... y necesitaba escribir algo 'dulce y tierno' ^^;; Claro que dentro de los límites de mi historia, por supuesto =P Aunque creo que a mi novio le hubiera agradado más sangre y descuartizamiento ^^;; jejeje... Esa es su influencia en mi historia... ^.-  
**Selene**: Perdón. Sé que el capítulo 10 fue corto ^^;; (pero con el bono, creo que compensé, no? Espero que sí...) Es que esa semana mi estado de humor se reflejó en el trabajo que hice... Más abajo respondo tu duda sobre Severus. Y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia sobre los Lestrange... tiene mucho significado para mi ^.^ Yo no suelo escribir romance... no está dentro de mi alcance ¬¬  
**Katiokariddle**: Como te dije… este nombre va a ser difícil de recordar, pero si lo sigues utilizando, te aseguro que me lo memorizo ^.^ Sobretodo porque tiene el apellido de uno de los personajes que está ingresando a la lista de mis favoritos ^.- jejeje… Espero leer esa historia tuya ^.^ Y gracias por continuar leyendo este fanfic, me hace sentir importante… jejeje… =P  
**Arabella**: Gracias por seguir leyendo! ^.^ Espero que las dudas sobre Zelea se hayan disipado con la aclaración ^.- En realidad, Nagini está siendo sobreprotectiva desde… umm… desde antes del capítulo de la poción. Sólo que en menor grado. Pienso yo que era de esperar que se encariñara con el niño… Aunque no es la única en hacerlo, jejeje… ^.^ Este año es muy importante en la vida de Harry. Espero que le pueda poner el debido énfasis ¬¬   
**Saira**: O debo de decir May Potter? ^.^ Te cambiaste de nick? Hmmm… por qué? ^^;; Ok ok.. no es mi asunto. Tu calificativo nos a agradado a mi y a mi musa inspiradora ^^;;; jajaja… Espero poder mantener tu interés en mi historia… =) Trato de actualizar cada semana, eh! Así que no me pueden decir que me demoro mucho… ^.^  
**Kate**: Ya aclaro lo de la poción más abajo en mis acostumbradas notas... que cada capítulo se vuelven más largas ^^;; Oh, bueno... Yo advertí que me encanta hablar sobre la historia ^.- Así que sigue preguntando si es que no puedo aclarar algo lo suficiente ^.^  
**Pin9achu**: Bubu! ^.^ Yo pensé que tu comentario iba a ser más largo!!! ¬¬ Bueno, con el mp3 lo compensas, supongo... Así que ni modo... Aunque esperaba que fuera más romántico... ^^;; jajaja... Pero pedirte eso a ti, es demasiado... ^^;; Si le hubiera agregado más sangre y violencia, se hubiera salido completamente del enfoque que deseaba darle, amor... Y si, tienes razón en que este va a ser un aniversario que recordaremos (no por los actos en sí, sino por el sentimiento que se mantuvo presente en el aire...). Too true... Tú estarías al lado oscuro, y fácil que yo estaría del otro lado... ^^;; Lo cual me hace recordar por qué congeniamos tanto. No es eso de "Opuestos se atraen"? jajaja... Es el lema de nuestra relación, no crees? Amor/odio. Aunque últimamente que no estás aquí, no tengo con quien pelear y discutir ^^;; El stress que trae eso, bubu... demasiado, demasiado... Y si no querías que fuera "medi-brujo", que mierda le hubieras puesto?! ¬¬ Yo también te amo! Me pregunto hasta cuando será que leas este mensaje? Umm... de aquí al próximo año, conociéndote... -_- 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Regalos y Familia_  


Bueno, empecemos con el acostumbrado comentario sin final de mi parte ^.^  
Espero que les haya agradado el "bonus". Me vino a la cabeza en 'uno de esos humores'... Jajaja... Cuando lo releí de nuevo, no me pareció nada romántico ni tierno en absoluto... Pero a las 4:40am todo carece de sentido, así que lamento si es que no estuvo bien escrito. El hecho es que el diálogo del capítulo anterior lo escribí sin contexto, y crear todo un ambiente para mostrar las mismas líneas... fue toda una faena ^^;; 

Ok. Me preguntan si es que a Harry no lo podrían reconocer en las reuniones de los death eaters. Mi respuesta: El niño utiliza una máscara todo momento en las reuniones (al igual que el resto de los miembros), además de una larga túnica que arrastra tras sí y guantes en las manos. Lo que sucede es que no le di mucho énfasis a la apariencia del muchacho. Quizá por ello pasó desapercibido. 

En cuanto a su altura... ¿Con qué creen que Malfoy incitó a Harry a pelear contra él? ^.^ Ciertamente, hizo un comentario con respecto a su estatura y la relación que ésta tendría con su poder. No debo de mencionar que nuestro Harry se sintió altamente ofendido ^^;; Sin embargo, hombres de baja estatura no son una ocurrencia demasiado extravagante en el mundo de HP. Por ejemplo, tenemos al profesor de Encantamientos: Flitwick...   
Pero con respecto a esto, ya veremos como reaccionan los mortífagos cuando Harry empiece a crecer... ^.^ Aún no estoy segura si es que escribiré la excusa que da el niño, o si es que lo explicaré así como estoy escribiendo... tengo que encontrar una manera de insertar esa escena en la corriente de la historia... -_- 

Harry y Severus. Ok. Snape no sabe que Harry es Lazarous Bell, así que dudo mucho que lo reconozca en el colegio. No que el niño quiera que lo haga, tampoco... 

Una afirmación más: Sip. La poción le cambia la voz a Harry. Sólo dura unas seis horas o hasta que el otro vial sea ingerido... 

Ughh… Unas tres páginas en agradecimientos y comentarios... ¬¬ Espero que la longitud del capítulo sea compensador de alguna manera ^^;;  
-_Dark Lord_ = Señor Tenebroso  
Y gracias a **Usako **por beta leer esto! ^.^ Me ayudó a corregir algunos errores, y ciertamente espero que el capítulo sea mejor comprensible que el anterior ^^;; 

* * *

Mordió el lápiz en concentración. 

_ "Si una pelota morada vale igual que tres bolitas amarillas, y cada bolita amarilla equivale a ocho de color azul, ¿Cuántas bolitas azules puedes conseguir con una pelota morada?" _

-Una pelota morada... -susurró al momento de hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno- a tres amarillas... Entonces... 

Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo por toda su espina. 

El lápiz cayó de su mano al ser sorprendido por la sensación. Agitación en su respiración. Corazón latiendo fuertemente. 

Debió de haber estado bastante concentrado... 

Se recostó en la silla del comedor intentando calmarse. 

¿Qué pasa, Nagi? -murmuró entre alientos.> 

Respondiendo su comando, una fina aura oscura rodeó su figura. Por un momento, experimentó la cálida sensación de paz y seguridad. 

Responde instintivamente a todo el proceso de invocación. 

No transcurre mucho tiempo para que la serpiente se encuentre sobre su tarea. 

Amo Harry, su padre quiere hablar con usted -le informa de buen humor.> 

Asiente y se levanta de su asiento, alejándose de posibles obstáculos. 

Avísale que no hay problema.> 

Esta era una precaución que ambos tomaban cuando necesitaban estar en la presencia del otro. El _Parsithel _no necesitaba el permiso del extremo opuesto para enviar al portador a su presencia. Sin embargo, uno nunca sabe quién podría estar acompañando a la otra persona durante la faena... 

La reptil saboreó el aire y asintió. 

Breve explosión de energía en su pecho. Aire caliente rodeándolo. Momentáneo velo de oscuridad sobre sus ojos. Cascada de emociones yuxtapuestas. Danza de colores maravillosos. Confusión de identidad. Sonidos. Olores. Mareos. 

Trató de mantener su mente en blanco, para evitar sumergirse y perderse en el caos. 

Finalmente, el mundo dejó de girar. Abrió los ojos tentativamente. 

-Padre -saludó al momento que hincaba una rodilla al suelo. Mirada subyugada. Postura en sumisión. 

Esperó el permiso para levantarse de su posición. 

Una fuerte mano le apretó el hombro izquierdo. 

-No hay necesidad de formalidades, Harry. No estamos en una reunión, no necesitas pretender. 

Levantó la mirada. Tom tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos y una fina sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios. Asintiendo, se puso de pie frente al hombre 

Movimiento entre sus piernas hizo que enfocara su atención en Nagini. La serpiente se deslizaba graciosamente sobre su zapato. Ante la mirada de curiosidad de Harry, ella sonrió y comenzó a trepar... Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo ante la sensación Intentó mantenerse rígido y no moverse, no quería que la reptil se resbalara o cayera... 

Se detuvo satisfecha cuando rodeó al niño por el cuello. Apoyando su pequeña cabeza sobre el negro cabello, comentó: 

Siempre he querido hacer esto...> 

Hubiera sido más fácil que me lo pidieras, ¿no crees? Te ahorrarías el esfuerzo de trepar por mi cuerpo -responde con una cálida sonrisa.> 

Nagini ríe, pequeños movimientos sobre la cabeza de Harry. 

No sería divertido si lo hicieras.> 

Asiente cuidadosamente, la sonrisa más amplia en su rostro. 

Con tal que no me aplastes en tu forma anaconda o cualquiera de las grandes versiones... -bromea.> 

Intentando balancear sus pasos, se acerca a la figura de su padre, quien había tomado asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Tom le indica un lugar frente a él. 

Feliz cumpleaños, Harry -saca un papel _muggle_ arrugado y se lo presenta.> 

Con una expresión de desconcierto, el niño toma el papel blanco. Lentamente comienza a estirar la pequeña hoja en su mano. 

_ "Dursleys  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey"  
_

Levanta una ceja y dirige un silencioso cuestionamiento a su padre. 

No podía ser. Tom no lo mandaría en una misión como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Bajó la vista a la dirección. El estómago se le contrajo en disgusto. Por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar. 

Suficiente tenía con tener que presenciar la muerte de personas durante las misiones de intimidación que llevaban a cabo. No es que no haya asesinado antes, sino que... ¡¿por su cumpleaños?! 

¿Sucede algo, Potter? -inquiere su padre en un tono frívolo.> 

Dirige una mirada más al papel antes de conectar miradas. 

¿Cuál es el _regalo_? -sarcasmo deslizándose sin poder contenerlo.> 

No podía evitarlo. Parte de sí estaba molesto con Tom por tener un macabro sentido del humor. ¿Cuál era la lógica? ¿Lo divertido que sería terminar una vida para celebrar la suya? Un bajo gruñido se le escapó. Debió de haber imaginado que su padre sería incapaz de comprender sus sentimientos. 

Tom tenía conocimiento del disgusto que sentía al asesinar _muggles_. Sabía que era una actividad que aborrecía. Harry le recordaba que él no mataba por placer, o por fama, o gloria. Que si lo hacía era porque consideraba a la criatura una amenaza contra Tom, que esa era su única motivación. Que jamás podría apreciar el arte de la tortura, excepto quizá en los traidores... 

Debió de haberse imaginado que tras ser sometido a diversas _Cruciatus_ y discusiones acaloradas con su padre, él hallaría una manera de hacerle recurrir al continuo pasatiempo de la tortura y asesinato innecesario... 

Suspiró. 

No. De ninguna manera iba a estar de acuerdo. No lo iba a hacer. Sobretodo en su cumpleaños. 

Y yo que pensé que tus quejidos eran reales -comentó desinteresadamente Tom, una chispa de malicia en sus ojos escarlatas.> 

¿A qué te refieres? -escupió rápidamente Harry.> 

El hombre soltó una macabra risita, obviamente disfrutando de la ignorancia del muchacho. Nagini acarició una mejilla con su lengua, aprovechando para susurrarle algo al oído. 

¿Qué te ha estado molestando la semana pasada, querido?> 

Congelado. 

Imposible... 

No puede ser... 

¡¿EN SERIO?! -su tono de voz escalando varios decibeles.> 

Hace una semana, su profesora mandó una citación a los padres de los alumnos. Por razones obvias, Tom no pudo asistir. Telefoneó a la maestra, excusando su inasistencia. Los negocios, le comentó, hacían improbable su presencia la mayor parte de los meses. La Srta. Mafrey se tragó por completo el cuento, sin embargo, le preguntó a Harry si no poseía otros familiares que pudieran asistir al evento. Dado que una elfa doméstica y una serpiente no podían ser considerados como 'normales', él respondió que no conocía a ninguno. 

Pero desde entonces, el asunto de sus familiares no había dejado su cabeza. Múltiples "¿Y si...?" se habían creado en su imaginación. 

Tom sonrió misteriosamente por un momento, luego una expresión de duda cruzó sus rasgos. 

Pero son _muggles_, Harry.> 

¡Entonces mejor! No sabrán nada de Quien-tú-sabes... -respondió animosamente el niño.> 

Varias ideas cruzaron la mente de su padre, se reflejaba en sus ojos. 

Está bien -asintió después de unos segundos.- Tendrás un mes de vacaciones, niño.> 

Harry sonrió feliz. Una familia... por primera vez, conocería a su verdadera familia. No es que Tom no hiciera un buen trabajo... pero... ¡una familia! ¡SU familia! ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con conocer las posibilidades? Todos esas conjeturas que proponían la oportunidad de haber crecido fuera de toda esa muerte y destrucción... ¡Finalmente una familia! 

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ponerse a rebotar por toda la habitación. 

*** 

Voldemort observaba su energética reacción con un cierto velo de tristeza. Si... Había algo que jamás podría proporcionarle al niño. Una familia. Una real y tangible. Normal. Sangre de su sangre. 

Una amarga sonrisa luchaba por escaparse de su control. 

Él nunca tuvo una familia, su padre le quitó la oportunidad de ello. El bastardo... 

Pero eso era lo menos que podía hacer por Harry. Darle la posibilidad de conocerlos. De amarlos. De preocuparse por ellos. Aunque ello lo aleje de él... 

Esta vez la sonrisa sí se escapó a su rostro. Afortunadamente el muchacho estaba demasiado ocupado paseándose por toda la habitación para darse cuenta. 

Había luchado con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quemar y destruir el papelito de mierda. Su control se quebró en muchas ocasiones, logrando arrugar más el objeto. Parte de sí esperaba que las letras se distorsionaran a tal punto que sean indescifrables, o que el niño Potter no mostrara interés en la oportunidad. 

No tenía esa suerte... 

Había que esperar que Harry no entablara buena relación con estos... _muggles_, como para perderlo de su lado. No... Confiaba en el niño. Él tenía que tomar su decisión, no podía irrumpir en ello. Tenía que escoger a quién prefería. A él, el maldito _dark lord_, el más cruel de todos los tiempos, asesino de sus padres, secuestrador de hijos, líder de criaturas igualmente malvadas... O a los... los _Dursleys_, familia normal. _Muggle_, pero no malévola. No cruel. No oscura. No poderosa. No odiada. No asesina. No... 

Un mes, Harry. Nagini explicará el resto -informó, su voz fría e inexpresiva deteniendo el movimiento del niño.> 

Sin más, se levantó y desapareció de la casa. 

*** 

Desvió su vista de la pizarra. 

Algo no estaba bien. 

Tenía una sensación extraña. Desconocida. Un débil impulso le preguntaba si podía salir del salón. Pequeña súplica que a cada segundo se hacía más intensa. Había comenzado hace unos minutos atrás, creándole una ligera distracción en medio de la clase de historia. 

Paseó su mirada por el salón, acomodando su postura en el asiento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba experimentando? Era como si alguien estuviera llamándolo. Atrayendo su atención. 

Intentó ignorar la sensación. 

Sin embargo, a medida que escaló el tiempo, Harry descubrió que el silencioso comando no esperaba ser desobedecido. La presión del susurro le urgía perder el control. El salir corriendo de la habitación en pura desesperación, se había convertido en una idea mucho más apetecible que antes. 

Reprimiendo aquellos fervientes deseos que nublaban sus pensamientos, alzó rudamente la mano en plena explicación. 

-¿Sr. Potter? -una ceja levantada ante la intrusión del muchacho. 

-¿Pu-puedo ir al baño, profesor? -pretendió que su cuerpo no vibraba de impulsos contenidos. 

El viejo hombre lo miró con ojos de disgusto, antes de asentir y pedirle que no lo interrumpiera de nuevo. 

Harry prácticamente huyó del salón. 

Apenas sus pies tocaron el pasillo, la sensación cambió totalmente. Se volvió más tenue. Pulsante. Si no fuera por la pasada experiencia podría haberla descrito como dulce, frágil y romántica. Un agradable aroma inundaba sus sentidos. 

Comenzó a caminar, respondiendo el llamado. Como si una fuerza alienígena lo jalara a través de los salones y corredores hacia un destino desconocido. 

Cuando se desvaneció, tuvo que levantar la vista del suelo para observar donde estaba. 

El despacho de la directora. 

Más bien la puerta de su oficina. 

Un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y cara bonachona, se hallaba frente a ella. Brazos cruzados. Espalda apoyada contra la pared. 

Su mirada indicaba que lo estaba analizando cuidadosamente. Una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. 

-Padre. -sonrió el niño.- Debí habérmelo imaginado. 

-Me preguntaba cuánto más ibas a tardar, Harry -mano revoloteando su cabello negro. 

Recostó su peso en la misma pared que él, imitando su postura. 

-Tienes una actitud rebelde, muchacho -tono frívolo.- Si no te hubieras resistido tanto... 

-Es la primera vez que haces esto, Tom -voz igualmente fría.- No me puedes culpar por no estar preparado. 

-Es verdad -ligera sonrisa de parte del hombre. 

Harry lo miró. Se preguntaba qué es lo que sucedía para hacerlo venir hasta la escuela. 

-Pero has de admitir que este lazo psíquico es mucho más fuerte que antes, ¿no crees? -la mirada de Tom fija en la puerta del frente. Sonrisa cansada en su rostro. Pensamientos fugaces en su cabeza. 

Después de varios segundos de completo silencio, el niño no pudo soportarlo más. Se despegó de la superficie blanca y encaró al rostro desconocido. 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? 

Tom dirige cálidos ojos hacia el muchacho, mirándolo con interés un momento. 

-Regresa a clase, Harry -dijo finalmente, enderezando su postura.- Cuando suene el timbre de salida, ven a buscarme. 

Desconcertado, el niño vio a su padre entrar a la oficina de la directora. La puerta cerrándose lentamente tras él. 

*** 

-Espero, Harry, que no hayas traído nada mágico -un tono acusador en sus palabras. 

Inocencia era su segunda piel, como una aureola angelical. 

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Tom -sonrisa enigmática esparciéndose en el rostro del muchacho. 

Presionó con una mirada intensa, sin obtener resultados. Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a éstas. 

-Acordamos que sólo traerías tu varita y un par de dulces. 

-¿Y quién dice que he traído más? -expresión traviesa. 

Por supuesto. El niño Potter jamás escuchaba sus consejos. 

Con un suspiro interno, Voldemort continuó el camino hacia _Privet Drive Street_. Era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al muchacho. Una vez que su mente llegaba a una conclusión, esa contaminación Gryffindor no le dejaba considerar la realidad. Envenenando su moral y disciplina. 

Ya había descubierto que una conversación civil y adulta obtenía mejores resultados que cientos de _Cruciatus_. Aquellas sólo lograban hacerlo más obstinado en su decisión. 

-Son _muggles_, Potter -respondió como si fuera auto-explicativo. 

Tensión en los músculos faciales del niño indicaban que estaba dispuesto a darle la contra. 

-No me gustaría que llegaras a comprenderlo de la manera que yo lo hice -agregó antes que pudiera refutar.- Odian la magia, Harry. Le tienen miedo. Nos tienen miedo -conectó miradas con ojos inexpresivos.- Jamás te comprenderán. Y te odiarán por ello. 

El muchacho asintió silenciosamente. 

Una lucha interna se desató dentro de sí. Si los malditos Dursleys le hacían algo... No quería que él sufra como lo hizo él. Por eso le daba tantas advertencias como podía. Potter idiotamente las ignoraba. Al menos si lo lastimaban, finalmente aprendería a escuchar. A entender lo que se le decía. 

Y si lo hacían, él se aseguraría que ya no hubiera más familia. 

*** 

Estaba nervioso. Sus palmas sudaban. Los anteojos se le resbalaban. 

Acomodó su mochila sobre el suelo, quitándole el hechizo utilizado para que sea más liviano. 

El timbre sonó en la casa. 

Desarrugó su ropa y trató de alisar su cabello. Su mirada pegada en la puerta. 

De repente sentía que esta no era una buena idea. 

¿Acaso no era feliz con Tom? ¿Por qué había aceptado el venir hasta un territorio desconocido? ¿Y si no le agradaba a su familia? ¿Si no lo querían? Harry no quería ser rechazado... Miedo recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué había tomado esta decisión? Mejor se iba antes de que abrieran la puerta... 

Pero... 

Se mordió el labio. 

Si no se sentía a gusto, siempre podía escapar. No era como si estuviera esclavizado a vivir aquí el resto de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, Tom le dijo que era sólo un mes. Más valía disfrutarlo antes que se acabe. 

Sí... Pero esto podía romper todas sus ilusiones. Si su familia no resultaba ser lo que esperaba que fueran... ¿Entonces qué? En cierta manera, su padre tenía razón. No quería salir lastimado... 

La puerta se abrió. 

Un hombre regordete y con un ridículo bigote se hallaba frente a ellos. Su expresión indicaba impaciencia. 

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos? -forzó su voz en un tono de amabilidad. 

Su padre consultó un tablero lleno de papeles antes de responder. 

-¿Familia Dursley? -cuestionó sin sonar amenazadoramente. 

El hombre asintió rápidamente, parecía estar apurado. 

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Thomas Feller -extendió su mano. 

-No quiero comprar nada que me ofrezca -lanzó antes que pudiera continuar Tom. 

Cuando pensó que les iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, o que su padre lo asesinaría en ese preciso lugar, Tom cerró el puño en el aire y respondió. 

-Tengo importantes asuntos que discutir con ustedes -ojos grises brillando intensamente con un aire de poder. 

Rogó para que su padre no perdiera el control. Su irritabilidad podía traer devastadores consecuencias. 

El otro hombre se intimidó ante la fiera mirada del extraño. 

-Son asuntos que conciernen al Sr. Potter, aquí presente -hizo una señal a Harry. 

El rostro grasoso se petrificó en pavor. Su boca abierta de par en par. Ojos agrandados en sorpresa. Una sorpresa no muy grata, pudo notar el niño. Quizá esta no era una muy buena idea después de todo... 

-Vernon, querido, ¿quién llamó a la puerta? -una voz femenina se escuchó. 

Expectante, Harry concentró su atención en la mujer. La hermana de su madre. 

Horror. 

Negó con la cabeza. No... Está bien que no sea como se la había imaginado, después de todo, era imposible que fuera así... 

O a lo mejor no era ella... 

-Pe-petu... -la voz del hombre llamado Vernon, se quebró. 

Hizo señales al niño en la puerta, sin poder pronunciar palabra. 

Levantó sus ojos del suelo, buscando el rostro de la mujer. 

Ella se congeló. La sangre se le drenó del rostro. Llevó sus dos manos a la boca. Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a gritar. 

¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó su padre observando con desdén a los _muggles_.> 

-Gusto en conocerlos, soy Harry Potter -sonrió tímidamente. 

Creyó escuchar un gruñido de su padre. Obviamente estaba en desacuerdo con estos... con... Suspiró. Sabía que a Tom no le agradaba su familia. No que él se haya esperado una bienvenida como ésta, también. 

-Como dije, tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir -tono de negocios por parte de su padre. 

La pareja intercambió una mirada. 

-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Dónde están los fenómenos de sus padres? -insultó con descaro Vernon. 

Esta vez, su padre no fue el único en enfrentar la prueba de control. Con uñas enterradas en sus puños, intentó de sonreír amargamente en lugar de responderles el golpe. 

-¿Podríamos discutir el problema en mayor privacidad? -la voz de Tom completamente frívola. 

Con una vista de reojo, notó que su padre sostenía su varita en su bolsillo. Tuvo que fingir tropezarse y soportar su peso en él, para que liberara parte de la tensión de su cuerpo. 

-¡De ninguna manera ese... hijo de anormales pone un pie en mi sala! -exclamó en voz baja la mujer. 

Un cuchillo penetró su corazón. Esta vez el peso sobre Tom sí fue real. El hombre lo sostuvo de los hombros. 

Déjame... -murmuró en su oreja.> 

¿Qué? ¿Torturarlos y asesinarlos delante de sus ojos? ¡De ninguna manera! Sólo decían esas horribles cosas porque no lo conocían... No lo conocían... 

Negó con la cabeza. Aún quería intentarlo con su familia. Esta era la única oportunidad que poseía... No había más personas cercanas a él. Nadie más que pudiera aprender a quererlo como Tom. 

-El pequeño Harry no tiene más familiares con vida, Sra. Dursley -comentó casualmente su padre.- Necesitamos encontrarle un hogar _adecuado_ -una pequeña señal de sarcasmo en un rostro inexpresivo. 

Su _tía_ se quedó muda. El rostro más pálido que antes, y sus ojos vacíos ante la noticia. Al menos sí sentía algo por su hermana... 

-Un orfanato siempre es el mejor lugar para gente como él -sarcasmo grasoso de la boca del Sr. Dursley. 

Oh, no. 

Inmediatamente reunió toda la calma y serenidad que podía invocar en aquel momento y lo mandó corriendo por el _Parsithel_. Mas algo de enojo y sarcasmo debió de habérsele escapado, pues Tom estaba lívido en ira. Su aura encandecía odio y destrucción. Por un momento pensó que realmente podía _verla_ alrededor de su figura. Luces rojas y negras disparando energía. 

La mano de su padre buscó automáticamente su varita. 

Harry saltó entre las dos fuerzas opositoras. Interponiéndose ante cualquier maldición posible, varita tras su espalda. 

Rápidamente hizo una pequeña reverencia apurada. 

-Lamentamos hacerles perder su tiempo, entonces -velozmente escupió el niño, jalando a su padre del recibidor. 

Tom se dejó llevar, no olvidando recoger la mochila de Harry antes de dar la espalda a la estúpida excusa de _familia_ que poseía el muchacho. 

Los Dursleys seguían postrados en la puerta, observó Harry por el rabillo del ojo. 

Antes que pudiera detenerlo, Tom dio media vuelta y les fijó sus ojos grises. 

-Supongo que no les interesará la herencia, tampoco -una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. 

* * *

^^;; Pobre Harry... Me pregunto qué es lo que pensará después sobre sus familiares... Oh bueno... ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Los Dursleys toman la carnada de Voldie, o no? ^.^ Opinen, opinen! Y si lo hacen, qué sugieren que suceda una vez que Harry sea 'adoptado' por los Dursleys? ^.-  
Umm... se han dado cuenta? Voldemort ya no separa su personalidad de la de Tom Riddle... eso ya habla de por sí mucho... ^.^ Al parecer esas reuniones oscuras han sido bastante productivas... ^^;; 


	13. De Anormales y Fenomenos

Oh... todo pertenece a JKRowling... ustedes ya lo saben ^.^ 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Lina Saotome**: Yay! ^.^ Me haces un gran honor! Mis fanfics están en tu lista de favoritos... No puedo creer que consideres que valgan la pena =P Gracias! Bueno... Ya verás que es lo que tengo preparado para los Dusleys, asi que no te preocupes ^.- (Yo tambien los odio...) Quieres a un Harry malito? Pues... espero haber saciado en algo tus gustos =P  
**Lora chang**: Oh... leíste toda mi historia ^.^ Gracias por los reviews! Umm... sobre tu pregunta del parsel y por qué Harry puede hablarlo... la explicación es la misma que da Dumbli en los libros... pero esta vez, es Peter quien bajo un imperius de Voldie le transpasa algo del poder del que lo controlaba... Se entiende? Creo que en uno de los capitulos lo explique mejor... ^^;; Si no, avisa que te mando un e-mail, ok? ^.^ Umm... Harry SI estaba nervioso con lo de la mordedura de Nagini... Por eso se lo repetía a cada rato... Intentaba convencerse que NO lo estaba... ^^;; Y Malfoy si es sangre pura... lo que él le pide a nuestro Voldie, es que le ayude a exterminar a toda la gente que NO lo es... ^.^ Gracias por leer mi fanfic! Leiste mi review en el tuyo?  
**Selene**: =D Ya veremos después si es que Harry desarrolla un odio a los muggles... ^.^ Y no te preocupes, que sí se da cuenta de lo inhumanos que son ^.- Jajajaja *risa malévola*  
**Caila-c**: Exactamente! Quien no aceptaría un anzuelo como ese? ^.^ Sobretodo si son los Dursleys... jajajaja... Yo tambien los odio! Y sobre Voldie... no es que no se dé cuenta que Tom Riddle está con él 24/7/365, sino es que como que a llegado a aceptar esa parte de sí mismo (al menos con todos los asuntos referidos a cierto niño...)  
**Aspy**: Yep... Harry tiene necesidad de cariño... Pobrecito, no crees? En cierta manera sigo tu consejo... ^.^ La visita de Harry a los Dusleys es un arma de doble filo... Y no, no te he mandado el cruciatus ^.^ (yo me iria de frente con el Avara kedavra XD) Y Nagini sigue siendo un personaje con el cual me ENCANTA trabajar en esta historia ^.^  
**Katiokariddle**: Si, ya sé que ahora tienes OTRO nombre... Porque vi que te habias registrado... pero estoy medio apurada ahorita, asi que no lo puedo buscar... Ya verás lo que pasa hoy... ^.^ Gracias por seguir leyendo!  
**Dea**: Mi segundo nombre también es Andrea! ^.^ Y gracias por los cumplidos *sonrojo* En realidad sí tengo otra historia... Se llama "Responsabilidad Aprendida" y garantizo que te hará reflexionar sobre el universo de HP ^.^ (si me equivoco, mandame flames, no me molesto ^.-) y lo puedes encontrar siguiendo mi profile o buscandolo... como quieras... Dudas... Ummm... No saben donde está Harry. Ni siquiera saben si está vivo. Dumbli tiene sus personales dudas sobre el paradero del niño, mientras que el resto del mundo mágico lo jura muerto (NADIE sobrevive a Voldie =P) Y ya verás lo que sucede cuando acuda a Hogwarts ^^;; No te puedo contar la historia! Yep. Sirius es inocente. Gracias por continuar leyendo!  
**Arabella**: Lamento no explayarme más sobre Zelea Lestrange... la historia no revolotea alrededor de ella ^^;; Fue simplemente una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió como regalo de aniversario a mi enamorado ^^;; Pero quizá puedas analizar la manera en que se comporta la mujer... ^.^ Si quieres una explicación más detallada, con gusto te la doy (pero ahorita estoy un poquito apurada...) Umm... Es italiano? (perdona mi ignorancia...) En realidad es ese tu lenguaje? ^.^ Genial! Yep. Es la primera vez que dejo algo parecido a un cliffhanger en esta historia ^^;; Me he de sentir orgullosa? =P No se trajo nada interesante consigo... creeme ^.^ (lee si es que quieres saber exactamente QUE trajo...) Jajajajaja XD Me encanta la imagen del ring de lucha y ambos contricantes! (y la lucha continúa!). Bueno, Harry no es un oráculo. El simplemente ha soñado con su madre... pero no hay manera de saber si es su propia imaginación o una verdadera Lily del reino celestial ^.^ NOOOO!! Seria demasiado alterno lo de Dudley!! AGG!! Odio al desgraciado... no podria... sorry ^^;;  
**kate**: Gracias por tu review!! ^.^ Lee si es que quieres saber las respuestas a tus preguntas =P  
**Katy**: Yep... no soy perfecta... Pero errores siempre vas a encontrar en mis trabajos... soy demasiado floja como para andar corrigiendolos (aun cuando los encuentro luego en mi casa ^^;;) Sabes? Tu idea me pareció bastante tentadora... hmm... Eso del "mes de ensueño" de Harry, casi lo podía visualizar... ^.- Lamentablemente tenía planes demasiados específicos con los Dursleys... ^^;; Así que no pude llevarlo a cabo... Pero te agradezco ENORMEMENTE que me hayas dado más ideas ^-^ Es genial! Sirius? Je... no puede aparecer aún... ^.^ Pero ya verás que es de él en el siguiente capítulo (espero) ^^;; Y definitivamente va a verlo en Hogwarts. Eso ni dudarlo... El choque con Harry es en muchas cosas. El conflicto que él posee no es sólo en cuestiones de familia... sino en moral y en principios éticos... Pero creo que aún no he tocado mucho el asunto. No he mostrado a Harry durante esas famosas 'misiones de intimidación'... Gracias por tus comentarios!  
**Lucil**: Te acordaste del password! ^.^ yay! Gracias por el review! No eres la unica ocupada con lo de la escuela... ¬¬ Somos definitivamente dos... Arrg... si ahorita mismo estoy apurada respondiendo reviews porque tengo un examen dentro de 3 horas... ^^;; (de las cuales, 2 son clase... ¬¬) No te preocupes, espero tus preguntas... si ya me las mandas por e-mail, no creo que sean muy rebuscadas, verdad? ^.^ *pausa* VERDAD? o.O  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: ^^;; Yep... si paso desapercibida es mejor ^.- Jajaja... Me halagan tus comentarios! Tú crees que se encuentren en cierta manera de acuerdo a sus personalidades? Al menos eso es lo que intento! Las posibilidades de encontrarse con Hermione son muy bajas... imagina CUANTAS escuelas muggles deben de haber en el país (o incluso la ciudad)... No parecería demasiado creíble que dada las casualidades, se encuentre con ella... (y además que no quiero jugar con su reacción a una amiga tan pronto...) Temperamento distinto? Ya veremos... ^.^ Gracias por tu review! 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Anormales y Fenómenos_

Lo siento!!! Estoy sin línea telefónica en mi casa y no sé hasta CUANDO será así! Así que las chances de que actualize mis historias pronto, son... bueno... umm... bajas... Además que los estudios me están agobiando, y necesito concentrarme en ellos. Ya estoy demasiado vaga ¬¬ 

Otra cosa... Harry mismo comentó (en el primer libro, si no me equivoco) que los Dursleys no tendrían problemas en aceptar dinero mágico... después de todo, sigue siendo oro! Y esta es una de las premisas para este capítulo... 

No puedo creerlo!!!! O_O He tenido una gran cantidad de reviews por este último capítulo!!!! AHHHH!! Increíble!! ^-^ Gracias a TODOS!!! Sorry que no pueda respondar al 100% todo, pero es que ahorita estoy un poco apurada... (examenes de porquería...). Gracias por todos sus comentarios!  
-_Chocolate frogs_ = Esas ranas de chocolate ^^;;  
-_Death eaters_ = Mortífagos  
-_Dark Mark_ = Marca Tenebrosa 

* * *

_Muggle_. 

Todo el lugar impregnado de ignorancia e inferioridad. 

Sus ojos pasearon por la aburrida estancia. Fotos de una familia digna de un circo, desparramadas por toda la sala. 

Aún le picaba la mano por coger su varita y desaparecer a estos insensibles seres de su presencia. Claro que previamente un par de chillidos y unos cuantos cortes letales serían... 

El niño le lanzó una peligrosa mirada. 

Maldición. 

-Umm... –el cerdo con bigote lo miraba nervioso. 

Al menos los habían dejado entrar. Si él quería, podía conjurar una barrera de sonido y... 

No.> 

Los ojos del chiquillo no se movían de su figura. Ni siquiera parpadeaban. 

Aún no entiende por qué le interesa tanto esta gente indecente. Ya habían demostrado lo fútil que sería intentar convencerlos de ser afectuosos. No se supone que cuando te llamen un anormal y fenómeno, les dieras una segunda oportunidad para volverte a insultar. 

Tom Riddle no lo hizo. 

-¿Sr. Feller? 

Giró su cuello para observar al llamado Vernon Dursley. 

Era un regalo de cumpleaños, se recordó. La vida de los Dursleys, eso era lo que le estaba regalando. Así que no podía asesinarlos. Por más que la idea le pareciera tentadora... 

Podría ser un poco de tortura y luego un hermoso _Obliviate_... 

Harry aclaró su garganta. 

Suspiró internamente. 

El chico tenía el derecho a elegir... No podía ser como su padre. 

-Bien... –sacó un papel de su tablero y se lo mostró al otro hombre. 

Sus pequeños ojos brillaron de excitación ante la cantidad escrita. No tardó en enseñárselo a su esposa, que poco más y brinca de alegría. 

Por supuesto... Casi ningún _muggle_... o mago, puede rehusar el grandioso poder que te otorga el dinero. 

No reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica. 

Sabía que los Potter tenían una gigantesca herencia para Harry, sin embargo, no habían podido ponerle manos encima... aún. De modo que el dinero _muggle_ concerniente a esta estrategia provenía de su propia iniciativa. 

-Hay condiciones, obviamente –su voz cortando el humor de la habitación. 

Las burdas presas levantaron su mirada en horror, para luego fingir haber conocido de antemano esta pequeña información. 

-¿Cuáles son? –el regordete intentó usar un tono respetuoso. 

¡Maldición! Cómo le gustaría oír esa garganta suya gritar hasta ahogarse en su propia sangre... 

-¿Se siente bien, Sr. Feller? 

Sus manos estaban temblando. No estaba acostumbrado a reprimir sus impulsos agresivos... 

Tuvo que respirar hondamente. 

-Sí, Harry, no te preocupes por mí –voz controlada. 

Movimiento en el pasillo hizo que concentrara su atención en... un chico con la papada más grande que haya visto. Las fotos no hacían justicia a su enorme masa de grasa. 

-Dudley, cariño, ¿sucede algo? –la mujer espantapájaros abrió su boca. 

Imposible. 

Esta familia no podía ser pariente de Lily Evans. O ella fue el patito feo que se convirtió en un cisne... porque si hubiera tenido una imagen de las criaturas que vivían bajo ese techo, jamás se habría atrevido siquiera a sugerir el lazo de sangre. 

Pobre muchacho. Vivir con estos _muggles_ sería peor que sentarte a cenar con una _chimaera_. 

-Tengo hambre –dijo el niño con severos problemas de nutrición. 

-En la cocina te he dejado unos bocadillos, dulzura. 

Harry observó cuidadosamente a su primo. Por un momento, Voldemort captó una mirada de desprecio que fue rápidamente reemplazada por inexpresión. 

Sonrió maliciosamente. Quizá esta situación podía servir para otros propósitos... 

El muchacho bolita desaparece de escena, y el niño Potter baja su mirada al suelo, desconcentrándose de sus acciones. 

Podría asesinarlos ahora... 

No. Aún no. 

Esto le enseñará a Harry que los muggles son tal y como él se lo había advertido. 

*** 

-Muy bien, fenómeno. Ahora es hora que prestes atención, ¿entendiste? –el hombre búfalo lo amenazó con un dedo. 

Harry suspiró. 

Ciertamente la parte de la herencia había surtido efecto. Los Dusleys aceptaban cuidar de él hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años y pudiera hacer uso del dinero. O lo que quedara de él... Su padre les había autorizado a utilizar la tercera parte en gastos varios de manutención y etc. Además de haberles hecho firmar documentos falsos, dejando algunos con ellos. Los cuales debe acordarse de desaparecer una vez que salga de esta casa. 

Después de una incómoda despedida, en la que tuvo que intervenir numerosas veces para que Tom no causara estragos, se hallaba en la sala de sus tíos. Vernon Dursley lo miraba peligrosamente desde hace cinco minutos, mientras él intentaba no responderle el reto. 

-Esta casa tiene reglas. Normas estrictas de comportamiento –voz seria.- Se espera que las cumplas sin reclamar o hacer comentarios al respecto, aquella conducta no se tolerará. 

Harry asintió, fingiendo intimidación. 

Su tía y primo habían desaparecido del lugar. Dejándolo solo con quien quería dárselas de dictador. 

Aburrido. 

-Número uno, –alzó un dedo índice para dar énfasis- no quiero anormalidades bajo este techo. Dos, -levantó otro- no se discute en absoluto sobre tus padres. Nada. De. Ellos. ¿Entendiste? 

Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. 

¿Qué es lo que tenían estos hombres contra James y Lily Potter? Desde que había llegado, no dejaban de decirle lo inferior, monstruoso, extraño, mutante e inhumano que era. 

Irónico. Lo mismo opinaba Tom de ellos. 

No había pasado ni una hora bajo un verdadero techo _muggle_, y ya empezaba a creer que su padre tenía razón... 

-Tres, –otro dedo grueso- no existe la palabra "M" aquí. No la uses. 

-¿Palabra "M"? –levantó una ceja, olvidando por un momento su actuación de sumisión. 

Vernon lo cogió del cuello de su ropa, acercando su bigotudo rostro al suyo. 

-Sin. Comentarios –amenazó nuevamente. 

Tragó saliva y asintió silenciosamente, volviendo a ponerse la careta. 

Este hombre estaba empezando a llegar a sus nervios. Ni siquiera dejaba que los _death eaters_ lo trataran así, y aquellos tenían al menos una oportunidad al pelear contra él. Si se lo propusiera, la asquerosa figura frente a él podría... 

Suprimió el pensamiento antes que terminara de manifestarse. 

-Magia. No se menciona nada sobre esa enfermedad, ¿escuchaste? –lo suelta lentamente. 

¿Enfermedad? 

-Regla número cuatro, –dedos olvidados- no le causes problemas a Dudley. Cinco, no le causes problemas a Petunia. Seis, no me des razones para disciplinarte. 

Simplemente pudo haberlo resumido todo en: No causes problemas. Su inteligencia debe de ser inferior a... 

Sin insultos. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si un día llega un sobrino que va a vivir contigo sin previo aviso? Es comprensible su reacción... 

-Y lo que más debes de recordar... –conectó miradas- Tú NO perteneces a esta familia. 

*** 

Empezó a desempacar. 

La alacena bajo las escaleras sería su nueva habitación, al menos por el momento. Los Dursleys habían dejado bien en claro que no tenían suficiente espacio como para acomodar a una nueva persona en la casa. Como Harry no había tenido un tour por el hogar, no podía contradecirlos. 

De todas maneras, se alegraba que fuera sólo un mes. 

Aunque aún así, hubiera aceptado el trato de su padre. Llámenlo obstinado, pero no quería irse sin llegar a conocer a sus familiares. 

¿Y todas esas estúpidas reglas? Tenía que hallar la manera que Petunia le comente sobre su madre... o al menos le deje ver fotos. Estaba seguro que ella sería diferente sin Vernon en la casa. 

No había traído muchas cosas. Sólo unas cuantas mudas de ropa, algunos dulces diversos, su varita y una cámara fotográfica mágica. 

Quería llevarse recuerdos tangibles de esta experiencia. 

Cuando terminó de ordenar sus cosas en el reducido espacio, se recostó en la pequeña y frágil cama. La oscuridad del pequeño albergue no le producía ninguna sensación de temor... pero las arañas eran otra cosa. 

No les tenía miedo. Eran ellas las que huían de él. Mas sus constantes correteos por todo el lugar le incomodaban. Sobretodo porque las sentía caminar por su piel, haciéndole incesantes cosquillas. Cómo hubiera preferido que fueran serpientes... 

Extrañaba a Nagini ahora más que nunca. 

Quizá si las transfiguraba... 

Los Dursleys pondrían el grito en el cielo al verse con tal infestación. 

Y aquello, sin duda le ganaría mayores problemas con Vernon. 

No se había imaginado que su familia pudiera ser como lo era. Petunia Evans no se parecía en nada a la imagen formada que tenía de ella. La mujer era la antítesis a su tía imaginaria. Aunque la manera que trató a su primo, Dudley, fue todo un cambio... 

El chiquillo por otro lado, era un engendro, engreído, hijo de mamá. Sin mencionar las gigantescas proporciones de grasa de más que cargaba consigo. 

¿Quizá su madre había sido adoptada? 

Porque de ninguna manera se parecía físicamente a su primo hermano. ¡La Diosa lo libre! Si algún día se volvía un microcosmos en sí, se mantendría en estricta dieta hasta recuperar la forma. Así tenga que beber sólo agua por un mes. Que asco. No era partidario de la estética superficial, ¡pero tampoco era para llegar a los extremos! 

Y bueno... Vernon Dursley. Aquél era un completo incompetente super idiota rostro de balón velludo. Estaría de más recalcar que sentía desprecio por el _muggle_. Venir a darle el clásico sermón de jefe-de-familia y pórtate-mal-y-te-hago-chillar, ¿quién rayos creía que era él? 

Una araña se metió a su oreja. 

Irritado, Harry blandió su varita y con un simple movimiento repele todos los posibles bichos de su _habitación_. 

Al menos esta noche quería dormir bien. 

*** 

Un estruendoso golpe en la puerta lo despierta. 

-¡Levántate! ¡Ahora! 

¿Cuál era la emergencia? De seguro su padre no se atrevería a... 

¡NO! 

Recogió sus anteojos apurado y salió de la habitación, varita en mano. Completamente alerta y despierto. 

Caminó cautelosamente por el pasadizo, buscando con su vista _death eaters_, o lo que sea que pudiera haber invadido la propiedad. Incluyendo Tom Riddle. 

No había nada fuera de lo normal. 

Extrañado, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. La voz de su tía murmurando palabras incoherentes provenía de ahí. 

-¿Sucede algo, tía Petunia? –escondió la pieza de madera tras su espalda, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. 

La mujer lo miró furiosamente. 

-Si quieres comer, tendrás que preparar el desayuno ¿Sabes cocinar, verdad? –tono severo. 

-Uhh.... 

Demy le _había _enseñado a cocinar... sólo que nunca lo había puesto en práctica. La elfa era demasiado celosa y territorial en las labores del hogar. Una sola sugerencia podía traer vastas calamidades... 

¿Pero qué tan difícil puede ser? 

-¿O es que ustedes no suelen hacer trabajo honesto? –un sarcástico y disgustado tono impregnando sus palabras.- Toma –le arrimó una sartén.- Enséñame lo que sabes hacer, voy a despertar a mi melocotoncito. 

Se retiró a visitar al ballenato. 

Aún en pijamas, Harry oculta su varita en la ropa y se dispone a... 

Mira alrededor. 

Los huevos y el tocino se encontraban al lado de la sal y demás condimentos. 

Puso la sartén sobre la hornilla. ¿Cómo era que se prendía? Demy simplemente la colocaba sobre el soporte y automáticamente salía el fuego... 

-Uhh... ¿Tía, cómo se prende la cocina? –alza la voz hacia las escaleras. 

-¡¿Es que no sabes nada?! –refunfuñó Petunia desde el segundo piso. 

*** 

Sentado en el jardín. 

Su primer día había sido horroroso. 

Para empezar, casi incendia la casa en el desayuno. 

Fue una suerte que ninguno de los _muggles_ notara su varita en el proceso. Tuvo que recordarse que _incendio_ era un hechizo inútil para... 

Felizmente que supo cómo remediar el daño antes que alguien bajara a la cocina. Sin embargo, el tocino fue toda una causa perdida. Tía Petunia lanzó un espantoso grito cuando se dio cuenta que había malgastado una buena porción. 

Sólo le dejó que comiera lo que había quemado. 

Claro que cuando Dudley reclamó más relleno de porcino, nadie le puso un pero. 

Engreído. 

Luego del desayuno, ambos elefantes salieron de la casa. Uno al trabajo, el otro a la escuela. Le preguntó a su tía si también iba a ir al colegio. 

Se río en su cara. 

_"¿Qué? ¿Tu clase de anormales estudia?"_

Le dijo que iba a hacer de él un chico útil. Decente. Honrado. No como aquella porquería de gente con la que solía juntarse. Que los estudios estaban fuera de su capacidad intelectual. 

_"Ya es muy tarde intentar enseñarte lo básico"_

Quiso refutarle. Decirle que él había asistido a un colegio _muggle_ antes de venir. Pero decidió callarse. 

Si no iba a la escuela, significaba que podía pasar más tiempo con Petunia. 

Lo tuvo haciendo tareas domésticas todo el día. 

La mayoría de las cuales terminaban en desastres. 

Se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía la culpa que no esté _educado_ para hacerlo. Nunca había tenido la necesidad. Demy estaba más que gustosa de balancear todo el trabajo. 

A la hora del almuerzo, le dieron una pequeña porción de la comida. De lo cual, no se queja. No realmente. 

¿Quién querría comer después de trabajar toda la mañana? 

Su estómago gruñó en desacuerdo. 

Suspiró. 

A la cena ni lo llamaron. Dejaron que descanse en su _cuarto_. 

Más bien, lo encerraron ahí. 

De lo cual, tampoco se queja. ¡En verdad! 

Al menos pudo comer algunos dulces y tras hacer un _silencio_, quejarse de la injusticia. 

Lástima que las serpientes de un _serpensortia_ no son muy inteligentes... Aunque supuso que Nagi lo había escuchado. 

Hoy al menos, nadie lo obligó a cocinar. Pero tampoco le dieron mucha comida. 

Metió una mano a su bolsillo y saca un _chocolate frog_. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

No se molesta en voltear. Ya sabía quien estaba tras suyo. Ese tono comandante es imposible de ignorar. 

-Un chocolate –responde desinteresado. 

Sin más preámbulo, Dudley Dursley se sienta a su lado. Concentración completamente vertida en la golosina. 

-Toma, te invito –le da el objeto de su deseo. 

Saca otro chocolate de su pantalón. 

Quizá podría intentar llevarse bien con su primo. Se había dado cuenta que los Dursleys hacían lo que sea que él quisiera. Así que si el jabalí menor se volvía su amigo, al menos él podría manipularlo para obtener lo que necesitaba... 

Un grito de sorpresa del otro niño, ocasiona que Harry levantara la mirada del suelo. 

-¡La persona en la carta se mueve! –exclamó. 

Harry sonríe enigmáticamente y se encoge de hombros. 

-Eso es normal –le dijo. 

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tienen que ver esto! 

Se levanta pesadamente de su sitio y entra corriendo a la casa. 

Harry se dedica a comer su golosina. 

*** 

Una semana. 

Una larga semana. 

La cual pasó, en su mayoría, dentro del podrido agujero que llamaban su habitación. 

¡Qué paranoicos eran estos _muggles_! Aún estaban reclamándole lo del maldito chocolate. 

Después del evento, Vernon fue con guantes y una máscara a revisar sus pertenencias, quería ver si había traídos otros "artefactos monstruosos". 

Se quejó. 

El bigotudo imbécil no tenía derecho a coger sus cosas. 

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que armó un escándalo. 

El hombre lo _disciplinó_. 

_"Para tu propio bien, chiquillo mutante"_

Aún poseía las cicatrices y los golpes. 

No se acuerda cómo pudo esconder su adorada varita. Supuso que toda la grasa de su rostro le impedía ver bien. 

Pero exceptuando ella, cogió todas sus cosas y las quemó en el patio. 

_"Por si tienes algo escondido"_

Afortunadamente no había traído su escoba... La idea había sido tentadora. 

La ropa de Dudley era asquerosa. 

Le quedaba unas cien tallas más grande de lo normal. 

No sabía hasta cuanto podría soportar estar ahí. De repente un mes era demasiado tiempo... 

*** 

-_Alohomora_ -susurra contra la puerta. 

Con un _clic_, la alacena bajo las escaleras se abre. 

Guarda su tesoro cuidadosamente. 

En silencio se dirige hacia el baño. ¡Realmente tenía que usarlo! Sus familiares eran unos estúpidos si pensaban que él no era humano como para tener necesidades. Claro que con lo poco de comida que le dan... 

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Cómo saliste? 

Maldición. 

Dudley estaba viendo televisión en la sala. ¡Pero si era de madrugada! 

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡HARRY SE QUIERE ESCAPAR! 

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Vernon bajara corriendo las escaleras. 

El niño se endereza desafiantemente. No iba a actuar temerosamente, ¡ya estaba harto! 

El bufón lo agarra del cuello y lo amenaza. 

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –gritó, jalándolo hacia su pocilga nuevamente- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! ¡No hasta que figure cómo lograr que nos pases toda la herencia! 

Lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta en su cara. 

Uno de estos días iba a perder el control, y entonces... 

*** 

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO INSOLENTE MUCHACHO?! 

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Ni siquiera estaba en la sala! 

El desgraciado de su primo había lanzado un "caro" jarrón a su amigo Piers y el otro estúpido idiota no lo había llegado a atrapar. 

Consecuencia: El fenómeno es el culpable. 

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¡PUEDES HACER QUE SUCEDA AÚN SIN ESTAR EN LA HABITACIÓN! 

-¡Mentira! 

Verdad. 

Pero no lo iba a admitir ahora, ¿o si? 

Petunia lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso, el regalo de boda de la tía Marge destrozado. 

-¡¡MIRA MUCHACHO, MÁS TE VALE QUE CONFIESES!! 

-¡Yo no fui! ¡¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo cómo se rompió?! 

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Les convenía a estos _muggles_ no llegar al límite de su tolerancia... 

-¡Papi, yo le vi! –fingiendo lágrimas- Harry estaba parado al lado de la mesa, y señaló con un dedo al regalo de tía Marge y... y luego... ¡Explotó! –alzó su voz- Luego agitó la mano y todas las piezas cayeron al suelo. ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Y se rió también! 

¡Reírme voy a hacer cuando estés completamente a merced de mi poder! 

-¡Maldito mentiroso! 

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO ASÍ A MI HIJITO?! ¡ÉL ES UN COMPLETO CABALLERITO! 

Petunia alzó una furiosa mirada. Harry se la respondió con mayor intensidad. 

Ya no esperaba más, se iba de esa casa. Su _familia_ no era sino una pesadilla. Su padre debió de haberse equivocado al buscar la dirección o sus retardados contactos no eran sino unos inútiles. Era eso, o es que Lily Evans había sido adoptada. 

Punto. No había más que discutir. 

-¡Estoy harto de ustedes! Harto de sus estupideces. De su fobia a la MAGIA –los Dusleys se sobresaltaron al oír la palabra.- Me han tratado peor que basura estas tres semanas. Francamente, preferiría _morir_ a tener que soportarlos una vida entera –desahoga el niño- ¡No sé cómo unos _muggles_ como ustedes pueden ser tan bajos e indeseables! ¡NO LOS SOPORTO! ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo es que pueden ser familia de mi madre! ¡SON UNA PESADILLA! 

Empezó a sacar su varita, un trío de _obliviate_s y se podía largar de ese lugar para nunca volver. Pero antes... 

-¡_Reparo_! –apunta al florero, jarrón o lo que sea. 

Automáticamente se arma como un rompecabezas, quedando como nuevo. 

Silencio incómodo. 

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES HACER INDECENCIAS BAJO MI TECHO?! 

Vernon Dursley se lanza hacia el niño, quien es sorprendido por el gigantesco peso y la gran masa de grasa que impacta sobre él. Con sus gruesas manos rodeando el cuello de Harry, comienza a ahorcarlo. A intentar exprimir la vida de su ser. 

¡SUFICIENTE! 

Odio. 

Del más puro y sincero. 

Del más oscuro y macabro. 

-_Crucio _–forzó lo poco de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. 

El efecto es inmediato. 

El abominable hombre de manteca rueda por el suelo. Músculos contraídos en dolor. Gritos agonizantes partiendo de su garganta. 

Harry se levanta lentamente. 

Respira presenciando el espectáculo. 

Su mirada sombría. Sonrisa cruel y despiadada. 

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI PAPI?! –grita el atorrante ballenato junior. 

Suelta el hechizo por un instante. Recordando los hábitos de los _death eaters_, crea una barrera de silencio alrededor de la casa. 

Así los gritos no los escucharían sus vecinos. 

-Siempre le he dicho a mi padre que no me agrada torturar, –comenta casualmente, como si hablara del clima- pero tengo que admitir, que ustedes son una excepción a mi regla. 

Sonrisa hambrienta. 

-_Petrificus Totalus_ -apunta a Dudley. 

No quería encargarse de él por el momento. 

Regresa su mirada a su tío, quien se hallaba jadeante en el suelo. 

-Posición fetal, ¿eh? –ríe sarcásticamente- Eso es tan común, Vernon... ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! 

Estrella al regordete hombre contra el techo, para luego dejarlo caer bulliciosamente. 

Bueno, un par de huesos rotos no le harían mal. 

-Considéralo un pequeño pago por todo lo que me hiciste estas semanas. ¡_Crucio_! 

¿Pero, dónde estaba Petunia...? 

Recorre su vista por toda la habitación. 

No estaba. 

Tenía que buscarla, antes que... 

Una nerviosa mujer hecha trapos entra a la sala. Por un momento, Harry no sabe qué pensar. 

Hasta que levanta sus brazos. 

... 

Dispara. 

Atónito, cae al suelo. La sangre fluyendo rápidamente de la herida. 

-¿Una pistola? –pregunta incrédulo. 

Petunia, recuperándose del primer impacto, vuelve a apuntar al niño. 

-_Avara kedavra_

No había mucho que pensar. No podía morir en las manos de sus asquerosos familiares. ¡Sobretodo si eran _muggles_! 

Cae muerta al suelo. 

Intenta ponerse de pie. 

No puede. 

La bala había penetrado en su estómago, le causaba intenso dolor el sólo moverse. 

Tenía que irse. 

Ahora. 

-_Accio papeles_ -visualizando claramente qué documentos eran los que quería. 

No serviría si era sepultado bajo diccionarios, guías telefónicas, cuadernos... 

Movimiento lo alertó. 

-_Avara kedavra_

Adiós Vernon. 

Unos papeles entran volando a la habitación. 

-_Piro destructo_ -señalándolos. 

Cenizas y llamas caen al suelo, dando la ilusión de fuegos artificiales. 

Sólo faltaba alguien... 

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Dudley? –murmura. 

La figura se mantuvo inmutable, aunque imaginó que sus ojos bailaban en desesperación. 

-Te odio, ¿sabes? –hace una pausa, observando atentamente la forma de su primo- Pero, ¿valdrá la pena asesinarte? ¿Qué opinas? –sonríe burlonamente- _Finite Incantatem_

Cuando se pudo mover, el otro niño le fijó una mirada de pleno pavor. Estaba pálido y todo su cuerpo temblaba. 

-¿Nada que decir? –observándolo peligrosamente.- Eso pensé... 

Sonrió cruelmente. 

-_Imperio_

Un velo vacío y nublado cubre los ojos del pequeño rinoceronte. Se levanta para recoger el arma de fuego utilizada por su madre. 

Le ordenó esperar a que alguien llegara a la casa. Luego tenía que confesar haber ocasionado todo el desastre y suicidarse delante de ellos. 

-_Morsmodre_ -agita sin energías su varita, enviando la _Dark Mark_ al cielo, por encima de la propiedad de _4 Privet Drive_. 

Cerrando los ojos y respirando hondamente, Harry visualiza la forma física del _Parsithel_. 

Nagi, espero que no haya nadie con mi padre... –comenta a la antigüedad.> 

Tomando un poco de sangre que aún brotaba de la herida, se aferra a la joya, llamando al lazo psíquico existente entre su padre y él. Deseando llegar a su lado. 

Inmediatamente. 

* * *

Oh…   
Quizá fui demasiado malvada con los Dursleys? ^^;; JAJAJAJAJAJA XD Se lo merecen! Los odio!! ¬¬  
Bueno... Para defenderme diré que Harry no es tan inocente y puro como lo era antes. Imagínense que para llevar a cabo todo lo que a hecho en la última escena, debió de haber dejado de ser ya un niño...  
Por último... No. Aún no acabo de jugar con nuestro muchacho en esta edad... ^.^ El siguiente capítulo seguirá siendo a los 8 años... Sobretodo porque quiero ver cuál es la reacción de Voldie ante todo el asunto familiar ^.- 


	14. De Sustos y Suspiros

Oh... aún nada me pertenece... Admiremos a la Grandiosa Diosa de JKRowling y besémosle los pies... (sobretodo si queremos ya ese 5to libro ¬¬)... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Lora chang**: Ahora que arreglaste el último capítulo, te a quedado mucho mejor ^.^ Yep. Los Dursleys son unos hijos de ****!! =P Ya te añadí a mi lista de msn y tú a mí, pero al parecer hasta ahora no nos encontramos... Yo entro más que nada en la noche, a eso de las 8-9pm y me quedo hasta las 12am o algo ahí ^^;; (por eso mis actualizaciones siempre son una de las primeras al día siguiente =P)  
**Katy**: Hmm… Sé que Harry es aún muy joven, pero me gustaría pensar que posee cierta madurez que no tienen los niños de su edad. Dale un poco de crédito al muchacho, no ha tenido una infancia fácil hasta ahora... El niño a aprendido muchas cosas de las pesadillas que ha tenido. Sobretodo a diferenciar lo que él cree que es "bien" y lo que está "mal" (el dolor, tortura y sufrimiento no le parece que esté dentro del lado de lo correcto). Quizá Harry ya haya aceptado la infinidad de grises que existen en el universo? Quien sabe? Lo único que te puedo decir es que el niño no lo ve todo en blanco y negro (sé que no es real para un niño de su edad, pero esta es ficción, así que no importa ^^;; Déjame divertirme un poco, plis?). Jejeje... El conflicto interno que va a tener cuando entre a Hogwarts era la premisa principal de este fic. Es a lo que todo esto está llevando ^.^ Aunque ahora no sé si podré escribirlo bien ^^;; En cuanto a Sirius... hmm... ya puedo verlo =P jajajajaja...  
**May Potter**: Volviste a cambiar de nick? ^.^ (ok ok... no me meto...). No te preocupes si no me dejas reviews muy seguido, me basta con saber que consideras esta historia lo suficientemente buena para estar en tus favoritos ^-^ (y que me sigues leyendo desde hace muuuuuuuuuuucho... ^^;;) Violento? Cómo puedes decir eso? *puchero* *ejem* Bueno, creo que tienes algo de razón... aunque a mi no me pareció tanto, eh? ^^;; Se lo merecen!! Sangriento por Harry? ¬¬ Y dime... te gusta que sea "sangriento y violento"? Porque creo que en el futuro... sabes que van a haber muchas escenas parecidas, no? ^^;; (es ese lado sádico en mí =P) Súper bien redactada y desarrollada? O.o En verdad? Pero eso es sólo hasta Hogwarts, desde ahí... ni idea de lo que venga ^^;; (excepto el final, por supuesto ^.^). Gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio!! Te lo agradezco mucho.  
**Arabella**: ^^;; Ups... Bueno, es que me parecía latín, italiano o algo por ahí.. No puedes culparme! ^^;; jajajaja... soy bien ignorante, ne? "La magia explota sola"? ^-^ Me agrada como lo has dicho! Jejejeje... Si hay alguien con Voldie? Pues lee... Y su reacción... no creo que la veamos hasta después que... *ejem* Lee mejor ^^;; "Te lo advertí"? Pues... No voy a decir nada! ^^;; Yo y mi bocota... siempre suelto cosas que no debería... ^^;; Gracias por tu apoyo al 100%, me anima a seguir escribiendo! Y no has tenido problemas con el html, verdad?  
**Perdida**: Hmm.. Primera vez que te veo acá ^^;; jejejeje... Gracias por tu review! Aunque no comparta tu amor por los Dursleys... ^^;; Cómo no pueden ser tan malos si ponen barras de contención en la ventana de tu cuarto?! ¬¬ Para mí que hay cosas que JKR no está diciendo... mucho maltrato psicológico al niño, me parece... *tos* *tos* Harry/Tom? *tos* *tos* *ejem!* Bueno, la verdad es que podría hallar la manera de juntarlos, sabes? ^.^ Pero dudo que lo pueda hacer... ^^;; (no con Voldie, sino con cierto diario... ejem...) Además ya probé mi mano en el romance, y no me gustó para nada... ^^;; Ya... ya... estoy segura que puedes encontrar a alguien más que Dudley para hacer parejita con Goyle... Gracias por tus comentarios! Aunque no me subas demasiado la estima, porque después la caiga es más fuerte... ¬¬  
**poxdiex**: *sonrojo* En serio? ...gracias por pensar así. Aunque no me gusta mucho que me pongan en pedestales porque después... *sigh* No escribo tan bien, ok? Sólo les gustó que matara a los Dursleys =P jajaja... Gracias por tus comentarios, me suben la moral (aunque no te recomiendo subírmela demasiado... ^^;;)  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Yo también quería que se murieran hace tiemmmmpo! ^-^ Jejeje... es una de las maravillosas facultades y privilegios que tienes como autora ^.- jajaja... Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ya veremos que hace Tom... (aún no termino de escribir el capítulo, pero estoy respondiendo los reviews ya que no quiero una repetición de la vez pasada... ^^;;)  
**Selene**: *sonrojo* *sonrisa tímida* Estás segura que no te equivocas de persona? =P Gracias por los honores! Y yo más bien debería agradecerte a ti! Me has seguido diligentemente desde... el comienzo casi ^.^ Y tus comentarios me han dado fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Me halaga que pienses así de mí, pero sigo siendo una simple mortal... no te va a agradar cuando no escriba un capítulo que te guste... Así que no me subas demasiado ^^;; jejeje... De todas maneras, me siento halagada. Gracias!!  
**Aspy**: ¿Por qué me parece que a todos les ha gustado, sólo porque Harry toma su venganza en los Dursleys? ^^;; jajajaja... Créeme, quería torturarlos más... Pero el niño no quería, sabes? Bueno, eso es lo que logra un herida de bala, supongo... ^^;; Jajaja... Si que todos quieren ver que hace Voldie, eh? Mucha presión... mucha presión... *escalofríos* XD Yo también soy de la opinión que Nagini se va a llevar un susto... ^.- Umm.. no me acuerdo... te expliqué el por qué de la apariencia física? -_- No me acuerdo... (exámenes te hacen perder la memoria de tu vida... ¬¬). En todo caso, no es que Harry se preocupe por su físico, simplemente halla asqueroso el ser gordo como su primo. Aún los niños odian a personas que son "diferentes" (es más, me sorprende que nadie haya molestado a nuestro bebé por sus "cuatro ojos"... pero después de todo, todos los niños le tienen miedo ^^;;). Créeme, Aspy, este fic está en mi prioridad sobre el otro ^.- Me gusta más... (y Avara kedavra o no, no puedes huir de mí!!! Wuahahahahaha *risa malévola* Sé que vas a regresar! Así que te estaré esperando =P)  
**Lina Saotome**: ^.^ Me alegro que te haya agradado!! Yo también los odio!!! Se lo merecían!! XD Si que te agrada la violencia, no? Mira que para que te agrade este capi a tal punto... ^^;; *risas* Ya veremos qué pasa... No te enamores del otro Harry... chances hay que abandone la historia o no me sienta complemente satisfecha con ella ¬¬ Gracias por los honores!! Trataré de hacer lo mejor por... errr... hacer que Harry sea más malo? O_o Ya veré...  
**KATE**: *risas* Te alegras que se lo "cargaran"? ^.^ Yo también!! Yo también!! Deberíamos formar un club que expanda el odio a los Dusleys =P jejejej... Un poco cruel? ^^;; Yo quería hacerlos sufrir más, pero... A cuántos a matado? Hmm... pregunta a la que no tengo respuesta... ^^;; Quizá verlo en una reunión con su papi y sus seguidores te dé una idea? ^^;; Ya veremos... Yep... Sin familiares... Aunque queda Sirius aún, pero eso no lo sabe Harry, verdad? ^.- Lee para enterarte que hace Voldie... 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Sustos y Suspiros_

_Arabella_ preguntó qué fue lo que hacía Tom Riddle en la escuela de Harry, verdad? ^.^ (si la memoria no me falla...) *ejem* Bueno... La respuesta es muy simple. Tan simple en realidad que no la mencionaré en el fic ^^;; Digamos que fue a avisar que el niño se iba a ausentar por un mes ^^;; Eso y otorgarle la oportunidad a la directora de conocerlo y contarle todo lo que quería decirle en ese evento de familia ^.^ (Yep. Voldie si que se ha vuelto nuestra figura paternal modelo, ne? Jejejeje...) Hmm... además, la escena sirvió para mostrar el estado actual de la relación entre Harry y Voldemort. 

Umm... No. No me voy a disculpar por ser malévola, despiadada y cruel con los Dursleys. Aunque sé que quizá no se lo merezcan (...demasiado), debo admitir que me divertí mucho con esa escena ^.^ Prácticamente se escribió sola... y por favor! Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo de torturarlos _debidamente_ antes que los tres cayeran muertos!! ¬¬ Así que cómo pueden decir que el capítulo fue violento, sangriento y pesado? =P 

La razón por la que los Dursleys lo tratan de esa manera tan... despiadada? ...cruel? (...no encuentro las palabras ^^;;) En fin, la razón por la que lo tratan tan mal es por el simple hecho que Harry ha sido criado en un mundo de magia (o al menos eso es lo que piensan ellos...) y ya no podrían eliminar la "enfermedad" de su sistema. Así que a sus ojos, el niño ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de ser "normal" y por consiguiente es un fenómeno desde el momento que pisa la casa. Conclusión: Harry es inferior a ellos. Y ya sabemos a qué llevo ese pensamiento... 

Por otro lado, si quieren un análisis de la escena *tos*triunfal*tos*... podría decirles que Harry torturó directamente a Vernon, porque NUNCA pasó al hombre... no lo llegó a considerar su familia, sobretodo después de cierto momento de 'privacidad' apenas llegó a la casa... Petunia sólo fue asesinada, porque era ella o el niño... La verdad es que de los tres Dursleys, la mujer era la que menos posibilidades tenía de sufrir en sus manos. Después de todo, aún sigue siendo su tía... hermana de su madre, y por tanto, su sangre. Incluso, quien sabe? A lo mejor podía haber salido viva de este caos... ^^;; En cambio, con Dudley se nota desde el primer momento en que se encuentran que Harry siente ciertos celos hacia él... por muchas razones. El tener familia y vivir en un mundo color de rosa, serían las principales, creo yo. El disgusto es también presente, y se va intensificando a medida que pasa tiempo con los muggles. Aunque no lo tortura en persona, el muchacho sabe que dentro de la imperius, Dudley sufriría lo suficiente (además que el tiempo se le estaba acabando... aurores / herida). 

Hmm... Harry es ignorante de cómo hacer funcionar la cocina, por el simple hecho que Demy nunca lo ha dejado tocarla en casa. En realidad en ese tipo de conocimiento (las labores del hogar...), el niño no tiene la menor idea (al igual que yo =P jejeje). Supongo que en el resto de cosas muggle, Harry es como una persona normal... Nunca he comentado que tiene su televisor, videojuegos y computadora, verdad? ^^;; (no que le preste la misma atención que Dudley a estas cosas...) 

Satisfechos con mis excusas? ^.^  
-_Death Eater_ = Mortífago  
-_Dark Lord_ = Señor Tenebroso  
-_Marauders_ = Merodeadores 

**~*~**

Paz. 

Tranquilidad. 

Felicidad. 

Un estado donde el dolor constante dejó de existir, permitiéndole un simple momento de... libertad. 

Exóticos colores danzaban a través de él. Fragancia placentera acurrucando sus sentidos. Melodía celestial susurrada en el aire. Comodidad y bienestar, como un bebé dentro de la placenta de su madre. Sólo los pensamientos fugaces de origen desconocido, evitaban que se sumerja en la dulce inexistencia. 

¡BAM! 

Solidez. 

Gran corriente de dolor. 

No pudo evitar gritar. 

O caer al piso. 

O volver a chillar. 

O soltar lágrimas de dolor. 

O maldecir a los _muggles_. 

O escupir la sustancia metálica al suelo. 

O respirar profundamente para controlarse. 

Respira. Respira. Respira, Harry. 

Silencio en la habitación. 

Levantó su vista. 

Ojos escarlatas inexpresivos y calculadores le devuelven la mirada. 

Tom estaba analizando al niño. Recorriendo su atención por el desastre que era la figura de Harry. Tonelada de ropa vieja, asquerosa e innecesaria. Rostro demacrado, evidencia indiscutible de largas noches sin dormir y una pésima alimentación. Anteojos pegados con cinta adhesiva. Moretones en las partes visibles de su piel. Sangre en sus manos, cuerpo y boca, además de su linda alfombra esmeralda, también. 

_Oh, me debo parecer a una de sus víctimas._

Sonrisa sarcástica interna. 

Lamento interrumpirte, padre -un susurro débil.> 

Bajó su mirada al suelo en señal de sumisión, mirando de reojo al _death eater_ a su derecha. 

Al menos no era nadie del Círculo de las Sombras. Dudaba que Tom le hubiera perdonado si revelaba su identidad a alguien extremadamente útil. 

-Fallaste la prueba, Bremord -sentencia solemnemente Tom. 

-_Avara kedavra_

El cadáver cae al piso. 

La sonrisa hambrienta del niño no pasó desapercibida. 

-Harry... Como siempre ensimismado en tu misión... -sus ojos posándose en la varita del niño.- ¿Cuándo les darás una segunda oportunidad? -sonrisa sarcástica. 

El niño parpadeó. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse. 

-No la merecen, Tom. 

El hombre sonrió misteriosamente, acercándose al muchacho. 

-¿Es esa tu sangre? -mirada impenetrable. 

Asintió débilmente. 

Le sugirió recostarse completamente en el suelo, quería ver el estado de sus heridas. 

Unos momentos de extrema quietud. 

-Esos _muggles_... -voz derramando odio y furia. 

Una risa salió de la garganta de Harry, atragantándose momentos después en su propia sangre. 

Escupió. 

Felizmente que su padre había conjurado hechizos contra el dolor. La miserable sensación lo había abandonado por completo. 

Aunque el frío, la sed, los mareos y la vista desenfocada no fueron contrarrestadas. 

-No te molestes en visitarlos, padre -burlonamente en un hilo de voz. 

Tom alzó una ceja. Una mirada analítica concentrada en su rostro. Levantó una mano y acarició su cicatriz. 

-¿Por qué no puedo visitarlos, pequeño? -susurró cariñosamente, sonrisa maliciosa conociendo la razón. 

Tragó más sangre. 

Tenía ganas de vomitar. 

-No todos los _muggles_ valen la pena. 

Su padre tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse cuando un ataque de tos lo sobrecogió. 

La alfombra se tornaba más marrón que verde con cada momento que pasaba. 

-Descansa, hijo -voz llena de preocupación. 

Harry alzó una mirada sorprendida. Era la primera vez q... 

-_Stupefy_

*** 

Entró a la habitación. Por la tensión del ambiente, podrías jurar que se trataba de un funeral en lugar de una simple etapa de recuperación. 

Malditos _muggles_. 

Por supuesto que no confió en las palabras de Harry. 

¿Cómo confiar en ellas? El niño los defendió fieramente aún cuando no tenían reparo de insultarlo en la cara. 

Ahora estaba seguro. 

No existían más familiares con vida. 

Demy lloraba en un rincón de la habitación, su diminuta constitución temblando visiblemente. Nagini rondaba frente a la cama, sus deliberados movimientos e irritada expresión denotaban su creciente furia. 

Las ignoró, acercándose a la cama del pequeño. 

Tuvo que ordenar un ataque masivo en diferentes puntos al azar alrededor de _Privet Drive_, tan sólo para evitar que hicieran la conexión con los Dursleys. Cada asalto a un nuevo hogar _muggle_, sería espaciado por quince minutos. Quería ver cómo se las arreglaba el Ministerio para no entrar en pánico y lograr mantener a los ignorantes sub-humanos en control. Sería algo divertido de leer en los periódicos. 

Harry estaba completamente pálido. 

El niño no había despertado sino hace una hora atrás, y entonces él decidió que lo mejor sería sedarlo hasta que su cuerpo pueda recuperar algo de energía. 

La falta de alimento era un grave problema. No dudaba que el muchacho haya perdido al menos cinco o más kilos en aquellas semanas de tortura. Después que se recuperara, Demy tendría que hacer comida en grandes cantidades para que Harry recuperara su forma original. 

¡Esto es tu culpa, Tom! -siseó enojada la serpiente.> 

Voldemort decidió ignorarla por el momento. 

Al menos su hijo respiraba tranquilamente. Un buen descanso es siempre beneficioso. 

¡Te dije que lo estaban tratando despiadadamente! -gritó Nagini.> 

Acusaciones. 

La reptil no había dejado de echarle la culpa desde que vio al niño. Si no fuera porque es imposible, la serpiente se hubiera desmayado en aquel preciso momento. Hasta entonces, para lo único que osaba dirigirle la palabra era para quejarse, lamentarse, insultarlo y maldecir a los _muggles_. 

No era la única que deseaba tenerlos presentes para devolverles el favor. 

Lástima que Harry los haya asesinado _piadosamente_. 

¡Sabía que los asquerosos _muggles_ lo estaban tratando mal, Tom Marvolo Riddle! ¡Te dije! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchaste?! ¿No ves cómo está ahora? ¡Debimos deshacernos de ellos cuando pudimos! ¡TU CULPA! ¡Mi bebé está así por TU culpa! Increíblemente estúpido de tu parte... -continuó su sarta de insultos.> 

La siguió ignorando. 

El estado en que estaba el muchacho cayó como balde de agua helada para todos. Incluso la elfa doméstica se había atrevido a mirarlo acusadoramente. Si no fuera porque necesitaba que cuidara de Harry... 

-Demy, apenas se levante, le traes algo de tomar y una sopa ligera -ordenó. 

Besó la frente de su hijo. 

-Recupérate pronto, pequeño -murmuró en su oído. 

Se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. 

¡De ninguna manera me voy a mover de acá! -escupió una enfurecida Nagini.> 

Como desees -sarcasmo puro.> 

_Se gentil._

¿Gentil? ¿GENTIL, TOM? 

Necesitaba liberar tensión. 

Urgentemente. 

Apretó con fuerza su varita. 

Alguien debía sufrir por esto. 

Salió de la habitación. 

*** 

La lluvia reflejaba su estado de ánimo. 

Afligido. Deprimido. 

Estúpidos _muggles_. 

Estúpida _familia_. 

¿Por qué fue tan ciego? ¿Tan rebelde? ¿Tan obstinado? ¿Tan terco? 

Humedeció sus labios. 

Tenía frío. 

Se abrigó más con las colchas. 

Fiebre. Justo lo que necesitaba. Al parecer los _muggles_ debilitaron su sistema inmunológico. 

Suspiró. 

No debió de perder el control. 

¡No se suponía que debía asesinarlos! Sólo tenía que borrarles la memoria, destruir los papeles y largarse de ese lugar. Sin embargo, ese búfalo campante... 

_Muggle_. 

Suspiró cansado. 

Se sentía traicionado. Dolido. Ingenuo. 

Pensar que Petunia estaba dispuesta a matarlo... 

Si él no lo hubiera hecho primero. 

Tosió. 

Quizá debió haberse dejado asesinar. 

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él, oscuras imágenes invadiendo su cabeza. Muerte... La única fuerza liberadora que existía en el universo. 

Pero no. Aún no podía irse. Su padre lo necesitaba a su lado. Hasta el día que decidiera que ya había cumplido su propósito... Harry debía sobrevivir. Sobre todas las cosas. 

Sobre todas las cosas... 

Suspiró nuevamente, al parecer se estaba volviendo un hábito en estos días. 

Al menos Tom no le había mencionado a los _muggles_. Ni siquiera una de sus usuales _cruciatus_. Nada. Era como si el episodio no hubiera sucedido. No estaba seguro si aquella era una reacción favorable. 

Se mordió el labio. 

Sin familiares. 

Se preguntaba qué es lo que pensarían sus padres de él, ahora. 

Suspiró. Otra vez. 

Tenía calor. 

¿Cómo te sientes?> 

Se destapó de las cubiertas y abrazó a la serpiente. Fuertemente. Necesitaba sentirse querido. 

Calor. Tengo calor.> 

Nagini estaba helada. 

Se enroscó en su cuello, imitando un abrazo. Su líquida textura rozando su frágil y acalenturada piel. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. 

Y frío.> 

Temblando, soltó a su amiga y se volvió a abrigar. 

¿Por qué no huiste de ese macabro lugar, Harry? -voz delicada.> 

Quería darles una oportunidad.> 

Varias, en realidad. 

Quería conocerlos, Nagi. Supongo que esperaba que pudieran ver a través de esos prejuicios -tono triste.> 

Siempre se decía que el día siguiente iba a ser diferente. 

Un gran suspiro. 

Oh... y llegó el día en que lo fue. 

La serpiente besó su rostro. Acariciando su mejilla tiernamente. 

No necesitas de _muggles_, Harry. Tom y yo te queremos mucho -le sonrió dulcemente.> 

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Y si vuelves a asustarme así, te mataré.> 

*** 

Tosió. 

Si que hacía frío esta noche. 

Se aferró a su capa, envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo. 

Aún se encontraba un poco débil, y las heladas brisas calaban hasta sus huesos. 

Tuvo todo un debate con Nagi para poder asistir a la reunión. No fue fácil ganarla, pero al final la reptil cedió. Con condiciones, por supuesto. 

Toses una vez más y nos retiramos a casa -advirtió a su lado.- Sin peros.> 

Harry no respondió. Debía fingir que su padre dudaba de su lealtad y por tanto, había comandado a su fiel mascota a mantenerle un ojo encima. 

Miró de reojo a su amiga. 

Claro que Nagini lo vigilaba durante todas las sesiones, sólo que por otras razones. 

-Lazarous Bell. 

Levantó la mirada de la reptil, fijando sus ojos en el robusto hombre frente a él. 

-Nemon Lestrange -devolvió el saludo. 

-Nos preguntábamos cuándo ibas a regresar -comentó desanimadamente.- Zelea quiere hacer una celebración el siguiente mes, ¿crees que puedas asistir? -tono inexpresivo. 

Le lanzó una curiosa mirada. ¿Una fiesta? Esta era la primera vez que lo invitaban a una. Reuniones personales entre _death eaters_ eran comunes, sin embargo, nunca se habían molestado en aceptar _socialmente_ a Lazarous Bell. 

No que pudiera asistir, tampoco. 

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón? -voz intrigada. 

-Mi esposa está embarazada. Queremos compartir el sentimiento festivo -un ligero tono de emoción 

Harry buscó con la mirada a la mujer. Se encontraba conversando animadamente con Lucius. Se veía muy feliz, pero para Zelea, ese era su estado usual. 

-Lo pensaré, Nemon -murmuró. 

El futuro padre asintió y regresó al lado de su pareja. 

Una sombra en movimiento llamó la atención de Harry. 

Severus se acercó con pasos ágiles. 

-¿Dónde has estado, Bell? -voz frívola. 

El niño se encogió de hombros. 

-Vacaciones. 

-Haz... crecido -tono controlado. 

Asintió. 

-Las pociones son muy efectivas, Severus. 

-¿Qué poción? -preguntó interesado. 

Volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

-Yo sólo las bebo. No pregunto la receta -tono indiferente.- Quizá Lord Voldemort pueda darte mayores detalles. 

Tom escogió ese momento para hacer su aparición en el cementerio. 

Toda conversación cesó y Harry tomó su lugar privilegiado dentro de la elite. 

-¿Son los rumores ciertos, Nemon? -preguntó el _dark lord_ con grave voz. 

El mencionado auror y _death eater_ hincó una rodilla al suelo, reverencia a su Señor. 

-Sirius Black es la nueva cabeza de los aurores -voz carente de emoción.- Su grandiosa sed de venganza por el exterminio de la familia Potter, no tiene precedente. 

El corazón del niño dio un brinco. 

Enemigo. 

Recuérdalo. 

La mirada de su padre se posó un segundo sobre su figura. 

¿Qué piensas, Potter? -tono controlado.> 

Bajó los ojos al suelo. Tragó saliva. 

-¿Qué opina _Él_, Severus? -tono amenazador. Era obvio que estaba de mal humor. 

-Extasiado, mi Señor -su turno para arrodillarse.- Más poder en sus manos. El idiota piensa que éste es una gran triunfo para su _Orden del Fénix _-tono sarcástico.- Siendo Sirius uno de sus más fervientes sirvientes, no le va a ser difícil de manipular la facción de aurores a partir de ahora. 

Tom rodea el círculo varias veces, una expresión de intenso odio en sus rasgos. Todos los _death eaters_ componen su postura, en cualquier momento podía lanzar una _cruciatus_... 

-¿Quién conoce a Black personalmente? -levanta su mirada, buscando rostros.- ¿Qué opinas, Lucius? 

Otra reverencia. 

-Ese lameculo puede ser muy impulsivo, mi _lord_. Todo un Gryffindor -disgusto.- Sin embargo, con Remus Lupin, el asqueroso licántropo a su lado, puede idear estrategias innovadoras. 

*** 

Gritos. Fuego. Muerte. Tortura. 

Algo tan común en su vida. 

Casas en llamas. Gente siendo torturada. Sufriendo. Muriendo. 

Intentaba salvar a aquellos pocos que podía. Aunque últimamente no le ponía tanto esfuerzo como antes. 

Sin duda los _Durleys_ habían dejado su huella. 

-¡_Crucio_! -gritó una voz frente a él. 

-_Avara kedavra_ -murmuró sin pensarlo dos veces. 

La víctima no tiene la oportunidad de sufrir. 

Era lo menos que podía ofrecerle. 

Barrió la escena con una mirada. 

El calor del fuego le hacía olvidar las grandiosos torrentes de aire que azotaban el pequeño pueblo. 

Suspiro internamente. 

Su padre le había encomendado esta misión, al igual que a Malfoy. 

Veinte _death eaters_ sin rostro ni nombre a su comando. Sin duda, el rubio se encontraba en su elemento. Repartiendo dolor y miseria a cada ser vivo con el que se encontraba. 

Harry lo seguía. 

Nagini, lo acompañaba. Inmutable. 

Al menos no atacaba a los _muggles_, sólo que se limitaba a protegerlo. 

Ella entendía sus sentimientos. Aunque se hallen un poco confusos en ese preciso instante. 

-_¡Crucio!_ -nuevamente. 

-_Avara kedavra_

Pobre mujer. 

-¡ARGH! -Lucius gritó frustrado.- ¡Búscate tu propia diversión! 

-Pero, si ésta es mi diversión -fingió tono burlón.- Me encanta ver cuando pierdes la paciencia. 

-El día que caigas de la gracia de Voldemort... -dijo mirando a la serpiente.- ¡Vas a ver! -Malfoy amenazó inútilmente. 

Harry rió. Carcajadas sarcásticas y oscuras. 

Odiaba a Malfoy. 

-No, _death eater_ -tono frío.- YO voy a disfrutar el día que no necesite más de tus servicios. 

El adulto entró a la última casa lleno de ira. 

Efectivamente. El día que Tom no necesite de él, iba a exprimirlo. Drenarlo. Quebrarlo. 

Entró tras él. 

* * *

Lamento que este capítulo sea un poco corto... ¬¬ *sigh* Me esfuerzo, ok? No tenía más ideas sobre qué podría mostrar a esta edad. Es más que nada, un capítulo para cerrar los 8 años de Harry. Mostrar un poco su... umm... lado oscuro y su... errr... lado noble (o lo poco que conserva...). Bueno, ya cumplí con mencionar a Sirius Black (para todas aquellas personas que andaban preguntando qué es de su vida). Podría seguir comentando indefinidamente, pero luego me van a decir que las notas son más largas que el capítulo... La siguiente parte es a los 9 años... ya saben. Ahora me disculpan, tengo exámenes... ¬¬ 


	15. De Soledad y Arrepentimiento

*sigh* Si ganara dinero por esto, y me llamara JKRowling... muchas cosas serían diferentes... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Selene**: ^.^ Yo también estoy impaciente por verlo crecer!! Ya veremos cómo evoluciona el pequeño Harry... A mi también ya me pareció hora que Voldemort lo reconociera como familia y lo tratara como tal. Eso de admitirse el haberse encariñado con el niño no fue fácil, eh? Mira que desde el capi 3 anda negando su afecto... ^^;; Pero Voldie no es todo dulzura... Hay que recordarlo...  
**Katioka Riddle:** Ya no hablemos de los odiosos Dursleys... Lástima que no los pueda matar 2 veces... (o quizás en la secuela se pueda hacer algo... jejejeje... ^.-) Es que tienes que tener en cuenta, que Harry tiene 8 años, pero no es permitido actuar como su edad. En sí, el niño tiene mucha presión de su padre. Expectativas que cumplir, y se fuerza por hacerlas... A de tenerle mucho afecto a Tom, para matar por él ^^;;  
**May Potter**: Fiesta? Que fiesta? ^^;; ja... si tan sólo pudiera ir... Todo a su tiempo... Revelaciones no vendrán de aquí a muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo... ^.- Y me encantará mostrar a los death eaters QUIEN era Harry ^-^ jejeje...   
**Maika Yugi**: Gracias! Y Harry si odia a Malfoy... ^.^ Desde ese "primer encuentro" donde tuvieron un duelo... pues como que ninguno a aceptado llevarse bien con el otro, no? ^^;; Una de las razones por las que al conocer a Draco Malfoy... *ejem*  
**Katy**: ^-^ Pronto? No sé si fue pronto, pero aquí estoy de nuevo... Aunque he de decir que me costó recuperarme del vacío existencial que te queda tras las evaluaciones... >. Arrgh... sin comentarios... No. Harry no conoce todos los grises, ni hablar. Es más, ni siquiera está de acuerdo con su padre en MUCHAS cosas... (y no tiene miedo en oponerse a ellas). La sola motivación del niño es "proteger" a su padre. Eso es todo lo que le importa. Hay otras razones fuera de lo común que lo fuerzan a llevar a cabo acciones no tan "nobles"... (como la misión asesina del capi anterior...) Abajo explico algunas de las cosas que preguntas... Sirius y Lupin... El futuro... umm... por el momento, mejor no comento ^^;; Lo de Hogwarts lo veremos en Hogwarts. Sinceramente del colegio no hay muchas ideas concretas... Y Harry ya tiene una excusa sobre cómo es que llegó ahí (ahora tan sólo espero que sea creíble y no le cause problemas... jejejeje). El problema con Snape... pues en este capitulo vas a notar que las cosas no van tan bien entre Harry y el profesor... ^.^ (Esto trae consecuencias para el futuro...). Podría explayarme sobre los Lestrange, pero la historia no se trata realmente de ellos. Sino de Harry, Voldemort y la relación que tienen. Aunque admito que les tengo un aprecio considerable en esta historia ^.- Y ni hablar! Esta pareja es demasiado leal como para separarse de Voldie, es del tipo que agradecería a su amo por darles la oportunidad de tener un bebé...  
**kate**: Verdadero padre, no? ^.^ Hay que estar orgullosos de Voldie! Yay! Me pregunto que le regalaría Harry para "El día del Padre"? jejeje... ya veremos a Sirius pronto... (de aqui a dos capis, supongo...) Lo de "...cuando caigas de la gracia de Voldemort.. blablabla" se lo dice a Harry, ya que la serpiente no lo entiende ^.^ Es que para Lucius, el ver a Nagini al lado de Lazarous Bell, indica que está siendo vigilado por posible traición... por eso le da ese comentario. Gracias por todo! Espero haber salido bien en los examenes ¬¬  
**Aspy**: Me ENCANTA Nagini! ^.^ Es una madre bastante emotiva, no crees? Hmm... ahora, cuando Harry entre a Hogwarts y no la pueda ver por semanas completas... cómo crees que se pondrá? jajaja... pobre Nagi... ^-^ Me pregunto si Voldie ganaría el premio al "Padre del Año"... jejeje =P Interesante el concepto de reuniones sociales, pero a Harry no le importa... además de ser super arriesgado hacerlo... Te dije sobre las pociones de alargamiento, crecimiento, o lo que sea... ^^;; Al final iba a hacer una escena donde Voldie le explicara a Snape que en realidad le estaba dando hormonas con una solución mágina, pero entonces habría tenido que investigar QUE hormonas le estaba dado... ^^;; (y no tenia el tiempo, ni las ganas para hacerlo). Ya veremos sobre Sirius pronto... (de aqui a 2 capis probablemente). Una escoba?! ¬¬ Ughh... bueno, entonces yo traigo a un DRAGON!! Y con ese te persigo.. jajaja... ^^;; A ver si quema la madera...  
**Lina Saotome**: Sorry por tu máquina, espero que le hayas hecho un entierro feliz... o que la hayas resucitado de los muertos ^.^ La mía pasó por lo mismo hace unos 3 días ¬¬ Arrgh... horrible... A tu petición, en este capítulo aparece más Severus ^.- Sólo por ti creo que lo saqué, porque sino fácil que hubiera sido Barty Crouch o los Lestrange... ^^;;  
**Briseis**: Bienvenida a esta travesía de pura locura y basura! O sea... mi historia ^^;; jajaja... Gracias por los honores! *sonrojo* Aunque yo si veo un MILLON de peros que ponerle =P Es más, algunos capis tengo que reeditarlos, porque ff.net se ha comido algunos diálogos ¬¬ Gracias por los ánimos, espero continuar bien esta historia... *sigh* Como dije antes... ahora temo defraudar a la gente T.T La presión...  
**Kurai-sama**: Despiadado? ^.^ Jejejeje... Supongo que eso lo dijiste por los Dursleys? XD Pero si fue una GRAN escena! Creo que la imprimiré y la enmarcaré para reirme de ello cada vez que piense en lo miserable que hacen a Harry... ^^;; (no hagas caso de mis tonterias...) Este fic llegaré a continuarlo hasta el final! Asi me demore un año después de OdF ^^;; (aunque espero que no sea así...). Gracias por tus calificativos *sonrojo*  
**Luna**: ^.^ Me alegro que te haya agradado la historia!! En lo personal, pienso que el tercer capi es donde más vemos sobre Voldemort. Me encantó escribir la escena con los death eaters ahi!! Todos los insultos, los impulsos reprimidos, los comentarios de Voldemort en esa reunión... fue fantástico. Aún es una de mis escenas preferidas de esta historia (después de la de los Dursleys ahora *sonrisa diabólica*) Yo también pienso que Voldie es feo... ^^;;; Pero no está tan feo en este fic... principalmente porque aquí nunca perdió su cuerpo original. Sólo sus ojos son rojos por las innumerables pociones ingeridas que le daban la casi-inmortalidad. La pesadilla no fue tan grotesca como hubiera deseado, pero al menos le pude dar un toque de sangre ^^;; jajaja... Me reinvidiqué con el sueño de Lily, no crees? ^-^ Me pregunto cuáles serán ahora las pesadillas de Harry, y si se inmutará por ellas? Hmm... la confesión de Voldie fue MUY difícil de escribir! ¬¬ Sobretodo porque quería que Harry sintiera el shock de la revelación, pero que al mismo tiempo se diera cuenta que siempre lo supo sólo que no lo admitía. Además de que quería que entrara en conflicto con sus padres y su ahora consciente, asesino de ellos... Jajajaja!! Tom no se molesta en limpiar las varitas porque en su retorcida mente son _trofeos_ (claro que ya no colecciona más... sino imagínate la colección que tendría ahora...) El niño que toca a Harry? o.O Quien lo toca? ¬¬ En fin... el que le pegó no tenía 7 años... yo sólo dije que eran mayores que él, jamás di una edad... ^^;; Colagusano está muerto. (Relee el primer capi ^^;;) Y a mi también me cae pesado el hombre! Yep. Lucius esta picadisimo por el duelo con Harry ^^;; Una característica que marcará la relación del niño con todos los Malfoys... ^.- Lo de los Lestrange, fue sólo un bono de celebración por mi aniversario -^.^- Yo también quiero una Nagini igual!! Sobretodo si pudiera hablar con ella... Me creerías si te digo que esperé a que acabaras de leer para publicar éste? no? Oh, bueno... pero al menos ya puedes leer éste con calma =P Harry descubrirá pronto sobre Sirius, Remus, sus padres y mucho más... de aquí a 2 capis (al menos ese es mi pronóstico). Gracias por tu paciencia para leer y mandarme un review cada dos capítulos! Increíble paciencia de tu parte. Mil gracias!  
**Arabella Figg Kalabaza**: Ughh... tu nombre ahora es bien largo de escribir, sabes? ^^;; jajajaja... Yep. Con Harry como que Voldemort es más Tom Riddle que el dark lord con el que se ha protegido, no? Me pregunto cuáles serán sus pensamientos en las reuniones de death eaters en donde Harry NO está presente...? Gryffindor... En realidad, Harry puede caer en cualquier casa, si te pones a pensar en ello... Ya falta poco para Hogwarts, lo mismo opino... Así que odias a Malfoy, eh? ^^;; No tengo planes específicos para el death eater, pero Harry tiene muchas ansias (al igual que tú), de quitárselo de encima... Oh... lástima sobre tus historias. Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para leer algunas de ellas, otras sí me gustaron... Esperaré a ver qué es lo que escribirás en un futuro...  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Umm... Que conglomerado es tu nick, no? Reconozco a Digimon y a CCS, pero de donde es The Wicked? (¬¬ ignorante como siempre...) A mi también me agrada mucho este Voldemort encariñado ^.^ Me encanta! Finalmente accedió a aceptar a Harry como su hijo, no? (...ya era hora...) Y tienes razón. Cuando Harry entre al cole, no será famoso, pero sí se hará amigo de Ron y Hermione (no podría separar al trio por nada del mundo...) Ya veremos cómo sucede todo eso (ni yo tengo idea... ^^;;)  
**Mei Ikari**: Si que eres piña, eh? ^^;; No utilices el caracter "" Sobretodo en la carita >., porque sino la maquina de ff.net se va a comer el resto del texto que hayas escrito... Razón por la cual sólo pude recibir hasta cierto punto tu review T.T La universidad nos ahoga a todas! ¬¬ Yay! Gracias por los comentarios! Admito que siempre busco darles una explicación psilógica a lo que hacen mis protagonistas ^.^ Me alegro que se note... Aunque se me escapan tantas cosas también... *sigh* Jajajaja... Eso del ensayo psicológico está bueno, eh? Sabías que quería estudiar esa carrera? (sino fuera porque pensé que eran demasiadas letras y que debían llevar algo de medicina *escalofrios*). Hmm... antiheroe magistral? *sonrojo* Jejeje... me agrada la manera en que lo pones (aunque no estoy segura si mi historia lo merece...) Jajajaja... Si YO hubiese sido Harry, pues dejaba que mi _papi_ se encargara de ellos ni bien los conocia, jejeje =P (y hasta ahí pude leer, por la carita... ;_;) 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Soledad y Arrepentimiento_

YAY!!  
O_O  
Increíble!! He pasado los 100 reviews!!... *kandra tiene que usar su mano para cerrarse la boca* Guau... Nunca pensé llegar al numerito... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!! No sé si hubiera escrito tanto si no fuera por las maravillosas cosas que leo en los comentarios. Halagos que no me merezco, pero me agrada ilusionarme que así es... ^^;; Gracias! Gracias! *kandra corre emocionada por su cuarto, saltando y rebotando de las paredes* 

Ahora, pasando a las aclaraciones... (gracias de nuevo! ^-^) 

El hecho que hayan invitado a Harry (o Lazarous Bell, como quieran...) a una "reunión social", no significa que el niño asista. Aparte de no poder ir, porque le descubren la identidad, al muchacho no le importa los contactos sociales o toda esa "basura de adultos". No se olviden también de su _amor_ (con excepciones) a death eaters ^^;;   
En conclusión, no asistió a la fiesta de los Lestrange... 

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin... Hmm... Ya entraron a escena, no? ^^;; Bueno... Harry QUIERE conocerlos... pero... *sigh* Esto me pasa por borrar una de las escenas que había en el capi anterior (no notaron que puse "Marauders" y sin embargo no apareció? Es que originalmente...) El hecho es que el niño sabe muy bien que la única oportunidad presente de encontrarse con los hombres es en el campo de batalla. Y Harry no está preparado para ello. De HECHO va a conocer al par antes de pisar Hogwarts... la pregunta es que TAN antes será... ^.^ 

Ahora... ¿Cómo es que Harry salvaba las vidas que podía durante sus misiones? ^-^ jejeje... En ningún momento dije que salvaba MUCHAS... Para empezar, el niño casi siempre se negaba a llevar las riendas de este tipo de... err... operativos (con cruciatus y todo, seguía oponiéndose. -La razón por la que Voldie comenta de su espíritu Gryffindor en el capi 11-). Y cuando estaba obligado a hacerlo (en el caso del capi anterior, acepta porque no tiene el ánimo de discutirle a su padre, sintiendo que merece darle disculpas por los Dursleys...), sólo podía "salvarlos" como se mostró con Lucius (o sea, impidiendo que "sufran"), o dejándolos inconscientes (en el raro caso que no haya nadie a su alrededor). Después de todo, Bell es del Alto Círculo, por lo tanto, nadie duda de los "cuerpos" que él deja atrás. 

Ok. Snape. Su aparición a creado dudas. ¿Es o no es un espía de Dumbledore? Y si lo es, ¿por qué no lo he mencionado? Simple. Esta historia es contada del punto de vista de Harry y Voldemort. Si Severus fuera un espía, ninguno de los dos lo sabría, verdad? (Ello equivaldría a un castigo severo o la muerte del personaje...). Jejeje... Esa misma pregunta la tienen Harry y Tom. ES o NO ES un espia? Y para QUIEN? 

Ahora... _Katy_ me pide que defina si Voldie manda a Harry a muchas misiones peligrosas... Después de todo, el niño ya es considerado como su hijo (y espero que el proceso para llegar a tal conclusión no haya sido muy rápido ^^;;), así que Tom no querría que se lastime, verdad?   
Ja!  
No se dejen engañar! Voldemort se a encariñado (...bastante) con el niño, pero sus planes siguen estando en prioridad (...por ahora *ejem*)   
Discúlpenme por recordárselos, pero estamos hablando del temido YOU-KNOW-WHO!! El más grande y cruel Dark Lord de los últimos siglos!! De V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!! o_O Puede que tener un "hijo" lo haya ablandado (en mi historia), pero este es el mismo hombre que reparte maldiciones imperdonables como si fueran regalos en navidad!! No dejen que la visión un tanto "romántica" de Harry las engañe ^^;;   
Oh, bueno... respondiendo la pregunta en sí (ahora que ya dejé en claro algunos puntos)... A Voldie le es indiferente si Harry DECIDE tomar una misión peligrosa. Pero el niño se negará (en su mayoría) a formar parte de las brutales operaciones de su padre. Por esto, Harry no es el agente que toma acción directa en los ataques. Sus métodos de trabajo son diferentes. Infiltración, espionaje, comprobar la lealtad de sus "colegas", etc. Algunas de las cuales, se ven en este año (Sorry por demorarme tanto en mostrarlas, pero... habían cosas más interesantes que contar! Además que no tendría nada de qué escribir en este año... ^^;;) Umm... Los que forman la elite de Voldie son fuertes, sí... Pero no se requiere que ellos sean la "fuerza bruta" tras los ataques. Los hombres (y mujer... y niño) que tenemos aquí son los estrategas. Los comandantes. Por algo se distinguen de los demás. Y por algo, también, sólo son 6 personas... ¬¬ (Calidad de intelecto es muy difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos... jejeje ^^;;). Ahora, me pregunto por qué nadie me ha cuestionado sobre Macnair... En el capítulo 3, se muestra él como miembro del Círculo de Sombras...   
Pero como dijo Harry... Son los "Famosos seis". Siempre 6... El niño tomó su lugar. 

-_Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor_ = Umm... no sé cómo lo habrán traducido... Es la heladería (porque hasta ahora no se sabe de ninguna otra...) del Callejón Diagón.  
-_Apparate_ = Aparecerse   
-_Dark Lord_ = Señor Tenebroso  
-_Parseltongue_ = Lengua Parsel  
-_Polyjuice_ = Poción Multijugos  


~*~ 

Sonrió. 

La mujer jugueteaba con la bebé en sus brazos, la pequeña sonriendo de placer. 

Sin duda, el día era hermoso para un paseo por el callejón Diagón. El sol brillaba en el amplio cielo, calentando hasta los más sombríos espíritus. Eliminando la pulsante amenaza del corazón de todos. 

El padre la tomó delicadamente del cuidado de la madre, y la depositó en la pequeña burbuja flotante frente a ellos. Ambos sonreían. 

Tierna familia. 

Harry volvió a sonreír, esta vez una sonrisa cansada. 

El ambiente era increíblemente acogedor, y sin embargo, las distracciones no le afectaban. El muchacho sabía muy bien la verdadera razón de los Lestrange para visitar el lugar. 

Su padre planeaba un ataque masivo a la zona comercial de Londres. 

Debían de hallar puntos débiles e idear estrategias de acción. 

Había fuertes conjuros de protección alrededor del lugar. Además de diferentes fuerzas combinadas de Aurores y magos igualmente calificados. La única manera de penetrar en el área, era por medio de los polvos flu o Londres _muggle_ (vía Caldero Chorreante). Ni siquiera se podía hacer un _apparate_ en el lugar. Quizá unos transladadores bien diseñados... pero nada más. 

Voldemort quería dar un golpe a la moral de la gente. Eso era todo. El terreno hecho santuario no atraía el interés de su padre. Es más, el callejón Knockturn tenía más posibilidades de llamar la atención del _dark lord_. 

Quizás por ello sobrevivió tantos años sin ser molestado. 

Terminó de comer su helado en _Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor_, y caminó sin rumbo por el lugar. 

La familia Lestrange le era excepcionalmente leal a su padre. No había dudas en ello. De la gran masa de _death eaters_, la pareja poseía un privilegiado puesto en la pirámide jerárquica, y Harry no podía sino sentir aprecio hacia ellos. 

Lástima que no pudo asistir a la celebración del nacimiento de Jezebel Lestrange. Lazarous Bell no era un hombre sociable. 

Ni conocido. 

...O existente. 

Severus Snape dudaba de su lealtad. 

Una sonrisa burlona surgió en su rostro. 

Harry tenía mayores razones para dudar de la suya. 

Además, las probabilidades que el hijo del mismo Voldemort se convirtiera en un traidor, eran pues... nulas. 

No negaba que se oponía a numerosas ideas de su padre, _cruciatus _aparte. Sin embargo, fuera de todo contexto, Harry amaba a Tom. Y Tom lo amaba a él. Incluso le daba reino libre para decidir tomar parte o no en las diferentes misiones. Una increíble confianza que se ganó tras las múltiples sesiones de... intentos para cambiar su opinión. 

Escalofríos al recordar la condenada maldición. 

Se tomó de manos con el mago. Un desconocido que se encontró en las afueras del Caldero Chorreante. 

Era aburrido simular una conversación animada contigo mismo. 

Cuando se alejó un par de cuadras de la entrada al callejón Diagón, disolvió la _imperius_, borró una memoria, y se retiró a su casa. 

Los Lestrange eran leales, de eso no había duda. 

*** 

Sus pasos eran pesados. 

Cada día era exactamente lo mismo. Misma gente. Mismo camino. Misma tontería. Misma soledad. 

No es que quisiera tener amigos _muggle_. 

No... 

Es que... habían momentos en que se sentía _tan_ solo. Demy, Nagini y Tom no eran lo mismo. Ansiaba tener amigos, amigos de verdad. 

Amigos de su edad. 

Los chicos de la escuela no eran lo mismo. Unos pocos seguían teniendo un _infundado_ temor a su persona. Mientras los demás ignoraban su presencia. No que Harry se esforzara por cambiar su reputación... 

Después de todo, él no necesitaba amigos. 

¿Verdad? 

Suspiró. 

Los pasillos del colegio estaban llenos de animados alumnos, cada quien conversando con sus amigos. Los mayores hablaban sobre los planes de fin de semana, la película que iban a ver, la chica que iban a invitar, basura... 

Dobló en la esquina, tomando un camino poco transitado. Dejando el bullicio de los estudiantes atrás. 

-Devuélvemelo, es mío... -un susurro captó su atención. 

Miró alrededor, deteniendo sus pasos. 

-¿Qué es lo que nos darás a cambio, Timmy? -una gruesa voz respondió. 

Se acercó a las escaleras. 

-No tengo nada... -voz a punto de llorar. 

-Entonces no podemos entregártelo -anunció otra. 

Eran dos muchachos de su mismo año, molestando a un pequeño. Los matones lo tenían acorralado en una esquina y sostenían en alto una mochila. No se acordaba el nombre de los chicos, nunca prestaba atención a las chiquilladas que hacían en clase. 

-Regrésenle lo que es suyo -se entrometió Harry. 

Los tres voltearon a verlo, ninguno había detectado su presencia. Lo cual no era de extrañarse; misiones con los _death eaters_ te fuerzan a desarrollar muchas habilidades. 

-¿Y por qué he de hacerlo, idiota? -tono intimidante de uno de los chicos robustos, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. 

El que supuso era el líder, lo miraba de manera peligrosa. 

Harry sonrió macabramente, de esas que había aprendido a imitar de Tom. 

-Porque. Yo. Lo. Digo -su voz amenazadora. 

Miró al atrevido muchacho directamente a los ojos. Permitiendo que el velo de inocencia y serenidad se levantara de su lugar acostumbrado. Era una de esas miradas que repartía escalofríos hasta los más experimentados _death eaters_. Una que daba cuando sentenciaba a un traidor a una lenta y miserable muerte... 

De inmediato el _macho_ se encogió, un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo. Rígido en su sitio. 

Satisfecho, Harry sonrió cansado y tomó las pertenencias del niño. 

-Si te causan más problemas, me avisas -particular tono cálido. 

Timmy lo miró asustado, no sabiendo si gritar o sonreír. Finalmente asintió, cogió sus cosas, y salió corriendo a su salón. 

Harry levantó su fría mirada, y dirigiéndoles una advertencia silenciosa, se retiró a su propia clase. 

*** 

No confío en Malfoy.> 

Recorrió su vista por los cientos de artefactos misteriosos del siempre cambiante estudio de Tom. La mayoría relacionados con las Artes Oscuras, y otras ramas ilegales de la magia. La habitación emitía un perturbado ambiente de calidez y serenidad. El color verde y azul siendo prominentes en todo el amueblado. 

Nagini se enroscaba juguetonamente alrededor de su pierna, mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación. Conversaban en _parseltongue_ en la presencia de ella. 

Harry le dirigió una cansada sonrisa; anoche no pudo dormir bien. Una singular pesadilla con los Dursleys... 

Tom alzó la vista de los reportes que revisaba, levantó una ceja de manera curiosa. 

Nunca has confiado en él, Harry. ¿Por qué he de creer que esta ocasión es distinta a las demás? -tono sincero.> 

El niño soltó un gruñido de respuesta. 

Nunca me ha dado razones para confiar en él -se quejó.- Lucius es un ser ambicioso, padre. Si pudiera quitarte el puesto, lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces. No me fío de su lealtad.> 

Harry, Harry... -Tom sonrió serenamente.- Estoy al tanto de los deseos de Malfoy, tampoco soy ciego.> 

El muchacho asintió. 

Yo podría dudar de ello... -murmuró Nagi mientras lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su amo.> 

Harry soltó una risita. Su amiga aún no había perdonado a Tom por el incidente con ciertos _muggles_ el año pasado. 

Ya Nagi... ¿Cuándo la vas a parar? -preguntó el niño con tono inocente.> 

La serpiente indignada, sacó la lengua. 

Cuando admita que fue su error.> 

Preciosa, estoy seguro que habrá un momento en el futuro para discutir con mayor profundidad este tema. Harry me tiene que dar su reporte sobre traidores.> 

La reptil siseó enfadada. Completamente en su furia, miró a ambos y después de murmurar ciertos insultos, se retiró de la habitación. 

Harry sonrió ante tal comportamiento. Habían ciertas cosas que jamás cambiaban en ella. Su temperamento era una de las tantas. 

*** 

Cuando el floreado siseo se desvaneció por el pasillo, Voldemort negó la cabeza. No le molestaba en absoluto que la serpiente se mostrara tan rebelde con él, Nagini era como una hermana. Una igual. Sin embargo, el que no aceptara asimilar el pasado era un poco incómodo, y a la larga, frustrante. Quizá debía cederle el punto de una vez por todas, ya estaba harto de las numerosas y prolongadas discusiones que regresaban reiteradamente a aquel pasaje de la historia del niño. Ahora, si tan sólo encontrara la manera de tragarse su orgullo... 

Regresó sus ojos al muchacho. 

Harry sonreía de manera idiota, un ligero velo de ensueño en su rostro. 

Increíble la plasticidad del rostro de su hijo. Un momento podía sonreír animosamente, capturando la misma luz del sol en sus brillantes ojos, y al siguiente te tenía amenazado contra una pared, una varita sobre tu corazón y la otra entre tus ojos. 

No soy ciego, hijo -intentó continuar la conversación interrumpida.- Sé que Malfoy busca su propio beneficio. El poder fue su condición, después de todo -intenso brillo en sus flamantes ojos.- Sin embargo, hay ocasiones donde debes de valerte de las armas más útiles, Harry. Sin importar el riesgo -una pausa para enfatizar lo dicho.- Lucius es una de esas personas que unen fuerzas con otras más poderosas. Aquellas que tomarán el poder y delegarán parte a sus más fieles sirvientes. Él sabe muy bien esto, de ahí proviene la razón de su lealtad.> 

El niño asintió conscientemente. Sus ojos cristalinos mostraban la veloz actividad de su cerebro al almacenar y comprender la información dada. 

-Aún así no confío en él, padre -murmuró en un bajo tono.- ¿No podemos deshacernos del hombre? 

Voldemort rió. Una de esas largas risas que soltaba cuando se asombraba del niño Potter. El mismo muchacho que se asqueaba al asesinar hombres y mujeres, y sin embargo, disfrutaba la matanza y tortura de traidores. Un activo bloque de conciencia en contra de sus ideales de dominación, y sin embargo, herramienta decidida que lo ayudaba a cumplir sus propósitos. 

Todo el mundo sabe que hay cuentas pendientes entre ambos, Harry -un divertido tono en sus palabras.- Sin embargo, Malfoy es un adulto bien posicionado en el Ministerio de Magia. Además de una fuerte influencia política dentro de la sociedad. Necesito de su cooperación hasta cierto punto.> 

Harry suspiró derrotado. No era la primera vez que insistía que el _death eater_ podría ser un potencial traidor. 

-¿Qué más información tienes del Alto Círculo? -preguntó mientras buscaba aquellos pergaminos con la información de las diferentes fuerzas protectoras del callejón Diagón, cortesía de Augustus Rockwood. 

En su travesía por el desordenado escritorio de papeles, halló los expedientes de futuros posibles _death eaters_ que buscaba el día anterior. Los apartó a un lado, de seguro debía revisarlos lo más pronto posible. 

Si tan sólo el tiempo le dejara... 

-Pues no sé nada de Severus, y dudo que sepa algo a menos que logres hallar una manera de infiltrarme dentro de Hogwarts a dos años de mi entrada oficial -informó pensante el niño.- Hice algunas preguntas en Hogsmeade, y me enteré que _nuestro _Profesor de Pociones no sale frecuentemente del castillo. Sólo en aquellas fechas que coinciden con nuestras reuniones. Ni siquiera pude hallar un mínimo de detalle sobre su vida privada. No hay posible pareja. Ni pretendientes. O rumores de una vida amorosa. No hay familia. No hay amigos, excepto quizá algunos de sus colegas de Slytherin. No hay aficiones conocidas, además de sus pociones, por supuesto... Los alumnos opinan que es un... maestro dedicado, pero... errr... un poco trastornado. Completamente un hijo de puta, según los de Gryffindor. 

-Ya sabemos todos que Severus no ganará un concurso de popularidad -comentó sarcásticamente.- ¿Algo más? 

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. 

-No a menos que pueda entrar a Hogwarts. ¿Qué hay de los espías dentro del castillo? 

Voldemort sonrió internamente. Su hijo era excepcionalmente brillante. Quizá habían momentos en que no podía ver la imagen panorámica de las cosas, o que se dejaba llevar por sus propios gustos personales a buscar lo mejor para las metas, pero no lo podías culpar. Harry poseía sólo nueve años. Un infante. 

Un bebé que estaba modelando a la perfección. 

O quizás no... 

A veces poseía demasiada moral y principios para ciertas decisiones. Contaminación de sus padres; una firme creencia. 

-Se sabe lo mismo... Algunos hábitos de enseñanza, de vestimenta, de comportamiento. Nada conciso. No es una persona muy sociable. Por eso mismo... es mejor tener cuidado con él. Una persona sin vida personal es peligrosa. 

-¿Por qué? -tono intrigado y curioso. 

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente. 

-Porque no hay con qué amenazarlo. Con qué mantenerlo en línea. Con qué controlarlo. Si no tiene nada que perder, no le importará fallar. Puede que la ausencia de vida social se deba al temor de que Albus Dumbledore lo descubra, o... 

-Que nosotros lo descubramos -interrumpe el niño. 

Efectivamente. 

Brillante. Además de impecable habilidad para fingir. Mantenerse firme en sus decisiones. Autonomía propia. Hábil con las Artes Mágicas. Ávido estudiante. Potencial estratega. Lealtad incondicional a su persona. 

Orgulloso de Harry. 

Definitivamente. 

*** 

Intentó ignorar el constante ruido a su alrededor, concentración vertida en el cuaderno sobre sus piernas. Bajo éste se hallaba un interesante libro de _Sherlock Holmes_, "_El Sabueso de Baskerville_". Podría así excusarse de encontrarse apartado de todos en la hora de refrigerio. 

Hmmm... Ahora, por más que le repugnara la idea de incrementar el número de _death eaters_, sabía muy bien que su padre necesitaba la ayuda extra. Sobretodo con el último plan de ataque. Por tanto, era su deber supervisar personalmente las pruebas iniciales para cada uno de éstos posibles ingresantes. 

De fallarlas... Bueno, habría que ser un idiota de postular a una vacancia en el Círculo de Lord Voldemort y no saber cuáles eran los riesgos. 

Sin embargo, Harry planeaba ahorrarse el trabajo de repartir _Avara Kedavra_s innecesarias. Esta era la particular razón de su meticulosa revisión de expedientes. 

Mollen Derkweed, Rita Skeeter, Sarah Fin, Dominick Ollen... 

Bostezó. 

_Death eaters_ estúpidos. Aún no logra entender qué es lo que pueden ver de bueno en una organización con la misión y objetivos que Voldemort imponía. De haber podido elegir... 

Pero no pudo. 

Y no podrá. 

Y no querrá. 

Y estaba feliz con Tom. 

Eso era lo que importaba. 

Y sus padres lo perdonarán... Sólo quedaba esperar... 

Leyó el perfil de Rita. Periodista. Podría ser útil en esa posición. Instigando la oposición al pésimo gobierno u actividad desmoralizadora. Pero había que tenerla vigilada, podría ser una treta. Sarah. Medimaga. La medicina podría ser un área de incursión para el futuro. Faltaba gente de ese rubro dentro de los _death eaters_. Mollen. Músico. Sin comentarios. Habría que evaluar sus habilidades. Dominick. Profesor. Necesitaban más gente en las escuelas. Podría proporcionar una nueva fuente de adeptos. Derek... 

*** 

Tomó asiento en el rincón del salón. El mismo lugar de siempre. 

Ahí nadie lo molestaba ni le prestaba atención. 

La profesora de Historia entró al salón. 

Varios minutos de explicaciones triviales. 

Aburrimiento. 

-Para este trabajo de investigación, es necesario que hagan grupos de dos -anunció la Srta. Well. 

Varias murmuraciones emocionadas. 

Harry continuó disfrutando del celeste eléctrico del cielo. Ya sabía a dónde iba a terminar este trabajo de parejas. Era sinónimo de "Trabajo en solitario" para él. 

Lo cual estaba perfectamente bien. Siempre sacaba las calificaciones más altas del salón. Eso demostraba que no necesitaba ayuda en los deberes. 

Sus compañeros hacían planes y se dividían en pequeños grupitos, según sus amistades. 

-¿Quiénes no tienen pareja? -preguntó expectante la profesora. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar el brazo. Todos sabían que siempre trabajaba solo. 

Siguió con su mirada fija en la ventana. El firmamento era tan sereno... A veces deseaba poder volar por él. Sin tener una escoba presente. Agitar los brazos y... 

-Harry, ¿tienes grupo? 

Volteó su atención sorprendido. 

-Veo que estás demasiado entretenido fuera del salón de clase, ¿has escuchado siquiera la asignación para la próxima semana? -reprendió la mujer. 

Suprimió una sarcástica respuesta. 

-Investigación sobre un importante monumento de la ciudad -contestó sin emoción. 

-¿Y quién es tu pareja? -inquirió ella. 

El niño se encogió de hombros. 

-No tengo. 

-Harry, un momento, por favor. 

El muchacho retrocedió sus pasos hasta llegar al escritorio de la profesora. Mantuvo una expresión controlada e indiferente. No estaba de humor para emular nerviosismo, temor o actuar sus encantos para ganarse a la maestra. 

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu aislamiento? No estás compenetrado con tus compañeros. 

No me diga... 

-Ellos no me aceptan, profesora. 

La mujer frunció el ceño. 

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? -preguntó en voz baja. 

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensaba? Lo que interesaba era lo que _ellos _ pensaban. 

-Creo que podrías hablar con la Sra. Sulvan al respecto, estoy segura que ella ayudará que te integres al grupo. 

Claro... La psicología podría darle _todas_ las respuestas a sus problemas. 

No era la primera vez que lo sugerían, o la primera visita a la mujer, en todo caso. Por supuesto que nunca daba resultados, ya que el problema no era con _él_, sino con el _resto_. 

Asintió desinteresado y se retiró del salón. 

*** 

Se dejó caer en el sillón, completamente agotado. 

Al frente suyo, Severus Snape hizo lo mismo. 

Una expresión de completo cansancio en ambos rostros. 

-A veces me pregunto si todo esto vale la pena... -comentó Harry al aire. 

Pasó una arrugada mano por su escaso cabello. La poción _polyjuice_ era un invento maravilloso, pero agradecía mucho más los complejos hechizos ilusorios a su disposición. Pensar que debía estar en _esa_ piel en más de una ocasión... 

Agg... ¡No! 

Ya era suficiente con tener que soportar visualizarse a sí mismo en la figura de Lazarous Bell, como para _sentirse_ en su piel... 

Definitivamente no cambiaría los hechizos por las pociones. 

Aunque en ocasiones las últimas eran más efectivas que los primeros. 

-¿A qué te refieres? -tono calculador del experto en pociones. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

Además que Snape podría atar cabos sueltos al verlo ingerir la misma sustancia cada hora. 

-No estoy seguro si ésta es una buena idea -comentó en su ronca voz.- ¿Por qué no dejar que todos los que no sean lo suficientemente hábiles para escapar por sus medios, sean aniquilados o se pudran en Azkaban? No entiendo por qué debemos crear un plan de escape para tanta mierda andante... -negó con la cabeza. 

-¿Preferirías que Lord Voldemort perdiera seguidores leales? -disgusto en su tono. 

Harry rió. 

No era común que el siempre controlado _profesor _reprendiera a un _death eater_ colega. 

Aún tenía un genuino interés en conocer más sobre las motivaciones tras esa frívola máscara que Severus siempre utilizaba. Al igual que él, el hombre no era muy sociable en la escala del Círculo. Los consejos de su padre se mantenían presentes en su mente. 

¿Podría ser el hombre un traidor? 

-Yo no lo vería como _perder_, sino como _depurar_ -sonrisa oscura en el rostro del viejo. 

Invocó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo. 

Mañana había examen de Ciencias Naturales. Aparte de no haber estudiado, estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo de sueño. 

Bostezó. 

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción más que hallar posibles rutas de escape del callejón Diagón. La penetración al lugar, eso era lo fácil. Infiltración como magos normales, además de algunos transladadores en el momento preciso, y listo. 

El escape... eso era lo difícil. Tarea delegada a Severus Snape y Lazarous Bell. 

La salida involucraba batalla con Aurores, retirada masiva, y factores desconocidos de ese momento, entre otros. Se necesitaba de una vía rápida y sin obstáculos. No se podía utilizar transladadores para todos los _death eaters_, demasiada magia concentrada en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo podría causar catástrofes para sus fuerzas. 

Añádele el hecho que los objetos serían detectados por los numerosos hechizos ideados para tal propósito a la entrada al callejón. 

No. Sólo los que entraban con transladadores, podían irse con ellos. El resto... 

Ese era el problema. 

¿Cómo evacuar a los demás? 

Tomó un profundo respiro, intentando ver las opciones presentes. 

-Se necesita de gente mediocre que realice las labores manuales, Bell -comentó Snape en el silencio.- Si reducimos nuestro número, no tendremos el apoyo necesario para realizar operaciones arriesgadas como ésta -llamó también su vaso.- Este plan de retirada es importante para conservar los seguidores. No sería necesario, si _cierta persona_ no tuviera estándares gigantescos para aprobar admisiones al Círculo -lo miró intensamente. 

Harry conectó miradas. Su expresión seria. 

¿Qué es lo que veía en ellos? ¿Odio? ¿Furia? 

No. 

Era control. 

El adulto lo estaba tasando. Analizando. 

Sonrió misteriosamente. 

¿Acaso el _death eater_ lo creía un traidor? 

-Admito tener... cierta resistencia a nuevos _death eaters_ -confesó.- A una parte de mí, no le agrada la idea de incrementar las fuerzas del _dark lord_, -dijo en tono de broma, una que no llegó a sus ojos.- mientras la otra quiere sólo la excelencia de sus sirvientes. Podrías decir que peleo un conflicto interno que no gano. 

Sonrió cansado. 

Parte de la verdad, al menos. 

Lazarous rió maniáticamente ante su comentario. 

A de creerle un loco por contarle eso... ¿Desde cuándo ha sido el tipo de persona de confiar sus problemas a los demás? 

No era normal que de la nada se le dé por soltar información importante a un _desconocido_. Uno que no debía su confianza. 

Peor aún. 

Extraño, pensó mientras tomaba más líquido del vaso. 

Un momento. 

Severus era experto en cocciones... 

Su corazón se detuvo. 

Levantó rápidamente la vista. 

-Ya veo... -murmuró su colega, expresión guardada en su rostro. 

Lanzó el envase al suelo. Se puso de pie de inmediato. 

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -furia en sus palabras. 

Levantó su varita amenazando al mago. 

El adulto se había levantado también, varita en mano y postura desafiante. 

-No ha sido una dosis concentrada, Bell. Totalmente inofensiva... Sólo para afianzar nuestra amistad... -sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro del hombre. 

Harry luchó por controlar sus emociones. 

-Juegas sucio, _death eater_ -dijo con odio. 

Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, la tensión incrementándose a cada segundo. 

Si Snape decidía atacarlo, él debía de estar alerta. 

-¿Y así tengo que trabajar _contigo_? -rompió el silencio, voz sarcástica y ojos fijos en el hombre.- ¿Qué pasó con la confianza mutua? 

-¿Qué confianza, Bell? -tono frío.- Somos _death eaters_, aquí no hay confianza. ¿O lo olvidaste? 

Aquella era una de las primeras lecciones que aprendías dentro del bando oscuro. No debías confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en los compañeros con los que estabas trabajando. 

-Al menos no es veneno... -comentó burlonamente el _death eater_. 

Severus sonrió de manera enigmática. 

El niño tuvo que luchar con su temperamento. 

Control. 

Su padre siempre enfatizaba que éste era importante. 

-¿Qué se puede esperar de un Slytherin? -refunfuñó entre dientes. 

El adulto sonrió de manera más abierta. 

-Entonces no eres de la serpiente... ¿en que casa estuviste, Bell? 

Harry se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que NO iba a responder esa pregunta. No iba. 

No lo haría... 

Por más que la estúpida poción quiera hacer obligarlo a hacerlo... 

No... 

Ni siquiera debía pensar en ello... 

Arrgghhh... 

No podía mantener el control. Se le escapaba de las manos la razón... 

-No he asistido a Hogwarts -finalmente confesó. 

Severus asintió triunfantemente la cabeza. 

-Por eso no figuras en los récords de la escuela... -murmuró. 

-Y esta reunión se terminó -escupió Harry. 

Huyó de la habitación antes que pudiera lanzarle otra pregunta que se vería obligado a responder con la verdad. 

*** 

Lentamente recuperó la conciencia. 

Evitó abrir sus ojos, intentando relajar sus tensionados músculos. Todo su cuerpo gritaba en dolor. 

-Lo siento, padre -murmuró en una ronca voz, sus cuerdas vocales cansadas del extremo esfuerzo bajo la _cruciatus_. 

Tambaleante y con un fino temblor manifestándose a través de sus extremidades, Harry logró sentarse en el suelo. Mareos y un increíble dolor de cabeza le trajeron el súbito movimiento. 

Levantó sus párpados cuidadosamente. 

La tenue luz de las ventanas lastimaban su vista. 

Bajó la mirada al piso. 

-¿Qué te he enseñado, Harry? -reprendió una dura voz. 

Se mantuvo callado. 

-Tienes mucha suerte que no haya sido veneno o _peor_... ¡Imagina si hubiera sido _Veritaserum_! ¡O un miembro de la Orden del Fénix! -incrementó su volumen.- No puedo dejar de decirte lo estúpido y descuidado que fuiste, muchacho. 

El niño siguió con la cabeza gacha. 

Su padre tenía _toda_ la razón... ¿Qué si hubiera sido un enemigo mortal? Alguien que buscaba asesinarlo... 

No hubiera tenido la oportunidad de sobrevivir. 

Tragó saliva, tenía la garganta reseca. 

-¡Demy trae un vaso con agua! -ordenó Tom. 

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?! Y sabiendo que Snape no debía ser confiado... 

Si hubiera sido Malfoy... 

Escalofríos al barajar las posibilidades. 

-Harry... -su padre suavizó su tono. 

Levantó la vista, una expresión de extremo arrepentimiento en su rostro. 

-Eres un chico listo, -dijo con orgullo- pero debes dejar de confiar tanto en la gente -reprendió dulcemente.- Ocasiones como éstas son pruebas innegables de la naturaleza humana. Es mi deber corregir tus errores... 

Asintió subyugadamente. 

-No quiero que termines muerto por razones tan estúpidas como ésta. Prométeme que serás más cuidadoso en el futuro. 

-No volverá a suceder, padre. 

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Tom. 

-Por supuesto que no. _Crucio_. 

* * *

Oh... Tan sólo un recordatorio de las prioridades de Voldemort... Como dije... No dejen que la visión dulce que Harry tiene de él les nuble la verdad... Tom es y seguirá siendo Voldemort... Eso dudo que cambie... Sin embargo, he de aclarar que la única razón que Voldie hace esto es para 'disciplinar' al niño... (no las mejores opciones que existen, pero...) 

Bueno... Este capi ha tenido la finalidad de exponer la creciente soledad de Harry... (eso de no tener amigos y estar hundido hasta el cuello de "trabajos", pues como que le afecta un poco, eh? ^^;;) Además de cómo es que el niño lleva el conflicto de vida _muggle_, vida... ummm... mágica (oscura). 

En fin... Con esto concluyo los 9 años... (si, lo sé, un corto año... ¬¬ Pero todas quieren que llegue ya a Hogwarts, no? ^.-) y el siguiente año tendrá muchos flashbacks y conversaciones sobre Hogwarts... (o eso es lo que se supone que habrá... ^^;;)  
Besos y gracias por todo! 


	16. De Paciencia y Espera

No. Nada es mío, excepto la trama... supongo... Los personajes y otras cosas reconocibles de JKRowling, pues... son de ella... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Katy**: O.O Me has escrito 3 reviews (y largos!)... no me digas que mi historia te intriga de tal manera que la vuelves a leer? (Si es así, mil gracias!! Y si no... gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme los mensajes!! ¿Ves? No hay pierde ^.-). Yo también pensé lo del "Aún", por eso que no lo puse =P Más abajo sobre Sevie... Definitivamente Voldie no va a poder enviar cartas detalladas a Harry, pero recuerda que tiene la "Herencia" en su poder... Con Nagini puede pasar mensajes sin ser detectado. Y el hecho que el niño reciba cartas no sería TAN sospechoso... depende de la cubierta que él utilice en Hogwarts. Ya veremos. Quien dice que Nagini no va a verlo en un año entero? ^.- Ya leeremos sobre su "tutor" en el siguiente capítulo (que finalmente llegamos a los 11 años! YAY!). JAJAJAJAJA!!! Imagínate si Sirius insiste en conocer a Voldemort!!!! XD Sería una GRAN escena, no crees? (Imagina los comentarios internos de Harry!! ^^;;) Aunque es viable... veremos si se puede desarrollar (al menos de aquí a MUCHOS capítulos). Sólo que te advierto que no soy buena para el humor ^^;; Polyjuice más abajo... Jejeje... Yo creo que sí... Snape ya ingresó a la lista negra de Harry... Ahora, te imaginas sus clases? ^^;; jajajaja... Ya sabrás sobre Slytherin, Gryffindor y la casa de su elección en este capítulo. Me alegro que se explicara su soledad ^.^ Yo no creo que Voldemort deje de ser Voldemort... Esa es la esencia del personaje. Quizá se llegue a comportar diferente con nuestro pequeño, pero en realidad no cambiará su forma de ser... (supongo). Tu plan de ataque es muy bueno ^.^ Estás segura que no desearías formar parte del Alto Círculo? Podría pasarle el dato a cierto dark lord... jejeje ^.- Aunque no veremos cómo se realizó el ataque al callejón Diagón, veremos las consecuencias de la operación... Sólo que no en este capi ^^;; Gracias por el dato del diccionario en latín. Intentaré utilizarlo en un futuro. Aunque toma en cuenta que JKRowling no utiliza sólo latín en sus hechizos. "Stupefy" supongo que viene de "Stun" que es... paralizar, dejar inconsciente... Hmm... es esa una indirecta que me pones en el 3er review? ^^;; Dudo que pueda existir un hechizo así, sería demasiado _fácil_, no crees? Sería más que nada una poción (a lo muggle con pruebas de ADN), o cosas que tenga que ver con la medimagia. Que nick te gustaría? Tu eliges... A lo mejor tu segundo nombre, o has una unión de ambos (como el mío). O ponte uno que represente tus gustos. O uno que siempre deseaste tener (avísame no más para poder mantener las identidades claras ^.-)  
**Briseis**: Gracias! Si te digo mi opinión personal, a mi también me encantó el final ^.^ Incluso se sorprendí cuando de la nada lo escribí... luego me di cuenta que representaba a la perfección la personalidad de Voldie. Espero que este tiempo de separación no haya sido mucho...Y sí... lo siento! Estuve ocupada en mis exámenes parciales... ^^;; Sirius y Remus entran a escena en el siguiente capítulo (ahora sí advierto que pueda me demore en escribirlo...).  
**Luna**: Gracias! Gracias! Aunque no sé si me los merecería por la historia... (diría más que nada, por la constancia de seguir escribiendo aún =P) Lee mis notas más abajo para un comentario sobre la soledad de Harry. Y yo tampoco me quejaría si tuviera una serpiente como esa!! Yay! Donde puedo comprar una que me hable? ^.^ Quiero una!! Jejeje... Ok, te digo algo, pero no lo digas a los demás, ok? No le tomes mucho amor a Severus... definitivamente Harry no lo tiene...*indirecta* Y tu crees que no saque esa "faceta" tan reconocible en él? Jajajaja... ^^;; El niño no acaba traumatizado por la "disciplina" porque Voldie no es tan brutal como piensas. Sólo la utiliza cuando considera que Harry a infringido un código de conducta (o se le rebelaba... aunque ahora, ya no mucho). Y el muchacho opina que su padre tiene razón... lo que hace a las cruciatus "justas". Tampoco es tan desgraciado como los Dursleys que lo castigaban sin razón alguna. Voldie será loco, pero no tanto ^^;; Hmm... su aspecto físico ya lo compararemos con el Voldie de los libros en la secuela (sabes de que se va a tratar, no? ^.-). Pues no es tanto un corte de inspiración, sino mis ansias de llegar a los 11 años ^^;;  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Ya veo... Ves? Te dije que pude reconocer a Digimon y a CCS, pero el otro... ^^;; Jejeje... gracias por despejarme la duda. A mi también se me hizo raro cuando lo escribí que lo revelara así de la nada... (por eso creo que añadí lo de la poción ^^;;) Yo si me lo imagino capaz a Severus. Después de todo, ha sido un mortifago, no? (y un Slytherin! Para agregar!). Cómo que qué death eaters aparecen en el callejón Diagón? En qué te refieres? El ataque masivo o en la primera parte que aparecen los Lestrange? Y definitivamente va a aparecer Sirius (por qué siento que todas me presionan para que salga ya? ^^;;) Ni idea de cómo sea con Ron y Hermione. Habrá que verlo, no crees? (yo también descubro la historia con ustedes, mientras la escribo ^.-). Jajajaja... quieres que te diga si Sev se entera de la identidad de Bell? ^^;; Pues, yo creo que sí (o al menos eso tengo planeado...). Calidad? O.o Aquí? Como así? Gracias por decirme eso! Y no escribo tan bien... ¬¬ Supongo que es la práctica. Aunque no he escrito muchos fanfics... Es más, creo que éste es el primero (serio) que hago ^^;; Y yep. Harry está con los Lestrange en su forma normal. Total, nadie conoce al niño, así que no hay problema... Y Nagini es MUY territorial y caprichosa. Se nota, no? ^^;; Demy también es así, sólo que no se ven muchas escenas con ella (y luego, por supuesto, tiene el complejo de ser inferior a la serpiente, Tom y Harry... así que no muestra mucho sus sentimientos por miedo a que su amo se sienta incómodo. Aunque mencioné en un capi que le leía cuentos a Harry contra su voluntad ^^;;). Y a tu petición saco una escena con ella... Yo también pensé lo mismo sobre Rita!! Por eso la puse! ^.^ Y eso de ser animaga no registrada es una gran ayuda para Voldie, no crees? ^.- Gracias por tus comentarios! Y lamento haberme tardado tanto con el capi anterior...  
**Katioka**: Yo también quiero que entre a Hogwarts!! ^.^ Gracias por tus comentarios!! Me agrada saber que hay gente que sigue leyendo mi historia después de tanto tiempo... recuerdas cuando recién empecé? ^.^  
**Selene**!!! ^.^ Yo también me puse melancólica el otro día!! Puedes creer que me puse a releer review por review? ^^;; Un poco... err... ridículo de mi parte, pero aún así, me agrada de recordar cuando recién empecé. Recibí tan sólo un review en mi segundo capi ^^;; Jajaja... y por supuesto Selene, me hace sentir genial que sigas leyéndome! Con May Potter han sido dos de mis lectoras más asiduas desde el principio, y se los agradezco. Me han dado ánimos cuando no los tuve y aún sigo aquí ^.^ Definitivamente si acabo el fic te agradeceré públicamente (a ti a May Potter y a Lucil, con quien pulí algunas de mis ideas por interno). No sé si refutarte lo del "todo el mundo lo espera", pero admito que me sorprendo de la cantidad de reviews que obtengo por estos últimos capítulos ^^;; (aún me acuerdo cuando eran tres o cuatro =P) En fin... *snif* *snif* Dejando de lado las remembranzas, responderé a tu review (finalmente... seguro que has de estar pensando cuándo esta chica loca dejará de escribir tales bobadas? ^^;;) A que te refieres con un capi relajado? ^^;; A que estuvo demasiado "flojo" en la trama, escritura, etc. O a que me demoré demasiado en subirlo? (o a que otro motivo?). Esa disciplina digna de Voldie, pues... ^^;; jajaja... A ver si me das lecciones de *.php, algún día... ^.^ Ok, el fin de semana reviso de nuevo tu site, está bien? Y no me respondiste sobre las imágenes chibi!! De dónde las sacaste? (Yo también sólo tengo 2 historias ^^;; así que no me digas que es poco =P) Un beso grande para ti también! Gracias por tu apoyo!! En realidad me encantan leer tus reviews ^^  
**Lora chang**: Umm... sobre el nombre del fic, lee las notas de abajo (es una de las últimas previas al capítulo). Chico de 20? ^^;; En serio?? Ughh... prometo que en Hogwarts sacaré más su lado despreocupado (ojalá ¬¬)... ^.^ Snape siendo un pesado como siempre, no? Queriendo averiguar más de Lazarous Bell... Pobre Harry que se ha metido en problemas... ^^;;  
**Lina Saotome**: Jejeje... Sabía que la aparición de Snape te agradaría... ^^;; Aunque espero que no me mates por todos los comentarios y actitud que Harry tendrá en el futuro por el pequeño "incidente". Ciertamente esto pone a Severus en la "lista negra" del niño ^^;; (Al igual que a Malfoy...)  
**Aspy**: Sabes que estoy respondiendo reviews desde hace media hora? ^^;; Por alguna razón es más agotador que escribir el capítulo en sí. Jajajaja =P Gracias por subirme los ánimos y no reprenderme por la demora del capítulo. Eres tan comprensiva T.T Muchas gracias... *snif* Por supuesto que tiene inocencia! Por supuesto que quiere jugar! (Si yo teniendo mis 18 añitos, AÚN quiero jugar!! =P) Pues es como dices, salva al chiquillo sólo porque le nació hacerlo (a lo Gryffindor, supongo ^^;;). Jajaja!! Ya me dieron una idea, que fue de Katy... quiere ver si Sirius no "insiste" en agradecer al que cuidó de Harry todo este tiempo... Ahora imagínate a Voldemort y a Sirius bajo el mismo techo!! Y lo que pasa por las cabezas de Harry y Tom ^^;; JAJAJAJA!!!!!! Claro que mi estilo de humor es... ughh... macabro, y no en el sentido macabro-dark, sino macabro-absurdo-basura-inútil... ^^;; Yep. Nagini tiene altos puntos en la escala de estima de Voldie... Y la única que lo trata a veces como un niño... =P Claro que también lo trata con respeto (cuando el asunto a tratar no involucra a cierto niño de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro...) Pues Voldie no a visitado a la maestra, por el simple hecho que para ese tipo de cosas NO le importa. Imagínate el día que Tom obligue a Harry a llevarse bien con muggles!! O.o No en este siglo! Jaja! Lo de dormirse en clases, supongo que será normal después de todo =P Pero al papi de Harry no lo pueden ubicar nunca... Mucho trabajo, y ningún familiar. No fue exactamente Veritaserum (más abajo explico). Y sí buscaron a Harry. Pero Voldie negó todo posible contacto (barreras mágicas alrededor de la casa donde se hospedaban). Parte de la razón por la paraba huyendo... pero más que nada, era por él. Después de todo, Voldemort es el hombre más buscado del... mundo!! ^^;; Ah? Si? Pues yo invoco a Super Voldie para que libere de la peste del Ministerio!! =P (y te dejo escapar por esta vez... jejeje ^.^).  
**Naiko**: Bienvenida! ^.^ Ugh... a las 4:34am? ^^;; Pues ya te pareces a mí cuando me quedo escribiendo o haciendo tarea (o en el raro caso que esté leyendo fics... yo también me obsesiono con algunos =P) Que fuerza de voluntad! Quedarte en el capi 12... el único (creo yo) que he dejado algo parecido a un final de suspenso ^^;; Que te pareció mi obra de arte? El capi 13? Jejeje... Los Dursleys se lo merecían, no? =P Aún sigues pensando que Harry no es malo? ^^;; Es que NO es malo... pero tampoco ES bueno... Es... un personaje neutral, supongo... Como Severus ^^;; Nope. Voldie no tuvo nada que ver con la treta que le hizo Snape. Pero tampoco puede hacerle nada a Severus. El hombre pensaría extraño que el dark lord defendiera personalmente a un mortífago, no te parece? A Remus y Sirius sí los conocerá antes de Hogwarts. El ataque a Diagón no lo pongo porque me sería muy difícil de describir la acción (no soy buena para ese tipo de fics). Tu espera es corta (mira que un día... ^^;;) 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Paciencia y Espera_

^^;; Creo que todo el mundo me ha querido asesinar por la demora del capítulo anterior, ¿eh? Oh... Lo SIENTO!!! Los parciales me tuvieron agobiada... Además, no estaba durmiendo en mi casa, sino en la de mi tía. Ahí no podía escribir... Y yo no suelo escribir en un cuaderno (ok, admito tener uno de apuntes, pero no la historia en sí). Sino que lo hago de frente en el procesador de texto (tipeo más rápido de lo que escribo a mano... ^^;;). Así que lo lamento mucho. Intentaré regresar a mi usual ritmo de escritura... Al menos me esforcé por traerles este capítulo mucho antes de lo que pensé iba a poder ser... 

Han notado que mis capítulos tienen una tendencia de volverse más largos cada vez? ^^;; (Si no me creen, vuelvan a revisar los primeros!) Ughh... lo mismo pasa con estas "notas de la autora" ^^;; 

Ummm... Severus Snape... ¿Qué pasó con él luego de la "escenita"? Fue castigado? Se enteró más de Lazarous Bell? Jejeje... Harry no soltó GRAN pista. Creo que notaron la ausencia del "Aún" (como _Katy_) Eso si hubiera sido FATAL. Por lo tanto, Sevie lo comprende como que su "colega" asistió a otro colegio mágico. Ahora si fuera a pedir los récords de los demás institutos, academias, y demás... y AÚN ASÍ no lo encuentra, podría llegar a la conclusión que el nombre de Lazarous es falso... ¿Pero qué haría con la información...? (Después del capi se darán cuenta que no mucho...)  
Y no. No fue _castigado_ como Harry. ¿Cuál sería la razón de ello? Puede que Voldie lo tenga en la mira, pero por aquella treta no tendría sino respeto (al estilo Slytherin, por supuesto). Además, se vería extraño que el Dark Lord defienda personalmente a un mortífago, ne? 

Admito que no hay muchos... "planes" contenidos en este capítulo. La mayoría aún no los he pensado con _detenimiento_. Meras ideas, meros pronósticos. Aún así, si lo escribiera todo en un mismo capítulo, sería demasiado... _concentrado_. Por tanto, todo va a ser a su tiempo… con tranquilidad… Ya lo leerán ^^;; (y me pegarán por la falta de planificación... ¬¬ Ughh...) 

Por supuesto que aunque Harry se intente "engañar" (porque al final sí lo sabe), se siente solo. Aunque intente decirse que no es verdad...   
El niño no a tenido _ninguna _amistad! Ningún amigo! Una de las razones por las que espera Hogwarts ansiosamente... ^.^  
¿Por qué salva a Timmy? Simple. Porque aún conserva ese deseo de proteger a los débiles. No puede hacerlo durante las "misiones", pero en el colegio nadie se lo impide... Y como dijo _Aspy_... Fue uno de esos impulsos por la raza humana ^.- jajajaja... 

¿Que si fue _Veritaserum_? Hmm... pues no EXACTAMENTE. Fue una variación de la poción, no tan potente, no tan complicada de hacer (para la original se necesitan exóticos, ilegales y extremamente caros ingredientes). Por esa razón, Harry puede modificar un tanto sus palabras (para omitir el grandioso "Aún..." ^^;;), sólo el impulso de decir la verdad es presente. 

Umm... explicando el comentario de la Poción Multijugos en el capi anterior... Es verdad, no existe ningún Lazarous Bell en el mundo real. Sin embargo, no se necesita que exista. Podría tomar a cualquier viejo de la calle (que reúna ciertos requisitos), y permitir que Harry asuma _esa_ forma bajo el nombre. Claro que al niño no le agrada esa idea... (te gustaría a TI sentirte en los zapatos de Moody, por ejemplo? ^^;;) Sin embargo, los hechizos de ilusión le permiten hacer el cambio de apariencia sin muchos problemas... (claro que no son fáciles de conjurar, pero entre Voldie y Harry creo que ambos pueden manejarlo, no creen? ^.-). 

Oh... lamento no explicar detalladamente el ataque al callejón Diagón. Prometo _mencionarlo_ en un futuro capi. Aún así, no esperen demasiado... Me sería MUY complicado describir el ataque... ^^;; 

El nombre del fic... ¿Por qué escogí "De Oportunidades Perdidas"? ^^;; Sinceramente no lo sé =P  
Sin embargo, después de escribir el primer capítulo lo supe. Ahora... cómo se los explico? O.o Ughh... Este fic se concentra en las "oportunidades" que se le abrieron a Voldemort y a Harry (y demás), cuando el primero decidió adoptarlo. La oportunidad de tener un hijo. La oportunidad de tener un padre (o preferirían los Dursleys? ^^;;). La oportunidad de conocer el amor (V y H). La oportunidad de compartir secretos (H y N). La oportunidad de conocer oportunidades (V -creo que hasta hay un comentario al respecto en el capi que conocemos a Nagi-). La oportunidad de vida (D). La oportunidad de elección (H). La oportunidad de libertad (Sirius). Etc. Y las tantas que se perdieron... Inocencia. Ingenuidad. Paz interior. Infancia. Vida (Dursleys). Muerte (Voldie en el primer capi). Peter Pettigrew (por si no lo notaron, está muerto...). Por nombrar algunas de ellas...  
Quedó claro? ^^;; Claro que si se ponen a pensar en ello... el nombre se aplicaría a cualquier Universo Alterno ^^;; jejejeje... 

Y sí. A Harry le dan ganas de jugar (en ocasiones). Todavía ES un niño! Ya veremos más sobre esa cara en Hogwarts (espero... ¬¬).  
-_Death Eater_ = Mortifago 

~*~ 

Paseó su mirada por los estantes repletos de marcas variadas; cientos de productos para escoger. 

Con una mano sosteniendo la canastilla metálica y con la otra manteniendo visible la lista de compras, Harry continuó atravesando pasillos. 

No se encontraba de buen humor. 

_ ¿No te ha mencionado nada? _

Nada. 

¿Es bueno o malo? 

Pausa. 

_ Podría ser ambos... ¿Cómo te llevas con él? ¿Te ha chantajeado, amenazado o hecho algún comentario? _

Pausa. 

_ No he vuelto a hablar con él... Pero siento que me observa atento en las reuniones, como si evaluara mi comportamiento... ¿Me creerá traidor? _

¿Entonces por qué no me lo ha dicho? 

Pausa. 

_ ¿Será él traidor? _

No lo sé, hijo. No lo sé. 

Cogió una botella de jugo de naranja. 

Marcó un aspa en su lista, ya tenía todo. 

_ -Estamos reunidos hoy para ser testigos de una valiosa lección... _

El ambiente creció en tensión. Podías saborear la expectativa en el aire. Muchos de los presentes se miraban unos a otros. 

La etérea forma de Harry atravesó los encapuchados que impedían observar el acontecimiento. 

-Lazarous Bell, perteneciente a nuestro Círculo, ha sido encontrado culpable de traición. 

Respondiendo a este anuncio, dos death eaters _ arrastraron la debilucha figura de un viejo demacrado. Un ojo reventado bañaba su rostro con sangre, resplandeciente bajo la luna llena. Sus piernas se doblaban en ángulos imposibles, al igual que una de sus muñecas... _

Lo lanzaron desnudo al centro del Círculo. 

Harry se acercó más. 

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? 

El hombre miró a sus compañeros_. Lucius Malfoy enderezó su postura, una amplia sonrisa de seguro bajo su máscara. Zelea y Nemon Lestrange con miradas indiferentes y totalmente frías hacia el traidor. Severus Snape tallado en piedra. Totalmente rígido y solemne. Bartemius Jr. Crouch no se hallaba presente. Igor Karkaroff temblaba de miedo. Evan Rosier se cruzó de brazos. Antonin Dolohov escupió al suelo. Rita Skeeter alejó la mirada del cuerpo. Dominick Ollen se aferró a su capa... _

El niño tomó nota mental de algunas de las reacciones más llamativas. 

-¿Alguno de ustedes defiende al acusado? -cuestionó Voldemort. 

Un incómodo silencio quebrado segundos después... 

-Crucio -sentenció Malfoy. 

-Crucio -lanzó Nott. 

-Crucio -se unió Avery. 

Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. 

Cada uno de los death eaters _conjuró su propia maldición, condenando al traidor a una muerte segura y dolorosa. _

Se acercó a una de las distintas cajas registradoras. Comenzó a vaciar su canastilla. 

Ahora ya no podía ver frecuentemente a su padre. 

Suspiró desesperanzadoramente. 

Si Snape no le hubiera hecho esa treta... 

¿Qué dices, Harry? ¡Fue _tu_ culpa por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso! 

Tu culpa que ahora no puedas asistir a las oscuras reuniones del Círculo. 

Tu culpa que un pobre e inocente hombre tuviera que sufrir. 

Tu culpa... 

Luchó contra el vacío que deseaba tragárselo. 

Lo peor de todo fue que el asqueroso _death eater_ no lo acusó. Sino que Tom pensó peligroso que Severus creyera al Omnipotente Voldemort ignorante de las verdaderas lealtades de sus seguidores. 

Pagó la cuenta a la señorita. Le sonrió sin ánimos, mientras cogía las bolsas y salía del supermercado. 

Severus Snape... ¿Espía de qué bando eres? 

Podría ser que la cercana influencia de Dumbledore lo haya corrompido... O que esperaba sacar provecho del conocimiento sobre Lazarous Bell... Mas no había hecho intentos de chantaje. Desde esa ocasión, ya tiempo atrás, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Limitándose a observarlo. 

Y observarlo... 

Y en la visión... ni siquiera se inmutó por el _traidor_. Era cierto que no se lanzó a condenarlo, como Malfoy, pero Snape no era del tipo de personas ansiosas por lograr sus objetivos. ¿Quizá se decepcionó que no podía llevar a cabo el plan de extorsión? 

Harry negó la cabeza. 

Con Lucius Malfoy, el niño estaba seguro que podría llegar a traicionarlos. Con Severus Snape... 

El hombre era demasiado misterioso. 

No se preocuparía tanto si no fuera su aproximación al enemigo, Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio de magia y hechicería... 

Hogwarts... el nido de problemas. 

Hogwarts... un lugar de esperanza. 

Hogwarts... su misión más importante. 

Hogwarts... su conflicto más grande. 

Hogwarts... Pocos meses más. 

*** 

-¡Buenos días! -saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

-Buenos días, amo Harry -la elfa respondió. 

El desayuno le esperaba caliente en la cocina. 

Harry tomó asiento. Demy hizo lo mismo. 

Sonrió más ampliamente. Después de muchos años de esfuerzo, logró convencer a su nana que se sentara con él en las comidas. Aún no lograba hacer que comiera en su presencia, pero al menos habían hecho un _gran_ adelanto. 

-¿Me olvidé de comprar algo ayer? -preguntó antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. 

Demy negó con la cabeza. 

-No, amo Harry. Gracias por la molestia -hizo una reverencia, llegando a tocar la mesa con su nariz. 

El niño frunció el ceño. 

Habían cosas que no podía cambiar en ella, por más que quisiera. 

-No te preocupes -intentó alivianar su tono.- Ambos sabemos que no puedes salir de la casa, Demy. Está bien hacer las compras, no es ninguna molestia -aseguró.- En serio. 

-Usted muy gentil, amo Harry Potter -otra reverencia. 

Negó la cabeza. Le molestaba que la elfa doméstica lo tomara como un ser superior. Como la única acompañante en la casa, Harry deseaba que Demy fuera más independiente y libre. Que se comporte como una amiga y una compañera, en vez de una sirvienta. _Necesitaba_ de una presencia así en su hogar. 

Intentó hacer conversación con su niñera; no obtuvo resultados muy positivos. Sólo le respondía oraciones cortas y precisas, sumiéndose en silencio una vez dada la información. Ella creía firmemente en no interrumpir la comida de su amo, una de las tantas reglas auto-impuestas de los elfos domésticos. 

Se resignó y terminó de comer su desayuno. Demy se apresuró a retirar el plato. 

-¿Desea más, joven amo? -ofreció expectante. 

Negó con la cabeza. 

Dispuso los platos en el lavadero y se mantuvo de pie ante él. 

Otra norma: No dejar que el amo vea cómo realizas tu trabajo, a menos que no se pueda evitar. 

-Demy... -se detuvo el niño. 

-¿Amo Harry? -sus ojitos brillando ante una posible petición. 

-Sabes que Hogwarts se acerca, ¿verdad? 

La elfa puso una expresión de temor y tristeza. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra. 

-Mi padre quiere que viva solo los últimos meses antes del colegio -murmuró el niño. 

-Pe-pero... -gruesas lágrimas formándose en sus grandes ojos. 

-No te preocupes, Demy -sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.- No te va a... desechar. Ya hablé con Tom. Vas a vivir con él hasta... hasta... 

No sabía hasta cuando. 

De Hogwarts en adelante, su vida sería completamente inestable e impredecible... Al menos hasta que cumpliera su misión. 

-Hasta que podamos vivir juntos de nuevo -concluyó su oración.- O si quieres tu libertad... 

La elfa chilló de horror, sus lágrimas resbalándose por su rostro. 

-No. No -negó fuertemente la cabeza. 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, incapaces de romperlo. 

-¿Regresará, amo Harry Potter? -finalmente preguntó toda tímida. 

El niño levantó sus ojos. 

-Por supuesto que sí -sonrió abiertamente. 

Demy sonrió de vuelta y asintió limpiándose los ojos. 

O al menos eso esperaba... 

*** 

Volvió a leer el papel en su mano. 

Ésta era la dirección correcta... 

Alzó la mirada a la casa frente a sí. Un hogar deprimente y destartalado. Era una sorpresa que no se cayera a pedazos. 

Los lugares de escondite que escogían los traidores... 

Caminó los pocos pasos faltantes para llegar a la puerta principal de la fachada. Pintura descascarada lo recibió. 

Con una mueca de disgusto, el niño tocó el timbre. 

Silenciosos segundos de espera. 

Finalmente la puerta se abrió una fracción, permitiéndole avistar a la mujer tras la madera. Su rostro sombrío y el constante temblor de sus movimientos, delataba su total preocupación ante los extraños. No era sorpresa, la mayoría de los desertores tenían la misma expresión cuando llegaba la hora de su visita. 

-¿Puedo ayudarte, pequeño? -la mujer le ofreció una sonrisa forzada y un fingido tono cálido. 

Harry le sonrió dulcemente. 

-¿Me podría prestar su baño? -preguntó inocente. 

Melany Drevok titubeó un momento antes de permitirle la entrada. 

El muchacho asintió complacido y puso pie bajo el umbral del lugar. 

_Hmm... _Nada pomposo en la defensa mágica de la pocilga. Un par de barreras aquí y allá... Más para protegerse por si el techo decidía caérsele encima. 

Sonrió sarcásticamente. 

La mujer le mostró el recorrido al baño. 

_Ningún otro ocupante... _

-¿Tiene un teléfono que podría usar, también? Si no es mucha molestia... -tono tímido. 

Una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de la _death eater_. 

-Uhh... No -respondió nerviosa, deseosa que dejara su propiedad lo más pronto posible. 

Se dio media vuelta, en dirección al baño. 

Actuó rápidamente. En un instante su mano derecha blandía su varita preferida, apuntando sin misericordia a la mujer. La cual había reaccionado al súbito movimiento con su propia arma en dirección al niño. 

_Típico..._

Reflejos. No era sorpresa que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo, entonces… 

-Eres sólo un niño... -sorpresa ante la criatura frente a ella. 

-_Crucio_ -disparó con su otra mano; su varita de roble. 

Manteniendo la maldición con su mano izquierda, conjuró una poderosa barrera de sonido con la derecha. 

Melany cayó al suelo chillando, su única oportunidad olvidada en el suelo cuando ésta cayó de su mano. 

Harry pisó una desgastada varita, empujándola lejos de ambos. 

Soltó la _cruciatus_, permitiéndole un respiro a la traidora. 

-Un niño que se asquea de tu vida -informó fríamente. 

Hizo un movimiento con su pieza de caoba, estrellando a la mujer contra la pared. 

Sonrió cruelmente al escuchar cómo el aire salía forzosamente de los pulmones de su víctima. 

Una cálida corriente de emoción detuvo su siguiente maldición. Una urgente e importante. 

Maldita sea. 

-_Petrificus Totalus_ -murmuró malhumorado. 

¿Qué sucede, Nagi? Estoy un poco ocupado...> 

La reptil brota líquidamente del _Parsithel_, rodeando protectivamente su figura. Dada la situación presente, Harry decide darle la forma usual que utilizaba en presencia de Tom. 

La poderosa anaconda negra aparece ante sus ojos. 

Nagini parpadea varias veces mirando a su alrededor. Una complacida sonrisa en su rostro. 

Amo Harry, tu padre quiere hablar contigo... -comenta observando a la mujer en silencioso pánico.- En tu casa, he de añadir.> 

El niño suspira. 

¿Tan pronto había pasado la semana, ya? Aún no estaba preparado para... los cambios. Extrañaría a Demy, por más que su padre piense que era una inútil. Y extrañaría a su padre. Sin contar a su amiga. 

Esto iba a ser peor que la vida _muggle_ sin Tom. 

Iba a ser vida _muggle_ sólo con... bueno, pues... _muggles_. 

¿Qué tan apurado está? -observando de reojo la inmóvil figura de Melany.> 

Se acerca a la mujer, siendo cuidadoso de penetrar su rango de visión. Al menos si no la podía hacer experimentar extremo dolor, podía permitirse tiempo para jugar con su mente. 

Tú sabes cómo es Tom, Harry... Diez minutos a lo máximo -siguiendo la mirada del niño a la _death eater_.> 

-_Finite Incantatem_ -disolvió la inmovilización. 

-¡No! Por favor... No me mates... ¡Te daré todo lo que tú quieras! Tengo mucho dinero, soy una persona IMPORTANTE... 

El niño rió burlonamente. 

¿Te importaría darme una ayuda, Nagi? -una sonrisa malévola.> 

La reptil circuló la figura de pavor, quien seguía gritando incoherencias mientras intentaba huir del alcance de la anaconda. 

Siempre es un gusto, amo -saboreó el aire.> 

Rodeó velozmente a Melany, enredándose por su figura, apretando sus fuertes músculos y presionando los huesos bajo su alargada presencia. 

Gritos de dolor. Sollozos de impotencia. 

No la mates así, -Harry negó la cabeza.- Demasiado rápido... y sin mucho terror. Tengo diez minutos, ¿no?.> 

La serpiente asintió, aflojando a su presa. 

Muérdela y ven a mi lado a disfrutar del show... -sonrió divertido el niño.> 

Nagini sacó la lengua en anticipación, sus ojos sonriéndole a la mujer cautiva. Abrió sus fauces, permitiéndole un _close up_ de sus colmillos. Melany comenzó a temblar, una lucha inútil contra la reptil. Pálidas lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. 

Rápida como un rayo, la serpiente atacó, deslizándose hacia su amo cuando inyectó lo suficiente. 

Una _death eater_ confundida fue lo que dejó. 

-Diez minutos, Melany Drevok. Corto tiempo en el que perderás los cinco sentidos, siendo el oído el último... -una pausa.- Aunque dudo que lleguemos hasta el extremo... 

Sonrió macabramente. 

-_Incendio_ -apuntó su varita izquierda a la mujer.- _Crucio_ -con la otra. 

*** 

-Báñate, apestas -expresión de disgusto. 

Vio cómo su hijo rió de placer antes de hacer una reverencia burlona y retirarse a cumplir la faena. 

Una sonrisa complacida se escapó de sus labios. Harry Potter se parecía tanto a Tom Riddle cuando regresaba de sus Misiones de Ejecución... 

Disfrutando el jugo de la victoria y el puro terror de sus víctimas antes de morir. 

Lástima que se limitara a traidores... 

Los talentos del muchacho se podían poner a tan _buenos _usos... 

Ahora que llegaba el momento crucial, parte de sí se resistía a liberar al niño... Hogwarts podría ser un lugar de pésima influencia. Permitiendo que su hijo formara _nuevas _convicciones e ideas propias. No que no las tuviera, pero aún así... 

¿Qué si Harry decidía desertarlo? 

Su corazón no creía en tal pensamiento, sin embargo, su analítica mente refutaba las constantes razones que se daba. No podía soltar esa preocupación de su cabeza. 

¿Y si no lo mandaba a la boca del león? 

Pero entonces no podría deshacerse de Dumbledore. 

Luchó una vez más con sus temores. 

Estaba de más decir que Nagini reforzaba sus miedos. La serpiente no deseaba separarse _físicamente_ del niño. No le bastaba tener un contacto psíquico permanente. No... Ella deseaba estar _presente_ y a su lado en todo momento. 

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Tom Riddle también quería estarlo... 

*** 

¿Padre...?> 

Tom conectó miradas con el niño. 

No es posible -respondió Harry serenamente.- No puedo separarme de ti, aún si quisiera -añadió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.- Y si algún día lo hago, con el _Parsithel_ podrías encontrarme en cualquier momento, cualquier lugar. Y por mi traición, no te culparía de la consecuente tortura y lenta muerte...> 

El niño soltó una risita. Que propuesta más ridícula. Como si algún día llegara a traicionarlo. 

Hogwarts no alterará mi amor por ti, Tom -dijo jovialmente, una energética sonrisa en su rostro.> 

Su padre alzó una ceja, sus ojos cuestionándolo. Una de sus famosas miradas que penetraban las defensas psicológicas de las personas. Harry le permitió leer la sinceridad de sus palabras. 

Segundos de silenciosa conversación. 

Me alegro por ello -dijo finalmente.> 

Nagini cambió su posición sobre su cabeza, enrollándose protectivamente alrededor de su cuello. 

¡Pero te vamos a extrañar, Harry! -desesperanza en la femenina voz.> 

¡No me ahorques! -tosió el niño- Además tú y yo nos vamos a ver durante el año, así que no te preocupes, Nagi. Seremos cuidadosos que no nos descubran, te lo prometo -aseguró a la reptil.> 

La serpiente relajó su postura, dejándole respirar normalmente. 

¿De verdad pueden ser frecuentes? -susurró en su oído.> 

Harry asintió con seguridad. Ella sonrió satisfecha. 

*** 

¡¿Gryffindor?! -luchó para mantener la ira en completo control.> 

¡Era absurdo! Por supuesto que _su _hijo no podía ser sino de Slytherin. No había casa más honorable y superior en su antigua escuela. 

¡Pero Harry! -se opuso igualmente Nagini.> 

El muchacho sonrió tranquilamente. Se había esperado esta respuesta. 

Slytherin... -dijo pensante- Tom, ya sé que eres su descendiente... Así como tu creador, Nagi -el niño sonrió avergonzado.- Pero quiero... -pausa en la que un millón de emociones pasearon por su rostro- ...quiero conocer la casa de mis padres -voz derrotada.> 

Suprimió sus impulsos destructivos. 

El niño tenía una razón completamente válida. 

Tom Riddle buscó toda la información pertinente a su madre de una manera similar. El deseo de aproximarse a ella participando de las actividades que ella disfrutaba. El honrar su memoria obteniendo las mejores calificaciones de su año. El presionarse más allá de sus límites para hacerla orgullosa... 

También los quiero a ellos, Tom... -confesó miserablemente.> 

Nagini acarició la mejilla de Harry con la suya; intentando evitar las crecientes lágrimas de sus verdes ojos. 

Lo comprendo, pequeño -dijo con esfuerzo.> 

La criatura alzó su mirada sorprendida. 

¿En serio? -preguntó incrédulo.> 

Voldemort asintió, fingiendo una cálida sonrisa dedicada a animar a _su_ hijo. 

Algún día llegaría a ocupar el corazón de Harry en su totalidad. Sin tener que preocuparse por compartir el espacio... 

*** 

La casa se sentía vacía. 

Estaba solo y... vulnerable. 

Los hechizos de protección alrededor del terreno habían sido disueltos. De esta manera podrían permitir el acceso de cartas, extraños, lechuzas, detecciones de magia ilegal, ladrones, etc. 

Su padre había retirado _todo_ lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. A excepción de dos de sus varitas y el imposible-de-remover _Parsithel_. Claro que llegado el momento, se debería de comprar una pieza nueva, y esta ocasión _la_ destinada a su mano. 

Además, Demy se había ido a vivir con Tom. No había nadie acompañándolo. 

El volumen del televisor no hizo nada por hacerlo sentirse mejor. 

Cambió de canal... otra vez. 

No había nada interesante que ver. 

Hace un rato intentó leer. Sólo para sentir la presión del silencio alrededor de él. 

Probaría su mano en la cocina, si no fuera por el grandioso temor que tenía de incendiar la casa. 

Su computadora... ya había terminado todos los juegos que poseía y no tenía ánimo para comenzarlos de nuevo. 

En cuanto a los video juegos... si no se hubiese quemado la consola la otra ocasión podría tratar de distraerse con ellos. 

En el pasado, cuando el aburrimiento lo envolvía, solía ponerse a estudiar magia. Ahora... ni siquiera deseaba arriesgarse a ser descubierto por los aurores. 

Al menos su padre le había prometido una niñera humana la próxima semana. 

Una _muggle_... 

Tan sólo esperaba que, por primera vez, Tom se abstuviera de la _Imperius_... 

Presionó el botón del control remoto. Otro programa de telenovelas... 

Ugh... Siete días era demasiado tiempo... 

* * *

Oh... Voldie está celoso! Voldie está celoso! Jajajaja... ^.^ Me pregunto si algún día logrará hacer que Harry lo quiera sólo a él? Hmm... (lo dudo). 

Ok. Ok. Video juegos y computadora NO son lo mismo... No pongo qué consola es, porque dudo que el PSX existiera en su época, aunque sea mencionado en los libros... Creo que sería más que nada, la primera generación de plataformas... Hmm... Lo dejo a su imaginación =P 

Harry hace las compras. Desde... no sé si arriesgarme a decir "siempre" (vida como _muggle_) pero podría ser cerca ya que Demy no puede salir de la casa (y dudo que Voldie tenga el tiempo disponible para dedicarlo a algo tan trivial ^^;;). 

Lamento no mostrar nada sobre el resultado de Diagon Alley ^^;; Pero ya oiremos sobre la operación (aunque no detalladamente). La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo fue ^^;; (y se supone que yo escribo la historia... ughh...). 

YAY! Finalmente los 11 años... Puede que me demore MÁS de lo común... Y no se llenen de expectativa, porque sino se van a decepcionar cuando llegue a publicar el capítulo... -kandra seria. 


	17. Bonus: Esta Vivo

Nah… Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling. 

Respuestas a reviews en el capítulo 16 (o 18, según ff.net) 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_Bonus: Está Vivo_

Este era un bonus que originalmente estaba planeado para después del capítulo 16, pero ya que dejaría demasiadas dudas... (y porque tengo que revisar exhaustivamente ese capi), les mando éste. Ah... sí. Es un bonus porque no contiene ningún POV de Harry o de Voldemort. Y disfrútenlo, porque por todo lo que sé, esta va a ser la única oportunidad que nos meteremos en la cabeza de Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus ^^;; (Y luego de esto vendrán mas preguntas T_T) 

Ah. Gracias a **Ianthe **y a **Naiko **por las ideas para este bonus ^.^ 

>_Moony_: Lunático  
>_Hogwarts, A History_: Es ese famoso libro que Hermione siempre para citando ^^;; (Historia de Hogwarts)  
>_Padfoot_: Canuto  
>_Death Eaters_: Mortífagos 

~*~ 

Los pasos son pesados contra la escalera de piedra. Uno a uno sube ella los peldaños. 

En el pasado, recordaba con cierta melancolía, ésta era una ocasión de alegría. Una ocasión de celebración. Solía experimentar emoción. Una alta expectativa a lo que el año escolar pudiera ofrecerle, las criaturitas y las sorpresas que se avecinaban. 

Ahora... 

Suspiró cansada. 

Tan pocos estudiantes. 

Cada año descendían los números de niños de primer año. 

Voldemort lograba intimidar a los padres para huir fuera del país, o... impedía que los infantes crecieran. 

Tantas víctimas inocentes... 

Erguida frente a la majestuosa puerta de madera, Minerva McGonagall realiza el ceremonioso ritual destinado a permitirle acceso al tradicional Libro de Nacimientos de Hogwarts. 

Silenciosamente, la entrada le es permitida. 

Penetró la pequeña habitación circular. Al centro, sobre un glorioso pedestal ornamentado, se encontraba la Pluma de los Fundadores. Aquella reliquia había sido encantada por los mismos cuatro magos que decidieron formar Hogwarts. 

Observó las hileras de nombres escritas en una letra fina y delicada. La misma letra que empuñó Rowena Ravenclaw, si los récords de la biblioteca eran correctos. 

Tachados. 

Varios nombres de ese año habían sido eliminados de la lista. 

Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Sus manos acariciando con ternura los niños que pudieron ser pero no fueron. Rostros alegres y felices corriendo por los pasadizos, apurados para no llegar tarde a clase. Estudiando en la biblioteca para sus exámenes. Jugando al quidditch o presenciando los partidos. Riendo entre amigos. 

Gotas salinas caen sobre el Libro de Nacimientos. 

...y Defunciones. 

Con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsillo, Minerva Mcgonagall se limpia los ojos. 

No estaba bien andar pensando en el pasado. Ella debía de ser fuerte. Una roca de apoyo y sostén para sus alumnos. Si permitía que la vieran en este estado... el pánico cundiría en los niños, y eso no podía ser. 

Ante todo, Minerva era maestra. 

Como tal debía dar el ejemplo. 

Con un movimiento de su varita, un rollo de pergamino y una pluma extra, copia todos los nombres aún visibles del libro. 

Tomó un gran respiro, uno que sonó más como un suspiro. 

*** 

-¡ALBUS! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! 

Vio a la mujer entrar corriendo a su oficina, agitando en su mano un sobre arrugado frente a sus ojos. Le pareció reconocer la cresta de Hogwarts en él, pero no estaba seguro. 

-¡Está vivo! -repitió nuevamente la profesora, aferrándose al papel como si éste pudiera deslizarse de su mano si no tenía cuidado. 

El inusual comportamiento de la mujer trajo a sus ojos esa chispa que raramente brillaba. Aquella que quedó guardada bajo la seria y solemne expresión de Director, y que sólo sacaba en presencia de los niños. 

Una sonrisa cálida y divertida se extendió por su rostro. 

-Querida Minerva, ¿gustas una taza de té? -preguntó, señalando el asiento frente a su escritorio y conjurando lo ofrecido de la cocina. 

La exaltada mujer negó, tomando asiento en la confortable silla. 

Sin importar que su invitada no aceptara el delicioso té jazmín, Albus se sirve una taza. 

-Ahora, Minerva... ¿qué es lo que te molesta? -tomó un pequeño sorbo del caliente líquido. 

_Hmmm..._

_Delicioso._

Dejó que el sabor se extendiera por su boca, mientras observaba con diversión cómo la profesora de transfiguración mostraba su puño cerrado ante sus ojos, como si fuera la obvia respuesta. 

-¿Me permites? -voz calmada e indicando el sobre en su mano. 

Ella suspiró, intentando liberar tensión. Soltó el objeto en cuestión. 

Albus lo tomó con cariño, alisando la superficie sobre su escritorio. 

Sus ojos recorrieron el nombre. 

_Harry James Potter_. 

Imposible. 

Levantó una seria mirada a Minerva, esperando que explicara. 

El niño no podía estar vivo. 

No después de todo este tiempo. 

¿Y por qué justo ahora podía detectarse su magia? 

*** 

-¿Estás seguro, Albus? 

No podía ser verdad. 

No podía... y sin embargo, él quería que así lo fuera. Con todo su corazón. Con todas sus fuerzas. Una gran bola de sentimiento se anudó en su pecho. La presión era tal, que no podía respirar sin sentirla ahogar sus intentos. 

-Pero... ¿Cómo...? -preguntó Remus a su lado. 

Sirius hundió su cabeza en sus manos. 

No. 

Harry está muerto. 

Voldemort lo mató. 

Albus debe estar equivocado. 

-Aún no lo sé -negó la cabeza Dumbledore.- La Pluma de los Fundadores sólo provee niños de los cuales puede percibir su personal y característico rastro mágico. Si el de Harry está aquí... 

-¡No es cierto! -exclamó con fuerza. 

Pausa. Puede sentir varias miradas en su persona. 

-¿No es cierto? -su voz temblando en duda. 

No puede ser cierto. 

-Sirius... -dijo _Moony_ en voz tenue- Esta es una gran oportunidad. Harry... vivo. 

No es cierto. 

No es cierto... porque si lo fuera... significaría que le falló al niño. Le falló al niño tanto como le falló a su padre. 

Y eso no podía ser cierto. 

No podía. 

Pero... pero... él quería que lo fuera. 

Quizás si... cuidaba de Harry, podría enmendar su gran error. 

Pero... ¿Cómo decirle al niño que le falló? Que por su culpa, él no tenía padres. 

¿Cómo enfrentarlo? 

No podía. 

Por eso, no podía ser cierto. 

*** 

Se recostó en su asiento. 

Sirius se estaba ahogando en su propia culpa. Lo podía ver y sentir. 

Suspiró internamente. 

A veces deseaba no tener que ser el bastión de soporte. No tener que ser la mente racional. A veces deseaba tanto dejarse llevar. El vivir en sus propias memorias del pasado. De lo que pudo ser... 

Pero no podía. 

No podía porque él, a diferencia de Sirius, debía ser el siempre controlado y estratega Remus. 

La razón del equipo que conformaban. Sirius el corazón, y él la cabeza. 

Confía en que Sirius Black tendrá sus famosos impulsos. Confía en que Remus Lupin lo devolverá a la realidad. 

Negó la cabeza. 

Este no era un buen momento para los melodramas. 

Levantó sus ojos, conectando miradas con Albus. 

-¿Por qué no sucedió antes? -inquirió serio- ¿Por qué nos fue imposible de enterarnos antes? 

Harry Potter en la vida de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hubiera hecho el traspasar del día a día una experiencia más placentera. 

-La reliquia sólo se activa en dos situaciones, Remus -colaboró Minerva desde su asiento.- Cuando nace un potencial mago, o el 1ero de Julio de cada año. 

-Efectivamente, -continuó su mentor- ese día se produce un exhaustivo ritual de rastreo para cada uno de los individuos registrados que habrá cumplido los once años al 1ero de Septiembre. Si la magia era tan baja que se desvaneció con el correr de los años, el nombre es eliminado de la lista. Lo mismo sucede si es que... desafortunados eventos hayan causado la muerte del infante. 

-Eso lo sé -respondió calmadamente.- Todo el mundo sabe lo que dice _Hogwarts, A History_. Lo que _no_ sé, -una pizca de su impaciencia deslizándose en sus palabras- es por qué no funcionaron ninguno de los hechizos que _nosotros_ hicimos. 

Relajó su puño. Sin darse cuenta lo había cerrado en frustración, lastimándose la palma de la mano. 

-Es verdad -se unió a la conversación Sirius.- ¡No puede ser que los hayamos hecho erróneamente, Albus! Intentamos más de doscientos hechizos. ¡Incluso acudimos a Trelawney! Y _eso_ fue desesperado. 

Remus asintió, estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía su compañero. 

No podía ser que tras diez años de desaparición, Harry James Potter aparezca de la nada. No podía ser que hayan sido incapaces de encontrarlo durante tres... ¿o fueron cuatro años los que intentaron? No estaba seguro. 

-Sirius, Remus -dijo gravemente Albus.- Si tuviera la respuesta a este dilema, den por seguro que les daría mi explicación. No sé por qué Harry no se hallaba en la casa de James y Lily tras el ataque de Voldemort. No sé por qué el niño fue invisible todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera sé si esto que estamos discutiendo en el presente, es verdad. Yo sólo sé los hechos. Y éstos fueron los que les he informado -les fijo intensos ojos azules.- Ustedes están aquí para decidir al respecto. 

Sirius y Remus suspiraron al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Quizá el niño no estaba en la casa cuando Quien-tú-sabes atacó? -murmuró la experta en transfiguración. 

Los tres hombres levantaron la mirada. 

¿Podía ser verdad? Esa era una posibilidad que nunca había considerado... Siempre habían buscado las mil y una maneras en que Harry pudo haberse salvado por gracia divina de una muerte segura. Al menos buscaron el cuerpo. El niño merecía descansar al lado de sus padres. 

Albus Dumbledore sonrió gentilmente. 

-Ah... sí, Minerva. La respuesta más probable es la más simple. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué no se pudo detectar al pequeño. 

-¿Y si Lily o James hicieron algo al respecto? 

Remus voltea su atención. Sirius tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. 

Era... ¿esperanza? 

-Digo, -continuó _Padfoot_- si Harry no estaba en la casa _durante_ el ataque, es obvio que uno de los dos lo llevó a algún lugar seguro. Y si lo hicieron... quiere decir que lo habían estado planificando todo desde un principio. ¿Qué nos asegura que ninguno haya puesto poderosos conjuros en el niño? 

-¿Lily no tenía una hermana _muggle_? -alzó su voz Remus. 

-Sí, Petunia Dursley -informó Dumbledore. 

Sacó un expediente de su cajón. Después de abrirlo y ojearlo para refrescar su memoria, se lo pasó a Remus para que lo revisara. 

-Sin embargo, toda la familia Dursley fue asesinada hace un par de años. Éste es el informe que... si no me equivoco, ustedes mismos me pasaron. 

-¿Ella era la hermana de Lily? -un desconcertado Sirius. 

Albus asintió. 

-Ataque de _death eaters_. Un caso de muchos otros. Sin embargo, según los estudios de los cuerpos, éstas fueron las primeras víctimas. 

-¿Qué quiere decir esto, Albus? -preguntó Mcgonagall. 

-Puede significar muchas cosas, Minerva... Pero la conexión con el misterio inconcluso del niño Potter es... sorprendente. Yo no diría que fue una coincidencia. 

-¿Planificado? -preguntó Remus.- Pero si aquello es verdad, significa que Voldemort anda tras... 

-Harry -terminó su oración el director.- Una de las imprescindibles razones por las que es necesario que el primer contacto sea lo más pronto posible. 

-¡¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces?! -Sirius se puso de pie de un salto. 

Un brillo divertido chispeó en los ojos de la cabeza de la Orden. 

-Yo sólo esperaba que ustedes tomaran la decisión de ir a verlo en vez de enterrarnos en preguntas a las que aún no tenemos respuestas. 

* * *

La pluma existe en el canon, JKRowling lo ha mencionado en una de sus tantas entrevistas. Lo que sí no sé, es el nombre que le dé la autora ^^;; 


	18. De Cartas y Presentaciones

Todo es de la grandiosa JKRowling. Yo sólo puedo responder por la trama de esta historia... Los personajes, y demás cosas... son de ella... -_- 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Selene**: Jejeje... sí pues. Intenté esforzarme para publicar el capítulo anterior mucho más rápido de lo normal (como para que me perdonen por mi demora T_T). Gracias por decir que te agrada leer mi fic ^.^ Pues los alumnos aún no entran a escena en este capi... pronto... pronto ya verás. Definitivamente Voldemort no es una influencia positiva en el mundo mágico, ¿no crees? Ya veremos sobre las notas, hechizos y clases... ^^;; Jajajaja... Oye!!! No te burles de Adivinación T_T Sería mi clase preferida en Hogwarts... (aunque no me agrade la profesora ^^U). Ah... ya veo a lo que te referías con "relajado" en el capi ante-anterior-prior-bonus... ^^;; Sip, tienes toda la razón. No hay un conflicto demasiado fuerte porque simplemente Harry no tiene ganas de defender a los muggles, habiendo sufriendo en manos de los Dursleys el odio que ellos tenían a su clase. Como dije... "Realmente los Dursleys habían dejado su huella" Espero que estés mejor de tu tos... Yo odio cuando me enfermo con cualquier cosa que se pueda relacionar con la garganta -_- (suele darme 10 veces al año). Uñas? ^^U Que no te han dicho que comérselas no es bueno? ^^;; Coge una manzana la siguiente vez XD T_T Este capi fue harto sudor, sangre y lagrimas...  
**Ianthe**: Yo también ya me imagino la ridícula escena de Harry al presentarse como hijo de Voldie XD Te imaginas la cara que pondría Malfoy? (o la cara del mismo Harry al ver la de él? Jajajajaja!!!) Respondo sobre tu veritaserum más abajo. ^^U Y no... Voldemort no va a ser quien lleve a Harry a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts... En la mayoría de ocasiones, tiendo a mantenerme en el terreno de hechizos conocidos... así me evito los problemas ^^;; La niñera muggle es... bueno, mejor lee sobre ella y saca tus propias conclusiones. La contrataron a la manera "normal" ^^;; Que dulce se ve Voldie sin su hijito, no? ^-^ Cómo lo va a extrañar... al menos tendrá a Nagini para que ambos lloren juntos jajajaja... :P Lo de las compras en el callejón Diagón pensaba hacerlo en este capi, pero se puso demasiado largo ^^U. Te digo que sufrí con dolor, lágrimas y sangre por este capítulo... así que tenme piedad!!! (Tú misma sabes lo mucho que sufrí T_T)  
**Kate**: No te preocupes por el capítulo anterior. A veces a mí también se me pasan las actualizaciones de fics que estoy leyendo. No... aún no llega a pisar Hogwarts, Harry... ^^U Pero el título ha de darte algunas pistas, no? Yo creo que sí, Snape será el profesor que tanto amamos y queremos ^^;; (y con el amor que le tiene Harry... XD). Ok. Hice la escena bonus de Minerva... ¿qué tal? Me agrada que te esfuerces para escribir más ^.^ Los reviews largos en donde se comenta algo más que "me gusta" son mucho más interesantes. Me dejan saber qué es lo que realmente pensaste de la historia, y cuáles fueron las partes que más te gustaron. Así como darme algunas ideas de que tan confuso está el fanfic ^^;; Y sipi. Lo van a ver a su casita ^.- Y excusas son difíciles de hacer T_T  
**Luna**: Que tal!! Bueno, yo escribo rápido si es que ando con la inspiración correcta, tengo planificada las escenas principales en mi cabeza, y no me dan bloqueos ante la historia... ^^;; (cosa que no sucedió en esta ocasión ¬¬). Jajajaja... Sip. Pobre viejito... ^^;; Felizmente que no voy contando los muertos que hay en esta historia, porque sino... de alguna manera me sorprendería a mí misma ^^;; Jajajaja.a..a.... *tos* *tos* Así que crees que ya no se volverá más sádico? ^^U El niño es más sádico que varios de los mortifagos ^^;; Además, puede ver las reuniones en sus visiones (siempre que esté durmiendo en ese momento). Totalmente de acuerdo. Harry es demasiado... oscuro ^^U Pero claro... con Voldemort de modelo paternal no se puede esperar que salga un pan de dios, verdad? ^^U Ok. Me olvido sobre lo de Colagusano... lo dije no sólo por ti, sino porque hay gente que no le ha prestado mucha atención al primer capítulo (mira que me andaban preguntando qué cicatriz era la que tenía y si Sirius sería culpado... y cuándo aparecería Colagusano ^^U). Yo también tengo ganas de entrar a Hogwarts!! Lástima que tenga que dar explicaciones elaboradas primero ¬¬ (no me dejan divertirme... buahhh!!! T_T) Jajajajajaja XD Amo a Draco como personaje! Pero... Digamos que tienes razón, aquí Harry no le tiene mucho aprecio ^^;; Claro que salen más Remus y Sirius... cómo no han de salir más? Imposible XD Jajajaja... no sé si lleguemos a ver la reacción de Voldie ante el padrino-auror y la posibilidad que le quite a SU niño ^^;; Y dime tú si llegó a comportarse como un niño normal en este capi... Claro que faltan muchos por hacer ^.^   
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: ^-^ Me alegro!!! Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo! Estaba un poco preocupada porque es un capi... medio flojo. Sin nada de acción y destinado a atar cabos sueltos... Ya veremos si Demy llega a ver a su amo algún día... Yo creo que sí ^^;; pero mis ideas son volubles... Volviste a leer todo? O.o Ni yo hago ya eso... porque es demasiado tiempo invertido ^^U Si... ya me han dicho que a veces mi fic se vuelve un tanto... complicado de leer. Lo siento ^^;; Es que así de enredada trabaja mi cabeza. En este capi tuve problemas con los diálogos, espero que no te pierdas en ellos ^^;; Por supuesto que Harry querría ir a Gryffindor! (lo vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo ^.-) Ahora veremos qué piensa el sombrero al respecto. Jejejeje... Pues estás en toda la razón. Harry tiene la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore ^.^ Tu misterio sobre Sirius es resuelto hoy... Nagini es territorial sin importar su amo, pero lo es mucho más con Harry porque se dio cuenta de la fragilidad e inocencia del niño. Habiéndolo conocido desde los 4 años, ha vivido gran parte de su vida intentando protegerlo de aquello que pudiera hacerle daño. Ella sabe realmente hasta qué punto Harry es noble (su padre también, pero no lo admite... porque es SU hijo ^^;;) Ajá. Como Voldie lo quiere, intenta comprenderlo... además que le hace recordar a sí mismo con su madre... Claro que él no se arrepiente de haber asesinado a los padres porque sino no tendría al niño Potter a su cuidado. Gracias por el honor!! T_T Me siento honrada de estar en tus favoritos! Muchas gracias!! ::snif:: Tienes toda razón sobre el sombrero... yo también entendí que nos pone donde escojamos estar... aunque aquello no evita que te sugiera otras posibilidades... Espero que este capi te guste. Tuve muchos problemas con él =( Gracias por decirme que te gustó el bonus ^.^  
**Katie Lupin**: Muchas gracias Katie!! ^.^ Como es eso que te da ganas de llorar? En realidad es tan triste la historia? (la gente me sigue insistiendo que es muy oscuro el fic, pero yo no lo creo ^^U). Yo solía ser depresiva... por eso mis historias tienen este toque... ^^U Espero que pases esa etapa... La oscuridad nunca te deja, pero aprendes a controlarla =P Yo también estoy loca, mira que para escribir esta trama ^^U Gracias por tus comentarios! Me agrada que leas mi historia!  
**katioka**: Pero si yo he ido advirtiendo desde hace tiempo que Harry quería ir a Gryffindor! ^.^ Así que cómo es que te pudo sorprender? No te preocupes por lo del review. Soy compresiva ^^U Yo al menos tengo mi PC en mi cuarto (aunque ya he visto a mis padres que me quieren separar de la casa y mi computadora... No!!) Tom haciendo algo "malo"? Me pregunto qué sería "malo" en su escala de maldad? ^.- Sip. Voldie es muy celoso, no? A mi me encantó cuando se puso así... ^.^ Tan dulce!! Me tardé... te pareció mucho? *sigh* Es que las explicaciones las tenía pero de ahí a ponerlas en el capítulo... ¬¬ No colaboran conmigo! Y tuve que rescribir muchas veces el capi... no me agradó como había quedado. A ver si me dices que opinas  
**Arabella**: "fongi"? Me suena a hongos... fungus... ^^U jajajaja... XD No me hagas caso, ando media perdida y loca... Bueno... en este fic, Harry es delgado... aunque no sufre tanto los problemas de crecimiento que en el canon, ya que al menos Voldie lo ha alimentado bien... pero sí. Su velocidad de crecimiento es retardada ^^;; Lo de las ojeras me lo imagino... ^^U Y su sonrisa... ¿Cuál sonrisa? Las que finge? O las que son destinadas a burlarse de los demás? A quien le da sonrisas sinceras es sólo a su _familia_ (Tom, Nagi, Demy). ¿Qué ya se viene? ^^;; Sí... ya sé lo que se viene... La hora en que me ahogan con un millón de preguntas... ^^U Ya sabemos que acabará en Gryffindor, pero me encantará saber qué es lo que el sombrero tiene para decirle... ^.- Yo también me sorprendí cuando salió de la nada la escena con Snape... ^^;; No sé ni cómo es que se formó la idea en mi cabeza... Yep. De Voldie se espera cualquier razón, pero si lo hacía habrían muchas preguntas de parte de Snape. Es que Voldie es "justo" y "buen maestro" (de la antigua escuela, he de añadir), supongo que así le enseñaron en el orfanato? ^^U Y Harry recibe los castigos porque sabe que se los merece, si Tom fuera injusto, dudo que el niño lograra sentir siquiera afecto por el hombre. Sip... no era Harry ^^U Tú crees que Voldie sería capaz de lanzarlo así ante un nido de serpientes? (pues sí, pero tambien es sobreprotector con su hijo). Ya ya... las demás preguntas ya las veremos... ^.^ Intenta dormir más... no seas como yo que he desarrollado un complejo de vampiro ¬¬ Luego estoy que me quejo porque me matriculo en clases a las 7am -_- Ejem... Creo que me vas a querer matar luego de este capítulo ^^U Creo que sí... Umm... Después de la primera escena... estee... sigue leyendo plis T_T Pena? Bonus te dio pena? ^^;; Como así? A mi no me pareció triste... (comparando con otras escenas que ya he escrito...). Supongo que habrá dependido del estado de humor en el que lo hayas leído ^.-   
**Lora Chang**: Jejeje... si. Voldiepoo celoso es una delicia!! ^.^ Muy tierno, cute y kawaii ^.- A mi también me enternece la escena, y eso ya habla demasiado. Como yo escribo la historia me cuesta tener algo más que objetividad con las escenas que escribo (por eso no entiendo cuando alguien me dice que las escenas son muy oscuras, macabras y despiadadas... como en el caso de los Dursleys). Todavía no va a Hogwarts. Primero tiene que comprar sus cosas ^.- Aunque... eso no se ve en este capi ^^U Sorry por no contestar los reviews en el capi anterior. Es que... se ponen largos, sabes? ^^U Y ya quería postear el capi... era tarde en la noche y si me demoraba más, fácil que ya no lo veías sino en un par de días después.  
**Caila-c**: Que suerte la tuya que tienes vagaciones T_T Yo sigo en pleno estudio... Me alegro que te gustara lo de los Dursleys ^.^ Lo hice con mucho esmero para darle su regalito a Harry ^.- (de él también ha sido su sueño... aunque no se dé cuenta de ello -aún-). Para mi que JKR no puede escribir mucho del maltrato a Harry porque son temas demasiado maduros para la audiencia a quien va dirigido el libro. Censura ¬¬ Cargo de conciencia? WUAJAJAJAJA!! Fear not! Porque Harry no lo tiene... ^^U Al menos por los Dursleys. Y sí. Todas sabíamos que aquella visita a casa de los muggles sólo iba a traer desgracias... ^^;; Y Sirius NO está a la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix, sino que Dumbledore es el jefe ahí. Sólo comentaban que ahora que uno de los más fieles seguidores de Dumbli maneja a la facción de los aurores, a éste no se le sería difícil controlarlo también. Te juro que me reí cuando leí sobre sus "raíces morales". (No es que haga tantos, sino que no has estado prestando atención ^^;;) Y me fue difícil mostrar cómo Harry equilibraba su doble vida... ^^U Yo también pienso eso... Los mortífagos más hipócritas no pueden ser... Sólo le tienen lealtad a sus propio intereses, y a Voldie también... (porque sino, cierto niño los elimina ^^U). Jajajaja... XD Si no fuera porque no suelo escribir humor, podríamos hacer una lista de TODOS los libros que podría vender Voldie, no crees? ^-^ Y dudo que el niño vuelva a confiar en los death eaters ^^U La misión... umm... pues... no sé ^^U Ya veremos qué resulto en el siguiente capi. Yep. Yo también quiero una Nagini!!! (y si me habla mejor!). Y mira quien me presiona... tuviste que leer 4 capis de corrido ^^U  
**Aspy**!! Finalmente pude postear T_T Jejeje... a mí se me derritió el corazón cuando Voldie intenta comprenderlo y no lo "castiga" por querer a sus padres... ^^;; Me gustó esa escena! Yay! En serio ^.- Y tú crees que Voldie aparezca en la entrega de premios a "los mejores padres del año"? Después todos se van a enterar que él crió a Harry (oh.. no... y eso no le conviene, verdad? ^^U). Jajaja... Regalo del día de las madres ^^U Pues para Harry, Nagi no es más que una amiga. Y una muy buena amiga. Demy es quien ocupa en su corazón el más cercano lugar a una madre... (oh bueno, quizás ambas, pero más Demy ^^;;) Jajajaja XD "esa es la forma real en que Harry se divierte"... ^.^ Tú crees? Si que Voldie le ha enseñado lo mejor de sus hobbies ^^U Nope. Ninguno. No es ni fantasma ni invisible. Fue una visión ^.^ Ya aprendió a controlarlas a tal punto que puede ver lo que sea que el desee ver... (guau, se mueve en un ambiente tridimensional ^^U) Tú? Llorar? O.o En serio? No me estás mintiendo? Jajajaja XD Y no. NO iba a abandonar la historia!! Dije que podría ser que acabe en algún lugar del primer año... (pero ahora ya ni sé qué pasará... lo descubriré con ustedes). Jajajaja ^^;; Tienes razón, ojalá que Voldie no la mate, porque sino Harry se va a entristecer mucho. Y sí... tenían que esperar este capi con calma y paciencia, por qué crees que lo llamé (el anterior) "De paciencia y espera" ^^U Y por supuesto que me ayudaste MUCHO!! Mira que andaba perdida en mi historia ^^;; *sigh* Ya quiero sacarme las explicaciones de encima para poder empezar a DIVERTIRME!! ^.^ Vacaciones? Ya veremos con quién se queda... aún no estoy segura. Jajajaja... Dursleys... UTILES? JAJAJAJAJA XD  
**Naiko**: Sí. Harry se entera de lo que le pasa a Voldie y a Nagi, aunque no pueda asistír a sus reuniones. Pues Severus... ^^U Tendrías que preguntarle a él... Qué es lo que pensabas hacer con Lazarous? Hmm?? (dice que no es tu problema ^^;;) Y nadie delató a Lazarous, Voldemort pensó que sería mejor para el niño si el personaje inventado desapareciera del camino. Sobretodo porque Hogwarts empezaría y se vería muy extraño que el niño faltara a las reuniones. Ya veremos qué le hace el colegio a Harry... No tengo la menor idea de quien sea el profe de DCAO, alguna sugerencia? No habías escuchado lo de la pluma? Hmm... yo lo leía en una de las entrevistas que le hicieron a JKR...  
**Mei Ikari**: T_T Ok… intentaré que me vaya bien, ok? Yep. Voldie celoso es algo... inesperado en el dark lord. Aunque sólo a cambiado en cuanto a Harry se refiere, en lo demás sigue siendo un hijo de la gran put@ A mi también me parece interesante, pero no me salen bien las escenas que conllevan mucha tensión. Siempre terminan en desgracias ^^;; Nagini, eh? Desde cuándo se ha vuelto una serpiente tan adorada en este fic? (oh, supongo que porque es la única serpiente ^^U). A mi también me están gustando las serpientes ^^;; (mucho Tom Riddle XD)  
**Naraya Vector**: Te escribí un e-mail, ¿lo recibiste? Soy de Lima, Perú. Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Le pongo esfuerzo y tiempo ^-^ Espero la respuesta de mi e-mail... ^^;; No me has dado la URL de tus historias...   
**PiRRa**: ^^U Te estás pasando... DEMASIADO. Jajajaja XD Nope. La política no es lo mío, y nunca lo será. (Además que no vivimos en el mismo país ^.-) Y que mala que eres! Como me presiona la gente T_T ::sniff:: A veces no tienen consideración con una! Me ha dado un bloqueo gigantesco en este capi. Incluso más grande del que tuve con la confesión de Voldemort-asesino-de-padres... ¬¬ Así que espero que me tengas paciencia... -_-  
**poxdiex**: Gracias por los halagos ::sonrojo:: Y aún no vemos a Harry en Hogwarts... lo siento ^^;; Tenme paciencia! Faltan muchas cosas!! Como las compras, el tren, amigos, encuentros, etc... Espero que este capi te guste.  
**Nekocha**: Que milagro! Tú que ya no solías escribirme ^.^ Jajaja... Te juro que cuando leí tu review, me dio el primer impulso de querer matarte XD (mucho MSN, creo...) Y lo de daño psicológico, YA LO CREO! Con tanto dirty por ahí... jajajajaja XD Incluso me has contagiado! ^^;; Espero que este capi te agrade más que el anterior. Y cual era la versión que Harry iba a dar? O.o No creo que se haya visto tan claramente... La verdad es que no sé a qué hora se van a dar cuenta (si se dan cuenta) del verdadero paradero del niño. Y lo de Trelawney lo puse porque todo el mundo habla mal de ella en los libros. Personalmente me gusta la adivinación. Y me duele que hables así de ella T_T Para mí que Hermione sólo tiene ese acercamiento porque la profe ha sido una total incompetente. A veces eres tan sincera que duele ^^U jajajaja...  
**Lucil**: T_T Cuándo veré un capi nuevo de "El Heredero de Voldemort"? Plis... quiero más de ese fic!! No seas tan mala y despiadada conmigo ;_; Hmm... sobre lo de los altares, no lo sabía. Es que acá en Perú no hay ese tipo de costumbre supongo. Pero en cuanto a lo de Halloween, Samhain, día de los muertos, Año nuevo, etc., para mí este año ha sido medio flojo, la verdad. Nada que ver como el año pasado... TU lindo Harry? O_o Mira que tienes una suerte que YO me apropie de Tom Riddle, porque sino... te lo estaría peleando XD Jejeje... Lee este capi para responder a la única pregunta que me das ^.- (Y a dónde era el viaje que ganaban como premio?).  
**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl**: Bienvenida!! Je... Gracias por llegar aquí y decirme que te agrada mi historia ^.^ Creo que tu review es uno de los más grandes que tengo, jejeje. Mencioné que adoro los reviews que digan más que sólo "me encantó. Sigue"? ^^U Es que... es monótono leer eso, no? No sabes qué es lo que la gente piensa en realidad de la historia. Por eso, cuando yo dejo reviews... intento que éstas sean más sustanciosas que ese mensaje. Y por eso, me han dicho que soy muy "criticona" ^^U Yo también hago faltas!! (Un montón si te pones a terriblemente buscarlas), a veces las capto acá en mi casa, pero me da flojera corregirlas y subirlas de nuevo a ff.net ^^;; Y lo del "q en vez de que", es porque yo escribo el capi en MS-WORD, y me da cosa ver tantas palabras subrayadas con rojo ^^U jejeje... A mí también me agrada la cicatriz de Harry!! ^.^ Aunque en este fic, sino me equivoco, lo tiene en un lugar diferente del rostro... Es que no todo podía ser igual! ^.- Yo creo que sí llegue a leer uno de Harry!cicatriz+Voldie!papi... Pero ahora no me acuerdo de qué se trata... ^^U Y definitivamente no sabía la verdad sobre sus padres. Te has reído? Con uno de MIS trabajos? O.o En serio te he hecho reír? No me estás mintiendo? ...Es que el humor no me da a mí... me es difícil de escribir, y me sorprende que te haya parecido gracioso ^.^ (y sí, intenté que se viera medio ridícula McGonagall al entrar corriendo de esa manera...) YAY!! Bienvenida al club de death-eaters-en-vez-de-lo-horrible-que-suena-mortífagos!! ^.- La traducción ha sido desastrosa en muchos términos, por eso no me agrada utilizarlos en español, sino en su versión original. "Premio anual", eh? ¬¬ Y eso que tiene que ver con "head-girl"? -_- Yuck. No. Me quedo con el inglés. Macnair!! Finalmente alguien me lo pregunta!! ^.^ (y eso que puse el gusano de la duda, pero nadie... ::snif::) Nope. Macnair está muerto. Nadie sale del Círculo de la elite más que en cajón ^^;; Así se evita que desparrame las verdaderas identidades de los miembros comandantes de Voldemort. Y quién habrá entrado? Voldie aún no me lo quiere decir... ¬¬ Supongo que esperaré un par de capítulos más antes de amenazarlo con quitarle a su hijito ^^;; Snape inteligente fue una casualidad, lo admito ^^U No tenía la intención de mostrar esa faceta del profesor de pociones, sino que Lina me rogó que mostrara más de Severus y así lo hice. La interacción entre ambos personajes hizo el resto. Aunque me agrada como quedó ^.- Jejeje. Harry ya tiene casa decidida. Sólo tenemos que ver la opinión del Sombrero al respecto... Y no. Han de ser al menos un capítulo más para ver la Selección. No tengo la menor idea... Faltan compras, tren, amigos. Hmm... No sé como enfocaré a Ron, Draco y Hermione. Tendré que descubrirlo en el camino. Jajajaja XD Si!! Aquí Harry si se ha comido todos los libros sobre magia que a podido encontrar!! Así que si sabe sobre Hogwarts, A History ^.- okie, yo te aviso por e-mail, no te preocupes... Los Lestrange... ha sido muy entretenido jugar con sus personajes. Lástima que ya no nos podamos enfocar demasiado en ellos. Gracias por comentar!! Me encantó leer lo que dijiste ^.-  
**Lina Saotome**: Sip. De acuerdo contigo... creo que es el review más largo que he recibido de ti (no sé si será el más largo que hayas escrito... eso tú lo sabrás ^.-). Jeje... se nota que has leído SDI2 antes de venir aquí ^.^ Y no... no me has escrito pidiendo que escriba... no tanto como he oído de otras personas, al menos ^.- No lo sé. O mejor dicho, sí se la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Severus, pero no diré nada :P Harry no sabe. Voldie no sabe. Así que ustedes tampoco saben XD MIO!! MIO!! SOLO MIO! ::ejem:: Riddle es mío nada más ^.- Me pelearé con quien sea por él... (claro que tambien quiero a mi enamorado, pero estamos hablando en un sentido puramente ficticio, verdad? ::ejem:: _Bebe, no estás leyendo esto, no? _^^;; jajaja...). Aja. A Neko le dejamos TODOS los que ella quiera exceptuando esos tres ^.- Okie... Lee más abajo sobre la "invisibilidad" de Harry. No te preocupes, no has sido la única que no me ha entendido T_T A veces debería explicar más las cosas, porque en mi cabeza se ven tan claras, pero... ::sigh:: Karkaroff... Harry también lo mira raro ^.- Jajajajaja XD Severus maltratado... Ajá. A mí si me cae el personaje... (Amo los SS/HP), pero... el niño tiene planes para él... No debió de haber jugado sucio ^^;; No lo sé!! T_T Por qué será que hacemos sufrir a nuestros personajes más amados? *sigh* El otro día me picó el bicho para hacer una trama dizque-slash con HP/TR ^.^ Y ahí ambos personajes sufren mucho ;_; Por qué será que siempre los hago pasar mal ratos? A mí que me encantan las relaciones Harry/Tom Riddle, así sea amor, amistad, dependencia, etc...? Demy... y Digimon? O.o Qué te habías fumado? XD JAJAJAJAJAJA XD Es que no le veo ni la más remota conexión!!! Y sólo vivió solo por una semana (quien sabe, pudo ser menos). SADICA!!! Así que te gustó cómo murió la traidora, eh? ^^;; Ejem... por qué pienso que Harry y tú se llevarían muy bien? ^^U Ya veo... a ti te encantaba la idea de que Harry saliera malvado... ^^;; Mira que al final, sí salió medio... sádico, eh? No digo nada sobre la maldad-vs-bondad del niño. Si te has dado cuenta, el conflicto interno a disminuido bastante. Ya veremos qué le sucede después. Y nope. No voy a decir si es que Harry traiciona o no a su padre ^.- PAREJAS?! O.o Harry tiene tan sólo 11 años!! ¬¬ Además, tú sabes que yo no soporto ver al niño con una mujer de pareja :D y MENOS con las tres combinaciones que has dado!!! AGGG!! Ni hablar!! Ya veremos cómo salen las vacaciones.  
**Briseis Ryddle**: Qué tal te fue tu viaje? Jejejeje... sí. Por algo Voldie quitó todo lo mágico de la casa... ^.- Estaba tomando precauciones... Voldie en este fic? Jeje. Estaba "falto de personalidad" cuando recién empecé a escribir el fanfic, pero ahora ya lo tengo más que definido ^.^ Incluso me es más difícil sacar su lado de hijo de put@ que el del padre cariñoso... T_T Y antes era todo lo contrario... Ya vi tu historia, leíste mis reviews?  
**Jack Dawson**: Gracias! ^.^ Y espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga… (hay gente que ha esperado más que tú ^^;;) Y no te has muerto, verdad? ^.- 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Cartas y Presentaciones_

AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
¬¬ Este capítulo ha sido SUPER difícil de hacer, espero que me tengan piedad, POR FAVOR!!! T_T *sigh* Lamento la larga espera, pero miren el lado positivo... Este capi es bien largo!! Compensa en algo la paciencia que me han tenido... 

Sip. Todas tienen razón. Dumbledore no es ningún tonto ^.^ Pero... Albus llega a subestimar a Voldemort (y la inversa también sucede). Así que ya veremos si es que el hombre logra descubrir a Harry... Lo que es yo... no tengo la menor idea ^^U 

Augh... T_T Que dura que es _Nekocha_ conmigo... *snif* *snif* Primero me dice que lo que escribo para el capi 16 es una basura irrealista y luego en el bonus me saca todos los errores que encuentra ;_; Oh, bueno. Para el récord. No. NO me di cuenta que deberían haber buscado a Harry en la casa de Petunia. Ahora, les daré mis excusas. La primera se relaciona con la vida real: Escribí el bonus a las 3am del 2 de Noviembre. Y aparte de eso (que por sí ya explica mucho), se me está haciendo súper difícil dar las explicaciones necesarias ¬¬ Yo ya quiero divertirme en Hogwarts!! Por qué tengo que escribir esto?! BUAHHH!!!!!!!!! T_T  
*ejem* Bueno, razón dos es mi justificación en la historia: Ok. Sirius y Remus no sabían que Petunia Dursley era la hermana de Lily (eso mismo lo dice Sirius). Sin embargo, Dumbledore lo sabía. Por lo tanto, qué no nos dice que él mandó secretamente a buscar a Harry a casa de sus parientes? Después de todo, Remus y Sirius andaban ocupados con su propia desesperación, culpa, luto, investigación de hechizos para rastrear a Harry, etc. Así que no tenían tiempo. Que el que Remus no lo haya considerado, no significa que Dumbledore tampoco lo haya hecho.  
Les satisface mi explicación? Es la única que van a obtener, así que LO SIENTO. 

¿Veritaserum? ^^;; No lo creo. Albus será así de radical con personas que sabe al 100% son traidoras, pero con Harry no podría hacer eso. Porque... al usar el (muy difícil de conseguir) Veritaserum, podría hacer que se gane un gran abismo de confianza entre el niño y él. Y ya sabemos todas cómo intenta Dumbledore que Harry lo vea, ¿verdad? Además que no sería algo decoroso de hacer, el hombre tiene su escala de valores y principios muy cercana a su vida. A su manera de ver, si deja de lado la honestidad y sinceridad, y recurre a métodos tramposos y... escurridizos, pues... eso no lo haría muy diferente de Voldemort, ¿o si? (Al menos en este fic, así lo he visualizado, en el otro que he hecho, ya saben como es... ^^U). 

Ok... que si fue proyección astral? Invisibilidad? Fantasma? Qué rayos fue?! ^^;; Pues... es algo simple, realmente. Fue una de las usuales visiones-sueños que Harry tiene en las noches sobre las reuniones de su padre. Ya sé que hace tiempo que no las menciono, pero es que el niño a estado _asistiendo_ a ellas, así que estando despierto, no a podido verlas, ¿verdad? ^^U Por eso dije "etérea forma" y si no se dieron cuenta... transpasó a varios sólidos alrededor del círculo...   
Y no. No fue un castigo impuesto por Tom. Harry tuvo la propia iniciativa de presenciar la "ejecución".  
La primera está destinada a resolver sus dudas al respecto. 

Harry no "debe" estar una semana sólo, sino que ese era el tiempo que Voldie se tardaría en encontrar una "buena" niñera. Además que le daría tiempo para independizarse física, emocional y psicológicamente de una dependencia no saludable con la posible futura nana (y muggle). 

En este capítulo debo de agradecer públicamente a **Aspy**. Me a ayudado a pelear (junto con mi musa -aunque ésta estuvo de vacaciones gran parte del tiempo ¬¬-) contra todos los grandes bloques de ladrillos que amenazaban con volverme loca. Su colaboración se refleja en la historia de Harry... y en la CONSISTENCIA (lo mismo que coherencia...) de este capítulo. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, y más GRACIAS!!!!!!!! ;_; Sin ti, creo que me hubiera perdido en la historia... Me has apoyado mucho! Y cedido bastante tiempo... mira que para leer esto y comentarlo varias veces... ^^U Asimismo, reconocimiento va a **Nekocha** (Aunque me duela decirlo ^^;;), ella evitó que publicara el desastroso ex capítulo 16...  
>_Death Eaters_: Mortífagos  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso  
>_Halfbreed_: Híbrido de muggle con mago (o sea un hijo/a de ambos ^^;;) >_Mudbloods_: Sangre Sucia  
>_Marauders_: Merodeadores  
>_Moony_: Lunático  
>_Padfoot_: Canuto  
>_Prongs_: Cornamenta  


~*~ 

Sombras comenzaron a rodear su figura. Un tornado de imágenes presentándose ante sus ojos. 

Harry luchó por controlarlo, no quería que la sucesión incoherente de colores lo arrastrara consigo. 

Lentamente, su percepción fue enfocándose. 

Desorientación momentánea. 

Estaba en un bosque. Uno oscuro y macabro. Silencioso. Figuras sin formas se movilizaban a alrededor, atravesando su incorpórea presencia. 

Harry, ¿estas aquí? -oyó una femenina y silbante voz- Puedo sentir...> 

Volteó su atención. 

Nagini lo estaba buscando entre los _death eaters_. 

Estoy aquí -respondió acercándose a ella.> 

Los ojos rojos de la reptil brillaron de emoción, sacando repetidamente la lengua. Aún así, su mirada se mantuvo lejos de la posición actual del niño. 

Tom apareció de entre las confusas tonalidades del negro entorno. 

Harry sintió una pulsión de afecto. 

¿Está aquí, mi preciosa Nagini? Tú sabes que no puedo escucharlo a menos que se manifieste...> 

Ni yo verlo...> 

Si el niño hubiera tenido brazos, los hubiera cruzado en ese momento. 

No es fácil hacerlo... -se quejó.> 

La serpiente se acercó a su padre, rodeándolo protectivamente. 

Este nuevo control sobre sus visiones era algo... _impresionante_. 

Gracias al lazo psíquico con su padre no sólo podía presenciar las reuniones, sino que ahora podía interactuar con Nagini... y si era suertudo, con Tom también. Aunque habían límites. El no poder alejarse más de veinte metros de él era una de ellas. Si lo hacía, su cabeza comenzaba a girar y terminaba despertándose en su cama. 

Con _excesivas_ ganas de vomitar. 

Lo bueno era que nadie más que ellos podían verlo u oírlo, así que Harry podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana en ese momento y nadie tendría idea. 

Podía observar con tranquilidad posible comportamiento desleal en los _death eater_... 

Por supuesto que no es fácil, pequeño -comentó su compañera.- Tu mente necesita entrenamiento. Sugeriría un poco de meditación, para evitar tus constantes distracciones.> 

De haber tenido pulmones, habría soltado un suspiro. 

No eran sólo las distracciones lo que le molestaba, era la gran... _afinidad_ que poseía con Voldemort en esos momentos... 

La práctica hace al maestro, hijo.> 

... 

¿Cómo decirle no a su padre? 

Sobretodo cuando usaba ese tono tan... cálido. 

Se concentró con fuerza en Tom. En su amor por él. Su anhelo de protegerlo. Sus ansias de volver a verlo. Su desesperación por complacerlo. Sus impulsos de enorgullecerlo. Sus deseos de... 

Sintió cierta... solidez alrededor suyo. 

El lazo psíquico que compartía con su padre le proporcionó forma ante sus ojos y los de Nagini. 

Levantó los párpados recientemente materializados. 

Todo se encontraba más claro y... ruidoso. Los colores se habían multiplicado. Ya no era sólo negro, rojo y verde. Ahora habían millones de combinaciones, desde los azules del cielo nocturno, hasta los naranjas del fuego en el fondo. 

Y los sonidos... El pisar del suelo. Los murmullos a su alrededor. El aullido de algunos lobos de la zona... 

Incluso podía sentir el olor a... humedad del aire. Y cenizas. 

Los incomprensibles movimientos de sombras, se habían convertido en numerosos _death eaters_ atendiendo el llamado de su amo. 

-Padre... -le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. 

Tom le devolvió una enigmática. 

¿Cómo estás, muchacho?> 

El hombre le dio la espalda para dirigirse al grupo. 

Dime que no eran _muggles_... -duda en la voz del niño.> 

Nagini se deslizó hasta posarse a su lado. 

Magos, Harry. Magos. No _muggles_.> 

Oh, bueno. Entonces eso significaba que al menos habían tenido una oportunidad de defenderse, y que habían eliminado una fuente de amenaza. 

Su corazón no se sentía tan pesado, entonces. 

Cada quien peleaba por el lado que deseaba proteger. 

Además, ¿cómo olvidar las tantas veces que uno de esos malditos aurores había lastimado a su padre? No había tomado en sus propias manos el _purificar_ a las familias sólo porque no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. 

Los traidores eran otra cosa. 

-¡Tráiganla! -Tom demandó en una poderosa voz. 

Cinco _death eaters_ levitaron a una inconsciente mujer al Círculo. 

-_Enervate_. 

La despiertan. 

La dejan caer al suelo. 

Harry no presta atención a la ejecución. Caminando alrededor de los reunidos, espera captar posibles signos de titubeo ante la Causa. 

Patrick Oldrean no se veía muy bien, a los ojos del niño estaba demasiado... pálido. Respiración ligeramente agitada, también. 

Nota mental: Vigilarlo. Probar culpabilidad. Exterminarlo. 

-Figg... -escucha el tono malévolo de Tom- ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre la Orden? A caído a mi atención que eres una de sus miembros más destacados... 

La mujer escupe sangre al suelo, fijando una furiosa mirada al _dark lord_. 

¿Le parecía o Karkaroff sostenía demasiado fuerte su varita? 

Ese hombre ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia... 

-Te niegas a hablar, ¿eh? -un brillo diabólico en los ojos de su padre- Dumbledore estaría _tan_ orgulloso de ti en estos momentos... 

-Jamás ganarás, triste _halfbreed_ -rencor disparando agujas. 

-Estúpida Ravenclaw -furia pura. 

¡No! 

¡El dolor! 

-¡_Crucio_! 

¡NO! 

¡No con hechizos! 

Se lanzó frente a su padre, interponiéndose ante la maldición. 

El rayo atravesó su pseudo-sólido cuerpo y penetró la piel de la mujer. 

Gritos llenaron el aire. 

Gritos de Harry. 

Dolor. 

Cayó de rodillas. 

DOLOR. 

_Cruciatus_. Millones de _Cruciatus_. 

En su cuerpo. Acuchillándolo. Desgarrando. Cortando. Quemando. Separando. Ahogando. Arañando. Torturando... 

No. No. Nonononono... 

Lo único que percibía era la dulce y agobiante amargura de la ira. 

Perdió la atención en sus alrededores. Se olvidó dónde estaba. Se asfixiaba. 

Calor. 

Fuego por todo su ser. 

¡HARRY!> 

Negro. 

Todo regresó a la oscuridad. 

La nitidez desapareció, llevándose consigo el insoportable peso de la maldición. 

Estoy... bien.> 

Logró murmurar antes de desvanecerse completamente. 

Abrió los ojos. 

Los brazos le ardían. No podía respirar, era como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua. Su corazón latía agitado. 

El silencio de su habitación chocó contra sus oídos. 

Al menos no estaba gritando. 

Esto era peor que la _cruciatus_... 

Sentir el sufrimiento que a sus víctimas afligía los hechizos de su padre era mucho peor que encontrarse él mismo bajo la maldición imperdonable. 

Ordenó a sus pulmones tomar un largo y profundo respiro. 

¡Oh no! 

Se levantó de un salto de la cama. 

Tenía ganas de vomitar. 

*** 

_Tac tac tac. _

Tac tac tac... 

Abrió los ojos. 

La luz penetró con intensidad en su pupila. 

Parpadeó con soñolencia, cubriéndose con una mano sus sensibles órganos visuales. 

_Tac._

Suspiró. 

¿Qué hora era? 

Se sentó pesadamente en su cama, la habitación sumida en niebla. 

Cogió sus anteojos del velador, enfocando el mundo al ponérselos. 

_¡Tac tac tac!_

El sonido adquirió un tono de urgencia. 

Con pereza y bostezando, apartó las cubiertas que lo abrigaban e hizo camino a la ventana. 

Una seria lechuza de color marrón lo recibe enojada. 

Sin prestarle mucha atención, el niño le permite la entrada a su recámara. 

Ella vuela con dignidad hasta su escritorio y se posa sobre una silla. Aún medio dormido, Harry desata la carta que trae el animal. Frotándose los ojos y señalando la salida, observa hipnotizado su huída. 

Cabeza pesada enturbiaba todos sus pensamientos. 

Deseaba volverse a acostar. ¿La carta no se iba a ir, verdad? Se sienta en el colchón, revisando el sobre llegado con el escudo característico de Hogwarts. 

Sí, Hogwarts. 

...Sueño. 

¡¿HOGWARTS?! 

Una corriente de energía lo saca de su letargo, completamente alerta de sus alrededores. Sin más preámbulos ni revisiones, desgarra el papel, nervioso como estaba de leer el contenido. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlín, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) 

Estimado Sr. Potter.  
Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Encuentre adjunta una lista de todos los libros necesarios y equipos.  
El periodo empieza el 1ero de Setiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a más tardar el 31 de Julio.  
Sinceramente,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress 

¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Iría a Hogwarts! Después de todo, ¡iría a Hogwarts! 

Abrazó la carta contra su pecho, saltando de alegría. 

¡Hogwarts! 

¡Conocería Hogwarts! 

Cuánto ansiaba recorrer sus pasillos, deslumbrar sus secretos, jugar _quidditch_ (o al menos conversar con otras personas sobre él), hacer amigos... 

¡HACER amigos! 

Besó los pergaminos. 

*** 

Hogwarts. 

Se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama. 

Su padre le había recomendado estar alerta ante cualquier posible situación. 

Estar alerta, y sin embargo fingir toda clase de ignorancia. 

Suspiró. 

Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Harry sabía más sobre magia, callejones y costumbres de magos de lo que se suponía debía saber. Incluso estaba seguro de ser capaz de darle clases al ilustre profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... 

Sonrió traviesamente. 

Oh, sí... Las clases iban a ser divertidas. 

El timbre sonó en la casa. 

Podía escuchar a Alexandra, su nana, encaminarse a la puerta principal. 

Felizmente, su padre había decidido no ponerla bajo la _Imperius_. De haberlo hecho, hubiera sido una horrible repetición de la incomodidad con Demy cuando ésta jugaba su papel de elfa doméstica. Al menos su padre le tuvo suficiente consideración para dejarla con su propia voluntad, no como compañía en la casa, sino más bien como un ruido en ella. Alex podía mostrarse como una mujer simpática y bondadosa, incluso quizás dulce y tierna. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que la mayoría era apariencia. La _muggle_ tenía cierta obsesión con el dinero. Dinero _ajeno_. Aunque había callado, Harry sabía que utilizaba gran parte de la pensión de su padre en apuestas, casinos y demás. Pero claro, un niño de su edad no era tan perceptivo con esa clase de cosas. 

Había momentos en que el muchacho la odiaba con fervor, y otros en donde toleraba su compañía. 

Harry cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. 

Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore. 

Una emoción creciente en su pecho. 

Hogwarts y Dumbledore. 

Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara sobre la cama. 

Se mantuvo así por varios segundos. 

-¿Harry? -escuchó la voz femenina desde su puerta. 

Levantó sus párpados lentamente, no queriendo perder el control sobre sí mismo. 

-¿Hmm? -fijó sus inocentes ojos sobre la mujer. 

-Te buscan -dijo ella paciente. 

-Ahora voy. 

Alex asintió y se retiró de la habitación. 

Tomó un respiro. 

No se comparaba a Demy, o en especial a Nagi, eso era seguro. 

Saboreando las emociones ocultas de frustración bajo su máscara de control, Harry se dirige a la sala. 

De la nada lo golpea un fuerte impulso. ¿Y quién lo buscaba? Él no conocía a nadie de importancia, a menos que... 

No sabía si huir pavorosamente de su propio hogar o si entrar corriendo a la habitación. 

Decidió por control. 

Se detuvo justo en el umbral de la sala, el pasillo ocultando su figura. 

Echó un vistazo antes de penetrar el territorio. 

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. 

Rostros famosos de los diferentes periódicos danzaron en su memoria. 

Pánico. 

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! De seguro no lo iban a arrestar, ¿verdad? Nadie sabía de su conexión con el _Dark Lord_. Nadie salvo tres personas, y aquellas se encontraban bajo la estricta supervisión de su padre, siendo él una de ellas. 

Apoyándose en la pared, luchó por recuperar su respiración. 

La carta de Hogwarts había llegado ayer, ¿no? Lo que significaba que habían podido rastrear su posición. Sin las barreras que su padre siempre mantenía en pie, era como un punto blanco en un fondo negro. 

¿Qué iban a hacer con él? 

¡¿Qué iban a hacer con él? 

Calma. 

Lucius siempre solía maldecir de ellos, ¿verdad? Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter los inseparables amigos. Los _Marauders_. Era obvio que les interesaría saber sobre el hijo perdido de James... 

Sólo es eso. 

Sólo eso. 

Eso. 

Respiró tranquilamente, una vez más. 

-¿Vas a pasar, pequeño? No te haremos daño -comenta el famoso licántropo sin siquiera dirigirle la atención. 

Maldición. 

Se olvidó del potente sentido de olfato del hombre lobo, puede incluso que sienta su nerviosismo y... temor. Su condenada nariz debe estar inundada con el olor de su sudor. 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -deslizó gran parte de su nerviosismo en las palabras. 

Ni bien pone el primer pie en la habitación, siente los poderosos ojos de ambos magos. Black luchaba por controlarse, aquello era notable dado su historial. Lupin sostenía una risueña sonrisa cálida en su rostro, mientras recorría con su mirada la figura del niño. 

Súbitamente, Black hizo un rápido movimiento hacia Harry. 

Dio un paso atrás. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. 

Luchó por mantener en control sus reacciones. 

Remus detuvo a su compañero sin mucha molestia, acostumbrado como estaba a sus repentinos impulsos. 

Por poco los veloces reflejos de Harry sacan su varita escondida. 

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, -el sereno hombre se señaló a sí mismo- y éste es mi compañero, Sirius Black -aún sosteniendo firmemente su brazo.- Venimos del colegio Hogwarts. 

El auror de cabellos oscuros sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo al escuchar su nombre. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su amigo, el cual lo liberó, y acercó sus pasos al niño. 

Harry mantiene una mirada asustada hacia el mago. 

Sirius Black. 

Se preguntaba qué diría su padre si se lo entregaba en bandeja de plata... 

-Un gusto de conocerte -extendió una callosa mano hacia el pequeño. Titubeó antes de preguntar- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? 

Aún no podía. Tenía curiosidad de conocer a sus padres por medio de estas personas... además, podría obtener información importante para Tom. 

Tímidamente, Harry la tomó. 

-Harry Potter -murmuró avergonzado. 

El auror levantó su vista, conectando ojos con el licántropo. Una conversación silenciosa transcurriendo entre ellos. El muchacho fingió ignorancia ante esto. 

-¿Se encuentran tus padres, Harry? -tono cuidadoso del hombre de cabellos castaños. 

No, estaban muertos. ¿O acaso ya se le olvidó? Si que los hombres lobo tenían memoria a corto plazo... 

Pegó su mirada al suelo, evitando la mirada burlona que amenazaba saltar a la vista. 

-Mi papi está de viaje... Siempre de viaje. 

Sonrió amargamente. 

-¿Qué hay de tu madre...? 

-Ella murió -dijo Alexandra, ingresando a la sala con una bandeja. Su tono de voz había sido cortante y brusco. Implícitamente ordenando no volver hacer mención al asunto. 

Deslizó la bandeja sobre la mesa de la sala. Había traído dos tazas de té, una de café y un vaso de jugo de naranja. 

Harry instintivamente coge el café y se sienta en un sillón cercano. 

Los magos le dirigen una curiosa mirada ante su elección, cada uno tomando una taza de té. Alex apropiándose del jugo. 

Todos toman asiento. 

-¿Cuál es el importante asunto a discutir? -inquiere seria su nana. Mirada advirtiendo no volver a mencionar a los padres. 

Silencio. 

Los magos no sabían qué decir para romper la tensión. Temían estallar un conflicto. Harry se imaginaba que ésta era la repetida escena que se actuaba frente a _mudbloods_. Si tan sólo le hubieran mandado a un profesor capacitado en estos asuntos... 

Los aurores no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo debía empezar el discurso felicidades-su-hijo-es-un-mago-y-vamos-a-enseñarle-magia. 

-Harry, eres un mago. 

Black había anunciado lo inevitable. Y de manera directa y sin preámbulos, también. 

El muchacho reprimió una risita, y se limitó a poner una cara que anunciaba su total desconcierto. Alex no estaba tan lejos de lo mismo. 

Lupin le lanzó una cruda mirada a su compañero, obviamente pensando que ésta no era la mejor manera de romper la tensión. 

-¿Disculpen? Me pareció oír que Harry era un mago. 

Se mantuvo callado. 

Sonrisa interna. 

A ver cómo se las arreglaban los aurores para explicarle a una _muggle_ la existencia de magia. Esto iba a ser entretenido... 

-Sirius... -tono sereno del licántropo- Deja que yo explique las cosas, por favor. 

Antes que las malogre más de lo que están. 

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre? -cuestionó. 

-Thomas Feller -mirada pegada a su taza de café.- Soy adoptado y no me avergüenzo de serlo -añadió desafiantemente, levantando su mirada a los hombres. 

Una sonrisa cálida proveniente del hombre lobo. 

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de tus verdaderos padres, Harry? -tono paciente. 

Más de lo que debería de saber. 

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver? -voz irritada de su niñera. 

-No mucho... -admitió antes que a Alex se le ocurriera botarlos de la casa- Sé que mantengo el nombre original que mis padres me dieron... esa fue una de las cláusulas de la adopción. Y que mami solía hablar de esta extraña pareja... -frunció el ceño en emulada concentración, para instantes después ensombrecer su expresión.- Ya no me acuerdo qué es lo que solía decir. Lo siento -bajó la cabeza avergonzado. 

Notó que las expresiones de ambos magos se alivianaron. 

Ajá. Sientan lástima por el pobre niño huérfano y solitario. 

Rió para sí. 

-Tus padres, tus verdaderos padres, eran magos, al igual que tú -el licántropo le dirigió una reconfortante sonrisa.- Asistieron a Hogwarts, donde aprendieron sobre magia, de la misma manera que tú lo harás. 

-¿La carta no era una broma pesada? -agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa. 

Ambos hombres negaron la cabeza. 

-Disculpen... -intervino la _muggle_- ¿están... locos? 

Harry tuvo que reprimir la risa que amenazaba escaparse de su garganta. 

Black murmuró algo que sonaba como "Sabía que muggles..." 

Lupin, el siempre diplomático, tomó la palabra. 

-¿Por qué piensa usted eso, Srita. Delrick? -una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. 

-¡Porque están hablando de magia como si fuera algo real! 

Es real. _Muy_ real. _Muggle_. 

Ambos aurores intercambiaron miradas. 

-¿Quieres una demostración? -inquiere Black, ansioso por sacarse a la muggle de encima. 

-Si pudieras dármela te lo agradecería -dijo soberbiamente ella, confiada de tener la razón. 

-Sirius... -advierte Lupin- Recuerda lo que conversamos... 

El mago auror enemigo #2 de su padre (siendo el #1 Dumbledore), sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos. La apunta con firmeza hacia la _muggle_. 

-¡ESPERA! -gritó el niño poniéndose de pie de un salto. 

Black le dirige una mirada confusa. 

-¡No la maten! -exclamó con fuerza, para luego susurrar- No la maten... 

Lágrimas fingidas de sus ojos. Se aferró a la _muggle_. 

Silencio. 

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? -dijo un preocupado Black. 

-Estábamos en un centro comercial cuando... estos hombres encapuchados aparecieron -murmuró casi inaudible.- Comenzaron a lanzar luces verdes de... -pausa en el que titubeó de sus palabras- ...de eso -señaló la varita.- Una se dirigió a mí, y mi mamá... -otra lágrima cayó, al imaginarse el caso de Lily Potter- Ella me protegió. Se desmayó como las otras personas... y cuando él me apuntó a mí nuevamente... El rayo de luz rebotó. 

-¿Sobreviviste el _Avada Kedavra_? -ojos sorprendidos de Black. 

Harry emuló ignorancia. La mujer dirigió una extraña mirada al auror, preguntándose qué es lo que quería decir. 

-Ven aquí, Harry -comandó el hombre lobo. 

El niño obedeció con pasos nerviosos. 

-¿Dónde te golpeó el rayo? -preguntó con genuino interés. 

Apuntó a su cicatriz, la que estaba justo encima de su ojo derecho. Su inusual forma de relámpago le había ganado cierta fama en el colegio _muggle_. 

Lupin examinó las marcadas líneas. 

-¿Qué sucede, Remus? 

-Increíble... -murmuró tras unos segundos.- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Sirius? Es el único sobreviviente que existe de la maldición asesina. ¡Estas son grandes noticias! -su cansado rostro ganó energía con la mera ilusión de esperanza. 

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta la curiosa _muggle_. 

Ambos aurores salen de su anonadamiento, mirándose un momento. 

-Dumbledore debe de saber esto -dijo Lupin en un tono bajo. 

Black asintió determinado, para luego, tras un titubeo, darse media vuelta. 

-Wingardium Leviosa -apuntó a una de las tazas de té sobre la mesa. 

El muchacho imitó una mirada anonadada, como la que tenía Alex en su rostro. 

*** 

-Umm... ¿Papi? 

Esa palabra... 

Su hijo no solía llamarlo por teléfono. Siempre que necesitaban hablar, habían otros métodos de comunicación mucho más rápidos que los _muggles_. Usualmente era él el que llamaba a la casa, solamente para actuar frente a la _muggle_. 

-Dime, Harry. 

La carta ya había llegado. El niño mismo lo había mencionado ayer. Entonces habían ido a visitarlo... 

-Hay un par de... err... señores que... ummm... desean hablar contigo. 

Magos, sin duda. 

Seguro uno de los tantos profesores de Hogwarts... ¿A lo mejor Severus? 

-Dicen que se llaman... -pausa- Sirius Black y Remus Lupin -murmuró con timidez. 

¡¿QUÉ?! 

Tosió en el auricular. 

¿Qué hacían los aurores ahí? ¿Qué hacían en su casa? ¿Qué hacían con su hijo? ¿Qué hacía Harry? ¿Qué hacía la niñera? ¿Qué...? 

-¿Quieres... hablar con ellos? -la voz del niño lo regresa a la realidad- ¿O quieres que... me encargue que no te molesten, papi? 

Ordenó a sus pensamientos detenerse. 

Si Harry le estaba llamando por teléfono y no por otra vía, eso significaba que seguía bajo la máscara _muggle_. Lo cual implicaba que no había peligro alguno. Y si le estaba ofreciendo encargarse de la cabeza de los aurores... pues tenía que considerar esta propuesta. 

¡Después de todo estaba en SU casa! 

Y la parejita estrella era una molestia en todos sus planes... 

-¿Tú que decidirías? -preguntó con curiosidad. 

-Pues... me gustaría que hablaras con ellos, padre. Tienen... propuestas _muy_ interesantes que debes escuchar... 

Hogwarts, entonces. 

Los aurores estaban planeando llevárselo, y como todo alumno, Harry debía obtener el permiso de sus padres. 

Voldemort tomó aire. Iba a tener que cuidar su tono de voz. 

-Pásame con ellos. 

De reojo puede notar a Nagini mirarlo con curiosidad, no era común que utilizara el aparato primitivo. Mantiene su rostro inexpresivo. 

-Buenas noches, Sr. Feller, mi nombre es Remus Lupin. 

Ahoga un sarcástico comentario. 

-Gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Lupin. 

Tuvo que forzar las palabras salir de su garganta. 

Mente sobre materia. Mente sobre materia. Mente sobre materia... 

-Deseaba hablarle sobre su hijo Harry... 

-¿Confío en que no se ha metido en ningún problema? -interrumpió. 

Respira. 

-No, no, para nada. Verá, soy... umm... digo, me gustaría entablar una entrevista personal con usted. Soy representante de un colegio... especial... de _elite_, y su hijo califica todos nuestros requerimientos para ingresar a estudiar en nuestra institución. 

Levanta una ceja. 

Así que "de _elite_", ¿eh? No estaba mal proviniendo del hombre lobo. 

Nada mal. 

-Me siento orgulloso de oír ello, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no me lo permite. En estos momentos me encuentro fuera del país. Dudo mucho que podamos reunirnos en persona. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su renombrada institución? 

-Err... Hogwarts. 

Sonrió malévolamente. 

-¿Sólo Hogwarts? 

-¿Está seguro que no podremos reunirnos en alguna ocasión? Las clases empiezan el primero de septiembre... 

Sonrió más ampliamente. 

-No, lo siento mucho. Mi regreso está planificado para finales de ese mes. Disculpe, pero... ¿en qué se especializa la enseñanza? ¿Qué técnicas de desarrollo de potencial son las que utilizan? ¿Dónde se encuentra esta institución? Nunca he oído hablar de ella. 

Se imaginaba la cara del licántropo. 

Estaba a punto de matarse de risa ante el silencio incómodo que continuó. 

-Cuando mencioné que era una institución de alto nivel y de elite, realmente quise decir eso mismo. Encontrará que no muchas... personas conocen de la existencia del lugar. Le ruego mantener una mente abierta ante este asunto. Lo que voy a comentar a continuación puede ser difícil de creer. 

Se rió internamente. Si decía la "palabra M", iba a actuar indignado, como si el auror estuviera loco. Realmente quería saber qué haría si él no le permitía la entrada al niño a Hogwarts. ¿Llegarían al extremo de raptarlo? 

-Soy un hombre que cree en muchas cosas, Sr. Lupin. Si mi hijo a sido... escogido por ustedes, estoy seguro que ha de ser algo... extraordinario. Después de todo, el niño es uno de los primeros de su clase -dijo con orgullo. 

-Pues... ¿Ha oído hablar de... habilidades extra sensoriales? Esa es una de las especialidades de nuestra educación. Fomentamos el desarrollo de éstas... inusuales características en nuestros alumnos. Por supuesto que Harry es un niño especial, su educación estará becada por completo. No tendrá que preocuparse por ello. Además... -una pausa larguísima se extendió al otro lado de la línea. 

-¿Además...? -motivó a que continuara. 

-Los verdaderos padres del niño asistieron a esta institución, sería uno de sus deseos que su hijo así lo hiciera. 

El divertido tono de la situación se desvaneció. 

-¿Cuál me dijo que era el nombre completo de la institución? -su tono cortante y demandante. 

-Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -confesó finalmente el auror. 

-¿Qué opinión tiene mi hijo al respecto? 

-El pequeño Harry anticipa obtener el permiso necesario, Sr. Feller. 

-Entonces, tiene mi permiso para hacerlo. Sus padres así lo quisieron, estaba en una de las llamadas cláusulas de la adopción. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo por hacer. 

Colgó. 

¡El nervio de esa asquerosa criatura! Mencionar a los padres del niño Potter. ¡Mencionarlos! ¿Acaso no conocía el tacto? 

*** 

-¿Y bien? -preguntó un inquieto Black. 

-Dio su permiso pero... -aún sosteniendo la invención _muggle_ en su mano. 

-Mencionaste a mis verdaderos padres -comentó el niño seriamente.- A mi padre no le gusta que se hable de ellos. Tampoco de mi madre... -una fingida sombra de tristeza. 

-Eso explica por qué reaccionó de esa manera... 

Harry asintió, y terminó de colgar el teléfono. Manteniéndose de espaldas hacia ellos. 

Momentos de silencio y tensión. 

Los aurores no sabían que hacer ahora. 

-¿Por qué me abandonaron mis padres? -preguntó súbitamente, impregnando sus palabras con tristeza y mirada fija en el vacío. 

Incomodidad en el aire. 

-No te abandonaron -dijo Lupin en un tono cálido y reconfortante tras varios segundos.- Nunca pienses eso, Harry. Tus padres te amaron demasiado. 

-Había... y hay... un mago muy poderoso... -el licántropo bajó notablemente la voz.- Malvado hasta más no poder... 

Harry se contuvo de responder. 

Black se tensó. 

-Nuestro mundo, el mundo mágico, está en guerra... una guerra que ya ha durado varios años, y que probablemente seguirá así. 

-No si yo puedo evitarlo -murmuró un rígido auror. 

Una sonrisa sarcástica interna. 

Eso si su padre lo permitía. 

El niño se dio media vuelta, para mirar cara a cara a los magos. 

Lupin niega la cabeza. 

-Tus padres... -suspiró- Sirius y yo los conocimos personalmente; en el colegio Hogwarts. Éramos muy amigos, Harry. Por eso debes de creer lo que te decimos. Ellos nunca te han abandonado. Todo lo que han hecho ha sido buscando lo mejor para ti. 

Agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa. Una simulada expresión de asombro inesperado. 

La pausa que continuó llenó de tensión a todos los presentes. 

-Habían noticias, Harry... -continuó con voz cansada- Se decía que ellos serían los siguientes blancos de Voldemort, el _Dark Lord_. Así que decidieron esconderse para que no los encontraran. Utilizaron un hechizo muy poderoso... pero... pero... 

-Había un traidor entre nosotros -rostro hecho de piedra. 

Sirius, el auror... 

-Lily y James, así se llaman tus padres, cortaron contacto con gran mayoría del mundo mágico. Al parecer, no estaban totalmente confiados de tu seguridad... 

-Y me alegro que no lo hayan estado -murmuró Black con un velo de tristeza. 

-Voldemort los encontró con ayuda del traidor... y... -se detuvo. 

-Entiendo -el niño bajó la mirada a sus manos. 

Bostezó internamente. 

-Recuerdo que Lily comentó la posibilidad de dejarte al cuidado de otras personas, al menos por el momento de peligro. Alejarte de todo el caos del mundo mágico... Pero nunca nos enteramos que llegaran a hacerlo -voz firme del licántropo. 

Nunca lo hicieron. 

Su madre no soportaba la idea de separarse de él... 

Sonrisa triste. 

-Te habíamos creído muerto y desaparecido durante todo este tiempo -admitió Black. 

*** 

De la primera visita de los aurores, había pasado ya una semana. 

Viajaban en un taxi hacia Londres _muggle_. Comprarían, ese día, los útiles escolares del niño. 

Tras el _inesperado_ descubrimiento de que era un mago, Harry había admitido que lograba hacer que extrañas cosas sucedieran. Lo cual, obviamente, ya no era tan cierto como lo era antes. Después de todo, tenía un estricto control de los poderes que manifestaba ante la niñera _muggle_. Una noche de testigo ante uno de sus desesperantes ataques de vómitos fue lo único que requirió para convencerlo que no debía de llamar demasiado la atención. Otra cita con los médicos _muggles_ no se le haría soportable... 

Continuó una pequeña introducción a Hogwarts y lo que éste significaba. No le dijeron nada que ya no supiera, sin embargo, tuvo que simular prestar atención y poner entusiasmo ante la idea. Incluso dejaron que él hiciera algunas preguntas. Harry mentalmente sacó su lista de cosas-más-estúpidas-que-_muggles_-preguntarían y se contentó con las explicaciones obvias que le dieron. 

Lupin le comentó que no eran en realidad profesores del colegio, sino que su caso era un caso _especial_. 

_No me digas..._

Supuso que andar perdido por diez años para el mundo mágico era todo un acontecimiento. 

Ahora sólo faltaba que lo llamaran "El Niño que se Perdió". Río para sus adentros. 

Miró por la ventana del automóvil. 

¿No hubiera sido más rápido viajar por métodos mágicos? 

Pero claro... Su casa no tenía una chimenea. 

-Tus padres eran grandes personas, Harry -comentó un emocionado Black.- _Nosotros_ éramos grandes personas. 

Sonrisa brillante del auror. 

-En Hogwarts nos conocían como los _Marauders_. 

Lucius solía comentar bastante al respecto. ¿Cómo no saberlo? 

-Solíamos hacer bromas a todo el mundo -rió jovialmente Black. 

-Especialmente a los de Slytherin -sostuvo traviesamente el licántropo. 

Ya le habían explicado sobre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. 

-¿Por qué? -impregnó de incredulidad sus palabras. 

-Porque era divertido -rió nuevamente el auror. 

¿Quién pensaría que Black podría sonreír, mucho menos reír despreocupadamente? 

-Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se llevan muy bien -explicó racionalmente su compañero. 

-¿Mis padres eran de Gryffindor? 

Que pregunta más estúpida. Por supuesto que lo eran. 

Ambos hombres asienten. 

Una sonrisa triste empaña el rostro de Black mientras busca algo entre sus bolsillos. Agrandó sus ojos en simulada sorpresa cuando sacó un gran album de fotos de uno de ellos. De seguro había puesto un hechizo para poder cargar lo que quisiera sin que ocupara mucho espacio... o pesara demasiado. 

-Toma, Harry -le dio el libro de cubierta roja y dorada.- Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños de _Moony_ -miró a Lupin- y mío. 

Se quedó sin palabras. 

Pasó algunas páginas, viendo las fotos... lágrimas amenazando con caer ante la despreocupada y alegre expresión de sus padres. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho y juró atesorarlo como una valiosa posesión. 

Varios segundos después, las palabras del auror realmente calaron en su cerebro. 

-¿Cumpleaños? -preguntó- ¿Moony? -expresión de desconcierto. 

-Tu cumpleaños, Harry... El 31 de Julio. ¿No lo celebras con tus padres adoptivos? -Black lo miró confuso. 

-Hoy no es 31 de Julio... -excusó su ignorancia. 

¿Ese era su verdadero cumpleaños? 

Ocultó sus dudas al respecto. 

-Y _Moony_ es el apodo de Remus. _Padfoot_ es el mío. Tu padre era _Prongs_. 

-Sí, éramos tres grandes compañeros -sonrió con pena el licántropo. 

-Y cuando lleguemos al callejón Diagón te dejaremos escoger un regalo más, ¿qué te parece? -engrió Black. 

Se preguntaba qué es lo que podría pedirle de regalo a Sirius Black... De alguna manera no pensaba que pedirle una anaconda como regalo de cumpleaños sería buen visto. 

Una duda recorrió el rostro de Harry. 

-¿Por qué hacen esto? No creo que lo hagan sólo porque mi padre fue un amigo suyo. 

Un vacío silencio. 

Lupin miraba con preocupación a su compañero. Black se acomodaba incómodo en su asiento. Varias emociones recorriendo su cansado rostro. 

-Soy tu padrino, Harry -confesó finalmente Black. 

¡¿Cómo?! 

-¿Cómo...? 

Se miraron ambos aurores. 

-Tus padres me nombraron tu padrino -dijo con suma tristeza. 

¡¿QUÉ?! 

-¿Y por qué...? ¿Cómo me...? Ughh... -las palabras se enredaron en la lengua del niño. 

Espera a que Tom oiga esto. 

Le va a dar un ataque. 

¡Olvida a Tom! El ataque le iba a dar a él. 

-Intentamos buscarte, Harry. De verdad que sí -se justificó su... _padrino_.- ¡Pero no encontramos ninguna señal sobre ti! Ni siquiera hechizos de adivinación pudieron rastrearte. Pensamos lo peor. 

Por supuesto que no. Su padre no dejaría que los encontraran tan fácilmente. 

-¿Entonces por qué ahora sí? -intentó calmarse. 

Sí sabía la _verdadera_ razón, pero fingiendo ser el muchacho ignorante que debía ser, no pudo evitar poner en problemas a los dos adultos. 

Una sonrisa sádica interna. 

Tener de padrino a Sirius Black. 

El hijo de Lord Voldemort tenía como padrino a la cabeza de los aurores. 

Algo irónico si lo pensabas así... 

-Dumbledore opina que... -comenzó a explicar el licántropo. Se detuvo al ver la expresión perdida del niño.- Albus Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts, Harry. Es un hombre muy inteligente y culto... 

Bla bla bla... 

Sí claro... Resalten las cualidades más bondadosas del vejete. Como si a él le interesara saberlas. 

Padrino, ¿no? 

¿Acaso eso significaba... _familia_? 

Escalofrío al recordar a los Dursleys. 

-Él piensa que podría ser debido a tus padres, Harry. Verás, los deseos más profundos y desesperados que tenemos al... morir -una sombra ensombreció su rostro.- En el preciso instante en que... -su rostro se distorsionó en dolor- el espíritu deja el cuerpo, son muy potentes. Es magia antigua y muy poderosa. Según su teoría, uno de tus padres, o ambos, debieron de haber deseado que nadie te encontrara. Creyendo en ese pequeñísimo instante que aquello sería lo mejor para ti. Lo cual se tradujo a poner una invisible barrera alrededor tuyo, evitando todo posible contacto con el mundo mágico. 

Interesante, y ridícula, era la teoría del viejo. 

-¿Cómo pueden creer eso? -preguntó burlonamente. 

Soltó una risita que no pudo contener a tiempo. 

Ambos aurores lo miraron seriamente. 

-La magia puede ser muy poderosa en ocasiones, Harry -Lupin lo miró a los ojos.- Cuando aprendas más sobre ella en Hogwarts, estoy seguro que no dudarás del increíble alcance que ésta tiene. 

Harry tragó saliva y asientió avergonzado. 

¿Cómo se le pudo escapar eso? 

Maldición, debía de cuidar su boca en todo a lo que Dumbledore se refería. No estaría bien hablar mal del viejo frente a estas personas. Lo idolatraban. 

-¿Y por qué me pudieron encontrar ahora? -intentó cambiar de tema. 

-Bueno... -una expresión de concentración en el rostro de Lupin.- Dadas las circunstancias de tu presente situación... 

Harry frunció el ceño. No entendía a lo que se refería. 

-¿Te sientes solo y abandonado? 

La pregunta fue tan directa e íntima que lo sorprendió. 

Bajó la mirada y se mantuvo callado, permitiendo que el silencio tomara control. 

Los aurores tomaron esto como una afirmación. 

-Eso explicaría por qué te pudimos encontrar ahora. 

-¿Ah? 

-A que tu magia sobrepasó aquella de tus padres -explicó triunfalmente el hombre lobo.- Obviamente al desear contacto con otras personas, inconscientemente tus poderes se manifestaron. Lograron sobrepasar la barrera de protección que tenías y nos permitió encontrarte justo para tu entrada a Hogwarts. 

El niño asintió la cabeza, fingiendo no entender del todo. 

Realmente era creativo este auror... 

Se burló internamente. 

*** 

Finalmente llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. 

Le pareció oír un "_Obliviate_" de parte de Black hacia el taxista _muggle_, pero decidió ignorarlo. 

Como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo cientos de veces... 

Atravesaron los potentes conjuros de protección alrededor del lugar. Harry pudo sentir cómo la densa fuerza pegajosa penetraba su piel. 

Suspiró internamente. 

No había visitado el callejón Diagón desde el ataque que Tom hizo. De alguna manera le recordaba su estúpido, _estúpido_ error con Severus Snape. 

Black y Lupin saludaron a varios conocidos en el restaurante, todos mostrando su respeto ante el par de jóvenes aurores. Muchos miraron con curiosidad al niño. 

Harry se sintió vulnerable y nervioso. 

¿Y si alguien lo reconocía por las únicas tres veces que pasó por esa puerta? 

Se pegó a Black, intentando esconder su rostro en la vestimenta _muggle_ que estaba utilizando. 

Al parecer, el auror tomó esto como un símbolo de temor ante algo desconocido, pues lo abrazó contra sí y frotó cariñosamente su espalda. 

El niño no dijo nada, permitiéndose disfrutar del cálido contacto. 

No faltó mucho para llegar al destartalado callejón que daba acceso a la zona comercial de Londres. 

Observó con una careta de emoción cómo la pared desaparecía ante sus ojos. 

-El callejón Diagón... -anunció Black. 

* * *

Maldición... este capítulo me tuvo bloqueada muchos, MUCHOS, días. No lograba visualizar la escena en que Remus, Sirius, Harry y la niñera lograban convivir bajo un mismo techo (aunque sea por un par de horas). Ok. Estoy conciente que NO he respondido todas sus preguntas ^^;; (no me peguen!!) Okie... Aún faltan explicaciones... A ver si me las nombran todas para no olvidarme... T_T Yo creo que ya sé que le va a pedir Harry como regalo de cumpleaños... ^.- Veremos qué más sucede... La verdad es que tenía programado terminar este capítulo con las compras en el callejón Diagón... pero ya son 26 páginas sin ningún comentario al respeto ¬¬ Y me pareció demasiado largo. Gracias de nuevo a **Aspy** por su gran ayuda!! Robé GRAN parte de su tiempo para poder pulir este capítulo hasta algo respetable. Te debo la vida!! T_T (sin ti, creo que la gente me hubiera matado jejeje ^^;;) 


	19. De Compras y Conocidos

Bueno... ya saben. Los personajes, y demás reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a su autora y a quienes ella quiera vender sus derechos. Aun cuando no esté de acuerdo con las películas porque tratan a Tom Riddle como un chiquillo inexperimentado y sin pura astucia en realidad. Que humillación! (y Voldiepoo está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo! ¬¬). 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Ianthe**: ^^;; Mira que no debiste de haberte apurado... ya que me demorado como un mes entero para hacer el update... *Oops!* En fin... Me alegro que me hayas apoyado durante mis vacaciones (y no presionado, lo aprecio muchisimo ^.^) Y si. _Aspy _es oficialmente, mi lectora beta... Y comparto ahora muchas cosas con ella. Asi que... *ejem* Ella tambien mete mano en esta historia ^.^ (Claro que yo tengo la ultima palabra... XD). Jejejeje. Lo que planteas sobre Demy es interesante! ^.^ Pero dudo mucho que Voldiepoo la deje libre... jejeje ^.- (te lo imaginas? ^^;;) Ademas... como que ella tiene la esperanza que va a regresar, así que intentará no meterse en problemas con Tom. (Y si... Demy no sabria disimular que conoce a Harry. Aunque no seria tan exagerada como Dobby ^^;;). Acertaste con lo de la escoba!! ^.^ (Ya lee el capi para ver que dicen Remus y Sirius sobre las restricciones). Y yo prefiero los gatos ^^;; Oh bueno... sere sincera, prefiero los lobos ^.- Je. Y no. Dudo que cualquiera de los aurores haya "aparecido" frente al padre del niño, aun si Remus no metia la pata... Ya que estan esperando que el padre no tome la magia como algo... amenazador. Si se entera el *muggle* que los magos pueden entrar facilmente en las casas... ¿te imaginas? O_o Por ello, preferirian no darle un "choque" con la realidad XD Ah. Tomare tu idea para explicar algo del ataque al callejón Diagón... Claro que con su debido crédito. No hay mayor honor para una escritora, que ver a los lectores formular conclusiones y teorias propias ^-^ (Y hay que admitirlo, tu eres una de las que mas teorias y sugerencias propone ^.-)  
**kate**: Ok. Ya explico lo que no has entendido, no te preocupes ^.^ Si aún así no entiendes, me avisas, si? Jejeje. Este capi es casi enteramente con Lupin y Sirius, asi que espero que te guste ^.^ Y no... se van de su casa, pero regresan otro dia, tras lo cual se lo llevan en un taxi muggle a comprar sus utiles al callejon Diagón. Ya veremos que dirá el sombrero sobre las casas para Harry ^.- (Y si, el niño quiere ir a Gryffindor...). Lamento demorarme, espero me perdones T_T Y Hogwarts aun no pudo ser aqui. Lo siento de nuevo... *sigh* En el proximo viene sin falta, lo prometo! (Aunque no sé si alcanzará la selección también... hmmm... creo que sí)  
**Selene**: T_T Si que me he demorado, no? *sigh* Oh bueno... Jejeje... tu que crees que pasara? Se encariñara con Sirius y Remus o no? ^.^ Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review *aun* cuando estas apurada ^.^ (yo la verdad que no lo hago ^^U) Y como siempre... lamento la demora. Y gracias Selene. Espero que este te guste. Me tomo un monton de condenado tiempo hacerlo ¬¬ (Alguien debe de pagar...).  
**Katie Lupin**: Jejeje... Por lo de las letras, tienes que cuidar de no utilizar "" porque sino, no sale todo lo que has puesto luego... =( Y si. El capitulo anterior no era tan depresivo ^^;; (no sé si estare perdiendo mi toque T_T), y este tampoco, asi que no te preocupes ^.^ Y mi egocentrismo *si* llega a niveles insospechados... Como no tienes ni idea! ^^;; Pero aun no decido trabajar en ello =P Sorry... me demore demasiado...  
**Arabella Figg Kalabaza**: No, Arabella. No abandone la historia (gracias por el e-mail a propósito! Me hace recordar que hay personas esperandome ^.^) Y si... creo que si te llegue a matar ^^U Oh bueno... Me alegro que tu no me quieras matar a mi ^.^ Si no entendiste la escena con Arabella en el capi anterior, lee mi *extensa* explicación ^^;; Jojojo... me cuesta mucho manejarlo (la actuación de Harry y sus pensamientos internos)!! Por eso mismo que ahora me demoro bastante en los capitulos (aunque este ha sido porque la vida real a veces mata *asiente* Efectivamente). Y ya veremos mas facetas de los aurores, de Harry (que a veces baja la guardia) y... otros personajes que entraran a escena proximamente. Lastima que Voldie no salga mucho ahora T_T Lamento la demora... espero me perdones ;_;  
**Naiko**: Si. Se que era mejor que el anterior. Ese era una caca XD Y la Orden la menciono desde el capi en que Harry tiene 7 años y es presentado al Circulo ^^;; Pero tienes razón, ahora si la vemos un poco más de cerca, no? ^.^ Jejeje. Si. Me gustó mucho la idea del café... ^.- Demuestra su personalidad y da que pensar a los aurores. Jajajaja. Si Remus se entera con quien hablo!! La que se arma XD Si. La visita de los aurores fue imprevista. No pensaron que irían ellos a buscarlo... Después de todo, Voldie no sabe que Sirius Black es el padrino del niño ^^U (y no sé cuando se va a enterar, tampoco ^^U) Y si!! Yo tambien adoro a este niño... es tan lindo!! XD *sigh* Lo del callejón diagón me fue imposible de poner, pero la varita si aparece... disfrutala. ^^;; Y si. Luego me arrepenti de cortar el capi con la entrada al callejon... No sabía como continuarla ^^U   
**Luna**: Creo que ya no escribo tan rapido, no? ^^U Si... un mes fue demasiado... Espero regresar a mi ritmo usual ahora... Jejeje. Te gusta Remus y Sirius? ^.^ No cabe decir que en este fic sufriran algo, verdad? (te advierto... ^^;;) La razón por la que Harry se interpone ante la cruciatus es otra, Luna. Nada que ver con su buen corazón (al menos no en esta ocasión). Lee mi gran explicación más abajo para que sepas a qué me refiero... Y si. Soy sádica por hacerlo sufrir a Harry asi XD (pero en este fic, todos sufren...). Y SI!!! TIENES TODA LA RAZON!!! Esa conversacion (la de H-S-R) fue con la peor que tuve que lidiar T_T Todo un trauma, querida! -_- Jejeje. Y si. Parecen los perdidos... pero no te preocupes, que no seran los unicos perdidos en el fic XD Y si. Los encantos de Riddle se heredan, querida. Ya me imagino lo que Voldie le ha enseñado a Harry para que aprenda a fingir ^.^ (Sino, con lo poco que ya sabia para el capi de los helados en el mall...) Y ni creas que las vidas de los aurores son fáciles. Es obvio que la tienen reñida... mira que con Voldie en el mundo... y ellos siendo aurores... pues las cosas no andan tan bien, verdad? O_o Pero al menos Sirius está mejor que en los libros... ^.^ (y pronto entrará en una obsesión de autoprotección con su ahijado... jejeje... ^.-) Bueno, Hogwarts en el siguiente episodio... este es full Diagón. Y si... T_T Se declararon en huelga (mis musas) y se fueron de vacaciones a Hawaii... ¬¬ Malditas...!!  
**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl**: Si bueno... Me alegro al menos de ser afortunada entonces, ya que la mayoria que me escribe, me da algo mas que "me encantó, sigue así" ^.^ Y eso me da gran placer, sabes? (Por eso que diligentemente respondo reviews cada capi... aunque ultimamente se ponen bien larguitos... ^^;;) Jejeje. Y yo tambien intento dejar algo largos. Todo depende de si lo hago en español o en ingles... en ingles no son *tan* largos, pero escribo mas que el comun de la gente (has leido los reviews en ingles? Son de una sola linea la gran mayoria O_O) En español intento opinar mas... pero todo depende de mi estado de humor. De si quiero o no escribir mucho ese dia... Aunque intento de todas maneras escribir mas. Jejeje... Otro fic con Harry!cicatriz+Voldie!papi? ^.^ Cual? Quiero leerlo!! Me encantan este tipo de fics... (aunque muy pocos son buenos... o continuados T_T) Que hay con la traduccion del Yule Ball? (Yo solo he leido los libros en ingles... y la unica parte de GoF que lei en español, es la de la esfinge... por curiosidad... AGGG! ¬¬ que asco!). Quien entro en los seis? ^^;; Pues por ahora que lo mantengo secreto (porque no lo se ^^U) y a el (Voldie) le va a resbalar que le tires el cruciatus a Harry... total? El mismo lo hace XD Jajajaja... Y Harry en gryffindor... esa es su eleccion, chica. Hay que respetarla, mira que el mismo Voldie lo hizo (le costó, pero lo hizo ^^U) Jajajaja... Ya... hay bastantes fans de Snape aquí, no? Uyy... que me van a matar porque Harry no le tiene mucho aprecio (ni Sirius ^^;;). *risas* Me he reido con lo "Piensate _bien_ lo de gryffindor, Harry" XD Y si... si AU-Harry hubiera ido al canon y hubiera sabido que Ginny lo atormentaría así... pues ni comienzo a imaginar lo que le haría XD (Y yo que odio a Ginny!! Hmm.... ideas para la secuela... ^.^) Jo. Voldie como Lucius? No sé... lo dudo... Ya que para mí que Draco es un engreído-hijo-de-papá, y como que Voldie no lo engrie demasiado a Harry... Aunque el trato un poco frívolo puede ser algo para hacer analogía ^.^ Si tú estas obsesionada con los Malfoys, yo lo estoy con los Riddles! XD) ^^;; Acaso tanto te agrada Nagini? (Lamento informarte que no aparecerá mucho a partir de ahora...). *risas* Sesiones de vomitos, no? Es que Harry esta embarazado XD *grrr* Ni hablar de la traducción al español!! ¬¬ Esa es asquerosa... mira que con el Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ya estoy que me ahogo en mi propio vomito ¬¬ Ah... bueno, me alegro de tener una vena comica por ahi bien escondida =P Aunque desearía poder emplearla "at will" ^^;; Lamentablemente la faceta de actor de Harry es _demasiado_ difícil de manejar. Sería mucho más facil que fuera como Draco y mande a la m... todo el mundo para poder ser su usual ser sarcastico, frio, explosivo y... malo? ^^U Pero entonces los problemas que habrían ^^;; Yo creo que Sirius discutió bien con Remus sobre *quién* hablaría al padre de Harry... ^.^ (Ninguno de los dos quería poner en peligro el permiso para que vaya...). Y por razones _obvias_ ganó Remus ^^;; El ataque de Tom por lo de "Padrino" ya va a venir (creo... ojala que no me demore ahora..). Aun no llega a Hogwarts.. lo siento T_T En el siguiente capi, lo prometo! Si. El profesor de DADA será alguien conocido... Yo odio los personajes originales! Puaj. Y lamento la demora T_T  
**Naraya Vector**: Pues yo no me acuerdo recibir tu e-mail... (o si? Si no te lo respondi es que no lo recibi T_T) Ya introduciré a Ron en el siguiente capi... aquí no pudo entrar ^^U Si lei una de tus historias. Lamento que la otra no. Odio el romance ^^;; Y más aún si es HarryxHermione o HarryxGinny. Lo siento... ^^;; A ver, mandame otro e-mail esta vez, si? A ver si me llega... T_T Y gracias por leer mi historia! Me halagas ^.^   
**Kary**: No te preocupes... Con tal que me dejes un review no me quejo ^.^ Me agrada saber que hay gente leyendo mi historia, me da fuerzas para continuarla (que si no hubiera tanta gente, de seguro que ni la continuaba, con todos los estudios encima T_T) Y llegaste a entender por qué Harry tenia esa forma en la reunión con los mortífagos? (sino, hay más abajo una nota para que sepas por qué ^.^) Si. El niño es buen actor... aunque aún así se le escapan detalles que un ojo atento puede captar... Esperemos que no haya nadie vigilándolo ^^;; Y estoy de acuerdo contigo!! Remus y Sirius andaban demasiado emocionados como para darse cuenta de los detalles que suelta Harry en esta ocasión ^.^ Aunque de seguro Remus clasifica una que otra como "curiosidad" (como el café... ^.-) Tienes razón. Ninguno de los dos se imagina que Voldiepoo lo ha criado... Jejeje. Fue divertida escribir la escena telefonica ^.^ Como no tienes ni idea! Esa parte practicamente me vino a la mente... no luché con ella (no como en este capi que sí luche con *todas y cada una* de las escenas ¬¬) Ya veremos que opina el sombrero sobre las casas para Harry ^.^ No estoy segura si me alcanzará en el próximo capi... hmm... ojalá que sí. =D Si. Despues de los Dursleys, Harry mira con ojos sospechos a los muggles... pobrecito -_- Ya leeras sobre las actitudes de cada uno de los personajes que mencionas. Aquí al menos aparece uno de ellos... No se nota casi nada, pero es el comienzo. Jejeje. Y aciertas. Con Draco, Harry no va a llevarse bien... ^.- Jo. No ves la "cara" a Remus y Sirius por lo de la varita... ya que Harry esta de espaldas a ellos XD Pero lee la escena. Gracias y bienvenida a la locura de una autora llamada kandra ^.-  
**Parvati**: Gracias! ^.^ Yo no he estado *tan* bien, pero al menos he podido escribir algo finalmente! (Estaba con duda que si los capis que publico semanalmente en HA me iban a llegar a alcanzar aquí XD Felizmente que no!) Es la primera vez que dejas un review? Me siento honrada que mi historia sea la primera, entonces ^.^ Jejeje. Si... RA es medio extraño. Lástima que ahora esté en nada. Media aburrida ando con esa historia... no me viene la inspiración, no sé por qué ^^;; (Aunque intentare continuarla, si? Sólo que tengo otras historias que avanzar primero...) Gracias por el comentario de DOP ^.^ Este fic es mi querido hijo. Le tengo mucho aprecio. A él y a todos los personajes protagónicos, practicamente. Incluyendo a Harry, Voldie, Nagini, Demy, los Lestrange, Barty (sé que no lo he mostrado mucho... pero le tengo cariño por cómo lo he visualizado)... ahora le agarraré más amor a los personajes que vienen.. como Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Draco y quien sabe qué mas? (Si sé, pero no diré XD). Y para que la presión no me importe demasiado es que me tomé unas vacaciones... de esta manera me dio una especie de "indiferencia" con la que puedo trabajar tranquila ^^;; Lamento no leer tus fics, Parvati. No me gusta el romance... y peor aún si es HarryxHermione -_- (o HxGinny ¬¬) como te debes de haber enterado si es que entras a los foros de HA... Y por cierto. Recibiste mi e-mail?  
**Lora Chang**: Si.. Harry puede llegar a ser falso. Tom... bueno, él ya es de por sí, falso XD Y si.. pobechitos que andan perdidos sobre la verdadera naturaleza del chico. Pero como andan emocionados por encontrar _vivo_ a Harry, no les puedes culpar, no? ^.^ Y lamento la demora... *sigh*  
**Caila-C**: Ser mala es uno de mis pasatiempos en la vida cibernética XD Jajaja... Si. Harry piensa sus comentarios para sí mismo, y a veces lo llevan por las nubes cuando no le conviene ^^;; Oh bueno... es una manera que tengo de demostrar el conflicto que hay. Harry actúa y habla MUY diferente de cómo piensa. Y quiero que ustedes se den cuenta de las _grandes_ diferencias que hay. Por esa razón es que dejo que Harry piense para sí mismo... porque realmente me sería mucho más fácil hacer hueco al muchacho y no escribir qué es lo que él opina de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor... Jejeje. Si. Dumbledores es un *idolo* y más que semi-dios, creo yo. Es el dios encarnado XD Jajaja... Mientras mi adorado Voldie es el demonio T_T Jejeje. Y lo que me has dicho... pues Voldie a encontrado la manera de derrotar a Dumbli... quizas no por su mano, pero por su motivacion de todas maneras... que es lo que piensas que mando a hacer a Harry en Hogwarts? ^.^ Y el final ya está pensado. Y nada me lo va a cambiar XD Hmm... la relación Harry-Dumbledore... ya la verás más tarde. Y no creo que el niño ingrese a la OdF, después de todo, sólo tiene 11 años! Jajajaja... pregunta con confianza que luego huyo!! XD Y lamento la demora T_T   
**Aspy**!!!! Jejeje... vas a seguir dejando review? Si después de todo, tú llegas a leer las versiones previas a este capi "oficial" y de seguro que revisas la última versión (lo que cambio ha de ser mínimo, no? Es más QUE HACES LEYENDO ÉSTA, si es PRÁCTICAMENTE la misma!!! Salteate el fic ^^;;) Jajajaja... Si, lo se. Soy terca, obstinada y cabeza dura... jejeje. Yo quería mi escena oscura y la puse.. contra fuego y marea (osea tú XD). Y si nadie la entiende... pues la explico, cuál es el problema? XD Jejeje. Nagini, eh? Me pregunto si me querra regalar mi mama una serpiente para navidad...? Hmm... ^^;; Si. A mí también me enternece cuando Harry se esconde tras Sirius... *lindo* ^-^ Jajajaja... La escena de la muggle-niñera, y cuando el niño la protege... pues a mi tampoco me gusta XD Pero ese capi fue un completo fastidio (igual que éste, al parecer la maldición continua... T_T), así que no me importó poner cualquier cosa para quitármelo de encima ^^;; (y nadie se ha quejado, así que vamos bien... jajaja... XD) Pero SIEMPRE pondré tu nombre!!! A mi me gusta dar crédito a las personas que se lo merecen... facil que al final hago una larga lista de agradecimientos con el último capi del fic ^.^ 168?! o.O Si que es un gran numerito, no? A mí tambien me sorprende, considerando que he obtenido más de 20 reviews con este ultimo capi, claro que me tardado más de un mes en escribir la continuación, pero... ^^;; (ya estoy en 181 o.O) Llegaremos a los 200 para el final del fic? ^.^ (no lo dudo...) Y ya que me diste permiso (y ahora sabes los secretos de la historia ¬¬), no te preocupes que te esclavizaré a mi computadora XD Jajajaja... (Rayos, te mandé la otra revisión del capi como a las 3:30am y ahora son las 6:30am y continúo escribiendo respuestas!! -_- Ya me duele la muñeca izquierda, y esto es sin mentirte Aspy... Creo que esto se está poniendo peligroso para mi salud XD ffiuuuu... al menos no recibí amenazas de muerte! ^.^ Eso si asusta... Jajajajaa...) Seguirás oyendo de mí, eso sin duda ^.- ya... te estoy mandando un e-mail con las respuestas a ciertas cosas... creo. Espero ya que aun no lo escribo y me duele la mano de tanto tipear T_T  
**kitiara**: ^.^ Gracias por el halago. Vez que no he abandonado el fic? (No como las malas lenguas hablaban... ¬¬) Y espero que todo siga avanzando... (a un paso más rapido T_T). Gracias por el review! Y espero que te guste la continuación...  
**Lina Saotome**: T_T Mi mente si que estaba en nada durante todo este mes _en blanco_ *sigh* Me hablabas de acentos? ^^;; Pues, yo no necesito verlos para entender lo que dices... (Es más, mi cabeza -y manos- están tan entumecidas que son pocos los acentos que estoy colocando... solamente los suficientes para dejar mi conciencia tranquila ^^;;) Oh bueno... pero si nos vemos casi todos los dias por msn! Si te olvidaste del review, no le veo el por qué has de ser tan formal ^.^ (despues de todo, no tengo mucha gente en mi ventana de msn... aunque ultimamente a ido en aumento o.O) Gracias por el esfuerzo de escribir largamente (?! suena bien? o_O Que importa!... ^^;;) en el review anterior. Lo agradezco ^.^ Jejeje. Creo que es bastante obvio que Harry le agarrará cariño a Sirius y viceversa... la pregunta es qué hará después? o.O Jajaja... XD Es que deseaba compartir mi vision de slytherin!Dumbledore ^.- (y en este fic es lo opuesto, querida Lina, asi que no te preocupes...), y lo se. Ya te imaginas como veia yo a todos los Dumblis? Me alegro que la maldicion haya sido pasada a otra generación XD Oh... ese cabo suelto... el de la niñera, no? Supongo que a Remus y Sirius no le importa mucho que *ella* este convencida, sólo importa que el padre quiera dar su autorización para enviar a Harry a Hogwarts... ^^;; Me vas a querer matar por la demora... jejeje. Oh bueno... ya estoy preparada para todos los griterios que soltara este capi... (despues de un mes de ausencia... uh..? Esta bien escrito? o.O Ya ni se... T_T).  
**Cris**!! ^.^ Jejeje. Has de haberte demorado bastante para leer este fic, no? XD Es que es un poco larguito. Me alegro que te haya gustado ^.^ Y si... a todas les da pena el pobre de Harry ^^;; En serio te pareció cada capítulo interesante? ^.^ Gracias!! (Aunque ahora dudo si esté te parecera igual de interesante =S) Y Cual final te refieres? o.O El final del capi anterior? Cuando se queda en "El callejón diagón.."? U otro? Jejeje. No voy ni a confirmar ni a desmentir tu afirmación. Sería fatal de mi parte compartir un dato tan importante como ese, no crees? ^^;; Y si, van a salir Hermione y Ron, no desesperes... Como dije antes, yo no podría separar al trío. Gracias Cris. Continuaré escribiendo... aunque ya sabes como a andado mi inspiración estos dias T_T  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Me duele la mano de tanto tipear T_T (no, realmente es la muñeca la que me duele o.O) Jejeje. Me alegro que hayas leido el capi... (y lamento nuevamente la *gran* demora). Jejeje... No entiendo? Hay personas que _quieren_ que Harry le tome cariño a Siriur, y otras que _no_ ^^;; Bueno, el hecho es que creo que sera bastante obvio que va a pasar de modo que se cree el conflicto, no? Y Harry podría refutarte eso de "única familia que le queda" ^^;; Si. Harry se aburre con las explicaciones básicas que le dan. Hmm.. me pregunto cómo será en clases? Fácil que se aburre también... ¬¬ Jajajaja. Con Hedwig he tenido problemas... lee la nota al final (cuando acaba el capi) para que veas POR QUE he tenido problemas... El trio se conocera pronto. ^.^ Aunque de manera diferente... Jejeje. Si... Tom es cruel en realidad. Si que le pregunto *cada cosa* a Remus para hacerlo entrar en apuros XD y anda celoso ultimamente... que pasara con el padrino? XD *Ejem* Si, Srta. Mimi, usted anda un poquito distraida... Ambos aurores saben que el traidor _fue_ Peter, el yacer muerto con la dark mark en el brazo y junto a los cadaveres de Lily y James como que lo delata, no crees? Razon por la que no lo mencionan en todo lo que va de su aparicion. Para ellos, Peter ya *no* forma parte de los Medoreadores. Sip. Escena de varita presente en este capi ^.^ Y jejeje. Ya hay final pensado, asi que no te preocupes... (pero no te la voy a decir XD) Estas en toda la razon... Harry tiene conflicto interno. El bien y el mal luchan constantemente en su persona. Por eso digo que es un personaje con una variedad de gris... aunque ultimamente anda mas negro que otra cosa... ¬¬ *sonrojo* En serio? Gracias por el honor de otorgarme reviews largos. Lo agradezco! *hace reverencia* ^^;; Si... querras matarme (al igual que la mayoria de la gente), porque encima que me demoro mucho, el callejón diagón es lo unico que presento ^^;;; Oh bueno... espero llegar hasta la selección en el próximo capi =P Gracias por el largo review! (A mi me cansa la mano de tanto responder ^^;;) Espero que te agrade este capi... *Sigh* Aunque tengo razones para dudar que a alguien le guste T_T  
**kento**: Guau. Todo de un solo tirón? (has de haber tenido mucho tiempo libre XD) Jejeje. Yo tambien amo al Harry de esta historia (creo que por eso lo hice así ^^;;) Y me encantan las historias con dark!Harry... ^.- (se notan?) Jejeje... pues sabes? Ahora empiezo a opinar lo mismo que tú sobre las clases... ¬¬ Y ahora qué hare? Hmm... Ya buscaré una manera de no hacerlo *tan* aburrido. Gracias por venir, y bienvenido seas a la travesía ^.^ Espero que te siga gustando DOP.  
**Malaki**: Lamento no haber tenido tiempo para enviarte un e-mail. Con los estudios y los finales acercándose... pues... como que no me dio el tiempo ¬¬. Y si. Sigo escribiendo, no te preocupes, que voy a _acabar_ las historias... (aunque sea de aquí a unos años ^^;;) Espero que te siga gustando, y por supuesto, te doy la bienvenida ^.^ Lamento la demora...*sigh*  
**Lucil**: T_T Me demoré mucho en postear... (supongo que sufrire tus preguntas ahora, eh? ^^;;) Jajaja. Y si. Ya tocaba postear... ^^;; Sorry, vida real se interfirió en mis planes... ¬¬ Harry no revelará que Sirius es su padrino hasta cierto tiempo... (creo, aun no estoy segura, he de conversar con el niño). Por que? ^.^ *susurro: Voldie anda celoso* ^.- Con lo de Hedwig... pues estoy teniendo mis dudas... ¬¬ (ya leeras mas abajo por que). Que si hay otro espia _importante_? Pues... está Harry y Snape, si a eso te refieres... ^^;; Y los demás son... bueno, aprendices de mortifagos o de muy bajo nivel ^.^ Supongo que Harry tendrá sus encuentros con ellos ^.- Quirrell? Je. He ahí una pregunta interesante. No. No aparece Quirrell en todo lo que tengo visualizado hasta ahora. *se encoge de hombros* Trellawney? Pues querida Lucil, Adivinación no es sino hasta tercer año ^^;; (aunque si quiere un encuentro... pues podría arreglarlo ^.-) Dumbledore? Pues en el siguiente capi, sin falta ^.^ *ejem* YA existe la Orden del Fenix XD (Arabella era una de sus miembros, lo mismo que Remus y Lupin, y estos datos son mencionados dentro del fic ^^;;) Personajes nuevos de importancia? o.O Agg, no! ¬¬ No me gustan los OC (original characters) que son protagonistas o de papeles importantes... Secundarios es una cosa, pero importantes? o.O Lo dudo. Las preguntas que no he respondido es porque se contestan a sí mismas en este capítulo ^.- (a ver si recuerdas cuáles eran antes de comenzar a leer XD). Gracias Lucil. Me encantan tus preguntas ^.^ (ya sabes que me encanta que me las hagan ^.-)  
**elenwe**: Pues actualizo ahorita ^^;; Gracias por el review. Y yo tambien tengo ganas de mostrar todo eso... aunque aun estoy con dudas sobre Hedwig. Espero que te guste... ^.^  
**Arwen**: ^^;; Me honras al decir "en mi vida", pero no es algo exagerado? Como ya te dije... aun no te creo eso de llorar, reir, y demas ^^;; Pero bueno... tendré que tomar tu palabra XD Ya mira que no has tenido que esperar mucho... no como otros a los que he tenido como un mes sin actualización ^^;; Ya te comenté lo de ser escritora (y como tengo las manos entumecidas, no lo vuelto a repetir ^^;;) *sigh* Ya continuaremos hablando... me siento cansada T_T  
**Cathain**: Tarde? A la hora que lo mandaste *aun* estaba conectada y desde esa hora estoy despierta! (ya son las 7:30am...) Todo este tiempo he estado respondiendo reviews... T_T (si que cansan...) Te lo recomendaron? Y puedo saber quien o como te lo recomendaron? ^.^ (Curiosidad...) Y a que te refieres con "el 1ro que leo de est tipo", qué tipo? ^.^ (quiero escucharlo de tus palabras ^^;;) Gracias... y si... yo tambien ando esperando el 5to libro ¬¬ que por eso escribi este fic... (andaba aburrida XD). Muchisimas gracias por todo... y ahora si. Termino los reviews! *kandra salta de alegria* Ahora me voy a dormir, para levantarme dentro de unos 12 horas, continuar con las notas de autora *sigh*... *murmura a sí misma: faltan las notas de Hedwig...* y revisar correo para ver si Aspy me ha respondido... Reviso el capi una vez más... añado todo lo que tengo que añadir... Lo paso a HTML... y lo posteo en ff.net (finalmente!) ^.^ *sigh* Espero que pueda ser hoy... (o al menos en la madrugada del martes ^^;;) Pero quien sabe? A lo mejor Aspy me da con katana T_T y entonces serán un par de días más... ^^;;  
**dark maria**: ^^;;;; POR QUE TODOS QUIEREN MATARME? T_T *snif* En fin… aqui esta el siguiente capi… Espero que me tengas paciencia. No es muy interesante, si? Voldie aun no se entera lo de Sirius. Y si, Harry tiene la misma varita que en los libros. El otro fic? Pues... el otro fic esta paralizado por el momento. Espero que me venga la inspiración pronto.  
**soujiro**: Pues... en realidad, veas como lo veas, el final de esta historia no va a ser feliz. No puede ser feliz. De cualquier lado que lo veas. Al menos para los personajes involucrados... De por sí, Sirius&Remus estan en contra de Tom... y Harry esta en medio. Asi que cualquier lado que gane (o si se ve que gana XD), va a producir un personaje *importante* en la historia que se quede mal parado. Si no me crees... te reto a que crees un final en el que TODOS se queden felices y contentos (y no dejando de lado su personalidad... nada de Tom-se-vuelve-bueno o cosas asi... ¬¬). 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Compras y Conocidos_

Ughh..... LO SIENTO!!!!!!! *kandra se pone de rodillas y ruega por piedad*  
Estuve OCUPADISIMA con los estudios (no totalmente cierto, pero...)!! -_-   
Aparte se me fue la inspiración para escribir... Sin contar que no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. *sigh* Sinceramente, me vino una gran necesidad de tomarme unas vacaciones por el gran estrés que me dio el capi anterior (gracias a la Diosa que ya me paso! XD). Y de alguna manera se me dio mas ganas por dibujar que andar tipeando... Algo que no me sucedía desde hace _meses_  
Oh bueno... ya estoy de regreso! Y espero que esta vez si sea para quedarme.   
Chapen a mi musa!! No dejen que se escape!! ¬¬ Esa pequeña hadita se me escapo de las manos gran parte del tiempo. Por ello pido disculpas si el capi no convence a la gente... (Aunque **Aspy** me ayudó *otra vez* en la historia!! Asi que no está tan mal como originalmente se encontraba...). 

BUAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
Sinceramente no hay nada interesante en este capi... Solo algunas de las interacciones de Harry con los aurores (se acuerdan de los personajes, verdad? Dime que no ha sido tanto tiempo... T_T), la introduccion a escena de tres futuros alumnos de Hogwarts, dos profesores, un encuentro no bienvenido, la escena de varitas, explicación del quidditch... y bueno... alguno que otro comentario sarcástico de Harry ^^;; (ya luego me diran si les pareció intrigante el capítulo de hoy... lo dudo -_-). *sigh* Y lo peor de todo... No hay ninguna escena oscura en todo lo ancho y largo del capitulo!!! ;_;  
(Si, ya se que muchos de ustedes estarán que dicen "Yeeeeeeeehh!!" Oh, bueno. Para aquellas personas que andaban diciendo que el fic ya tenia demasiadas escenas oscuras, pues regocíjense ya que en Hogwarts no habrán muchas oportunidades de ellas... Aunque ya me las arreglare para poner *ciertas* cosas... ñaca ñaca ^.-) 

*Sigh*  
Lamento no mostrar detalles del ataque!! ¬¬  
Lo siento (...nuevamente...).  
No me dio la inspiracion! No la pude estirar como una banda elástica a ver si llegaba a cumplir también con ese requisito del capi... T_T Para que me entiendan a lo que me refiero, sigan leyendo... Ah... y si quieren una idea elaborada de *cómo* sucedió el ataque... Pues lean la idea patentada por **Ianthe**:  
_"Y en cuanto al famoso ataque.. pues podría planearse un ataque escalonado... así todos podrían entrar y salir con trasladores, por ejemplo, aparece un grupo cerca del Caldero Chorreante, arma alboroto, etc, y luego cuando empiezan a llegar aurores al lugar se marchan, y aparecen otros en otro punto del callejón Diagon, como por ejemplo el cerca del Banco Gringotts y éstos se marchan también al cabo de un corto rato, y llegan otros (a otro punto),etcétera. Eso además crearía confusión."_  
Lamentablemente no les puedo dar mayores detalles... Pero he ahi una grata teoria de como pudo haber sido ^.^ Sip. Hasta Voldiepoo estuvo de acuerdo con ésta, y le ofrecería el sitio vacante en el Circulo de Sombras, si no fuera porque _Ianthe_ es muggle... Oh bueno. No se puede tener todo en la vida, no Voldie? ^^;; 

Ok. La primera escena del capi anterior... *sigh* Vengo explicando desde hace dos capis que es lo que sucede T_T Ah, bueno. He de admitirlo, a veces me gusta enredar mis escritos para que a los lectores les cueste entender que es lo que he escrito ^^;; (No realmente, pero si se que sera dificil de entender... y me da flojera parafrasearlo para que no lo sea -_- *no me maten!*). Ok... esto va a ser largo y... complicado de explicar (y por lo tanto de entender), asi que iremos por partes, si? ^.^  
1. Harry tiene visiones (si esta dormido) de cosas que suceden en ese momento. De que son las visiones? De Tom. Tom en las reuniones con los death eaters. Tom torturando a alguien. Tom en colera inmesurable... Tom. Jo. Se entiende hasta aqui? ^.^  
2. Estas visiones han dejado de ocurrir la gran parte de estos años. Por que? Por que Harry ha estado presente (y por lo tanto despierto) en las reuniones de mortifagos.  
3. Con el poder que ha adquirido Harry (o que a aprendido a manipular y controlar) y el creciente lazo psiquico que lo une a su "padre", sus visiones han evolucionado. A que me refiero con esto? A que ya no son simples visiones... Ya no es una pelicula en 2D que ve Harry en su cabeza. Ahora son *tridimensionales*. Aparte de ser 3D, le dan nuevas capacidades al niño...  
4. Cuales son? Je... algunas interesantes ^.^  
4.1. Puede hablar con Nagini mientras tiene una vision "in real time". Ojo: La serpiente puede escucharlo pero no verlo. Voldie no puede ni escucharlo ni verlo. El ambiente en esta forma solo posee tres colores característicos: Negro, rojo y verde. Y puede transladarse en la escena flotando su "atención" a otro lado. Claro que sin alejarse de Voldie, porque sino ocurre el punto 4.4.  
4.2. Si se concentra lo suficiente, Harry puede "materializarse" (no realmente) en la escena tridimensional. De esta manera, Nagini SI puede verlo y escucharlo. Del mismo modo que Tom también. Aqui el ambiente se vuelve "nitido" y se pueden distinguir mayores colores y formas delineadas. (Si les cuesta imaginarlo, veanlo como cuando Frodo se quita el Anillo de Sauron... -_- Algo parecido es...). Aqui Harry obtiene su forma "fisica" (una ilusion de ella, para ser precisa), y por lo tanto tiene manos, pies, ojos y demás. Cosas que NO tiene en el punto 4.1.  
4.3 Desventajas de la "materializacion"... Cuando el niño esta en esta nitida forma tiene "afinidad" con su padre... (no realmente, es con las *VICTIMAS* con las que tiene la afinidad). En otras palabras, si Tom utiliza cualquier clase de hechizo en cualquier otro ser vivo, Harry comparte las sensaciones con esa criatura... miles de veces más fuerte y concentrado gracias al lazo que lo une a Tom. (Y conociendo a Voldiepoo... pues... como que eso no es bueno, no? ^^U) Esa es la razon por la que Harry dice: "Con hechizos no!" e intenta interponerse a la Cruciatus... No se retuerce de dolor porque le haya "caido" (si se dieron cuenta, lo traspaso), sino porque Arabella sufria las consecuencias del hechizo, entonces, del mismo modo él. Que ocasiono esto? Que perdiera la concentracion... y se "desmaterializara", la cual es la razon por la que todo se sume en sombras nuevamente. Ademas de evitar que se pueda aferrar a la vision, razon por la que se levanta (y quien podria aferrarse a algo con dolor? o.O).   
4.4 Oh... el vomito... jejeje... Esa es la consecuencia por levantarse abruptamente del sueño. Ya bien sea porque se separó mas de una cantidad determinada de su fuente de origen (Voldie), o porque perdió la concentración. O cualquier otra razón que corte la conexión...  
5. Se entendio? Espero que si... miren todo el rollo que me he tirado ^^;; *sigh* Si no se entendio, por favor diganme que punto especificamente para aclarar mas el tema, si? Me parece que esto va a ser importante en el futuro... (*me parece*, no estoy segura)...  


Jejeje... Me preguntan sobre Arabella... ¿Que sucede con ella? Y ustedes que creen? *sonrisa diabolica* Lo dejo para que lo piensen... 

ATENCION SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS... Aquí NO HABRÁ ROMANCE!  
Repito, NO HAY ROMANCE.  
*ejem*  
Me entendieron? Este fic no tendrá ni una pizca de romance, así que ni se imaginen con qué pareja _puede_ que termine Harry... ¬¬ Odio leer el romance, y el escribirlo... pues... ya se imaginarán. Si es que este Harry llega a tener una relación amorosa (o siquiera *algo* que se le parezca), será en la secuela... y advierto, será de una tonalidad slash/yaoi. Ya que a mis ojos, Harry crecerá para llegar a ser una persona bisexual. Punto. Sin discusiones. No pienso cambiar esta característica futura del niño, ni pienso poner a alguien "cariñosa" con Harry. (El niño tiene sólo 11 años! ¬¬ Y con otras preocupaciones en la cabeza...). Incluso, en la misma secuela, NO será un punto importante del fic. Definitivamente NO. Será una característica más de la personalidad de Harry y nada más. (Puede que al final decida aprovechar este rasgo en él, pero dudo que sea romance).  
Además, Romance pueden encontrar en *cientos* de fics allá afuera... 

*sigh* Que si se encariña o no con Sirius? ^^;; Y ustedes que creen? ^.^ (Cuál sería el mejor curso de acción para complicar el conflicto interno de Harry? ^.-) He ahí la respuesta, queridas... 

Otra cosa antes de empezar este capítulo... ¬¬  
James... ¿Buscador o Cazador?  
James *es* Cazador en quidditch.  
Sí. Ya sé. En la película: _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ aparece como Buscador. Je. Este es *otro* de los nefastos errores de la peli (añadan otro a la lista). JKR en una entrevista dada a Scholastic (editorial de los libros en la versión americana), mencionó que la posición que jugaba James era Cazador. Ahora... a quién vamos a creer más? A la peli o a la autora? ^.- Aquí les pongo (en inglés y traducción), mis fuentes:  
~*~  
_"What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?  
James was Chaser."_  
---(traducción):  
_"¿Qué posición jugó James en el equipo Gryffindor de Quidditch? ¿Fue Buscador como Harry, o algo diferente?  
James fue Cazador."_  
>Scholastic: About the Author (http://www.scholastic.com/harrypotter/author/transcript2.htm)  
~*~  
_"James was an excellent Quidditch player. He was a Chaser for the Gryffindor team (Sch2). He received an award for Quidditch in 1973 (SS/f).   
(NOTE: In the film, James is said to be a Seeker (SS/f), but JKR stated that he was the Chaser in the second Scholastic interview)."_  
---(traducción):  
_"James fue un excelente jugador de Quidditch. Fue un Cazador para el equipo de Gryffindor (Sch2). Recibió un premio por Quidditch en 1973 (SS/f).   
(NOTA: En la película, se dice que James es un Buscador (SS/f), pero JKR declaró que era un Cazador en la segunda entrevista de Scholastic)."   
_ -The Harry Potter Lexicon ()   
Espero que eso responda sus dudas… ^.- (Ya que me advirtieron que este pedazo de información *podría* causar cierto caos y confusión... pero ya no, verdad? Al menos no a quien se da la molestia de leer todo mi rollo aquí... ¬¬) Como dato adicional, esta información es *completamente* válida, ya que de aquí es donde se extiende otras informaciones importantes para el canon (universo oficial), tales como el apellido de soltera de Lily (Evans), el segundo nombre de Harry (James), la casa de Lily (Gryffindor), y otros datos importantes que ya se dan por sentado. Si realmente deseas saber más sobre HP, es imperativo que sepas estos datos. 

Recuerden que **Aspy** ME AYUDO MUCHO con el capi!! Es una gran persona, con bastante paciencia y dedicación (me devolvía las revisiones al día siguiente... O.o). Sin ella, este capítulo no sería ni la mitad de bueno, ni entendible... Merece mucho credito. Espero que lo recuerden, ok?  
Ah. También gracias a **Naiko**. Increíble paciencia para leer el capi (una versión ante-anterior a esta, por cierto), y decirme abiertamente que le gustaba pero que arreglaría ciertas cosas (que de por hecho, intenté hacerlo). Ciertamente he de confesar... Siempre que intento postear un capi nuevo, hago que alguna de mis amigas conectadas lo lea primeramente... Es que me aterra publicar algo T_T Me tienen que dar el refuerzo psicológico y decirme "Está algo pasable", para poder decidir ponerlo. (Lástima que ahora lo posteo a las 6am, y NADIE este conectado... aparte de demorarse MUCHO para leer...). 

(Uy... sí que hay muchos términos en inglés, no? Oh, bueno... ^^;; Gran parte ya es conocida por ustedes, y la otra son los diferentes establecimientos del callejón Diagón...)  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso  
>_Death Eaters_: Mortífagos  
>_Quality Quidditch Supplies_: La tienda de quidditch en el callejón Diagón…  
>_Goblins_: Gnomos (creo que así lo tradujeron...)  
>_Padfoot_: Canuto  
>_Moony_: Lunático  
>_ Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_: Donde se compran las túnicas, los uniformes y demás... ^.^  
>_Muggleborns_: Nacido de muggles.  
>_Flourish and Blotts_: La librería donde compras los libros…  
>_Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor_: Heladería del callejón Diagón  
>_Mudbloods_: Sangre Sucias  
>_Parseltongue_: Lengua parsel  
>_Magical Menagerie__: La tienda de mascotas del callejón Diagón (nota: NO la de lechuzas).  
>__Eeylops Owl Emporium_: La tienda de lechuzas del callejón Diagón. 

~*~ 

-El callejón Diagón... -anunció Black. 

Un no tan demacrado panorama le dio la bienvenida. 

Qué decepción... 

Dos años fueron suficientes para reparar los daños... casi. 

Se aseguró de poner cara de asombro e incredulidad a todo el espectáculo ante él, mientras dirigía su atención a los edificios del centro comercial mágico de Londres. Muchos de ellos habían sido reconstruidos, notó. 

Black y Lupin sonrieron satisfechos ante su reacción. 

Evitó una sonrisa sarcástica. 

Muy inocentes y superficiales eran los hombres. 

Siguió silenciosamente a los aurores por la calle. 

Había una considerable cantidad de personas, con la época escolar tan cercana. Muchas de ellas se detenían a saludarlos. 

Era claro que Black y Lupin eran muy bien respetados por la sociedad mágica. Supuso que su declarada visión anti-Voldermortista era lo que ganaba su fama. 

Pero eso no importaba en el presente. 

_¿Cuántos muertos...?_

El ataque de su padre hacía unos años atrás había sido... parcialmente exitoso. 

Lograron invadir la avenida principal, causando completo caos y desorden. Algunas pocas tiendas eran testimonio de ello, sus fachadas marcadas por el fuego de la batalla. 

Las inversiones y negocios que usualmente se efectuaban en el callejón Diagón fueron puestas en alto. Nadie quería arriesgar su dinero (o vida) en un lugar que podría ser marcado como futuro blanco del _dark lord_. También pudieron dañar cierta parte de la estructura de Gringotts, con lo cual la economía del mundo mágico inglés entró en una profunda inestabilidad. Nadie estaba seguro de la fiabilidad del banco mágico... 

Su padre logró (con honores) su objetivo de dar un golpe a la moral de la gente. 

Los meses que siguieron al atentado, fueron tiempos de incertidumbre y duda para el mundo mágico. 

Sin embargo... 

La Orden del Fénix no fue tomada desprevenida. Al parecer hubo cierta fuga de información sobre la operación, pues parte de sus fuerzas lograron ser neutralizadas. Aunque Harry no lamentó en absoluto la pérdida de las tantas vidas de _death eaters_ en el proceso, su padre sí estuvo lívido en ira. 

Muchos seguidores terminaron en Azkaban, los más _afortunados _ siendo ejecutados por los propios aurores en la batalla. 

Lo peor fue que no lograron cumplir todo el objetivo propuesto. Del plan original, sólo llegaron a abarcar un... 40% del territorio. 

Por lo cual, los meses que siguieron a la faena, también fueron terribles para los seguidores de Voldemort. 

Harry trabajó más que nunca para descubrir a traidores dentro del propio Círculo de _Death Eaters_. Y orgullosamente puede admitir que logró atrapar a muchos miembros del Falso Círculo. 

Aunque algunos se le volvieron a escapar de entre sus dedos... 

Tal es el caso de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. 

Algún día... 

Notó que los aurores lo miraban expectante. 

Rayos. Debía acordarse de no distraerse en su presencia. 

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó simulando timidez. 

-A Gringotts, Harry. Te lo hemos estado diciendo hace más de cinco minutos -respondió pacientemente Black. 

-¿Gringotts? 

-El banco de los magos -respondió su pregunta Lupin, señalando a un impecable edificio de color blanco al final del callejón. 

-¿En serio? -un genuino tono curioso de parte del niño. 

Desde ese lugar , la estructura parecía una madre protectora resguardando a otras pequeñas tiendas a su alrededor. 

-Iremos a sacar un poco de fondos de tu cuenta, Harry -le informó Lupin. 

-¿Tengo una cuenta? -fingida sorpresa. 

Por supuesto que tenía una. ¿Cuántas veces su padre lo había mencionado? Con lo adinerado que fue James Potter... 

Emoción. 

Nunca había entrado al banco. 

No había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, Tom se encargaba de proporcionar el dinero. Él tenía sus propios métodos para recaudar fondos, y nunca lo había enviado a Gringotts. 

Después de una pequeña introducción a las _increíbles_ (...aburridas) criaturas que eran los _goblins_, Harry fue conducido por un pasaje hacia un extraño vehículo que acudió al silbido de Graphord, el representante del banco. 

¡El recorrido fue fantástico! 

Las cavernas... ¡geniales! Con sus propios laberintos y trampas subterráneas... El sonido del agua... La iluminación escasa... Sin contar la grandiosa velocidad del carro que enviaba adrenalina corriendo por sus venas... 

¡GENIALES! 

La sonrisa idiota aún se mantenía pegada a su rostro cuando llegaron a la superficie con deliciosas monedas esperando ser derrochadas. 

¡Quería volver a subir! 

Podrían decir que se olvidaron de sacar algo de las bóvedas... ¿verdad? 

-Ummm... -alzó la voz ligeramente, ganándose la atención de ambos aurores. 

-¿Sucede algo? -una expresión de preocupación en Black.- No te sientes mareado, ¿verdad? El recorrido puede causar un poco de nauseas... ¿Estás bien? 

Harry soltó una sonrisa despreocupada al comparar mentalmente al auror y a Demy. 

Ambos alarmándose por nada en especial. 

-No, señor -respondió educadamente, suprimiendo los impulsos de gritar a los cuatro vientos de felicidad. 

La excitación recorría su cuerpo con grandiosa energía viva... 

Intentó mantenerse calmado... pero la adrenalina... 

No pudo resistir más. 

-¡Fue genial! ¿Podemos subir de nuevo, Sr. Black? -sonrisa idiota adhiriéndose a su rostro. 

El hombre aliviado, relajó la tensión de sus músculos. Hasta que, un segundo después, una expresión de terror se posara sobre sus facciones. 

-Harry... -exclamó dolido, cubriendo su pecho como si el niño hubiera lastimado su corazón, gimiendo en emulado dolor. 

El muchacho lo quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su compañero sonrió burlonamente ante el espectáculo de Black, prefiriendo mantenerse a la distancia de ambos. 

Al cabo de unos segundos de dudoso comportamiento, el auror se recompuso y dirigió una cálida sonrisa al muchacho frente a él. 

-No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, Harry -explicó al niño.- Llámame Sirius o _Padfoot_. Señor Black suena demasiado serio, ¿no te parece? -guiñó un ojo.- A Remus por ser viejo, puedes llamarlo señor, estoy seguro que no habrá problema -susurró en su oído. 

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante su comentario. 

-Escuché eso, Sirius -avisó desde su espacio el licántropo, brazos cruzados pero con una expresión entretenida en el rostro.- Y si yo soy viejo, tú también lo eres, considerando que ambos tenemos la misma edad. 

Otra expresión de tormento en el rostro de Black, mientras apoyaba una fuerte mano en el hombro de Harry. 

-Awww, _Moony_. Siempre arruinas la diversión. 

Era interesante observar la íntima relación de confianza entre la pareja estrella de Dumbledore. Si es que su padre lograba ver cómo eran estos... _peligrosos_ enemigos, no había duda que una ronda de _cruciatus_ se repartiría entre sus seguidores, quienes continuaban fallando ante ellos. 

Se imaginaba el delicioso disfrute de dolor y la poética tortura dirigida a Malfoy y Snape... Retorciéndose en el suelo. Escupiendo sangre. Chillando impotentemente... 

Negó la cabeza. 

Mejor no distraerse. 

-¿Trajiste tu lista de útiles? -cuestionó Lupin en un intento por cambiar la conversación. 

El muchacho asintió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un rollo de pergamino con todas las indicaciones necesarias. 

_ LIBROS  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:   
- El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.   
- Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot.   
- Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling.   
- Guía de Transformación para Principiantes, Emeric Switch.   
- Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos, Phyllida Spore.   
- Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.   
- Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.   
- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.   
- Imperdonables: Análisis de su Ilegalidad, Trem Terrers.   
- Artes Oscuras: Consecuencias de su Uso en la Historia de la Humanidad, Hugo Trevor.   
- Muggles y Tú. En Busca de la Perfecta Coexistencia, Muld Poerty. _

Sí que eran bastantes libros referidos a las Artes Oscuras para un niño de primer año promedio, fue su primer pensamiento cuando leyó la lista de útiles días atrás. No que a él le interesara realmente, había concluido y comentado estudios más elaborados y complejos que los que pudieran enseñarle en Hogwarts. Tres libros no se comparaban a toda la biblioteca completa que poseía su padre en casa. 

Su padre... 

Cómo extrañaba las prolongadas discusiones nocturnas que tenían sobre las Artes Oscuras. Sobretodo cuando Tom compartía sus adelantos en la investigación hacia la inmortalidad. 

Una vez le preguntó si a él le interesaría conseguir la preciada vida eterna. 

Recordó que sonrió cortésmente antes de negar la cabeza. Si su padre quería, podía colaborar en el tema. Pero, no ansiaba la longevidad. Aún tenía que dar las explicaciones a sus verdaderos padres... 

Suspiró internamente, momentáneamente cansado de todo el teatro y barreras mentales. 

Extrañaba a Tom. 

Extrañaba a Demy... Ojalá que su padre la esté tratando bien. 

Extrañaba a Nagini... Ya quería verla de nuevo. 

Extrañaba... 

-¿Qué quieres comprar primero? -inquirió el licántropo al tomar la lista en sus manos. 

Parpadeó sorprendido, intentando reparar el fallo momentáneo en su careta. 

Alzó la vista al hombre lobo. Lupin lo miraba paciente. 

Tomó aire internamente, deseando que sus fuerzas fueran suficientes para soportar el mayor tiempo posible sin su padre, Nagini, o Demy. 

Sería peligroso de no ser así. 

-Mi varita -respondió con determinación. 

Tenía la fortaleza necesaria, se convenció. 

Iba a lograr su cometido. 

Sin lugar a dudas. 

_Ollivanders_ era una tienda sumergida en misterio. Ni bien abrías la puerta del lugar, te trasladabas a otra dimensión. Una en donde el polvo y lo antiguo eran tan común como el hablar del clima en un día lluvioso. Ni siquiera la luz del sol penetraba con facilidad. 

Harry lanzó miradas furtivas alrededor. 

De alguna manera, el ambiente guardado impulsaba a sus sentidos estar alertas. 

-Sirius Black -voz suave detrás del mostrador.- Ciprés. Veintiocho centímetros. Rígida. Pluma de _griffin_. Un poco temperamental. Buena para defensa. Remus Lupin. Pino. Veintinueve centímetros y medio. Lisa. Cabello de esfinge. Balance en transfiguración y encantamientos... 

Una enigmática figura hizo su aparición desde las sombras en la parte trasera de la tienda. 

-Dos maravillosas varitas al servicio de la comunidad mágica... 

El muchacho se mantuvo callado, ahogando el impulso de burlarse del viejo. 

Tan _cliché_ hacer esa entrada misteriosa y "mística"... Sí que habías de estar desesperado para dar una entrada a escena tan escasa de originalidad. 

Hasta los elfos domésticos podían hacer algo mejor... 

Rió internamente, cuidando de no mostrar más que una tímida sonrisa. 

Los aurores intercambiaron miradas conocedoras, asintiendo ante el reconocimiento del señor Ollivander. 

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos aquí? -mirada posándose sobre el niño. 

Black tomó por los hombros a su ahijado, posicionándolo delante suyo. 

-El señor Harry James Potter -voz orgullosa- desea comprar su primera varita. Es su primer año en Hogwarts. 

El experto en varitas alzó una ceja, considerando la probabilidades que el niño se encuentre _realmente vivo _ante sus ojos. 

-Larga historia, Sr. Ollivander -colaboró Lupin.- La gran mayoría continúa siendo un misterio, pero al parecer Lily y James dejaron a Harry al cuidado de _muggles_ antes de la visita de Quien-usted-sabe -ligero tono de tristeza. 

-Sí, sí... Definitivamente el joven Potter se parece a su padre -examinando con cuidado las facciones de Harry.- James... Caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Excelente para transformaciones. Aunque... Lily está en sus ojos -sonrió divertido.- Veintiséis centímetros. Elástica. De sauce... Preciosa varita para encantamientos. ¿Me pregunto qué varita resultará de todas las combinaciones? ¿Hmm...? 

Se sentía incómodo. El hombre con atentos ojos y experiencia en componentes mágicos lo hacía sentir vulnerable. ¿Y sí podía detectar la presencia de su varita clandestina? ¿La que tenía escondida entre sus ropas? ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si era capaz de darse cuenta que la mano de Harry ya había tocado otras varitas? ¿Qué le diría a Black y Lupin? 

Retrocedió medio paso atrás, apoyando su peso en el cuerpo del auror-padrino. 

-Harry es un poco tímido -excusó su comportamiento Black. 

El Sr. Ollivander asintió, sacando una cinta de medición de su bolsillo. 

-Bueno, Sr. Potter, estire el brazo que maneja su varita para comenzar a tomar medidas. 

Estiró el brazo derecho. 

El experto empezó a hacer su trabajo. 

Algunas de las mediciones eran de lo más extrañas... 

Pero no permitió a su cerebro perder tiempo en descifrar las extrañas costumbres del vejete. Su mente divergió para otro lado. 

En realidad, Harry era ambidiestro. Podía utilizar ambas manos para lanzar maldiciones y hechizos. Incluso al mismo tiempo. Destreza que le costó un par de años conseguir... Si no fuera por el constante _incentivo _de su padre... 

Decidió no comentar esta extraña habilidad; de seguro ganaría demasiada atención. Más de la necesaria. Además... La mayoría de la gente era diestra, y el presentarse como zurdo, podría llevar a otras personas a prestar más atención a sus movimientos en un duelo de magos. Lo que NO le convenía en absoluto. El tomar por sorpresa a tu oponente era una gran ventaja que debía explotarse la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Sobretodo en duelos _importantes_... que de seguro vendrían. 

-Muy bien. Eso servirá -comentó Ollivander al cabo de un tiempo.- Prueba ésta. Ébano. Cabello de unicornio. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Elástica. 

El niño tomó la varita y la miró. 

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Lanzar un hechizo? Pero si _desafortunadamente _ él no sabía ninguno... 

-Agítala en el aire, Harry -sugirió el licántropo. 

Asintiendo, comenzó a trazar un arco en el ambiente cuando el viejo se la quitó. 

-No. A ver... -paseando su mirada por hileras de cajas ordenadas- Ésta. Roble. Veintinueve centímetros. Colmillo de _basilisk_. Bastante temperamental. 

Harry la agitó. 

Nada. 

-¿No? -una sonrisa iluminando el rostro de Ollivander.- Un cliente difícil, ¿eh? No te preocupes, tenemos tu complemento perfecto. Créeme que si. 

... 

Dos horas después, continuaban probando varitas. 

Los aurores comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos cosas que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, y que, francamente, después del cansancio y aburrimiento que sentía, no le importaba saber. Estaba desesperado, a tal punto, que en cualquier momento anunciaba que NO necesitaba una varita. Que podía conseguirse una solo, bien gracias, y no gracias a ti. 

Mientras tanto, el vejete parecía estar en todo su apogeo. Prácticamente brincaba de un rincón a otro desempolvando cajas y comentándose a sí mismo cosas que para el muchacho eran crípticas. 

Parecía que el viejo realizaba una danza frenética de cortejo. 

¿Quizás la bailaba antes de recoger algún componente? 

Suspiró notoriamente. 

El brazo derecho lo tenía cansado. Entumecido, sería la palabra. Incluso le había hecho probar la muestra que había en la vitrina, y ni esa había servido. Harry dudaba que quedaran muchas varitas en sus cajas... Se preguntaba para qué le había tomado medidas, si es que éstas no le habían ahorrado tiempo en absoluto. 

Suspiró de nuevo. 

¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de conseguirse una varita propia? Las sustitutas que poseía le servían muy bien... 

-¿Me pregunto si...? -oyó otra conversación sin sentido del anciano. 

Juntó sus palmas energéticamente (¡¿cómo tenía las fuerzas?!), y corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda, vibrando en... obviamente, emoción. 

El niño estuvo tentado huir del lugar antes que regresara. 

Tarde. 

Ollivander regresó con una caja más. 

Con extremo cuidado, algo un poco inusual después de tantas varitas, le alcanzó a Harry otra muestra. 

El niño la tomó sin prestarle atención. 

Cálida al contacto. 

Serena. 

Energética. 

Vibrante de poder. 

Ésta era la varita. Lo sabía. 

Finalmente tenía la que era destinada a su mano... 

_Finalmente._

Después de todos estos años de espera... 

Sonrió complacido. 

La agitó en el aire con ánimo diferente a todas las demás. Chispas doradas y plateadas se dispararon de la punta, iluminando la habitación en penumbras. 

-¡Al fin! -exclamó Black estirando su cuerpo mientras el licántropo aplaudía satisfecho. 

El viejo sonreía de oreja a oreja, completamente extasiado de haber encontrado, una vez más, la perfecta pareja para un cliente difícil. 

-Que curioso... Una combinación poco usual. Acebo y pluma de fénix. Veintiocho centímetros. Bonita y flexible.. -comentó a sí mismo mientras envolvía el paquete. 

-¿Qué es curioso? -preguntó el niño con renovado interés. 

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática. 

-Recuerdo todas las varitas que he vendido, Sr. Potter. Todas y cada una de ellas -se detuvo para dar mayor énfasis.- Sucede que la varita que se está llevando hoy, posee una hermana. La pluma que fue utilizada para el núcleo de esta pieza pertenece a un fénix que ha dado otra. Sólo una más -lo miró a los ojos.- Es curioso que usted esté destinado a esta varita, cuando su hermana... Su hermana, causa la mayoría del caos en el mundo mágico. 

Su corazón se agitó. 

-Efectivamente... Veintiocho centímetros... Poderosa... Y en las manos equivocadas... -negó la cabeza- Una pena. Una verdadera pena... 

¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! 

Nunca iba a olvidar la sensación que la varita de su padre le producía en sus manos... Una tan parecida a la suya propia... ¡Y enterarse que eran hermanas! 

¡Y hermanas destinadas! 

Sintió la tensión proviniendo de los aurores y luchó por no mostrar su extremo entusiasmo. Una sonrisa en este momento sería fatal. 

_Tum tum._

¿Qué opinaría su padre cuando se enterara? 

_Tum tum._

Ocultó los indicios de una sonrisa al rascarse la nariz. 

_Tum tum._

Tom no lo iba a creer... 

_Tum tum._

Tomó un gran respiro para calmar su excitación. 

_Tum... tum._

Relajó su cuerpo una vez más. 

-Sí... Lo cual nos demuestra que usted hará grandes cosas. Después de todo, es la varita la que escoge al mago. La varita que escoge al mago... -murmuró una vez más para sí.- Esperemos que esta varita traiga cosas buenas al mundo, y no de otra manera -ojos fijos en el vacío. 

Harry tragó saliva, su estado de humor opacado por el último comentario. ¿Acaso el viejo sabía algo que no estaba contando? 

Quería retirarse de ese lugar... ¡ya! 

El vejete le daba escalofríos. 

-Por supuesto que traerá cosas grandiosas -comentó Black.- Y está de más decir que serán buenas. 

Empezaba a tener algo de hambre. 

Claro... Después de dos horas de estar probando maderas mágicas, ¡cómo no estarlo! 

Hambre... 

Hambre, que fue exorcizada cuando acudieron a comprar los componentes básicos para su clase de Pociones. 

-Snape... -murmuró en un bajo tono Black. 

El niño se abstuvo de soltar un gruñido e intentó actuar como si no lo odiara en absoluto. 

No... para nada. Delante suyo NO se encontraba uno de los dos únicos hombres a quienes _realmente_ deseaba la muerte. Sólo un desconocido sin rostro ni identidad... Nadie en realidad. 

_Grrr..._

El mago vestido en sus nunca-lavadas-y-siempre-a-la-moda-gótica túnicas de color negro dio media vuelta. 

La expresión del _death eater_ se mantuvo impasible. Indescifrable. Completamente frívola e indiferente. 

Como siempre... 

Escondió una sonrisa burlona. 

-Black -Severus devolvió el saludo sin energías. 

Un fino silencio se posó sobre ellos. 

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo. Si veía su rostro le entraba más furia... 

¿Por qué no lo delataba con los aurores? De seguro un seguidor del _dark lord_ no sería bien recibido... Claro que luego tendría que explicar la razón por la que _sabía_ sobre los _death eaters_ y aquello era información confidencial. Además, a su padre no le agradarían aquellos jueguitos con sus fieles sirvientes... 

Cólera de que su padre lo protegiera. 

-Profesor Snape, aquí tengo su orden. 

Desde la parte trasera, entró a la habitación, un hombre regordete y bajo. Traía en sus manos un simple baúl de madera, que, el niño supuso contenía los usuales ingredientes del _death eater_. 

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Devoo -Severus regresó su atención al mostrador.- ¿Para cuándo llegarán los artículos faltantes? -inquirió cortés pero seriamente. 

El gordo rascó su cabeza unos segundos. 

-Pues... que para la próxima semana, sin falta. 

-Eso espero -la voz del maestro tornándose intimidante. 

Harry no podía ver el rostro del _death eater_, pero bien se lo imaginaba. 

Se abstuvo de cruzar sus brazos, en abierto desafío y oposición a la presencia contaminante del slytherin. 

-Por supuesto, Profesor Snape -aseguró el vendedor, un delicado temblor en su voz. 

Cobarde y débil, como la gran mayoría de la masa ovejera. 

Sin esperar mayores explicaciones, Severus dio cara, nuevamente, a los recién llegados. 

-Nos veremos pronto, aurores -asintió en señal de despedida. 

Black le respondió a Snape por pura cortesía, el rostro del auror no mostraba cosa más que desdén y sospecha. Lupin por otro lado, sonrió cálidamente y asintió su confirmación. 

Harry lo miró a los ojos intentando eliminar de su expresión corporal cualquier ademán de odio y resentimiento. 

Severus le devolvió la mirada. 

Se negó a perder el contacto. El _death eater_ NO lo intimidaba. 

El mago sonrió enigmáticamente ante su desafío. 

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts, pequeño. 

_Por supuesto..._

No sabía cuánto lo ansiaba... Finalmente vería dónde yacían sus verdaderas lealtades. Y si había cualquier mera indicación que... 

Sonrisa maliciosa interna. 

_Dame una sola razón, Severus... Una sola. Entonces tendré el camino libre para hacer contigo lo que me _plazca_._

Sin decir más, el _death eater_ se abrió paso entre los magos, y se retiró del lugar. 

-No me agrada ese sujeto -acusó Harry en el tenso ambiente creado por Black. 

-A mí tampoco -coincidió él. 

El licántropo negó la cabeza. 

-Pero es un buen hombre en el fondo. 

-_Muy_ en el fondo -añadió su compañero con un gruñido. 

-¿Tienes algo de hambre? -preguntó Lupin cuando terminaron de comprar sus ingredientes. 

-No mucha -confesó Harry. 

El encuentro con su futuro profesor de Pociones le quitó el apetito. 

-¿Qué te parece si compramos tus libros, entonces? 

-Grandioso, ya quiero comenzar a leer -fingió una sonrisa juvenil. 

-Todo un Ravenclaw, ¿eh? -murmuró sonriente Lupin. 

Ya era momento de poder leer algo interesante (léase: mágico). Aún si la lectura era algo tan básico como _Las Teorías Universales del Equilibrio Mágico_, no importaba. No interesaba con tal que pudiera entrar a una librería. ¡Hace ya tanto tiempo que no obtenía nuevos conocimientos! Quizás si los aurores no se fijaban, podría deslizar alguno que otro libro _realmente_ atractivo... 

-Luego podemos ir a _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_ para comprar el uniforme, unas cuantas túnicas de gala, y... 

-¿No sería mejor almorzar antes? -sugirió Black. 

-Cuando no, _Padfoot_ -un tono ligero del hombre lobo.- Pensando siempre con tu estómago... Y luego me dicen que yo... -carraspeó su garganta, su estado de humor no apagándose.- Compramos los libros y luego comemos algo, ¿qué te parece? 

-¡Perfecto! -juntó sus manos con energía y las frotó, su expresión indicando claramente sus ansias por comida. 

Black era como un niño... Infantil. Impulsivo. No le importaba mostrar abiertamente sus pensamientos. Hacer bromas con su compañero era uno de sus pasatiempos. Parecía que realmente le importaba Harry... Se tomaba el papel de padrino muy en serio... ¿Acaso sería verdad? ¿Black _realmente _se preocupaba por él? 

Parecía algo difícil de creer... 

Se preguntaba, ¿por qué no lo habían bombardeado con datos deprimentes y miserables de la comunidad mágica? Cosas que él sabía que estaban sucediendo todos los días. Ni siquiera mencionaban el tema. Incluso después de la varita, ambos aurores no comentaron en absoluto el asunto de la pluma fénix hermana y, por supuesto, Voldemort. Supuso que deseaban mantener, el mayor tiempo posible, a Harry en la oscuridad sobre la _verdadera_ situación del mundo mágico. ¿Pensarían que el niño era demasiado débil para lidiar con las verdades? 

Ilusos... 

_Él_ era una de las fuerzas generadoras de algunos de los _grandes eventos _de su padre. Si supieran realmente con quién estaban tratando... 

-¡Sirius, Remus! -gritó una voz femenina. 

-Muy buenos días, profesora Sinistra -el auror hizo una reverencia cortés. 

-¿Por qué no besas su mano, también? -sugirió el licántropo, altamente entretenido por la situación. 

Black siguió su consejo. 

Aggg. Que le pida matrimonio de una maldita vez. 

-Córtala, Sirius -un fino sonrojo jovial en su rostro.- Nos conocemos de hace años, ¿por qué no puedes llamarme por mi nombre? No nací siendo profesora, tú sabes. 

-No, pero nadie se ruboriza como tú cuando te llamo así, Laurel -una alta risa de Black. 

-¿Han visto a Severus? -preguntó la mujer en un intento de cambiar la conversación. 

-Nos acabamos de cruzar con él hace un momento -contestó Lupin.- ¿Por qué? 

La mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro. 

-Tenemos a nuestro cargo tres pequeños de primer año. Todos _muggleborns_. Pero estoy sola con los tres muchachitos, y son tan curiosos que... 

-¿Por eso estás parada en la puerta de _Flourish and Blotts_? -inquirió el licántropo. 

-Temo que si acompaño a uno de ellos en la compra de sus útiles, los otros dos se escapen de la tienda... El callejón Diagón es un lugar demasiado atractivo para ellos. 

Otro suspiro de ella. 

-¡No temas, Laurel! -exclamó Black sonriente- Te ayudaremos a cuidarlos ya que el maldito bastardo de Snape es... -continuó una incesante sarta de insultos. 

Lupin se acercó al niño por detrás, y le susurró al oído. 

-¿Por qué no te adelantas y buscas tus libros? Dudo mucho que Sirius vaya a dejar de hablar de aquí a un par de horas -le devolvió la lista de útiles. 

Harry asintió. Esto significaba que podía ojear libros sobre las Artes Oscuras sin tener a los aurores detrás suyo. 

Sonriente, rodeó la comunicativa figura de su padrino y penetró en la librería. 

Oh. 

El grandioso olor a pergaminos. El conocimiento plasmado en palabras esperando ser asimilado... 

Recorrió el lugar buscando los libros anhelados. Con seguridad, dado el presente estado del mundo mágico, debían de estar en algún recóndito escondite, alejados de posibles ojos mal pensados. 

Siguió el rastro de magia oscura; presente para quienes tenían experiencia en el tema. 

Dobló en una esquina a la derecha. Los libros que habían en esa sección eran de cocina. 

Se encontró a las espaldas de una chica. Cabello castaño y ondulado, eran sus principales características. Observaba con atención un ejemplar de tapa negra y letras rojas. 

-Yo no tocaría eso si fuera tú -advirtió a la muchacha. 

-¿Por qué no? -tono inseguro. 

¿Cómo explicarle que el libro expedía una poderosa aura de magia oscura? Algo definitivamente no bueno. 

-Bueno, el aspecto es un poco intimidante, ¿no te parece? -intentó excusarse- Además el título... ¿A qué te suena "Profecías de Destrucción y Apocalipsis"? 

La muchacha volteó y sonrió. 

-Me parece una lectura interesante... pero tienes razón, aún no debo de estar preparada para leer esa clase de literatura. 

Ravenclaw. 

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter -se presentó y ofreció su mano. 

Esta podía ser la primera amiga humana que tuviera en su vida. Era mejor no desperdiciar la oportunidad. 

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, gusto en conocerte -estrechó su mano.- No has venido con nosotros... ¿tus padres son magos? 

Errr... 

-Es una larga historia. Mis padres fueron magos pero... -fingió vergüenza- me crié con _muggles_. 

-Hey Hermione, ¿encontraste el libro de Transfiguración? -alguien gritó desde algún lugar de la tienda. 

-Sí Justin, aquí tengo otra copia para ti -respondió ella alzando la voz. Luego regresó su mirada al muchacho de su edad- Vas a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? ¿Ya tienes tus libros? -preguntó en volumen normal. 

-Acabo de llegar, aún no los busco -tono modesto. 

Hermione le esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Ven, te presentaré a los demás y buscaremos otras copias... ¿qué te parece? 

-Este es Justin Finch-Fletchley -señaló a un muchacho con cabello ondulado de color castaño- y el de aquí es Terry Boot -un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro.- Chicos, este es Harry Potter; sus padres son magos pero se crió con _muggles_. 

-Mucho gusto -saludó inhibido. 

Un fino temblor de nervios corría en la corriente sanguínea del niño. Finalmente encontraba otros niños que no huían de su presencia o que deseaban aprovecharse de él. 

Debía ganárselos de alguna forma. 

-¿Por qué con _muggles_? -inquirió un chismoso Justin. 

Sonrió amargamente. 

-Mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía un año de edad -admitió cabizbajo. 

Silencio incómodo. 

-Cuanto lo siento... -dijo en voz baja Hermione. 

-No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado -intentó aliviar el ambiente.- Nunca los conocí después de todo. 

Reunieron sus copias cada uno. 

-Apuesto a que las clases de magia son mucho más entretenidas que las matemáticas -Justin hizo una mueca de desagrado intentando alivianar el ambiente. 

Sonrió nerviosamente junto con los demás. 

Lo eran. 

Aunque se necesitaba de conocimientos numéricos para Aritmancia, Astrología o sobretodo, Pociones. Incluso para algunos complicados hechizos de Artes Oscuras que necesitaban ser trazados en el suelo con sangre de algún sacrificio a los dioses. O si querías las correspondencias astrológicas de tu lado. 

-¿Han notado? -una expresión seria de Hermione- Tres de nuestros libros son sobre las Artes Oscuras... da que pensar, ¿no? 

Chica inteligente y observadora. Habría que tener cuidado con ésta. No se le podría engañar comúnmente como a los demás. 

-El mundo mágico está en guerra -colaboró Harry. 

Y no tenían la menor idea de qué guerra... 

-Sí, eso escuché. ¿Me pregunto que tan mal es? 

-Ay Terry. Tan mal como cualquier guerra es... Con muertos, destrucción y todo eso -susurró ella. 

Efectivamente. 

Pero no tenían idea de qué métodos innovadores traía la magia consigo. Las millones maneras de destrucción que se crearon a través de toda la historia... y sobretodo las torturas. 

Aunque no podías exigirles demasiado. Eran unos simples niños comunes y corrientes. De sólo once años de edad y un pasado color rosa. 

Apostaba a que sus pesadillas más fuertes habían sido la muerte de una mascota o algo igualmente cursi. 

Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la librería repletos de libros. Hermione, Terry y él, habían comprado temas extras que podían servirles para "obtener una visión más amplia del mundo mágico". Al menos en el caso de ellos, sí era verdad. En el caso de Harry... Él simplemente quería algo más complicado para leer y entretenerse. 

Decidió no comprar de las Artes Oscuras. Los _muggleborns_ no parecían aprobar el tema de discusión. Así que escogió algunas copias sobre Herbología, Pociones Antiguas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quidditch (alegó que le gustaban las fotos en movimiento), Zoología Mágica y Medimagia Básica. Tan sólo para empezar. 

Justin los miró de reojo durante toda la selección. 

Cuando Hermione le preguntó que por qué no cogía otros libros, él respondió que odiaba la lectura. Que prefería escuchar lo leído de nuestras bocas. Así absorbería el conocimiento de los tres. 

Pobre idiota. 

-¿Listos, chicos? -preguntó la profesora encargada. 

Todos asintieron. 

-¿Qué compraste, Harry? -Lupin pidió el comprobante de compra. 

Con gran alivio, el niño se alegró de no haber involucrado títulos sospechosos en su lista de útiles. 

-¿Te interesan todos estos temas? -voz sorprendida del licántropo. 

-Todos menos Justin compramos libros de más, Sr. Lupin -fingió timidez. 

Black intentó ocultar sus risas. 

-Viejo, ¿eh? -dijo entre carcajadas. 

Los demás chicos los miraban con curiosidad. 

-Puedes llamarme Remus o _Moony_, Harry. Somos prácticamente tus tíos. Suena feo que nos llames así -su voz cálida y comprensiva.- Si me hubieras comentado que te interesaba tanto aprender precozmente estos temas, te habría traído algunos libros de mi biblioteca personal -pasó el pergamino a su compañero para que le echara un vistazo. 

-¿En verdad? -los ojos del niño brillando con emulada emoción. 

Cualquier libro que le diera el hombre lobo, tenía que ser demasiado básico para él. 

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! -exclamó Sirius- ¿Es que piensas terminar Hogwarts este mismo año? 

Eso era nada comparado al conocimiento que tenía en realidad. 

Incluso podría alegar saber más sobre las Artes Oscuras que el mismo auror... o al menos hacerle frente en el tema de discusión. 

-Me gusta leer -se defendió el niño. 

-Definitivamente el lado de Lily... -opinó el hombre lobo. 

Sonrieron ambos aurores. 

-Bueno, chicos... ¿Qué les parece si invito a todos a comer un helado? -ofreció Black. 

La aceptación fue unánime. 

Se hallaban en el interior de la _Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor_. Cada quien tenía su propio helado frente a sí y lo degustaba enormemente. 

Los tres _muggleborns_ conversaban energéticamente con el licántropo y la profesora Sinistra, que respondían gustosos a todas las dudas que ellos tenían sobre el mundo mágico. 

Actualmente la lección giraba en torno al Ministerio de Magia. 

Harry se mantuvo callado y con la mirada fija en su helado de chocolate. 

Recordaba con cierta melancolía cuando Tom y él salían a comer helado juntos. 

Suspiró. 

No lo podría ver de nuevo hasta que terminara todo el fiasco con Hogwarts. En sus visiones no era lo mismo. 

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? -interés de Black. 

-Nada -respondió cortante. 

¿Y a él le que le importaba? 

Apartó gratas imágenes de Tom de su cabeza. Era mejor no añorar el pasado. Primero lo primero. 

Y primero era Dumbledore... 

-Y entonces... -buscando cómo levantarle el ánimo- ¿Qué quieres como regalo de cumpleaños? -tono asquerosamente jovial. 

Las cabezas de Lucius y Severus bañadas en su propia sangre. 

Sonrió misteriosamente. 

Lástima que no la pudiera pedir a su _padrino_, que de seguro querría lo mismo... Y tampoco podía anunciar abiertamente que deseaba estar al lado de su padre... 

No necesitaba mencionar las grandes repercusiones de aquello. 

Entonces... cualquier objeto estaría bien en realidad. 

Buscó entre los libros comprados. 

Al menos podía aprovechar para poseer el último modelo. 

-Quiero una como ésta -levantó su copia de _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos_, señalando la foto de la portada. 

Ya que ahora no tenía la suya propia... 

-Una escoba, ¿eh? -un brillo iluminando los ojos del auror.- Por supuesto... James era un Cazador estrella, después de todo. 

-¿Cazador? -interrumpió Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa- ¿Qué cazaba? 

-Mujeres. 

-La quaffle. 

Respondieron los aurores simultáneamente. 

Se miraron por un segundo, reproche en la mirada de uno. 

Black respondió con una sonrisa pícara. 

Momentos después, ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas. 

-¿Ah? -una expresión de confusión en el rostro de Hermione. 

Sinistra continuó comiendo su helado, ignorando por completo el escándalo de los adultos. Una sonrisa disfrazada en sus labios. Justin y Terry tenían la misma cara que su amiga, mientras Harry luchaba con sus propias ganas de reír. 

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, en el cual varios visitantes voltearon a observar el alboroto, Black se encogió de hombros. 

-Cazador es una posición de campo en el juego de quidditch -tomó prestado el libro de su ahijado, señalando la portada.- Se dedica a perseguir la quaffle, una de las cuatro pelotas del juego, y a anotar con ellas en unos aros al extremo del campo. 

-Se juega sobre escobas -añadió Lupin. 

-¿Escobas voladoras? -agrandó sus ojos Terry. 

-Sí, pero no son cualquier escoba -advirtió Sinistra.- Son escobas profesionales, Sr. Boot. Como las bicicletas que estoy segura usted ha de haber montado alguna vez. 

-¡Como las que vimos al entrar al callejón! -exclamó Justin. 

La profesora sonrió benévolamente y asintió. 

-¿Pero no está prohibido tener escobas para los de primer año? -cuestionó seriamente Hermione. 

Genial, ahora tendrá que escoger otro regalo... 

¿No les podría rogar por un libro de las Artes Oscuras...? 

-Sí, Srta. Granger. Están prohibidas -Sinistra miró de reojo a los aurores con un gesto de curiosidad. 

El niño suspiró, mostrando su fingida decepción. 

Quizás si pedía sutilmente por una serpiente... 

-Bah, Laurel -Black agitó una mano en el aire.- Estoy seguro que Albus nos podrá dar un permiso especial. 

Otra expresión de confusión nubló el rostro de la niña. 

-Pe-pero... las reglas... 

Ravenclaw, efectivamente. 

-Verá usted, Srta. Granger... Harry es mi _único_ ahijado y no lo he visto en diez años -argumentó Black.- Este es el primer regalo de cumpleaños que le hago... 

Harry nunca pensó que los ojitos de cachorrito podían ser utilizados con tanta eficacia en un hombre tan maduro. 

Vete tú a saber esos detalles... 

-Ni que el niño fuera a utilizarlo para realizar travesuras o actividades extremadamente peligrosas -añadió Lupin sonriendo secretamente. 

Hermione asintió. Al parecer no la habían convencido del todo, pero no se atrevía a oponerse a dos adultos experimentados. 

-Estás en lo correcto, Remus -su compañero correspondió la sonrisa.- Harry no es como nosotros, después de todo. 

Ni siquiera tenían la más remota idea de cómo podía ser. 

Los aurores sonrieron traviesamente el uno al otro. 

-No les preste atención, Srta. Granger. Como buen par de Gryffindors que son, el romper las reglas es una de las actividades diarias que hacen -comentó indiferente la profesora. 

Lupin negó la cabeza, llevándose una cuchara de Lúcuma Mentolada a la boca. 

-Romper las reglas es lo que nos a permitido sobrevivir, Laurel -opinó en un ligero tono el licántropo.- Y lo sabes. 

En la siguiente media hora el tema regresó a las escobas. Se habló de los diferentes modelos de ellas y dieron una introducción a los equipos más famosos de quidditch. 

Fue cuando Terry preguntó las reglas en un partido que el tiempo transcurrió _lentamente _con la paciente explicación de los tres magos sobre el intrincado juego. 

Casi al final de la conversación sobre los diferentes _fouls _que se podían producir en un partido de quidditch, apareció Severus en la heladería. 

Diferentes comentarios sarcásticos e insultos disfrazados fueron intercambiados... todo bajo una cortina de indiferencia pura. Sinistra presintiendo que este tipo de roce frente a los niños no era decididamente bueno, agradeció a Black la invitación y se retiró apurada con los tres _mudbloods_ a comprar las cruciales varitas mágicas. 

Harry se despidió de sus "amigos" y prometió encontrarse con ellos en el expreso a Hogwarts. 

Un malhumorado auror pagó la cuenta refunfuñando sobre la indecencia personal del maldito Severus y otras obscenidades. 

El muchacho estuvo tentado a unírsele. 

Las demás personas hicieron oídos sordos... Después de todo, _éste_ era el famoso Sirius Black, oponente incansable contra Voldemort. 

Que hablara unas cuantas palabras soeces no bajaba ni un centímetro el nivel de cultura que tenía. ¡Qué va! Si era bastante valiente y sobresaliente en inteligencia para haber llegado a ser cabeza de los aurores... Algún día iba a traerles la libertad junto a Dumbledore. Así que el hombre estaba por encima de las reglas promedio de la sociedad. Si quería comportarse así, ¡déjenlo! ¿Total? _Va a morir por su impertinencia uno de estos días..._

Harry tosió sus risas. 

No fue sino hasta que el licántropo le hizo recordar frente a quién estaba, que su compañero se calmó y forzó una sonrisa cuasi-cálida en su rostro. 

La misma que cargó durante la compra de la escoba del niño. 

Personalmente, a Harry poco le importaba qué expresión utilizaba para dirigirse a él. Mientras le comprara lo que anhelaba, si quería, podía insultarlo todo el camino. 

Claro que después aquello podría traer desagradables consecuencias... 

Una muerte rápida es mejor que una agonizante, ¿verdad? 

Sonrisa malévola interna. 

-Creo que eso es todo -afirmó Lupin, lista de útiles en mano.- Ahora sólo queda la mascota... 

-Sr. Lupin y Sr. Black qué gusto verlos... -otra voz familiar se acercó a ellos. 

Harry ocultó la sonrisa cálida que vino automáticamente a su rostro. 

Un joven muchacho de aspecto debilucho y tierno, saludó a los aurores. 

-Buenas tardes, Barty -respondieron los magos. 

-¿Qué milagro por aquí? -tono paciente de Lupin. 

El chico sonrió avergonzado. 

-Papá quería un nuevo par de calderos para la casa... -frotó su barbilla con un dedo, intentando recordar- ¡Ah! Y media docena de plumas estilográficas tamaño 2 para su oficina. 

-¿Cuándo te independizarás? Creo que es hora que ya trabajes por tu cuenta -aconsejó Black.- No es bueno que siempre estés al lado de tu padre, algún día tendrás que liberarte del viejo -tono divertido del auror. 

Una sonrisa enigmática del _death eater_. 

-Ya tengo mis planes Sr. Black. Tan pronto como mi padre ya no me necesite como apoyo en el Ministerio... 

_Y sea asesinado por Voldemort..._

Harry ocultó una sonrisa secreta. 

-...creo que obtendré un trabajo estable en algún lugar tranquilo. Sin nada de acción ni noticias -sonrió amargamente.- Ya son suficientes las que caen por mis oídos estos días. Sobretodo... -miró alrededor temeroso- con el asunto de Quien-usted-sabe -susurró casi inaudible.- He oído del evento con la Sra. Figgs... -negó la cabeza- cuánto lo siento, señores -bajó su mirada al suelo. 

-Harry, ¿por qué no te adelantas y miras los animales en las tiendas de atrás? -murmuró el licántropo. 

Asintió obediente. 

Cualquier cosa que dijeran los chupamedias de Dumbledore sobre la Orden del Fénix sería captado por oídos adeptos a ello, así que no había por qué preocuparse. Que no quieran forzar al inocente personaje de Harry a aceptar la realidad, le permitía actuar con mayor despreocupación y libertad, también. 

Entró en uno de los edificios. 

El _grato_ olor a defecaciones animales penetró en sus orificios nasales. 

Diosa... ¿Es que acaso el dueño no limpiaba las jaulas? 

Intentó ignorar el perfume en el ambiente y prosiguió a observar distintas especies. 

Diferentes sonidos surcaban el aire, era como si todas las criaturas le estuvieran gritando "¡Llévame!". 

Te digo Saz, esa comida ha de estar envenenada -oyó una voz silbante en alguna parte de la habitación.- De otra manera dudo que la humana decida darnos algo de comer. Ay... lo que yo daría por ponerle mis colmillos encima...> 

Su curiosidad ganó a su razón y siguió la voz de la serpiente, cuidando que no se presente la mujer de la que hablaban, ni sus personales acompañantes del Ministerio de Magia. 

Concentró la mayoría de su capacidad auditiva en seguir el rastro. El bullicio del lugar era un poco caótico. 

Pero tengo hambre... -una voz infantil, sin duda una niña.> 

Hizo caso omiso de las ratas bailarinas de una jaula. 

¡Como quieras! Cuando caigas muerta no me culpes -tono indignado.> 

Llegó finalmente a la _prisión_ de los reptiles. 

Habían sólo tres serpientes. Dos de ellas fueron las que escuchó, mientras la tercera parecía dormida. 

O más bien, muerta. 

¡Un humano! -advirtió la voz masculina al notar su presencia.> 

¿Tú crees que nos lleve? -tono curioso de la pequeña.> 

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente. 

Ella le respondió la expresión. 

¡No seas tonta! Con todo el caos del _dark lord_ de Slytherin, dudo mucho que humanos se arriesgan a comprarnos -respondió la serpiente más experimentada.> 

El niño asintió afirmativamente. 

¿No es extraño que nos preste demasiada atención, Zaos?> 

La pequeña reptil era inocente pero observadora, notó. 

Es un espécimen de corta edad, Saz. A todos ellos les ha de intrigar alguna clase de animal...> 

Aunque era divertido escuchar la conversación que tenían como si no pudiera entenderlos, le gustaría hacerles saber que él hablaba _parseltongue_. ¿Quizá si daba un pequeño saludo? 

Movimiento a su derecha le hizo recapacitar su idea. 

Una mujer de mediana estatura y con algunos kilos de más, apareció a su lado. 

-¿Te puedo ayudar, pequeño? -su mirada posándose con desdén en las serpientes. 

-Sólo observaba -ofreció el tono más dulce e inocente que pudo producir. 

La vista de ella se dirigió a su persona. 

-¿Te agradan los reptiles? -señaló a la jaula frente a sí. 

Harry pensó detenidamente su pregunta. 

No le veía consecuencias demasiado negativas a su sinceridad. 

Asintió tímidamente. 

Una sonrisa maliciosa floreció en el rostro de la mujer. 

-¿Y qué te parece si te las regalo? -preguntó en un falso tono de ternura. 

Era obvio que no agradaba de las serpientes. 

Pero Harry no podía llevárselas, realmente que no. ¿Qué dirían los aurores? ¿Y en Hogwarts? Llamaría demasiado la atención. 

Además... ¿qué diría Nagini? 

Recordó una vez en que _casualmente_ se topó con otra serpiente en una de sus estancias en un bosque lluvioso... El lío que armó después de comerse a la más pequeña, fue suficiente para que Harry jamás considerara la idea de conseguirse otra serpiente de acompañante permanente. 

Definitivamente no podía aceptar. 

-¿Y por qué me las daría? -fingió ignorancia. 

¿Qué estará hablando la humana con el otro espécimen? -curiosidad de la serpiente más joven.> 

La mujer dirigió otro vistazo a los reptiles. 

-Nadie quiere comprarlos, niño. Y el mantenerlos vivos me cuesta esfuerzo y dinero. 

Probablemente intentando deshacerse de nosotros.> 

-Si no te los llevas, las dejaré _libres_. 

En otras palabras, las matará. 

Entonces la comida _sí_ estaba envenenada. 

Su corazón entristeció por el futuro destino de las serpientes. 

Finge estar moribunda o extremadamente triste -aconsejó su compañero.- Quizás así podamos escapar de este infierno.> 

-¿Pero no son peligrosas? -añadió una pizca de temor. 

Aunque mucho le doliera, no podía poner en peligro la misión de su padre sólo por un par de reptiles... No podía. 

Pero... 

-¡Para nada, niño! -sonrió forzadamente la vendedora- Estas serpientes están _domesticadas_. Aunque si no las quieres, no habrá otra que deshacerme de ellas. 

Extraño a mamá... -se quejó Saz.> 

... 

No podía llevárselas, y sin embargo, no podía dejarlas ahí. Quizás si decía que las quería y luego las dejaba en libertad antes que los aurores lo vean... 

¿Y cómo advertir a los reptiles que no lo atacaran? No podía hablar _parseltongue_ frente a todos los oídos atentos del lugar. 

-¡Yuck! -exclamó un Black tapándose desesperadamente la nariz- ¿Harry estás aquí? 

-Aquí estoy, umm... Sirius -agitó un brazo para que lo viera. 

-¿Qué haces? -inquirió acercándose, jamás dejando al descubierto su olfato. 

-La señora me quiere regalar las serpientes -apuntó inocentemente a la pecera que las contenía. 

Otro humano... -un suspiro del macho.- Me pregunto qué estarán tramando.> 

La mujer en cuestión, observando quién penetró en su tienda y el _acusamiento_ del niño, palideció en temor. 

¿Será algo malo? -cuestionó la inocente.> 

-Nonono... yo sólo le ofrecía por si quería... al niño parecía gustarles, y yo pensé que... 

Harry disfrutaba su vacilación insulsa. 

Esperemos que no -tono cansado.- Pero si alguno de ellos decide sacarnos de aquí, Saz, juro que sería una mascota fiel...> 

-Sirius... -indicó al auror que deseaba decirle algo al oído. 

¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! -exclamó entusiasmada la niña.> 

Black se agachó para escucharlo atentamente. 

-Las va a matar si nadie se las lleva... -susurró fingiendo confianza. 

No sueñes mucho, pequeña... Dudo que nos quieran llevar... A ti o a mí.> 

Río internamente ante la delicada capa de sudor que cubrió la frente de la mujer. Supuso que pensó que Harry estaba haciendo mayores declaraciones de su intento de deshacerse de un par de serpientes _para nada_ domesticadas. 

Se lo tenía merecido. 

Black negó la cabeza. 

-¿Y qué sugieres? -preguntó interesado, su mirada no despegándose de la mujer, quien obviamente, estaba sufriendo de culpabilidad. 

-¿No podemos llevárnoslas? -timidez. 

Una expresión de desagrado en el rostro del auror. 

-¡Pero son serpientes, Harry! _Son_ peligrosas. 

-¿Ah, si? -miró serio a la mujer.- Ella dijo que no -con una ignorancia inocente. 

Ella se encogió más. 

-Sí -dijo cortante el mago. Mirando con odio a la vendedora. 

Me agrada el espécimen más joven... -murmuró Zaos.- Tiene esta aura que...> 

-Pe-pero... -hizo su propia versión de ojitos de cachorrito... 

Da confianza -finalizó Saz.> 

Black lo miró unos segundos, olvidándose del perfume del ambiente. Al parecer estaba considerando _seriamente_ su respuesta. 

-_Moony_ me va a matar... -finalmente concedió derrotado. 

El niño sonrió abiertamente. 

-...y tu padre también -murmuró para sí mismo. 

Lo dudaba... Con el aprecio especial que Tom también poseía con las serpientes... 

-Pero no vas a poder salvar a _todos_ los animales en peligro, Harry. Esa causa es fútil. 

No. La causa que _él_ perseguía era la fútil. 

Minutos más tarde, y con la misma pecera conteniendo a dos serpientes siseando de felicidad y una terriblemente callada, Harry y el auror partieron de la tienda de _Magical Menagerie_. 

Un niño satisfecho y un adulto apesadumbrado se encontraron con el hombre lobo del grupo. 

-¿Y eso, Sirius? -tono de extrema curiosidad y alarma. 

-Umm... Ehhh... A Harry le dieron ganas de salvar a estos animales que iban a ser sacrificados... -murmuró cabizbajo el mago. 

Una expresión divertida de Lupin. 

-¿Y no pudiste decirle que no? -molestó en tono de broma a su compañero. 

-Es que me lo pidió con tanto empeño... -Black se excusó avergonzado. 

El licántropo rió. 

-De corazón débil con el niño, ¿eh? 

El auror murmuró algo que osaba parecerse a "Es mi ahijado." 

Harry sonrió complacido ante el poder que poseía sobre uno de los enemigos más importantes de su padre. 

De seguro, esto le traería algunas ventajas en la guerra. 

-¿Y que piensas hacer con ellas ahora, Harry? -tono serio de Lupin. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

-No sé. 

Lo cual era verdaderamente cierto. ¿Qué haría con ellas? ¿Se las quedaba y arriesgaba a que corrieran peligros con Nagini? ¿O las liberaba en algún lugar donde podrían seguir una vida salvaje? 

¿Qué haría su padre? 

-Bueno, lo discutiremos luego. Ahora vamos a comprarte una _verdadera_ mascota. Te gustan las lechuzas, ¿verdad? -señaló la tienda cercana: _Eeylops Owl Emporium_.- Son muy útiles en el mundo mágico -se dirigieron al lugar.- Se encargan de enviar paquetes, cartas, mensajes y demás. De esta manera, tendremos constante comunicación durante el año escolar, y con tu familia también -le ofreció una sonrisa cálida. 

Como si una simple lechuza pudiera penetrar los potentes hechizos de desorientación alrededor de su padre. ¡Ja! Y no la necesitaba, tampoco. Por algo estaba el _Parsithel_ y Nagini. Sin dejar de lado sus visiones. 

-¿Qué color te agrada? -preguntó el vendedor de la tienda. 

Negro. Una que pudiera pasar desapercibida en el frío cielo de noche. 

...Y que fuera a la moda con su completo guardarropas de túnicas negras. 

Sonrisa interna. 

-No me gusta mucho el marrón... -respondió avergonzado. 

-Tenemos gris y blanco también -añadió rápidamente el mago con una sonrisa. 

Harry recorrió su mirada por las filas y filas de jaulas con lechuzas. Muchas de ellas poseían un aire majestuoso y refinado alrededor de ellas, otras lo miraban con desprecio y desinterés... mas todas le seguían atentamente con la mirada. 

Black y Lupin se mantenían silenciosos esperando su decisión. Era obvio que no deseaban entrometerse en sus gustos personales. 

Un color específico llamó su atención. 

-Quiero ese -entusiasmo en su voz. 

No era completamente negra, pero era un gris bastante oscuro. Podía pasar por negro si no lo veías con bastante iluminación. 

La lechuza señalada lo miró indiferentemente, sus ojos no dejando su persona. Su aspecto era imponente e intimidante. Con aire de elegancia y experiencia. 

-Un magnífico ejemplar -estuvo de acuerdo el vendedor. 

-¿Estás seguro, Harry? -inseguridad de Lupin. 

-¿Por qué no? -volteó su atención a los aurores, olvidando su actuación de niño bueno. 

Black golpeó _delicadamente _a su compañero en las costillas. 

-Por nada, Harry -una sonrisa animosa en su rostro. 

* * *

Ok. Ahora que ya leyeron el capi... No me maten por Hedwig.  
Recuerden que este es un universo alterno en donde Voldie sigue vivo (y Harry es su "hijo"). Por lo tanto las posibilidades de que Harry obtenga la *misma* lechuza son... pues... casi nulas. El niño obtuvo la lechuza de Hagrid y la bautizó con Hedwig porque en el libro _"Historia de la Magia"_, aparecía ese nombre. Un nombre que consideró interesante y decidió ponérselo.   
Ya sé que muchas de ustedes quisieron que aparezca Hedwig como mascota de Harry... pero no me pareció convincente. (Por ahí que **Aspy **sugirió un cuervo... ^^;; Pero decidí por esto al final ^.^) 

Ok chicas. Por favor, si les agrado el capi... Comparto los creditos, ok? **Aspy** es una maravillosa lectora beta. Genial! No se lo imaginan... (y este capitulo, por si les interesa, tuvo 3 revisiones antes de la final). Asi que sugiero que en los reviews también la feliciten a ella. Merece reconocimiento por su ardua y paciente labor. (Diríjanle unas cuantas palabritas, no sean malas T_T).  
Espero que ahora si pueda regresar a mi usual ritmo de escritura... aunque si los capis siguen asi de largos no lo creo.. (32 páginas SIN comentarios, ni notas, ni agradecimientos, NI NADA DE ESO ¬¬). Increíble... 

PD: Como un bonus, les alcanzo una escena desechada en la purga de la perfección (que no fue alcanzada, pero bueno............... *silencio*).  
Esta escena es cuando Hermione no reclamaba por las reglas y Harry avisaba de ellas despues que le habían comprado la escoba.  
Va de acuerdo a la personalidad de los aurores... Disfrutenla! 

_ -Ummm... ¿Remus? -incomodidad frente al nombre en su boca. _

El licántropo apartó la vista del pergamino y le sonrió. 

-Dime, Harry. 

-¿No está prohibido tener una escoba propia para los de primer año? -murmuró con simulada timidez. 

-¿Y recién lo mencionas? -voz sorprendida de Black.- ¡No! Tendré pedir una devolución de dinero... 

... 

-¿De verdad? -fingió decepción. 

Black sonrió ampliamente. 

-¿Viste eso, _Moony_? -dirigió la conversación hacia su compañero- Espera el último momento para darnos malas noticias... 

-Si, _Padfoot_... -asintió cruzándose de brazos- Justo cuando ya no se puede remediar ni hacer nada al respecto. 

Se mantuvo callado, pegando su mirada al suelo. 

-¿A quién te hace recordar eso? 

A un Slytherin, si se lo preguntaban. 

-James, sin duda -tono divertido de Lupin. 

¿En serio? 

Escondió una sonrisa complacida. 

-Definitivamente -concluyó el otro auror, una verdadera sonrisa en su expresión. 

Levantó su mirada. 

-Harry... -tono sereno del licántropo- Sabíamos lo de la restricción de escobas antes de aceptar comprarte una -le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. 

Se permitió devolver la sonrisa. 

-Hablaremos con Dumbledore para pedir un permiso especial, no te preocupes -explicó Black.- Ser el auror #1 tiene sus ventajas, ¿verdad que sí? -rió orgulloso. 

Y sus desventajas también. 

Sobretodo con cierto Tom que él conocía. 

-Como decía, -el hombre lobo recompuso su ademán serio- ya no nos falta nada. Sólo la lechuza. 

-¿Lechuza? 

¿Qué lechuza? 

-¿O te quieres quedar sin mascota? -tono travieso de Lupin. 


	20. De Andenes y Selecciones

El mundo es de JKRowling y ella lo sabe. Esa es la razón por la que no publica el 5to libro ¬¬

**Agradecimientos**  
**elenwe**: Pues la decisión de cambiarle de mascota a Harry fue una que tuve que reflexionar BASTANTE (Aspy, Naiko e Ianthe son testigas de ello -_-). Yo también quería que Hedwig apareciera, y sin embargo... no me parecía correcto. Sobre las casas... pues no. Algunos alumnos no estarán vivos. Y otros pertenecerán a otras casas. Claro que nadie de importancia relevante... (...creo)  
**Luna**: Este capítulo me demoré porque mi enamorado anda de visita en Lima ^.^ Y como no lo veré de aquí a un año... pues que intento aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Cosa que... como habrás podido notar, me resta tiempo para la escritura (además que ahora estoy contenta con mi tableta y experimento en cuanto oekaki vea XD). Jejeje. Sip. Definitivamente ingenua el pensar que Harry se ponía frente a Arabella por puro... altruismo. Ella sigue siendo un peligro para Tom (lo quiere ver muerto) y por tanto, Harry no siente la destrucción de la mujer. Completamente de acuerdo con las escenas oscuras, ya no salen T.T (ya buscaré la manera de insertar algo en el siguiente capi). Aunque espero que el fic no haya perdido su tinte original... (como dices, los pensamientos de Harry hablan sobre él ^^;;). Me alegro que te haya agradado lo de Remus+Sirius. Peor que Tom? O.o De donde sacas esa información? El niño jamás será peor que Tom (que por algo él es su mentor)... Que no muestre a Voldemort teniendo esos pensamientos es otra cosa ^.- Jajajaja. Sobre el trio. Doy las bases aquí. Y si. Mafoy vs. Potter. La revancha continua ^.^ (Aunque estoy leyendo un slash Lucius/Harry buenísimo ^^;;). Y tardé menos! (una o dos semanas menos... ^^U).  
**soujiro**: De casualidad eres Daniel? El de la universidad? ^^;; Es que... ese nombre me suena familiar XD (y con lo de Chavin de Huantar... pues...). En realidad no esta dentro de mis posibilidades. Es una de las razones por las que a este fic no le he concentrado tanto la perspectiva social de este universo paralelo. No podria manejar ese tipo de situación (que si apenas se algo de la realidad nacional @.@). Aunque... mandame un texto de ejemplo y podre tomar ideas (que de tintes estratégicos no se nada).  
**Lora Chang**: Harry y las serpientes. Pues he de admitir que tuve algo de problemas con ellas... no sabia que hacer ^^;; Esa escena la añadi en la ultima revisión del capi y fue algo completamente improvisto (y una de las únicas cosas interesantes del capitulo). ^^;; Bueno... no he escrito desde el año pasado, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi historia T.T (mira que me he demorado menos que ANTES y tengo MUY buenas excusas...). Sip. Este capitulo tambien es largo, tiene 25 paginas sin nada de comentarios. Me perdonas por la demora?   
**caila-c**: Volvi de entre los muertos para caer en el precipicio nuevamente ^^U Es que mi enamorado anda de visita aquí en Peru, y dado que no lo vere en un año... no tenia el tiempo requerido para escribir. No. No me he olvidado de ustedes... jejeje. Claro... con los ocasionales howlers que llegan a mi correo de vez en cuando, COMO me puedo olvidar? *risas* Aspy tambien te agradece a ti ^.^ Le enorgullece saber que su trabajo es valorado. Malabarismo? Nah... me dejo tomar mis requeridas vacaciones. A tal punto, que ahora puedo afirmar a los cuatro vientos... SE ACABO MI BLOQUEO!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!! Asi que... La historia continua ^.^ Escribe y practica, solo asi se mejora (que yo he estado creando historias tontas desde los 10 años, creo ^^U). Si. Harry tiene una sarcástica forma de ver la vida (aunque creo que no se nota mucho en este capi). Y espero que aproveche las oportunidades que tendra con Sirius... (si es que las tiene *tono misterioso*). La importancia a los libros de magia? Jajaja. Bueno. Es un mundo nuevo para ellos, no los puedes culpar por estar un poco perdidos. Aunque a Hermione no se le paso ese dato, eh? Y debes de admitir que los hombres son mas despistados... jejeje ^.- Me alegro que no te agrade el romance! ^.^ Porque no habra aca. Ya adverti. Ya lo grité. Y si. Posiblemente haya slash en la secuela. Pero NO sera el punto focal de la historia. Quien sabe? Ya vere cuando la este escribiendo. No sabes que preguntarme? ^^;; Y por que estas obligada a preguntarme algo? XD No te intrigue? Nah. Este capi no tiene un cliffhanger, no hay suspenso al final, asi que no te preocupes ^.- Osama con bikini? Hmm... no se ve tan mal, eh? En estos momentos tu Osama esta conversando placidamente con mi enamorado... al parecer traman juntos conquistar el mundo ¬¬ Si me disculpas... debo ir a detenerlos... ::sigh:: (hombres... Como si importara que cuete nuclear es mas grande ¬¬)  
**Selene**!! Me encantó la musica! Estuvo pre-cio-sa! ^.^ Y si. Me pude imaginar la escena, con todo y el BGM de fondo XD Jajaja. Esa es la reaccion que obtengo, verdad? Oh bueno... Jejeje. Pero si acabare estos fics (aunque el otro esta en "hold"), los terminare, asi los publique DESPUÉS del 5to libro (aunque eso lo dudo tal y como van las cosas ¬¬) ::risas:: Aspy te agradece sinceramente tu aclamación y si. Tuvo un gran trabajo (no lo admite, pero yo se que es verdad XD). Si. El capitulo anterior es relajado. Como ya dije... la era de oscuridad termino porque... ahora en Hogwartas las cosas se diluyen un poco ¬¬ Llegamos a conocer el lado "light" de Harry ^^;; (lastima... con lo que me encantaban las escenas dark T.T). (Harry: HEY! Yo SOY un niño calido y bueno ¬¬). Oh, si... Harry es bueno ^.^ y calido... solo que con la gente a quien él cree necesaria y es noble... mira que no quiere torturar a su padrino, solo matarlo painless ^^;; (no lo hagas molestar Selene T.T)... Gracias por la bienvenida (y otra bienvenida nuevamente, me figuro ^^U). La lechuza no tiene nada de malo... ::sigh:: Por qué piensan que si?  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Aspy te manda saludos ^.^ Y si. Hacemos una gran pareja. La confianza es completamente necesaria, y no le temo a que ella me diga "hey, esto apesta!" ::risas:: Aunque deberia decirlo directamente y no ocultarlo, como de seguro lo hace ¬¬. No. Harry nunca tendra a Hedwig. Es otro universo, otras posibilidades, otras situaciones. Asi que Hedwig es un tanto... difícil de conseguir. En vez de eso, tiene a Pfeil. Si ^^;; Sirius no puede negarle nada a Harry (o al menos casi nada). Jejeje. Buena pregunta! Si Remus es o no es aceptado por la sociedad? Pues es un auror después de todo. Y si. Le tienen respeto. Todos se han "solidarizado" con Sirius y Remus, los que perdieron a su "familia" por culpa de un traidor "amigo". Aunque no todos conocen la historia del "hombre lobo", porque Dumbledore lo ha mantenido muy en secreto (y afrontémoslo, el domina la prensa... mayormente). Los death eaters y Voldie, si saben que es un licantropo... y obviamente, ELLOS no lo respetan ^^;; Quienes insultaron tus trabajos?! No fue un flame, verdad? ¬¬ Una critica constructiva es buena, pero insulto y ofensa ya es demasiado ¬¬ Y tu sigue escribiendo, opinión externa es buena, pero que no te baje los animos. Mira que este fic recibio solo 1 review en sus dos primeros capis y eso no me detuvo de continuarlo, verdad? ^.^ Barty? El es asi ^^;; (Por eso le tengo aprecio en este fic), tiene como una "doble personalidad" y eso que aun no lo has visto en accion en las misiones de Voldie ^^;; Y sobre Ron... vas a tener que leer para que sea respondida tu pregunta. JAJAJAJA. Tu crees que Harry les cuente que ES hijo de Voldiepoo? (ya veremos mas adelante...). Ah? O.o Lechuzas? Hedwig? Pero querida... se compra una lechuza al final del capi. La casi-negra? Te acuerdas? T.T Y no. No podra tener a Hedwig. Lo del mapa y la capa... ya veremos. Aun no delineo muy bien Hogwarts, tengo que pensarlo. Solo hay ideas vagas y un pseudo-argumento ahí ^^;; Me encantan los reviews largos! Me ENCANTAN. Asi que siguelos escribiendo sin cargo de conciencia, si? ^.^ Sobre Nagini... no se. Queria hacer un bonus de ella, pero no estoy segura, ¿Qué opinas? Tardé? ::risa nerviosa::  
**Arabella Figg Kalabaza**: Ayyy.... ::kandra y Aspy se limpian los ojos de las lagrimas:: Que palabras mas bellas, Arabella. Muchas gracias por honrarnos con ellas ^.^ En serio. Nos sentimos... wow. Flotando en las nubes... ^^;; Ah bueno. El ego se inflo por un momento... ^^;; Y si. Te mate. ^^U Este es mi universo alterno, asi que aquí mueres antes XD Jejeje. La muerte te gusto? Me alegro que al menos la hayas disfrutado ^.- Pues los Harry está tentado a contradecirte con lo de los Hufflepuffs, y no creo que sean tan "mamones" como digas, simplemente que no le han dado suficiente importancia en el canon. Hermione, eh? Si... Harry la observa atentamente desde lo lejos. No sé si ella se inclinará por esos... gustos, Arabella. Quizás su curiosidad la derrote? Quizás sus ideales son demasiado grandes? Uh? Quien sabe...? James un cuernudo... No exactamente ^^;; Fue Sirius el que hizo ese comentario. Para bromear un poco. No podria separar a la pareja con cosas como esas, tú por otro lado, te quemarás en el infierno ::risa malévola:: ^^;; No se si me gusto, tu sabes que el romance para mi... no es lo mio. Por eso ya ni lo leo. Si escribes slash algún día, ese es otro asunto... Jejeje. Si. Tom aparece mucho menos de aquí en adelante T.T Pero es una criatura taaaaan linda! Y deseo cumplido. Lo hice aparecer (a como diera lugar). Y que milagro con lo de las predicciones? =P   
**Cris**!! Jejeje… Es que... como ya te dije, no pensé que te interesara tanto mi fic, por eso no te avisé ^^;; Gracias, Cris. Me alegro que te haya parecido interesante. Espero, entonces, que este capítulo sea así también, ok? Y jeje... te das cuenta? ^.^ Estas haciendo cada vez tus reviews más largos... ::kandra se siente halagada que lo hagas así en sus historias y oekakis:: Yay! Me alegro (y mucho) que pienses que Hermione tiene su personalidad... Ahora espero que lo sigas creyendo tras este capítulo... Jajaja. Si. Pobres serpientes... y esa vendedora espero que reciba su merecido ¬¬ (aunque dudo que lo veamos). Gracias! La escena de varitas me agradó también, ahora falta ver cómo reacciona Voldie con las noticias. Ahora... ¬¬ Las lechuzas... ::ejem:: No hay nada malo con ellas! Por qué la escena es tan controversial? -_- Sólo esperaba que elija una blanca o una marrón, quizás una gris clara... pero jamás pensó que escogería la que escogió. Auras de los animales? Bueno, un licántropo podría, no? Pero... no es eso. La lechuza no es mala, pero si un poco soberbia y orgullosa, de aspecto algo imponente... Supongo que es como un Malfoy en cuanto a lechuzas se refiere ^^;; A Lupin le sorprendió aquello. Harry conoce a Ron este capítulo, pero no reflexiona mucho sobre él, lo siento =( La profesora no se emociona al saber que él es "Harry Potter", ya que Harry no es famoso en este mundo ^^;; El nunca derrotó al Que no debe ser nombrado de pequeño. Y de andar "perdido", pues... Sirius y Remus ya le deben de haber contado a la gran mayoría de personas conocidas sobre su gran "hallazgo", no? Por eso no sorprende demasiado. No es algo demasiado "sorprendente" (aunque ya veremos las noticias en el periódico, jeje ^.-) Gracias por tu apoyo, Cris!! Y te juro que tu reto lo haré... uno de estos días... cuando acabe todos los proyectos que tengo, entre ellos el blog ::sigh::  
**Kitiara**: ^^;; Gracias! Me alegro que estés siguiendo de cerca esta historia. No sabes lo mucho que me halaga ^.^ No. Harry no se encuentra con Malfoy en el callejón Diagón. Hay que recordar que este es un mundo alterno y las cosas varían enormemente con Voldiepoo vivo. Draco hace su aparición en este capi, disfruta ^.^ Soportar? Jajaja. Creo que después de Snape, Harry no hubiera podido soportar a Lucius... ^^;;  
**Nekocha**!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! XD Yo difamadora, eh? XD Je. Yo considero que estamos a mano ya que te la has desquitado conmigo poniendo palabras en mi boca, también ^^;; Y si. Me dijiste que era irrealista (::snif::) Jajaja. ^.^ Como si me molestara si realmente me dijeras "tu fic es una basura", al menos viniendo de ti, no me importaría (ya te tengo esa clase de confianza XD). Y no te he insultado, eh? ¬¬  
**kate**: Gracias ^.^ Te lo agradezco. Aspy también está muy alegre y contenta que la hayan agradecido. A ver si la siguiente vez logro que ella dé unas cuantas palabras a sus fans ::risas:: Ron aparece ahora, asi que no te preocupes ^.^ (aunque no le doy mucha importancia, pero bueno...). Lo de las serpientes (Saz y Zaos), fue todo un problema decidir qué hacer con ellas. Me alegro que te hayan caído bien... aunque Nagi no opina lo mismo... jejejeje. Voldie sale en este capi (poco, pero es algo). Y si. Es liiiiindo!! Dime qué opinas de la relación Harry+Sirius+Remus, si? ^.^ Hogwarts este capi. Y en el siguiente clases, me figuro. Ya veré.  
**Lina Saotome**!!! TE QUIERO MATAR!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Sabes LO LARGO que es tu review?!?!? ARGGHHH!! ::kandra respira:: Oh bueno. Me agradan los reviews largos, asi que no me debo de quejar, eh? (pero lo haces a propósito, verdad? ¬¬) Me alegro MUCHO que te haya parecido cómico el capítulo. No sabes cuánto. Yo no le tengo confianza a mi vena cómica... Aspy también agradece el review (aunque la siguiente vez haré que ella lo escriba con sus palabras, jeje). Y si. Ella tiene ENORME paciencia. Yo si pudo llegar a ser critica seria, pero todo depende de cuanta confianza tenga con la persona en cuestión. Y a veces suelo exagerar ^^;; No tengo el don de la sutileza ::sigh:: Tuve dudas de qué hacer con la serpiente. Finalmente me decidí hacer lo que hice ^^;; Espero que no me traiga problemas en un futuro ::sigh:: Como ya leíste, dudo que Harry les hable en parsel ¬¬ Nagini tendría su cabeza si lo hace ::risas:: Y ya veremos cual es el futuro de ellas... jejeje. La otra está muerta, efectivamente. Yo también compraría una serpiente si supiera hablar parsel ^.^ Jajajaja. Harry pertenece a Gryffindor (aunque el sombrero opine lo contrario ^.-) Ya verás a Severus en el siguiente capi ¬¬ Tengo que hacer las clases, ahora... ::sigh:: ^^;; Quieres que mate a Snape, eh? Con tal que salga mucho... ¬¬ Ummm... ya veremos. Lo pensaré ^.^ Y querida, no es Sprout, es Sinistra ¬¬ Y a Black le simpatizan muchas personas... pero eso NO indica que tiene un interés romántico en la mujer ARGG! Eso seria fatal ¬¬ Y si. Yo también prefiero pensar en Black/Lupin XD (me pregunto si haré insinuaciones al respecto? Hmmm...) Yo también extrañé a Tom. Afortunadamente mi bloqueo se ha levantado!! ^.^ Por lo cual, estoy super happy!! No podía escribir bien ¬¬ Ya verás lo de Harry, Tom, Sirius y Remus... jajajaja XD Como te dije, NO te olvides de lo que conversamos, okie? ^.^ Si, ya me contaste que odias a Black en los fics con POV de Voldiepoo o de Snape ^^;; La lechuza no tiene importancia ::sigh:: Ya explico abajo ¬¬   
**Ianthe**: Uyyy... Es un review largo ^.^ A Aspy le ha dado flojera de escribir sus respuestas a los reviews ::risas:: Aunque intentaré de convencerla que lo haga ^.^ Se alegra que le des palabras de aliento para soportar el infierno a mi lado... Ah? Que? Que no ha dicho eso? Oh bueno, pero yo estoy escribiendo las respuestas, no? ::risas:: Ya quiero hablar contigo personalmente sobre una idea que tengo, Ianthe. A ver que te parece ^.- Sip. De Demy no he dicho nada -_- Uno de estos días debo mencionarla... Uno de estos días. Y no sé si la escoba se llama Nimbus 2000, puede que esa compañía quebrara por Voldie, no? Hmm... dejame pensarlo bastante. JAJAJAJA. Si. Arabella murió. No sé por qué hay gente que no me entiende T.T Tus esperanzas respecto a Sirius/Laurel son ciertas ^.^ NO son pareja, ni va a haber NADA entre ellos. Soy más aficionada del Remus/Sirius XD Sigue siendo niño, aunque Harry diga todo lo contrario. Por eso el fic se vuelve más light ahora... jejeje. ::risas:: Par de payasos, efectivamente. Ayy... Desde hace 3 días que escribo respuestas, sabes? ^.^ Y hasta ahora no termino @.@ Me refiero a respuestas para los reviews... ::sigh:: Oh bueno, es mi manera de agradecer los reviews tan largos, no? ^.^ Yo también pensé que el cambio de color de chispas era apropiado. Ya que Harry no es tan gryffindor, o si? ^^;; Si. Sirius odia a Snape... bueno, no lo odia, pero el resentimiento del colegio es algo difícil de superar, verdad? A los niños les encanta que les presten atención ^^;; Y por supuesto que a Harry le molestaba oír nuevamente las explicaciones a las cosas más naturales para él. Sobre las túnicas ¬¬ Por algo dejé espacios entre escenas, verdad? Compraron las túnicas en uno de esos vacíos. La tercera serpiente está muerta. Definitivamente. Jaja. Harry no consiguió una buena excusa para quedarse con las serpientes, pero Nagini no tiene una elección, o si? ^.- Gracias por tu sugerencia, Ianthe. Pensaré sobre el olor de las serpientes. Aunque no estoy segura si Nagini despide esos "olores" (es una serpiente mágica, después de todo). No hablaré sobre si las serpientes pueden aprender "humano" ¬¬ ya hablamos sobre eso ^^;; La escena suprimida, debía ser suprimida porque ya no tenía razón de ser... Si, al parecer ya regresó la musa de vacaciones ^.^  
**Tam Alor**: Que tal? ^.^ Me alegro que te haya gustado... y leer el fic de una sola tirada... Wow, debo decir. O_o Realmente es un fic un tanto largo... Y supongo que eso de "por probar" ya no será cierto? ^^;; (o quizás si? Hmm...). Actualizar pronto? ...creo que fallé en esa parte. Te tocó esperar mucho menos de lo que me demoré para postear el capítulo anterior =P (pasó de un mes, la otra vez). No es que se quejaran de las escenas oscuras ^^;; Sino que... es una broma que tengo con Aspy. Ella me decía que quizás debía bajarle un poco la tonalidad, aunque de hecho bajará. No solo por sus recomendaciones (para no caer en la redundancia), sino porque la historia así lo requiere. Y a mi también me agradan las escenas oscuras, así que no estás sola... jeje. Si! La muerte de los Durlseys fue demasiado rapida ¬¬ ::sigh:: Pero me relajo en el hecho que todos están muertos XD Y no es que Dudley se salve sin tortura, sino que la suya es psicológica ^.- Es cierto. Voldemort no admitiría lo orgulloso que estaba de Harry en las primeras etapas, ni siquiera podía llamarlo hijo. Es algo que debe ir creciendo con el tiempo ^.^ Si alguna vez escribo un yaoi harry/tom, te aviso, no hay problema ^.- (y no, no con estos personajes... ^^U Aunque _Perdida _ya sugirió la idea... ^^;;)  
**Gi Potter**: Pues como sigue la traducción? XD Nah... no te presiono, asi que tomate tu tiempo (y si quieres abandonar el proyecto, avísame, si? No te culparía...^.^) Gracias por el apoyo y la subida de moral que me das, Gi. Y si. Romance NO es lo mio, chica. Un fic no tiene que incluir enredos del corazón para ser interesante, es un mal hábito de Hollywood lo que tenemos aquí. En todas las pelis tiene que haber algún amorío ¬¬ Gracias por todo! ::besos::  
**¿?**: ^^;; Que lindo nombre... Ah, bueno. Ya actualicé, no? ^.^ Gracias por la opinión.  
**L-O**: ::risas:: Ya puse un capi nuevo (y por lo que vi, ya lo leíste...). Pero aquí faltaban las respuestas a los reviews y las notas que siempre escribo ^^U  
**Arwen**: Hola de nuevo! Que pasó contigo? Te respondí el ultimo correo? O.o No me acuerdo sinceramente. Me alegro que te agradara el capítulo. Y en este capi no hay muchas reflexiones de Harry T.T Pero supongo que en la siguiente si? Ojala que si... Escribir bajo presión? ::risas:: Si me demoro bastante es por el mismo hecho que no quiero sentir la presión (ahí tienes mi excusa ^^;;) Nagini... umm... estaba pensando hacer un bonus de ella, pero aún no estoy segura... lo pensaré.  
**Akiko Koori**: O.O Te leiste TODO en un día? Guau. Definitivamente Wow. Es bastante!! ¬¬ Ni siquiera yo creo que puedo leerlo todo (me aburro XD) Gracias por el cumplido... ::kandra se sonroja:: Ya te mandé un e-mail, creo? Si, porque me acuerdo estar pensando que responder ante tu comentario de la cicatriz... jejeje. Gracias por la sugerencia ^.^ La tomaré en cuenta a ver si puedo utilizarla, si?   
**galadriel + **: Soy cruel. MUY cruel. Creo que ya te debes de haber dado cuenta? XD (En realidad esa es la misma frase que uso con mi hermano menor cuando me dice que soy mala. "Soy mala. Muy mala. Despiadada. Cruel. Maldita... ::risas::"  
**Kousei Mydell **: *.* Gracias! Y me gustó tu metáfora, jajaja. Si. Harry es un niño, y aunque está decidido a hacer lo que manda su padre... pues... su mente lo traiciona a veces. Gracias por todo! (Aspy también saluda). Y... no merezco el "sama" ^^;; Asi que no es necesario que lo uses. Servida.  
**Arca**: GRACIAS!!! Nadie me habia comentado el segundo capítulo!!! ::kandra besa los pies de Arca:: Jajaja. En serio. Ese capi (junto con el primero) solo obtuvo 1 review... y me dolió que nadie me dijera siquiera un PIO al respecto T.T Pensé que no lo había hecho bien... ::kandra llora:: Y muchas gracias por tu review! Recibiste mi respuesta a tu e-mail? Espero que si... ::cruza dedos:: Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que releer "Un mundo para Julius" ¬¬ Es una vergüenza que jamás lo haya terminado de leer... ::sigh:: Bueno a una chiquilla de 12 años no le puedes pedir eso, no? (creo que a esa edad lo leí). Me sube tremendamente la moral este review tardío, pero MUY interesante. Es algo que nadie jamás me había dicho, y que en algún momento esperaba oir comentario al respecto. Me sorprende que sea un comentario positivo ^^;;  
**anonimus**: Muy interesante tu nick ::risas:: Aquí te mando el siguiente capi. No sé cuánto me demore de aquí a un futuro... 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Andenes y Selecciones_

^^U Comencemos con mi testamento (no que mas largo es el capi ¬¬).  
Primero que nada. Este es el primer capitulo del año!! Yay! Espero que a todos les haya ido bien. Lamento no postear hasta ahora, pero es que las fiestas y la visita de mi enamorado me ha tenido "ocupada" ^^;; Además, últimamente ando con el proyecto de mi blog (el cual no he hecho nada hasta ahora ¬¬) y viciada de oekakis... 

Sobre la lechuza de Harry.  
Remus le dice "¿Estás seguro?" porque nunca pensó que a Harry le gustara una mascota con el aspecto imponente y amenazante que despedía el animal. No es NADA extraño. No es un mortifago. No es un animago. No es el mensajero de Satán. No es Hedwig bañada en negro. Ni tampoco es la reencarnación de Lily Potter. (Ja. He inventado algunos, pero... entienden el punto? ^^;;).   
El licántropo pensó que el niño escogería una lechuza blanca. Punto. 

Sobre la ausencia de escenas dark...  
En Hogwarts no podré mostrarlas, ok? ¬¬ Además... ya he mostrado bastante el lado oscuro de Harry, es hora que muestre el otro lado de la moneda, no les parece? Por esta razón, el fic se volvera un poco... menos dark (y advierto para que no me lluevan quejas ^^;;) 

Que si Harry + Tom + Sirius... qué?  
Conflicto. Esa era la palabra que deseaba describiera este fanfic. Y esa era la razón principal por la que deseaba desarrollar la niñez de Harry. Para que al llegar a Hogwarts, no me dijeran automáticamente "Tiene que quedarse con Sirius porque Voldemort es taaaaaan malo!! El NO puede ser padre y Harry NO puede amarlo"... Cosa que no pueden decir ahora, verdad? ::sonrisa maliciosa:: Ya veremos con quien se queda... ::kandra silba:: 

Para todos aquellos que alcanzaron a leer la versión temporal del fic que puse a petición de Lina... (y al final, YO terminé yendo a dormir más temprano que ella ::kandra muere::), esta versión es exactamente igual, salvo los comentarios al inicio y los comentarios al final. Si hiciste login y comentaste el capi 20, dudo que puedas dejar review nuevamente... Pero si aún así necesitas hacerlo (o rayos, te dan ganas de volverme a escribir ^.^), podrías hacerlo sin firmar (tipo anónimo). 

Palabras para...  
**Aspy: Quien anda de encubierta en ff.net y actualmente postea bajo el nombre de Teri (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=267670), pasen por sus fics y descúbranla. Díganle que sus intentos de mantenerse en anonimato no funcionaron... muajajajajaja! ::risa malévola:: ^^;; Oh bueno. Muchísimas gracias a Aspy por beta leer este capi. Si... tiene razón al decir que le quité la diversión mandando sólo una vez el capítulo, pero... (es que me iban a matar!! ::kandra chilla como niña asustada::)  
**Naiko e Ianthe: Por ser dos grandiosas amigas ^.^ Pacientes (aunque a veces les pica el bicho... y no dejan de presionar ^^;;). Por aportar ideas. Por dar apoyo moral. Por estar casi todos los días online... (y así yo poder molestarlas, jejeje). Y obviamente, por ayudarme a espantar todos esos howlers que amenazan mi persona =P  
**Cris: Por hacer cuatro grandiosos oekakis basados en DOP!! ^.^ Fueron hace mucho tiempo, y casi me vuela la cabeza (en broma) por no mencionarlo en el capi anterior... jajaja. Aunque me muero porque todos ustedes lo vean, esperaré a que tenga mi página web para ponerlo ahí... (de otra manera... no le veo el cómo, ya que la pagina de oekaki -"kokoro oekaki" de Nekocha- murió misteriosamente de un día para otro ¬¬). 

>_Death eater_: Mortífago  
>_Daily Prophet_: "El Profeta"  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso  
>_Moony_: Lunático  
>_Padfoot_: Canuto  
>_Hogwarts, A History_: Historia de Hogwarts (el libro que Hermione siempre anda citando)  
>_Muggleborns_: Nacido de Muggles  


~*~ 

-¡Maldito estúpido! -vociferó en plena ira- ¡Fallaste OTRA VEZ! -dirigió una fulminante mirada al hombre frente a él- ¡¿Hasta qué punto llega tu ineptitud?! 

-Mi Se-señor... 

-Sigue así y pensaré que no sirves mis propósitos, Nott -el hombre palideció considerablemente ante la sutil amenaza.- ¿Sabes lo que le hago a la gente que no me sirve? -tono intimidante y ojos rubí asesinos. 

-Juro que no volverá a suceder, Amo -un velo de sudor cubrió la frente del _death eater_ mientras intentaba poner la fachada más sometida y avergonzada que pudiera actuar. 

-De eso no estás seguro, inútil -insultó vigorosamente Voldemort. 

Su vista recorrió la figura del imbécil frente a sus ojos, una gran ola de disgusto desbordando sus facciones. 

-_Crucio_. 

Los gritos desgarradores de su víctima no hicieron sino aplacar superficialmente su grandiosa sed de desahogo. 

Últimamente no encontraba la requerida cuota de satisfacción en las torturas que repartía. Solía decirse que su mente había desarrollado cierta resistencia a su droga favorita, cuando en el fondo sabía muy bien que estaba _preocupado_. 

El muñeco a sus pies convulsionaba descontroladamente bajo su temible poder. 

Una mirada indiferente se mantuvo en la marioneta todo el tiempo, evocando absolutamente nada ante la imagen perturbadora. El silencio de la habitación era ensordecedor. No sabía si era porque a Nott se le destrozaron las cuerdas vocales del esfuerzo, o porque sus oídos estaban demasiados acostumbrados al estímulo constante día tras día. 

Si no tuviera mierda como ésta en sus rangos... 

Si todos siguieran el grandioso ejemplo de Potter... 

Las maravillas que habría podido lograr ya. 

Sin duda alguna su hijo era la mejor herramienta que poseía. Mucho mejor que el idiota que ensuciaba su alfombra persa con su saliva en esos momentos. 

Muy a pesar, liberó el hechizo. 

El _death eater_ tomó grandes respiros, obligando a sus pulmones a funcionar correctamente. 

Esbozó una sonrisa cruel, momentáneamente visualizando el extremo dolor físico del perro fiel. Sin embargo, su rostro ensombreció cuando recordó la razón que había ocasionado el acostumbrado castigo. 

-¿Crees que es divertido ver esta clase de noticias, Nott? 

Voldemort arrojó con furiosa fuerza el "_Daily Prophet_" hacia el otro hombre, tensión regresando a sus músculos. 

Nott, que había estado recuperándose en el suelo, recibió el periódico en plena cara, una marca roja formándose rápidamente en una de sus mejillas. 

-No, mi Lord -susurró roncamente al piso. 

El _Dark Lord_ lo observó atentamente en busca de alguna señal desafiante o de enojo. 

Ninguna. 

El _death eater_ mantuvo una frívola mirada dirigida al suelo. 

Sonrió complacido al momento que comandaba que se pusiera de pie ante su ilustre presencia. Aunque la imagen de verlo rogar de rodillas era tentadora, habían otros asuntos que requerían su atención. 

-¿Cuál es la noticia del día, Avery? -cuestionó sin emoción al otro hombre. 

-"_Tres mortífagos identificados ante el Ministerio. Asesinos esperan cadena perpetua en Azkaban_" -recitó sin desviar la vista del frente. 

Ira. 

Tres seguidores identificados... Tres espías del Ministerio. Una pérdida demasiado grande para una misión tan simple. Demasiado simple, realmente. 

-¿Quién estaba a cargo del comando, Nott? -deliberadamente agregó sarcasmo a sus palabras. 

-Yo... -murmuró el derrotado _death eater_. 

Un salvaje gruñido se escapa de su garganta. 

-¡Tenías la simple tarea de capturar a un auror de bajo rango, imbécil! ¡BAJO RANGO! ¿O me vas a decir que Salomón Fredway tiene habilidades sobresalientes? -veneno en su boca- ¿Cómo permitiste que se escapara? ¡¿Y que trajera refuerzos?! ¡MALDITO RETRASADO! 

La nueva ola de energía corriendo por sus venas amenazaba con provocarle perder el control. 

Impulsos reprimidos y manos que temblaban, indicaban que la vida de Nott corría _serio_ peligro. En un intento por salvar su pellejo, se arrodilló a los pies de su Amo y besó la punta de sus túnicas, murmurando sus disculpas. 

-No me toques, basura -escupió con rencor Voldemort, alejándose de su alcance.- A partir de hoy quedas relegado de tu cargo, Nott. Avery se encargará de comandar los pocos que quedan en tu grupo. Tú, por supuesto, estarás a su mando... 

Una empalagosa presencia se distinguió en la habitación. 

-...y buscarás la manera de pagarme esa cuenta pendiente. Alégrate que no haya decidido que me eres completamente inútil -terminó de informar amenazadoramente.- Ahora, ¡retírense! 

Ambos _death eaters_ corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes. 

Relajando la posición de su cuerpo, hizo camino a la silla tras su escritorio. Dejando que la gravedad haga su trabajo, niega la cabeza. 

Toma aire para calmar sus impulsos. 

Una risita juvenil provoca que levante la mirada. 

Su hijo lo recibe con una sonrisa burlona. 

-¿Dificultades, padre? ¿Qué han hecho esta vez? 

Sonríe cálidamente, satisfecho que sus sospechas hayan sido correctas. 

Estaba orgulloso que Nagini no le advirtiera de antemano la visita de Harry para poder finalmente sentirlo. 

-¿Qué haces dormido a estas horas? Es demasiado temprano para que estés recostado, ¿o es que te han puesto bajo vigilancia? ¿No puedes usar el _Parsithel_? -preguntó interesado. 

El muchacho sonrió misteriosamente antes de acercar más su ilusorio cuerpo al escritorio. 

-¿Dónde está Nagi? -evade la pregunta. 

-Salió a almorzar -simplifica Voldemort.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? 

Tras un "Oh...", el chico regresa la atención a su padre, un extraño brillo pícaro en sus ojos. 

-Nada importante, padre -respondió finalmente.- Temo que Nagini no es la adecuada para darte estas noticias, y... -sonrió traviesamente- tengo que ver tu rostro cuando las diga, Tom. 

El hombre alzó una ceja. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante? ¿O tan interesante, al menos? ¿Quizás su hijo había conseguido valuable información de los aurores? Después de todo, habían pasado todo el día anterior en el callejón Diagón... Para la astuta mente de Harry, sonsacar información no podría ser demasiado difícil, ¿verdad? 

-Te escucho atentamente -asintió. 

Otra risita juguetona de su hijo. 

-No vas a creer esto... 

-Harry, no me agrada que me tengan en suspenso -advirtió cortantemente. 

Ese día no había sido el mejor de todos, y sinceramente la escasa paciencia que poseía ya se había desvanecido con el ridículo de Nott. 

El muchacho recompuso su expresión. Toda gota de entusiasmo evaporada y una rígida careta de seriedad adherida a su rostro. 

-Sirius Black es mi padrino. 

Silencio. 

Distintas posibilidades volaron por su cabeza. Ventajas y desventajas del asunto. Posibles ramas de un futuro próximo. Temores. Orgullos. Precaución. Ventajas. _Ventajas._ Temores. _Extremo _cuidado. Peligros. Orden del Fénix. Familia. Harry. Tom Riddle. 

-Muy... interesante, hijo -ligero tono posesivo en sus palabras. 

Celos. 

Celos. Celos. _Celos. _

Gran peligro. Peligro constante. Constante presencia. Presencia contaminante. Contaminante ideología. Ideología opuesta. Opuesta fuerza. Fuerza manipuladora... 

Sirius Black. 

Tom Riddle. 

..._Sirius Black_. 

…_Tom Riddle_. 

...No. 

_No._

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que ese bastardo le quitara a su hijo. Al diablo con todas las oportunidades en Hogwarts. De NINGUNA manera iba a perder a Harry. Mucho menos ahora, cuando _necesitaba_ tan _urgentemente_ gente capacitada dentro de su Círculo. No es que no tuviera confianza en su hijo. No, para nada. No confiaba en _ellos_. Eso era diferente. Harían lo que _sea_ para mantener al niño en su lado. 

Lo que sea. 

Al igual que él. 

-Quiero que lo elimines la siguiente ocasión que lo veas -ordenó con voz indiferente.- A él y al maldito hombre lobo que siempre anda como perro faldero a su alrededor. 

-No puedo -la expresión de Harry se mantuvo igualmente indiferente.- Lo necesito, Tom. 

Voldemort lo cuestionó con la mirada. 

-Si quiero entrar a Hogwarts, lo necesito a mi lado. 

-¿Y quien dice que irás a Hogwarts? 

_No después de esto_. 

La expresión del niño titubea. 

-¿Vas a cambiar los planes ahora? Me prometiste, Tom. ¡Lo prometiste! Además, tengo TODO controlado. 

-Esa es una línea que escucho demasiado seguido como para creerla cierta. No irás. 

-¡Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo! ¡Nadie más puede informarme tanto sobre mis padres como _ELLOS_! 

-¿Así que de eso se trata? -tono helado. 

_Completamente _helado. 

Harry se mantuvo callado por un momento, obvio que no sabía cómo responder. 

Y que la respuesta era afirmativa. 

¡Y cómo dolía que lo fuera! 

Sin embargo, debía ocultar sus sentimientos. 

-¿De qué tienes miedo, padre? -murmuró gentilmente a través de su barrera mental. 

_De ti. _

Por ti. 

-No creerás que te voy a traicionar, ¿verdad? -presionó el silencio- ¿No creerás que me harán cambiar? ¿Qué temes? ¿Que te venda por una _familia_? 

¡¿Cómo osaba ese chiquillo a hablarle así?! Si no era porque no estaba físicamente presente, ya lo hubiera sometido con la _Cruciatus_ antes que terminara de formular la última palabra. 

-Tú eres mi familia, Tom -suaviza su tono.- Créeme. 

Harry dio los pocos pasos que faltaban para estar a menos de un pie de distancia, atravesando varios sólidos en el camino. 

-Aparte de un pacto de sangre, ¿qué más deseas? -apretó la mano derecha contra su pecho, recordándole que el _Parsithel_ siempre estaría con él, y por tanto, Voldemort nunca estaría ajeno a su vida.- Mi vida te pertenece, padre. Lo sabes. No dudes en quitármela si te traiciono algún día, además... 

-Te creo -interrumpió ocultando sus emociones.- Y créeme que cumpliré lo dicho, hijo. 

-¡Genial! -exclamó Harry juntando sus palmas- Ahora discutamos las ventajas que esta situación brinda a nuestra causa. 

¿Ventajas? ¿Qué ventajas? Eso si es que Sirius Black no moría en los próximos días... 

*** 

Eso fue difícil. 

Había pensado que se lo tomaría mejor. _Mucho_ mejor. Sabía que le darían celos, pero no imaginó que su padre ignorara las grandiosas oportunidades que esto traía a sus manos. 

Suspiró internamente. 

Tom no le iba a perdonar fácilmente ésta. La siguiente vez que se vieran en persona, era más que seguro que lo reprocharía. 

Rogar por la vida de Black... ¿quién lo imaginaría? 

-¿Ya mencioné lo de mi varita? -intentó aliviar el ambiente. 

-¿Qué hay con la varita? -tono rígido y solemne de su padre. 

-Pues... estuve dos horas probando las muestras en _Ollivanders_... y después de todo ese tiempo, conseguí una herramienta increíble -pegó una emocionada sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Ah! Cito al vejete: Combinación poco usual. Acebo y pluma de fénix. Veintiocho centímetros... Hermana única de la varita de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... 

El hombre alzó una ceja. 

-¿Hermana? 

-Lo cual creo que implica que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, padre. ¿De qué otra forma podría ser? Imagina que de todas las varitas que habían en ese podrido lugar, me tocara una que es bastante parecida a la tuya... Con el mismo núcleo... Con la misma longitud... 

-¿No te agradan las coincidencias? -sonrió complacido, momentáneamente olvidando el asunto de Black. 

-¿Coincidencias? -el niño se cruza de brazos- Prefiero pensar que estaba destinado a suceder, si no te importa, Tom. Las coincidencias no existen. Todo sucede por una razón. Así lo dice la Ley del Caos. 

_Como el que yo tenga a esos dos aurores de guardianes._

Sonidos provenientes del corredor alertaron a ambos magos. 

Una satisfecha Nagini entró a la habitación. 

¡Harry! Linda sorpresa verte a estas horas... -siseó complacida.- ¿Y por qué el amo no avisó que estabas aquí? -miró de reojo a su padre.> 

El muchacho sonrió cálidamente. 

Tom estaba algo... ocupado, Nagi -susurra sólo para ella.- Estoy seguro que oirás todas las quejas al respecto cuando me vaya.> 

Eso espero -sacó la lengua repetidas veces.- ¿Y qué tal las compras ayer? -preguntó interesada.> 

*** 

La tensión silenciosa se había vuelto un hábito entre Harry y la _muggle_ desde el momento en que los aurores probaron la existencia definitiva e incuestionable de la magia. La niñera observaba con distintos ojos al niño. Curiosa, pero irremediablemente cautelosa. 

Esta situación hacía de las comidas que compartían un completo tormento. El muchacho sentía que la historia con Demy se repetía, sólo que peor. Esta mujer desconfiaba de él y de su entorno. Eso sin mencionar que era una _muggle_. 

Bebió un poco del jugo de manzana. 

-Estuve revisando tus textos escolares el otro día, Harry -comentó casualmente ella. 

Se llevó el tenedor a la boca, posando una _distraída_ mirada en la mujer. 

-¿Qué te parecieron? ¿Verdad que son geniales? -invocó un falso tono alegre. 

-Definitivamente interesantes -asintió, una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer durante el año escolar, Alex? -cambió la conversación antes que ésta pudiera escalar a otros temas mucho más intrincados del mundo mágico. 

Mientras menos datos conociera la niñera sobre su mundo, mejor. 

-Tu padre piensa que sería bueno que alguien se quedara a cuidar la casa -ella cortó la carne en su plato.- De esta manera no estará desarreglada para cuando regreses en tus vacaciones. 

_¿En serio?_

Tom sabía más que nadie que Harry podía cuidarse solo, que la mujer esté presente o no le venía sin importancia. Sin embargo, el problema de los aurores-padrinos era un asunto imposible de pasar por alto. Debía de mantener a la _muggle_ cerca tan sólo para pretender que él no era un niño abandonado y que tenía una vida común... o al menos más normal de la que poseía en realidad. 

-Espero que me escribas durante el colegio... -otra sonrisa falsa. 

-Por supuesto -le respondió el gesto. 

Otros minutos más de conversación muda. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con tus... _mascotas_? -interrumpió finalmente- De seguro no se quedarán aquí, ¿verdad? -ligero tono nervioso. 

Sonrió internamente. 

No la podías culpar. Una lechuza casi negra y dos serpientes en una pecera no eran los animales más domesticados que podrías encontrar en una casa. 

-Llevaré a Pfeil, Saz y Zaos conmigo a Hogwarts, así no tendrás que preocuparte por tener más responsabilidades -utilizó un tono suave y sereno. 

Un suspiro de alivio de la mujer. 

-Eres un niño dulce, Harry. 

*** 

_ ¡Hola Harry!  
Me alegro de oír que tu padre no se haya molestado (demasiado) por las serpientes extras. Ahora... Esto no es razón para que no seas responsable con ellas, ¿está bien? Cuidar de esa clase de animales es extremadamente difícil. Si tienes mayores problemas y no puedes lidiar con ellas, no dudes en avisarnos, ¿me entendiste? Los antídotos que te dimos podrán hacer maravillas contra mordeduras, pero eso no excusa el hecho que te estés sobre-exponiendo demasiado. _

[Sí, claro. Idiota. Como si aquellas bebés fueran más difíciles de manejar que el veneno de Nagi.]

Por otro lado, lamento que no podamos vernos seguido estos días. En realidad, andamos hundidos hasta el cuello en trabajo. Espero que nos puedas comprender.  
Aún así, espéranos temprano el 1 de Setiembre. Ese día pasaremos a recogerte sin falta.   
Bueno, me retiro porque Remus quiere escribirte unas palabras... ¡me quiere quitar la pluma! Y con lo fácil que sería que él escribiera en otro pergamino... Luego dicen que es el inteligente del grupo... Ya lo creo.  
(¡Ouch, Moony! Eso dolió.)  
Saludos,   
Sirius. 

Maldito pulgoso... Siempre busca ser el centro de atención. (¡es broma! ¡BROMA! Hey, Padfoot, ¡tú fuiste el que comenzó! No me culpes ahora...)  
¿Qué hay, Harry? Me imagino que estarás leyendo los libros que te envié el otro día, ¿verdad? 

[Aburridos.]

Dime si hay algo que no entiendas o un tema en especial que desees profundizar. Gustoso te explicaré o buscaré más información. 

["_Artes Oscuras y métodos de un guerra_", serían geniales de conseguir... Y dudaba que fuera "gustosamente".] 

_ No desesperes. Ya falta poco para llegar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. En ella encontrarás más información de la que puedas almacenar en una vida.   
Sobre la escoba... No nos habrás desobedecido, me imagino. Es altamente peligroso intentar aprender a volar por ti mismo, sin mencionar la amenaza que los muggles te vean. Mejor espera que Sirius te dé una lección en Hogwarts, ¿qué te parece? Realmente pasamos de visita frecuentemente por el colegio... No habrá problemas. _

[¿Frecuentes? Peligroso...]

(Sirius: ¡Ah! Me olvidaba. Albus ya dio el permiso para que traigas la escoba, no te preocupes. Lo mismo sucede con las serpientes esas... Sólo ten cuidado con tus compañeros de cuarto, puede que no les agrade la compañía... Y no olvides, son PELIGROSAS.)  
Padfoot... ¿Qué haces escribiendo en MI carta? ¿No que habías hablado todo lo que querías ANTES que yo? ¡Agarra otro pergamino, por favor! Me interrumpes...  
(Sirius: Yo no detuve TODOS tus comentarios y quejas mientras escribía MI parte, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora siente mi venganza! Wuajajajaja...)  
Ya hablaremos otro día, Harry. Cuando tu padrino no ande con demasiado azúcar en la sangre...  
Remus 

-Par de aurores chiflados -tono sarcástico al arrugar la carta en su mano. 

Aún así, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa. 

*** 

El cielo estaba nublado. 

Genial. Un hermoso clima para un _hermoso_ día. 

Estaba nervioso. Completamente nervioso. 

Al fin había llegado 1ero de Setiembre. Hoy conocería Hogwarts y viajaría en el maravilloso tren rojo... Sin mencionar el probar suerte con el Sombrero Seleccionador. 

Sin embargo, su mayor nerviosismo se debía principalmente a un pensamiento ajeno a todo ésto: _No puedo fallarle a Tom_. 

No podía hacerlo. No con todas las esperanzas que había puesto en él. No después de todos estos diez años. 

Se aseguró que todo estaba preparado, listo para partir. Baúl empacado al pie de su cama. Lechuza en su jaula intentando dormir. Par de serpientes en una pecera. Y una gran lástima de dejar atrás su vida conocida para cambiarlo por las _seguras_ paredes de Hogwarts. 

Se sentó en la cama, tomando un respiro. 

Nagini no estaba contenta. Al igual que Tom, sus celos no conocían límites. Envidiaba a Saz y Zaos por la oportunidad de ir con él, cuando _ella_ no podía hacerlo. De conocer a las más pequeñas, no dudaría en mostrarles su _verdadero_ lugar, y de seguro, ese lugar sería su estómago. 

Oh bueno... Al menos había logrado obtener una relación interesante con el par de reptiles que lo acompañarían. Aunque no se había atrevido a hablarles en parsel por temor a que Nagi se pusiera _más_ celosa aún (y que ella se lo había prohibido expresamente), se entretenía oyendo las distintas conversaciones que tenían. 

Hasta el momento, no le habían dado razones para pensar que lo defraudarían en la escuela. Fieles a su palabra en la tienda de mascotas, ambas habían mostrado ser mascotas leales. Considerándolo como su amo e incluso mostrándose cariñosas con él. 

Aún así, ninguna reemplazaba a Nagi. 

Se tiró en el colchón. 

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su padre en esos momentos. Esperaba que no tramara otra misión específicamente dirigida a... sus _tíos_. 

Encogió su cuerpo, abrazándose las rodillas sobre la cama. 

Aunque sin duda, los aurores eran terriblemente molestos. 

Temerosos por su seguridad, habían erigido una poderosa barrera protectora alrededor de su casa. Y aunque nadie podía ya aparecerse mágicamente dentro de ella, les permitía a ellos tener una observación en su persona todo momento. No podía hacer ni el más mínimo _lumos_ porque detectarían el hechizo instantáneamente. 

¿De qué desconfiarían? 

Miró su reloj. 

Faltaba tan poco. 

*** 

Caretas, caretas y más caretas. 

Se preguntaba cuánto daría su paciencia para reprimir su verdadera personalidad. 

Si quería ser exitoso en su misión, tendría que ser hasta el final. 

Suspiró visiblemente. 

-¿Todo bien, Harry? -preguntó Black empujando el llamativo carrito. 

El niño asintió. 

-Estoy nervioso... -se excusó, mostrando un pequeño escalofrío. 

El licántropo le dirigió una dulce sonrisa mientras revolvía su ya caótico cabello. 

Esto molestó a Harry. Ese gesto sólo se tomaban con _niños_. Y el auror estaba _muy_ equivocado si pensaba que eso le hacía gracia. 

Algún día, él iba a jugar con _su _cabello. ¿Se preguntaba si la piel de hombre lobo era valiosa en el mercado negro? 

Hmmm... 

-Es completamente común. Relájate. 

Asintió nuevamente, esta vez fijando sus ojos en la barrera que debía de traspasar. 

Mejor dejar las posibilidades de negocios para otro día. 

-¿Quieres que te lleve de la mano? -ofreció su _padrino_. 

¡¿Qué creían estos hombres?! ¡¿Que todavía era un BEBÉ?! 

Imbéciles. 

Negó la cabeza abochornado. Black mostró una ligera decepción ante esto. 

Tomó un pequeño respiro, como para insinuar su preparación psicológica ante una acción que era mugglemente imposible. 

Finalmente dio unos pasos lentos, acelerándolos más poco a poco. 

...Y corrió hacia la pared. 

Nada fuera de lo común. En verdad. 

El famoso y legendario tren carmesí lo recibió. 

Se encogió de hombros imaginariamente. 

No sabía porque _Hogwarts, A History_ le hacía tantos bombos y platillos a la maldita chatarra _muggle_. No era tan maravillosamente espectacular a la vista. 

-Ven, Harry. Te ayudaremos a subir tus cosas al expreso. 

Persiguió al auror que empujaba su carrito. 

Varias personas volteaban a mirarlos. Intensos ojos y chismosos murmullos lo siguieron todo el camino. Bien podía ser la fama de los aurores otra vez, o eran sus serpientes las que causaban tal escándalo. 

Quizás una mezcla de ambos. 

Se acercaron a una legión de pelirrojos que acampaban justo frente a la entrada. 

-¿Es este el niño que tanto hablabas, Sirius? 

El mago dirigió una sonrisa cálida al muchacho. Por un instante, Harry tuvo el impulso de devolverle una de las suyas... en sus versiones macabras. 

Le servía tan bien en la calle cuando caminaba solo entre _muggles_... mas se mantuvo en su imitación de una oveja tímida. 

-Así es -respondió orgullosamente el auror.- Arthur y Molly, les presento a mi ahijado: Harry Potter. 

Le puso una mano en el hombro. 

_Oh si... Lúceme como si fuera una mascota exótica_. 

-Si no me equivoco, irá a primer año junto a Ron, ¿verdad? -preguntó Lupin cortésmente. 

-Así es -sonrió la madre orgullosa.- Y Ginny se les unirá el siguiente año. 

Se reproducen como conejos... 

Aguantó las ganas de soltar una risita. 

-¿Ves aquello, Draco? 

Harry evitó el maldecir al _death eater_ por puro reflejo. Tensó sus músculos frente a la anticipada antipatía presente. 

-Weasleys. Toda una manada de ellos -Lucius olfateó el aire con desdén.- Y se puede apreciar que sus hábitos higiénicos son tan eficaces como sus métodos anticonceptivos -dijo "aireando" el ambiente _contaminado_. 

Varios miembros de la familia enrojecieron de ira ante el insulto. 

Los aurores de igual manera lo recibieron con abierta hostilidad. 

-Retírate, Malfoy. Antes que te veas involucrado en serios problemas -advirtió Black. 

¡¿Por qué le advertían?! ¿No podían atacarlo de una vez? Ese animal se merecía eso y mucho más. 

Se mordió la lengua para evitar los insultos acostumbrados que solía intercambiar bajo la identidad de Lazarous Bell. 

-Oh... -sonrió Lucius más soberbiamente.- Al parecer a alguien se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza... El poder corrompe, Black. 

¡_Death eater_! ¡_Death eater_! ¿Qué esperaban para apresarlo? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eran ciegos? 

-El corrupto eres tú, _Lucius_. Regresa a los pies de tu amo, del agujero apestoso de donde saliste -devolvió Lupin. 

-Observa, Draco, -ni siquiera volteó a mirar a su hijo- cómo las personas culpan a otras sin tener la más mínima prueba... -su vista se desvía hacia Harry.- ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? 

El muchacho reprime sus impulsos, buscando soporte en la mano apoyada sobre su hombro. 

Se vería fatal si el _Avada Kedavra_ salía de sus labios, después de todo. 

-El niño Potter... -murmuró sonriente.- Los rumores eran ciertos, ya veo. Interesante compañía -comentó observando las serpientes. 

Y dicho esto, sonrió burlonamente, indicando al niño rubio que lo siguiera. 

Se perdieron entre la multitud. 

*** 

-...Y éste es Ron -termina de presentarlo a Hermione, Terry y Justin. 

Tenían un compartimiento para ellos cinco. 

Exceptuando a Harry, ninguno de los demás poseía una mascota. Y aunque Terry miraba con interés a las serpientes, los otros ni siquiera deseaban acercarse a medio metro de ellas. 

-Entonces leí en "_Hogwarts, A History_" que estas cuatro personas fundaron nuestro colegio, hace más de mil años atrás. Increíble pensar que... 

Aburrido. 

Imposible pensar que la niña se podría volver completamente insoportable en el lapso de un par de meses. 

-¿Y sabías que...? 

Continuaba su tira de datos sin relación alguna. 

Hermione era inteligente, ahora si tan sólo supiera utilizar esa inteligencia en más que memorizar información trivial... 

Pero su padre lo mataría, era una _mudblood_. 

-Probé los hechizos que mencionaban nuestros libros, y orgullosamente puedo opinar... 

¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría hablando? 

Estaba harto de escucharla. 

La muchacha estaba tan ansiosa por demostrar que podía adaptarse bien a un mundo extraño para ella, que había intentado adelantarse al grupo promedio. No que a Harry le importara realmente, pero cuando abusabas de tu conocimiento y lo desparramabas para hacerte sentir superior... es cuando empezaban los problemas. 

Sin duda la chica no era la más adelantada de los cinco, y estaba llegando al punto que al niño le picaba la lengua por hacerla callar y mostrarle su verdadero lugar. 

-Este _Dark Lord_, se llama Voldemort -Ron brinca en su asiento del susto.- Dice así en "_Historia Contemporánea a Nuestras Varitas_", y ahí cuenta que es un ser vil y despiadado. Alimentándose de la muerte y destrucción, construyendo de esta manera su Reinado de Terror. Así que yo concluyo que el tal hombre ni hombre es. Sino un demonio encarnado que solo conoce el dolor y la maldad, por eso... 

Oh sí. Llegó al punto del no retorno. Hora de bajarla de su nube. 

Era eso, o una poderosa maldición provocaría que perdiera _accidentalmente_ su voz durante un par de días. 

Y eso que estaba siendo benevolente. 

-¿Demonio en el sentido figurativo o literal? -interrumpió sin vergüenza. 

Los demás niños se reincorporaron y prestaron atención ante la distracción. 

-Pues... -una momentánea expresión de duda- figurativamente hablando. El hombre es la misma imagen del mal. 

-¿Y dices eso por experiencia personal? -presionó un poco más. 

-No... 

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo que dice el libro es verdad? 

-Todos hablan de lo mismo, Harry. Debe ser verdad -contestó ella con confianza. 

-La verdad puede ser manipulada fácilmente, Hermione -dijo en una voz suave, como un adulto enseñando a un niño.- En una guerra, es el bando ganador quien decide el curso de la Historia. Quien determina quienes fueron los "buenos" y quiénes los "villanos". No estoy diciendo que Voldemort... -una vista de reojo al pelirrojo quien se tapa los oídos- no sea como lo ha descrito el autor, tan sólo opino que deberías ser un poco más crítica y objetiva al tratar asuntos políticos. Sobretodo si son presentes. Es la lucha de intereses lo que en realidad está hablando el historiador. Quizás a él le convenga más que su "lado bueno" salga ganando. Temerá una revolución que traiga abajo sus negocios actuales, o quién sabe... 

¿Y quién era el maldito escritor? ¿Ya estaba muerto...? 

-No debes saltar a conclusiones rápidamente. Ten especial cuidado con temas como éstos... donde la fuente tiene más interpretación subjetiva que objetiva. A lo mejor la opinión del autor enturbia los verdaderos datos y no te sirve para una investigación -terminó de sermonear a la _mudblood_. 

-¡No digan Vol..! -Ron tosió el nombre.- Le dicen "Quien-usted-sabe", "Ya-sabes-quien" o "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Y creo que Harry tiene razón -lo apoyó.- Aunque aún así sigo pensando que es un maldito bastardo... 

Sí, claro. El pelirrojo diría lo que fuera para callar a Hermione y bajarle sus humos. Aún si Harry hubiera mencionado que deseaba ser un _death eater_. 

La niña se mantuvo en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. 

Al cabo de un tiempo, asintió avergonzada. 

Harry sonrió. 

-Cómo sabes estos temas? -le preguntó Justin. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

-Historia era mi clase favorita... Con la profesora solía tener largas conversaciones en donde me enseñaba estas cosas -inventó rápidamente sin prestarle atención. 

La puerta de su compartimiento fue abierta inesperadamente. 

La visita no era bienvenida, eso era claro. 

-¿Y qué tenemos aquí? -voz soberbia. 

Igual a su padre... 

La misma imagen y sangre... 

Oh, cómo disfrutaría... 

Sonrisa despiadada interna. 

-Pero si es el pobretón Weasley... 

Dio un paso adelante, dos "guardaespaldas" tras él como pilares de soporte. 

Ahora, si rasgos físicos tenían algo que ver, podía adivinar que eran los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle. 

Pobres muchachos... sacar la apariencia de sus padres. 

Negó la cabeza. 

-¿Qué deseas, Malfoy? -disgusto de Ron ante la pequeña sanguijuela. 

-Solo vengo a saludar... -sonrió abiertamente, tomando otro paso adelante. 

Harry se levantó de su asiento, decidido a hacerle frente. 

Los espantapájaros respaldaron a su _líder_, caretas intimidantes en sus rostros.. 

Al parecer el nacer Malfoy traía consigo sirvientes bajo el brazo. 

-Pero si es el ahijado estrella... -sarcasmo. 

Si tan sólo pudiera mostrar su verdadera personalidad... 

-Retírate, no eres bienvenido -decidió ser directo, si Draco comenzaba a pelear, luego podría alegar que "él empezó primero". 

-¿Me piensas botar, Potter? -rió el muchacho rubio. 

Se acercó más a su rostro. Tanto que incluso podía sentir la respiración ajena en su cara. 

El otro chico calló de inmediato, retrocediendo intimidado ante su atrevido avance. 

La ligera presencia de magia negra en el aire no pasa desapercibida para Harry. 

-Si es necesario que te bote, lo haré -afirmó de manera intimidante. 

-Pero si yo sólo vine... -barrió la sala con su mirada, posándose en una esquina del compartimiento- a ver más de cerca tus maravillosas mascotas -dijo recuperando parte de su ego. 

-¿En verdad? -sarcasmo y burla en sus palabras. 

-Yo no miento -sonrió de manera superior. 

Harry sonrió cruelmente ante su afirmación. El tinte macabro de la expresión que dirigió a Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe tomó por sorpresa a los intrusos. 

Los mastodontes dieron un paso atrás. 

Sintiendo los ojos de todos en su persona, se acercó a la pecera que contenía a Saz y Zaos descansando plácidamente. 

¡El amo quiere jugar! -siseó emocionada Saz.> 

Ya me estaba aburriendo en esta jaula... -dio su aprobación Zaos.> 

Era obvio que ambos reptiles estaban más que gustosos de poder salir de su cárcel. 

No pudo evitar una sonrisa afectuosa. 

Nagini no se olvida de mandar su descontento por el _Parsithel_, también. 

Harry permite que la corriente de agua helada recorra su cuerpo sin mover un músculo de más. 

-Miren Saz y Zaos, hay alguien que quiere conocerlos... -comentó de buen humor, metiendo su mano dentro de la pecera y extrayendo a la serpiente más pequeña sin temor. 

Escuchó varios sonidos de sorpresa detrás de él, pero decidió ignorarlos. 

Saz sacó la lengua de placer, deslizándose por su brazo derecho expertamente. 

Lo mismo hizo con Zaos; movilizándose con mayor gracia y elegancia en su otra extremidad. 

Se dio media vuelta y conectó una mirada burlona con Draco. 

-Malfoy, ya que mostraste tu interés... -sonrió sarcásticamente.- Te presento a Saz -le da un grandioso _acercamiento_ de la serpiente- y Zaos -indicando que podía cargarlo. 

Segundos después, un Malfoy de color del papel abandonó el umbral de su compartimiento, ni siquiera molestándose en despedirse. Crabbe y Goyle de la misma manera tropezaron al huir tras el niño rubio. 

El casi imperceptible tintineo de aura poderosa no evaporándose automáticamente tras la huída de Draco. 

Artes oscuras, en definitiva. 

Supongo que no habrá querido que lo mordamos, ¿o si? -preguntó Saz.> 

¿Quién sabe? -el otro sacó su lengua- Pero tienes que admitir que su rostro tenía una forma graciosa cuando salió corriendo.> 

Harry soltó una risita, acordando con Zaos. 

-Yo pensé que las serpientes eran peligrosas... -murmuró un temeroso Justin. 

-Yo pensé que estaba prohibido traer ese tipo de mascotas... -comentó una insegura Hermione. 

-¡Yo pensé que ibas a _asesinarlo_! -exclamó un Ron asustado.- Harry, dabas miedo... 

Se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un _don_ para convencer a la gente. 

Sus carcajadas fueron las únicas que resonaron en la habitación. Los demás lo observaban cautelosamente. 

Suspiró. 

¿Por qué pensaba que este viaje iba a ser mucho más largo de lo deseable? 

*** 

La masa de estudiantes de primer año murmuraba a su alrededor. 

Le estaba entrando un dolor de cabeza. 

El viaje por el expreso continuó sin problemas al cabo de un tiempo, en el que sus _amigos_ asimilaron el hecho que él podía ser bastante _persuasivo_. Ron juró haber sentido una aura poderosa que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, mientras los demás _muggleborns_ simplemente admiraron las _agallas_ de Harry al oponerse al chiquillo. 

Luego siguió la visita de un niño gordo que perdió su sapo, el carrito de dulces, la visita de los prefectos y sus indicaciones, conversaciones sobre quidditch (Ron mostró ser un ávido fan del ya extinguido _Chuddley Cannons_, lo cual casi provoca un ataque de risa de Harry), otra tanda de preguntas básicas sobre la sociedad mágica... y una discusión acalorada entre Hermione y el pelirrojo sobre quién sabía más acerca de la situación actual de Ya-sabes-quien... 

La cual era la razón de su jaqueca. 

Aunque la _mudblood_ ya no los había bañado en datos y más datos, no tardó en corregir al recién conocido cuando éste mencionó al Ministerio de Magia como una de las últimas fuerzas opositoras al _Dark Lord_. 

Harry, sabiendo muy bien las respuestas correctas a todas las suposiciones, y pudiendo haber terminado el largo pleito en un santiamén... no lo hizo. Y _esa_ era la raíz de su frustración. El tener el poder y la autoridad para callar a los escandalosos, y sin embargo, ser incapaz de utilizarlos. 

Levantó la mirada al techo. 

Al menos ya se habían tranquilizado; los nervios sobre la "prueba" empezaban a surtir efecto. 

-Me pregunto en qué casa quedaré... -comentó Justin al aire en un tono fingidamente entusiasta. 

Era obvio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. 

Se preguntó cuál era la razón para tanto misterio con respecto al Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Los fundadores así lo habían declarado? ¿Acaso temían que otras instituciones educativas le robaran la idea? ¿Lo consideraban entretenido? 

-¿A qué casa quieres pertenecer, Harry? 

Bajó su vista del arquitectónico techo para posarla sobre el grupo de _muggleborns_ y el pelirrojo. 

-Gryffindor -forzó una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.- Mis padres pertenecieron a esa casa, y yo pensaba si... 

*** 

La sala era exquisita. Definitivamente de lo mejor en decorado. Las velas flotantes y el cielo estrellado daban una fantástica sensación de tranquilidad. Casi como en un cuento de hadas. 

Dirigió una disimulada mirada por la mesa de profesores. 

Vio a Severus dando su mayor impresión de serpiente muerta, a la mujer Sinistra sonriendo cálidamente como un girasol y a Dumbledore... 

A él no supo darle calificativo. 

El bonachón asentía a todos los niños que posaban la mirada en él, dándoles confianza. 

Su corazón se aceleró. 

La razón de su existir estaba frente a sus ojos. Frente a su propio ser. Tan vulnerable, tan débil. Podía alzar su mano y arrebatarle ese brillo cándido a su alrededor... Podía aplastar su enclenque y malgastado cuerpo con su fuerza interna... Podía... 

Pero no. 

Aún deseaba disfrutar de Hogwarts. Si este lugar no tuviera el extraño significado confuso que tenía para él, hubiera aceptado quedarse al lado de su padre. 

Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de ser _normal_. De apariencia en lo superficial, puede que sí, pero... ¡entablar relaciones con otras personas! ¡Averiguar más sobre sus padres! ¡Jugar al quidditch en equipo! ¡Volar libremente en una escoba! 

Oh, Hogwarts... 

*** 

-¡Abbott, Hannah! 

Una niña tímida y delgada, que parecía temerle a su propia sombra, se acercó al sombrero. Sus manos temblorosas casi tiran el antiguo artefacto al suelo. 

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró ponérselo. 

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

La mesa a la derecha de la habitación estalló en aplausos, recibiendo calurosamente a la niña autista. 

-¡Boot, Terry! 

El niño ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada. Con movimientos rígidos y cuerpo en gran tensión, tomó asiento frente a todo el alumnado. 

-¡RAVENCLAW! 

Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente. De ravenclaw le había notado hasta ahora, su increíble curiosidad por cualquier cosa exótica, amor a la lectura, y claro... preferir mantenerse callado en situaciones de alta tensión. 

-¡Brown, Lavender! 

-¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Después de eso, Millicent Bulstrode se convirtió en la primera slytherin del grupo. Justin Finch-Fletchley en hufflepuff (y decían que les agradaban el trabajo duro, sí como no...). Seamus Finnigan en gryffindor. Hermione Granger en... 

¡¿Gryffindor?! 

Esa muchacha tenía más material para ravenclaw que cualquiera de los otros ravenclaws analizados hasta ahora. El sombrero debe de estar tan viejo, que los hechizos finalmente estaban desvaneciéndose. 

Negó la cabeza. 

Ojalá que esto no sea obstáculo para su carrera en gryffindor. 

-¡Longbottom, Neville! 

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

Ah bueno. Esa había sido fácil de descifrar. 

-¡MacDougal, Morag! 

-¡RAVENCLAW! 

Ocultó un bostezo. 

Era aburrido esperar a los demás. Sobretodo cuando el siguiente probó ser Draco. (¡SLYTHERIN!). Claro, como si hubiera duda de ello. 

A su lado, Ron murmuró un insulto al slytherin rubio. Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo correcto y añadió uno de los suyos; sarcásticos a más no poder. 

Evitaron que sus risas se escucharan por todo el lugar. Sobretodo con la catarsis que el pelirrojo estaba obteniendo... 

-¡POTTER, HARRY! 

El otro muchacho saltó en el aire del susto, cayendo en su nerviosismo nuevamente. Sonriéndole a Ron para darle confianza, se despidió de él y se acercó al sombrero. 

Llegó a taparle por completo la vista del Gran Salón. 

Hecho que sería fatal si una pelea entre _death eaters_ fuera a desatarse en ese momento... 

"_¿Y eso por qué sería de importancia, Sr. Potter?_" escuchó una voz en sus oídos. 

Forzó su mente en blanco. 

_Mi padrino solía comentar ese tipo de cosas._

"_Ya veo. Regresemos al tema, ¿te parece?_" 

Pausa incómoda. 

_..._

"_Interesante... MUY interesante. Eres un niño peculiar y lo sabes... Hábil en la teoría y la práctica. Posees dones un poco difíciles de encontrar. Bastante de Slytherin en ti. Gryffindor a morir. Ravenclaw por necesidad. Y Hufflepuff por terquedad. Cualquiera de las cuatro casas te encajaría perfectamente, muchacho._" 

Sonrió. 

"_Coraje, rebeldía y fuerza de voluntad digna de un Gryffindor. Sed de reconocimiento y recursos para forjar los sueños de un Slytherin. Curiosidad por la información y paciencia de análisis de un Ravenclaw. Lealtad a quienes demuestran merecedoras de ella, y amor a los frutos de un arduo trabajo digno de un Hufflepuff... ¿Qué casa escogerías?_" 

_Gryffindor. Quiero ir a Gryffindor._

"_¿Estás seguro? Cualquiera de las otras tres serían geniales para ti..._" 

_No. Gryffindor_. 

"_Hufflepuff sería una casa ideal, con todos los..._". 

_¿Estás insinuando algo? Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor. Mis padres fueron a esa casa._

"_Pero tienes mucho de Salazar, me refiero a lazos de sangre..._" 

_Simplemente Gryffindor_. 

"_En Ravenclaw podrías obtener el conocimiento que tanto ansías..._" 

Se preguntaba si estaría mal ser irrespetuoso con la maldita antigüedad, ¿acaso no entendía? ¿Y por qué le había preguntado entonces? 

"_Sin insultos, Sr. Potter, y yo siempre pregunto la opinión de los alumnos..._" 

_GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR..._

"¿Está usted seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?" 

_Si._

"_¿Aún cuando Hufflepuff podría ayudarte a resolver tu conflicto interno? ¿Demostrarte donde está tu verdadera lealtad? ¿Impulsarte en el mejor camino para ti? Mi recomendación personal es Hufflepuff, sin duda. El increíble trabajo en equipo y confianza mutua..._". 

_¡NO! ¡Yo quiero Gryffindor! G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R. ¡¿No oíste?! ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

"_Bueno... es tu decisión después de todo._" 

-¡GRYFFINDOR! 

"_Como dije, cualquier casa te iría bien..._". 

_Maldito sombrero repugnante_, lo alzó sobre su cabeza con asco y lo entregó rápidamente a la Profesora McGonnagal antes que le prendiera fuego de la rabia. 

* * *

Umm… Ya sabían que iba a quedar en Gryffindor, así que no hay intriga XD Oh bueno, supongo que ahora vienen las clases... 

Estaba pensando a ver si hago un bonus de la perspectiva de Nagini... sobre cómo se tomo el asunto de las otras serpientes... Ustedes que opinan? Todo depende de mi estado de humor, por supuesto... 


	21. Bonus: Diagon Alley por Ianthe

[Ianthe]  
Antes que nada, debo dar a debida atención a lo de los derechos de Autor. 

"Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él no es mío, pertenece a sus respectivos propietarios de derechos de autor, J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, o quien los tenga". 

Y ahora. 

Este "bonus" fue realizado a petición de Kandra. Ella lo revisó y por tanto no desconoce su contenido, ella misma lo posteará, así no quedarán dudas. ^^   
>kandra: Sí!! Todos me pedían una mayor explicación del callejón Diagón, y la verdad es que yo no tenía cabeza para ello. Mejor que Ianthe lo haya hecho, después de todo fue su idea originalmente... ^.^ 

Por otra parte, como yo no soy Kandra, traté de mantenerme en tono "neutral" en cuanto a la historia, sin cambiar o alterar el fanfic, por lo menos lo que ya conocemos hasta el momento. Aunque por aprobación de Kandra se insinúan unas cuantas cosas, que tal vez ella use a futuro, pero les juro que yo no sé cómo ni cuándo. (O si las usará) Por lo pronto me he limitado a plantearlas, como la presencia de espías. Aunque no especifico "quién o quiénes" puedan ser.   
>kandra: No menciono nombres por si meto la pata después ^^;; 

Espero que les guste y que no vayan a odiar este "bonus". 

Ianthe.  
>kandra: Ya comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capi en un par de días... Aún no respondo reviews, serán en la siguiente ^.^ Por lo pronto... debo recordar mandarle un e-mail a Aspy... Que ya tengo una idea de lo que se vendrá ^.- 

************ 

>_Portkey_: Transladador  
>_Floo_: Polvos Flu  
>_Diagon Alley_: Callejón Diagón  
>_The Leaky Cauldron_: El Caldero Chorreante  
>_Death Eaters_: Mortífagos 

~*~ 

**Bonus: Diagon Alley**  
_Escrito por: _Ianthe 

La gente. 

Una marea de personas iban de un lado para otro, ocupada en sus compras, o inmersa en sus propias pláticas, en la puerta de los negocios y frente a los escaparates rebosantes de cosas tan atractivas. 

Aunque un buen observador podría notar que acaso había una multitud un poco mayor de la habitual. 

"Salir de compras es muy divertido", pensó la niña mientras admiraba los dulces de una de las tantas tiendas de Diagon Alley. Sintió una ligera presión en el hombro, alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de su madre. 

"Es hora de irnos** Keely**, ya compré las últimas cosas, sólo nos faltaba el polvo Floo". 

Irse... de acuerdo, pero no sin antes haber obtenido algo para _ella_. 

La niña y su madre salieron del local donde hicieron sus últimas compras. 

"Por favor, mami, ¿me compras un dulce?" 

"Tienes muchos dulces en casa, cariño". 

"No, ésos no son dulces, son tus postres y no '_dulces_'. Es distinto... aunque saben muy ricos." Añadió junto con una sonrisa, quizás su madre le compraba lo que quería si era buena niña... 

La madre sonríe ante las palabras de la pequeña. 

"Bueno, de acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" 

La niña titubeó unos instantes. Los dulces del escaparate a lo lejos parecían muy buenos, pero había otras tiendas de dulces en el Callejón, sin mencionar la Heladería Florean Fortescue. 

"Quiero ir a la tienda grande, la de mi cumpleaños". 

"Pero está al otro lado del Callejón, y ya no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que volver a casa pronto para cuando llegue tu padre. ¿Qué te parece si compramos unos dulces en la tienda de allá y luego volvemos a casa?", preguntó la madre, señalando la misma vitrina que la niña había estado mirando momentos antes. 

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Pensándolo bien, los dulces de aquel lugar no estaban mal y además, su mami tenía razón, papá llegaría pronto. 

Y ella quería estar ahí para abrazarlo. 

Compraron los dulces: una pequeña bolsita de golosinas. 

Mientras la madre pagaba, se escuchó un estruendo a lo lejos. La niña dio un salto, sobresaltada por el repentino ruido. 

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó la mujer al vendedor, como si pensara que éste, que pasaba por obvias razones mucho tiempo en Diagon Alley, debía saber lo que ocurría en el área. 

"No tengo idea", le contestó el hombre. "Tal vez pondrán nuevas protecciones alrededor de Diagon Alley y algún Auror novato ha cometido un error. Sucedió una vez, con una de las barreras; realizó el hechizo de forma equivocada y la magia expulsó al hombre con estrépito del Callejón, no funcionaba con nadie más que con él mismo." Explicó, empaquetando los dulces. "Todos los demás podían pasar tranquilamente, y les costó bastante trabajo a sus compañeros deshacerla, aunque...", se detuvo por un momento. "Ahora que lo pienso... el ruido no se ha detenido". 

Los dos adultos prestaron mayor atención al extraño sonido. La niña imitándolos, dirigió su mirada hacia la calle y miró con atención, pero no vio nada. 

A lo lejos continuaba escuchándose un ruido vago, que crecía por momentos y disminuía en otros. El estruendo parecía estar formado de... ¿explosiones? ¿gritos? 

"Algo pasa", afirmó el vendedor. "Será mejor que se apresure a volver a su casa, señora. No tengo idea de lo que ocurre, pero por si acaso, es mejor que se vayan. Yo creo que lo mejor será cerrar el negocio hasta que... lo que sea que ocurre haya pasado." 

"¿No creerá que es un ataque de Quien-usted-sabe, verdad?", exclamó la madre, mirando al vendedor con ojos horrorizados. 

"¿Quién puede decirlo? Pero en estos días cualquier cosa es posible, sobre todo viniendo de '_Él_', como ya he dicho, lo mejor será que se alejen". 

La mujer cogió a la niña de la mano y se apresuró a salir del local. Su madre le sujetaba la mano con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero no se le ocurrió protestar. 

Tenía miedo. 

_Miedo._

Quería gritar y llorar en plena calle, pero algo en la presión del brazo de su madre le decía que ése no era el momento. 

Primero tenían que ponerse a salvo. 

_Huir._

Corrieron más que caminaron por la calle, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que en vez de huir, se dirigían hacia el ruido. 

_Escapar._

Tenían que volver atrás. 

Dieron vuelta. 

Sólo para ver humo que se elevaba a lo lejos, del otro extremo de Diagon Alley, justo hacia donde pensaban dirigirse. 

_Regresar a casa._

Eso les cortaba la retirada por otro extremo 

Miraron hacia los lados, la calle se estaba convirtiendo en un río de gente aterrorizada que corría en todas las direcciones posibles. Una muchedumbre que venía de los dos extremos de Diagon Alley, cada cual tratando de alejarse del peligro de sus respectivas áreas, intentando encontrar una salida. 

Se aferró más a la mano de su hija. 

Y los puntos de donde surgían los gritos se estaban multiplicando a cada segundo que pasaba, la madre advirtió que el lugar donde había iniciado el estruendo, ahora a lo lejos se veía... _tranquilo_. Pero había agitación en otros puntos, mucho más cerca de ellas. 

Se escuchaba el incesante y maldito ruido. 

Un ataque escalonado. 

En distintos puntos. 

Y acarreando miles de víctimas. 

Se estremeció. 

Un solo pensamiento dominó su mente:_ La calle no era segura._

Una idea surgió en su cabeza. 

"¡Las tiendas!, ¡podríamos refugiarnos en una de ellas!." 

La madre miró hacia ellas... 

Estaban cerradas. 

Seguro que los propietarios, asustados, se habían apresurado a cerrar los locales, tratando de ponerse a salvo a sí mismos. Las tiendas de alrededor tenían las persianas corridas, y sabía que estaban protegidos más que físicamente. Muchos tenían distintas protecciones, puestas por los propios aurores a petición de los comerciantes o por ellos mismos, muchas veces siendo una mezcla de ambas. 

"Podemos tratar de llegar hasta _The Leaky Cauldron_, ya no parece haber tanto ruido por ahí." 

La verdad era que no creía que fuera algo seguro, pero no veía otra salida. 

¿Y si también estaba cerrado? 

No quería ni pensarlo. 

Levantó a su pálida niña en brazos, besando sus lágrimas y murmurando cosas cálidas a su oído en medio de toda la muchedumbre. Su hija se abrazó fuerte a su cuello y cerró firmemente sus ojos. 

Se abrió paso ante el mar de fuerzas confusas y en pánico. 

De repente se vio un conjunto de luces multicolores cerca de ellas. 

Un _Portkey_. 

Un grupo de _death eaters_. 

Su corazón se detiene. 

Escuchó a la gente gritar a su alrededor. 

Acaso ella misma estaba gritando. 

Oía los gritos de su hija. 

Echó a correr espantada, sin saber a hacia adónde se dirigía, la niña contra su pecho. 

Ya no sabía si corría contra la corriente de personas o era arrastrada por ella. 

Los rayos de luz verde. Verde por todas partes. Su horroroso zumbido en los oídos. 

Luz ... 

Luz verde. 

Saltó los obstáculos en su camino, intentando inútilmente taparle los ojos a su pequeña. La muchedumbre a sus espaldas presionándola con cada paso que daba. 

Luz verde... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"...la deficiente protección en torno a los puntos más importantes de nuestro Mundo, por parte del Ministerio de Magia, ha tenido como resultado un escalofriante ataque llevado a cabo con gran éxito por los seguidores de Quien-ustedes-saben a nada menos que Diagon Alley el día anterior. 

Los seguidores de Quien-Ustedes-Saben realizaron un ataque escalonado, apareciéndose con ayuda de _portkeys_, en distintos puntos de Diagon Alley, de forma alterna, lograron sembrar el terror más absoluto entre los ciudadanos que inocentemente se dedicaban a hacer sus comprar en dicho lugar. Lo cuales quedaron atrapados en una horrenda trampa, sin lugar a dónde refugiarse. 

Los aurores brillaron por su ausencia en muchos puntos donde se registraron los Ataques. Esto dejó a indefensos civiles a merced de los crueles seguidores de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Entre las personas, había un gran número de niños. 

El peligro dentro de Diagon Alley fue tal, que algunos afortunados prefirieron buscar asilo en Knockturn Alley. Muy pocos lo lograron, pues no tardó en registrarse una nueva arremetida en el punto de entrada hacia este lugar. Cortando así la retirada, el resto se encontró abandonado a su suerte y sin saber qué hacer. Los comercios cerraron y otros sitios cruciales de salida como _The Leaky Cauldron _fueron también atacados, haciendo imposible el escapar por ahí. 

Durante horas, incluso después del ataque, Diagon Alley permaneció sumido en el terror y la confusión más absoluta. Se habla de centenares de víctimas y una enorme destrucción, aunque los portavoces del Ministerio guardan silencio y no han revelado el número real de víctimas, sin duda para no asustar a los habitantes del mundo mágico con su elevado número. Sin embargo no hay duda de que la población tiene derecho a saberlo, y las oficinas del Ministerios están agarrotadas de familiares de las víctimas que se niegan a creerlo. Muchos guardan todavía la esperanza de que sus seres queridos no hayan muerto, pero se encuentren imposibilitados de volver a casa a causa del bloqueo que se ha establecido en Diagon Alley. 

"No dudo de que mi familia está bien", declaró un hombre ante nuestra corresponsal de _The Daily Prophet_, "pero me aterra pensar que está asustada y desesperada por salir de ahí e incapaz de poder hacerlo. Y con todos los negocios cerrados, rodeados de los cadáveres de las víctimas...". Como este hombre, hay innumerables personas que esperan noticias aferrados al último rayo de ilusión sobre sus seres queridos. 

Por lo pronto Diagon Alley permanecerá cerrado y se rumorea que no volverá a abrirse al público en mucho tiempo, o tal vez se cerrará para siempre. Lo que probablemente sería lo más adecuado, dada la ya probada inseguridad del lugar. Mientras tanto la Comunidad Mágica hace ahora sus compras en otros lugares como la población de Hogsmeade, que por estar más cerca de Hogwarts, donde se encuentra el profesor Dumbledore, es rodeada por una falsa creencia de seguridad. La población no sale de sus casas si puede evitarlo, y cuando lo hace, se toman enormes precauciones. Además... " 

Abandonó la lectura. 

El artículo del periódico era bueno. 

Lo bastante como para contribuir a sembrar el terror en la comunidad mágica, aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. 

El incluir a Rita Skeeter entre sus seguidores había sido algo muy útil. 

Y aún así... 

El artículo podría engañar a los tontos que lo leyeran y cumpliría su objetivo. 

Pero... 

A sus ojos, cualquier idiota con suficiente cerebro podía darse cuenta de que no se hablaba de alguna pérdida importante dentro de Diagon Alley. Se mencionaba el ataque a _The Leaky Cauldron_, pero éste no había sido reducido a cenizas como era su deseo... ni los otros puntos... como el Banco Gringotts. 

Los Aurores habían estado apostados en los puntos más importantes, camuflados entre la multitud. 

Los habían estado esperando. 

Eso les había restado eficacia, no había existido el "factor sorpresa". La confusión, el pánico y sobre todo la destrucción no habían sido los esperados. 

Había habido, además, Aurores patrullando por Diagon Alley, para tratar de intervenir en otros puntos y había sido sólo su ligera tardanza en desplazarse de uno a otro lado lo que había hecho que pudieran alcanzar la destrucción lograda. 

Que no era más que una mínima parte de la deseada y planeada. 

Sin importar cómo se viera la acción era a sus ojos una sola cosa: Una derrota. 

Un triunfo sombrío, pero triunfo, para las fuerzas de Dumbledore. 

Porque Voldemort no dudaba de que era el vejete el que se adelantó a sus tropas y había apostado sus fuerzas a espaldas incluso del Ministerio. Sus seguidores dentro del Ministerio sabían que los Aurores no habían estado autorizados para hacer aquel operativo, pues no habían estado informados y lo poco que habían sabido, no lo habían creído. 

De algo servía tener seguidores influyentes en el Ministerio, siempre se podía hacer que un mensaje no llegara a donde debía. 

Lo cual solo dejaba a Dumbledore. 

A Dumbledore y su pulgoso perro dentro de los Aurores, la misma cabeza del área prohibida... Sirius Black. 

Sirus Black y su otro amiguito, el hombre lobo. 

Quería a esos dos muertos lo más pronto posible. 

En cuanto a Dumbledore.. ya tenía sus planes en marcha, faltaba muy poco... 

Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, le habría encantado tener forma de hacer que Dumbledore muriera en ese mismo instante, no sólo por el placer que le ocasionaría y la gran victoria que conseguiría, sino también porque le ahorraría muchas otras cosas... 

Como tener que enviar al niño... 

Cada día le desagradaba más la idea. 

Pero era imperativo deshacerse del vejete. 

Ya pensaría en eso cuando llegara el momento, por ahora, había otros asuntos más importantes que atender. 

Como los traidores, los traidores que sin duda habían pasado información a Dumbledore, espías dentro de los suyos. 

Era preciso encontrarlos, cortar la vías por las que se había escapado información tan valiosa. 

Y darles su merecido por supuesto. 

Una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dumbledore lanzó un suspiro, al tiempo que miraba a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin salir de su oficina. 

Sus noticias habían sido esperanzadoras. 

Ningún punto vital para el sostenimiento del mundo mágico se había perdido. 

Pero aún así... 

El ataque había sido bien planeado. 

No importaba quién hubiera planeado aquel ataque, sin duda era un gran estratega. 

Aunque también podía haber sido creado en grupo. Conocía de la existencia de una élite dentro de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. 

Sin importar cómo se mirara, el ataque había logrado burlar las protecciones que habían sido colocadas en Diagon Alley. Se había creído que era imposible. Si entraban pocos _portkeys_, sería improbable que una fuerza de ataque que pudiera hacer daño verdadero, lograse colarse dentro de Diagon Alley. Y ni hablar de entrar por los lugares habituales, sin _portkeys _de escape, serían interceptados de inmediato. 

Sin embargo... 

Se había planeado un ataque teniendo en cuenta esas mismas disposiciones. Pequeños grupos, pero bien coordinados y en puntos estratégicos. 

Al menos ésos eran de los que habían tenido noticia. 

O los que una vez enterados del ataque habían supuesto que se intentaría atacar. 

Pero no habían sido todos. 

Había habido otros puntos, llenos de gente inocente que hacía sus compras. En ese sentido Lord Voldemort había ciertamente logrado su objetivo de obtener víctimas y crear confusión dentro de Diagon Alley. 

Y por tanto de todo el mundo mágico. 

Sirius y Remus le habían informado cumplidamente de lo sucedido, había habido _víctimas_. 

Gracias a que no se había podido informar al Ministerio de los planes de Voldemort, no se había advertido debidamente a la población. Lo más que se pudo hacer fue correr el rumor, pero se hizo con cuidado, nadie quería alertar a Voldemort por medio de los rumores que su plan había sido descubierto, con peligro de que lo cambiara, pospusiera o peor aún, lo adelantara para antes de que ellos estuvieran listos. 

Aquello habría sido un desastre. 

Tantas familias... 

Se preguntaba si lo correcto habría sido informar debidamente al Ministerio. 

Pero quedaba tan poco tiempo... 

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de preparar algo. No había sido humanamente posible perder tiempo con formalidades cuando el ataque era inminente. 

Y además informar a Ministerio era lo mismo que informar a Voldemort de que su plan había sido descubierto. No se le ocultaba que el _Dark Lord _tenía muchos seguidores entre los funcionarios y no habría tardado en saberlo. 

Todo hubiera sido imprevisible de nuevo. 

No cabía duda de que lo inesperado del ataque había sido parte del propio plan, repentino hasta para los propios _death eaters_, o al menos para muchos de ellos. La información había sido hábilmente dosificada. La gran mayoría no había sabido hasta el último minuto hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse y lo que debía hacer. El plan había sido cuidado hasta el punto de evitar lo más posible, fugas de información. 

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y miró a su alrededor en su pintoresca oficina. 

No tenía caso seguir preocupándose, todavía había más cosas en qué pensar. 

Voldemort no era tonto y se daría cuenta de que los habían estado esperando. Que habían sido advertidos. Planearía represalias, no sólo contra otros lugares y nuevos ataques, sino que se daría a la tarea de detectar traidores entre los suyos. Ya había ordenado a Remus y Sirius que alertaran a su gente. Pero había unas pocas personas, unos contactos que por mayor seguridad, sólo él sabía quiénes eran. 

Era preciso advertirles también. Aunque cada uno era consciente desde el principio a lo que se exponía, no estaría de más recordarles que evaluaran su situación y se retiraran si no se creían capaces de soportarlo más tiempo. O si se creían demasiado expuestos, por la información que habían dado, información que resultaría obvio pues sólo ellos conocían. 

A menudo la gente quedaba tan enredada en las mallas del espionaje que era hasta cierto punto incapaz de detectar si su situación era débil, o si se habían expuesto demasiado. Por eso no estaba nunca de más el recordarles. Por más "profesionales" que fuesen. 

Dumbledore salió de su oficina, mientras sacaba distraídamente un dulce de su bolsillo. 

* * *

[kandra]  
Lo repito por si no leyeron bien... Esto NO lo he escrito YO. Lo ha hecho Ianthe a petición mía. Espero que le den todos sus comentarios a ella por medio del review, ok? El total y completo credito de esta pieza, es de ella (aunque JKRowling es la gran dama, y eso todos lo sabemos, no?).  
PD: Yay! 21 de Junio... te esperamos TANTO!!! ^.^ *kandra baila de felicidad en su cuarto* 


	22. De Clases y Fama

Nope. Nada, nada, nada MIO. 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Lina Saotome**: Si... horrible sensación de deja vu. Tú con tu juego de rol y yo con mis notas y reviews ^^;; jajaja. Oh bueno, ni modo... hay que seguir comentando. ¬¬ Malvada. Ya sabes lo exhaustivo que es responder dudas y comentar y aclarar y todo eso?? T.T Y pones más trabajo?? Bueno... al final escribir así te dejó con que yo me demore más en postear el capi... así que yo no fui la unica que salio perdiendo *sonrisa malevola* Si te gusto la escena de Voldie preocupado... te va a encantar las escenas definitivamente tiernas que hay en este capi. Cierto!! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo (ahora tú diras... "de acuerdo con qué?" y yo dire "jejeje, ve a leer tu review nuevamente". Sip. Yo tambien soy mala =D). En fin... como decia... los personajes malos siempre son los más interesantes! Mira que ahorita estoy embobada con Raistlin Majere *__* Que es un evil character, pero que lo hace mucho más interesante!! Jajajajaja... Clonar a harry y tener ejercito?? XD Jajajaja... Yo creo que se marearia si todos le dijeran "papi" o algo asi... o Nagini... la pobre se volveria loca... *se aferra a su talento* ¬¬ *te mira suspicazmente* Grrrr. MIO. Anda ve robale la musa a Nekocha que es musculos y err... esta buenazo XD Y se nota que te encanta a Tom celoso ^^;; Me alegro enormemente que te haya agradado esa escena ^.^ Me haces sentirme orgullosa de ella!! En serio! Otra vez con lo de "si Harry traiciona a Tom..." ^^;; err... Solo te digo... Te acuerdas de la conversa que tuvimos? Pues... acuerdate de ella =P JAJAJAJAJA. Me he caido al suelo con tu review... sobretodo cuando hablas del lindo Tom ^.^ (y la parte incomprendida XD). Los Malfoys son liiindos! Mira que hoy he soñado con ellos XD (yo era Harry ^^UU y errrr... no querras saber las implicaciones slash del sueño XD *risas de maniatica*). Jejeje. Creo que si te has dado cuenta de ciertas cosas... sobretodo lo de Harry Hufflepuff... ^.^ (a ver como interpretas tú esa frase). Me alegro que lo disfrutaras ^.^ Espero que este tambien!  
**Kitiara**: Gracias por tus comentarios ^.^ Me alegro que te haya interesado. Tom es un personaje demasiado incomprendido en el fandom, y creo que deberían prestarle mas atención al pochito T_T Sobre Harry... que puedo decir? Me encantan las historias en donde se vuelve oscuro y malo y todo eso ^.- Espero que te guste este capítulo!  
**lora chang**: Es difícil hacer los capitulos largos... Es mas, quise recortar este, para poder subirlo con mayor paciencia y todo eso, pero Ianthe y Naiko me rogaron que no lo hiciera ^^;; Asi que aqui lo posteo. La escena del sombrero fue mi favorita, igualmente. Me alegro que te gustara. Sobre Harry y las serpientes... veremos si Nagini le deja al niño a hablar con sus mascotas... Draco T_T Pobrecito... Pero... rayos. Harry tenía que odiar a Malfoy... *sigh*  
**Kitiara**: Errr... nuevamente? Volviste a firmar o son dos personas diferentes? o.O Yo seguire escribiendo, no te preocupes. Me alegro que te haya agradado las escenas que mencionas... realmente me gusto mucho com quedo lo del sombrero (tengo que agradecer a Aspy por ello). Y sobre el tren... jejeje, Harry no podía tirarle una maldición encima, porque de poder haberlo hecho (sin ser descubierto), apuesto a que cruciatus hubiera sido su primera eleccion ^^UU Espero que disfrutes de este tambien!  
**Karioka riddle**: ^^;; Dependes del fic? Ya sabes que la dependencia no es buena, verdad? Y Tom es bello y lindo... te comprendo ^.^ Yo tambien estoy enamorada de el *__* Y Sirius no es mala persona... una vez que llegas a conocer sus temores. Por cierto, no uses el caracter "" porque... simplemente se va a comer el resto del review *sigh* Lo que sucedio en este caso...   
**Luna**: ^^;;; Lamento tardar tanto... pero mira que era largo el capi... ¬¬ Mi excusa es esta: Mi pareja me vino a visitar un mes antes de regresarse a Mexico, por lo tanto evite escribir para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. No lo veré en un año... *sniff* Y querida... YO escribi las escenas sádicas, asi que YO te gano en lo que a la medición de sadismo se refiere ^.- (en otras palabras, no te me reveles ¬¬) No dudo que las escenas de Voldemort sean tus favoritas, yo realmente me divierto escribiéndolas! Sin duda la última escena te va a encantar. Te empieza a caer mal Harry? ^^UU Jajaja. Pobre de ti entonces, porque el fic se basa en el XD Draco es hermoso, no digas eso de él T_T Jajaja. Si... yo DIJE que acabaría en Gryffindor, así que no había misterio ^^U Aqui está el siguiente capi... y tu fic ya lo he anotado en mis fics "To read" ._. Tengo tantas cosas que leer ultimamente... T_T Es que entre escribir, leer, dibujar, colorear, hacer paginas web, y vivir fuera de linea (que ya es un trabajo arduo), no me alcanza el tiempo... y eso que estoy de vagaciones!! ¬¬   
**L-O**: Yo no he abandonado este fic... pero si es mi protegido T_T Es el primer fic de HP que escribo y pienso llevarlo hasta el final. En serio... no por nada ya tengo pensado el final y una secuela... Intentare no demorarme en actualizar, pero no prometo nada ^^;; La vida real interfiere ¬¬ *sigh* De todas maneras muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Los aprecio!! ^.^  
**Gi Potter**: Sigo escribiendo... y los capítulos se vuelven cada vez más largos ^^;; Espero que puedas soportarlo. No te preocupes, continua a tu propio paso... ya te mencione que quiero agradecerte la molestia que te estás dando de traducir? No? Bueno, te agradezco ENORMEMENTE el interes que tienes en este fic ^.^ Si abandonas el proyecto, avisame, lo entendere (seamos sinceras, yo no lo haria, me daria flojera ^^U). Espero que te agrade este capítulo!!  
**Cris**: Me encanto que te gustara, Cris!!! ^.^ Sie... en parte me ha regresado la inspiración, así que ya no estoy sufriendo como lo hice hace tres capis atras. Finalmente las escenas fluyen a mi mente ^.^ Ya sé que Sirius y Remus son tus personajes preferidos... y creéme son todo menos payasos. Sólo dejan cubrirse con esa capa de diversión para aliviar los problemas al resto, en realidad no les está yendo muy bien a ellos por dentro (el bonus no mostró como cada bien veía el mundo a su alrededor?). Este Ron es diferente, Cris. ._. Es un poco más temeroso de su alrededor, y vive en constante miedo de que le llegue una carta que diga que sus hermanos o alguien cercano a él haya fallecido. Por ello que su personalidad ha cambiado... un poco. Draco aparecerá más en el siguiente episodio... ^.- Me gusta que te haya agradado la conversación con Hermione... me pareció justo que ella regresara a ser la mujer humilde que es en los libros, a la arrogante sabelotodo. Aunque es obvio que de los tres, Harry es el que sabe más de todo... Bueno, Neville ha cambiado. Es sólo para enfatizar la idea de que ES un Universo Alterno, después de todo. Jejejeje... Harry sueña en las noches con las mil cosas que le hará al sombrero, eso te lo aseguro XD *risas* Gracias Cris... Me alegro que no te haya parecido para nada largo el capi... y ojala que este tampoco te aburra, considerando que tenía ya 30 páginas sin contar comentarios ni reviews ^^UU (tengo una tendencia a expander los capis, te has dado cuenta? ^^UU) Quizás en ello pueda justificar mi creciente demora... hmm... El fic termina cuando Harry esta en primer año, Cris. O al menos hasta ahora esa es la intención... Y por cierto... MIL, MILLONES de gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños!! *__* LINDO!!! Ya no espero para ponerlo en la galeria que hare... jeje ^.^ (sabes que he estado mostrándoselo a todo el mundo?? Excepto mi enamorado a todos les ha encantado! Mi enamorado es un homofóbico de mierda, no le hagas caso ¬¬)  
**Ianthe**: Jejeje. Creo que a todo el mundo le agradó tu bonus, Ianthe ^.^ Felicitaciones!! Y cuando escribes un fic propio?? O al menos uno con AngieC, me encantan esos Omake que hacen, es como para matarse de risa XD Cierto... Harry está limitado ya no puede hacer CIERTOS hechizos dentro de Hogwarts sin ponerse en gran peligro, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer gran cosa... JAJAJAJA. Cierto!! Cuando te prohiben algo, te dan ganas de hacerlo sólo para demostrar que PUEDES hacerlo y que QUIERES hacerlo ^.^ Jejeje. Si no conoceré el sentimiento, *risas* "Tiro al blanco"??? XD Jajaja... pues ya me imagino lo ridículos que se sentirían los death eaters ^.- Jejeje... creo que Tom está más preocupado por la "ideología contaminante" que por los mimos XD Si él pudiera te apuesto a que él mismo mimaría a Harry con tal que no se atreva a irse de su lado ^^;; Cierto, lo de las varitas no tuvo efecto por lo de Black ^.^ Pero al menos Harry ya se lo contó y espera que le calme los nervios desenfrenados que tiene. Tienes toda la razón. Ollivander mandó carta a Dumbledore sobre la varita, pero aquello no era necesario, puesto que los aurores ya se lo deben de haber contado ^.^ Y no. Nagini no aceptaría esa excusa infantil... ya ves lo celosa que es... ^^;; (y aun más que se nota con este capítulo). Jejeje. Sirius quiere recuperar esos 11 años perdidos... veamos si lo logra XD Yo soy de la misma opinión que tu Ianthe (sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador). Después de todo... el mismo Dumbledore dijo que eran las "elecciones lo que nos hacían quién eramos, no las habilidades". Y tu sabes cuanto me demoro por el siguiente capi (mira que me lo preguntas todas las veces que me ves en el msn! ^^;;)   
**Tam Alor**: Jejeje. Si... esas influencias oscuras de Voldemort son más que efectivas para desalojar a un debilucho Malfoy de la habitación ^.^ Estoy segura que cientos de death eaters lo hubieran hecho de la misma forma... considerando quien es realmente Harry y la fuerza interna que puede llegar a poseer. Me alegro que estés de acuerdo en que demostró su lado Hufflepuff (que de seguro lo tiene, aunque no quiera admitirlo). ^^;; No eres el único que me dice que se te ha hecho corto... lo cual considero un gran cumplido... con tal que no sea aburrido... Jejeje... veo que la gente aún no supera su sorpresa de que el sombrero haya mencionado Hufflepuff... qué esperaban? Slytherin? Gryffindor? XD Muy cliche, no crees?  
**RaChEl LeStRaNgE**: Si me pagaran por estas historias, de seguro JKRowling (o Warner del demonio) me demandarian ^^;; Además que les quitaría la diversión al asunto... por algo un fanfic es hecho por fans y para fans, no? ^.^ Me alegro que disfrutes del mio, realmente es un placer oir que no sólo sea de mi agrado, pero que de muchas otras personas más. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
**serasu**: Hola! Hmm... lee abajo sobre el bonus de Nagi. Y no te preocupes. Buscaré la manera que Voldemort aparezca en cada capítulo... ojala que si se pueda... la ternura y... lo light de este capitulo me llega a causar remordimiento con mi lado dark ^^;; Asi que me las tengo que desquitar en el siguiente capi ^.^ Sobre el sombrero, también respondo tus dudas abajo. Desde ya te digo que no. La piedra filosofal ya no existe en este AU. Existió, incluso Voldemort la mencionó en uno de sus escenas cuando Harry lo coge descalzo en la cocina, pero Dumbledore la mandó destruir. Por todas las posibilidades que podría traer y el hecho que ni siquiera consideraba Hogwarts seguro. Respondiendo a tus preguntas... sí, soy universitaria ^.^ Y si te interesa, tengo 19 años (cumplidos recientemente). Sobre lo que dices del don... no es don ni habilidad, mayormente es práctica. Mucha práctica. Además de lectura de otros estilos. Claro que ahora ya no leo casi nada en español... -_- La única manera en que me hallarás en un parto, es cuando yo dé a luz. De otro modo jamas me verás ahi de voluntaria *escalofrios* Tener una vida en tus manos... y posiblemente dejarla escapar... No. No es lo mio. Me alegro que mi fic te haya hecho especular e imaginarte posibles futuros... no hay nada más gratificante para mi, que saber que estimulo tu imaginacion ^.^  
**Kousei Mydell**: Hasta ahora no he mostrado cómo se lleva con sus demás compañeros. La reaccion de la comunidad universitaria espero mostrarla en el siguiente capítulo. Ahorita mismo simplemente me concentré en mostrar algunas clases y una que otra medida de adaptación de Harry al nuevo ambiente. *sigh* Espero que te agrade de todas maneras. Y si... yo también me pregunto cuánto durara sin que intente matar a alguien... jejeje.  
**Arwen**: Jajaja. Fue difícil crear la escena en que Tom se enterara... bueno, no realmente. Pero si fue dificil imaginarmela. Tuve que tener tiempo frente a la computadora para poder darle forma. Me alegro enormemente que te haya agradado. Me alegro por ti (en tu record de mate)!! Espero que sigas estudiando arduamente ^.^ Y aun te digo... me es imposible creer que puedo hacer reir a la gente con las historias que escribo... Bueno, me retiro, ya quiero postear esto y aun me quedan cosas por escribir!  
**Padme**: Increible... mi admiracion por leerte todo el fic de corrido! Cuanto te tardaste? o.O Y gracias! Me alegro que te haya agradado!! Seguire escribiendo...  
**Kate**: Jejeje... hay gente que quiere que Harry se quede con Sirius, y otros que quieren que se quede con Voldie... (aunque Tom anda ganando por el momento), ya veremos como sigue el torneo XD Jejeje... Draco y Harry se verán mucho en el fic... eso creo... Dejame ver ahora como lo hago de manera que se vea balanceado @.@ ^^;; Veremos que piensa Nagini si se encuentra frente a las serpientes un día, aunque no sé si aquello sucederá... La tercera serpiente estaba muerta. Me alegro que me apoyes con lo de Hedwig ^.^ Lee abajo para saber de donde YO saque el nombre de Pfeil... ya sabrás más tarde de donde saco HARRY el nombre de Pfeil ^.- No, no dejare el fic... Y el siguiente capi harán aparición Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Draco. Y no te preocupes Kate... estás mejorando en la longitud de tus reviews ^^;; Si revisas los que ponías anteriormente te darás cuenta de ello.  
**Selene**: ^^;; me alegro que no te hayas perdido del todo del capítulo anterior... Espero que este lo puedas ver ^.^ Y si, Harry ha crecido con Voldemort a su lado, por lo tanto es completamente diferente de lo que pudo haber sido... aunque hay cierta chispa de bondad que no se le extingue aún. JAJAJAJA... Así que no sabes con quién se va a quedar?? ^.^ Pues ya veremos... Después de todo... aún no duda él mismo de su propia lealtad, y ese va a ser un punto importante en la historia. A partir las cosas se vienen en picada. No importa que no me hagas fiesta, con que sigas mandandome tus comentarios y lo que piensas de la historia, me contento ^.^ Realmente valoro lo que los demás tienen para decir.  
**Aspy**: ^^UU En realidad Ianthe tiene razón, al final, Voldemort se opuso a que fuera a Hogwarts (y utilizó a Nagini para que ella fuera la que presionara más al niño, ya que obviamente, él no podía mostrarse tan cariñoso con Harry). Okay, okay... Si quieres, al siguiente capítulo respondes tú a los reviews... que te parece? *sonrisa diabólica* Te digo que es más agotador que escribir el capítulo... Será porque cada quien dice una cosa diferente? Hmm...? Y no es que tenga estilo para responder reviews... ésto depende de mi estado de humor. Y si... es una maravilla (y algo para lo que realmente hay que asombrarse), que la gente deje tantos reviews O_O La versión temporal la puse porque Lina (gracias al grandioso y manipulador MSN) andaba diciendome que lo quería ver... y como me faltaban millones y millones de palabras que escribir... acepté (además que me había dado sueño XD). Si tomo en cuenta tus comentarios ^.^ Me agrada discutir cosas contigo, siempre me hace sentir más cómoda tener una segunda opinión que me respalde. La verdad es que la parte del tren no he entendido como puede haber mejorado tanto... si no he hecho gran cosa -_- Estas segura que no estás engañando? ¬¬ Ya sabes lo de maleficios a Malfoy, así que no diré nada... nonono. *mira alrededor* (hay gente que nos ve, Aspy... *tono paranoico* Y para todos aquellos que leyeron esta nota, excluyendote claro, Aspy, quisiera que lo mencionaran... por curiosidad XD, yo no leo comentarios que están dirigidos a mi, pero puede que otros si...). Bueno, puse sobre la mirada de Dumble en Harry... pero realmente no quiere hacer al niño demasiado nervioso (ya veremos cuando venga el primer fin de semana...). Me encanto la escena del sombrero tambien!! Es mi favorita del capítulo pasado ^.^ Y ya dejo de escribir aquí que me faltan muchos reviews y ya quiero postear para dormir T.T  
**Klozz**: Es eso bueno o malo? ^^;; Lo tomaré como bueno.  
**ESSY**: Yo lo sigo, no te preocupes. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia ^.^   
**Saya/S-aya/ayachan**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! ^.^ Estoy escribiendola de a pocos y segun se le da la regalada gana a mi musa ¬¬ Uhh... pegarte a la historia es algo bueno o algo malo? Espero que te siga gustando el fic... Y sobre la otra historia que tengo... te va a tocar esperar MUCHO tiempo para una continuacion ^^;;  
**Naiko**: Sisisi... ya se fue mi enamorado T.T Oh bueno... al menos este capítulo esta ya escrito... no me tarde demasiado de la última vez, verdad? *sigh* Espero que no... *risas* Si... cuando te juntas con Ianthe... si que hay cuerda para rato... ^.^ Aunque por ello quizás les paso pedazos de vez en cuando, no? (Aunque he de admitir que tambien alimenta esa parte sádica de mi el saber que quieren leer mas... errr... demasiado tiempo en la mente de Voldiepoo ^^UU). JAJAJAJAJA. Siiii!!! Voldie esta haciendo trabajar de más a los aurores... ^.^ Yeah, sabía que tú lo comentarias! (se habrá dado cuenta el resto de personas? Umm...). Ya se sobre Nagini... la hice aparecer más en este capítulo, y cerrar con una escena en la que ella se encuentra, también. Ahora que lo pienso... este capi tiene escenas tiernas... O.O (y dos!), umm... habían épocas en que no había ni un parrafo tierno en los capitulos... T-T Si... la niñera le va a dar otros usos a la casa ^^;; Pero creo que eso no vale la pena contar en la historia, verdad?? Oh bueno, a Demy la menciono, alright, pero no hace aparición... Jejeje. La sonrisa de Harry al leer la carta de Sirius+Remus? ^.^ Fue idea de Aspy, agradécele =P Qué dices?! Los Malfoys son liiiindos!! (mira que hoy he soñado con ellos ^^U) Lamentablemente Harry no les ha tomado aprecio, y yo no puedo ir en contra de sus gustos personales T_T Que si están vivos todos quien? Los Malfoys o los Weasley? @.@ Sie... Harry ha sido demasiado directo con Draco... quizás por eso él decide dejarlo tranquilo todo este capi? (o será que a la autora le dio flojera de poner conflicto con él? XD). Si, las serpientes son buenas con Harry aun cuando éste no les habla directamente... te pone a pensar, no? A lo mejor detectan el aura de Slytherin en el Parsithel y es por eso que le tienen confianza... o será la personalidad de Harry? Umm... Si, lo de Hermione en el tren lo tenía planeado... Es que en primer año faltó un troll para que se bajaran los humos... aquí Harry tuvo que ser duro para lograr ese efecto de humildad que necesitaba ^^;; Y si. Sev sigue sin quererlo ^^UU Así que la parte del sombrero fue tu preferida? Me alegro que te haya gustado!! Si... Harrito hizo un berrinchito ^.^ Me pregunto que hubiera dicho su papito de enterarse que acabo en Hufflepuff? XD (lo desheredaba, seguro). El problema con el bonus de Nagi... es que... me da flojera escribirlo ^^U (y que además se entiende perfectamente la historia sin ella).  
**soujiro**: Has hecho una cuenta en ff.net? ^^;; why? Oh bueno, esa es tu decision, no? Sobre el sombrero... lee mis notas para saber cómo decidi afrontar ese pequeño problema que tú mencionas... ^^;; Es que si no lo menciono... facil que muchas personas se me vienen encima con esas dudas que tú tienes T.T Por cierto, que tal la univ?? Yo estoy de vaga... (se nota?) XD  
**Luthien**: Why, thank you!!! ^.^ Y te creo en lo que dices sobre que se te pega el ingles... a mi me sucede exactamente igual ^^;; Gracias. Seguiré esta historia hasta el final (preferiblemente que acabe antes del 21 de junio....)  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Como dije antes, lo repito ahora: no dejes que otras personas se entrometan en la forma en que escribes. Es bueno recibir criticas constructivas, pero es algo muy diferente sólo insultos y ofensas. Umm... Harry sadico y cinico? ^^;; Tu crees? Vaya... gracias (lo considero un cumplido XD). Tom esta celoso más que por confianza en su propio hijo. Como él mismo lo dijo, no confia en _ellos_, Harry está demasiado cerca a la luz y él no quiere que salga quemándose (o que ésta lo ciegue...). Y lo que han pasado juntos es mucho más de lo que he relatado en capítulos anteriores ^^;; (ahora que lo pienso, escribir sobre la infancia era mucho más divertido... *sigh*) En este fic, Harry NO es descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Hay que recordar que ese "dato" es tan sólo un rumor al que se le ha puesto nombre y catalogado. No es algo salido de los libros, ni de la boca de JKRowling, por lo tanto, en esta historia no lo estoy tomando en cuenta. Sobre Neville+Sombrero, yo misma mencione que este es un AU, y por tanto muchas cosas están destinadas a cambiar... (Es más, cambie otros alumnos de casa, pero como no eran principales, no se notó.) Una nota de humor en mi trabajo? o.O Wow. Gracias... no sabes lo que eso significa para mi T.T Jajaja... yo creo que el sombrero sólo intentaba exasperar a Harry ^^;; Como en los libros intentó mandarlo a Slytherin (una casa a la que NO deseaba entrar), aquí lo quiso mandar a Hufflepuff (donde hubiera recibido burlas de su padre XD). Pero esta no es la única razón por la que quise poner eso... ^^;; Son muchas razones que van desde mi propio estilo de humor, hasta un punto que se notará en la historia a futuro. *risas* Mira como Harry se siente en el trio, y observa qué es lo que ocurre en su cabeza cuando los otros dos se ponen a discutir... ^.- Ah, si les dirá que es hijo de Voldemort? Je. No pensarás que te voy a decir la respuesta a esa pregunta, verdad? Sobre lo de Sirius... ya tengo marcado su destino en este fic, asi que no te preocupes... No es que pidan una mascota, dicen que PUEDEN traer una mascota. Un familiar. Si estas familiarizada con el concepto de magos en el juego de rol dungeons&dragons, entenderás perfectamente qué es lo que un familiar significa. Si no lo sabes... pues... para ponerlo simple, observa la escenas de Nagini y sus dueños en este capi. Ella ES un familiar. Sobre las clases... lee. El quidditch no se irá (al menos no dentro del colegio). No te preocupes, tu sigue preguntando que yo respondere todas tus dudas ^.^ No. La piedra filosofal ya no existe, y si la mencione... en el tercer capitulo si no me equivoco ^^;; *risas* No, no es molestia responder dudas, en serio!! (mientras leas mis comentarios...). Gracias, me ENCANTAN los reviews largos (y creo que a ti tambien, verdad?) Ya hablo sobre el bonus abajo. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo ^.^ Me es muy grato saber de él...  


* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Clases y Fama_

No me demoré mucho en esta ocasión, o si? ^^;; Miren que son 30 paginas... Ok. Doy inicio a mis acostumbradas y extensas notas de autora XD 

Si... ya sé que a muchos de ustedes les ha "sorprendido" que Neville caiga en esa casa. No debo de recordarles que este es un AU y por tanto las cosas son diferentes, verdad? Genial. 

Lo del sombrero seleccionador y el consejo que vaya a Hufflepuff.  
Si. Todo tiene sus respectivas razones... En este caso varía desde que a mi se me dio la gana de no enfatizar ni a Gryffindor ni a Slytherin, hasta que realmente tiene correlación con la historia. Si, ya se que muchos estarán diciendo "Oh, vaya", pero prometo que _quizás _esta escena tenga importancia en un futuro.   
Ahora, con sus dudas de si el sombrero le dirá o no a Dumbledore... les respondo. Según esta historia, no. Para mi, los Fundadores decidieron mantener la privacidad de la mente de sus alumnos, por lo tanto, aunque el Sombrero Seleccionador puede observar la cabeza (pero no las memorias en sí, sólo los sentimientos que éstas producen), no puede decírselo a nadie más. Es más, tengo una teoría bastante interesante y blablabla sobre el maldito sombrero, pero dado el hecho que no quiero escribirla... no lo haré. Sólo diré que lo que el sombrero le dijo a una persona sólo lo sabe ella y él, nadie más. Asi que Dumbledore no se puede enterar. 

Sobre Pfeil (el nombre de la lechuza), debo decirles que fue idea de **Aspy**. Ella habla algo de alemán y me dijo que en ese idioma significa "Flecha". Como no queríamos ponerle un nombre demasiado oscuro que llame la atención de los aurores (imagínense qué diría Sirius o Remus si Harry tiene a un "Diablo" o algo así...), decidimos ponerle algo neutral. 

No. La piedra filosofal ya no existe para cuando Harry llega a primer año. Sí la he mencionado; Voldie lo ha hecho, pero ya fue destruida para evitar que él caiga en la tentación de usarla ^^;; Así que nope. Nada de la piedra aquí. 

Verán en este capítulo que he variado la currícula de estudios del colegio. Ciertos hechizos que se enseñaban en años mayores, se enseñan con mayor anterioridad, lo mismo con la clase de Estudios Muggles que he vuelto Obligatoria para todos los de colegio. Todas estas medidas son por motivo de la guerra y planean preparar mejor a los chicos. 

Sobre el bonus de Nagini... no sé si lo vaya a hacer, ya que los bonus los hice con la mera intención que expliquen con mayor detalle aquello que no se podía entender en el capi. De modo que... no es necesario realmente, y dudo que ustedes quieran que pierda mi tiempo en crear esa pequeña escenita cuando podría estar haciendo capítulos enteros... 

*sigh* Tengo que acabar este fic antes del 21 de Junio porque sino a nadie le va a interesar seguir leyendo (aunque yo seguiré escribiendo, eso es seguro). 

Finalmente... sobre el bonus que Ianthe preparó a mi petición... Me alegro que les haya gustado. Ciertamente yo lo disfruté cuando lo leí ^.^ A continuación les pongo las respuestas a los reviews que fueron dirigidos a ella:  
_ **Kate, Iora Chang, Essy, y Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked.** ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad, les agradezco mucho sus palabras.   
(Y también a **Naiko**, muchas gracias).   
**Nekocha**: Lamento que no hubiera demasiadas segundas intenciones en lo del dulce. ^^! Mi gran intención era marcar el carácter de Dumbledore y sus enormes contrastes entre un tipo serio y de mente compleja, que dirige la batalla contra Voldemort, y una persona capaz de disfrutar con "cosas de niños" o "chucherías infantiles".   
**Selene**: Muchas gracias, hasta ahora no he escrito ningun fic, me he limitado a dar ideas para algunos y ser lectora beta, esto es lo primero que escribo que termino ^^! A ver si después me animo a escribir algo... pero tengo que atrapar antes a alguna musa que ande volando por ahí como una Snitch.   
**Cathain**: Me alegra que te gustara la perspectiva. Créeme que me dió trabajo, sobre todo la de la madre y la hija... es lo que Kandra más tuvo que ayudarme a pulir.   
**Saya/S-aya/ayachan**: Eso de los espías comencé poniéndolo de mi cosecha, lo puse porque me pareció que hablando de un ataque que había sido "frustrado" al menos en parte, era algo que no podía dejar de notarse, y Kandra lo aprobó. Lo mismo lo de Dumbledore, ella decidió dejarlo todo por si termina dándole usos... sólo ella puede decir cuáles. ^^ Pero sin duda serán muy bueno.   
**Aspy**: Bueno tu haces también un magnífico trabajo como lectora beta, y tus fics me encantaron también ^^ Mi favorito fué el de "Déjame ir". Qué bueno que los puntos de vista te agradaron, me costaron trabajo, comoya dije antes, sobre todo el de la madre y la hija, y el de Voldie. Porque éste es donde Kandra ha perfilado más a un personaje muy propio y traté de seguir su línea, lo más que pude, eso me puso nerviosa.   
En cuanto a tu duda, creo entender que Voldy crió a Harry para enviarlo a Hogwarts como "arma", pero que al ir creciendo y conforme lo fué "adoptando", ese objetivo comenzó a flaquear, dando paso a una guerra entre su parte "práctica" y deseosa de la vistoria, para la que ees imperativo que el niño vaya a Hogwarts y cumpla "su misión", pero para la otra (Para Tom), a medida que se acerca la fecha la va encontrando más desagradable, por la separación, porque acaso sea seducido por las ideas del lado de la luz y lo pierda, etc, etc. Al menos esa es la impresión que tengo y con esa idea es que escribí el Bonus. En cuanto a lo del "Gran estratega", fué algo con lo que me divertí mucho al insinuarlo, aunque dejo al "estratega" en la incógnita, la tarea les fué encomendada a Harry y a Snape, pero... ¿Quién la habrá ideado? ¿Ellos?(Porque su reunión fué cancelada)O tal vez en vista de lo sucedido se lo encomendó a otros. Eso no lo aclaro. ^^   
Gracias a todos de nuevo.   
Ianthe _

Por cierto **Nekocha**, tengo que agradecer a tus lindos conejitos por la súbita inspiración en cierta parte del capítulo ^^;;   
>_Muggleborn_: Nacido de Muggles.  
>_Halfbreed_: Mitad mago, mitad muggle.  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso  
>_Parselmouth_: Persona que habla parsel.  
>_Parseltongue_: Lenguaje parsel.  
>_Gillyweed_: Branquialgas 

~*~ 

Harry tomó asiento en la cama exquisitamente decorada. Rodeado de colores gryffindors, acarició distraídamente el cubrecama escarlata con su mano izquierda, mientras posaba sus intensos ojos en los demás muchachos de su edad. 

Miedo a las serpientes. 

A pesar que las pequeñas no habían hecho escándalo alguno o siquiera comportado amenazadoramente, los otros dos chicos; Dean Thomas (_mudblood_) y Seamus Finnigan (_halfbreed_) no aceptaban dormir en la presencia de los reptiles. 

Dean había alegado que por las noches podrían escaparse de su jaula para atacarlos mientras dormían. Mientras Seamus repetía como un mantra "Son serpientes; símbolo del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". 

Negó la cabeza ligeramente. 

Ron había tomado su bando, recordando cómo reaccionaron los reptiles contra Draco y lo indefensas que se veían bajo el poder de Harry. 

Le caía bien el pelirrojo. Era bastante impresionable y fácil de manipular. Estaba agradeciendo el tener su amistad en la torre Gryffindor. Se hubiera sentido demasiado solitario si Saz y Zaos creaban una brecha social con los demás alumnos y no pudiera tener amigos en la casa de los _valientes_. 

-Si hubieran sido demasiado peligrosas, Sirius no me dejaría tenerlas, y ciertamente, el Profesor Dumbledore no las hubiera permitido bajo el techo de Hogwarts -refutó cortantemente. 

Un pequeño silencio se arrastró del otro lado de la habitación. 

-Está bien -asintió Dean.- Tienes el permiso del Director, pero... ¿tienen que dormir con nosotros? ¿En la MISMA habitación? 

Y decían que los Gryffindors no temían a nada. 

-¿Qué hay de la Sala Común? -colaboró Ron. 

-Terminarían siendo conejillos de indias para toda clase de hechizos -respondió él, forzando un tono tranquilo.- No las salvé de ser sacrificadas _misericordiosamente_ para que sufran en las manos de magos inexpertos -deslizó un poco de veneno en su voz. 

Ron palideció ante su lenguaje. 

-No es necesario el sarcasmo, Harry -sonrió tímidamente el pelirrojo.- Miren, -volteó a mirar a sus compañeros- no les niego que me asque... errr... incomoda dormir con las inusuales mascotas. Pero Dumbledore dio su aprobación, ¿verdad? De seguro no hay ningún peligro... 

-¡Pueden ser espías de Tú-Sabes-Quién! -exclamó Seamus.- ¡Es de conocimiento general que el _dark lord_ es _parselmouth_! 

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Dean. 

-Que puede hablar con serpientes -respondió Harry sin prestar atención al _muggleborn_.- Aún si fueran _espías_, -arrastró la palabra, mirada intensa en Seamus- dime ¿cómo saldrían de Hogwarts para comunicarse con su amo bajo las propias narices de Dumbledore? 

-Ummm... -frunció el ceño Seamus. 

Claro que habían millones de maneras que se podrían planificar. Una de ellas eran las salidas secretas activadas vía _parseltongue_ de los calabozos... 

Quizás después pueda darle más rienda suelta a ese hilo de pensamiento. 

-Quizás debamos hablar con un profesor sobre el problema... -murmuró Ron. 

Sí claro. Para que luego lo amonesten, medio colegio lo mire raro por el resto del año escolar, el ciclo con los _muggles_ se repita, él se encuentre solo y desamparado, y decida asesinar a la mitad de sus compañeros junto con Malfoy, Snape y Dumbledore. 

Jamás. 

-¿No les pueden dar una sola oportunidad? -rogó Harry.- Les probaré que son inofensivas... 

Se preguntó por qué no transfiguró a las serpientes en lindos conejitos blancos. De esos que saltaban alrededor y eran completamente adorables. 

Pero luego tendría que explicar el cambio a los aurores y limpiar la jaula veinte veces al día. 

*** 

Bostezó lánguidamente mientras bajaban las escaleras. 

Participar de las actividades nocturnas de su padre evitaban que el descanso fuera reparador. Al contrario, consumía mucha mayor energía que manteniéndose simplemente despierto. 

Quizás debía cortar las visitas a un par de veces por semana, de otra manera terminaría dormido en la mayor parte de sus clases. 

Tenía que pensar sobre ello y hacer horarios con Tom lo más pronto posible. 

Al menos su padre se abstuvo de asesinar a media congregación cuando confirmó su entrada a Gryffindor, sólo porque Harry despertaría con un terrible ataque de vómitos y aquello no podría ser bueno. No frente a los ojos que lo vigilaban. 

Nagi sin embargo, no tuvo reparos en sermonearlo toda la noche. Consejos aquí, consejos allá... recordando la época que vivió dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts; al lado de su amo original. 

No olvidó de insultar la presencia de las jóvenes serpientes con las que convivía, quejándose continuamente del pútrido olor en sus ropas. Algo físicamente imposible, dado que no había nada sólido en su presencia. 

Sonrió soñadoramente. 

La extrañaba. 

A ella y a Demy. Se preguntaba cómo la estaría tratando su padre. Conociéndolo... 

Suspiró. 

Debía acordarse de preguntar por la salud física y mental de la elfa. 

Bostezó nuevamente. 

-¿Dormiste bien? -inquirió Ron a su lado mientras caminaban por los pasadizos llenos de alumnos.- ¿O temiste que las serpientes se escaparan de su jaula y mordieran a alguien del dormitorio? -dijo en tono de broma. 

-Estuve demasiado ansioso por las clases de hoy que no pude pegar un ojo -contestó Harry con una sonrisa pseudo-tímida, regresando al presente. 

Una risa tímida de su amigo pelirrojo. 

Un muchacho de Slytherin los miró de reojo. Harry evitó lanzarle una mirada directa, de aquellas que claramente desafiaban a tu oponente y gritaban a todos que eras superior. 

-Te comprendo. Eso explica por qué demoraste tanto para levantarte... -comentó pícaramente. 

Respondió la mirada curiosa de la niña Hufflepuff con una indiferente. 

-De todas maneras no tenías por qué esperarme, Ron. Bien pudiste bajar al Gran Comedor solo y luego te daba el alcance. 

-¿Y con quién me iba a sentar? ¿Con mis hermanos? No. Ya los veo suficiente en las vacaciones como para querer andar con ellos... 

La ligera expresión escondida de temor gryffindor no pasó desapercibida. 

Esto suscitó la curiosidad de Harry. 

-¿Qué hay de Dean y Seamus? Bajaron hace diez minutos -ofreció. 

-Dean me cae bien , pero anda con Seamus y a él no le tengo mucha confianza. 

Sonrió sarcásticamente en su interior. 

Ya sabía la razón de desconfianza del Weasley. 

_Seamus es medio muggle, Ron. ¿Tan grande es tu inseguridad?_

La sonrisa se amplió. 

-¿Por qué? -presionó fingiendo ignorancia. 

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, mientras entraba al Gran Comedor. 

-Nunca se sabe... -respondió vagamente. 

Nunca se sabe... quién es seguidor del _dark lord_, completó Harry en su mente. 

-Buenos días -saludó su compañera sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía atentamente. 

Tomaron asiento en la mesa Gryffindor. 

-¿Qué lees, Hermione? -preguntó Harry sirviéndose huevos revueltos en su plato. 

-_Hogwarts, A History. Versión Revisada_. Intento recordar todos los datos posibles del castillo -contestó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al tomo.- Quizás eso evite que me pierda en los pasadizos, este lugar es un laberinto... -murmuró a sí misma. 

Se encogió de hombros. Si la niña pensaba que eso la ayudaría a sobrevivir... era su problema. 

Y el sombrero concluyó que ella era Gryffindor, ¿eh? Del mismo modo que dijo que él era Hufflepuff. 

_Maldito artefacto._ Se iba asegurar que lo desmantelaran algún día. 

Se sirvió una salchicha. Si al menos no pudo dormir, debía de comer bien. A menos que decidiera robarle energía a uno de los otros alumnos... 

Paseó su mirada alrededor, buscando posibles prospectos para las Artes Oscuras. 

-Me dijeron que tuvieron problemas para dormir -comentó ella casualmente, conectando miradas con ojos esmeralda. 

Suavizó su mirada analítica, en una curiosa. 

-Increíble lo que una malla metálica puede lograr -murmuró para sí mismo, Harry. 

Hermione alzó una ceja en confusión. 

-Saz y Zaos -respondió Ron, llevándose una tostada a la boca.- Seamus y Dean no estuvieron muy contentos de conocer las mascotas de Harry. 

-Aggg, Ron. Termina de masticar y tragar antes de decidir hablar -reprochó la muchacha de cabello castaño, asco en su rostro. 

-No eres mi madre para decir cómo debo comportarme -se indignó el pelirrojo. 

Maldición. _No otra vez. _

Predecía una discusión, y con el cansancio que sentía... le iba a dar un incesante dolor de cabeza. 

-Oh, pero a _nuestra _madre no le agradan los niños malcriados, Ron -bromeó un Weasley a su derecha. 

Fred. O George. No tenía manera de saber cuál de los dos era. 

Bostezó sin energías. Quizás podría aprovechar atacar a alguien en los pasadizos, cuando las miradas atentas de los profesores no estuvieran encima de uno. Hace tiempo que no ejercía la necromancia. La rica ternura de manipular la fuerza vital de otro ser vivo... 

Al diablo si lo llamaban vampiro psíquico. 

-Callate, George. No molestes. 

-¿El bebé Ron está sonrojándose? -presionó el otro gemelo: Fred. 

-No se metan en... 

La pelea verbal fue detenida por cientos de lechuzas que penetraron el Gran Salón. La mayoría de los alumnos de primer año parecían maravillados y sorprendidos ante el espectáculo. Harry distinguió a Pfeil dentro del grupo. 

Dignidad y rapidez..., indiferencia también. 

Decidió no sonreír sarcásticamente. 

Sólo para seguir la corriente de todos aquellos que planeaban vigilarlo, sonrió alegre ante el correo. 

Pfeil soltó dos cartas frente a su plato. La primer era de los aurores, y la segunda de Tom Feller, su _padre_. Una sonrisa satisfecha se difuminó en su rostro. 

Guardando la de Tom para leerla en privacidad, decidió abrir la de los aurores. 

Ron a su derecha, recibió una carta de su madre. 

-¿Qué dice tu carta? -se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. 

Encontrándole gracia a lo acontecido, Harry rió junto con Ron. 

-Nada importante -tomó la iniciativa el pelirrojo.- Sólo me felicita por estar en Gryffindor y manda saludos a todos, incluyéndolos -asiente en dirección a Harry y Hermione.- ¿Qué hay de la tuya? 

-Sirius y Remus me felicitan por entrar a Gryffindor, y avisan que van a pasar de visita este fin de semana a enseñarme a volar -decidió evitar comentar las bromas estúpidas que hacían los aurores. 

Bromas que estaban destinadas a obscurecer la verdad sobre el Mundo Mágico, y sobre cómo ellos se sentían realmente. 

_Par de bufones imbéciles._

Ron comenzó a comentar entusiasmadamente todo sobre el quidditch. En una de esas palabras, Harry prometió a su amigo dejar montar su _Nimbus 2000_. 

Tomó un poco de zumo de calabaza, dando vuelta en su cabeza las palabras de la carta e ignorando completamente a Ron. 

Alzó la mirada a la mesa de los profesores. 

Dumbledore ya tenía los ojos puestos en él. Debió de haberle escrito una carta a sus guardianes después de la Ceremonia de Selección la noche anterior. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que no lo descubriera? 

En esos momentos, el vejete se hallaba conversando graciosamente con Laurel Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomía. 

Quizás debió quedarse con Tom, después de todo... 

Dumbledore volteó su atención al sentir ojos esmeralda en su figura. 

Conectaron miradas. 

Su expresión guardada y curiosa lo analizó por unos momentos. Harry cubrió su rostro con una máscara de vergüenza, y bajó apresuradamente sus ojos. 

El idiota le sonrió dulcemente, y asintió en su dirección, indicándole que no se preocupara. Que había que tener confianza entre profesor-alumno. 

Asintió rápidamente y regresó a comer su desayuno. 

No. No tenía miedo al hombre, es sólo que... 

Tragó saliva. 

El viejo tenía una mirada perturbadora. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione los presionara. Quería llegar temprano a clase, considerando que las probabilidades de perderse en el laberinto Hogwarts eran altas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, les dijo. 

Fue así que decidieron apresurarse a encontrar el salón de Transfiguración. 

-¿Qué pasó con tu otra carta, Harry? -preguntó súbitamente Hermione.- No he visto que la leyeras... ¿De quién era? 

_¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!_

Se mordió la lengua. La muchacha era observadora. 

-Es de mi padre -bajó la mirada al suelo, en simulada derrota. 

-¿Tienes problemas con él? -cuestionó el pelirrojo. 

_No, pero el resto del mundo lo tiene. ¡Oh si! Me olvidé mencionar... Mi padre es ese ser despiadado y cruel, más conocido como Lord Voldemort. Confío en que hayas oído de él, ¿verdad?_

-Umm... -buscó una respuesta diferente a la sarcástica que se le vino a la mente. 

-Quizás no debimos de preguntar... -negó la cabeza Hermione, temerosa de haber tocado un punto delicado en la vida de Harry. Había recordado que su amigo no tenía a sus padres vivos. 

-No, está bien -intentó afianzar la confianza que poseía con ellos.- Es sólo que... bueno, mi padre y yo no... -actuó el papel de hijo abandonado- No somos muy cercanos, verán. Me sorprendió que se haya dado la molestia de escribirme, y la verdad es que temo lo que me haya podido decir... 

Lo cual era verdad. 

Temía qué cosas haya podido decir y cómo podrían ser éstas interpretadas por las personas que lo rodeaban. Aunque sabía que Tom no era estúpido como para mandar mensajes que podrían ser interceptados, revisados y decodificados, sobretodo en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, no podía sino sentir un poco de recelo con la carta. 

Quería disfrutarla en soledad, si aquello se podía. 

-¡Oh, vamos, Harry! Ábrela -insistió Ron, mientras Hermione preguntaba direcciones a un prefecto de Hufflepuff. 

¿No veía que no quería abrirla frente a ellos? ¡¿Qué tan ciego era?! 

-Quizás no deba... -continuó fingiendo inseguridad. 

-¡Vamos! Yo la leeré por ti y te diré si son buenas noticias... -sonrió alentadoramente el pelirrojo. 

Hermione murmuró un "Gracias" y volteó a presenciar la guerra de miradas entre Harry y Ron. 

Claro que Harry estaba luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar deslizar su control sólo un _poquito_, tan sólo para mostrarle quién era él en realidad. Así ya no pondría en duda lo que él declaraba. 

-Ron, no presiones a Harry -la muchacha jaló al pelirrojo, indicando que debían continuar su camino.- Es obvio que sea receloso con su vida familiar, sus verdaderos padres están muertos y su madre adoptiva falleció ante sus ojos de un _Avada Kedavra_... -murmuró al oído del niño. 

Ron palideció. 

Harry escuchó todo lo que dijo Hermione, pero decidió hacerse el ignorante y continuaron su camino. 

-Me pregunto, ¿cuándo llegará la profesora? -se quejó Ron por décima vez, culpando a Hermione de haber llegado _demasiado_ temprano al salón de clase. 

Harry trató de ignorar el intercambio de insultos una vez más, sus ojos posándose sobre la figura del gato encima de la mesa. 

Bajó su atención al libro abierto de Transfiguración. 

La profesora estaba en el salón, ¿y qué? No tenía por qué decirles a sus compañeros eso. Ya se iban a enterar en cualquier momento; la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban presentes. 

-Debiste de levantarte temprano si querías comer más -devolvió Hermione. 

Pero la horrible tentación de poder terminar esa discusión idiota... 

La gata se levantó de su posición sobre la mesa. 

El muchacho cerró su boca, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo, la disputa terminaría. 

...Pronto. 

La animaga saltó de su escritorio y se transformó frente a sus ojos. 

...Muy pronto. 

Sonrió satisfecho ante el silencio que cayó sobre la habitación. No más pelea entre el pelirrojo y la _muggleborn_. 

-Dominar el arte de la transmutación de objetos no es para un mago cualquiera. Requiere de disciplina, conocimiento y práctica. En esta clase veremos... 

La introducción al curso de Transfiguración comenzó. 

Harry escuchó vagamente lo que comentó la Profesora McGonnagal. Todo el currículo de ese año se lo sabía más que de memoria... Lo tenía instintivamente grabado en su cerebro. Hace años que Demy le enseñó las bases sobre la transmutación y transfiguración de sólidos. 

Sin duda, esta teoría era aburrida. 

La practica era mucho más interesante y entretenida. Una fuerza conflictiva de intenciones y energías. El modelar el ambiente externo bajo su propio comando y poder, utilizando su propia fuerza de voluntad y magia innata... 

Tosió. 

Extrañaba estudiar al lado de su padre. 

-Ahora pondremos en práctica lo más básico. Intentarán convertir los cerillos proporcionados en agujas. Hagan parejas. 

Los tres amigos se miraron dudosos. 

-No se preocupen, puedo trabajar sola -una sonrisa nerviosa a sus dos amigos. 

Era obvio que la _muggleborn_ quería demostrar que estaba más que bien adaptada para realizar magia, sin embargo, Harry podía notar el brillo de inseguridad y temor en sus ojos. 

Negó la cabeza. 

-No, Hermione. Haz equipo con Ron, yo puedo trabajar con... -Harry miró alrededor, Justin hablaba animadamente con el compañero a su lado, olvidándose de ellos luego de saludarlos al entrar al salón. 

Esa posibilidad estaba desechada. Sin embargo, el niño gordito que perdió su sapo en el tren, al parecer no tenía pareja. 

-Neville -recordó el nombre del Hufflepuff. 

Se separó del grupo antes que uno de ellos pudiera reclamar. 

-Hola, Neville. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? 

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandado en sorpresa. 

-Uhh... 

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter -extendió su mano en presentación.- ¿Te importaría si formamos parejas para el trabajo? -suavizó su tono. 

-¡Cl-Claro! -estrechó su mano.- Neville Longbottom, gusto en conocerte. 

Longbottom. 

_Frank_ Longbottom. 

Escalofríos de escuchar el nombre. 

Soltó rápidamente su mano antes que el otro muchacho le dislocara el hombro. 

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa con tintes de lástima, Harry recibió gustoso el par de cerillos que debían transformar. 

-Estás sosteniendo muy tenso tu varita. Relájate un poco, Neville -aconsejó en voz baja. 

-Está bien, Harry -murmuró él de respuesta.- Pero tú tampoco has logrado transformar el cerillo -añadió en un tono casi inaudible. 

El Gryffindor ocultó una sonrisa ante el tono exasperado de su compañero. 

Sí, era verdad. Pero a diferencia de Neville, Harry estaba equivocando los movimientos de su varita a propósito, al igual que las palabras. 

No quería resaltar en clase, después de todo. 

-Sólo te digo lo que Sirius me dijo el otro día -se justificó. 

El Hufflepuff alzó rápidamente su mirada. 

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? ¡¿Lo conoces en persona?! 

Casi se golpea la cabeza en disgusto. 

Se había olvidado de los _aurores estrellas_, aquellos con una armadura de plata y respladeciente espada en sus manos, listos para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras del mal. 

Minerva McGonnagal los miró severamente, amonestándolos por su interrupción en la clase. 

-Es mi padrino -contestó en voz baja Harry, indicándole al Hufflepuff que no hablara en voz alta. 

-Guauuu, tu padrino... -dijo Neville, observando cómo el Gryffindor lograba convertir su cerillo al color metálico. 

-Sí, mi padrino -repitió él, en caso que la cabeza dura del otro muchacho no lo haya entendido. 

Harry intentó ignorar la mirada de admiración que Neville le lanzó por el resto de la clase. 

*** 

_ Harry:  
Confío que el colegio Hogwarts te esté tratando bien, como te lo mereces, y que no estés arrepintiendo tu decisión de partir hacia ese lugar. Después de todo, abandonaste tus _grandes calificaciones _en la escuela para ir _ahí_. _

[¿Grandes calificaciones? Su padre había asesinado a Lazarous Bell después de todo. No había manera que Harry se encontrara cercano a Tom dentro del famoso y envidiado Círculo de Sombras. 

Además... él mismo le había encargado esta faena años atrás; cuando confesó que era en realidad Lord Voldemort, y que de su propia mano habían fallecido sus padres. Cuando le informó qué era lo que verdaderamente esperaba de él, un niño de apenas cinco años, y cómo esperaba que lo cumpliera. Cuando lo forzó a crecer rápidamente y dejar de disfrutar su niñez para convertirse en _su_ hijo. Cuando aprendió a amar la sinceridad de su padre y juró jamás decepcionarlo. Cuando él mismo decidió encargarse del maldito Albus Dumbledore, y entregarle su vieja cabeza en una bandeja de plata a Tom. 

No había manera que él NO pudiera, o NO quisiera, venir a Hogwarts.] __

Aquí todo anda como siempre. Alex se encarga de la casa y yo sigo de viaje hasta finales de este mes. Probablemente la compañía me envié nuevamente a América para cerrar el contrato con esa empresa de la que te hablé. Sólo pasaré una semana en casa antes de emprender el viaje. ¿Podrá llegar tu... lechuza_ hasta ese lugar? Me siento raro al pensar que un animal pueda volar toda esa distancia y saber exactamente dónde me encuentro. No me envíes a tu criatura, no quiero que se canse con la travesía... Imagínate a la pobre lechuza tras el viaje. Pienso que un teléfono haría mucho mejor el trabajo. ¿Hay teléfonos en tu colegio? Si es así, ¿me podrías enviar el número? (o mejor, llamarme a la casa cuando regrese). De no ser así, creo que podríamos ya vernos para vacaciones. En diciembre, ¿verdad? _

Por cierto, mis subordinados me siguen dando dolor de cabeza. 

[No lo dudaba. Con esos _death eaters_ desechables...] __

Creo que esa migraña se ha vuelto crónica. El doctor opina que esto no es bueno para mi salud, y que debería intentar relajarme más seguido. 

[Claro... De seguro era Nagini la que andaba tras Tom sermoneándolo como si fuera un niño de siete años. Sobretodo cuando Harry estaba presente dentro de sus visiones. Nagi intentaba evitar que él sufriera los daños en un desbande incontrolado de poder.] __

Hay veces que me pregunto, ¿por qué no despedirlos a todos y conseguir nuevos empleados? Pero no. No ahora que pienso viajar a América con este negocio tan importante. Aunque la duda regresa cada vez que pienso en lo que hicieron hace unas horas. Debería de contarte, hijo, pero creo que toda esta charla de negocios te ha de aburrir. 

[¿Así que el viaje a América es un código? ¿Quizás era ese ataque a Hogsmeade que estaba planificando para finales de año?] 

_ Te quiere,  
Tom. _

Miró la penúltima línea con curiosidad. La letra de las palabras estaba chueca, como si le hubiera costado mucho trabajo escribirlas. Se preguntaba cuánto esfuerzo tuvo que emplear su padre. No tenía dudas que Tom lo quería, sin embargo, sus barreras eran demasiado altas como para permitirle confesarlo abiertamente. 

Y Harry lo sabía. 

Él simplemente esperaba. 

*** 

Ocultó un gran bostezo. 

Realmente tenía sueño, estaba cansado. Definitivamente no le haría una visita a su padre esa noche. Tendría que buscar la soledad para murmurarle al _Parsithel_ sobre los grandes gastos de energía que sufriría de hacerlo dos días consecutivos. 

Sin duda Tom estaría furioso de oír estas noticias. Tan sólo era la segunda noche en Hogwarts, después de todo. Si no hacía algo pronto; preferiblemente hablar tranquilamente con él a solas en su estudio, su padre dudaría de su lealtad y se apresuraría a adelantar el ataque al colegio. 

Acrecentando las posibilidades de derrota. 

-Las estrellas son maravillosas -comentó la Profesora Sinistra a la clase.- Si llevan Adivinación en tercer año, estoy segura que la Profesora Trelawney les enseñará gustosa el arte de la Astrología. Sin embargo, en esta clase estudiamos la composición de las constelaciones que conforman el vasto firmamento, y la mitología asociada a ellas -señaló el cielo con una amplia sonrisa.- Aquí por ejemplo, -apuntó a un mapa frente a ella- tenemos a la famosa Casiopea... 

Harry siguió ignorando la clase. 

Las estrellas... 

_ Apoyó su peso en la roca a sus espaldas, levantando la mirada al cielo despejado. _

Las estrellas brillantes parpadeaban con gran energía. 

Son hermosas, ¿verdad?> 

La serpiente en su regazo levantó la cabeza, olfateando el ambiente. 

No eres el primer hombre enamorado de ellas, Harry, cariño -siseó Nagini.- De hecho, creo recordar que el mismo Sal era aficionado a observarlas durante horas en las noches.> 

Acarició delicadamente la cabeza de la reptil, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. Sus ojos no abandonando el cielo estrellado. 

¿Salazar Slytherin? Me es un poco difícil de imaginarme ello, Nagi.> 

Era una imagen tan absurda como pensar que su padre se tomara la molestia de tener una charla civilizada con Albus Dumbledore. 

No es tan difícil de creer. Solía echarse en los campos de Hogwarts, cuando no existía el campo de quidditch. Estiraba sus brazos y piernas. Mantenía la mirada relajada. Y simplemente... observaba. Se deleitaba de su belleza. De los cantos que sólo él oía. Una que otra vez llevó a Rowena con él, quien también parecía fascinada con su hermosura. A Helga, quien solía contar historias que le relataban de niña. Incluso hasta a Godric... pero eso fue antes que se pelearan. Después... cada uno de ellos tuvo asuntos más importantes que hacer, ocupados como estaban en sus tareas en Hogwarts. Sólo Sal se tomaba el tiempo de meditar bajo el firmamento en verano, y con su suave brisa acariciando el pasto... Lo hacía solo, sólo más que conmigo. Al menos yo siempre estuve a su lado. Hablaba y hablaba sin cesar sobre las estrellas, Harry. Creo firmemente que podría haber sido un gran poeta, ¡si tan sólo registrara lo que decía en esas noches! -Nagi negó la cabeza.- Claro que estaba en parseltongue_, pero... ¿dónde se ha escuchado de un __Dark Lord_ que hablara en versos? -rieron juntos.- No... Sal decía que esos versos eran sólo para mí. Para mí; su fiel Nagini, quien siempre estaría a su lado... Aún cuando los demás se hallaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención, o para apreciar los buenos placeres de la vida...> 

Harry siguió con la mirada en el cielo, mas ahora parecía tener un tinte triste y depresivo. Las estrellas... tan bellas e inalcanzables. Tan inmaculadas y traicioneras. A quienes podrías admirar toda una vida, y jamás alcanzar... 

Realmente lo extrañas, ¿verdad? -susurró a su amiga.> 

Nagini se enroscó más, apoyando su cabeza en su propio cuerpo. Al niño le dio la impresión que la serpiente tenía frío, un frío interno. De esos que te dan espiritualmente. De esos recuerdos nostálgicos y melancólicos que jamás desaparecen. 

Lo amaba, amo Harry -confesó en voz baja.- Lo amaba con todo mi ser. Él fue mi creador, mi compañero, el único que me comprendía. La persona con la que podía conversar y dialogar y filosofar y pelear y reconciliar y... -olfateó el aire, intentando recuperar su aliento.- Me trataba como a una igual. Como si no fuera una sirviente y él mi dueño, sino como... humana, al igual que él -levantó la mirada al cielo una vez más.- Eso es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de algunos de sus descendientes -agregó con desdén.- Nadie fue tan grande como él. Ni tan generoso, o compasivo. Ni tan... honorable. Los demás son un insulto al nombre Slytherin -negó la cabeza.- No saben apreciar la verdadera pasión que mi Creador tuvo. El verdadero mensaje que esperaba pasar a sus descendientes. Muy pocos parselmouth_ se han dado siquiera la molestia de conversar seriamente conmigo, utilizándome como una simple herramienta. Como... Como... ¡Como una maldita elfa doméstica!> _

El silenció que trajo la acusación de su amiga fue sereno. Harry podía sentir cómo Nagini se calmaba con cada segundo que pasaba, recuperando su actitud indiferente, sarcástica y burlona. 

Levantó suavemente su cabeza con las manos, y besó a Nagi, mostrándole que no era una simple herramienta para él o para Tom. Sino que realmente valía su opinión. 

No dejes que nadie te degrade, querida Nagi -dijo tiernamente.- Eres mucho más de lo que algunos magos llegarán a ser, y estoy orgulloso de que seas mucho más que mi amiga.> 

La miró a los ojos. 

Ella mantuvo el silencio, hasta que finalmente asintió, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. 

Lamento la muerte de Salazar. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti... Sobretodo el existir sin él a tu lado.> 

La serpiente se relajó en su regazo. 

No se preocupe, amo Harry. La existencia no es una condena, el mismo Salazar Slytherin me lo enseñó -dijo mirando el cielo una vez más.- Siempre hay la posibilidad que otro tome su lugar...> 

*** 

Los rumores sobre Harry Potter fueron creciendo a lo largo del día siguiente. Los demás alumnos lo miraban extraño, la mitad de ellos admirados y la otra mitad... asustados. Harry supo que todo esto era culpa de ese maldito artículo de periódico. 

_El Niño Que Se Perdió_

[Oh sí, cómo odiaba tener razón con los nombres estúpidos que los periodistas atribuían a hechos inútiles.] 

_ Godric Hollow, 31 de Octubre de 1980. Fatídico día en que Lily y James Potter son asesinados en las manos de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. La joven pareja fue encontrada muerta al lado del traidor que vendió sus almas; Peter Pettigrew. A quien, con la Marca en el brazo, ellos confiaron para proteger su estilo de vida bajo el hechizo Fidelius. Sirius Black, actual Jefe del Dpto. de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico, fue un valioso testigo en confirmar la terrible historia de traición por parte del Death Eater Pettigrew. En las ruinas del lugar, no se encontró al pequeño Harry, hijo único de los Potter. Lo cual arrojó cierto as de esperanza dentro del círculo cercano de la pareja fallecida.   
El padrino del bebé de apenas un año de edad, el reconocido Sirius Black, no descansó día y noche en buscarlo por toda clase de métodos. Incluyendo los desesperados intentos muggle. Tras cuatro años de búsqueda fútil, Black y su compañero, Remus Lupin, abandonaron el proyecto, dando por muerto al muchacho y construyendo una tumba simbólica al lado de sus padres.  
Hoy, seis años tras la muerte de toda esperanza, un milagro acontece bajo el techo de Hogwarts. Harry Potter, heredero único a la fortuna de los Potter, camina sano y salvo bajo la estricta protección de Albus Dumbledore y Sirius Black. Criado por una familia muggle todos estos años, no ha sido encontrado sino hasta hace unos meses atrás. Guardado en extremo secreto, se rumorea que Quien-Ustedes-Saben busca la manera de igualar el puntaje con la familia Potter, intentando asesinar al único sobreviviente de aquella trágica noche.  
Sin duda, no hay lugar más seguro para el pequeño Harry que en los brazos protectores de Hogwarts y sus ocupantes.  
~Rita Skeeter. _

Sabía que la maldita era una _death eater_, ¡si fue él el que autorizó su ingreso al Circulo! Pero aquello no evitaba que le tuviera rencor por temblar las bases de su vida en Hogwarts. No había pasado ni el tercer día de haber pisado el suelo _sacrosanto_. 

El único pensamiento que lo reconfortaba era lo que le diría Tom cuando leyera el artículo. Era obvio que este pedazo de basura traería más atención a Harry de la que realmente necesitaba. Afortunadamente no había mencionado sus serpientes de mascota, porque sino... 

No pudo evitarlo y respondió desafiantemente la mirada del pobre Ravenclaw que osaba mirarlo como mono en zoológico. 

*** 

Se complació de ver a Draco Malfoy evitar su mirada directa. El muchacho rubio le dio la espalda mientras susurraba en voz baja algunos planes "maléficos" a Crabbe y Goyle. 

Ocultó la sonrisa satisfecha que iluminó su rostro. 

Malfoy Jr... casi se olvidaba del chico. De seguro su amplia sed de venganza lo impulsaría a tomar acciones pronto. Por el momento iba a esperar que se le acercara, para tener una excusa a la que reaccionar. 

Paciencia era una de sus virtudes... si es que él deseaba que así lo fuera. 

Dejando de lado la atención al mini-Lucius, se volteó a hablar directamente con sus amigos. 

-¡Harry, no es para tanto! -exclamó exasperada Hermione. 

Es que ella no conocía al condenado hombre. 

-Te digo que es el infierno encarnado. No hay nadie más detestable en toda el colegio que _él _-se cruzó de brazos. 

-Sé que estás defensivo por el artículo de la tal Skeeter, Harry -ella suavizó su expresión.- Sin embargo, no es para que te lo tomes con el Profesor Snape. 

Sí. Definitivamente no conocía a Severus. 

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? -sonrió burlonamente a su amiga. 

Ella negó la cabeza. 

Abrió la boca para responder, pero la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente, un indiferente Severus ingresando a la habitación. 

Pasándose una mano por su grasoso cabello, el frío hombre posó sus helados ojos en cada uno de sus alumnos. Harry lo miró intensamente, intentos de mantener el desafío fuera de su mirada, completamente inútiles. El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente al encontrar una respuesta desafiante. 

Sin decir absolutamente nada, comenzó a tomar lista. 

El muchacho no le quitó sus ojos de encima. 

-Harry Potter... -saboreó el nombre en sus labios, levantando lentamente su mirada. 

Suprimió el gran deseo de soltar una carcajada al aire, en respuesta a su vano intento de intimidación. 

-Presente -levantó el brazo, todos sus músculos en preparada tensión. 

Si el hombre decidía atacarlo directamente, Harry le respondería sin un milisegundo de retraso. 

-Ah... nuestro _protegido_ -sonrió cruelmente Snape.- Sin duda, el periódico del día de hoy ha resaltado la presencia _privilegiada _del ahijado del famoso Sirius Black, quien adora tanto la atención como su padrino. 

Harry se mordió la lengua. 

_Cruciatus_ no sería una buena respuesta, no... 

-Y ya que vemos que tenemos al próximo _blanco_ del _Dark Lord_ en nuestro salón de clase... uno debe de pensar que el muchacho está preparado para defenderse -apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, soberbiamente tentando a Harry responderle.- Veamos qué tanto conocimiento tiene el Sr. Potter. 

La suficiente como para hacerlo caer de rodillas y rogar, gritar, llorar, suplicar, implorar, clamar, invocar, chillar por piedad. Por una muerta rápida y... 

-¿Quién descubrió los doce usos de la Sangre de Dragón? 

-Albus Dumbledore en su libro _Elementos Útiles de Siempre que nos Sirven Hoy_. 

Un gruñido de Snape. 

-¿Para qué sirve la _gillyweed_ cruda y sin preparar? 

Evitó encogerse de hombros y soltar una sonrisa burlona. 

-Permite respirar bajo el agua, transmutando parte del cuerpo para adaptar el sistema respiratorio con agallas. 

Severus amenazó con su mirada. 

-Mencióname tres de los libros publicados de Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Un poco más y Harry terminaba matándose de la risa. 

Aunque era claro que este tema no se tomaba en primer año ni que se relacionaba directamente a Pociones, no le molestaba en absoluto responder. 

-_Biografía Corregida de Salazar Slytherin_, _Clasificación de Venenos de Serpiente y sus Antídotos_ y _Artes Oscuras: Un Estilo de Vida Diferente_. 

Claro que habían más. Muchos más... 

Pero en ningún momento iba a admitir que vivió bajo el mismo techo del autor desde que tenía un año de edad, ¿verdad? 

El Maestro de Pociones lo analizó duramente, sus ojos usualmente indiferentes brillando con una intensa flama de odio y determinación. Harry se sentía como en casa, realmente. 

Sonrió orgulloso. 

-Conoce a tu enemigo, ¿verdad? -dijo uno de los lemas que el mismo Slytherin solía promover. 

Notó que varios hijos de _death eaters_ lo miraban con asombro, incluso con reverencia. 

-Treinta puntos de Gryffindor por responder a un maestro, Sr. Potter. 

Oh sí. Severus Snape iba a hartarse de su presencia en clase. Harry haría lo que sea por hacerle la vida imposible. Lo que sea. Torturarlo en clase mostraba ser entretenido. Aunque Pociones era una rama del Arte que le aburría enormemente, y que sólo lo estudiaba para enorgullecer a Tom, prometía sacar puntuaciones perfectas en todos los trabajos y todos los exámenes que el _death eater_ tomara. 

Lo que sea para enfurecer al viejo Severus. 

Absolutamente de todo. 

¿Se preguntaba si insinuarse a un maestro en clase, le traería problemas a Snape? 

Ocultó la risita burlona que amenazaba escaparse de su garganta. 

-¡Tenías razón! ¡El hombre _es _un idiota! -bufó Ron.- Es claro que tiene un grato favoritismo con los de Slytherin, y que odia a morir a los Gryffindor. ¿Te diste cuenta cómo trató a Harry, Hermione? Felizmente que le mostraste cómo se hace, Harry... -sonrió orgulloso el pelirrojo. 

-¿Y cómo te sabías todos esos temas? Yo tenía dudas con la tercera pregunta, ¡y realmente no pude recordar ningún título! 

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. 

-Remus me prestó libros en el verano. ¿Qué clase toca ahora? -cambió de tema. 

-Encantamientos -respondió la chica, que ya se había memorizado el horario.- De todas maneras, creo que deberás prestarme alguno de esos libros, Harry. Ya me releí y aburrí con los que compré en el callejón Diagón. 

En ninguno de los _aburridos_ libros de Remus aparecía dato alguno sobre Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Exceptuando los de historia, pero en aquellos su padre era Lord Voldemort, o incluso Tú-Sabes-Quien. 

-¿Y si buscamos la biblioteca después de almuerzo? -ofreció sonriente. 

Ron negó la cabeza. 

-¡Pero si acaba de empezar el colegio! -como si la visión de hallarse en un cuarto lleno de libros le asqueara. 

-¡Buena idea! -exclamó entusiasta la pseudo-Gryffindor ignorando al pelirrojo completamente. 

-_Windergamiun Leviosa_ -señaló sin energías la pluma sobre su escritorio. 

Nada. 

Sonrió secretamente. 

Miró a su lado a Ron. Estaba luchando el hechizo, al parecer había logrado transformar a su pluma blanca en una roja antes de poderla hacer levitar. 

Hermione por otro lado, fue la primera en conseguir la admiración del Profesor Flitwick, logrando hacer que su pluma se alzara por encima del promedio. 

Por un instante, Harry sintió celos. Deseó poder mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades y recibir el reconocimiento de sus profesores. Le empezaba a molestar que ella se supiera todas las respuestas y recibiera crédito por ello, cuando obviamente, él se moría por levantar el brazo antes que Hermione. 

Tenía mucho más _derecho_. 

Suspiró contra la pluma, haciendo que ésta se cayera de su escritorio. Sin pensar, reaccionó instintivamente. 

-_Accio_ -apuntándola. 

Obediente, regresó a su poder con rapidez. 

-¡Sr. Potter! -exclamó sorprendido el Profesor Flitwick. 

Se sentó derecho inmediatamente, mirándolo seriamente. 

Cuando el significado de lo que había hecho finalmente caló en su cerebro, tuvo que evitar golpearse continuamente la cabeza sobre la madera, o quejarse en voz alta. 

_¡Presta atención a lo que haces, idiota!_, se recriminó a sí mismo. 

-¿Sí, Profesor Flitwick? 

-Ese fue un conjuro invocador. ¡Material para tercer año! -continuó asombrado el enano.- ¿Dónde aprendió usted eso? 

_Mi niñera me lo enseñó._

-Creo que lo leí en uno de los libros que me regaló mi tío -respondió simulando vergüenza.- No pensé que funcionara realmente... 

Asintió el enano. 

-Tiene talento, Sr. Potter. Intente nuevamente el encanto de levitación, ¡estoy seguro que lo hará bien! -su extremado optimismo le dieron ganas de vomitar. 

¿Y realmente tenía otra opción? Tenía que hacerlo correctamente, sobretodo con los atentos ojos de Flitwick y el resto de sus compañeros en él. 

Suspiró internamente. 

Esperemos que no se le salga una _Cruciatus_ o un _Imperius_ si es que se distraía. 

¡O incluso peor! 

El _Avada Kedavra_ no podía ser eliminado con un simple _Obliviate_... 

-_Wingardium Leviosa_

¡Oh, sorpresa! La pluma se levantó de la superficie sólida. 

Ejerciendo control sobre el poder que utilizaba, evitó que la altura sobrepasara la de Hermione. 

Suficiente excitación por un día. Ya no quería resaltar en clase. 

Tras los aplausos vigorosos del profesor y las miradas envidiosas de sus compañeros, Harry intentó fusionarse con el asiento y desaparecer del salón. 

*** 

-No quiero más clases... -murmuró quejándose a Hermione. 

Les quedaba una sola clase más. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Una que prometía estar llena de acción y exclamación, también. 

Suspiró. 

-Anímate... -dio una palmada en su espalda, Ron. 

¿Animarme? ¡¿Con el profesor que tenían?! Sería una locura si bajaba la guardia como lo hizo con Flitwick. Este hombre se lo comería vivo en ese preciso lugar, luego darías las supuestas excusas, explicaciones y teorías al respecto. 

-Creo que me siento enfermo... -sostuvo su estómago. 

-Suficiente, Harry. No seas cobarde -reprochó la castaña, aburrida como estaba a sus quejidos. 

Cobarde... 

-No puede ser tan malo, Harry -animó Terry desde su asiento. 

Suspiró nuevamente, resignándose a su destino y respondiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa al Ravenclaw. 

-¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! 

Todos los alumnos saltaron de la impresión. 

Si Eye-Mad Moody lo descubría, Harry debía prepararse para lo peor, y aquello incluía invocar al poder del _Parsithel_... Además de implorarle a Tom que perdonara su fracaso. 

-¡ARTES OSCURAS! -impresionó a una Ravenclaw sentada frente a él. 

_Pobre criatura... Le enseñará que la siguiente vez los asientos de atrás son los mejores._

-En esta clase aprenderán a pelear contra las Artes Oscuras. Ustedes saben la época en la que vivimos, con Voldemort -muchos estudiantes temblaron ante el nombre, Moody los miró con desprecio- a la cabeza en su globalización de las Imperdonables, nuestra primera tarea será intentar superar su control, en el caso que se pueda... O incrementar los reflejos para evadirlas. No se olviden de la lección más grande ¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! -golpeó la superficie del escritorio. 

Esta ocasión, Harry no se dejó impresionar. 

-Veamos sus conocimientos básicos sobre el tema... ¿Quién me dice una de las Imperdonables? 

Hermione levantó ansiosa su brazo, al igual que Terry, otros cuatro Ravenclaws y dos Gryffindors. 

Ron prefirió negar la cabeza y mantenerse callado. 

Evitó cruzarse de brazos ante la tan obvia pregunta y decidió ser espectador ante todo el show que mostraría Moody. 

Señaló a una chica de cabello rubio y amarrado en una cola. 

-_Imperius _-murmuró ella. 

El Profesor asintió. 

-Efectivamente. _Imperius_ es una poderosa maldición. ¿Por qué? 

Los mismos chicos levantaron sus brazos. Harry ocultó su bostezo ante lo aburrido del tema. 

Al ojo mágico de Moody no se le escapó su mini bostezo, y pronto, ambos ojos lo miraban directamente al rostro. 

-¿Me imagino que el Sr... -observó la cicatriz en su frente- Potter sabe la respuesta? De otro modo, ¿por qué le aburriría tanto esta clase? Nos podría comentar entonces, ¿cuál es la función de la _Imperius_ y las otras dos Imperdonables? 

Maldición, ¿y se había propuesto no resaltar en clase? Se preguntaba qué es lo que podría ocasionar de _proponerse_ ser el centro de atención... 

¿Responder o no responder? 

La mirada de Moody lo ponía nervioso... ¿habías visto un rostro más desfigurado? 

No en los vivos. 

Esperaba que esto no le traiga problemas... 

Oh, Nagi... 

-_Imperius_ es una maldición que obliga a la víctima a doblegarse ante la voluntad del que lo lanza. La _Cruciatus_ es un hechizo alucinógeno que le hace creer a tu mente que tu cuerpo se encuentra bajo las más inimaginables torturas. Finalmente, el _Avada Kedavra_, es simplemente... muerte instantánea. 

-Efectivamente, Sr. Potter -sonrió Moody, distorsionando aún más sus facciones.- Me alegro que esté usted a la par con estos conocimientos. ¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! -exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Conocer lo que hacen estos conjuros puede salvarles la vida! Ahora... El _Imperius_ se logra romper con una poderosa fuerza de voluntad o un largo periodo de tiempo. El _Cruciatus_ solo si la varita atacante pierde el contacto directo o _visual_ con su víctima. Mientras que el _Avada Kedavra_... no tiene contra maldición. Una vez que te golpea, puedes despedirte del mundo porque sólo hay un caso registrado, pero no comprobado, ni examinado o documentado, de un sobreviviente. ¿No es verdad, Sr. Potter? 

Tragó saliva. 

-Frente a ustedes se encuentra el único sobreviviente a la Maldición Asesina, la evidencia viva de Harry Potter. 

Todas las miradas asombradas se posaron en él. 

-Estamos seguros que podremos investigar más a fondo el tema de la dichosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago, rezago de la maldición, durante toda su trayectoria en Hogwarts. Es más, me preguntaba si sería un buen proyecto final... Investigar todo al respecto del _Avada Kedavra_, en cuyo particular caso, el Sr. Potter debería aportar con su extraordinario relato de supervivencia y coraje... 

Nuevamente Harry deseaba que el castillo se lo tragara en ese preciso instante. 

Al parecer a Moody le encantaba verlo avergonzado, pues, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, continuó exaltando su persona durante el resto de la clase. 

Antes que se retiraran, dejó muy en claro que en la siguiente semana, se encontrarían frente a la _Imperius_ ellos mismos. Para probar el _sabor_ de la maldición y buscar maneras de romperlas. Ahora, Harry temía romper la maldición muy rápido. Realmente nunca se había hallado en el poder del _Imperio_ y decidido NO romperlo... 

Esto iba a ser problemático. ¿Dónde en Hogwarts conseguiría a alguien dispuesto a golpearlo con la Imperius y probar si realmente podía controlar el lazo telepático a su verdadero favor? 

Pero claro... 

Los aurores. 

Finalmente le serían útiles. 

*** 

Nagi, esto debe ser rápido. Tengo clases de Estudios Muggles en quince minutos... -susurró a su amiga.> 

Claro, ¡prefieres ir a una estúpida clase en vez de pasar tiempo _conmigo_! Sobretodo porque en las noches tienes _adorable _compañía de esas asquerosas ratas disfrazadas de serpientes.> 

Tú sabes que no es así. No te pongas celosa que realmente no tengo el tiempo para gastarlo en ello. Escúchame, Nagini. ¿Qué hizo Tom con el artículo del diario?> 

Nada. En realidad, felicitó a la tal Rita Skeeter, hipócrita número uno. Dijo que esto era perfecto, pues lograrías penetrar realmente la protección de Black y Dumbledore. Por su parte, iba a hacer como si el artículo hablara la verdad. Nadie se le escapa al Gran Voldemort...> 

Suspiró cansado. 

¿Qué sucede, Harry amor? ¿Las clases son agobiantes? Podríamos irnos en cualquier momento... Hogwarts no pone restricciones al _Parsithel_, tú sabes que Slytherin lo ideó así.... Estarías al lado de Tom en cualquier momento, y no tendrías que estar en este _contaminado _lugar.> 

Sonrió cálidamente. 

No mi querida Nagi, no puedo irme. Pero tú si debes irte, y pronto -dijo lanzando furtivas miradas alrededor del baño.> 

¡Es el colmo! No recibo ni un maldito saludo, ni un beso de despedida, o algo parecido, y ya me estas _botando_! -su tono en fingido enojo.> 

Clavó una mirada de reproche en su amiga. Nagini, sintiendo la furia de su amo (y la verdad de sus palabras), suspiró. 

Sólo recuerda que te extrañamos, Harry -su mirada pidiendo perdón.- Tu padre se está poniendo nervioso... si yo fuera tú, lo visitaría lo más pronto posible.> 

Con una sonrisa en señal de apoyo, Nagi se desmaterializó de su brazo y fue reabsorbida por la Herencia de Slytherin. 

Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la frialdad de la pared a sus espaldas, Harry no pudo evitar añorar a su _familia_. Con Tom a su lado, Nagini en sus hombros y Demy en la habitación... 

Tomando fuerzas necesarias, se despegó de la superficie. Recogió su bolso con útiles escolares, y emprendió camino al salón de clase. 

*** 

¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo estaba?> 

La anaconda negra se deslizó por el suelo, acercándose a la chimenea. Ahí se enrolló en sí misma y permitió una expresión de tristeza surcar sus facciones. 

Voldemort miró con atención a Nagini. Pensó que su primera visita con el muchacho sería energizante, que calmaría las incesantes preocupaciones de la serpiente. En vez de ello, al parecer las había empeorado. 

Negando la cabeza, se acercó a la figura deprimida. 

¿Qué sucede, preciosa? -controló un poco la ternura en sus palabras.> 

Niveló su cabeza con la de ella, poniéndose de cuclillas. 

Ignorancia fue lo que recibió. 

_ "¿Quieres que te abrace?" _

Recordó sus palabras en cierta ocasión.

Vio a la serpiente roja y negra levantar una furiosa mirada. 

"Estoy bien." Informó orgullosamente. "Es sólo el frío." 

"Un frío mágico ha de ser, pues según las 'Memorias de Salazar Slytherin_', escritas de su puño y letra en __parseltongue_, declaró que la 'maravillosa criatura conocida como Nagini no es víctima de ciertas penalidades que nosotros los mortales sí sufrimos.'" Le sonrió burlonamente, ella intensificó su mirada. "'Inmune al hambre, al frío, al calor, a la vejez, a la enfermedad, incluso a la muerte, entre otras.'" 

La reptil olfateó salvajemente la habitación, enojada que su nuevo amo fuera tan chismoso e insoportable. 

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó en voz aguda "¡¿No se me está permitido estar triste?! ¡¿O el hecho que tú seas _superior_ a mí, indica que no debo tener emociones, ni siquiera mostrar orgullo?! TENGO DIGNIDAD, ¡¿SABES?!" 

Una risa despreocupada salió de su garganta, mientras la serpiente lo miraba desafiantemente. 

"Dios..." Murmuró. "¡Slytherin tenía razón!" Sonrió abiertamente, la sonrisa llegando a sus ojos. "¡Sí eres una _mujer_!" 

Las memorias regresando a él en un mar de recuerdos placenteros, notó con clara preocupación que ésta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Nagini se mostraba tan introvertida y silenciosa. Una mudez no por respeto ni por asombro, sino porque no habían palabras para expresar su gran soledad. 

¿Quieres que te abrace? -susurró aquellas palabras que le permitieron conocer mejor a su fiel hermana.> 

La serpiente levantó la mirada en esta ocasión. Un brillo helado en sus ojos hacía de lágrimas, mientras se revelaba el vacío de su alma. 

Lentamente asintió. 

Voldemort, dejando actuaciones completamente de lado, y refugiándose en el pensamiento de que _estaban_ solos, se sentó en el suelo y extendió abiertamente sus brazos dando la bienvenida a Nagini. 

La poderosa anaconda rodeó completamente su figura, finalmente posando su gran cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. La iluminación anaranjada de la habitación se reflejaba en las oscuras escamas de la reptil. 

Acariciando delicadamente el lomo de ella, continuó susurrando palabras dulces a su hermana, empujando la figura de Lord Voldemort y todos sus problemas, al fondo de su mente, e impulsando al sediento-de-cariño Tom Riddle a tomar control de la escena. 

¿Qué sucede, querida? ¿Qué dijo Harry? -preguntó con un tono cálido que no había utilizado en décadas.> 

Acercándose más a él, al punto que Tom pensó que lo iría a asfixiar, Nagini soltó un suspiro. 

¿Tú crees que me extrañe, Tom? -voz suave y placentera.> 

Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la reptil, dando bienvenida al frío natural que ella siempre poseía. 

Por supuesto, Harry no lo quiere admitir, eso es todo -su voz arrulló a la serpiente.- Tú conoces al niño más que nadie, preciosa. Siempre se mostrará determinado y fuerte, es ese espíritu Gryffindor que no lo deja admitir su debilidad.> 

Nagini le dio un beso a su cuello en señal de afecto y asintió. 

Sin olvidar ese orgullo Slytherin del que tanto nos caracterizamos -añadió ella.> 

Un silencio placentero se mantuvo en el estudio del _Dark Lord_ más poderoso desde Slytherin. Sólo la chimenea murmuraba palabras de serenidad y calor. 

Voldemort se encontró disfrutando el momento, trayendo un placer más grande que las últimas torturas. 

Por un momento temió estar perdiendo su toque. 

¿Qué sucedió? -una chispa de adversidad en la calmada habitación.> 

Hablamos sólo unos momentos -el tono de Nagini le recordó tener paciencia.- Me preguntó sobre la mujer Skeeter..., al parecer ese artículo en el periódico le está causando tribulaciones. Luego me dijo que tenía clase de Estudios Muggles y que no podía seguir conversando conmigo -disminuyó el volumen de su voz.- ¡Oh, Tom! Si tan sólo supiera cuánto lo extrañamos... incluso la elfa doméstica espera su regreso.> 

Asintió la cabeza. 

Demy deseaba escribirle una carta a su Pequeño Amo, desesperada por cualquier oportunidad de comunicación que Voldemort pudiera otorgarle. 

Como si él fuera a arriesgar la vida de su hijo por lo que quería una maldita elfa. 

¿Y por qué te sientes así, Nagini?> 

Sinceramente, había temido que Harry le hubiera gritado irritado, o quizás prohibido el acceso a Hogwarts, considerando demasiado peligroso (y molesto) el estar buscando lugares desolados donde poder conversar solitariamente. 

Si no ha hecho nada... drástico u ofensivo... ¿qué sucede?> 

Ella sonrió amargamente, burlándose de su propia debilidad. 

Dime que no te sientes celoso de la proximidad de Sirius Black con _tu_ hijo -el tono sarcástico regresando parcialmente.> 

La expresión dura y rígida de su negro rostro se relajó tras otros segundos de silencio. 

¿Y si Harry me reemplaza por otra serpiente? ¿De las que tiene en su habitación? ¡O peor! ¿...Si consigue amigos? Ya no va a querer pasar tiempo conmigo...> 

Acarició la cabeza de la anaconda. 

Tonterías, preciosa. Tú misma sabes que los amigos... o enemigos, jamás toman el lugar que siempre has ocupado en la vida de los portadores del Legado.> 

La figura de Nagini se relajó, desenredando su cuerpo de su Amo. 

Voldemort dio por terminada la sesión terapéutica, y se puso de pie nuevamente, abriendo camino hacia su escritorio. 

Sin embargo, no pudo no percibir el murmullo que la reptil soltó al escapar de la habitación. 

Nunca sabes cuando las cosas pueden cambiar...> 

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Realmente me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo... Y no se olviden!!! Mil gracias a **Aspy (o Teri en ff.net)** quien beta leyó esto!! Todos los demás errores que se hayan escapado, son míos... ^^;;; 

Y si tienen preguntas o demás cosas que quieran decir... (no se preocupen que acepto de todo), háganlas con confianza ^.^ Por lo pronto yo voy a sumergirme en mi nueva obsesión (al lado de Tom Riddle XD~): Raistlin Majere..... *suspiro* 


	23. De Pensamientos y Mapas

Toooooooooooooooooodo es de Rowling! No, si! No miento... Que sorpresa, verdad? o.O 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Lya**: Accion?? Jajajajaja... Te comente que soy mala para escribir accion? ^^;; En todo caso, el capitulo anterior fue con motivo de adaptacion. Queria mostrar como Harry se adaptaba a Hogwarts. Ahora las cosas empiezan a mostrarse más dinamicamente, no te preocupes. E intentaré poner algo de acción ...En el siguiente capitulo, lo cuasi-prometo ::sonrisa inocente::  
**Kitiara**: Ahh... habian dos Kitiara, entonces? ^.^ Me alegro de no haber juntado ambos mensajes en uno solo ^^;; Yay! Tom Riddle es hermooooooso!!!! *__* Precioso y bajado del cielo T_T que lindo... Este fic no es uno de los mejores en cuanto a dark!Harry hay muchos mejores en ingles... Aunque debo admitir que tengo un gusto por fics medios... bizarros. Asi que... no sé si tus gustos serían iguales a los mios. Y no se si Harry hablara con las otras serpientes (so pena de Nagini...), asi que... solo nos queda ver qué es lo que sucede. Gracias por lo del apoyo versus el reloj del 21 de junio. Lo aprecio en realidad. Y ya te vi por msn, verdad? =P Por cierto, te juro que SI hare esa pagina dedicada a mi lindo Raist y Tom Riddle ^.-  
**PiRRa**: Gracias!! Realmente el asunto del 5to libro me tiene preocupada =S Pero me alegro que haya gente que me apoye aunque no lo acabe para esa fecha ^.^ Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!! Y no creo escribir mejor que JKR, considerando que cada una tiene su estilo diferente (y sin comentar lo de los idiomas...).  
**Nekocha**: JAJAJAJA. Asi que hiciste login solo para que no borrara tu review? XD La unica razon por la que borraria reviews es por si un mensaje se repite. Asi que descansa tranquila. Errr... ahora hablando en serio (EN SERIO), pues... no sé que tanto zoofilica sea... (debo admitir que en este caso RAprend es un poco mas fuerte que esta, pues ahi Harry si tiene una relacion muy... peculiar con Zulumea). De modo que... comparando, yo diria que es una relación platónica lo que tenemos aquí. (/serio) Jajajaja... Decepcionado?? XD Si, claro!!! Te voy a creer... por cierto, cuando me das mi diploma?? El que dice que me he graduado con honores de la Escuela Pervertida y Morbosa de Nekocha?? XD (Y si, las escenas fueron planeadas de esa manera ^.^ Me alegro que las hayas entendido). Querida Neko... JAMAS estaré inmune a tu obsesion de pseudo-Hermione ^^;; Asi que... me resigno *se encoge de hombros* (y lo de los conejos si fue por ti ^.-) Errr... en que momento dije que Harry era intocable? ^^U Nope. Asi que estate mas que segura que esos dos personajes lo van a vigilar (si no hay más). Sobre lo de las imperdonables+Moody, yo creo que SI podria haber conseguido esa informacion. Si bien no de los aurores, deben de haber libros que Hermione, Terry o el mismo Remus le hayan mostrado los datos. Err... ademas hay un "Imperdonables: Análisis de su ilegalidad" dentro de los libros de Harry, no? O.o Obviamente que tenian que explicar de que hablaban ahí... Sobre lo de Salazar Slytherin... jejeje. El QUERIA la inmortalidad. El caso es que el tiempo se le hizo muy pequeño... y no la logró al final. Razon por la que Voldemort sigue sus pasos y sus notas... buscando él mismo la anhelada vida eterna. Ademas... no todos los libros de Salazar sobrevivieron el paso del tiempo (y las cacerias de brujas de los propios magos que odiaban las Artes Oscuras...). Jajajaja. Agradezco tus comentarios (y el empeño que le pones para ponerte a resaltar todos esos detalles). Y si... veremos que haré con esto a futuro... Ahora debo planificar mucho más lo de Hogwarts. Admito que no tengo una linea de tiempo como la que tenia con la niñez de Harry T_T Y que obsesion con la palabra BIZARRO!! ¬¬ (por cierto, lei tu comentario de mis oekakis). *sigh* Llamalos como quieras... ^.^ (Y para que veas... YO no hice NADA!! Tú viniste a atacarme!! ^^;;;).   
**RaChEl LeStRaNgE**: ^^;; Pues aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste!!  
**Cris**: Como es eso que "si se trata de ti..."? ^^;; Sobre el padre de Neville... no fue la primera varita de Harry, fue una de las que estaba probando, y me alegro que te acuerdes del dato ^.^ Y si, concuerdo con lo del recuerdo de Salazar T_T Fue tierno... *awww* Ciertamente la considero una pareja hermosa... *__* Jajajaja... Malfoy Jr como un bicho? XD No se me habia venido esa escena a la cabeza. Y si... Harry es muy descuidado ¬¬ Espero que se alinee lo mas pronto posible, que sino... acabara en un terrible sesion de veritaserum. Sobre lo de Severus... sin comentarios por el momento ^^;; (tendras que leer, eso esta por el final-final). Si Harry es capaz de matar a su padrino? Bueno, te doy la respuesta y espero que la recuerdes (despues tendra sentido): NO y SI. ^.^ jejejeje (soy mala? No, en serio que tiene sentido!! Una vez que sabes la respuesta... y recuerda el orden XD). Buena idea sobre lo de los aurores serios... quizas pueda poner algo de eso en el futuro?? Hmm... Gracias Cris por tu apoyo ^.^ Me encanta oir tus comentarios!!! Jejeje... tu sabes que si... nos vemos por msn ^.-  
**serasu**: Cierto. El capitulo anterior fue demasiado tierno y dulce para lo acostumbrado ^^UU Jajaja... A mi me encantarian mas cosas que un simple abrazo XD Bueno, respondiendo tus dudas: Lazarous Bell como sabes, es el alterego de Harry dentro del circulo de los death eaters. Un "verdadero" Lazarous Bell jamas existio, por tanto siempre fue un Harry-Lazarous. Sin embargo, dado a las complicaciones que se estaban dando (y la epoca de Hogwarts que se acercaba), el personaje de Lazarous Bell fue ejecutado por "traicion". Por lo tanto, Harry no puede ser identificado como tal persona. Espero que resuelva tu duda. Susan, eh? No seras la Susan de HArgentino? 14 añitos queridos, eh? ^^;; Jejeje... Que lindo... *awwww* ^.^ Lo malo de la medicina para mi, es que nunca soporte la clase de biologia, ni nada que tuviera remota resemblanza a ella. Por tanto, me aburriria terriblemente. Ademas los datos que debes leer y memorizar... *escalofrios* Nope. No es para mi. Y sobre medicina forense... *brrrr* No... Yo soy sensible a algunas fuerzas que no se encuentran dentro del campo fisico, y estar cerca de cadaveres no es lo mio. Si me vieras como me pongo cada vez que voy a un cementerio ._. No se si soy paranoica, o mi sexto sentido capta las vibraciones del lugar... Lo mismo es en hospitales. Me afectan demasiado. Una vez entre a una sala de emergencia y paf! puntos blancos comenzaron a danzar en mi vista. Tuve que sentarme porque no podia mantenerme parada por las vibras del lugar @_@  
**vicu_malfoy**: Gracias ^^ No la continue muy pronto porque... errr... ughh... ::kandra se queda en blanco:: Esteee, ok. Digamos que anduve un poco ocupada, sie? ^^;; +shh+ Tu has de cuenta que si anduve ocupada ^^U  
**Pola**: Siento que esta historia empiece a perder el encanto y el romance del lado oscuro ^^;; Pero asi es, Harry atravesara su otra etapa. Es algo predestinado en el fic, y estaba decidida mucho antes de comenzarlo a escribir, asi que nada puedo hacer. Te debo un e-mail... +arg!+ Prometo responderte cuando logre ordenar el desorden que es mi vida. Y aquí esta el siguiente capi... no me mates, que sino no acabo la historia ^^;; Y cual fue la pregunta por e-mail? @.@ No me acuerdo... A ver si la dices de nuevo y te la respondo...  
**soujiro**: Gracias, Daniel por el análisis del sombrero. Muy hermosa ^.^ En mejores palabras no lo habria podido poner yo. Duelos, eh? Pues si voy a poner esa parte, aunque aun no se cuando entrara... Hace dos capis atrás que queria poner un duelito entre Harry y Draco, pero siempre se me tiene que retrasar ¬¬ Y yo tambien quiero saber como le hara para ocultar su verdadero poder... aunque... quien sabe? Quizas no la oculte y mate a Malfoy jr. +risas+ Eso si le gustaria, eh? ^.-  
**lora chang**: Yo tambien me mostraria frustrada de saber que puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que las otras personas y deber contenerme de manifestarlo. Al menos yo, tengo una increíble sed de reconocimiento @.@ Por lo que me molestaria MUCHO quedarme indiferente. En ese caso, me puedes comparar con Hermione... (aunque sin ir a los extremos). Lo del trol no entrara ya que no se encuentra Quirrel y por tanto, nadie lo dejo entrar. De hecho, este capi ocupo 28 paginas de largo...   
**Nachoman**: Dejame decirte... Que HERMOSO review! *__* Me encanta cuando la gente analiza este pedazo de bas.. digo, ficción ^^;; Me encanta, lo adoro. No se por que... Supongo que me gusta saber que la gente llega a la misma conclusión que yo, o disfrutar de las diferencias ^.- Oh bueno, si no estas de acuerdo como empezo, ni modo... No encontraba la manera hacer que Harry obtuviera la cicatriz, el lazo psíquico con Voldiepoo, murieran sus padres y sin embargo, fuera adoptado por el siempre-vivo-y-en-todo-su-poder Voldemort ^^;;; Ademas, hay que admitir que la rata tenia que ser util algun dia, verdad? +risas+ Nagini es un personaje que, espero Rowling le de mayor cabida en los libros futuros. Me fascina la habilidad de Harry de hablar con las serpientes, y recelo el hecho que no lo haya utilizado mas, a veces siento que el pequeño es demasiado paranoico en los libros @.@ Teme que lo asocien con Voldemort por las similitudes con Tom Riddle, y de esta manera desprecia este hermoso arte que tiene... +sigh+ Concuerdo contigo, si tuviéramos una "mascota" Nagini, no seria una mascota, mas bien... una compañera. Cierto, la expresión facial de Nagini es imposible, pero... es ficción =P Y si pueden hacer que un sombrero viejo hable, por que no hacer que una serpiente muestre características humanas? Cuando mencionas a los Dursleys, ahí entro en desacuerdo contigo... Yo sí he leido fics de abuso peores que los que he escrito. Bastante fuertes e incluso etiquetados NC-17. Comparado a eso, lo de Harry aquí a sido bastante leve e incluso simpatico. Oh bueno... El abused!Harry solo te lo puedo tragar con un Severus en escena (ya sea yaoi o figura protectora), un dark!Harry (los que adoro, se notan? =P), o un Harry que descubre sus increíbles poderes tras un terrible y tortuoso verano... Fuera de ello, no te puedo aceptar el abuso (explicito), demasiado angst y sufrido. Y como dije... comparado a esos fics, lo acontecido aquí fue una pequeña brisa sin importancia. Sabes que puedo realmente imaginarte relamiéndote los labios al pensar que les haria Harry? ^^;; Sie. Puedo hacerlo, ya que yo misma estuve en esa actitud cuando dije... Ya! Y ahora, que les hago? (insertar expresión diabólica aquí). La fortaleza interior de Harry es una fachada. Oh, si existe +kandra asiente+, sin embargo... tiende a tener periodos de vulnerabilidad donde su espiritu no es realmente fuerte ni determinado. Sobretodo cuando empiezan los pensamientos conflictivos en su mente, y no encuentra sino caos en su vida... Pensando una y otra vez si la decisión que tomo a sus 5 años fue la correcta. Harry leal? Jo. Interesante pregunta... De verdad que si. Le es leal, en mas de una sola perspectiva, sin embargo... la lealtad es un concepto muy amplio... demasiado extenso. Que considerarias verdaderamente leal? Una fidelidad inalterable? Ni una sola duda en su interior porque realmente no se la cuestiona? O el hecho de hacer lo "correcto" en el momento en que mas se necesite aun cuando no sabes si te arrepentiras? Harry le es leal a Tom por el simple hecho que no se a enfrentado mas que a el en toda su vida, por primera vez en Hogwarts esta conociendo otras oportunidades. Las de ver el mundo con ojos diferentes, y encontrarse con personas que lo apoyan y respetan sin la necesidad de probarlo a cada paso que da. Pero le es leal, de eso no dudes (...al menos por ahora). Si, lo se ^^ El cambio de Tom a Voldemort fue algo que se fue dando gradualmente, al igual que el cariño abierto y mostrado hacia su _hijo_. No solo es el hecho que el personaje ha cambiado, sino que yo misma he evolucionado mi forma de escribir ^^;; (creo que es bastante discernible en los primeros capis y en los ultimos). Pero la barrera principal de Tom y Voldie (al menos en cuanto a Harry se refiere), se rompio cuando el niño comenzo a asistir a las reuniones de mortifagos... Eso da que pensar, eh? ^.- Err... Si, tienes razon. Suelo sobrepasarme al responder reviews @.@ Que otro lenguaje usas cuando no hablas español? Ingles, verdad? (he visto que escribes fics en ingles o.O) A mi me encantaria, y de hecho, a veces los dialogos se me vienen en ingles ^^;; Pero tendría graves problemas con las descripciones... Digamos que nunca fui buena en ellas. Puedo leer, pero no escribir @.@ Que mal... Ademas, traducir es mas difícil que comenzar a escribir de raiz sin tener una base previa en otro lenguaje. Y por cierto, gracias por los animos y el review ^.^ Me gusto mucho... sobretodo porque le encontre que podia hablar extensamente sobre varias cosas XD  
**Selene**: ^^;;; Las esperas largas se han vuelto comunes, eh? Oh bueno... Padres frios? ^^;; Bueno, a Nagini no la consideraria como madre fria, pero dado que es una reptil de sangre fria, pues te lo paso =P Voldie es un amor, asi que no le digas mal padre que se resiente ^^;;; Jajajajaja... Te encanta su sarcasmo, eh? XD Pues, he tenido problemas de añadir ironia y cinismo a los ultimos capis, aunque Aspy hace un maravilloso trabajo por hacermelo acordar ^^;; Yo concuerdo contigo, ES tarde! (Son ahorita las 5:56am y yo escribiendo respuestas a reviews y los comentarios o.O) Gracias por el apoyo ^.^ Seguire hasta el final, aunque me pase el 21 de Junio... (aunque supongo que vendran nuevas ideas por el 5to libro ._.)  
**Aspy**: Deberias firmar con tu registro de ff.net, sabes? =P Después de todo, te reconozco en tus disfraces aquí *risa diabolica* Oh bueno... No me escape del review? O.o Pero honestamente... no necesitas seguir escribiéndolos, ya que conozco tus opiniones y comentarios en las revisadas (y golpes a la cabeza que me das =P). +Sonrojo+ Sie... Acumulo reviews, eh? ^.^ Atesoro cada uno de ellos, son geniales. Creo que no alcanzaria a esforzarme tanto en la historia si no fuera por la gente que me lee... He hecho grandiosos amigos gracias al fic y el ff.net. Pues sobre lo que dices de Ron, te soy sincera: No te entiendo ni pio @.@ Explicame a ver si comprendo tu idea ._. Dormir cerca de una serpiente no me asquearía... seria una tarántula la que me pondría los pelos de punta y no me dejaria dormir para nada, te juro que asi tuviera que mudarme a la Sala Comun y atrincherarme en un sofa, de ahí no me moveria. Pues la comedia esta brillando de una nueva forma a mis ojos, aunque no creo que seria buena en ella, de todos modos. ^^ Tu tambien sabes lo que opino respecto al Sombrero Seleccionador, asi que no digo nada =P Hasta ahora la gente me reclama lo de Hufflepuff!Harry XD Da que pensar si realmente lo hubiera mandado ahí... Quieres que te diga de que se trata lo de vampiro psíquico? Sabes que ha sido la unica que ha puesto en tela de juicio esa pequeña parte, eh? ^^;; Bueno... es el mismo concepto de vampiro, solo que se alimenta de la energia de los demas... Es algo complicado de explicar @.@ +risas+ Nope. Harry no llego a vomitar sobre sus lindos aurores guardianes, pero bien hubiera querido hacerlo. Sobre la carta de Tommy, sip. El vivio en un orfanato, y de hecho se crio en el mundo muggle, no sabiendo quien era en realidad hasta que recibio su carta de Hogwarts. Asi que aunque odie a los muggles, creo que no se ha mantenido tan lejos de toda la tecnología de ellos y ese tipo de cosas. (te imaginas como le compro la computadora a Harry? XD) Por cierto... la idea de Voldie usando internet no es mala +risas+ Amo la escena de Nagi y las estrellas, ademas de Salazar Slytherin *__* Es increíblemente dulce y delicada, incluso mas que la ultima escena... Pseeee... He de haber estado inspirada ese dia =P Jajajajajaja!! Sie!! Nadie me dijo nada sobre la insinuación XD Creo que no leen bien ^^;;; Sobre el romance... bueno, no lo desecho del todo, sabes? Sin embargo, seria uno extraño y cargado de reflexiones... ademas de slash ^^;;; Bueno querida, solo te digo que PUBLIQUES!! Ya se que estas escribiendo (o al menos me estas mintiendo diciendo que lo haces ¬¬), pero publica, sie? Para que el resto de nosotras pueda leerlo ^.- Si es necesario te defendere con una horda de fans... =P  
**Cathy Malfoy**: Creo que se te corto el mensaje... o.O A menos que hayas querido solo decir eso?  
**KATE**: Hola ^^ Gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho ^.^ Jo. Estas a favor del bando de Voldie, eh? Veremos con quien se queda... Sobre Nagi, sie T.T Sufre sin su pequeño, pero esperemos que aprenda a conllevarlo... Sirius y Remus hacen demasiadas apariciones en este y el proximo capi @.@ Casi el capitulo entero es de ellos! (no totalmente cierto, pero...) Jejeje. Sobre Snape, tengo que hacer otra escena de clase, pero no tengo idea de que incluir... sugerencias? ^.- (y conociendo al empeño de Harry, yo creo que si le tendra temor dejarlo ingresar a clase ^^;;). La teoria del sombrero seleccionador era básicamente en que no puede contar nada de lo que dice a otras personas por el simple hecho que no posee una memoria propia, sino que rebusca en la del "usuario" eventos pasados con el mismo o algo asi... es complicado de escribir @.@ En resumen: Nope. No se lo puede decir a Dumbledore, ya que lo acontecido en las cabezas de cada alumno, es información sola para ellos. No es que Ron piense que Seamus pueda ser mortifago, sino es que tiene un miedo y sospecha de cualquier otro mago, ya que nunca sabes si los padres/familiares de este, puedan ser servidores de Voldemort. Solo acepta a quienes han sido "aprobados" por sus padres, o no hayan tenido el menor contacto con el Mundo Mágico (nacidos de muggles). Razon por la cual se siente tranquilo con Hermione y Harry. Harry sera hijo de magos, pero según el cree, lo criaron muggles y recien se ha enterado del mundo mágico... La tercera serpiente esta muerta. Ya tengo pensado el final de este, puesto que hare secuela. Continuare el otro fic que tengo, pero debo de encontrar la manera de continuarla nuevamente ^^;; Me haces muy feliz cuando dices que te dejo intrigada ^^ No hay nada mejor que me gustaria oir de mis lectores ^.- Espero que este capi te agrade.  
**Kitiara**: Sie. Ha de ser fan de Dragonlance como tu ^^ Aunque no se por que te pones el nombre de ese personaje, a mi no me cae muy bien ._. Demasiado... mundana y... err.. pues... +sigh+ Digamos que prefiero a mi lindo Raist, sie? ^^ La magia me intriga mas que cualquier otra cosa ^.- Tas me da risa al igual que tu =P Me agrada mas que Caramon, al menos ¬¬ El gemelo me parece dulce y bonachon y todo lo que digas, pero es un hueco en el cerebro y demasiado simple. Puag. Si, ha de ser frustrante tener que controlarse para hacer que no sabe nada, cuando en realidad sabe todo... Yo no se si podria controlarme. Y el desafio que mostro con Snape le ha traido problemas ^^;; Ahora ha de estar arrepintiéndose XD (Lee para que veas a que me refiero). Mi fic que tan largo va a ser? ^^;; Pues... es largo. Pero acaba en este primer año, eso tenlo por seguro ya que Hogwarts sera excitante y todo, pero a mi inspiración le da mala espina el colegio, no se por que @.@ Lee mi propuesta mas abajo, si crees que me demoro demasiado.  
**Clara - Megan**: Gracias ^^ Me alegro que les guste. No es que me inspire seguido (ha pasado un mes desde la ultima actualizacion), pero tengo meras ideas de lo que puede suceder ^^;; Ojala que ustedes tambien le agarren el gusto a escribir ^.-  
**Dark-Veaney**: Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero si fuerzo la historia, solo me sale basura T.T Asi que hay que ir paciente con la musa... Por cierto, revisaste tu correo? Te envie mis capitulos para que pongas en Harry Latino... y bueno, un llamado de apoyo, tambien ^^;;  
**Ana**: Es en realidad el capi 20, solo que ha habido 3 bonus, entonces... los numeros se loquean =P Me alegro que te agrade la historia. Ya actualice a HA, de modo que el fic lo encuentras ahí tambien.... aunque ff.net obtendra la primicia... ._.   
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: De hecho creo que te ganas el premio por el review mas largo del ultimo capitulo ^.- (y si sumamos ese al de hispafics.com...). Bueno, te respondo el review de alla primero. Te digo que no he puesto toda la historia porque me dio flojera =P Estaba subiéndola y de repente... me canse de hacerlo, asi que decidi dejarla ahí y otro dia lo seguia (si la gente la leia, tambien). Asi que ahí tienes mi respuesta ^^;; Demasiado simple, eh? Este capitulo tambien es largo, aunque es menor que la anterior. 28pp. Yep. Naiko me comento que era tu lectora beta y me dijo algo como "creo que la conoces, no?" ^^;; Sie... Podria decirse que te conozco... Jejeje. Metiche Hermione, eh? XD Por supuesto que lo es! Es asi como descubre todos los secretos que no deberia, y como se entera de todo lo que es siquiera remoto ^^;; Solo que en el canon lo embellecen y hacen como si fuera algo "bueno"... cuando a nuestro lindo Harry no hace sino más que molestarlo el hecho ^^;; Y Harry anda molesto últimamente... No le agrada el saber que esta actuando y que esa es la unica razon por la que tiene amigos. Jajajaja. A mi tambien me dio risa los intentos y esfuerzos que Harry hacia para no llamar la atención, y sin embargo... se le escapaba de sus manos el lograr hacerlo XD Pobre... Va a terminar frustrándose y matando a algun chiquillo que no le caiga buena espina ^^;; Sie. Moody esta ahí "retirado" de la facción de los aurores, aunque todo el mundo sabe que ahora trabaja para Dumbledore, y que su "retiro" no es sino la fachada que tiene para estar cerca del centro de operaciones de la Orden. Albus lo necesita cerca. Y no tienes ni idea del problema en el que se ha metido por sus descuidos, el niño ^^;; Esta en serios aprietos... Muchos ojos lo vigilan ahora... Hmm... que excusa pondra Harry? Tienes ideas? Las acepto ^.^ La escena de Slytherin&Nagini es mi favorita de todo el capitulo anterior ^^ Amo esa escena, y me encantaria indagar mas acerca de la relacion que tenian esos dos, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo ^^;; Hay una cosa que odio en los fics que escribo... y eso es caer en el cliche (a menos que sea completamente necesario). Creo que te has dado cuenta que suelo tratar de mostrar las cosas de diferentes perspectivas, aunque en muchas ocasiones no puedo sino quedarme con las tradicionales. Nagini vieja? +risas+ Que ni te escuche!! Y si... Tiene unos mil años o por ahí ^.- La razon por la que es muy inteligente para ser una serpiente ^^;; La carta a Harry fue inocente (o eso nos quiere hacer creer Tom), pero el niño sabia muy bien que es lo que queria decir con cada parrafo, aunque a simple vista era una lectura habitual. Harry no tiene forma de asistir al circulo por medio de su identidad falsa: Lazarous Bell. Sin embargo, bien podria haber otras maneras de asumir otra identidad, o ir con la suya propia... Aunque dudo que ya quiera salir a la luz como: Harry Potter, el hijo de Voldemort. Eres muy perceptiva!! ^^ Si. Ron le tiene cierto temor a Harry... no temor-temor, pero si sabe que a él no le gustaría estar del bando enemigo del pequeño... Como diria Ron, hay algo en Harry que le causa escalofrios... aunque aun no sabe que es. Y nop. No puedo culpar a Ron que le tenga miedo a mi niño +abraza a Harry+ Pero si un angelito ^^ +evade la cruciatus+ Sobre la piedra, si. Albus la destruyo por seguridad, considera que aquí Voldemort ha tenido 10 años mas para crecer en poder... por lo que era demasiado peligroso tenerla incluso en Hogwarts. Harry agresivo? Pues de hecho, no es solo porque anda en territorio enemigo... es un mecanismo de defensa propia. Aunque veras que a partir de ahora, el sarcasmo y cinismo decaera a niveles... bueno no inexistentes, pero bajaran de intensidad. Aunque habra periodos de altibajos... sobretodo cuando ande de mal humor =P Harry no le agrada los aurores? +sonrisa secreta+ Pues... lee de nuevo, hay ciertas señales escondidas... (mas visibles en este capi). No te preocupes! Yo si entendi lo que quisiste decir sobre si Harry dira o no a sus "amigos" quien es en realidad... ^^ Ahora, no creeras que te dare la respuesta, verdad? ^^;;; Harry cambiará... pero no sé hasta que punto. Recuerda que yo tambien descubro la historia con ustedes ^^ Aspy es una genial beta. Un dia de estos deberia postear un capi beteado con todos sus comentarios y correcciones, luego del trabajo final ^^;; Me alegro que te inspire preguntas y comentarios, me halaga tremendamente ^.^ Espero que te siga gustando la historia... aunque no puedo sino pensar (siempre) que el capitulo anterior es mejor que el que presento ahora ^^;;; (Exceptuando el de explicaciones a Sirius&Remus que fue absurdamente difícil de escribir @.@).  
**Ianthe**: Sie. Harry debe tener cuidado, el muy idiota se dejo distraer en las clases que no debia ¬¬ Ahora por su culpa tengo que crear mas floro para la historia @.@ De hecho, los aurores ya se enteraron... (lee la historia). Jajajaja!!! Ya me imagino que cara pondra Voldie cuando Harry le diga "Papi, creo que no podre verte todos los dias. Veras... esta intercediendo en mis clases" ^^;;;; Pobre de Tom... me da tanta pena... Al menos se esta divirtiendo en buscar accesos a Hogwarts =P +risa diabólica+ Si. Quizas se arreglen para viernes o sabado... pero esos dias llegan los aurores ^^U Me pregunto que excusa pondra Harry para evitar salir de cama? ^^U Esperemos que Voldie les de mas trabajo para que pueda pasar un dia "familiar" tranquilo ^.- Te veo por msn!!  
**Misao**: ^^;; En realidad no eres la unica que me obliga a escribir =P Tengo muchos recordatorios, entre los cuales esta mi conciencia @.@ No pasa un dia sin que me diga "Rayos! Tengo que escribir!!" Claro que termino sin avanzar mucho luego ^^;;; Pero el punto es... que ya tengo este capi listo! Disfrutalo ^.- 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Pensamientos y Mapas_

Lo SIENTO! Me he tardado como un mes en actualizar @.@ A este paso, el 21 de Junio se lanzara sobre mi sin siquiera darme cuenta o.O Ando en distintos proyectos actualmente, la gran mayoria relacionada a HP de alguna manera.   
+Por un lado estoy trabajando en HVE (Hogwarts Virtual en Español), un proyecto que intenta imitar a la HOL de ingles para formar una comunidad. Necesitamos apoyo y miembros que esten dispuestos a compartir su tiempo (y cerebros) en esta web. Por el momento soy la profe de Adivinación y jefa provisional de Ravenclaw ^.- (Que? Nadie penso que yo amaria la clase de adivinación? O.o Jo... se enteraran, de eso les aseguro). Grupo en yahoo: HVEsetup   
+Ademas trabajo en mi shrine a Raistlin Majere (RaistxDal 4ever =P -Dragonlance) y Tom Riddle ^^ (Sie... el lado de la magia negra tiene su gran y poderoso encanto ^.-).   
+Una galeria de dibujos que trabajo con Cris y Rowein, dos amigas chilenas que conozco por... uh... los recovecos de la web ^^;; (entre los que se encontraran fanarts de HP).  
+Y el Pabellón de la Infamia (Para links ver mi profile) que se encuentra abierto para denuncias de plagios de fanfics y fanarts. Manejado por **AngieC, Naiko, Ianthe **y moi ^^;;; Apoyen la causa! Ah... revisen los casos, y no teman dejar recado en el guestbook.  
Oh bueno... Vieron? No ando solo en el fic, ademas que desde diciembre tengo mi tableta magica, digo, digital-optica, y ando como loca dibujando oekakis cuando me entran los animos de garabatear =P (Pse... para que **Nekocha **sea buena conmigo en este review, le hare publicidad a su oekaki: (**Edit**: _Pero ya que ff.net no me permite subir URLs, la pondre en mi profile_). Y si cuentan ademas de ello, la VR (Vida Real), ya veran que no es tan facil ._. 

Sie? Se convencieron? ^^;; Ah bueno... este mes que se acaba de pasar, tambien fue escenario de una linda semana de paseo en Buenos Aires ^.^ En los que, obviamente, no tuve mi pc y por tanto no avance nada de la historia (aunque admito haber pensado la pesadilla de Harry durante el vuelo de ida en avion). Que cuando fue eso? Pues... para el 14 de feb...   
No me maten!! +kandra esquiva los diferentes objetos que "vuelan" hacia ella+ 

Ya que se quejan de mis largas esperas... Les puedo hacer un trato. Dado el hecho que mis ultimos capis promedian unas 26 paginas (@.@), puedo actualizar con mayor frecuencia, pero las escenas contenidas en los capitulos serian pocas... Unas tres o cuatro a lo mucho, pero al menos subiria cada semana (espero). Aunque si lo hago asi... y al ritmo en que va la historia, presiento que acabaria con mas de 50 capitulos o.O Rayos! Esto se esta poniendo largo ¬¬ Este capitulo 20 ha tenido 15 escenas en una extensión de pues... 28 paginas. Hagan sus calculos, y me avisan por el mágico boton morado de abajo +apunta al review+ Aunque luego no se quejen que nada interesante ocurre en los capis ¬¬ 

Si. La tercera serpiente esta muerta. Resolvi el misterio? 

Pss... Aplausos y hurras para **Aspy**!! Quien me ayudó MUCHO, INCREÍBLEMENTE (y como no tienen idea) en la escena de "Enter Arthur Weasley". La mayoria de lo acontecido ahí, es su idea ^^ Solo que tuve que bajarle el tono deprimido y sarcástico... (No me maten! Pero afirme que las cosas iban a dar un giro pequeño, verdad?). Ademas que me corrigió de varios errores, y sus comentarios me hacen reir ^^;; Sobretodo porque me responde cosas que yo hago mencion a los dialogos o pensamientos ^^UU Eh... No entenderían a menos que leyeran el capi beteado ^^;; 

>_Mudblood_: Sangre Sucia  
>_Muggleborn_: Nacido de Muggles  
>_Padfoot_: Canuto  
>_Moony_: Lunático  
>_Marauder_: Merodeador  
>_Wormtail_: Colagusano  
>_Prongs_: Cornamenta 

~*~ 

Suaves gemidos, dulces sollozos y una constante lucha por aire, arrastró el ambiente húmedo a sus oídos. 

Su sonrisa perversa fue perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación y su capucha. Un estado exquisito de satisfacción, se extendió por todo su ser. 

Se acercó a la _mudblood_ con silenciosos pasos, negra túnica cubriendo toda su figura. Una sombra más entre las sombras, su expresión hambrienta podría haber congelado a la mujer. 

El deliberado sonido que provocaban los movimientos de Rockwood y Travers, alertó a la mujer de visitantes en su celda. Levantó en alto su cabeza e intentó demostrar dignidad a pesar de su degradante estado. Lamentablemente, estar encadenada a la pared no le proporcionaba buenas opciones. 

Un pequeño giro a su varita y la habitación es inundada por una pálida y enfermiza coloración rojiza. 

Con una sonrisa burlona, Voldemort bajó la capucha de su capa. 

La criatura frente a sus ojos perdió su postura indiferente, encogiéndose de pavor ante su presencia. 

Mayor sonrisa, mayor placer. 

-No me agrada perder mi tiempo, Alicia... -acercó su rostro al de ella, ignorando el asqueroso olor que llegaba a sus orificios nasales. 

Sacó la mano izquierda del bolsillo de su capa, permitiendo a la daga plateada acaparar la atención de su víctima. Jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos, observando su poético acabado. 

-¿Tienes algo que decirme sobre la Orden, Alicia? -obligó a verlo a sus ojos rojos- ¿Algo como... los planes de defensa de Hogwarts? -susurró delicadamente, ni un trazo de intimidación en su voz, pero sí en sus manos. 

Ella rompió el contacto visual y bajó la cabeza, rehusando darle lo que anhelaba. 

Con hábil agilidad, clavó el puñal en el estómago de la _mudblood_... otra vez. Ella lanzó un agudo chillido que fue absorbido por las gruesas paredes de piedra. La sangre seca mezclándose con la nueva fuente en cuestión de segundos. 

Sonrió cruelmente mientras saboreaba la dosis de adrenalina por sus venas. La deliciosa sustancia carmesí bañaba sus dedos, calentándolos en tan frío y desolado ambiente. La _mudblood_ luchaba por ingresar el aire a sus pulmones, parpadeando repetidamente para esclarecer su nublada visión. 

Ejerció una pequeña presión en el abdomen de la mujer, incrementando el dolor en el rostro de la susodicha. 

-Todo podría ser rápido, querida... Muy rápido. Dame lo que quiero y... -ofreció removiendo rápidamente el objeto filudo del cuerpo de su víctima- serás _libre_. 

No perdió tiempo en esperar su respuesta, indicando a Travers proporcionarle la poción curativa. 

*** 

Evitó levantar la vista de su desayuno, por miedo a conectar con ciertos ojos azules que siempre parecían mirar en su dirección. Dándole la espalda a Dumbledore, Harry recordó que Severus no se hallaba en la mesa de los profesores cuando ingresó. Se preguntaba si aquello tenía algo que ver con su padre. 

Quizás tuvo una misión la noche anterior, y el grasoso Slytherin se encuentre muerto gracias a un auror. 

Snape ingresó al Gran Salón. 

Suspiró negando la cabeza. 

Demasiada esperanza para un acto tan normal. 

Muchos alumnos habían detenido sus conversaciones para observar el rostro pálido del profesor de pociones mientras se abría paso hacia la mirada curiosa de Albus Dumbledore. Murmurando algo en el oído del viejo, ambos se retiraron de la sala dejando a más de un alumno susurrando en voces preocupadas. 

Lord Voldemort debe de haber atacado de nuevo. 

Cómo se alegro Harry de no haber estado presente anoche. 

*** 

Transcribió el texto del libro a su pergamino, lanzando miradas furtivas a la ocupada Hermione y al aburrido Ron. La primera semana de clases había transcurrido desastrosamente. La única clase que faltaba eran Estudios Muggles, luego se vendría el primer fin de semana y el encuentro con los aurores. 

Esperaba que las cosas no se volvieran peor. 

Aunque con cierto espectáculo esa misma mañana, tenía el presentimiento que sí... 

Para comenzar, llamó _demasiado_ la atención. No sólo era el Niño Que Se Perdió, el único sobreviviente al Avada Kedavra, el ahijado engreído del famoso Sirius Black, único heredero a la fortuna Potter, sino también, poseedor de datos extraños y diversos sobre libros de dudosa procedencia legal (no que sus amigos sepan de sus obscuros autores); conocimiento más allá de un muchacho promedio de primer año, persona voluble de temperamento sarcástico y cínico, dueño de dos serpientes _inofensivas_ a su amo, y en general, un niño bastante bizarro. 

Podía notar las intrigadas miradas que recibía en los pasadizos. Los susurros que causaban Saz y Zaos en el Gran Salón (por gracia y boca del maldito Seamus). Algunos eran celos, otros eran de envidia, pero la mayoría era lástima. Después de todo, Voldemort estaba _atrás_ de él (sólo que en una manera muy distinta a lo que ellos imaginaban). 

Gracias a Justin, Terry, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos, había conseguido penetrar los prejuicios mentales de algunas personas y poco a poco ese ambiente de tensión social estaba viniéndose abajo. Aunque los gemelos Weasley ciertamente disfrutaban el repetir cientos de veces los acontecimientos que siempre sucedían en clase de Pociones. A tal punto había llegado la atención de los demás ojos en él, que _casi_ había desistido de molestar a Severus... 

Sonrió secretamente. 

El _Death Eater_. 

Por segundos lograba traspasar su fachada, y lo que veía le traía inmenso placer. Temor. Ah, bueno, también sospecha, pero énfasis en el temor. Esa ligera tensión en sus labios cuando lo miraba directamente, esos ojos enfriándose con mayor emoción al notar su presencia en el aula... Todo indicaba que ocultaba algo. Harry cruzaba los dedos porque ese _algo _le permitiera tener luz verde con su vida. 

Por lo menos se sentía aliviado de saber que su padre era bastante cuidadoso con el hombre. No había ya la confianza que antes depositaba en él, y si no lo había sacado del Círculo de Sombras era porque no había manera de eliminarlo de él más que bajo una Ejecución (o muerte en acción, que era lo mismo). A pesar de lo que los magos opinaban de Voldemort, Harry podía alegar que a Tom no le agradaba tomar medidas a menos que considerara que había cierta justicia tras ellas. 

Cerró el grueso libro de _Oscuridad a Través de la Historia_ y se apresuró a buscar la página marcada de _Imperius: Un Estudio Analítico (Décimo-Cuarta Edición)_. 

-¡Oh no! -exclamó Hermione con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. 

Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido por su amiga castaña. 

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry, página olvidada. 

-Es casi hora para Estudios Muggles. ¡Faltan treinta minutos! -susurró agitada ella. 

Al oír esto, el pelirrojo relajó sus músculos, soltando un gran bostezo. 

-Eres hija de _muggles_, Hermione. No es como si la clase fuera extremadamente importante para ti. 

Harry mordió su labio inferior. En los últimos días había desarrollado una gran precisión para detectar futuros conflictos entre estas dos fuerzas opositoras, y no era en vano que su antena le estuviera mostrando la alarma roja en esos momentos. 

-Es OBLIGATORIA, Ron -cerró indignada la tapa de su libro: _El Lado Gris de las Imperdonables_ (recomendación sutil de Harry).- Las notas de esa clase pesan como cualquiera de las demás -se cruzó de brazos.- Me encantaría que le pusieras más empeño a tus estudios, además es bastante interesante ver la perspectiva mágica de la vida _muggle_. 

Suspiró, odiaba cuando tenía la razón sobre sus disputas. 

Con gracia, cerró el libro abierto y apiló silenciosamente los que debería de llevarse de la Biblioteca. Tenía la impresión que en cualquier momento los botarían del lugar por el escándalo. 

-Bla. Bla. Bla... -el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos.- Es una gran pérdida de tiempo, si me lo preguntas. No se puede aprender nada con los Slytherins en la misma clase. 

-No es sólo sobre aprender, Ron -interrumpió Harry antes que Hermione pudiera responder.- Estamos en una guerra, una en la que se pone en juicio el papel que debería emplear el Mundo Mágico con el Mundo Muggle -comentó calmadamente.- Lo que buscan es lograr una integración de ambos mundos. Que los magos dejen de verse superiores y se encuentre la convivencia mutua. 

Hermione asintió complacida. 

-Hogwarts desea impartir cierta moral y valores para el trato de la vida _muggle_ -continuó ella.- Debemos encontrar el respeto entre las diferencias que hay y celebrar las similitudes, pues ellas nos demuestran que somos humanos. 

Ron frunció el ceño, incómodo que Harry haya tomado el lado del bando contrario. 

-Además que conocer las costumbres _muggles_ puede salvarte la vida -añadió Harry al ver el rostro de Ron.- Sin duda su tecnología podría ser utilizada en la guerra, o se podría extrapolar ciertas tácticas de guerras en la nuestra. 

Como había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar personalmente. 

-Odio cuando se unen en mi contra -murmuró el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.- No es justo, siempre ganan con su "voz de la razón"... 

Harry sonrió burlonamente. 

-Las delicias de ser un trío, Ron. 

Después de emerger de la Biblioteca, los Gryffindors apresuraron el paso a su Sala Común, donde dejaron los libros que necesitaban leer, y sacaron los útiles necesarios para la última clase del viernes. Casi se podía saborear el ambiente de excitación por el fin de semana. 

Olvidando la discusión sobre Estudios Muggles, llegaron con tiempo de anticipación al salón de clase. 

Se llevaron una sorpresa al traspasar el umbral de la habitación. 

-¡Papá! -gritó Ron.- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Pero el Sr. Weasley, en lugar de responder, levantó un pergamino de su mesa, revisándolo con cierto desconcierto. 

-Es la clase de los Gryffindors y Slytherins, ¿verdad? -suspiró. 

-¿Qué sucedió con la Profesora Voniet? -inquirió Hermione escogiendo un asiento en primera fila y ordenando sus útiles; eran los primeros en el salón. 

Harry siguió su ejemplo, cogiendo el lado más cerca de la ventana. 

-Uhh... -titubeó el padre.- Alicia, bueno ella... Quiero decir... Me dijeron... Ah... 

Era obvio que no tenía palabras para describir lo que había sucedido en realidad. Harry se mordió la lengua. Muy probable que la entrada caótica de su profesor de pociones y la desaparición de la profesora de Estudios Muggles se encuentre conectada. 

Quizás deba preguntar el paradero de Alicia Voniet a su padre esa noche. Resultaba que la mujer le había caído muy bien... 

-Te lo digo, Goyle, -una desagradable voz se filtró por la puerta abierta del salón- esta clase es una estupidez. Con esto puedes comprobar que la escuela se encuentra en decadencia... 

-Deca... ¿qué? 

-Olvídalo -gruñó Malfoy Jr. con un dejo de impaciencia.- Hubiera preferido mil veces Durmstrang a este lugar, -el rubio asomó el rostro por la puerta, penetrando el salón- pero Padre piensa que es demasiado peligroso por... 

Draco se paralizó en la entrada, tomado momentáneamente por sorpresa. Sus dos corpulentos compañeros tropezaron con él. 

Intentando recuperar algo de dignidad frente al hecho que Crabbe se encontraba en el suelo frotándose una rodilla, el rubio traspasó el umbral con una actitud que impregnaba el aire de soberbia. 

Harry no evitó la risa burlona que se alzó en su garganta ante la pobre actuación montada por el mini _death eater_. 

-¿Un _Weasel_ nos enseñará hoy? -dijo con una sonrisa sardónica- _Patético_ -extra veneno en la última palabra. 

No fue necesario maldecir al mini-Lucius hasta la enfermería, gracias a que los demás compañeros ingresaron al salón de clase en último minuto. Harry estaba dispuesto a saltar ante cualquier oportunidad de humillación a Malfoy, pero era Ron el que mantuvo sus ojos marrones en el Slytherin todo momento. 

Cuando el resto de la clase se hubo sentado, muchos susurrando sus preguntas ante la ausencia de la Profesora Voniet, el padre de Ron pidió la palabra. 

-Sí... Bueno, yo... Verán... -tartamudeó las primeras palabras. 

¡Diosa! El hombre era verdaderamente patético. 

Sintió lástima hacia Ron, quien se intentaba ocultar tras su pupitre en la primera fila, al lado de Hermione. 

-Bienvenidos a su clase de Estudios Muggles... -finalmente logró anunciar. 

Reprimió las tres respuestas cínicas que le vinieron a la mente. 

Esta no era la clase de Pociones, además no quería soportar el mal humor del Weasley por el resto del día. Suficiente con los incesantes quejidos que obtenía en un día de buen humor. 

-Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley -Ron enrojeció al sentir varias miradas en su figura- y seré su maestro sustituto por algunas semanas, mientras el profesor Dumbledore encuentra una persona de tiempo completo. Ya que es difícil para mí compaginar las clases con mi trabajo en el ministerio. 

Bah. Si los informes de su padre eran correctos, y la mayoría del tiempo lo eran, el hombre no hacía gran cosa en el Ministerio. Era la Orden del Fénix lo que le importaba en realidad. Razón por la cual Tom se opuso a su amistad con Ron y Hermione. 

_"¡Amigo de una _mudblood_ y un amante de muggles!"_

Claro que entendía la razón, la comprendía demasiado bien. No podía encariñarse con su compañía. 

Llegado el momento, no debía de dudar eliminarlos del camino de su padre. Debía ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras impronunciables sin siquiera parpadear. 

Y le prometió que lo sería. 

-¿La Profesora Voniet no va a regresar? -preguntó una chica de la tercera fila. 

-No, ella... tuvo que atender compromisos familiares y... uh... le es imposible seguir con el curso -informó el pelirrojo con gran esfuerzo- Bien... como decía... 

-¿En qué trabaja, Profesor? -una niña desconocida de Slytherin preguntó sin vergüenza. 

-En el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. 

-Que asco -ofreció Mini-Lucius sin molestarse en bajar el volumen de voz. 

Harry estaba pronto a admitir que era verdad, mas la repugnante idea de estar de acuerdo con Malfoy, lo detuvo. 

-¿Decía algo, Sr. Malfoy? 

-Decía que es un asco tener que trabajar con _muggles_ todos los días -anunció soberbio. 

Muchos de los _muggleborns_ resintieron el comentario, incitando llamas de sus ojos a incinerar el cuerpo del engreído muchacho. 

-Después de todo, -prosiguió sin reparo alguno- ellos serán los primeros en caer bajo El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. 

Ocultó una sonrisa divertida. La extraña sensación que Draco producía al utilizar el nombre "largo" de su padre en una afrenta lo maravillaba. Quizás si no fuera el hijito de papá que era, las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. 

Se negó a admitir que estaba de acuerdo con el mini-Lucius, pero al final tuvo que darle la razón. Sobretodo cuando mencionó a su padre. O mejor dicho, _sólo porque_ mencionó a su padre. 

La mitad de la clase transcurrió con el _respetado_ profesor manifestando su abierta admiración por los _muggles_. 

Aburrido. Terminantemente aburrido. 

Los comentarios de Malfoy a sus espaldas sin duda era lo único que alegraban la clase, o al menos para él y la mayoría de los Slytherins. 

Si hubiera conocido a los Dursleys, el hombre no opinaría lo mismo. Aunque aún seguía en contra del genocidio de _muggles_, Harry no había superado cierta reserva que tenía contra ellos a raíz del Incidente Invisible (como Nagi lo bautizó ante la negación de Tom de conversar el tema). De seguro no creía que necesitaban morir, ni aprobaba las diferentes torturas de su padre, sin embargo, no negaba que la población general estaba conformada por débiles mentales que temían a cualquier elemento desconocido e incomprensible. Ejemplo viviente: ¿mencionó a los Dursleys? 

Se le rompió la pluma en la mano. 

Parpadeó cuando sintió la presión ceder y el líquido manchar sus dedos. 

Hermione le dirigió una mirada curiosa, asintiendo indignada en dirección a Malfoy. 

Harry asintió impasible mientras limpiaba su mano de la tinta negra. La muchacha había entendido que estaba sobresaltado por la actitud del Slytherin en clase... ¿y quién era él para corregirla? Mejor que piense que su mente recorría otros caminos que enterarse de los verdaderos. 

-A continuación... -se obligó a prestar atención para evitar divagar sus pensamientos- necesito dos voluntarios para el ejemplo que voy a darles del típico desayuno familiar _muggle_. 

Ante la posibilidad de ganar puntos para Gryffindor, Hermione alzó entusiasmada la mano. 

-Perfecto Srita. Granger. ¿Alguien más? ¿...Nadie? 

Nótese el entusiasmo de la clase. 

-¿Qué tal tú, Ron? -una sonrisa suplicante en el rostro. 

-¡¿¡¿YO?!?! -imitando el color del tomate. 

-Genial, pasa al frente. 

Malfoy soltó unas risitas, al igual que Harry. Ron lanzó dagas a ambos, aunque por diferentes motivos. Esto provocó las risas más abiertas de ambos alumnos. 

Cerró los ojos para intentar aguantar los comentarios burlones que se le escapaban de su garganta... Mejor reír, entonces. 

-Y es así como después de calentar el café en la "catera"... 

-Cafetera profesor -lo corrigió Hermione con toda la delicadeza posible. 

-Sí, eso. Se sirve en las tazas cuidando de no tirar el... 

-Oye papá me estás quemando. ¡Ay, ay! 

-Sí sé lo que estarán pensando todos ustedes... 

Siguió riendo, la imagen mental de Ron aferrándose a su mano como si ésta fuera a caérsele era demasiado buena. 

-Pero sí, éstos artefactos sí calientan las bebidas, debido a la eclectricidad que corre por ellos... 

Patético, y sin embargo... Era irresistible no reírse abiertamente del bochorno de Ron, o la insistencia de Hermione ante la falta de conocimientos de ese hombre. 

Luego negaría que le encontraba gracia al igual que Draco Malfoy. 

*** 

_ Los cosquilleos por su brazo lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. _

No.

La alacena bajo las escaleras de los Dursleys le dio la bienvenida, aquel claustrofóbico lugar que llegó a odiar. 

Se levantó de inmediato en la cama y se tiró sobre la puerta. Ni bien la tocó, el piso se derrumbó. 

Sólo es un sueño. Sólo es un sueño, Harry. No es real. No es real. No es real...

La oscuridad lo rodeaba. Estaba flotando en ella. Negro, negro por todas partes. Arriba y abajo, a sus lados, para afuera y para adentro. 

Intentó moverse. 

Cayó boca abajo al suelo. 

La brisa veraniega agitó su revoloteado cabello, exhortándolo a admirar el paisaje. Harry intentó ponerse de pie. 

El paraje era verde, lleno de colinas bajo un cielo despejado. Sin embargo, de todo esto, un gran árbol grande, sin hojas, reseco y deprimente, clamaban su atención. 

Parpadeó. 

Estaba frente al árbol. Una capa negra que obedecía al vaivén del aire se podía apreciar detrás de él. Luchó por controlar sus temores mientras rodeaba al tronco muerto. 

"Harry..." murmuró la figura al verlo. 

Suspiró de alivio. 

No era él_. _

Se arrodilló al lado del hombre, ignorando la sangre que empapaba el pasto. 

Debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer. No podía dejarlo ir así no más. No después de todas las posibilidades... de todas las oportunidades... 

Una fuerte mano levantó su rostro, forzándolo a separar su vista cautivada por el suelo marrón. La túnica estaba rasgada, eso podía apreciar, mas al parecer no había herida visible... ¿De dónde provenía la sangre?

"¿Sirius...?" Una expresión perpleja. 

Estaba confundido, ¿qué había pasado? 

Dejó que su peso lo venciera y se sentó al lado del hombre, permitiendo que la luna llena los bañara con su platina existencia. 

"Vencí, Harry. Finalmente logré vencer. Mira..." señaló el campo. 

El terreno frente a ellos era uno desolado. Un campo de batalla con miles de cadáveres y olor a putrefacción. Aves carroñeras volaban por el cielo naranja y el aire húmedo se adhería a su piel. 

Si concentraba su vista, podía reconocer algunos rostros familiares, muchos de ellos con los ojos abiertos en una última súplica a la Diosa. 

"¡Malditos!" 

Estaban caminando entre los cuerpos. Rostros perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche. 

El suelo fangoso tragaba sus pesados pasos. 

Siguió avanzando en las sombras, hasta que tropezó con un obstáculo en su camino y cayó al lodo. No había signo de su padrino por ningún lado. 

De rodillas se mantuvo sin saber qué pensar o qué sentir. Y a todo esto... ¿dónde estaba su padre? 

Harry...> 

Levantó la mirada. Tenía miedo, pequeños escalofríos que no tenían relación con el aire nocturno se extendieron por su cuerpo. 

La familiar túnica negra lo recibió, junto con la esencia de él, su padre. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba Tom, su rostro pálido bajo la luna llena. Vacío de emoción e impasible en su solemne presencia. 

Intentó levantarse... cuando el agua se cerró sobre su cabeza. 

Intentó nadar hacia la superficie... cuando esqueléticas manos sujetaron sus tobillos. Intentó regresar hacia su padre... cuando la imponente corriente del río lo arrastró a sus ganas. Intentó gritar de frustración... cuando lo único que logró fue tragar el turbio líquido. Agitó sus brazos, luchó con sus ataduras y demandó libertad, mientras rostros fantasmagóricos de Black, Lupin, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione danzaban fuera de su alcance. 

Harry...> 

Rodó por la arena, gruesas lágrimas liberándose de su poder. Se sentía triste y solo, aunque no podía recordar por qué. 

Harry... -repitió la sedante voz.> 

Parpadeó. El cielo era tan azul. 

Harry... -cargó el viento a sus oídos.> 

¿Nagi?> 

Se sentó y observó dónde estaba. 

Una playa caribeña, pero ningún rastro de su amiga. 

Es tarde, Harry -murmuró ella.> 

¿Tarde para qué? 

Giró y se paralizó. Observó cómo Nagini se disolvía frente a sus pies para volverse sólo polvo. 

Polvo negro que se mezcló con la arena, contaminando su blanca pureza. 

Se encontraba solo. 

Solo.

Una sombra sobre él lo envolvió en su frágil material. Harry se aferró a su padre con renovado vigor, saladas gotas por su rostro. Disfrutó momentáneamente del cálido abrazo, mientras desahogaba su terror. 

"¿Por qué lloras, hijo?" 

"No quiero estar solo." 

El hombre frotó cariñosamente la espalda del niño, aliviando sus sollozos. 

"Pero lo estás._" _

Parpadeó. 

Tom se desmaterializaba, dejándolo solo. Solo y como unas túnicas vacías en sus brazos. 

Solo. 

Respiró, se estaba olvidando de hacerlo. 

Nononono... ¡no! Tom estaba perfectamente bien. Ni Black ni Dumbledore o cualquier insignificante insecto podría haberle hecho daño. No había ni una maldita oportunidad que Tom perdiera, ninguna posibilidad de que fuera vencido. 

Sirius Black no lo podría vencer. Ni en un millón de años. 

Debía dejar de ser paranoico. 

Apartó las cubiertas de la cama, necesitaba tomar aire... quizás una pequeña caminata. Si hubiera estado en su casa, este sueño de seguro ameritaba algo de beber y un par de horas vagabundeando por los pasadizos, la sala y su cuarto... además de una amena conversación con Nagi, cosa que no podía hacer en Hogwarts. 

Deshizo la barrera de sonido alrededor de sus cortinas, y con mucho cuidado, las abrió. 

Se sentó cruzado de piernas en la cama, mirada perdida en la ventana. Lástima que la luna no se podía ver desde ese lugar. 

El amo está despierto... -susurró Saz con voz soñolienta.> 

Sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario. 

¿Y eso demanda que me despiertes? -murmuró un malhumorado Zaos.> 

Soltó una risita juguetona. 

_Extraño a Nagini._

Suspiró. 

Se preguntó que tan mal se vería si deslizara a los reptiles a su cama... 

Si no fuera porque Nagi habría de estar ocupada con Tom, y que sería una _gran_ muestra de debilidad y dependencia acudir a ella, Harry la invocaría en ese momento. 

Es importante si el amo está sobresaltado -se defendió la pequeña.> 

El muchacho cerró sus ojos. 

Nagi estaba preocupada. Ese comentario había sido escuchado... quizás con una barrera de silencio y con las cortinas podría... 

Como si el mundo se viniera abajo porque el Humano no puede dormir una noche...> 

Y ahora estaba llena de rabia, podía casi intuir hacia quién estaba dirigida. 

Respiró profundamente. 

...Mejor no llamarla. 

Con esa actitud ya sé por qué a mamá nunca le caíste bien.> 

Se preguntaba si podría irse a dormir nuevamente. 

Probablemente no. 

Se echó en la superficie sedosa, sin cubrirse con las colchas. Intentaría leer hasta que amaneciera, luego podría levantarse y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. 

Por favor Saz, te estás volviendo igual de irritable que ella... -gruñó.> 

*** 

El aire de la mañana se encontraba fresco en la Torre Gryffindor. 

Bajó las escaleras de piedra con cuidado. Si tenía suerte, sería el primero en levantarse de la Casa, con lo que podría escabullirse por algún rincón de la Sala Común e invocar a Nagini para aliviar las preocupaciones de la reptil. La pobre lo estaba inundando con su gran sentimiento de ansiedad. Lo único que lo ayudaba a aliviarse, era el pensamiento de lo que Tom debe de estar sufriendo en su presencia a esas horas. Nagi probablemente no lo deje dormir... 

Sonrió. 

Sin embargo, la sonrisa duró muy poco. Fue cuando llegó a la base de las circulares escaleras que se topó cara a cara con quien menos pensaba hacerlo. 

-¡Harry! 

-¡Black! -chilló sorprendido. 

A lo que siguió una mezcla confusa de "¿Qué haces aquí...?" y "¿Por qué estás levantado...?", continuado por la clara y resonante conjunción de dos voces unidas en "¿...A estas horas?" 

Silencio incómodo. 

Las principales preocupaciones de Harry consistían en si había despertado o no a sus demás compañeros (dado el eco increíble del lugar) y que si el auror había notado el ligero tono de desprecio en su nombre. 

-Padfoot, me asustaste -tomó la iniciativa.- ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó al mismo tiempo que se abría paso para la Sala Común, en donde el licántropo los esperaba sonriente. 

-Pensaba levantarte... -respondió Sirius tímidamente.- Bueno, pensé que... 

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. 

-Admítelo, Sirius -sonrió aún más Lupin.- Dile a tu ahijado que querías asustarlo como a James. 

El niño se cruzó de brazos, una expresión indignada en su rostro. 

-¡No es cierto! -se defendió su padrino.- Es sólo que yo... Pues... Quería ver si... En fin, -se rindió- ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? 

Notó que no sólo había cambiado el tema con táctica mediocre, sino que su actuación de ruda figura autoritaria era una pobre imitación de la que su padre realmente podía evocar. No estaba seguro si seguirle el juego o desbaratar su acto. 

-Tuve una pesadilla -dijo sin importancia. Confesando, en cierta manera, la verdad.- No podía dormir, así que decidí alistarme para esperarlos. 

Bueno, no la completa verdad. Pero tampoco podían esperar que él se convirtiera en una persona de _bien_ al mínimo contacto con ellos... 

Para evitar que mayores preguntas se dieran sobre sus hábitos nocturnos, Harry decidió cambiar el tema. 

-¿Qué me han traído? -preguntó con fingido entusiasmo, dejando que un brillo emocionado se posara sobre sus ojos esmeralda. 

Los aurores sonrieron cuando se miraron el uno al otro. 

-Esa es la única razón por la que nos quiere ver... para que le traigamos algo. 

-Lily era exactamente igual -repuso Remus, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.- Me parece recordar cierto incidente en Navidad... 

Sirius se sentó al lado de su compañero, sonriendo ampliamente. 

-Los chocolates -admitió su padrino. 

Los ojos de Harry realmente se iluminaron, ansiosos de conocer más sobre sus padres. Se acercó al borde del sillón, desesperado por absorber cualquier tipo de información anecdótica. 

-¿Qué pasó? 

-Bueno... -comenzó Lupin- Fue una Navidad aquí en Hogwarts... 

-En nuestro sexto año, si no me equivoco -colaboró Sirius. 

El muchacho asintió. 

-Lo primero que hizo Lily al ver a tu padre fue lanzarse en sus brazos y demandar su regalo -rió Remus.- "A veces siento que sólo me utilizas," James dijo. 

-"Nah, es tu impresión, querido" -su padrino imitó la voz de su mamá.- Para luego preguntar, "¿y dónde está mi regalo?" 

-Tu papá le había comprado una caja de chocolates... 

-Entre otros obsequios. Varios libros incluidos en la lista. 

Remus asintió confirmando la historia. 

-_Padfoot _aquí, pensó que era demasiado chocolate para ella... 

-¡Sólo quería los de nueces! -se defendió Black. 

-Resulta que _esos_ eran los preferidos de Lily... -sonrió burlonamente a su compañero.- Creo que puedes imaginarte la "Batalla de los Dulces" que continuó... 

Una risita escapó de Harry. Oh si, podía imaginárselo completamente bien. Con intercambios de conjuros y distintas gamas de cabello rosa en Sirius, además de una particular transfiguración compleja de las túnicas de su padrino. Las risas que deben de haber resonado por la misma habitación en la que se encontraba... 

Su padrino se cruzó de brazos, una expresión indignada en su rostro. 

-¿Cómo terminó? -se atrevió a preguntar. 

No había razón alguna para que la burla en Remus se aplacara. 

-James tuvo que prometer a cada uno dos _docenas_ de cajas de chocolate... 

-¡Pero le compró a Lily _tres_! -un puchero. 

Esto evocó risas de las otras dos personas. 

Harry tuvo problemas para admitir la felicidad que sintió de compartir historias de sus padres con los aurores. Para cuando fue hora del desayuno en el Gran Salón, la gran mayoría de la Casa Gryffindor se hallaba en plena actividad. Ron bajó soñoliento, y saludó distraído a los aurores. Fue cuando Harry le recordó que ese día aprendería a volar en su Nimbus 2000, que el pelirrojo finalmente despertó del todo, una sonrisa de alegría pegada a su rostro. Hermione saludó cortésmente a sus tíos, envolviéndose en una discusión con Remus sobre lo que el ser auror realmente significaba. El resto de los Gryffindors miraban con admiración a los hombres, y Harry pudo sentir muchas miradas de envidia posarse sobre él. 

Black preguntó sobre sus serpientes y si realmente estaba teniendo problemas con ellas. Luego fue cuestionado sobre sus estudios por Lupin, y la posibilidad de darle clases particulares de duelo para aprender a defenderse. Harry fingió un "¡¿De verdad?!", preguntándole si podían empezar mañana mismo (se iban a quedar el fin de semana en Hogwarts). Hermione por lo bajo le hizo prometer que le enseñaría todo lo que aprendiera. Tuvo que evitar una risa sarcástica, pues si la muchacha conociera todo lo que _él_ realmente sabía, sin duda se sentiría abrumada con el conocimiento (y el hecho que la mayoría era de las Artes Oscuras). 

Bajaron al Gran salón. Su padrino no pudo evitar hacer una gran entrada (ahora entendía a lo que se refería Severus, pero ello no significaba que el _death eater_ caía en su gracia). Varios alumnos se acercaron a la pareja estrella de la mesa Gryffindor (Sirius se había negado a comer con los profesores, prefiriendo quedarse con su ahijado). Durante los primeros quince minutos, una sesión de autógrafos aconteció a pesar de la _extrema _incomodidad de Harry. Remus simplemente parecía ignorar la situación, comiendo su desayuno tranquilo. 

Las miradas de envidia y odio que solía recibir Harry, se intensificaron durante esa particular hora. 

Harry suspiró internamente, algo le decía que obtendría las mismas miradas acompañado tanto de Black como de Tom. Aunque quizás las de Tom tuvieran un tinte más reprimido y soluciones más rápidas. 

-Harry, ¿qué te parece si luego del desayuno probamos la Nimbus 2000? 

Soltó una sonrisa de placer. Finalmente podría montar su escoba y relajarse en ella... hace tantos años que no lo había podido hacer. 

Su buen humor fue opacado por la insignificante mirada que Remus lanzó a Dumbledore. Sintió el atento ojo del Director posarse un segundo en él. Mirada intensa y seria. 

¿Qué estaban planeando? 

-Lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar con fuerza el manubrio... -hizo una muestra práctica con una de las escobas escolares.- ...e inclinar un poco el peso hacia delante para favorecer el impulso en el aire. La mayoría de modelos actuales obedecen a... 

Evitó la urgencia de gritarle que se callara. 

Lo que decía era _demasiado _básico, y se le estaba acabando la paciencia de escuchar la teoría con los pies en el suelo. Ron también rogaba silencioso que Black misteriosamente perdiera la voz. ¡Ambos querían acción! 

Hermione sonreía tranquilamente desde la tribuna. El libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su regazo. 

-Creo Sirius, que tus alumnos desean volar en vez de escuchar tus incesantes consejos -sonrió Remus. 

¡Gracias al hombre lobo! Tenía el impulso de correr a su lado y abrazarlo por el simple gesto que hizo. 

...Pero luego tendría que quitar los pelos de su túnica. 

Black frunció el ceño, indicándole a Harry que tomara su escoba e hiciera lo que le dijo que debía hacer hace una media hora atrás. 

Se sintió demasiado feliz de obedecer. 

Con movimientos naturales despegó del suelo, su cuerpo amoldándose al vuelo en cuestión de segundos. Esto era algo que no se olvidaba, sin importar cuantos años se estuviera sin práctica. 

Dejando que su espíritu se liberara, se disparó por el cielo en puro éxtasis. Sin tener una ruta fija, y disfrutando de la increíble velocidad de la Nimbus 2000, se hizo uno con el viento. 

-¡Eres natural, Harry! -gritó su padrino entre risas. 

Con la expresión brillante de felicidad, el niño evitó mostrar la decepción que su situación le traía. Pronto, muy pronto, tendría que pisar nuevamente el suelo de Hogwarts y con ello regresar a su imitación de Harry James Potter, ahijado de Sirius Black. 

Asintiendo en dirección al auror, descendió hasta mantenerse a nivel de Remus Lupin y Ron Weasley. 

Fingió felicidad y energía a toda costa. Aún cuando deseaba no hacer otra cosa que subir a su habitación y perderse en una visión. 

-El mismo modelo de James Potter, -asintió el licántropo.- Realmente has heredado sus habilidades en el vuelo, Harry. 

Black maniobró su escoba y descendió a su lado. 

-James estaría orgulloso de ti -susurró con cierta tristeza. 

Un momento de silencio veló a los presentes. Qué diferente sería la escena si el otro _Marauder_ le enseñara a su propio hijo, en lugar de utilizar un sustituto para las lecciones Padre-Hijo. 

Tras esto, Harry cedió la escoba a Ron. 

Los aurores se las ingeniaban para quitarle el placer a todo. 

*** 

-Realmente estuviste genial, Harry -comentó Black con una pierna de pollo en su mano. 

Que buenos modales... 

Sonrió falsamente para su padrino, regresando su atención a la ensalada. 

No tenía apetito, pero si no almorzaba, luego habrían preguntas del por qué. 

A su lado, los gemelos habían comenzado una guerra de alimentos... o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Ron conversaba animadamente con su hermano Percy, parecía que era una de esas discusiones fraternales de familia. Hermione se había mudado a la mesa de los Ravenclaws por el momento, dijo que deseaba prestarse un libro de Terry. Seamus y Dean se encontraban frente a él, una breve sesión de preguntas dirigidas a Lupin. 

A pesar de todo esto, Harry se sentía solo. Rodeado de gente, puede que sí, pero dado el hecho que ninguna de esas personas lo conocía realmente... 

Se preguntaba lo que harían sus _amigos_ cuando se enteraran de la verdad. 

Probablemente lo abandonarían. 

-Apuesto a que serías un grandioso jugador de quidditch -sonrió Black orgulloso. 

Asintió ocultando un suspiro. 

-Gracias, _Padfoot_ -bebió un sorbo de zumo de calabaza. 

El movimiento a su izquierda se detuvo. 

-¿Dijiste _Padfoot_, Harry? -preguntó Fred... o George, un día de estos sugeriría que se tatuaran en la frente sus nombres para poder distinguirlos. 

Asintió nuevamente, preguntándose de qué era todo este asunto. 

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente. Era una de esas miradas secretas de las que eran tan famosos. 

Lupin y Black habían dejado de lado la comida para prestar atención al par de pelirrojos. 

-¿Puedo verlo? -finalmente inquirió el licántropo. 

Dirigiendo a ambos bandos una mirada de confusión, Harry se mantuvo callado. Tenía la ligera sensación que estaba en medio de una batalla de voluntades. Quien mostraba más al otro sin tener que revelarse ellos mismos. 

A su alrededor, los demás Gryffindors prestaban atención. 

Al cabo de lo que se sintió una eternidad, uno de los gemelos sacó un pergamino de sus bolsillos. 

Los aurores agrandaron sus ojos en sorpresa. 

El objeto en cuestión estaba completamente en blanco, mas tenía todas las marcas y señales de haber pasado de mano en mano en numerosas ocasiones. Harry podía detectar cierta magia en el amarillento pergamino. 

Black lo tomó en sus manos y lo depositó sobre la mesa, comida olvidada. Ambos adultos estaban concentrados en el papel, viendo cosas invisibles a los ojos de los demás. 

Al cabo de un minuto completo en silencio, su padrino declaró que ya era suficiente comida para su estómago y que si no les molestaba, se iban a retirar a sus habitaciones. Indicando a su ahijado que lo siga, y susurrando algo a los gemelos, Sirius huyó, pergamino en mano. 

Avisándole a un curioso Ron que pasaría tiempo con sus tíos, Harry siguió a Lupin a través de los pasadizos de Hogwarts. 

Algo le decía que los gemelos no tardarían en seguirlos. 

-Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa -alegó Black cuando ingresó Harry a la habitación. 

La pequeña sala de estar estaba decorada en colores Gryffindors. Se veía bastante cómoda y reconfortante. Un estante lleno de libros por acá, la chimenea encendida allá, diferentes objetos de dudosa procedencia, y dos puertas separadas a lo que Harry concluyó eran los dormitorios. Definitivamente las visitas de los aurores eran cosa común y frecuente. 

El lugar emanaba su presencia. 

-No pensé que sobreviviría todos estos años -admitió Lupin.- ¿Qué estábamos pensando cuando lo hicimos? -negó su cabeza. 

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones marrones. 

-Imagina que caiga en las manos equivocadas... -murmuró Black olvidando que estaba en el mismo cuarto. 

-¡Ese _juguete _es tan peligroso como cualquier arma que Voldemort pueda tener contra Hogwarts! 

¿Ah si? Entonces, ¿qué podría ser? Y si se pudiera él quedar con el pergamino... 

Un tímido golpe a la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos. 

Remus atendió la entrada, permitiendo a los gemelos penetrar el tapiz que camuflaba el lugar. 

-Cuenten cómo llegó a su posesión -ordenó Black, su voz demandante. 

Los Weasley se miraron asustados, nerviosos ante el tono serio y solemne del auror. Sin embargo, decidieron decir la verdad. Relataron su aventura en primer año con Filch y para qué tipo de travesuras utilizaron el pergamino. Los aurores descubrieron que se trataba de simples bromas infantiles (y la gran mayoría a Slytherins), conocimiento que les permitió relajar su posición autoritativa. 

Qué inconsistentes y volubles eran... 

-No están en problemas -sonrió Sirius cuando los gemelos preguntaron.- Sin embargo, creo que es obvio que deseamos mantener el Mapa en secreto. Asegúrense de inventar cualquier excusa para el incidente de hace unos momentos... 

Cuando las visitas se retiraron, los tres ocupantes se hundieron en el más profundo silencio. Cada quien vagando en sus propios pensamientos, decidiendo no compartirlos con los demás. Fue el rostro de Dumbledore en la chimenea quien irrumpió la escena. 

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó serio, añadiendo una sonrisa cálida cuando notó la presencia del niño en la habitación. 

Los aurores asintieron, asegurando a su mentor que no se preocupara. 

El viejo se retiró sin preguntar más detalles. 

De seguro los oiría momentos más tarde. 

-¿Qué es eso? -finalmente construyó la valentía para preguntar. 

Los adultos titubearon, mirándose entre ellos para consultar qué acción tomaban. 

Harry esperó pacientemente. 

Finalmente, Remus presionó la punta de su varita en el pergamino sobre la mesa. 

-_Prongs_ apesta en Encantamientos, y _Moony_ está ahí para apoyarlo -recitó. 

Instantáneamente, palabras comenzaron a escribirse en distintos estilos. 

"_Moony_, amigo, no comas demasiados dulces en la madrugada (-_Prongs_)."  
"Más te vale que no estés visitando a una linda muchacha sin mi compañía (-_Padfoot_)."  
"_Moony_ tiene novia. N-O-V-I-A. Preséntame a sus hermanas... (-_Wormtail_)" 

Cuando apareció la última oración, el muchacho detectó cierta tensión ambos aurores. 

Los garabatos desaparecieron para dar lugar a finas líneas, las cuales comenzaron a extenderse desde el lugar de contacto con la varita, formando un intrincado mapa de Hogwarts. Cientos de puntos en movimiento con sus respectivos nombres, se encontraban en el área que Harry reconoció como el Gran Salón. La palabra "Sr. Moony" se encontraba marcada en letras azules en la esquina inferior derecha del pergamino. 

-Increíble... -murmuró hipnotizado por el artefacto. 

-Es un mapa mágico -finalmente explicó Black.- Muestra todas las criaturas que no hayan "enmascarado" su rastro mágico. Puedes saber en qué lugar de Hogwarts se encuentran y verlos movilizarse por los corredores si deciden caminar ellos mismos -mostró la prueba contundente de los tres puntos marcados como "Draco Malfoy", "Vincent Crabbe" y "Gregory Goyle", quienes se dirigían a los calabozos de Slytherin. 

-¿Y por qué es peligroso? -decidió actuar el papel del niño estúpido mientras Lupin limpiaba la superficie del Mapa con un "La luna ominosa siempre observa". 

-Porque la mayoría de personas no borran su señal mágica, Harry -explicó el licántropo, luego de guardar el artefacto en uno de sus bolsillos.- Mantener un hechizo de tal magnitud es demasiado agotador. Lo pueden hacer por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero no de forma constante. Toma a un poderoso mago lograr esa faena. 

Como su padre. 

-La mayoría de los adultos dentro de Hogwarts -continuó Lupin- prefieren guardar energías para otras acciones. 

-Como el enseñar -colaboró Black con una sonrisa cómplice. 

-Por lo tanto, una herramienta como ésta puede proporcionar información valiosa al enemigo... 

-Siempre y cuando se use dentro del rango radial predeterminado -interrumpió su padrino. 

-Pero ello no elimina la amenaza -repuso Remus. 

Harry asintió a toda la explicación. 

De nada le serviría a su padre si lograba enviárselo. Tom necesitaba estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts para que la magia surtiera efecto. Aunque ello no evitaba que el muchacho quisiera tenerlo en sus manos... Podría estudiarlo y hallar los diferentes accesos a la escuela, los mejores escondites en caso de una infiltración, las mejores áreas... 

O podía hacer una replica más poderosa, una que llegue a funcionar sin importar el lugar de activación. Claro que aquello le tardaría años de experimentación... Pero al menos era un proyecto más digno de él, que el estudio personalizado del _Avada Kedavra_ de Moody. 

-Sirius, tengo que conversar con Albus... -Remus se levantó de su asiento- ¿Puedo confiar la seguridad de Harry en tus manos? -tono dudoso. 

-¡Por supuesto! 

-Alcánzame en media hora. 

*** 

-¿Qué fue el alboroto en el almuerzo, Harry? 

-¿Hmmm? -respondió automáticamente. 

Su mente aún se hallaba girando en torno a _Wormtail_. 

El maldito traidor. 

La misma historia obtenía mucha más infamia salida de los labios de Black que de su padre. Harry no pudo evitar odiar al maldito bastardo con todas sus energías, aún cuando la vil acción de éste había depositado al bebé Potter en las manos de Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Nuevamente se hallaba en profunda meditación. ¿Si habría una oportunidad de salvar a sus padres? ¿Una sola oportunidad de cambiar el pasado? 

...¿La tomaría? 

Tom no era mal padre. No. Tampoco eran las responsabilidades que poseía como su hijo. No. Ni las repetidas _cruciatus_, Harry sabía muy bien que se las merecía. 

...Era la posibilidad. 

La exquisita y exuberante posibilidad. El "¿Y si...?" que volvía a atormentarlo con mayor fuerza. 

Ahora que conocía el otro lado de la moneda, el lado _enemigo_... el lado de sus padres... Pues... No podía evitar jugar con la idea en su cabeza. Sobretodo cuando Sirius Black y Remus Lupin no parecían malas personas en realidad. Fijos en su objetivo, sí. Probablemente dementes de enfrentarse a su padre, también. Terriblemente muertos, definitivamente. Pero... 

-Que qué pasó en el almuerzo, Harry 

-¿Ah? 

Parpadeó. 

Con la atención que prestaba a sus alrededores cuando andaba en pleno flujo de pensamientos... era increíble que ningún _death eater_ lo haya logrado tomar de sorpresa. 

Hermione suspiró. 

-Amigo, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Terry. 

Cambió su postura y se sentó en el pasto. 

Estaban muy cerca al lago, disfrutando de momentos de tranquilidad en su caso, estudio para Terry y Hermione, y un perfecto lugar para Ron de observar el partido amistoso de quidditch entre la mixtura de casas. 

-Lo estoy -replicó.- Sólo... demasiada información procesada por mi cerebro -bromeó.- ¿Qué me decían? 

-Que nos estamos muriendo de curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que sucedió en el almuerzo -comentó el pelirrojo. 

-Ah... -levantó los ojos al cielo, uno de los buscadores había logrado atrapar la snitch dando por finalizado el evento deportivo.- Es... algo difícil de explicar -dijo.- No entendí muy bien qué hablaban -inventó.- Algo sobre que ese papel era un objeto de broma y que no deberían tenerlo los gemelos... -sonrió a sus compañeros- _Muy_ peligroso, si me entienden... 

Risas recordando las diferentes travesuras de los famosos Weasleys, abominación de absolutamente _todos_ los profesores, con excepción de Dumbledore, que encontraba sus tretas bastante divertidas, incluso cuando tiñeron su barba de azul (decían orgullosos los alumnos de Gryffindor). 

-Eso es comprensible -asintió Terry.- He llegado a creer que hasta un pedazo de pergamino _normal_ es peligroso en su poder. Ahora si es uno _encantado_... 

-¿Me pregunto qué hará el objeto? -tono pensante de Hermione. 

-Quizás sea algo simple, probablemente decir las respuestas a las preguntas del examen... -se encogió de hombros Ron. 

-Eso sería improbable -negó Harry.- Los hechizos anti-plagio no están por pura diversión... 

-¿Viste algo en el pergamino? -le preguntó el pelirrojo. 

-Palabras -respondió indiferente. 

Al menos dijo parte de la verdad. 

Hermione negó la cabeza, cerrando la copia del libro de Pociones que tenía. 

-Debe ser algo estúpido, probablemente un papel que insulte a las personas o relate el evento más vergonzante en sus vidas... 

-¿Se puede hacer eso? -Ron agrandó sus ojos. 

-Por supuesto que sí -respondieron los tres al unísono. 

-¿Cómo? 

Harry miró el cielo. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Dentro de unos minutos, la iluminación se iría por completo. 

-Mejor entramos al castillo, ya se hace de noche. 

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, recogiendo sus pertenencias del suelo. 

-¿A qué hora cierra la biblioteca? -tono preocupado del Ravenclaw. 

-Tarde -informó Hermione.- Hoy es fin de semana, estará abierta hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche, dependiendo de la cantidad de alumnos en la sala. 

Se pusieron en camino. 

-Necesito ese libro de DCAO que me recomendaste, tengo la ligera impresión que _Moody_ cumplirá su promesa de humillarnos bajo la _Imperius_. 

Un suspiro a su derecha, hizo que Harry preguntara a Ron cuál era el problema. 

-Estoy rodeado de intelectuales, ¡ese es el problema! 

Camino a la entrada principal, el hombre lobo les salió al encuentro. Preguntó si podía robarles la presencia de Harry por el momento. Nadie objetó, pero todos tuvieron el presentimiento que no iba aceptar un "No" por respuesta. 

Y esta fue la razón por la que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia un rumbo desconocido. 

La mayoría del camino fue silencioso, una fina capa de incomodidad y tensión se abrumaba sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra, y el niño tenía una idea de la razón. De seguro, Dumbledore había hablado con los aurores, y el sólo pensar qué clase de observaciones tenía sobre él... 

-Estuve hablando con el Profesor Snape hoy -el licántropo cortó el silencio inesperadamente. 

Asintió en silencio. 

Millones de ideas respecto a Severus recorrían su cabeza. El maldito _death eater_ de seguro buscaba acarrearle problemas. Quizás era un sentimiento bastante cercano al arrepentimiento lo que lo hacía preocuparse. Toda la condenada semana había estado reflexionando. Sobretodo el asunto de mención de Tom Riddle. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicar el conocimiento?! 

Empezaba a creer que su padre tenía razón cuando le sermoneaba sobre la impetuosa pasión de la venganza y la necesidad de mantener una cabeza fría en los momentos más cruciales. 

Pero el error estaba cometido, ahora necesitaba buscar explicaciones que saldaran cuentas al respecto. Había ideado una historia... bastante inverosímil, si debía de admitírselo a sí mismo, pero la única que se le venía a la cabeza en casos que futuros datos "prohibidos" llegaran a manifestarse de su parte. 

-Dijo cosas bastante interesantes sobre ti -informó pensativo. 

_Apuesto a que sí_. 

El auror se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa. Como si creyera que con los ojos pudiera sacarle la información que requería. Se permitió mostrar una pizca de nerviosismo y bajó la mirada al suelo. Abierta hostilidad y reto no sería lo correcto en una situación como ésta, donde el juego de voluntades era dictada con simples miradas. 

Harry Potter era un niño inocente. 

Debía de recordárselo. 

Aunque la idea segregara amargura. 

Observó de reojo las inmediaciones. Se encontraban frente a la estatua de una gárgola, que, si su memoria no le fallaba, los gemelos dijeron era la entrada a la oficina del Director Albus Dumbledore. 

Ahora si podía sentir ligeros escalofríos corriendo por su piel. 

* * *

Okie. Ya leyeron... ahora necesito de SU ayuda. Resulta que los descuidos de Harry no estaban planificados... pero Remsie ya esta que indaga en el asunto, por lo que pido sugerencias de que clase de excusas Harry puede tener... De donde consiguió la información de Tom Riddle? (Lo demas es facil de justificar)... Quisiera oir ideas a ver si alguna prende la chispa de mi musa. De otro modo, se quedaran con mi explicación y CREANME, NO es creible!! 

Y no se olviden de opinar si prefieren capis largos o capis cortos, oka?? *señala comentario de arriba-arriba-arriba-del-capi* 

**Edit:**_ Luthien: Lo siento, me acabo de dar cuenta que me he salteado tu review!! T.T Sobre tu pregunta... Veras que la camara tiene importancia en la historia, aunque aun no lo parezca. Despues de todo, Tom sabe de su existencia, y Harry es un parselmouth..._


	24. De Teorias y Duelos

Rowling. Si. Yo. No. 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Teorías y Duelos_

Estoy de vacaciones en Santiago de Chile ahorita. No puedo responder reviews ni las notas de la autora... Prometo subirlas tan pronto tenga el tiempo. Al menos pense que querrian el capitulo antes de sus respuestas, o me equivoco?  
Mil millones de gracias a **Aspy e Ianthe** por sus paciencias. Me ayudaron _mucho_ con este capitulo. Sobretodo con las explicaciones.

>_Moony_: Lunático  
>_Padfoot_: Canuto  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso  
>_Dark Mark_: Marca Tenebrosa  
>_Portkey_: Transladador  
>_Pureblood_: Sangre Limpia  
>_Parseltongue_: Lengua Pársel  
>_Mudblood_: Sangre Sucia  


~*~ 

_Observó de reojo las inmediaciones. Se encontraban frente a la estatua de una gárgola, que, si su memoria no le fallaba, los gemelos dijeron era la entrada a la oficina del Director Albus Dumbledore. _

Ahora si podía sentir ligeros escalofríos corriendo por su piel. 

Un ruido áspero cortó el ambiente de tensión. 

La gárgola frente a ellos se hizo a un lado para mostrar el preocupado rostro de Sirius Black, quien tenía la vista pegada al suelo y mostraba un semblante rígido en desesperanza. 

Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía así. El cambio tan drástico de la usual actitud de broma, lo tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que los aurores simulaban un mundo rosa en su presencia, y probablemente con los demás también, sin embargo, nunca se había imaginado que ambos universos internos fueran tan lejanos en comparación. 

Remus, por su parte, olvidó al niño por completo; su atención de aquel que lo necesitaba más. Preocupación se deslizó sobre sus facciones. 

Sirius dio un profundo suspiro, de aquellos en los que exhalas tu propia alma. 

El hombre lobo frunció aún más el ceño, ensombreciendo sus rasgos. 

-Sirius, ¿pasa algo? -decidió preguntar. 

El mago tomado por sorpresa, levantó su mirada. 

Al ver al niño que con tantas ansias pretendía proteger, intentó fingir una desanimada sonrisa. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no poseía las energías para cooperar con él. 

-Albus me mandó a buscarlos -explicó en un tono muerto. 

La respuesta no dejó satisfecho a su compañero, que continuó viéndolo con una mirada incisiva. 

-Estoy cansado, Remus -negó la cabeza excusándose.- Terminemos con esto que quiero dormir, si no te importa -recibió de respuesta el asentimiento del licántropo.- Hay que descansar, recuerda que hay una reunión a las tres de la madrugada. 

Harry se sumió en el más profundo silencio. Si no tenía nada que decir, no habría por qué intentarlo. 

Se preguntó si a Tom le sería de importancia saber que los aurores se estaban desmoronando emocionalmente... 

Probablemente no. Porque luego vendría el peligro de dejarlo dormir sobre sus laureles y... 

-El Profesor Dumbledore nos está esperando, Harry -Lupin rompió el silencio, sin perder de vista el rostro de Black. 

Su padrino asintió levemente, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por la entrada de la que salió. Harry lo siguió, y el licántropo no tardó en completar la procesión. 

Subió los peldaños, su corazón latiendo con mayor fuerza con cada paso que daba. 

Llegaron a una puerta, que gritaba a mudas voces: "Oficina del Director". 

Con las palmas sudorosas, Harry esperó el momento indicado de ingresar. 

-Ah, Sr. Potter -escuchó la voz del viejo, al momento que la puerta se abría sin ruido y Sirius atravesaba el umbral.- Adelante, lo estaba esperando. 

Armándose del valor Gryffindor que _se suponía_ caracterizaba a sus padres, penetró la habitación. 

Al menos esto sería más soportable que la _Cruciatus_. 

O eso esperaba. 

Con su padre, Harry sabía perfectamente qué esperar. Con este particular mago, sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que vendría. 

Albus Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa bonachona, indicando que tome asiento en uno de los sillones frente a él. 

Harry dio unos inseguros pasos, que esperaba se interpretaran como simple nerviosismo juvenil, intentando captar de una sola mirada todos los diferentes artefactos extraños dentro de la habitación. La información podría ser útil en un futuro. 

Antes de tomar asiento, su atención se enfocó en el orgulloso fénix. El famoso Fawkes. 

Mascota conocida (y reconocida) de la Orden del Fénix (obviamente), célebre figura al igual que Nagini, la fiel compañera de Voldemort, y ambas consideradas antítesis en el mundo mágico actual. 

Al notar la curiosidad del muchacho en sí, Fawkes abrió sus alas mostrando su esplendor, mientras lanzaba una canción al aire. La melodía lo relajó un poco, aunque sabía que todo se hallaba en su sugestionada imaginación y los malditos textos que había leído de muy niño. 

No había manera directa de decir que él tuviera un corazón puro. 

No después de todo lo que había hecho. 

-Veo que a Fawkes le agradas -asintió el Director, siendo espectador de este intercambio de saludos. 

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza, tomando su lugar en el sillón indicado. La canción enterrada en su espíritu aún hacía eco en su mente. 

Al menos el animal no tuvo un comportamiento sospechoso. Era obvio que Dumbledore lo utilizaba como instrumento de medición en sus entrevistas, y él no deseaba alzar preguntas interesantes en la cabeza del viejo. Al menos, no más de las ya habitantes. 

Los aurores habían tomado asiento. Sirius a su derecha y el licántropo a su izquierda. 

Una intensa corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado. De haber batalla, las probabilidades de salir ileso eran prácticamente nulas. 

Eso no le agradaba. 

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Harry? -inquirió Dumbledore delicadamente, haciendo de lado algunos pergaminos sobre su mesa. 

Se recriminó el tomar como prioridad su estado mental. El contenido de esos documentos, podría ser importante... o crucial. Pero era ya muy tarde para observarlos, el viejo posaba sus ojos sobre su figura, analizando todo sobre su respuesta. 

-Bastante bien, Profesor Dumbledore -tono respetuoso. 

El Director asintió y le dirigió otra sonrisa cálida. 

¿Es que lo único que iba a hacer era sonreírle? Y así decían que era el enemigo más poderoso de su padre... 

A menos que... 

Tragó saliva. 

A menos que, lo que tenía que decir, lo tenía que hacer con mucho tacto, dada la delicadeza del asunto. 

-Harry, has de estar preguntándote qué haces acá... -comenzó Dumbledore ante el silencio de sus guardianes. 

Asintió, no logrando extinguir cierto temor en sus ojos. 

Lo que daría por estar con Tom... 

-Te aseguro que no es porque hayas hecho algo malo -un brillo divertido en los ojos celestes.- Más bien, deseaba conversar contigo acerca de... -titubeó un momento- muchas cosas. ¿Crees que puedas responder mis preguntas? 

Su temor cedió un instante, permitiéndole un pensamiento irritado. 

¿Es que acaso lo tomaba como un retrasado mental? ¡Por supuesto que podía responder sus preguntas! Que no quisiera era otra cosa. 

No. Albus Dumbledore era todo menos un idiota, y estaba seguro que las preguntas serían rebuscadas y... directas. O lo más directas que podían ser con ese vejete. 

Asintió nervioso, limpiándose las palmas de su mano en su túnica. 

¡Maldito sea el licántropo! ¡Todo su miedo ha de estar refregándole en la cara! Debía encontrar una poción que elimine el olor del miedo en la transpiración (o al menos en el suyo). La sutil esencia debía estar danzando por sus orificios nasales desde la entrada al castillo. 

-Remus aquí, -señaló al castaño en cuestión- me ha confiado que eres un chico bastante inteligente, y que te encanta leer -otra sonrisa de las que parecía ser obsesivo.- Entiendo que ya te encuentras más adelantado que la mayoría de los compañeros de tu año, ¡y tan sólo es la primera semana de clase! -bromeó. 

Harry negó la cabeza. 

-No es cierto, Señor -contradijo sutilmente.- Mi amiga Hermione está más adelantada que yo en los estudios.... 

-Ah, pero el conocimiento teórico no es todo -Dumbledore deslizó una pizca de seriedad.- Es necesario _poder _tras los hechizos para llegar a ser considerado un gran mago, o incluso lograr los más avanzados niveles de especialización técnica en las ramas básicas. 

Totalmente cierto. De otro modo, los _squibs_ aplicados (¡o incluso _muggles_!), podrían llegar a ser considerados magos reconocidos. Lo cual era absurdo. Lo más que podrían aspirar a tener, era un doctorado en conocimientos memorísticos-sacados-de-enciclopedias-olvidadas y punto. Y eso si eran afortunados para conseguir trabajo o un lugar en la sociedad. 

-Harry ha heredado lo mejor de ambos padres -comentó Sirius con tono orgulloso. 

-Ciertamente -asintió el viejo no quitándole los ojos penetrantes de encima. 

El silencio se extendió, interrumpido sólo por el rugido de las llamas en la chimenea y los sonidos del fénix al acicalarse las plumas. 

Ninguno de los adultos quería romper el hielo. 

-Queremos saber dónde obtuviste la información sobre Tom Riddle, Harry -el hombre lobo decidió ser directo. 

-¿Tom... Riddle? -tono dudoso.- ¿Por qué es malo saberlo? 

Simuló temblores y abierto temor. Aunque no tuvo que actuar demasiado, su corazón latía rápidamente ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto. 

No le podía fallar a Tom. 

Jamás a su padre. 

Su padrino tenía una mirada preocupada, y estaba pronto a acudir en su ayuda... si no fuera por la expresión intensa de Dumbledore que lo mantenía pegado a su asiento. 

-Tom Riddle es una persona... peculiar -explicó el Director.- Y aunque no es conocimiento prohibido saber sobre su persona, sin duda es singular. Sobretodo en un caso como el tuyo, pequeño Harry. Me dicen que te has criado en un ambiente _muggle_, por lo tanto no veo la conexión que puedes haber tenido con esta información tan... interesante. 

Respiró profundo. Tanto para el papel que estaba representando, como para sí mismo. 

De perder su concentración, se hundiría en el pánico. 

Si las cosas se salían de control, podría intentar llevarse al viejo consigo, a los aurores. O a quien sea que estuviera dentro de su alcance. 

No moriría solo, eso se lo prometió. 

Sus nervios se transmitieron inconscientemente por el _Parsithel_. Nagini los percibió y respondió con una corriente de energía fortalecedora y sincera, recordándole que no estaba solo. Nunca lo estaría. 

-¿Deseas caramelos de limón? -Dumbledore rompió el ambiente de creciente tensión con una bandeja de dulces en la mano. 

Se preguntó si las golosinas tendrían alguna droga que lo forzara a decir la verdad... El evento con Severus aún estaba fresco en su mente. Sería muy riesgoso tomar lo ofrecido, y sin embargo, demasiado sospechoso no hacerlo. No es como si los niños normales odiaran los dulces. 

¿Se vería mal si les decía que sufría de diabetes? 

Con gesto tímido, decidió tomar un sólo caramelo de la fuente, con el cual jugueteó entre sus dedos. Era su intención evitar ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento, golosina, bebida, o demás en presencia de este hombre. 

-¿Remus, Sirius? -ofreció más a los aurores. 

Ambos se negaron... sospechosamente. 

Sonriendo nuevamente, Dumbledore cogió uno y lo deslizó a su boca, para luego regresar su atención al niño. 

-¿Dónde conseguiste los títulos de este autor tan... interesante, Harry? -susurró en un tono calmado y pasivo.- Dudo mucho que hayas tenido la oportunidad de visitar la biblioteca antes de clase, sobretodo si apenas estabas aprendiendo a guiarte en este entorno desconocido. 

-Lo escuché -murmuró en voz baja. 

-¿Dónde? -inquirió el licántropo. 

-Por ahí... no me acuerdo -fue vago en su respuesta esperando nuevamente la pregunta. 

-¿Dónde, Harry? -preguntó el viejo.- Dinos la verdad. 

¡Malditos sean esos ojos que tenía! Esa mirada era tan intensa como la de Tom, y sin embargo, no se sentía cómoda bajo ella. El azul metálico parecía helarle la sangre y robarle el alma. 

Ahora sabía porque eran enemigos. 

Ambos magos eran igual de intensos, determinados y compenetrados con su Causa. 

-Yo... -musitó, dejando de lado sus reflexiones para otro momento- Sólo lo supe -tono derrotado. 

Bajó la mirada al caramelo. 

-¿Cómo es eso? -Black pidió mayor detalle. 

-No sé cómo -fingió admitir.- Sólo... las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta de lo que decía. 

-Eso no es una explicación -tono irritado de Lupin. 

Forzó silenciosas lágrimas de sus ojos, dejando que éstas resbalaran por su rostro, atrapando el ambiente. 

-No estoy loco -susurró para sí, demasiado bajo para cualquiera salvo el licántropo. Luego levantó su cabeza y se limpió la cara, permitiéndose recuperar algo de postura.- No sabría cómo describir algo que no sé cómo ni por qué se produce -quebró un poco su voz, pero mantuvo seria su expresión. 

-Harry... -Black posó una mano sobre la suya.- No temas decirnos la verdad, ninguno de nosotros te quiere hacer daño. No has hecho nada malo -aseguró cálidamente.- Sólo tenemos curiosidad, eso es todo... 

-Pero estoy diciendo la verdad -tono angustiado frente a Black. 

-Sirius, creo que no hay que apresurarse a hacer juicios. La magia ofrece caminos misteriosos, y Harry ya ha demostrado ser un caso particular... -asintió Dumbledore.- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la historia completa? Pediré que nos traigan té y sandwiches... la cena está pronta a empezar, y nos la perderemos -dijo agitando su varita en el aire, mandando una orden a la cocina. 

Dos bandejas aparecieron tras unos momentos. La primera servía emparedados, mientras la segunda ofrecía tazas de té y una tetera de la cual servir. 

Harry no separó sus ojos de las manos en movimiento de Dumbledore. Si servía té para todos de la misma fuente, entonces no habría peligro alguno, salvo que tuviera la oportunidad de echar algo al líquido. En cuanto a los emparedados... podría decir que no tenía hambre e ignorarlos durante toda la estancia. 

Al cabo de un tiempo, el vejete le ofreció una taza, la cual aceptó tímidamente. 

-Sirius tenía razón cuando te dijo que no te haríamos daño, Harry -comentó el Director casualmente.- La razón de esta... reunión, es debido a que Tom Riddle es un personaje histórico y famoso -Sirius y Remus aceptaron las bebidas gruñendo argumentos.- Pero no muchos lo conocen por su verdadero nombre -bebió un sorbo de su propio té.- Es más, el nombre que utiliza en la actualidad es mencionado sólo en un número reducido de personas, las demás demasiado temerosas de hacerlo en voz alta. 

-¿Quien es? -fingió relajarse al beber el líquido en contra de su voluntad. 

-Hablamos de Lord Voldemort, por supuesto. 

Simuló sorpresa, petrificado ante el anuncio. 

Dejó con mano temblorosa la taza sobre el escritorio, pretendiendo ser incapaz de sostenerla. 

-Pe-pero, ¿por qué el Profesor Snape me preguntaría sobre él? -soltó prácticamente tartamudeando. 

Al menos no estaría mal traerle un poco de problemas a Severus... 

-Ah... -sonrió Dumbledore- Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿no crees? -también él posó su taza sobre la mesa- El Profesor Snape tiene diversas razones para mantener el verdadero nombre de Voldemort en constante consideración -asintió mirando de reojo a Sirius.- Quizás fue un impulso inconsciente... -un brillo extravagante se asomó por los cristales celestes.- Lo que no se explica es cómo un muchacho de tu edad supiera la respuesta. 

Meditó unos segundos en silencio. 

Dumbledore sabía que Severus tenía relación con su padre. 

Las preguntas eran: ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, y ¿qué sabe? 

¿Era Snape un espía para la Orden? ¿O el _death eater_ corría peligro? Y si lo hacía, ¿le debería de importar? Odiaba al sujeto, después de todo. 

Mejor especular en un ambiente más amigable del que se encontraba. 

-Estos... estallidos de conocimiento, -continuó el Director al ver que el muchacho no respondía- ¿tienen relación con las pesadillas? 

-¿Ah? -no fue necesario fingir sorpresa. 

¿Y cómo sabía él sobre sus pesadillas? ¿Qué conjuros había en las habitaciones? El maldito espiaba sin la menor consideración... 

-Remus me comentó hoy que tuviste una pesadilla, -se explicó el hombre- y me preguntaba si hay algo _especial_ en ellas que quisieras compartir con nosotros... 

El maldito soplón... 

Bueno, había que mirarle el lado positivo. Podría sacar esto a su ventaja. 

-Ah... -modificó su plan para caber bajo los nuevos parámetros- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es considerado especial? 

¿Destrucción, sangre, tortura y terror se encontraban dentro de ellas? 

-¿Por qué no nos dices de qué tratan? -Black tenía un rostro preocupado ante la mención de tan _inocente_ pero significativa palabra. 

Sin duda recordaba todas las maldiciones oscuras dirigidas a interrumpir o distorsionar el sueño de un ser humano. Todas ellas llevaban de una forma u otra a la locura o la pérdida de la conciencia, sin mencionar la muerte, por supuesto. 

-Ciertamente, Harry -aceptó Dumbledore.- Sería una buena idea que nos comentaras sobre ellas. 

Metió el caramelo en su bolsillo izquierdo, pegó su mirada a la taza de té y jugó con sus túnicas por al menos un minuto entero. 

"Soy un niño traumado", era el mensaje que planeaba proyectar. 

-Veo cosas... extrañas -Sirius asintió, insistiendo con su mirada que hablara más.- Sombras y... más sombras. Usualmente los sueños son sobre... la muerte -hizo lo mejor que pudo para intentar palidecer.- Pensarán que estoy loco, pero creo que sueño con los _death eaters_, _muggles_... y alguien que dirige todo el escenario. 

-Voldemort -dijeron al unísono los aurores. 

-Soñar con sus seguidores y el demonio mismo, no es normal. 

-Lo sé, _Moony_... -ocultó su frustración- Pero estos sueños los tengo desde antes de conocer sobre Hogwarts, la magia y el _Dark Lord_ en general. Eso sin contar sobre las... -tragó saliva- torturas, pueblos destrozados y... creo que me entienden. Las pesadillas comenzaron a tener sentido cuando los conocí, hace un par de meses atrás... pero antes, eran bastante confusas. 

El silencio no duró mucho. 

-¿Desde qué edad sucede esto? -pregunta Dumbledore. 

-Siete años, creo... no podría asegurar... Pero fue luego que mi mamá falleciera -calló sus palabras. 

Ya lanzó la moneda al aire... Ahora cruzaba dedos para que uno de los presentes la tomara rápidamente. 

-Siete años es una edad peculiar -comentó pensativo el viejo. 

Sonrisa interna, estaba complacido. 

-Efectivamente -estuvo de acuerdo Lupin.- A esa edad, la magia comienza a manifestarse con mayor frecuencia, y dones latentes hacen de su presencia una permanente... Albus, ¿no creerás que...? 

-¿Qué cosa? -Sirius odiaba quedarse atrás. 

Harry esperaba que los magos hicieran las conexiones necesarias. Era cierto que los a siete, los niños eran bastante irritables mágicamente, además de ser una época estratégica para entrenar cualquier rasgo notable dentro de las habilidades mostradas. Incluso Tom eligió esos años de su vida para insertarlo al Círculo de Sombras. 

_Siete es un número mágico, en definitiva._

-Posiblemente, Remus -Dumbledore fijó una intensa mirada al muchacho.- Es una lástima que se desbordara de control... como suele suceder de no recibir el entrenamiento necesario. Y ya veo en qué se conecta con lo de Tom Riddle. 

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntaron al unísono Harry y Sirius, el último tenía un tono exasperado. 

-Primero, dime si no has tenido otro "estallido de conocimiento", Harry. Algo parecido a lo acontecido en la clase del Profesor Snape... Información que simplemente... se "desliza" por tu garganta... 

-Ummm... -fingió pensar detenidamente.- Creo que sí... En clase de matemáticas y... otras ocasiones, creo. No estoy seguro... -negó la cabeza.- Trato de no pensar mucho en ello -añadió en voz baja. 

Todo iba bien... Rogaba para que siguiera así. 

A menos que el anacrónico anciano saliera con algo nuevo. 

-¿Debo presumir que en todas esas ocasiones sufrías de cierta... turbulencia emocional? -ante la expresión en blanco de Harry, Dumbledore decidió explicar- Puede ser frustración, enojo, miedo... 

-Sí... creo que sí -admitió, un escalofrío simulado rompiendo su postura. 

-Ya veo... 

-¿Puede alguien decirme de qué están hablando? -pregunto irritado Sirius. 

-Psiquis. 

*** 

Luego de que se tragaran su historia sobre visiones y admitieran que tenía cierto potencial para las habilidades psíquicas (aunque en cruda habilidad y absolutamente sin control alguno), Dumbledore le hizo relatar sobre la muerte de su "madre". La mínima diferencia de fechas que había desde los días en que manifestó por primera vez estos poderes, era un dato de importancia, según el vejete. 

Claro que el secreto de la supervivencia al _Avada Kedavra_ tenía algo que ver, también. 

Así que Harry tuvo que contar nuevamente la "tragedia", la misma que relató frente a los aurores. 

El idiota repitió su _creativa_ teoría con respecto a la cicatriz. Y excusó su falta de memoria y la confusión que sufrió luego del acto, a un mal aplicado "_Obliviate_", el cual era el procedimiento habitual de los aurores cuando encontraban sobrevivientes a estos ataques (era eso, o la protección de sus verdaderos padres iban más allá de lo imaginado). 

Harry tuvo que fingir preocuparse por el tema y asentir. No que le importara realmente, le bastaba con sobrevivir y aquello era suficiente. Ni siquiera Tom le había dado explicaciones tan pomposas, como él tampoco las andaba pidiendo. 

Al final, cuando su cabeza le pedía a gritos un analgésico para el dolor, hombre le confesó que aún así, le encantaría estudiar más a fondo el misterio de la cicatriz, su extraña "habilidad" de tener visiones sobre _death eaters_, y lo... otro que sucedía cuando andaba bajo demasiada presión. Esta investigación no sólo podría salvar vidas en un futuro sino que además podría proporcionarle más información para resolver su propio misterio. 

El maldito anciano ya quería entrenarlo para ser su propia arma en esta guerra. 

Se burló internamente. Él ya era una herramienta en otras manos. 

Pero para mantener la apariencias, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. 

Vejete entusiasta. 

Consecuencia: Tenía cita con Alastor Moody y Sybill Trelawney todos los miércoles después de la cena en la Torre de Adivinación. 

¡¿En qué diablos se había metido?! 

Claro que la reunión no acabo ahí, no señor. 

Luego le forzó a comentar algo sobre su vida familiar... el ingenioso viejo. Harry no evitó demasiado el tema, ya que sabía que a la larga debían de haber preguntas, y mientras más pronto sean éstas resueltas, menos dificultades tendría. Por lo que, haciendo un gran acopio de paciencia y buena actuación, relató lo que él mismo "sabía" de su adopción: Sus padres adoptivos deseaban tener un bebé, pero al parecer no podían (no sabía los motivos). Hasta que un día, apareció una extraña pareja en la puerta de su casa. Eran trabajadores sociales que venían a facilitarle los papeles de adopción para su "hijo". Estos señores vendrían esporádicamente durante el transcurso de la primera semana (incluso dormirían en la casa un par de días) y se asegurarían que el bebé se encontrara en buenas manos hasta cerrar la adopción finalmente. Sus padres se esforzaron para pasar la "prueba", pero al cuarto día, la pareja no regresó más. Y dado que poseían la documentación legal, pues... supusieron que Harry era su nuevo hijo. 

Por supuesto que la adopción tenía condiciones, ciertas cláusulas que sus padres se comprometían cumplir (pero no las sabía, sólo la solicitud de mantener su verdadero nombre). 

Luego ella murió y su padre se deprimió, refugiándose en su trabajo como método de escape. Razón por la cual no pasaba ya mucho tiempo con él. El ver a su "hijo" le proporcionaba terribles recuerdos de la familia feliz que habían sido. Y la verdad que Harry no lo culpaba por dejarlo de lado, no era su verdadero padre, por lo que estaba agradecido que siguiera al menos tratándolo como uno y velando por él. 

Su discurso recibió una ronda de miradas piadosas. 

Puag. 

*** 

Ahora tendré que soportar su presencia no sólo en clases sino a _solas_ -se quejó.- Eso sin hablar de la otra vieja petulante de la que he escuchado...> 

Eso puede ser peligroso... -admitió Tom.- Y no lo digo por la oráculo farsante. Alastor fue, y sigue siendo, un auror reconocido, Harry -negó la cabeza, indicando a dos _death eater_ traer el prisionero a su presencia.> 

¿No reconsiderarías regresar? -suplicó Nagini ante el fúnebre prospecto.> 

El niño levantó su etérea mano y la sostuvo sobre la cabeza de la enorme anaconda, indicándole a Nagi que aunque deseaba acariciarla, no podía hacerlo. 

Pienso llevarlo hasta el final, o morir en el intento -sonrió burlonamente a su amiga.> 

Tom cuestionó al mago sobre las identidades de los demás miembros de la Orden, sus ojos escarlatas amenazantes en la oscuridad. 

Sinceramente espero que no mueras -anunció sin mirarlo, indicando a los dos mismos _death eaters_ traer a la hija del sujeto en cuestión.- Recomiendo _extrema_ cautela, el ex-auror tiene más de un truco bajo la capa.> 

La serpiente se enroscó alrededor de la ilusoria figura de uno de sus amos, evitando mostrar demasiada tristeza por el inexistente contacto. 

Y luego está el problema con Severus...> 

Su padre volteó a mirarlo, buscando si decía la verdad y no era invención suya. 

Así que las cosas están peligrosas para nuestro espía residente, ¿eh? -sonrió macabramente- Tanto allá, de mantener su lealtad... o acá, de ser realmente un espía.> 

Padre, ya sabes qué opino.> 

El hombre sonrió. 

Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé... Pruebas son pruebas... -admitió.- Dime tu horario de clases con Severus, y veremos qué podemos arreglar.> 

Mayor discusión fue imposible, una pequeña de seis años aproximadamente, fue traída a escena por Zelea Lestrange, quien la cargaba en brazos. 

Harry sintió un golpe de culpabilidad al ver a la inocente muchacha en medio de uno de los interrogatorios de su padre. 

Tom... ¿Podrías...? -las palabras se ahogaron en su boca cuando la niña alzó la vista a la figura encapuchada de Voldemort y rompió a llorar.- Es sólo una niña... -susurró parándose frente a ella y la _death eater_.> 

El hombre entornó los ojos, fijándolos en su hijo. 

Te equivocas, Potter -dijo en uno de sus tonos peligrosos.- Aquella criatura _NO_ es una niña, es una _herramienta_. Una que se debe usar y desechar...> 

Dicho esto, dirigió unas escogidas palabras a la muchacha, asegurándole que todo estaría bien si su padre cooperara, e incitándole a rogar a su padre cooperar. 

El muchacho sintió que perdía la concentración en la escena, y por un momento temió desvanecerse del lugar. Aferrándose al lazo psíquico que compartía con Tom, estabilizó momentáneamente su situación, aunque ello no eliminó el gran vacío espiritual que sentía en esos momentos. 

A veces me pregunto si me desechará a mí también cuando ya no sea de utilidad -murmuró desalentado a Nagini.- Al menos espero que la muerte sea rápida y sin dolor... -se dijo más para sí.> 

Felizmente Tom no había oído ninguna de sus palabras, ocupado como estaba. 

Conociendo a Voldemort, era un caso fijo que se deleitaría con el dolor de cualquiera, salvo el suyo. Se preguntaba si realmente le encontraría placer a darle su ejecución... ¿Quizás preferiría algo discreto y personal? ¿O podría ser que lo tomara más como un espectáculo? 

Su mente incitó morbosamente. 

Harry... -tono preocupado de la reptil- Estoy pensando que la visita a Albus Dumbledore te ha afectado en más de una manera. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? -le dirigió una mirada incrédula- ¡Estamos hablando de tu padre! No del _dark lord_ que es para con los demás.> 

Se permitió formar una sonrisa titubeante, que no apartaba una difusa sombra de duda. 

Tienes razón...> 

Aunque habían ciertas herramientas que se usaban al máximo antes de ser desechadas. 

*** 

¡¿Qué has dicho?! -vociferó la serpiente en el comedor.> 

Voldemort se mantuvo calmado y sereno, aunque por sus adentros estaba más que deseoso de demostrarle que _no _tenía la paciencia para dar mayor discusión al tema. 

El niño siempre ha sido así de... defectuoso -justificó la alarmante conducta de su hijo.- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -cortó el pollo en su plato- Todos aquellos incidentes... todos aquellos comentarios... ¿De qué te sorprendes?> 

Siguió con su mirada la enojada figura de Nagini, quien estaba haciendo círculos en la alfombra. 

¡Sólo te pido una carta! ¡Una maldita carta que le diga a Harry que todo lo que pensaba era absurdo y sin posibilidades a suceder! -su alargado cuerpo vibró de rabia.- Sus alrededores son... _contaminantes_, y aún es un niño...> 

Era cierto que las noticias lo sorprendieron... hasta cierto punto. No sabía cómo el muchacho podía pensar que él lo descartaría una vez que eliminara a Dumbledore. No es como si no tuviera futuros planes con él. Harry Potter era una joya, uno de esos tesoros únicos en el mundo. Y él sería el estúpido más absorto en su estupidez si siquiera consideraba deshacerse de él luego que lograra su cometido. 

No era desechable, después de todo. 

Además estaba ese terrible problema de... sentimientos confusos que tenía. No creerías que él admitiría al niño como su hijo para luego asesinarlo a sangre fría, ¿verdad? 

¿Verdad? 

No puedo hacer promesas que no sé si cumpliré -se limitó a decir.> 

La serpiente soltó un furioso siseo que podría ser comparado con el "¡Argh!" de frustración que manifestaban los humanos. 

Si el niño me traiciona... tú sabes cómo trabajo con los traidores.> 

La anaconda detuvo en seco sus movimientos, fijándole una iracunda mirada. 

Dime que no son celos los que te aquejan cada vez que piensas en los aurores. Dime que no quieres protegerlo cada vez que Hogwarts viene a tu mente. Dime que no es nostalgia cada vez que miras su antiguo lugar en el Círculo, Tom. Dime que no es orgullo lo que te impide arrastrarlo de vuelta acá. Y dime que serías capaz de matar a tu propio hijo, y te creeré -tono sarcástico.> 

La mesa y el almuerzo salió volando hacia una de las paredes. 

La mano que sostenía su varita estaba rígida en tensión, y su cuerpo estaba listo para atacar a quien se pusiera en su camino. 

Nagini sonrió burlonamente, finalmente había tocado un nervio. 

Dime que serías capaz de quitarle la vida, y te creeré -repitió, con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.> 

Seré capaz de hacerlo -gruñó más para sí mismo que para la reptil.- Seré capaz de hacerlo y es más, lo disfrutaré.> 

Ignoró a la irritada serpiente, mientras intentaba reprimir toda clase de pensamientos contradictorios que recorrían por sus neuronas. 

Juró que de ser necesario lo haría. 

Aún cuando su corazón se desmoronara ante ello. 

*** 

La tarde del domingo encontró a Harry, Sirius y Remus en un salón de clases vacío. Sería su primera clase de "Duelo" en la tutoría de ambos aurores y el niño no podía evitar sentirse drenado emocionalmente. 

Primero fue la interrogación del hombre lobo, luego la de Dumbledore y compañía, seguido de la de sus compañeros ("¿Qué quería Remus?"), y finalmente terminaba con su padre. Durante la noche anterior, Harry había hecho todo lo posible por mantener la compostura y atenerse al papel correspondiente según sea el caso. Sin embargo, la visita a su padre la noche anterior fue demasiado. 

Añadió más problemas a su carga emocional. 

A veces deseaba realmente hallarse bajo una maldita _imperius _y evitar los constantes pensamientos que afligían a su agitada mente. Tampoco había podido hablar con Nagini en todo el día, y eso que buscaba desesperadamente oportunidades para hacerlo. Pero al parecer a nadie le daba la gana de darle privacidad cuando más la necesitaba. 

Desde el encuentro "místico" con Trelawney en el Gran Comedor ("Me presento en el plano mortal porque los espíritus me informan que necesitaba conocerte..."), pasando por el pedido de ayuda de Neville Longbotom en el proyecto grupal de Transfiguración, hasta las miradas preocupadas de los aurores y la interesada de Severus... sin olvidar el comentario de los gemelos de querer conocer las dichosas serpientes que se hallaban en boca de todos los Gryffindors (y demás casas)... Todos ellos participaron activamente para aminorar su tiempo libre y distraerlo de sus reflexiones. 

-¿Te sucede algo, Harry? -preguntó un preocupado Black.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? 

Por supuesto que le sucedía algo, y si quería ayudarlo, bien podría caerse muerto él, su Mentor y más de la mitad de la población mágica, pues estaba cansado de sus constantes conflictos morales. 

Fijó una seria mirada sobre el mago, el cual se sorprendió de la rudeza que encontró ahí. 

-Ando un poco cansado, _Padfoot_ -respondió sincero.- No dormí bien anoche. 

Remus regresó de encender la iluminación de la habitación, de modo que la cercana oscuridad no los tomara desprevenidos. 

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo... -ofreció una sonrisa su padrino.- No fue una pesadilla de _esas_, ¿verdad? 

Negó sin dar mayores detalles. 

-Sirius, -comenzó el licántropo, que aún lo miraba reservado. Al parecer la teoría de las visiones-pesadillas aún andaba revoloteando por las cabezas de los presentes- no te olvides de darle el _portkey_. 

¿_Portkey_? ¿Qué _portkey_? 

-Ah, sí... -dijo el otro, rebuscando algo entre sus túnicas, ilusión en su mirada. 

Después de un tiempo, sacó un pequeño medallón plateado. Era circular, de esos que se abren para mostrar dos fotos dentro. En este caso, Lily y James Potter lo saludaron. La cadena era simple y nada ostentosa. 

El niño mantuvo abierto el medallón sin siquiera ponérselo... ¿quién sabía qué clase de hechizos tenía puesto el artefacto? 

-Sé que una cosa como esta puede verse... extraña, Harry. Por eso intentamos hacerlo lo más común y simplista que pudimos... 

-¿Qué hace? -interrumpió aún sin quitar los ojos de las fotos en movimiento. Era fascinante cómo su madre sonreía en un lado, mientras del otro, James guiñaba el ojo y hacía su mejor impresión de caballero, lo que causaba mayores sonrisas en Lily. 

Sonrió complacido, hipnotizado por la alegría en las imágenes. 

-Pues es una costumbre común en familias _pureblood_, sobretodo en estos tiempos de guerra -colaboró Lupin.- El medallón tiene un simple hechizo que nos informará de tu condición... saludable en todo momento. 

Ah, sí. Debió imaginarse que los aurores querrían una de estas triquiñuelas. Después de todo, familias enteras las tenían para asegurarse que sus seres queridos aún se encontraban con vida. 

Incluso el _Parsithel_ poseía algo parecido. 

Asintió, pero aún así, miró con desconfianza el artilugio. 

-Este tiene una modificación adicional a los amuletos tradicionales -especificó Sirius.- Además de cumplir el usual propósito, tiene un conjuro que actúa como _portkey_. 

-¿Sabes lo que es eso? 

Estaba tentado a gritarles y decirles "Maldita sea, sí sé, terminen de una vez para que me pueda ir a dormir", pero decidió finalmente, negar la cabeza y fingir ignorancia. 

Como siempre hacía. 

-El concepto mágico tiene distintas variaciones, pero en este particular caso, es simple. Sólo tienes que sostenerlo entre tus manos, decir "_Ianua Illico Itinera_" para activarlo, y serás transportado instantáneamente a nuestro lado. En donde sea que estemos... 

-Te advertimos, Harry, que la mayoría de los lugares que habituamos son _muy_ peligrosos, -observó su padrino- por lo que rogamos que _SOLO_ lo uses en una situación de vida o muerte. Al menos nosotros intentaremos protegerte, ya que aún no posees la capacidad para hacerlo. 

Sí, sí, claro. Lo que ellos digan. 

-No lo pierdas, tampoco. Ni lo saques de tu vista, es un artefacto demasiado precioso en manos equivocadas. 

Asintió fingiendo intimidación, ocultando la inmensa sonrisa interna que resplandecía en su ser. Aquella que se estaba burlando de lo idiotas que eran los aurores, pues se la estaban entregando al enemigo desde el momento que lo pusieron en la palma de su mano. 

-Rogaría que tampoco lo alejes más de cinco metros de tu presencia... Caso contrario el medallón no podrá captar tu aura mágica y pensaremos lo peor. 

Esta vez asintió seriamente. 

Entonces estaba condenado a tenerlo a menos de cinco metros de distancia... 

Se preguntaba qué otra clase de hechizos tenía encima. Probablemente los comunes... para evitar que el paso del tiempo lo deteriore, el clima, el agua, golpes, calor, etc. Pero podría apostar una larga sesión de _cruciatus _con su padre, que el artefacto tenía otros conjuros de los que no habían mencionado palabra al respecto. 

-¿Hace algo más? -fingió fascinación por el medallón de plata, al momento que captó una duda fugaz de Black. 

-Nada más de importancia -dijo finalmente. 

Muy a regañadientes, y haciendo caso omiso de su sentido común, se pasó la cadena sobre la cabeza, ocultando el medallón bajo sus túnicas. El frío metálico rápidamente se adecuó a la temperatura de su cuerpo, como si no tuviera nada alienígena encima de él. 

El pensamiento irónico en el que visualizó a un _Parsithel_ celoso de compartir el mismo espacio, le robó una sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Creo que esto confirma el artículo de Rita Skeeter -se atrevió a decir mientras los aurores se miraban por un momento.- Todo lo que dijo es cierto, ¿verdad? -fingió un escalofrío.- Incluso lo de Voldemort... -levantó una mirada horrorizada de niño patético. 

Su padrino se agachó al mismo nivel que él. 

-¿Quieres discutirlo? -preguntó cuando lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. 

Harry le siguió corriente y se dejó llevar hacia el adulto, aún cuando su razón le gritaba que aquello le causaría incomodidad y problemas. 

La sensación de seguridad y calidez lo cogió por sorpresa. Especialmente cuando mansamente dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino. 

Recordó amargamente que Tom sólo lo había abrazado tres veces en su vida: Después de la lección sobre el veneno de Nagini (aunque esa no contaba porque estaba más inconsciente que consciente), su primera introducción al Círculo (y la espectacular victoria sobre Malfoy), y tras el "Incidente Invisible" (en el cual no dijo una sola palabra y se limitó a sostenerlo simplemente). 

Sus recuerdos se tiñeron de tristeza al pensar que era muy probable que no lo planeara hacer más. 

Devolviendo el abrazo, se dio cuenta que no le molestaría volverse adicto a ellos, y que Nagini no lo hacía igual. Por lo que decidió saborear hasta el último segundo la sensación reconfortante, imaginándose que era Tom o su madre quienes se la proporcionaban. 

Luego de varios minutos de hermoso silencio, Black le recordó que tenían una lección que comenzar, por lo que Harry salió recalcitrantemente de su mundo imaginario para regresar al real. 

-Me preguntaba si... -vaciló ante la mirada de los adultos- ¿podríamos practicar con la _Imperius_? -Sirius alzo una de sus cejas- Es que Moody ha dicho que el martes nos hará una prueba, y... 

-Aseguró completa humillación bajo su poder -asintió el licántropo, mostrando sus conocimientos de la personalidad del hombre.- Creo que es una idea genial, Harry. 

¡Perfecto! Ya tenía forma de entrenar su verdadera conveniencia bajo esa imperdonable. 

-No lo sé... -dijo su compañero dudoso.- No estoy seguro que sea buena idea... 

-Mira, _Padfoot_, -comenzó Harry. Estaba frustrado que el hombre siempre quisiera arruinarle los planes- tú mismo lo has dicho, es una guerra. Y según varios de los libros que he leído, así como mis pesadillas, -añadió en susurro- esta es una de las maldiciones más utilizadas. Por lo tanto, es mejor aprender bajo una varita amiga, que cuando sea mi vida realmente el blanco. 

-El niño tiene razón... -otorgó Remus. 

¡Por supuesto que la tenía! Ahora si podían salir de su indecisión y lanzarle la maldita _Imperius_, por favor... 

-Ya leí toda la teoría al respecto -suplicó al ver al mago inseguro.- Y no planeo terminar este día sin dominar la técnica para bloquear su completo control. 

-Bastante ambicioso, ¿eh? -murmuró Sirius.- Considerando que son las cuatro de la tarde... -añadió sonriente. 

-Me hace recordar a ciertos Gryffindors en un particular proyecto que les tomó años conseguir... -tono burlón del licántropo. 

-¿Qué proyecto? 

-Te lo contaré otro día -prometió su padrino. 

*** 

No, se dijo. No iba a molestar al _Profesor Snape_. 

Al menos en un par de días. 

No deseaba tener otra conversación con Dumbledore sobre su conducta en clase, después de todo. Sin mencionar que si Harry empezaba la jugada, Severus la respondería, y luego él se vería demasiado tentado a hacerlo quedar mal con algún dato que supuestamente debía ignorar. 

Pero el problema radicaba en que se hallaba aburrido. Podía hacer esta poción con los ojos cerrados. 

Irónico que le costara más trabajo fingir no saberla a realizarla como decenas de veces lo había hecho en el laboratorio de su casa. 

Su antídoto se hallaba a un ingrediente de estar completo, y aún faltaba media hora para terminar la clase. Hermione, por supuesto, había acabado su cocción hace ya varios minutos atrás y ahora se encontraba leyendo las siguientes lecciones del libro de Pociones. 

Miró de reojo el caldero de Vincent Crabbe. 

Afortunadamente (hasta cierto punto), la lección de ese día era en parejas designadas por el mismo Severus. La calificación seguiría siendo personal, sin embargo, estaban dispuestos en grupos de dos por cada mesa. Gracias a esto, Harry se distraía enumerando todas las fallas que cometía su compañero Slytherin, sin contar la sonrisa sádica que traía a sus labios el alto riesgo de combustibilidad que la poción adquiría con cada ingrediente mal preparado que el otro echaba. 

La parte negra del asunto era el peligro que sufría de estar compartiendo la misma estación de trabajo con el inepto a su costado. Además de los distintos comentarios insulsos que le había dirigido durante toda la clase y los golpes _sutiles_ que le había propinado en tres ocasiones. 

La única razón por la que Harry no respondía, era la misma causa que lo sumergía en aburrimiento. Había prometido mantener un perfil bajo con Severus por esa semana. 

-¡Weasley! -vociferó el _death eater_- ¡El antídoto a este particular veneno debe ser de color azul marino, no verde! 

-Pero profesor, es azul marino... 

-¡Cinco puntos menos por contradecir a un profesor! Lo veo verde, y como _verde_ será calificado. 

Y es que nadie le había informado al acusador que era daltónico. 

Dirigió una sonrisa de compensación para Ron, quien tenía sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo que ejercía para evitar responder. Varios Slytherins soltaron risitas a la escena, sobretodo mini-Lucius, que mostraba gran burla desde su lugar con la chica Parvati Patil. 

-Si yo fuera ustedes prestaría más atención en clase, -advirtió Snape fríamente- porque la siguiente sesión probaremos que tan efectivos son sus antídotos. 

No sólo los Gryffindors temblaron ante la amenaza, varios de los Slytherins regresaron la atención a sus pociones, semblantes preocupados. 

Los _death eaters_ eran conocidos por utilizar algunas armas envenenadas, y aunque una simple receta como la que practicaban no era suficiente para evitar los efectos, sin duda era un comienzo. 

Echó el último ingrediente que le faltaba, siendo cuidadoso de alejar su caldero del de Crabbe. 

No permitiría que le malograra el día añadiendo otro problema más con Severus. 

-¿Qué haces, Potter? -preguntó un confundido Crabbe. 

-Oh, nada -respondió indiferente.- Tan sólo me aseguro que no desintegres mi herramienta de trabajo, tu proyecto no se ve correcto, después de todo. 

Quien decía que el marrón se encontraba entre la gama de los azules y verdes, estaba ciego, efectivamente. 

-¿Ah sí? -el muchacho procesó sus palabras- Al menos no soy un triste huérfano. 

Juntó sus labios para evitar mencionar lo estúpida de la respuesta, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. 

-Huérfano o no, al menos mis padres me concibieron completo. Tengo un cerebro. Eso es mucho más de lo que llegaron a darte a ti. 

Al parecer, las neuronas del Slytherin no lograron pensar una respuesta oral que pudiera defenderlo, por lo que Harry tuvo que esquivar el puñetazo saltando hacia a un lado, permitiendo a Crabbe sostenerse de la mesa para evitar caer. 

Idiota. 

-¡Potter! -gritó el carcelero- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! Si va a ocasionar peleas, rogaría que lo hiciera _fuera_ de mi salón de clase. 

Se mordió el labio, regresando a embotellar la poción. 

Él que no deseaba ocasionar problemas, y el otro estúpido que se metía en su camino. 

Miró de reojo a Crabbe. En esos momentos estaba compartiendo una expresión complacida con mini-Lucius, que sonreía burlonamente. 

_Inocencia, que estupidez._

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso mientras limpiaba la mitad de su mesa, dejó caer tres colmillos de serpiente en el brebaje, ahora azul, de su _compañero_, convirtiendo el antídoto en su opuesto. 

Agradecería a Tom por las lecciones. 

A ver cómo se las arreglaba el inepto Slytherin con el veneno azul marino. 

*** 

-¡Harry! 

Levantó la mirada de su plato, los gemelos se acercaban a la mesa Gryffindor desde la entrada. Cada uno poseía una sonrisa cómplice y sus ojos brillaban en anticipación. 

-Gred y Feorge, que gusto verlos hoy -siguió la corriente. 

-Nuestro buen amigo Harry -comentó uno de los hermanos al arrimar a Ron a un lado para sentarse a su derecha. 

-Nuestro _gran_ amigo Harry -guiñó el ojo el otro mientras tomaba asiento a su izquierda. 

¿Y ahora en qué pensaban involucrarlo? 

-De ninguna manera convenceré a Sirius de protegerlos si han cometido asesinato -regresó su atención a la cena, una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-¿Asesinato? 

-¿Nosotros? 

-Aún no hemos llegado a planear algo tan drástico contra los slytherins... 

-...Pero la idea no está nada mal -bromeó uno de los pelirrojos. 

Al frente suyo, Hermione frunció el ceño en prospecto de las travesuras que restarían puntos a la Casa. 

Tosió en su mano. 

Dudaba que los gemelos tuvieran las agallas para matar a otro ser humano. 

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, caballeros? -decidió ser directo, planeaba acostarse temprano para estructurar la clase con Alastor el día siguiente. 

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometiste? -susurró secretamente un Weasley.- Sobre tus serpientes y... la oportunidad de conocerlas, Harry. Pensábamos si podrías prestárnoslas para... ah... un encuentro inesperado con algunos compañeros de nuestra serpentina Casa... 

Alzó una ceja. 

-No sé si eso será posible, Fred... -respondió en voz alta. 

-George -corrigió el otro. 

-Lo que sea -dijo indiferente.- No están domesticadas... y ciertamente no obedecen todos mis comandos... 

Sobretodo porque había prometido no hablarles en _parseltongue_ a amenaza de estrangulamiento. 

-Pero Ron dijo que podías acariciarlas sin que te hagan daño -colaboró, ahora sí, Fred. 

-Sí, pero Ron no te dijo que son venenosas, ¿o si? Que yo sea un loco suicida es otra cosa -sonrió cínicamente. 

-Las mascotas de un mago establecen un lazo especial con su dueño -ofreció Hermione, deduciendo de qué trataba la conversación.- No es de sorprender que esas serpientes sean mansas con Harry, es su amo, después de todo. 

-¿Preferirían que hablara _parseltongue_ y les dé instrucciones para que siguieran todos los comandos? -bromeó ante la decepción de los gemelos. 

-¡Aún así, nos encantaría conocerlas! -exclamó Fred, negando rendirse.- Quiero ver cómo son las famosas serpientes esas... 

-Si quieres conocerlas, no tengo problemas. 

Pero no estaba dispuesto a tenerlas correteando libres por el castillo. Podrían morder a un alumno y causarle aún _más_ problemas de los que ya tenía. Quizás si pudiera hablar con ellas... el asunto sería diferente. 

-Por cierto, Harry... -comentó Ron, botando a su hermano del camino- ¿Viste el anuncio en la Sala Común? ¡Ya hay fecha para la primera clase de vuelo! Me muero por ver la cara de los Slytherins cuando vean tu escoba... Malfoy irá corriendo a las faldas de su papi para que le deje traer la suya. 

Oh, que dulzura. 

Se unió a la sonrisa traviesa de Ron. 

Se divertiría a las expensas de cierto hijito de papá... 

*** 

-Entonces... ¿No duele? 

-Para nada... -aseguró Ron- Pero la vergüenza es otra cosa... 

-Aún no puedo creer que te hiciera bailar cancan, Ron -susurró Terry. 

Sin prestar atención a lo que comentaban sus compañeros, Harry observaba distanciado el comportamiento de Moody. 

El antiguo auror poseía dominio sobre las pocas Artes Oscuras que se sabía, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que habría hecho un buen aliado para su padre. Lástima que pareciera no ser experto en el tema. Tenía cierta cualidad calculadora y fría, despiadada hasta cierto punto. Sus acciones parecían declarar abiertamente: "El fin justifica los medios", famosa frase Slytherin, y su forma de expresarse ciertamente lo respaldaba. La mirada complacida y el brillo sádico en sus ojos, delataban que estaba disfrutando mucho de este _ejercicio_. 

Harry se cruzó de brazos, pegando su mirada al techo. La habitación estaba inundada de las ondas excitantes que producía el uso concentrado de cualquier maldición poderosa, y él estaba comenzando a reaccionar a la energía expuesta. 

Respiró profundamente. 

Adrenalina corría por sus venas, lo que dificultaba la lucha contra sus impulsos de agresividad que la magia le infundía. 

-¿Harry? 

Moody estaba llamando por orden de lista, comenzando desde abajo. Del grupo de los cinco, incluyendo al amigo de Terry; Stephen Cornfoot, él era el siguiente luego del intento de Ron. 

-Dime Terry. 

-¿Tu padrino dijo algo que pudieras compartir con nosotros? 

Bajó la mirada del techo y la fijó en sus compañeros. 

-¿Qué quieres saber? -tono más duro que el normal- Es una lucha de voluntades. Si tu mente es más fuerte que la de tu captor, o al menos da una batalla considerable, tienes más posibilidades de romper el lazo psíquico que te controla. Cuestiones físicas no poseen relevancia. Ni edades, sexo, discapacidad, nada. Si alguien vence al Profesor Moody en su propio juego, no quiere decir que sea un mago más poderoso que él, tan sólo implica que la mente del sujeto en cuestión, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que lo manipulen -intentó justificar su futuro éxito.- Ahora, ¿quieres un consejo? Te daré uno: No importa qué tan feliz te sientas. Intenta pensar que mientras te encuentras en ese paraíso, el _death eater_ allá afuera puede estar obligándote a matar a tus propios padres, beber de su sangre y comerte sus órganos vitales. Y tú tienes control nulo sobre la situación. 

-Demasiado gráfico -murmuró Hermione.- Aunque se aprecia la nota. 

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente. 

-¿Gráfico? -preguntó, viendo a un alumno actuar como gorila- Deberías ver lo que realmente hacen los _death eaters_... 

Cerró los ojos. 

Se le estaban escapando las cosas de la mano. No debió responder tan bruscamente. La sinceridad no sería apreciada, se recordó. 

Sólo son niños. Niños ingenuos, inocentes y estúpidos. 

La posibilidad que uno de ellos venciera a la _Imperius_ en su primer intento era muy remota. Mientras no entendieran el sentido del peligro en sí, no aprenderían con ahínco las lecciones básicas. 

-¿Y cómo sabrías _eso_ tú? -desconfió Stephen. 

-Sr. Potter, acérquese al centro del salón, si fuera tan amable -ordenó Moody con una sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento. 

Sádico. 

-Mi turno -declaró Harry, despegándose de la pared y soltando sus brazos a los lados, ignorando por completo al otro Ravenclaw. 

Respirando nuevamente, hizo lo que el miembro de la Orden ordenó, aprovechando para bajar la mirada al suelo. 

Si no le permitía una vista directa a sus iris, quizás podría fingir unos segundos de más... 

-_Imperio_. 

Se relajó. No había de qué preocuparse, todo estaba bien. Perfectamente como debía estar. Él se hallaba feliz, flotando en una niebla cálida que olía débilmente a pie de manzana. 

_Ponte en cuatro patas y ladra como perro._

Se escuchó a sí mismo suspirar. 

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? 

No quería humillarse. La idea era repugnante, y sin embargo... Había una justa razón por la que debía hacerlo. 

Que no se acordara ahora, era otra cosa. 

_Gatea por el suelo._

¿Por qué? 

No recordaba cuál era el motivo, pero no debía de valer la pena tal indignación. 

Aunque... Tom... 

_¡Ladra y arrástrate por el piso!_. 

Su padre estaba relacionado a esto. 

¿Quería que lo hiciera? 

Pero... ésta no era la voz de Tom. Además, sabía que la maldición no tendría efecto en él. Así que, ¿quién era? 

Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza pensar bajo esas condiciones. 

Bah. No podía ser tan grave, ¿o si? 

Cortó el poder del conjuro sobre sí. 

Parpadeó. 

Maldita sea. 

-Interesante... -murmuró el hombre a su derecha.- Veo que Remus no estaba exagerando cuando comentó sobre... Hmmm... 

Barrió con la mirada la habitación. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos, así como la mayoría de los demás estudiantes. Romper una _imperius_ no era una faena ligera. La mayoría de los adultos no lo lograba ni bajo meses de entrenamiento. 

Ocultó una mueca amarga de los ojos de Alastor. 

La clase continuó según las propias predicciones de Harry (y quizás sí tenía habilidades para leer el futuro). 

No mejoró en absoluto. 

Moody, al ver que no podría humillarlo bajo la maldición, optó por hacerlo relatar su experiencia y aquello que le permitió sobrepasar su poder. Todo esto, después de una impuesta ronda de aplausos. 

*** 

Tenía tantas cosas que reflexionar. 

Y tan poco tiempo. 

Por el momento, había logrado convencer a sus compañeros que necesitaba estar a 

solas. Razón por la que se hallaba vagando por los pasadizos de Hogwarts mientras ellos investigaban sobre el proyecto de Transfiguración que había que entregar la próxima semana. 

Hermione le prometió sacar algunos libros para él, ya que Harry no tendría tiempo de ir a la biblioteca ese día. 

La primera reunión con Sybill Trelawney y Alastor Moody fue... extraña. 

Para empezar, le tomó media hora encontrar el camino correcto a la torre de adivinación, incluyendo una intrusión del asqueroso poltergeist llamado Peeves y el oportuno rescate del Barón Sanguinario, quien le ahorró deshacerse del bromista en este plano. 

Cuando llegó, nuevas presentaciones se hicieron, y Harry descubrió que todo lo que se decía de Trelawney no era una exageración. 

La mujer le preguntó sus datos personales para llenar una carta astral, y le leyó el aura (algo sobre oscura, y que la muerte estaba a sus espaldas). Buuu... Oh, si. Moody ni se inmutó ante la declaración de su colega, al parecer era algo usual en su comportamiento (y esto, Harry agradecía). 

El ex-auror por el contrario, se mantuvo sentado en su sillón durante la hora de interrogación de la oráculo. No mencionó palabra alguna. Cosa realmente inquietante. Salvo al final, cuando requirió que trajera a sus serpientes el siguiente miércoles, además de pedirle permiso para que se quedaran con él un par de días. 

El niño no tenía la menor idea de para qué las querría, no era como si hubiera otro _parselmouth_ en las inmediaciones... pero aceptó. 

Sin nada más de interés ni de importancia, Harry fue a reportar a su padre. Tom asintió y advirtió constante guardia. 

Sobretodo con cierto _portkey_... 

Levantó la cadena y expuso el medallón de plata a la luz. 

Resultaba que no era un simple _portkey_... No. Era un transporte de ambos sentidos. Es decir, Black también podía usarlo para encontrarlo a él en cualquier momento. En cualquier, cualquier... momento. Ni siquiera las barreras de Hogwarts ponían resistencia a la magia. 

Lo que lo llevó a pensar que quizás los aurores no sólo le ocultaban este tipo de secretos, sino muchos otros. 

El mapa era uno de ellos. Tenía que conseguirlo. 

Ahora, con respecto a cierto proyecto mencionado... Tendría que buscar la manera de sacarles la información lo más pronto posible... pero esa semana no. 

Había luna llena. 

Y así como el licántropo estaría ocupado, Tom requería de su ayuda en cierta misión que deseaba supervisar. 

Al menos aún le era útil. 

*** 

El aire fresco azotaba contra su cabello. 

Harry sonrió. 

Las miradas de envidia eran incómodas, sí. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba del pequeño Draco, era un dulce placer verlo frustrado. Creyó detectar un "Mi padre oirá de esto", pero no podía asegurarlo. 

Subió un par de metros más en su Nimbus 2000. 

Sonrió añoradamente. 

Deseaba dispararse hacia el cielo y permitir al razonamiento evaporarse de su mente... mas dudaba que la Profesora Hooch le diera un permiso como ese. Suficiente con haberles dejado "vuelo libre" esparcidos por el campo de quidditch para que se familiarizaran con la sensación que producía el dejar el suelo. 

Quizás pudiera escabullirse algún amanecer o en la madrugada. De verdad que volar le ayudaba a liberar tensión. Y al diablo con el puntaje de las Casas. 

Sonriendo, observó a Ron de reojo. El pelirrojo se las arreglaba muy bien con la escoba. Aunque la sostenía demasiado erguido. Pero al menos se estaba divirtiendo. 

Hermione por otro lado... No había logrado despegarse de más de dos metros del suelo y algo le decía que era por el temor a la estabilidad de su vehículo. Quizás si la convencía que no había peligro alguno... 

Se acercó a su amiga. 

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó. 

Aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa forzada. 

-E-estoy bien, Harry. 

Alzó una ceja. 

-¿En serio? -sonrió secretamente. 

Su amiga lo miró indignada, probablemente pensando qué irritante era el muchacho en esos momentos. 

-Bueno, no estoy bien. ¡La maldita escoba tiene una mente propia! 

Y como para enfatizar lo dicho, el objeto en cuestión vibró violentamente. Hermione ahogó un grito de pánico, mientras abrazaba desesperada el manubrio. 

-Estás demasiado tensa -advirtió en tono serio.- Jamás lograrás dominar el vuelo si no te relajas y evitas pensar que caerás. 

-Pe-pero... 

Harry tomó el manubrio de la escoba de Hermione, estabilizándolo firmemente. 

-Mírame Hermione -ordenó.- Deja de tener fatídicos pensamientos y mírame. 

La muchacha lentamente alzó sus ojos, relajando su postura al encontrarse con la mirada calmada y segura de Harry. 

-Ahora, -asintió complacido de ser escuchado- quiero que sueltes tus dedos de la madera. Sin argumentos -interrumpió las palabras de la muchacha.- Tan pronto como tu mente se dé cuenta que no estás en peligro, y deje de emitir caóticos impulsos, verás que el vuelo responderá naturalmente a tus movimientos. 

Después de quince minutos de trabajo mental, ambos Gryffindors se hallaban a unos diez metros del suelo. Harry orgulloso de sus esfuerzos, y Hermione jadeante pero más tranquila. 

Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. 

-No soy tan sádico como para decirte que mires abajo, pero... -señaló el suelo. 

Un escalofrío nervioso recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, impulsos casi obligándola a regresar a su conducta anterior. Fue el pensamiento que Harry estaba ahí para protegerla lo que la detuvo. 

El niño se tomó unos segundos para buscar a Ron con la mirada. Estaba disfrutando del recreo en su escoba, jugando a las carreras con Dean y Seamus, olvidando completamente la existencia de sus otros amigos. Al parecer ya estaba venciendo la desconfianza hacia los otros dos Gryffindors. 

Volvió a sonreír. 

El fin de semana estaba probando ser educativo, efectivamente. 

De repente, sus instintos lo obligaron a hacerse a un lado. 

Draco pasó volando a toda velocidad por su costado. Justo entre él y Hermione. 

El rápido movimiento la sobresaltó tanto, que perdió el balance de su vehículo. Una expresión de completo terror en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que sin el contacto con la escoba, se encontraba cayendo hacia el vacío. 

Reprimiendo una poderosa maldición en dirección a Malfoy Jr., Harry se apresuró a rescatar a Hermione, vagamente recordándose no utilizar hechizos que se supone no conocía. 

Viró en picada la punta de su escoba, obligándose a acelerar al máximo para alcanzar su objetivo. 

Afortunadamente, la Profesora Hooch atendió rápidamente los gritos. Harry no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo mucho tiempo en aguantar el peso de Hermione, a quien tenía agarrada de un brazo, gracias al conjuro levitador que se utilizó. 

Segundos después, una Hermione pálida, un Harry sin aliento, un Draco arrepentido (o al menos eso hacía creer) y una Hooch severa, estaban rodeados por todos los estudiantes de la clase. Algunos más curiosos que otros. Otros más indignados que los demás. 

Los Gryffindors estaban enojados con el comportamiento del Slytherin, considerando el peligro que la estúpida broma había traído. Más de uno amenazaba a la casa contigua por el apoyo que mostraban a su compañero, mini-Lucius. 

Harry se sentó en el pasto, ojos cerrados. 

Problemas y más problemas. 

Parecía no ser capaz de librarse de ellos sin importar que tanto intente. 

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? 

Un suspiro cansado. 

-Perfectamente, Ron. Deja ya de preguntar. 

-¿Estás segura? -molestó Harry. 

Estaban de camino a la enfermería. 

La Profesora Hooch asignó detención a Draco y amenazó con suspenderlo de Hogwarts si un incidente como éste sucedía nuevamente. Luego ordenó a Harry y Hermione acudir a la Sra. Pompfrey. Necesitaba asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Quizás asignarles una poción tranquilizante, también. 

Ron se ofreció a acompañarlos y Hooch aceptó agradecida. La clase debía continuar, después de todo. 

-¡¿Pueden dejarme los dos en paz?! -exclamó irritada.- Jamás volveré a subirme a una escoba, pero fuera de eso estoy P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A-M-E-N-T-E. 

-Ten cuidado Harry, o quien acabará curando huesos rotos serás tú... 

Con pasos frustrados, la muchacha se les adelantó en el camino, deseosa de dejar los comentarios lejos de su alcance. 

Harry rió superficialmente. 

_Quien tendrá que cuidarse será otro... _

*** 

-Tenemos cuentas que arreglar, Malfoy. 

El trío Slytherin detuvo sus pasos. 

Regresaban de la enfermería. La clase ya había terminado y se les había recomendado regresar a su Sala Común. 

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, decidió Harry. Pues se encontraron con cierto _death eater_ jr., con quien él ansiaba hablar. 

-Harry, mejor no le hagas caso -insistió Hermione. 

Draco dio media vuelta. 

-¿Te sientes más segura con los pies en el suelo, _mudblood_? 

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! -reaccionó Ron. 

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del Malfoy. 

Harry entornó los ojos. Diferentes formas de tortura despertaban su imaginación, y en todas, cierto rubio era el blanco. 

-Te juro que pagaras caro la afrenta -amenazó él fríamente. 

-Oh... ¿Harry Potter, me está amenazando? -tono burlón- ¡Qué miedo! Mira cómo tiemblo... -fingió exagerados escalofríos. 

Sacó su varita. 

Draco fue por la suya, también. 

Hermione murmuraba que se detuviera, pero no prestó atención. 

Habían ciertas cosas que no se podían pasar, y Draco Malfoy ya había agotado su cuota de paciencia ese día. El Slytherin necesitaba una lección. Requería que le hiciesen saber quién era mejor. 

Y que él era superior. 

El rubio alzó una ceja frente a su acción. 

-No creo que seas tan idiota para pelear en pleno pasadizo, Potter. 

-¿Le tienes miedo? -no perdió la oportunidad Ron. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! -rostro indignado- Pero si tanto quieres demostrar tu estupidez... -dijo pensativo.- Hoy. Medianoche. Salón de los Trofeos. Goyle será mi segundo. 

-Y yo seré el suyo -el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente. 

Sonriendo misteriosamente, Draco se perdió en la distancia. 

*** 

"Olvídenlo. Van a perder puntos para la Casa" 

Argumentó Hermione. 

"Quizás tengas razón..." 

Harry no era estúpido. Él conocía perfectamente la mentalidad tramposa de los Malfoy, y sabía que el muchacho lo vendería antes de responder el desafío de frente. 

"¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿No pensarás dejar ganar al Slytherin?!" 

Además, si Ron se encontraba presente, no podría utilizar la mayoría de su repertorio... El cual era su intención. 

"Se llama retirada estratégica." 

Mintió Harry. 

Y la discusión continuó por otra hora... 

Hasta que finalmente, pudo escapar de la Sala Común con la excusa de mandar correo a su padrino. 

"Quizás él pueda hacer algo al respecto..." 

Ninguno se opuso. 

Correo o no, Harry no había nacido ayer. Escondido entre las sombras del territorio Slytherin, esperaba el momento indicado en que cierto rubio hiciera su aparición. 

Media hora antes del toque de queda, Draco Malfoy salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Una expresión triunfal en su rostro. 

Harry sonrió. 

Sí. Padre e hijo eran exactamente iguales. 

-Interesante -salió de su escondite, cortando el paso del mini-Lucius.- ¿Y yo pensé que nuestro duelo era a las doce? -tono sarcástico. 

-¿Qué haces espiándome? 

Harry se cruzó de brazos, ladeando un poco su cabeza en actitud burlona. 

-¿Espiándote? Uy... -rió- Qué malo que soy, ¿verdad? ¿O alguien que se proponía delatar a su oponente es peor? 

El Slytherin palideció. 

-No sé de que estás hablando, Potter -fingió ignorancia. 

-Por supuesto que lo sabes -dejó el humor de lado, una expresión fría deslizándose a su rostro.- Pensabas ocasionarnos problemas. Vendernos a Filch, probablemente. Y reírte de nuestra ingenuidad. 

Soltó sus brazos, sacando su varita a la vista. 

Aquí no, se recordó. La entrada a la Casa Slytherin era un lugar poco secreto. 

Se acercó sin temor al rubio, una nueva sonrisa despiadada en su rostro. La misma que utilizaba con los traidores de su padre. 

Lástima que a este pajarito no podía matar... 

Draco tenía una expresión de pánico, el gran sentimiento de desesperación lo tenía paralizado. 

A tres pasos de distancia _eso_ lo golpeó. 

El intoxicante y dulce aroma de las Artes Oscuras. La energía. La tentación. La adrenalina respondió inmediatamente, embriagándolo en la maravillosa sensación de poder. 

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar sucumbir a la Magia. 

El aura de Malfoy emanaba fuertes vibraciones. 

Pero tan pronto como lo sintió, desapareció. 

Harry parpadeó confuso. 

Dos segundos de exposición le bastaron y él ya estaba dispuesto a hacer con esta marioneta lo que quisiera. La corriente energética aún no se desvanecía de su sangre, sugiriéndole tomar la inocente vida del muchacho en esos momentos. 

-¡_Obliviate_! ¡_Stupefy_! -gruñó frustrado. 

Y corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, huyó del lugar. 

* * *

Nota: Ianua Ilico itinera (Puerta de teletransportacion). 


	25. De Quidditch y Paternidades

JRowling es la que gana dinero con el 5to libro, mientras los demas mortales intentan tan solo imitar un rayo de inspiracion... 

**Agradecimientos**: Respuestas cortas, tiempo escaso. Posiblemente haya respondido mas de una vez a aquellas personas que me han dejado mas de un review... No he tenido tiempo de constatar nombres... Primera parte respondido por mi enamorado. Por favor, ténganle paciencia!! Lo que sea que dice, no lo tomen a mal... (tiene un retorcido sentido del humor).  


_ Tan solo un par de cosillas, mi linda y preciosa enamorada se tomo la libertad de decidir, pasando sobre mi voluntad T_T, que por esta vez iba ser yo el que responda los reviews de sus fans... Asi que hacer de tripas corazon, y aguantar mi "peculiar" punto de vista. Ella respondera aclaraciones sobre la trama. Halagos, criticas, redundancias, comentarios, y demás cosas las responderé yo. Y como es de costumbre, si no decean que no vuelva este servidor, o sea yo, por estas paginas, pues hagan escuchar su voz y quéjense.... claro, previo envió de 1 dólar gringo a la escritora. Que creen? Que esto es por amor a la expresión cultural? Sin dólar, no hay voto. Ah.. se me olvidaba... aun no leo el fic, asi que deduzcan que tanto se de las aventuras de Harry y amigos....  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**  
Hola también, kilométrico? A la mierda!! Tu que si tienes tiempo para escribir.... Bueno, a todos nos pasa lo del bloqueo mental, pero es algo pasajero, una buena forma de desatorar neuronas es fumando. El cigarro hace que el cerebro se te oxigene mas rápido, o si no también el chocolate, por eso siempre la gente para los exámenes o se la pasan fumando o comiendo cosas con azúcar (chocolates, caramelos de limón, brownes). No tengo pruebas de que seas la mujer mas despistada del mundo, pero pienso que todas las mujeres de por si ya son despistadas, debe ser cosa de genes no?.... pero bueno, solo es la humilde opinión de este servidor machista (piedras a mi!!!)  
Bueno, el trato que Karen (o Kandra o como se haga llamar aquí) le quiso dar Harry en su historia era ya algo definido. Quería que su Harry fuera bastante confuso, quería pervertirlo y hacerlo un poco cruel, pero que a pesar de todo aun brillara por su humanidad. Simplemente metió al Harry de Rowling a una especie de orfanatorió-correccional-manicomió, y luego le brindo una segunda oportunidad. **(kandra: ah?? Se nota que no lees el fic, aunque te lo he comentado millones de veces... incluso el final ¬¬)** Um... hablando de peleas.. Karen y yo hemos peleado por cosas mas triviales que un chocolate, pero así es el amor.  
Acostúmbrate a los giros de 180 grados en esta historia, a Karen le encanta esa clase de cosas... cocinarle el cerebro al lector... y bueno, siempre anda puliendo ideas con todas sus colaboradoras, y me parece excelente.  
Respuestas sobre la trama de la historia, no las puedo dar por 2 motivos:  
1)Por que no se que tiene planeado para el fic.  
2)Por que no leo el fic, asi que ni conjeturas puedo hacer.  
Pero tengo entendido que Karen si le va a dar un buen uso a la Chamber of the Secrets, e incluso si va al Basilic, pero eso me lo comento el año pasado... no se si seguira en pie con la idea...  
Creo que Karen si se canso un poquito de los reviews tamaño King Size, por algo me vez aqui, pero el hecho es que le encantan los reviews... le suben la autoestima en proporciones gigantescas. Supongo que lo malo es después es responderles a tus lectores, sobre todo por que a ella le gusta responder en proporción a como le han escrito... y como quiere tomarse un buen merecido descanso en el asunto de los replys, pues tendrán que aguantarme unos capítulos mas, sorry.  
Todo el mundo alguna vez la a jodido al momento de escribir... quizás tengan la dicha de no ver mis horrendos errores ortográficos, ya que la señorita escritora se auto nombro editora también..... **(kandra: Ja ja. He pasado 2 horas respondiendo reviews, ya no edito nada!! Que vean tus horrores ortograficos XD)** pero aun queda el beneficio de la duda... y no a la censura!!!  
No te preocupes.. que si alguien pone un review mas grande que los tuyos Karen va a ser la primera que ponga el grito en el cielo.  
Adiós.   
PD: sigues poniendo reviews, a Karen le encantan, lastima que el creador me privo de esa habilidad...   
**Melyza Watson A.**  
Gracias de parte del equipo creativo (ósea Karen, su podrida mente y este servidor que hace la ardua y dura labor de mascota / pelotita antiestrés / basurero / saco para golpear de la autora.... las desventajas de tener enamorada....) que le vida a la historia, adios y suerte. **Luna**  
Leer es una joda, así que te entiendo en el lado de la demora. Pero tu tributo en formal de review sacia el egocentrismo de mi amada, así que gracias.   
Bueno... Tom Riddle, ahhh... como odio ese nombre.... no por que sea hincha acérrimo del bien, pero es que ya me tienen hasta los hue... sos con el bendito Tom Riddle... Que es cute, que es lindo, que es precioso.... ya se que a Karen le gusta hacerlo malévolo y atractivo a la vez... es un villano con sutileza... ahh.. pero la verdad no me soprenderia ver la pagina de alguna secta de mujeres dispuestas a dar su virginidad al lindo de Lord Voldemorth. Pero bueno, yo de que me quejo? Si vivo obsesionado con mi linda Rei.... **(kandra: La de Evangelion, señores... No saben todos los comentarios que tambien he sufrido...)** y que?   
Chaval? Hace mucho que no leía esa palabra.... um.... recuerdos del icq... Y la esencia de Harry es ser un sufrido, si no carecería de gracia la trama. Acaso la historia de un niño feliz y alegre vende? **(kandra: Muy, muy cierto ::asiente::)** Harry terminara apreciando a Remus y a Sirius, de seguro.... aunque seria mejor si los mata, y luego en su locura va a la Casa Blanca, entra a la habitación del dueño del mundo (no tengo por que decirles quien es el dueño del mundo, creo que es bastante obvio que me refiero al vaquero / cowboy favorito del mundo a.k.a. Bush)   
Pesadillas.... um... bueno... con un poco de ingenio puedes hacer algo muy interesante. Y si mas recuerdo, el primer sueño salió de mi mente, claro que Karen lo aliviano bastante... ya te darás una idea de cómo iba a ser originalmente, recuerdo que para inspirarme empecé a mirar fotos del holocausto. **(kandra: No le crean... su unica aportación fue darme una descripción de la sangre mientra jugaba "Devil May Cry" jajajaja!)**  
Creo que el asunto de la frecuencia con que el fic se actualizara ya esta definido. Cuando se complete un capitulo sustancioso y moderadamente poblado, tendrán episodio de estreno ese dia... todo depende de que tan seca este la creatividad.   
Da gusto saber que gente de la madre patria disfruta de los fics sudacas. Nos vemos igualmente. Adiós.   
Ahh... tu presidente es un hijo de puta. Y TELEFONICA tambien.   
**Arwen**  
Hola su majestad elfica (aun sigues condenada a vagar sola por la eternidad luego de la muerte de tu amado Aragorn?), yo estoy jodido, pero gracias por preguntar. Bueno... yo no dejo review de una historia de Karen desde el año pasado... La próxima si puedes deja mas reviews, hay que alimentar el ego de la escritora pues. Y si te da flojera manda dinero y ya.   
Adiós, un beso también.   
**Kousei Mydell**  
Cuando no Harry creyéndose James Bond, si pues... es que el niño cree que el solo puede contra el mundo... y si no los mata pues debe ser por que primero los quiere hacer sufrir mas... y como que la matanza por estos días no tiene mucha popularidad, si no dale una mirada a las noticias en Irak.... **(kandra: Se dan cuenta de para cuando eran estos reviews?? UFFFF... para el capi 23)**  
Sugerencias, bienvenidas, cualquier idea es escuchada, desde la teoría de conexión entre los Death Eaters con Alkaeda (se escribe asi?), hasta que si el próximo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras será Bin Laden.... um... como seria el hechizo para el Ántrax?   
**Ianthe**  
Um... este es un vip... asi que debo saber controlas mi lengua....   
Hola que tal? Gracias por el review!!!! (Que cinico, ni la conozco y yo todo amable... mejor sigo escuchando soad...)   
Pues así son las hormonas, y como las de Harry son mágicas peor, y seguramente Voldemord de seguro ya lo sabe, y lo arreglara con un par de Cruciatus, a.k.a. "amor de padre".   
Como yo aun ni he leído el fic no se de que manera activo Lupin... me imagino que lo habra lamido, o le habrá echado una flatulencia encima, imaginas como seria las cosas si el mapa tuviera que activarse así?   
Creo haber oído alguna vez a Karen mencionar algo de la Cámara, y del Basilisco creo... pero definitivamente Harry podrá ser impulsivo y un necio como una mula, pero dudo que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para cagarla sacando a pasear al basilisco por los pasillos de Howards... aunque... no se... estaría de puta madre ver como medio mundo cae muerto ante la mirada del animalito... Y no creo que la cámara de los secretos sea lo suficientemente divertida para recluirse dentro cuando quieres escapar del mundo... no se... si tuviera un Home Teather con PS2, Game Cube y un XBOX, hasta yo mato al basilisco para quedarme enviciado el resto de mi vida.   
A ver... bla bla bla bla bla bla (por siaca estoy leyendo lo que has escrito para saber con cual de mis porquerías te voy a responder)... Ah..... ? Um..... amor ayúdame.. no se de que rayos habla tu amiga... Pues no se que decir... tu idea esta bastante enredada, pero supongo que es valida. Voces, visiones... la misma mierda, a menos que seas sordo o ciego. Cuadro clínico? Que le paso esta vez al "niño que no se murió"? La madre sobre Harry, y Voldemoth por atrás? Ahhh? Orgía mágica? Como es la versión oficial de la muerte de James y Lili? "Harry, tu papa era marine y murió en Irak?" "Tu mama fue una de las personas que saltaron de las Twin Towers el 11 de septiembre?" "Ambos fueron raptados por alienígenas de mente superior, con propósitos experimentales" (se imaginan un gris con su túnica de Howards? Solo que en vez de varita tendría una pistola de rayos "mágicos", y no usaría escoba, si no un mini-ovni, por algo son superiores.... lo que me lleva a una duda... que sabe el viejito barbon, a.k.a. Dumbledore o mezcla genetica de Gandalf, Merlín y Papa Noel; sobre los atentados del 11 de septiembre? Acaso Bin Laden es un mago? Y si era un Deatheater? Y si Voldemorth controlaba con un Windwarden - Leviosa los aviones? Y que sabe Dumbeldore como buen sabelotodo hijo de puta que recién suelta la verdad cuando ya media escuela esta muerta o petrificada, sobre el accidente de Roswell? Acaso el Area 51 era un campo de quidish? O sea que el supuesto ovni era una Budjjer?)... ya me sali del tema como de costumbre...   
La verdad esta creíble, pero no lo se, allá Karen si se anima a usar tu teoría sobre el origen de la desviación sexual de Harry.   
Adios niña V.I.P.   
**Teri**  
Ah... por que nadie usa su nombre real? Ahhh!!! Es que es el ciberespacio, donde el anonimato es como tu carta de presentación.   
Ahhh!!! Tu eras la chica aquella de la cual Karen no queria mas reviews..... Era broma...   
Bueno, no me puedes culparme por tratar de intentarlo amor.   
Yo leo 304 reviews... um, me pregunto, ¿como sera el correo de Rowling?   
Tu eres la beta? A xuxa... eres la famosa Aspy... ahhh....   
Jajaja, pues si, hay gente estúpida que en su egocentrismo alucina que es buen critico... Una vez de niño, le arranque una pluma a una gallina, o era a un picaflor? El hecho es que el anima chillo bastante, y bueno, agarre la pluma, la sumergí en tinta china, y trate de escribir... los resultados no fueron nada buenos... pero tenia como 7 años... no se... locura de niño, no se por que se me antojo escribir con una maldita pluma.   
Ya cálmate, soo perro! (jajajaja, por que la ciber gente tiene complejo de animal?... BROMA, BROMA, BROMA.... de mal gusto, pero broma).   
AHH!!! Trio?!!! Bueno, mientras sea yo con 2 damas, no hay problem... Espero que tu trio no tenga nada que ver con algún amanerado... ajj... me da ganas de vomitar...   
Bueno Aspy, o Teri, o cualquiera que sea tu nombre real (al menos que este en un dialecto impronunciable), cuídate, haces buena labor como Beta.   
Chao.   
**Vanesa**  
Gracias por las flores. Pues lo de Harry es bastante bizarro, su padre adoptivo mato a sus padres biológicos, su seudo madre es una serpiente mágica (felizmente que no lo amamanto, te hubieras imaginado eso? Ajjj) Como sea, pues no se que mas puedo decirte, al perecer tu si le agarraste el hilo a la historia.   
No seas exagerada, no haz escrito nada, comparando con los otros reviews claro esta. Pero no te preocupes, que ahora el que se pasara respondiendo reviews seré yo... así que dale con confianza.   
Adios.   
**Crazy - Chan**  
Jajajajaja!!! (me rio de mi idea de cómo seria la cara de Harry diciendo "Yo no fui")   
No se que decir de tu idea para la excusa de Harry, pero es bienvenida, mejor dicho, cualquier idea, sugerencia, critica, comentario, o lo que sea, son bienvenidos.   
Por que a Gary Oldman? Que hizo? Me encanto su papel como policía corrupto e hijo de puta en The Professional (con Natalie Portman como "lolita", y Jean Reno); pero lo que mas me dio risa fue cuando hizo de malo en The Fifth Element (jajajajaja!!!!)   
A bueno... Sirius y Remus deben morir por abandonar a Harry.... um... seria de puta madre que Harry los matara.   
Jajaja.... creo que ya se demoro por mi culpa en actualizar el fic... es que leer a todos ustedes es un poco joda, y a veces no amanezco con las ganas de responderles los reviews...   
Adiós  
**Pavarti**  
Hello Pavarti  
No eres la única persona que se queja de su conexión... Gracias por los halagos. Y si tienes razón, las cosas que se amasan con tiempo, resultan mejor, claro, que a veces a Karen se le bloquean las ideas.   
Mas teorías... um... que tal si Harry no se... que tal si the chossen one... no eso es Matrix, ahh.. si el anillo lo poseyó.... no no ... eso es LoTR.... um el lado oscuro de la fuerza lo sedujo?   
Harry a veces me hace recordar a mi por lo descuidado que es... ahh!!! Y por que hay gente a la que le agrada, pero aun hay más personas que lo quiere ver muerto. Y como dice el dicho la cabra siempre tira para el monte, así que tarde o temprano lo niño bueno se le va salir… por eso no me sorprende que le este haciendo "ojitos" a los aurores. Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer Harry con la joda de Nagini es convertirla en una correa (cinturón), o una cartera, o un par de botas… que se joda por rastrera.   
Ah!!!? Harry un Hufflepuff? Ahhh?? Que fic tan fumado… no se… no se me hace la idea de ver a Potter dentro de la casa de la comadreja (mas bien parece una rata). No se, por lo poco que se de los Hufflepuff, se que son tranquilos y no matan ni una mosca, y eso nada que ver con Harry. Y un fic sobre el en esta casa… no se… simplemente no seria el Harry que todos conocemos… seria un homónimo.   
Um… Vold o el lobo sarnoso? How knows? **(kandra: Creo que es who knows...)** Solo Karen… creo. En mi humilde opinión creo que deberían pelear hasta la muerte, y el ganador finalmente se quede con la patria potestad, jejejeje, claro que finalmente Harry acabaria matando a su tutor como consecuencia de su desequilibrio mental.   
Y bueno, como dije antes creo, si quieren algo rápido, esperen algo mediocre. Si quieren algo bueno, pues aguántense y tengan paciencia.   
Adios.   
**Joyce Granger**  
Gracias por la flores. Cuando no las personas queriendo hundir a Draco… Que les ha hecho el tipo este? Bueno, a mi realmente me da igual, es mas, creo que en los libros debería torturar mas a Harry. Gracias por la idea, seguramente Karen la tomara en cuenta, o como de costumbre se encargara de ver algo malo y la desechara.   
Besos también, donde mas te agraden.   
**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl**  
Pues no te sientas culpable por no leer los capítulos seguidos… yo aun ni llego al 5 creo… y eso que los leí como en junio, **(kandra: Del año pasado...)** y ya ni me acuerdo de que trataba la historia… pero algún día, no muy lejano, eso espero, empezaré de nuevo… y bueno, ya seguramente en mi lecho de muerte se me antojara terminar de leerlo.   
No es que sean una joda los reviews "Hola me encanta tu fic, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mi triste vida, sigue siendo como eres, te adoro, te amo y te idolatro". Lo que pasa es que por su contenido tan, como decirlo, vació, no te dan las ganas suficientes para responder. Es solo un… un hola y adiós… Creo que mas que sea de deberían de tomar la molestia de ser un poco mas creativos.   
Ahhh??!!! Cual código? Ando mas perdido que Adán en el día de la madre…  
A no se… como ya dije, Harry debería darle un uso mas lucrativo a Nagini… cuanto darían por unas botas hechas con piel de serpiente mágica?   
Adiós, Abrasusos y Besusos?   
**Kate**  
Bueno, como dije antes, si quieren algo bueno, aguántense. Yo no se nada de la historia, así que dejare que Karen se encargue de responder sobre la trama.   
Besos también.   
_

**vicu_malfoy**: Si lo descubren, me vas a dar muchos problemas... Aun no... todo tiene que ser a su tiempo, porque si me complico la trama ahorita, tendere a abandonar la historia... Gracias por tus animos ^^  
**Naiko**: Bueno, el tiempo apremia... y a veces estas online y a veces no. Pero creo que ahora ultimo la que tiene problemas para conectarse soy yo, no? T_T Si, bueno... estudios... ::sigh::   
**Kitiara de Astaroth**: Dudo que merezcan la pena la espera, pero que otra les queda? ^^;;; Iba, no tengo tiempo. Ya hice el de TR, no tengo server ¬¬ (resulta que el que iba a usar, decidio que ya no tiene espacio libre... cuando teóricamente me falta muuucho para acabar mi cuota, pero como es gratis, no puedo quejarme). XD Si, se que puede recordarte a Raist, pero sabes quien te recordara mas a Raist?? Si de casualidad estas leyendo mi otro fic Formula Perfecta, te daras cuenta que Salazar Slytherin tiene mucho parecido en cuanto a las habilidades de Raist... ^^;; Y err... fueron atributos inconscientes, fue Fujur la que me hizo la analogía y cai en cuenta que si, tenia mucha verdad ^^;; XDDDD Dibujar hombres sin ropa me es MUY difícil!! (aunque ya puedo dibujarlos con ropa ^^U)   
**bunny1986**: Gracias por tu sugerencia. Aunque no estoy muy pronta a darle veritaserum a Harry... Veras, Dumbledore tiene escrupulos en este fic. Eso seria ir en contra de sus principios... **Kitiara**: Gracias por la sugerencia ^^ Ya veremos cuando se entera el colegio... Personalmente, preferiria que se enteraran espectacularmente del parsel XD Y si Harry habla con sus serpientes, Nagini se lo va a comer vivo XD  
**Lucy**: Yo no doy muestras de viveza hace muuuucho tiempo. XD Si, bueno, yo tambien supe que Harry tendría problemas en el futuro por culpa de Snape, pero el niño aun asi, se nego a hacerme caso ¬¬ A veces pienso que los personajes me controlan, tu no? No es que Hermione no haya notado nada, sino que no lo comenta... Entonces esperemos que no lo descubran =S   
**Selene**: ^^U Espera a ver esta actualizacion, te apuesto a que pensabas que habia abandonado la historia? No tengo espacio en el servidor para mi pagina de TR T_T Asi que esta en standby, por ahora... ::ARG::   
**Shirlyn**: Gracias por tus palabras ^^ Jajaja. Ya quisiera mostrar el lado oscuro de Harry, pero luego me meto en callejones sin salida... Harry no ha tenido tiempo para ir a buscar la camara de los secretos (y francamente, aun no lo ha pensado). XD No, en este fic, Harry no es la reencarnación de Slytherin ^^;; Sip, si he leido Dark Blood! Y la autora aun no actualiza T_T Ya quiero ver a Harry ir a buscar a su papi, snif! Y eso de estar reuniendo seguidores... jajaja!!! Falta de tiempo, no puedo responder correos ni nada >_ **RaChEl LeStRaNgE**: Gracias por la sugerencia ^^  
**Nekocha**: Ay, me retuerzo de dolor de solo imaginar que errores secuenciales encontraras en este capi... arg. ¬¬ ARG. MALDITO PORQUÉ!!!  
**Misao**: Gracias por la sugerencia.  
**bunny1986**: ^^;; Lamento hacerlo sufrir, pero irónicamente, me gusta :P  
**Nachoman**: Sobre Nagini, no se menciono mucho de ella en OotP, a menos que cuentes... pero no se dice explícitamente. Lei los dos primeros capis de tu fic, creo. No me acuerdo, fue hace tanto tiempo (ups, se que me demore con el capi...). Y no creo que haya sido abuso de mas, sino es que en tu fic, Harry y su gemela ya estaban acostumbradas al abuso, y eso cuenta de mucho para la disposición mental y psicológica de una persona. No es que me queje de tus criticas, pero tampoco es para que busques hasta el mas minimo detalle. Personalmente, no es que me haya molestado, pero personas cercanas a mi, si les incomodo tu review. No la critica, sino la forma de expresarla... hasta el mas minimo detalle. (Deberias haber leido la nota que te escribio mi enamorado ^^U). Mil disculpas, pero para mi "agudo" y "grave" siempre los confundo y al final no se como son cada cual ^^U Jajaja... ay, y como flojera me da, no reviso. Yo creo que si se puede omitir sujetos, siempre y cuando haya una verdadera razon para ello. Lo que no estas teniendo en cuenta, es que a mi me encanta confundir al lector. A veces no quiero dejar en claro quien esta hablando sino hasta el final. "Enfriandose con mayor emocion" fue intencional ^^ Es conflictiva, lo se, pero estamos hablando de Snape, sabes? Aquel que no suele sentir emociones porque siempre calcula absolutamente todo lo que experimenta... Y "Alarma roja", no me parece tan tragico. Creo que se puede estirar mucho el lenguaje de tal manera que no te encierres en un marco de referencia y siempre utilices lo mismo. Seamus ya no esta tan malo ahora, verdad? ^^;; Tienes razon con la formación del trio. Pero Harry se aferra mucho a sus amistades, y Ron a aquello conocido (y por ende, considerado "confiable") de entre todas las personas con lealtades dudosas por la guerra. Hermione, bueno, ella... si te das cuenta, es la que mas amigos tiene fuera del trio... XD Sin comentarios con las "delicias" del trio ::risas:: Es que NO he leido los libros en español, y eso lo deje bien en claro en el primer capi. Para mi una pluma como tu lo llamas, aquí en Peru se dice "lapicero" (pluma es usado muy poco), por lo que, cuando dije "pluma", me referia exactamente a la de aves. Hasta ahora no tengo la menor idea de que es "anticlímax", care to enlighten me?  
**KATE**: Era NO y SI, en ese orden, Kate. Me imaginaba que hay gente que lee otros reviews ^^;; Y la verdad es que respondiendo estos, suelto mucha información. Aun no le dan el mapa a Harry. ^^;; Total? Quieren que Voldie salga y que los aurores tambien? Eso es difícil!!  
** Estela Lhuderl-Hirl**: Cree una lista de yahoo para avisar actualizaciones de fics. Sobretodo por DOP, quizas te convenga entrar para que no te pierdas la historia ^^;; El link esta en mi profile. XD Nagini es demasiado posesiva... la pobre reptil ^^;;   
**Joyce Granger**: Gracias, y bienvenida ^^ Espero que te siga gustando la historia, no sabes el empeño que le pongo, aun cuando le pierdo un poco el interes...  
**Parvati**: Jajaja, te comprendo con la ventana del review, te comprendo demasiado bien. Me alegro que te gusten mis fics ^^ (casi por ustedes es mas que nada continuo con esta historia). Errr... sin comentarios con la espera de capis... Gracias por la excusa. XD Aunque no creas, hay gente que quiere a los aurores... ^^;; Me estan amenazando para que no los mate (mientras otras me amenazan para que Harry se quede con Tom...) Voldie tampoco quiso dejar ir a Hogwarts a Harry, pero... Si Harry acababa en Hufflepuff? XD Ahí creo que si terminaba matando a alguien por la fustracion... No voy a decir quien gana ^^;; Es el final!!   
**Myung Black**: Gracias por tu sugerencia... Y en cuanto a Sirius y Remus... prometo intentar no dañarlos mucho en ::ESTE:: fic. No prometo nada mas =P  
**vanesa**: Gracias por tu opinión, y tienes mucha razon ^^ Sobretodo en la parte de buscar amor materno en Gryffindor e intentar relacionarse con todo lo que se pueda de sus padres biológicos... Aunque aun esta rechazando a los aurores, no se por que... ^^;; Y tambien a su padre... Ah, Harry debe decidir un verdadero bando cuando se le presenten ambas elecciones...  
**Teri**: ^^UU Yo solo decia por si... errr... no me pegues!! T_T MAMA!!!!! ::kandra sale huyendo:: En fin, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre tu trabajo como beta, mas bien disculpame por mandar este capi sin mayores arreglos, ando apurada, y los howlers... ademas, de que quiero avanzar de una vez y terminar la historia (a menos que consideres que ya estoy por abandonarla...) ::risas:: No te preocupes por los errores ^^ Es ficción, después de todo :P XDDD Si, bueno, casi nadie dijo nada sobre el "trio" eh? XD   
**Ianthe**: Je. Voldie no diria nada, excepto una palabra "crucio" XD Aunque por otro lado, estaria feliz que Harry regresara a el, no crees? Con lo de CoS aun no se como sacarla a flote en la historia, pero tiene que salir, porque veras... ::murmura incoherencias:: Me agrada tu explicación, no me acuerdo si la utilice, la utilice? (no me acuerdo en absoluto... arg, hay que leer mis fics nuevamente ¬¬ He perdido algo de memoria...) Gracias T_T  
**Kousei Mydell**: Sabes que a mi tambien me sorprende que no haya ventilado su frustracion con alguno de sus compañeros? ^^U Pobre Harry... Necesita vacaciones y tan solo han pasado 2 semanas!! Gracias por la sugerencia, de todas formas ^.^  
**Arwen**: Gracias, y sabes que me hacen sentir culpable? Sobretodo cuando dicen "Espero que el siguiente no tarde..." Snif!  
**Luna**: Gracias Luna, lamento la tardanza, tambien. XDDD Tom es precioso, estoy de acuerdo. Incluso cuando es sadico y malo XD Pobre Harry, en definitivamente. Creo que tendre que escribir un AU en donde Harry sea un persona mas. Uno del monton. Apuesto a que a el le gustaria eso... ;) Jajaja. Por ahí me han dicho que Harry es un malagradecido con todos salvo con Tom, Nagi y Demy... ^^U Creo que lo malinterpretan al muchacho (esto lo digo Edward) por si quieres leer mis comentarios al respecto. Y si, sus sueños son raros (mas que nada porque son incoherentes, como son los sueños en realidad). Gracias por la lectura ^^  
**Melyza Watson A.**: Gracias ^^ Espero que te siga gustando.  
**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**: Eso de falta de inspiracion... ambas estamos igual, sabes? Sip, me dio un gran desinteres por la historia (tengo que recuperarla no se como). Y la dirección era hispafics.net ^^UU Si, bueno, nunca sabes lo deliciosos que son esos chocolates XD Err... y Harry esta cambiando, pobre de el. Aunque dudo que el fic lo pueda llevar hasta donde quiero, ARG. No tengo la habilidad, snif. Y si, la contraseña es distinta porque cada uno de los creadores del mapa tenia una clave de acceso diferente... y mas original, creo yo ^^;; Y no lo tomes literal, no es que Remus tuviera una novia, sino que lo estaban molestando con eso =P (ya los conoces...) Aun no le han dado el mapa. No digo si la profe de Estudios Muggles llego a decir algo o no... (yo realmente, no tengo la menor idea ^^U) Jajajaja. Arthur de maestro fue algo gracioso.... estaba jugando con la idea de hacer que un death eater de clases, pero ya muy trillado, creo ^^U Ademas, esta el efecto humor aquí... (Aspy me ayudo mucho, incluso me mate de risa leyendo el dialogo que me paso XD) Y el tono curioso a la historia fue intencional, de otro modo se vuelve demasiado pesada ^^;; Gracias por la excusa, como viste, al final decidi poner la mia porque la hile con hechos que vienen a futuro ^^U (aunque tuve que crear muchas cosas en la historia para que encajase...) Creo que Aspy se va a molestar conmigo por postear este capi sin su segunda supervisión, pero ando algo apurada... Zaos es extraña, dejame decirte. Hay dias que lo veo demasiado quejumbroso y en ese aspecto egocéntrico en donde el mundo solo es el... y hay dias en que veo que comprende a Harry mucho mas de lo que Saz le da credito. Como dije, ES extraño. Es un personaje que aun ando descubriendo... Veremos que sucede con sus amigos, porque se supone que en algun punto de la historia se tienen que enterar... jajaja... pero sera casi al final (por no decir EL final XD). La camara, jejeje. Ya veras... No te preocupes por la longitud de tus reviews, escuchar/leer conjeturas, opiniones, criticas, pensamientos, comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que uno hace es gratificante, no lo crees? Y sobre el premio a quien escribe mas... ah, creo que hay competencia, habria que revisar por palabras XD No te preocupes por escribir asi, yo tambien escribo asi cuando ando apurada y no reviso mis palabras (como en las respuestas a los reviews, por ejemplo). Gracias por tus palabras ^.^  
**Cris**: Auch! La clase con el padre de Ron?! Hace un montón de tiempo que escribi eso (kandra esta recien cayendo en cuenta cuanto dejo DOP de lado...) O.O HORROR!! No digo nada sobre el final =P Aunque esta de por si dicho que Harry tiene capacidades algo extra-sensoriales en lo que a tener visiones se refiere... (cosa que aun no saco a relucir por culpa de Trelawney... quizas el siguiente capi se note). Jejeje. Hermione, eh? No tengo planes especificos para ella, pero Harry es un niño muy inteligente y le esta mostrando del lado neutral la magia... Ron ha sufrido la vida en plena guerra. A diferencia de los libros, aquí ha vivido con el constante terror. Cada dia se levanta preguntándose si le llegara una carta diciéndole algo sobre su padre... o su madre... o ambos... o sus hermanos... Pobre de el, realmente. Creo que la mayoria de la población es asi, solo que se nota mas de Ron, porque el es el unico amigo cercano de Harry. Los demas son muggleborns y por tanto, no conocen el terror, realmente. Y no, Sirius no le ha dado el mapa a Harry... aun. Cuando llegue la accion, Cris, sera casi el final del fic... Ya quiero llegar a ella...  
**Misao**: ^^  
** Arien_Lomé**: Gracias por las gentiles palabras ^^ Y no tienes la menor idea de cuantos callejones sin salida me lleva la maldita musa... Claro, luego ella se va de vacaciones y me deja todo el alboroto para que tropiece con ello, ARG! Es malévola, te digo! Malévola!!   
**Consuelo**: Quirrell no esta en Hogwarts según esta historia ^^;; Dumbledore presintió que tener a Moody como profesor seria mucho mejor que Quirrell, sobretodo por la guerra y todo eso. No he tenido tiempo para leer tu fic! Lo siento. Apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar, ni siquiera he podido leer/escribir fics como ya quisiera, ARG. Mandame un correo personal con tu dirección, de otra manera la perdere en los recovecos de mi memoria. Por cierto, NO es romance, verdad? ¬¬  
**Lucil**: No dudo que tus capis se tardan mas o.O Gracias por la sugerencia, me alegro que te siga gustando el fic. No tengo mucho tiempo T_T **mordred**: Gracias por la sugerencia. Y capis largos son un tremendo fastidio, te digo. Mis respetos para tu amiga... Es que se tienen que hilar tantas ideas, y correlacionarlas, que a veces pierdes algunas de ellas. No solo para la redacción, sino en la trama de la historia.  
**Daniela Lynx**: Gracias por la sugerencia. Y soy yo, o después de leer Artemis Fowl, me parece que este Harry se parece demasiado a la personalidad del otro niño? O.o  
**taty**: Ay, tienes toda la razon, no he mostrado a Hagrid para nada. Pero es que en este fic, el hombre-gigante no tiene relacion con Harry. No como la tiene en los libros. Como no lo conoce personalmente, puede que lo vea por el colegio, pero no le va a prestar atención... Gracias por la sugerencia. El duelo con Draco fue unilateral. Amistad?! Entre ellos dos? Debes recordar que Draco es el hijo de Lucius... una de las personas a las que Harry realmente no le simpatizan... Yo creo que no soy buena para escribir comedia, pero me alegro que te haya hecho reir (yo tambien tengo un sentido del humor retorcido, aunque no lo puedo volcar en lo que escribo). Wow. Mis felicidades por leer todo de un tiro, es muuuucho!  
**Luthien**: De nada ^^  
**LoBeZnO**: Gracias por la sugerencia ^.^ Espero que te siga gustando.  
**yo-ana**: No he tenido tiempo para leer tu fic, lo siento! T_T  
**susan**: Yo soy una chica mucho mas ocupada que tu ^^;; Mira lo mucho que me he demorado. Agradezco la dedicación del tiempo para leer el fic, pero mirale el lado positivo, no hay actualizaciones seguidas ^^;; Te deseo lo mejor en la medicina, entonces. Mucho animo!! No he visto fruits basket... y en cuanto al anime/manga, soy una super fan de CLAMP... ^.^  
**Susan**: Nope, no tengo nada mejor que hacer =P Y si no te gusta, para que lees? Sobretodo hasta el capi 24! O.o Eso es raro, chica andas mal de la cabeza... masoquista?  
**Kitiara**: T_T Porque mejor no me crucifican?! Ya se que me demore un montoooon de tiempo para poner este capi, pero no me hagan sentir mas culpable, snif!! El stupefy es un hechizo que han traducido, lee mi nota mas abajo.  
**Renialt**: Gracias ^^  
**Joyce Granger**: ^^;;; ::kandra se enconde bajo una piedra:: Si, se que me he demorado, lo siento!!! Chile fue grandioso, ademas, pude conocer a dos amigas que tenia por internet. Y me diverti ^.^ (aunque nos hallamos perdido millones de veces por Vitacura, Providencia, etc... alquilamos un carro y terminábamos dando vueltas por las mismas calles... ¬¬)  
**Mirelle Hapelflower**: Me allegro que te guste mi forma de escribir ^.^ Intento que no se encuentre tan mala, tambien... Aunque hay dias que... ::sigh:: Si no te agrada mucho la idea de un dark!Harry y que sea hijo de voldie, no tengo la menor idea de porque has seguido leyendo ^^;; (aunque me intento engañar diciendo que la historia te ha cautivado...) Gracias por los animos ^^ Espero que te siga agradando.  
**Shirlyn**: Mi musa se ha muerto. Harry no ha pensando en entrar a la camara aun, el pensamiento no ha cruzado su cabeza. Gracias por tu interes en DOP y el FP ^^  
**Caroline_R**: Sabes que tu me reclamas al sadico!Harry y hay gente que quiere ver mas al niño dulce? ^^;; Bueno, ojala pudiera poner mas al sadico!Harry... *sigh* Es un trabajo difícil de hacer sin que lo descubran, sabes? ._.  
**Yo-ana**: Hay algunas opciones cuando subes la historia. En "character 1" y en "character 2" modificas para que aparezca bajo esos personajes.  
**MyStYc dEaTh EaTeR**: Lee la nota abajo para saber el asunto del Stupefy y Desmaius. Sobre tu teoria, es algo MUY interesante. No lo habia considerado asi hasta este momento. Hmm... Aunque supongo que podria tener cierta parte del aura de Harry, no seria suficiente, puesto que su aura se mezclaria con la del "portador" y al final como que le indicaria a Sirius y Remus que hay algo que esta llendo terriblemente mal... Gracias por compartir tus teorias, me encanta leerlas ^^  
**Bloody Mary (Arabella**: Sobre la mirada de Sirius... pues... que crees que la causa? Algo escondido si es, pero que cosa? Asi que perteneces al grupo de los blancos, eh? ^^;; *kandra empieza a ver por donde puede huir, pues ella pertenece a los dark...* El teletransportador, tengo que darle un uso en uno de estos capis >_ **KATE**: Pues creeme, a mi SI se me hace largo con todas las hojas >_ **bynny1986**: Harry lanza los hechizos ^^ Y no te puedo responder el resto ^^;;;  
**kathy**: Yo tambien quisiera ver las caras de todos cuando Harry se proclame hijo de Tom T_T Una escenita dark? Con Harry? XD Vere como le hago para poder mostrar sus poderes… Hm…   
**Karolyna Silver**: Como dije, para cuando llegues aca, los ultimos capitulos son los que realmente son largos. Lo del parsel y por que Harry puede hablarlo, pues... creo que lo explique en una de las notas de los capis, no? Err... aunque creo que tambien te mande un correo. Sobre la parte emotiva del 3er capi con Tom y como te sentiste identificada con el, ESA era mi intención! ^-^ Que te identificaras con Voldemort, aunque sea por un par de segundos, jajaja. Me alegro que haya logrado mi cometido ^^ El Parsithel es un artefacto creado por Salazar Slytherin que tiene muchas características (creo que me hice lios para explicarlo en un solo capi). De todas maneras, lo casi unico que debes saber es que 1) Nagini sale a traves de el. 2) Es un lazo psíquico con el otro "fin" de la cadena. 3) Te permite transportarte a dondequiera que este la otra persona (si es que la "pareja" esta en uso, claro). Capi 4: Es interesante ver como has determinado la verdadera naturaleza de Nana!Nagini mucho antes que Voldemort hiciera la conexión explicita en el fic ^^ Tienes mucha razon, Nagini se ha tomado el papel de madre para con Harry, y es una madre muy sobreprotectora y celosa... Sobre la pesadilla, queria que pensaras que fuera Tom y no James ^.- Me encanta confundir... Y ya entiendes lo traumado que es nuestro niño XD Creo que Lucius necesitaba mas clases sobre la cultura muggle XD Mira que soltar esas ideitas... Y sobre la idea de la pregunta del sexo... pues, has de tener en cuenta que Tom penso que era uno de esos momentos "De donde vienen los bebes, papi?" XD Y jajaja... te doy la razon con lo de asunto de ser hombre y pensar en sexo XD No te preocupes, tomate tu propio ritmo para leer, no te obligo ^^;;  
**franga**: Veremos al final con quien se queda ^^ A mi me fascinan los dark!Harry, aunque no estoy segura si este Harry califica como oscuro. Ron? Hmm... veremos. Malfoy? ^^;; Lee.  
**Luadica**: Gracias ^^;;;  
**Aspy**: ::sigh:: He tenido falta de inspiracion, verdad? ._. Gracias por el apoyo moral. FP? Ah? Err... sabes que no eres la unica que esta relacionando DOP con FP? Mi musa se le dio por confundir DOP con FP y a causa de eso metio una escenita ^^;;;  
**Edward**: En realidad, tu idea es MUY diferente a la mia... (si te das cuenta, Harry NO es amigo de Draco, ni esta en Slytherin ^^;;) Mi respuesta a: 1) La hice confusa a propósito XD El punto era que quería que creyeras que era Tom, cuando resultaba ser James ^^;; Dio resultado, eh? ^.^ 2A) Sobre Pettigrew&Black... El cuerpo de Wormtail con la marca cambia todo el panorama (del mismo modo que Sirius no pudo enfrentarse a Peter al dia siguiente y no "asesino" a decenas de muggles frente a testigos). Por eso se le dio un juicio a Sirius, el cual demostró que era inocente. 2B) He aquí lo que mis queridas ayudantes en responder reviews opinan:  
(Fujur) "En defensa del pobre niño: tampoco es como si ese haya relacionado con mucha gente durante la época de su infancia en la que se desarrollan las habilidades sociales ._."  
(Ianthe) "Para él son amistades destinadas al fracaso. Porque no ha sido sincero con ellos. Y da por hecho que en cuanto se sepa su verdadero pasado..."  
Ahora yo: Tienes que tener en cuenta que Harry QUIERE tener amigos, pero al mismo tiempo... No QUIERE tenerlos. Es algo complicado de poner en palabras. Es como cuando tienes un vicio... Sabes que debes dejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedes. En este caso, Harry tiene temor de permitirles acercarse demasiado. No quiere ser vulnerable, no quiere que lo lastimen. El ser humano es muy complejo... Y no es que piense que sean "inferiores", es lo que Tom le ha enseñado a pensar de todos aquellos que osan oponérsele.  
3) Jajaja. Es el hecho que te he permitido ver sus momentos de vulnerabilidad... ^^;; El fic está contado del punto de vista de Tom (quien no se tiene miedo a sí mismo) y de Harry (quien perdió temor a su padre). Por cierto, tu opinión del Dark Lord bajará tras este capi XD. 4) Estoy de acuerdo. 5) ^^ Sirius es un gran hombre. Tom es un arrogante bastardo (Tom: Que dijiste?! ¬¬*) Y por cierto, agradezco que compartieras tu visión (menudo parrafito XD). 6) Te olvidas que Tom no solo busca matar a los de sangre impura, sino dominación mundial. Poder. Eso es lo que busca. Y eliminara a todos los que se le opongan, purebloods o no. 7) NO me disculpare por lo de los Dursleys... ^^;; (Ianthe: No era temor lo que le tenían... era odio). Y creo que estas siendo injusta con Harry... Si viniera el hijo de tu hermana, quien es huérfano por culpa de quien sabe que... No lo aceptarias bajo tu techo, acaso? Mantenerlo en tu casa solo por la herencia, es cruel... Lo mismo si no le vas a permitir recibir educación y lo maltrates terriblemente. De que puedes agregarme a tu msn... supongo que si.  
**Helen Annette**: Lo siento!!! Me alegro que te gusten mis historias T.T No sabes cuanto. Gracias por el apoyo y el recordatorio.  
**Malaki**: Siento la dejadez de mi parte, pero a veces la vida real se impone sobre las demas cosas. Los estudios me han tenido muy ocupada. FPerfecta es el siguiente fic que DEBO actualizar... Rayos, sin decir que aun no me pongo al dia con la lista Lubricus... ARG!!!  
**Prongs**: Gracias!! T.T Me conmueve el apoyo  
** Akasha-potter**: Gracias por los animos ^.^  
** Sashka**: Lamento la espera ._.  
** Nigriv**: Virginia T_T Lamento hacerme de rogar, pero la vida real, MATA! La siguiente semana comienzo "la buena vida"... o eso espero, quien sabe? Se supone que aun debo aprender a manejar... -_- 

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Quidditch y Paternidad_

Stupefy es un hechizo que se utiliza para dejar inconsciente a tu oponente. Lamento que no se haya entendido, al parecer lo "tradujeron" ::Arg::  
_Aspy  
Cierto, Stupefy no es un hechizo que aparezca en los libros en español, se me fue ese detalle, de hecho la equivalencia es: "Desmaius"_

Bueno, por otro lado, ya llego el 5to libro! ^.^  
Y no, para todos aquellos que se lo preguntan, DOP continuara siendo spoiler-free. Osea, no utilizare la información del 5to libro para nada en este fic. Creo que asi lo podran seguir leyendo aquellas personas que esperan la versión en español (y porque me parece mucho fastidio tener que alterar toda la trama... Ademas, es un AU...) 

Lamento haberme demorado DEMASIADO con este capi. La verdad es que ya lo he tenido escrito como hace 2 semanas (o al menos el beta), pero no lo he mandado porque faltaba revisarlo (como Aspy tan gentilmente me dijo =P) y porque no he tenido tiempo. Justo ahorita estoy en mi semana de examenes finales antes de las vacaciones, y si puedo darme un respiro para escribir es porque necesito liberarme de la tensión de las pruebas y toda la semana pasada de trabajos que tenia que entregar. 

Ademas, me dio un terrible BLOQUEO. Oh, bueno, quizas no un bloqueo per se... porque en realidad me dio una falta de inspiración grave. Tanto, que pense en quizas abandonar la historia... (no me tiren piedras!!), pero se que no podria hacer algo asi... Por lo que aquí me ven escribiendo. Si el capitulo no es interesante (creanme que aun no le encuentro algo intrigante...), culpen a mi falta de interes... Espero que pueda regresar mis energias y ganas por este fic... O sino, ustedes y yo vamos a sufrir... -_- 

Por otro lado, espero que el siguiente capi no se tarde demasiado (teóricamente va a ser un bonus y ya tengo al menos la tercera parte escrito). Pero quizas si me tarde... (conociéndome...) En todo caso, cree un grupo de yahoo para avisar de las actualizaciones de mis fics (y los de Fujur), sobretodo porque esta pequeña historia de aquí... La que me demoro un mes en escribir... ^^U (se supone que el 24 de junio cumplio un año el fic, sabian?! Asi como tambien mi año de escritora en ff.net ^^) 

~*~ 

_-¡__Obliviate_! ¡_Stupefy_! -gruñó frustrado. 

Y corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, huyó del lugar. 

Agitado, Harry entró corriendo a la Sala Común. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, al momento que recuperaba la respiración en el marco del retrato. 

Todavía con la adrenalina de las Artes Oscuras fluyendo por sus venas, se obligó a pensar racionalmente. Había entrado en pánico. La posibilidad de asesinar a Draco y ser pescado en el acto, todavía corría por su mente. Si sucumbía a sus bajos impulsos, no le sería de utilidad a Tom. Pues Dumbledore lo obligaría a huir de Hogwarts. Arrastraría su patético rostro al lado de su padre, quien no recibiría gentilmente el fracaso de una empresa de más de diez años de esfuerzo y trabajo. 

_Malfoys. Maldita sea toda la estirpe de esas ratas inmundas. _

-¿Harry? 

-¿Qué sucedió, amigo? 

Tomando un profundo respiro, Harry enderezó su postura para recibir las expresiones preocupadas de Ron y Hermione. La mayoría de los Gryffindors los miraban curiosos. Ocultando una expresión amargada, el muchacho se arrepintió de haber hecho tanto escándalo. 

No habría una siguiente vez, se juró. Ya había causado demasiado alboroto las dos primeras semanas de clase... No podía seguir actuando estúpidamente. 

_¿Qué es lo que diría Tom?_

-Un encuentro con Peeves -se excusó, limpiándose la frente. 

Había corrido directamente a la Torre Gryffindor desde su retirada en los calabozos. Sin detenerse, sin pausarse. Su caótico corazón era sólo una fracción del remolino de emociones y pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. Así que, francamente, no tenía humor para soportar preguntas estúpidas y comentarios burlones. 

Se separó de la pared y avanzó unos tentativos pasos, pasando entre sus amigos. 

-¿Tan grave fue? 

Volteó a mirar a la castaña. Su mirada delataba una intensa seriedad. 

-Sí. 

Ron le dio una palmadita en el hombro, exhortándolo a que se tranquilice. 

Obviamente, él no llegó a ver los iracundos ojos de su _amigo_. 

Asintiendo hacia un ente invisible, Harry obligó a mantenerse de espaldas. 

-Creo que me iré a acostar temprano, estoy muy cansado -dirigió sus ojos a Hermione.- Sugeriría que durmieras, también. El evento de la tarde aún debe pesar en tu memoria. 

Sin esperar la respuesta de la niña, se alejó hacia la entrada de su habitación, subiendo las escaleras. 

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y el silencio de las paredes calmaran su confusión interna, Harry suspiró. El cuerpo le temblaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se llevó una mano a la frente, delineando con sus dedos la cicatriz que le dio su padre. Una acción que no había hecho desde hacía varios años atrás, cuando aprendió a controlar el dolor que provenía de ella. 

Nagini había estado enviando gritos mudos a través del Parsithel, y la adrenalina (¡maldita adrenalina!) aún no dejaba de correr por sus venas. Sólo deseaba echarse a dormir y olvidarse de toda esta basura que corría por su cabeza. No había tenido una bonita semana, y agradecía que el día siguiente fuera sábado. 

Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que los aurores habían tenido igual de tiempo ajetreado, con la luna llena y el ataque a Azkaban... 

Creo que...> 

Poco más y se arrastró hacia su cama, piernas negándose a obedecer. 

No interesa qué creas -interrumpió Zaos.> 

Se desnudó apresuradamente, poniéndose el pijama lo más rápido posible. 

Yo sólo iba a comentar que...> 

Luego se sentó en el colchón, abrasándose las rodillas. 

...nuestro Amo se va a olvidar de alimentarnos.> 

Y con un giro de su varita, cerró firmemente las cortinas, conjurando una barrera de silencio alrededor de él. 

Duérmete, Saz.> 

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. 

Pero...> 

¡Que te duermas!> 

Otra le siguió. Y otra. Y otra... Pronto se hallaba llorando libremente, vulnerable y solo. El confort de Nagini por el Parsithel no fue suficiente, y Harry comenzaba a seriamente considerar el invocarla. 

Pero no. 

Tenía que ser fuerte. Demostrar que no dependía de nadie. Que ya no era un chiquillo protegido. 

Que todo lo vivido con Tom había valido la pena. 

Que no era una simple herramienta. 

Así que, respirando profundo para calmarse y dejar esa actitud de auto miseria, limpió sus lágrimas y escuchó a la pobre Saz quejarse. 

Algo que él no podía hacer. 

* 

Cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación, sus labios formando una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Sí... Tomarse un relajado descanso tenía sus cualidades curativas, en definitiva. 

Quien pensaba que un Dark Lord no podía tomarse una noche libre para un baño de burbujas, sin duda no lo había analizado detenidamente. Como pulcra persona que era, Voldemort tomaba la higiene personal como un asunto serio. Además, sus death eaters necesitaban descansar de vez en cuando. 

Ah... y librarlo de la estupidez diaria a la que se sometía todas las sesiones nocturnas. Sin falta, todas las condenadas noches, uno de los tarados lograba frustrarlo a más no poder... 

Había considerado tomarse unas vacaciones sobre los asuntos _triviales_ de dominación mundial, pero eso era imposible. Dejar a sus death eaters una semana sin supervisión y seguro encontraría con que Dumbledore había ganado provechoso terreno de la noche a la mañana. 

Relajó sus músculos en la bañera. 

Al menos habían logrado dividir la fuerza que se oponía a él. 

Ya controlaba Azkaban. 

La facción de los dementores estaba cansada de contentarse con tan poco. Aburridos de la misma prisión que ellos cuidaban, esperaban ser liberados de la podrida isla a un territorio más extenso. 

Necesitaban nuevas y jugosas víctimas. 

Eran suficientemente inteligentes para observar la gran oportunidad que les estaba ofreciendo Lord Voldemort... Un camino libre fuera de Azkaban, hacia un mundo incapaz de reconocerlos: el _muggle_. 

Y parte del mágico, también. Claro que habría que dejar en claro que a no todos los lugares del mundo mágico se les serían permitidos deambular sin control alguno. No habría diversión de mandar sobre humanos dementes e incapacitados para pensar. 

Ah, pero ese pequeño detalle del trato no era importante, después de todo... 

Sonrió maliciosamente. 

Soltó un siseo de placer ante los resultados positivos de la semana. En momentos como éstos, donde se sentía en paz y completamente relajado, Voldemort se daba tiempo para olvidar aquellas cosas que siempre aquejaban sus pensamientos preocupados. 

Como cierto huérfano, por ejemplo. 

Oh, y no se refería a Harry Potter exactamente. 

Pero entrar en más detalles sería hablar de él, y ciertamente Su Eminencia no deseaba rondar más en el tema. Nagini se lo recordaba en cada momento posible, la obsesiva serpiente. 

Y hablando de serpientes... ¿Dónde estaba esa reptil? No hace sino un momento salió disparada del baño, en dirección al dormitorio y de ahí hacia el corredor. Desde entonces, creyó oír maldiciones proferidas en _parseltongue_, incluyendo los gritos (o mejor dicho, alaridos) de cierta elfa doméstica. 

Ah, bueno. Al menos estaba divirtiéndose con Demy, eso era seguro. 

Cerrando los ojos, Voldemort ajustó la temperatura del agua y continuó disfrutando de su noche libre. 

Se preguntaba si su hijo haría una aparición. 

* 

El ambiente alegre y lleno de energía, le produjo una fuerte sensación de mareo. Obligándose a mantener una expresión que contrariaba a cómo se sentía realmente por dentro, Harry comió silenciosamente su desayuno. Rumores volaban a su derecha e izquierda, todos sobre el ataque a Malfoy. 

Bebió un sorbo de su vaso, atreviendo robarse unos segundos para observar al Mini-Lucius. 

El Slytherin tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando atento (hasta el punto del aburrimiento), su tenedor. A su lado, Goyle movía los labios, pero no pudo detectar qué era lo que le decía al rubio, cuyo semblante se ensombrecía con cada palabra. Finalmente dejando el tenedor en el plato, Draco alzó una furibunda mirada a su compañero, y las palabras que pronunció sí las llegó a comprender Harry. 

"No es tu asunto." 

Levantó una ceja en curiosidad. Puede que las palabras fueran dirigidas a Goyle, pero las tomó como si fueran para él. 

Sin duda, era _su_ asunto. 

No había dormido bien anoche, pensando en "¿Qué diablos fue esa aura de magia oscura?". Recordando y repasando el primer día que conoció a Draco, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ahí también detectó cierta poderosa aura, aunque no le había prestado demasiada atención. 

Creyó que había sido influencia de Lucius. 

Sin embargo, esto mostraba que no era así. ¿Quizás el niño también experimentaba con Artes Oscuras? Y si era así, ¿por qué no veía que el Slytherin bravuconee de sus conocimientos superiores a los demás? Lucius Malfoy lo hubiera hecho. 

-¿En realidad creen los rumores? -despegó la mirada del hijo de su rival, escuchando la inminente discusión de uno de sus compañeros.- ¡Draco es hijo de death eaters, por favor! 

-Aún no está comprobada la culpabilidad de su padre, Seamus -recordó gentilmente Hermione. 

-Sólo porque la maldita basura tiene demasiada experiencia en cubrir sus huellas. 

-Harry, aunque fuera verdad, no creo prudente culpar a alguien sino hasta saber todos los precedentes... 

-Aunque tengas razón, Hermione, no creo necesario que utilices palabras tan formales para una persona tan llena de _mierda_ -como para enfatizar más su completo irrespeto por el nombre Malfoy. 

Una mirada de decepción y disgusto fue lo que recibió. 

Ignoró la expresión frustrada y regresó a observar al niño rubio en la mesa Slytherin. 

-¡Ron! ¡Harry! Err... ¿Hermione? 

La mujer sólo respondió con una mirada fría. 

-Está molesta. Diferencias de opinión -susurró Harry, voz suficientemente baja para no ser escuchada al otro lado de la mesa. 

-Oh, okay... Buenos días para ti también -sonrió tímidamente a la castaña. 

-¿Has oído lo que se dice, Justin? -preguntó Dean, inseguro de querer continuar siendo presa de la concentrada mirada de Hermione. 

Con un "¡Hmpf! Necios", ella regresó su atención al libro abierto. Un grueso tomo sobre Astronomía. 

-Mejor cambiemos de tema... -intercedió Ron, quien ya se estaba hartando de las constantes discusiones públicas.- Es fin de semana, se supone que debemos relajarnos, no preocuparnos por un Malfoy. 

-Concuerdo contigo -dijeron al unísono Harry y Justin. 

Sintiéndose en camaradería, olvidó el asunto de Draco, su mente propuesta a divertirse ese segundo fin de semana en Hogwarts. 

-Por eso vine, -continuó el Hufflepuff- Dennis logró reservar un turno en el campo de quidditch. Tenemos dos horas antes del almuerzo y estamos reuniendo jugadores. Como yo no sé jugar mucho, y algunos de nuestros compañeros tampoco, hemos decidido hacer un partido mixto. Diferentes casas y diferentes habilidades. Sólo necesitamos llenar los equipos y conseguir un réferi imparcial -levantó un pergamino con el listado de los jugadores.- ¿Quién quiere jugar? Podríamos turnarnos si somos más jugadores de los necesarios... 

Se apuntaron en la lista: Ron cogió la posición de Guardián. Seamus, Golpeador. Harry, Buscador. Mientras Dean y Hermione (con su reciente pánico a la escoba) prefirieron ceder puestos a otros alumnos en Ravenclaw y... ah... 

-¡De ninguna manera pienso jugar _con_ o _contra_ Slytherin! -declaró el pelirrojo. 

-Pero no sería un equipo equitativo si sólo tenemos tres casas... 

-¡Slytherin no va a jugar limpio y no tengo la menor intención de pasar el fin de semana en la Enfermería! 

-Ron, cálmate -tranquilizó Harry.- Dime, Justin... ¿A quienes conoces de Slytherin? -preguntó con una sonrisa secreta. 

-A nadie, pero... 

-Tu amigo Dennis, ¿tiene relaciones con Slytherin? -continuó inquiriendo. 

Sus compañeros, detectando a dónde iba la conversación, dejaron de oponerse. Reemplazando expresiones disgustadas con sonrisas cómplices. 

Finalmente, Justin suspiró. 

-Tú ganas -negó la cabeza el Hufflepuff.- Slytherin no es una casa que tenga muchas amistades fuera de sí misma, ¿verdad? 

Los ojos de Harry ensombrecieron. 

-Los Slytherins siempre tienen una agenda propia. Jamás la comparten, a menos que consideren que la persona en cuestión posea las habilidades para convertirse en una útil herramienta. 

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupan tanto los Slytherins, Harry? -preguntó Ron. 

-Digamos que Sirius ha pasado _horas_ hablando sobre ellos... -imitó una expresión cansada, la cual logró hacer sonreir al pelirrojo. 

-Además, la guerra no ayuda. Es verdad que las personas desconfían de cualquier miembro de esta casa. Como si fuera una enfermedad, una peste que debe ser evadida a toda costa. No me sorprende que se hayan encerrado más en su propio círculo -colaboró Hermione. 

Círculos. 

Su padre se aislaba en sus propio Círculo. Se protegía con ellos. Se alimentaba. Desvivía. Informaba. Todo con, y por, ellos. Harry no podía imaginarse a Tom caminando por la calle tranquilamente en su propio cuerpo. Ojos escarlatas observando alerta y sin embargo, pasivo. Acompañándolo a comprar equipamiento para quidditch. Quizás escoger túnicas. Comer un helado. 

No. 

La manera de que Harry se tenía que acercar a Tom era por medio del Círculo de Sombras. Su padre estaba tan _motivado_ por sus propios ideales y sueños, que era imposible pedirle le dedicara menor tiempo a su... _trabajo_. 

Se preguntó si algún día tendría una vida normal con una familia casi-normal. 

Ocultó risas de amargura, imágenes cínicas de un Sirius Black deslizándose en su imaginación... 

* 

_No hagas sonido alguno.  
Escóndete bajo mis túnicas y sostente bien. ¡Pero no me ahorques!_

Sus letras advirtieron seriamente a la pequeña serpiente en su brazo, quien tomó unos segundos de su curiosa atención para leer lo escrito en el pergamino vacío. 

Ambos se extrañaban, y mientras podría haber evitado con lógicos argumentos el invocarla, las constantes sensaciones de preocupación por parte de la reptil lo volvían vulnerable, emotivo. Por lo que prefirió aprovechar la soledad del dormitorio Gryffindor para atender su llamado, a pesar de que su cerebro racional y analítico le decía: ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Te van a descubrir! 

Al menos le dio la misma apariencia que Saz, sólo por si acaso... 

No que eso lo salvara del todo. Al final sólo admitió su debilidad y su conciencia tuvo que contentarse con ello. 

Nagini asintió solemne, prometiendo hacer caso de todas las instrucciones de su Amo. Harry respiró aliviado, al menos no perdería tiempo hacerla entrar en razón. 

...Hasta que ella sonrió. Una sonrisa traviesa y pícara. 

Entornó los ojos. 

Casi podía escuchar en su cabeza: "Querido, ¿qué sucede? ¿No confías en mí?" 

Negando la cabeza en silencio, el niño regresó su mirada al pergamino en sus manos. Al ojo común, estaba lleno de garabatos ilegibles e infantiles. De esos que hacen los niños de cuatro años antes de aprender a escribir. Excepto que estos tenían cierto... estilo. Cierta... fragilidad. Cierta esencia que, de ser examinada analíticamente, cautivaba al lector. Quien intuía, si bien no entendía, un significado oculto tras esas elegantes curvilíneas. 

Era el alfabeto del _parseltongue_. Un abecedario diseñado por el propio Salazar Slytherin y que fue pasado de _parselmouth_ a _parselmouth_ a través de los años. Nagini se lo había enseñado a su padre con _mucha_ dificultad, señalando las palabras en algunos antiguos escritos de su Creador y siseando sus significados. Y él se lo había enseñado a Harry, quien aprendió mucho más rápido. Tom tenía manos que podían escribir las palabras, después de todo. 

_No te hagas la inocente, Nagi. Sabes que no estamos en un terreno seguro._

Escribió sobre el pergamino, indicando el dormitorio Gryffindor en el que se encontraban. 

Cualquiera de sus compañeros podría entrar y se preguntarían qué estaba haciendo Harry con Saz. 

_Ya podremos conversar más tarde. ¡Pero necesito que te apures!_

-¿Harry, ya estás listo? 

_¿Ves a lo que me refiero?_

-Ya voy, Ron -respondió en voz alta, contento de no haber escogido hacer un doble hechizo de silencio. Uno para Saz y Zaos, y otro para sus compañeros de afuera. 

Con una furiosa mirada a la puerta, la serpiente reptó por su brazo hasta esconderse bajo las túnicas. Harry reprimió un comentario ante la fría temperatura de su compañera, mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar sonido alguno. 

Cuando la pequeña figura de Nagini terminó de deslizarse, el muchacho revisó su apariencia. Las holgadas túnicas ocultaban el delicado y fino cuerpo de la serpiente, al igual que le daban elasticidad para jugar quidditch. 

Perfecto. 

Acercándose a la pecera de Saz y Zaos, Harry retiró la cubierta de tela. Sus dos mascotas lo miraban curiosas, era la primera vez que había ocultado algo. 

-Lo siento, Saz. Lo siento, Zaos -se disculpó diligentemente.- Pero verán, no podía dejar que... 

Nagini contrajo su cuerpo, cortándole la respiración. 

¡Pero si ni siquiera les estaba hablando en _parseltongue_! 

-No es jus... 

Apretó más sus anillos. 

-¡Arg! Ok. Ok. ¡Tú ganas! -exclamó, dando apresurados pasos para escapar de la habitación. 

-¿Con quien hablabas? -preguntó Seamus en la base de la escalera. 

-Con mi conciencia. 

* 

Felicidad. 

El aire, el viento, la brisa, el vuelo... Todo era genial y perfecto. 

Aceleró más en su Nimbus 2000. La ola de adrenalina se intensificó. 

Riendo a través del puro éxtasis del movimiento, Harry decidió probar los frenos de su escoba. Con un giro hacia su izquierda, se dejó caer en picada, acelerando hacia el suelo. 

De reojo pudo ver a Fred (el árbitro) codear a George (el otro árbitro) para que le prestara atención a la sombra negra que se movía velozmente hacia el suelo. 

Sonriendo maniáticamente, Harry detectó el seguimiento del otro Buscador. Seguro pensaba que perseguía la snitch. 

No es por molestarte, querido -siseó una voz femenina.- Pero todo este movimiento me marea...> 

Levantando la punta de su escoba 180º, el muchacho se alzó hacia el firmamento. 

Lo siento, Nagi. Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada... -rió.- Además, no creo que puedas vomitar...> 

Haciendo espirales sobre su escoba, Harry aminoró la velocidad, aunque siempre cauteloso de no mantenerse en un mismo lugar. 

Así podría echarle la culpa del siseo al aire. 

Harry... No que me queje en absoluto, pero, ¿para qué me llamaste? ¿Me piensas contar qué sucedió anoche?> 

Mirando alrededor, fingió estar buscando la snitch. 

Ayer sólo estaba frustrado, Nagi. Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso. Regresaba de un encuentro con Draco Malfoy y...> 

¡¿No me irás a decir que el chiquillo te hizo algo?! Pero si tú tienes suficiente poder como para maldecirlo de aquí hasta Plutón.> 

Creo que Draco Malfoy tiene un artefacto de _oscuras_ procedencias -esquivó una bludger.- Anoche sentí una poderosa aura. Una que no era suya, eso es seguro. Pero tan pronto la detecté, se desvaneció.> 

¿A qué te refieres? -tono preocupado.> 

Harry le contó a Nagini el pasado episodio. 

Para cuando terminó su relato, podía presentir que su compañera se hallaba tensa y agitada. 

Necesito saber qué clase de objeto mágico es. Sé que los Malfoys tienen su propio almacén lleno de todo tipo de cachivaches mágicos, y que mi padre quizás no sepa en absoluto lo que Lucius le otorgó a su pequeño niño... pero no estaría de más preguntar.> 

Investigaremos, Harry.> 

Gracias.> 

Luego discutieron varios temas, la mayoría de ellos con respecto a los aurores y los estudios. Al igual que Harry, Nagini se sentía irritada que el muchacho no pudiera mostrar su verdadero poder. Argumentaba que necesitaba el reconocimiento después de todos esos años en que se esforzó por progresar su magia. Sin embargo, también se hallaba consciente del grave peligro que el destacar traería al niño, por lo que finalmente aconsejó demostrar que no era un completo idiota de vez en cuando. 

¿Cómo está mi padre? Oí que desde Azkaban a estado relajado.> 

No te preocupes, Tom no se está confiando. Es sólo que... bueno, merece tomarse un ligero descanso.> 

Harry asintió antes de tirarse hacia la derecha, dando la vuelta al campo de quidditch. 

Hablando de tu padre... No lo decía en serio.> 

¿Qué cosa? -preguntó curioso.> 

La serpiente reacomodó su postura bajo sus túnicas. 

Oh, tú sabes. Lo de desecharte, Harry. No lo piensa admitir, pero el hombre realmente te tiene mucho afecto. Dudo que te dejara de lado así de fácil. Intenté que te dirigiera la palabra al respecto, pero...> 

Sí, ya lo conozco.> 

Asintió. Por supuesto que conocía a Tom. Lo conocía más que otras personas que juraban hacerlo. El orgullo de su padre era tan sólo comparable con su ambición. 

Observó el campo de quidditch. 

El marcador indicaba que su equipo estaba ganando por 40 puntos. 

Vamos ganando -murmuró al aire.> 

Me alegro, querido.> 

Sonrió misterioso. 

Por supuesto, Nagi. Pero no me refería al partido de hoy.> 

Sus ojos enfocaron la figura de un Lucius Malfoy caminando rápidamente a través de los campos de Hogwarts, determinado llegar lo más pronto a la entrada del castillo. Un elfo doméstico lo seguía detrás, intentando limpiarle los zapatos, aunque mirando alrededor en actitud de búsqueda. 

¿Te refieres a la guerra?> 

Sí. Estamos ganando.> 

Por supuesto que no especificó a qué guerra se refería. 

Con una sonrisa aún más amplia, Harry decidió que era hora de terminar el partido. Tenía algunas conversaciones que investigar. 

* 

La pequeña niña sonrió ante las chispas bailarinas que salieron de la varita de su madre. Intentaba atrapar alguna en su puño y correteaba tras ellas por toda la habitación. En algún rincón de su memoria, Voldemort recordó haber hecho lo mismo alguna vez con las burbujas de jabón. 

Esbozó una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca. 

-Dime, Zelea... ¿Por qué traer a la niña? -preguntó a la otra adulta en la habitación. 

La mujer de cabello rizado eliminó su expresión juguetona, imponiéndose absoluta seriedad. 

-Lo siento mucho, Señor -bajó su vista al suelo.- No volveré a traerla. 

-Tonterías, sabes que no me importa que la linda Jezebel acuda a nuestras reuniones privadas -sonrió encantadoramente, su vista en la bebé corriendo por su estudio.- Es sólo que... es riesgoso traer a tu hija, Zelea. Aunque hoy no es el caso, nuestras habituales actividades no están hechas para ser presenciadas por una entidad tan pura e inocente -susurró a la death eater. 

-Me ruborizo de sus palabras, Señor -tono ligero y suave.- Son las dignas palabras de alguien que sería un gran padre, si me permite decirlo. 

Voldemort rió. 

Harry estuvo expuesto a toda la oscuridad en la que él se hallaba inmerso, y mira cómo creció. No es que no se hallaba orgulloso de su niño, es sólo que deseaba que fuera un poco más... normal. Un muchacho común. Alegre. Inocente. Curioso. Quizás fue injusto darle la tarea que le dio a su corta edad. Podría haber dejado que se divirtiera y creciera a su propio ritmo. 

_Pero entonces sería un blanco perfecto para todo aquel que supiera de nuestra relación, Tom._

Eso sin contar que Harry Potter jamás fue adoptado para que fuera su _hijo_, sino una herramienta con un propósito específico. 

-Ya tengo mis propios niños que cuidar, pequeña Zelea -puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer.- Imagina qué sería de mis death eaters si no estuviera yo para guiarlos. Imagina eso y sabrás que soy un padre en mi propia y peculiar manera. 

Ella sonrió. 

-Por supuesto. 

Unos segundos más de absoluto silencio en donde Jezebel perdió el interés en las chispas, hipnotizada por una esfera transparente en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Saltaba, pretendiendo alcanzarla y pidiéndole a su mamá que se la pasara. 

Voldemort asintió, indicando que se trataba de una simple y vieja Recordadora. 

-Lucius, llegas tarde -amonestó sin mirar atrás, observando a la hija de Zelea asombrarse por la magia de tan simple artefacto.- Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para hacernos esperar. 

Lucius Malfoy dio unos pasos adelante, posicionándose a su derecha. 

-Lo siento mucho, mi Señor -murmuró el rubio.- Recibí una llamada de alta prioridad esta mañana, la que me impidió venir inmediatamente. 

Obligándose a separar sus ojos de la dulce inocencia, Voldemort volteó hacia su death eater. 

-La puntualidad es un valor al que le doy alta importancia, Lucius. Pensé que habíamos dejado eso en claro hace muchos años atrás -intensificó su mirada, reprendiendo la falta de educación del Malfoy.- Agradece que Jezebel Lestrange se encuentre en esta habitación, o ya te estaría mostrando qué es lo que verdaderamente pienso de tu actitud el día de hoy. 

-Por supuesto, Señor -tragó saliva. 

Voldemort regresó su mirada a la niña. 

-¿Qué sucedió? 

-Severus me llamó desde Hogwarts, informándome que alguien atacó a Draco anoche. 

Levantó una ceja interesado. 

_¿A qué estás jugando, Harry?_

-Draco es tu hijo, ¿no es cierto? -a su derecha, Lucius asintió.- Se excusa tu tardanza entonces -dijo sonriendo misteriosamente ante la ligera impresión de sorpresa.- Zelea y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre la responsabilidad de ser padres justo antes que llegaras, y debo decir que la conversación me ha puesto de muy buen humor el día de hoy. Tienes permiso para ir a Hogwarts a visitar al pequeño Draco, Lucius. Estoy seguro que te encantará asegurarte que no se encuentre traumatizado por el ataque, ¿verdad? 

-Por supuesto, Señor. 

-Vete ya -agitó su mano en señal de conformidad. 

Una reverencia después y el rubio Slytherin estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Voldemort lo detuvo. 

-Antes que te vayas, creo que es momento de pedirte un favor, Lucius. 

Era implícito que el favor era una orden, en realidad. 

-Lo que esté a mi alcance, Señor. 

-Tengo una elfa doméstica que debe visitar Hogwarts... 

* 

Era una bendición el poder deshacerse de sus compañeros por unos instantes. Bajo el pretexto de estirar las piernas, excusa poco creíble después de un partido de quidditch, pero suficiente para que se olvidaran de él mientras festejaban la victoria, decidió tomarse cierto tiempo para pensar. 

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. 

Se sentía mucho más relajado después de la conversación con Nagini. Extrañaba demasiado a su padre, a la familiar serpiente y a su niñera Demy, como para no disfrutar de unos momentos de libre diálogo. 

Y finalmente, había decidido dejar en paz a Draco. 

Que el muchacho se buscaba problemas, Harry no tenía duda al respecto, y estaría más que gustoso de demostrarle unas cuantas cosas al Slytherin. Sin embargo, estas contrariedades se volvían luego _sus_ contrariedades, y eso sí que no podía permitirse. 

No aún, al menos. 

Suspiró desanimado. 

Primero Severus... Ahora Mini-Lucius. ¿Con quién se iba a divertir? Hogwarts estaba demostrando ser un lugar pacífico y aburrido, lleno de rutina y largas horas de actuación estúpida. Sobre todo con cierto auror maniático y una fraude por pitonisa. 

Al menos aún le quedaba vigilar a los espías. Supuso que ese se convertiría en su nuevo pasatiempo... 

_Block._

Se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro y frío. 

Levantó la mirada, entornando los ojos. 

No había nada. 

Con un susurro, comandó que todo lo invisible se revelara ante él. 

Peeves iba a sufrir si es que pensaba que podría molestarlo sin ser detectado. 

Sólo para sus ojos, un brillo dorado se materializó al frente suyo. Se extendía de pared a pared en el corredor y pudo notar que era una barrera de protección. 

La tocó con sus dedos. 

La magia era sólida al contacto y por más que buscó, tanto visual como táctil, no encontró ninguna fisura en el conjuro. Tendría un arduo trabajo para desmantelarlo sin activar las alarmas de Hogwarts. La magia superficial que debería de manipular para no llamar la atención, correría demasiado lento como para regresar a su Sala Común con una buena excusa. 

Así que no era el maldito poltergeist, después de todo. 

Pero si no era él, ¿quién era? 

Miró alrededor, intentando analizar cada detalle fuera de lugar. 

No había nada sospechoso. 

_A menos que cuentes esa puerta abierta... _

¿Aceptaría el abierto reto? 

Dio un tentativo paso hacia el deshabitado salón de clase, sus sentidos al máximo y varita en mano. 

Si esto era otra prueba de su padre... la disfrutaría. 

Sonriendo cruelmente a quien quiera que estuviera a cargo de esta pequeña operación, penetró el umbral. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, y con el cuerpo tenso, esperó la segura emboscada. 

Ningún oponente se materializó. 

Sólo una brisa de magia familiar se hizo reconocible antes que el grito lo sorprendiera fuera de todas sus expectativas. 

-¡¡¡Pequeño Amo Harry Potter!!! 

Un _pop_ luego y una elfa doméstica apareció del aire, aferrándose a su "pequeño amo". Harry necesitó varios segundos para que su cerebro pudiera encontrar lo necesario para salir de su confusión. 

-Demy, sé que eres pequeña, pero aún así _pesas_ -gruñó bajo el cuerpo de su niñera, quien seguía abrazándolo del cuello aún cuando ambos habían caído al suelo. 

-Demy lo siente, amo Harry Potter -dijo servicial la elfa. 

Soltando al muchacho, se limpió las lágrimas con una esquina de su atuendo. Un antiguo mantel, si es que el muchacho recordaba correctamente. El color verde oscuro se veía impecable, casi dando la sensación de ser una túnica extra-petite. 

Sonrió de manera dulce, algo que no había hecho genuinamente desde... mucho tiempo atrás. 

-¿Qué haces acá? -preguntó con cuidado- ¿Te dieron permiso para venir? 

La habitación era confiable. Demy había hecho su propia magia para silenciar el lugar lo más que podía, de eso estaba seguro. 

La elfa asintió afirmativamente, no encontrando la voz para hablar. Gruesas lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, lo que demostraban que se hallaba demasiado conmocionada para intentar explicarse. 

-Ven aquí... 

Abrió sus brazos para invitar a Demy que se acercara, abrazándola y consolándola. Los murmullos de "Pequeño amo" se volvían cada vez más altos. 

-Veo que me extrañaste -dijo tímidamente con otra cálida sonrisa.- ¿Te están tratando bien? 

Su niñera volvió a asentir, despegándose de su niño y volviéndose seria nuevamente. 

-Demy es buena elfa, joven amo. Y el Amo es bueno con Demy. Demy cuida mucho a sus Amos. Extrañó mucho a su pequeño Harry. Pensó que no lo volvería a ver. Se preocupó demasiado por... 

-Está bien, Demy. Te entiendo -sonrió alentadoramente.- Me alegro que te dejaran venir. Le agradeceré a mi padre por el gesto. 

-Oh, pero Demy no va a venir seguido, amo Harry -negó la elfa.- Gran Amo advirtió que sería la última vez que vendría con Señor Malfoy. 

Por un momento se le secó la boca. 

-¿Eras tú quien seguía a Lucius hace un rato? 

Demy volvió a asentir, explicando que estaba buscándolo desde el principio, mas tenía que actuar como elfa de Malfoy hasta que su "amo" le ordenara que desapareciera. Y luego, Harry estaba ocupado hablando con sus amigos como para acercársele. Tom le había prohibido expresamente que su encuentro fuera público, o serias repercusiones serían hechas. Como Demy no quería estropear su oportunidad de ver a su joven amo en privado, prometió cumplir todas las reglas. 

-¡Demy se olvida! -exclamó tras unos segundos que Harry pasó considerando el deberle a Lucius algo- Demy trajo un regalo para el joven amo Harry Potter -dijo, apareciendo un paquete de la nada.- Helado de fresa. 

Su postre favorito. 

Con risas placenteras, Harry se preparó para degustar el obsequio. Luego se inventaría alguna razón para no llegar a la Torre Gryffindor. Eso de que las escaleras siempre estaban en movimiento, tenían sus ventajas, definitivamente. 

* 

Harry se obligó a desinteresarse del continuo siseo, concentrándose en su tarea de Estudios Muggles. 

A su lado, Hermione explicaba a Parvati y Lavender las finas artes de la tecnología moderna del mundo no-mágico: La Electricidad y el Televisor. Mientras Ron procuraba pasar desapercibido... era obvio que no estaba prestando atención. 

El día estaba despejado, cálidamente soleado. En cierta manera, entendía al pelirrojo, pues Harry tampoco comprendía qué es lo que decía su texto _Mugglemente Muggle_. 

¡Y eso que sí sabía cómo funcionaba un teléfono! 

Magos ineptos que no podían describir con simples palabras algo tan rudimentario... 

Soltó un quejido de fastidio. 

-¡¿En verdad?! -exclamó Lavender. 

-Sí -asintió confidente Hermione.- Existe lo que se llaman computadoras y éstas tienen una alta capacidad de información, además de... 

-¡Guau! ¿Y qué se puede hacer con ellas? ¿Se pueden ver péicuras como en la tevición? 

-Películas y televisión, Parvati -corrigió Harry, optando por cerrar su texto ante la pronta visita que se acercaba a ellos. 

Sus amigos siguieron la dirección de su vista, y más de uno apartó los ojos rápidamente. 

-¿Se puede saber qué pretende ocasionar, Sr. Potter? -Severus señaló la pecera que descansaba a sus pies- ¿Quién le autorizó a sacar a sus mascotas fuera del dormitorio Gryffindor? ¡¿Quiere causar un revuelo?! ¿O es simplemente su manera infantil de llamar la atención? 

Sonrió inocentemente. 

¿Revuelo de qué? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ocultar? El hecho que todos le tuvieran asco a las serpientes por culpa del Dark Lord, no significaba que alguien se hubiera molestado en explicárselo. No le podían echar la culpa a un ignorante muchacho, después de todo... 

Además, las pobres criaturas necesitaban cambiar del escenario rutinario. Se imaginó que la Torre Gryffindor era increíblemente fresca para seres de sangre fría. 

-Profesor Snape, -replicó casi sereno- Saz y Zaos necesitan un buen baño de sol de vez en cuando. 

-¿Y quien autorizó poner en peligro a tus compañeros con esos animales? Creo que no debo recalcar que fue un permiso _muy_ especial el dado por el Director. 

Harry se detuvo de responder. 

-Yo le di permiso para que sacara los reptiles -defendió una voz áspera detrás del Slytherin. 

La temperatura bajó unos diez grados centígrados, mientras Black y Severus luchaban con sus miradas. Harry ocultó una risita burlona ante el tenso ambiente y la expresión de puro odio del death eater. 

-¿Desde cuándo tienes autoridad sobre lo que ocurre en esta escuela, Black? -escupió con acidez uno de ellos. 

-Desde que incontrolados ataques se producen bajo tus narices -respondió con la misma intensidad, Sirius.- Ya conversaremos sobre tu responsabilidad como Jefe de Slytherin en la noche, _Severus_. Estoy seguro que me encantará oír tus explicaciones, al igual que al resto del Concejo. 

-Estás dejando que tu popularidad te suba el poder a la cabeza, _Sirius_. Lástima que no esté Lily aquí para defenderte en esta ocasión. 

Esto en verdad lo iba a divertir... 

* 

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?! ¡En frente de los ALUMNOS! -vociferó Remus- ¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo MODELO estás dando?! 

Nota mental: Jamás enfurecer a un hombre lobo. 

Harry no pudo ocultar la sonrisa tímida que la escena le ocasionaba. Remus estaba reprendiendo a su padrino por haber llevado una fina tarde de "_descanso_" (todo el mundo sabía que estaban ahí para investigar lo de Draco, ¡Diosa, eran tan evidentes!), a una guerra abierta con Severus Snape. 

Luego de la mención de Lily Potter, Sirius no esperó para contraatacar, mencionando un evento bochornoso de su época de estudiantes. A lo que el death eater respondió. Y Sirius devolvió. Las voces crecieron. El tono agudo se intensificó. La tensión se materializó. La tierra tembló, y las criaturas en las vecindades del lago, huyeron a mayor profundidad. 

Por ponerlo de manera dramática. 

Convertida en una riña de palabras vulgares (en el caso de Black) y sarcásticas (en el caso de Severus), llamó la atención de alumnos y profesores varios. 

Fue la intervención de Remus y el propio Dumbledore (que venían de la oficina del último), lo que logró detener la potencial lluvia de maldiciones que amenazaba con cobrar inocentes víctimas espectadoras. 

-¡Debiste haber escuchado lo que dijo, Remus! ¡_Nunca_ en mi vida me he sentido tan enfurecido con el maldito Slytherin! Faltarle el respeto así... 

-¡No te excuses! -calló Lupin- Esta no es la hora _ni_ el lugar para riñas estúpidas. Hemos perdido a Millen Wood y a Sallem Krett en Azkaban, ¡¿y tú decides que es hora para estas idioteces?! ¡¿Tienes la _menor_ idea del peligro que hay?! Incluso en Hogwarts... 

_Con Harry aquí..._

Leyó el niño. 

-¡Y Voldemort! -exclamó alzando los brazos- Voldemort no detiene ni uno sólo de sus ataques... Cualquiera podría ser... 

_Dirigido a tu ahijado..._

-Así que... _olvídate_ del maldito Snape por un segundo, ¡¿_quieres_?! 

Sirius parpadeó, distorsionando su rostro en una amarga mueca. 

Por supuesto que Remus tenía razón. 

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó nuevamente el licántropo. 

-Lo siento -murmuró vagamente Sirius.- No volverá a pasar. 

-Eso espero... 

Siguió un silencio en el que Remus recuperó su respiración, vista aún fija en Black. 

-Harry... -el castaño volteó a mirarlo seriamente- Por supuesto que estabas en todo tu derecho de disfrutar el día con tus mascotas. No hay nada malo en ello. Sin embargo, la sociedad actual le tiene cierto... temor a las serpientes. Ten un poco más de cuidado, ¿si? 

-Está bien -dijo en un fingido hilo de voz. 

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Harry, callado, no sabía si pedir permiso para retirarse o esperar recolectar mayor información confidencial, cuando Lupin suspiró y se retiró de la habitación. 

-¿Está muy molesto con nosotros? -se le ocurrió preguntar tras unos minutos de espera. 

Black alzó la vista del suelo, sorprendido al recordar que Harry aún se hallaba a su lado. Una expresión de ignorancia se esparció por su rostro, al parecer no había escuchado lo que le dijo. 

-Moony está muy molesto, ¿verdad? -repitió en lo que supuso era un tono avergonzado. 

-¿Ah? 

Evitando girar los ojos en frustración, el niño señaló que el licántropo ya no se hallaba en la sala. 

-Ah... -suspiró su padrino.- No, te preocupes, Harry. Remus no está molesto -aseguró. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué...? 

-Es algo que siempre suele hacer después de cada discusión. Es su manera de indicar que debemos reflexionar sobre lo que ha dicho -el mago sonrió tímidamente.- Aunque ahora debe estar disculpándose personalmente con Snape -su tono adquirió cierto veneno.- Remus es incapaz de observar que a veces, la mayoría de problemas no los ocasiono yo. 

* 

Ese fin de semana resultó ser bastante pasivo después de la batalla Severus vs. Black. Los aurores decidieron llevarlo a almorzar a Hogsmeade el domingo por la tarde, continuando sus clases de duelo por la noche. Durante los dos días, Harry había intentado conseguir cualquier clase de información con el asunto de Malfoy (sobretodo la reacción de Lucius), pero ninguno de los dos magos se animaba a darle una buena explicación más que la ocasional variación de: "No te preocupes, todo está bajo control". De seguro pensaban que entraría en pánico si se enteraba que habían posibles seguidores del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, o alguna estupidez como esa. 

Fred y George estaban asombrados con sus habilidades para el quidditch, insinuando que en cualquier momento la capitana, Katie Bell, podría acercarse a pedir que formara parte del equipo de reserva de Gryffindor. Aunque Harry asintió riendo, dejó en claro que no tenía intenciones de tomar el deporte como algo serio. "No tengo el tiempo", justificó. Algo que era completamente cierto, considerando que debía de colaborar con su padre en el ataque a Hogsmeade para diciembre. Sin embargo, el brillo maquiavélico de los gemelos no desapareció. No sabía qué esperar de parte de esos particulares Weasleys. 

A partir de la salida de Saz y Zaos, muchos alumnos cambiaron las dirigidas miradas de lástima a terror. Que lo evadieran en los pasadizos se volvió algo usual, incluso para el death eater de séptimo año en Ravenclaw. Harry sólo tomaba nota de sonreír ácidamente a todo aquel que tartamudeara en su presencia. 

Durante el primer mes, había intentado entablar relación con algunos alumnos de Slytherin y de esta manera, conseguir información de adentro. Pero no avanzó mucho en sus esfuerzos. La mayoría de los estudiantes de esa Casa eran bastante reservados con cualquier agente externo a su círculo, mucho más aún si era Harry Potter; alumno de Gryffindor y ahijado de Sirius Black. Eso sin hablar de la abierta rivalidad que poseía con Draco Malfoy, el "líder" de los Slytherins de primer año. 

Y hablando del Mini-Lucius... Desde el ataque, sus cambios de humor se habían vuelto mucho más drásticos. Era más propenso a gritar de frustración ante las tonterías de Goyle, o hundirse en profundos pensamientos durante las clases de Pociones. A veces parecía que ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía, como si trabajara en un estado de ensueño. 

Se empezó a preguntar si su _Obliviate_ fue demasiado poderosa... 

-¡MALFOY! -repitió por tercera vez. 

El rubio dio un salto en su asiento, cayendo en cuenta que había escogido un pésimo horario para divagar. 

Con cierto temor, algo inusual en el Heredero-de-Lucius, levantó sus ojos a Severus, a quien el esfuerzo de gritar había causado que su piel obtuviera un ligero tinte rosa. Nada que ver con la palidez natural del Profesor de Pociones. 

-¿Le importaría explicarnos qué es lo que encuentra tan interesante en la pared? -dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras y cruzándose de brazos. 

-Nada, Profesor Snape. 

El death eater entornó los ojos. 

-¿Le importaría prestar atención a la clase, entonces? -delicadeza macabra antes de regresar al frente, continuando su explicación de los usos para la belladona. 

Hermione tenía una mueca de inconformidad en su rostro, probablemente pensando en todas las atrocidades que habrían ocurrido de Draco haber sido un Gryffindor. 

Pero tal y como eran las cosas, muchos de sus compañeros tenían tan sólo expresiones de resignación. 

Todo el mundo conocía la _justicia_ de Severus Snape. 

Regresó su vista al pergamino en su mesa, releyendo los escasos apuntes que había tomado. Belladona era una hierba interesante, pero bastante aburrida. Todo pociones era así. Seguía sin comprender a Tom y su fascinación con esa rama de la Magia. O mejor dicho, lo comprendía, puesto que Pociones era una de las grandes bases para la Medimagia y en consecuencia poseía muchas posibilidades, pero Harry seguía sin hallarle la pasión, el interés. Para él, era algo tan elemental como memorizarse las tablas de multiplicación aritméticas y seguir las fórmulas matemáticas que le proporcionaban en el colegio muggle. Incluso una receta de cocina era más creativa. 

Aunque no tanto. 

La experimentación era algo que sólo consideraba realizar en casos extremos. Como cuando su padre se lo ordenaba, por ejemplo. 

Un dulce escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, divagando sus pensamientos en un instante. 

Nagini estaba indicando que era _el momento_. Atendiendo su llamado, el niño alzó los ojos a su espía _favorito_, un brillo intenso en sus ojos. 

_Sólo una razón, Severus..._

Ocultó su sonrisa, mientras el death eater sentía el doloroso llamado de su padre en plena clase de pociones. Ojos atentos en busca de cualquier motivo de traición y pensamientos de victoria flotando en su conciencia. 

_Sólo una..._

* * *

Como se habran dado cuenta, este capi ha estado mas desalineado y algunas escenas tienen problemas de encajar juntas... Pero era eso, o nada. Asi que supongo que deberan simplemente añadirlo a la lista de "capis que no me gustaron" y punto ^^;; 

Demy aparece para aquellos que se preguntaron que fue de su vida. El capitulo fue mas que nada un proceso para salir del bloqueo... 

PD: Aspy, lamento entregar este capi sin revisarlo demasiado, pero realmente estoy tan bloqueada que prefiero dejar estos hechos de lado y concentrarme en los que vienen. Debo acabarlo pronto, sea como sea... T_T Gracias por la primera revision de todas maneras, me ayudo mucho a corregir. 


	26. Interlude: A traves del Espejo

Ay, quisiera ser Rowling... entonces tendría a Tom y a Harry en mis manos... y entonces podria hacer el mundo mucho mas oscuro... Incluso revivir personajes... ::sigh:: 

**Agradecimientos**  
**bunny1986**: Gracias ^^ Y si, venganza... XD  
**aspid**: Gracias por los animos T_T Y muchisimas gracias por las felicitaciones... Aunque creo que no debi demorarme tanto para acabar el fic, *sigh*  
**Joyce Granger**: Gracias por todo, Joyce ^.^ Y si, al parecer no me quedo tan mal, despues de todo... es que suelo ser una exagerada XD Espero que te guste este capi ^^  
**kathy**: Si que tenia que continuarlo, deberias haber visto las amenazas de muerte XD (nah... mas que nada, era el grito de mi conciencia ^^;;) Mencione que no se escribir muy bien accion? Razon por la que evite que la tension entre Sirius y Snape explotara... XDDDD Me alegro estar cambiando la reputacion de Voldie por estos lares ^.^ Y err... ^^;;; Gracias por la imagen mental en la Isla Tropical XD Estoy segura que a Tom le encantaria tomarse unos dias libres para liberar tension, que las guerras son malas para la salud... ^^;; Sobre tus preguntas... Como ya quiero acabar el fic, estare apurando las cosas ^.- Ya veras.   
**MyStYc DeAtH eAtEr**: Hola! ^^ Me alegro de reconocer gente tanto en la lista lubricus, como por aca ^^ Y te entiendo con lo de las frases finales, nunca fui buena para escribir cliffhangers... jajaja. Asi que me las tengo que ingeniar de otras maneras, no crees? Si, creo que la conversacion sobre "Padres Responsables" (jajaja), enternecio el corazon de Tom y por ende, envio a Demy. Errr... cierto baño de burbujas hubiera sido mejor para FP, no crees? ^^;; (eso resulta de cuando acabas un capitulo de un fic y te vas a otro.... se te mezclan las ideas) Pin9achu te manda saludos ^^ Y dice que gracias, le encanta saber que hay gente que aprecia lo que dice ^^;; (deberias haber estado cuando nuestro blog andaba vivo, ahi si que hablaba puras tonterias... ^^UU)  
**susan**: XD No te preocupes, esta bien que me apures (hasta cierto punto)... a veces me olvido que hay gente que si le interesa lo que escribo ^^;; Y si!! X es mi serie favorita XDDD Aunque CCS, tampoco esta tan detras, sabes? Y claro que se de Tsubasa y Xxxholic... Aunque de la segunda no se mucho (solo por Tsubasa ^^;;) Gracias por tus comentarios, y como siempre, te deseo suerte en tu carrera universitaria!  
**Lynx-Luna**: Es que cuando te bloqueas en un fic... misteriosamente, te dan ideas para otros ^^;; (o escribes para salir del bloqueo, lo que es lo mismo). Por eso tengo tantos fics nuevos ^^U Saz y Zaos son personajes que nacieron de la nada ^^;;; Fueron "cosa del momento", ni siquiera me di cuenta que Harry se las iba a quedar cuando las presente... Pero asi fue. Has notado que a veces los personajes parecen tener vida propia? En mi caso, hay muchas cosas que NO planeo y que sin embargo se dan... Muchas veces son para mejorar el fic, y otras... para ponerme en aprietos XD Me han dicho que Tom "ya no da miedo" *risas* Y es que no culpo a la persona que me dijo eso! Ese fue uno de mis objetivos... mostrar a Voldemort como un ser humano mas. Con sentimientos, sueños, deseos y defectos... Me alegro que a las personas les haya agradado mi vision ^^ Te dije que Terranigma era muy triste! T_T Me tuvo media hora mirando la pantalla con una expresion... "No, no puede ser... Hay continuacion, verdad? Dime que fue una broma! Esto no puede acabar asi! Noo!!! Noooooo!!! T_T" Y bueno, ya acabe Grandia2, tambien. Hmm... El final esta un poco mejor que Grandia1, pero aun asi... Hmm, hay muchas cosas que pediria que mejoraran al juego...  
**KATE**: Si, continuare el fic... aunque tenga que postear una nota y contar el final a la mala ^^U Pues, los reviews los IBA a contestar mi novio... pero no pudo con ellos XD Se aburrio... (sobretodo porque el no entendia ni pio de que se trataba la historia!), asi que tengo que seguir respondiendo yo, aunque sin duda le pedire ayuda una que otra vez ^^ Sobre el final, se supone que Voldemort habia quedado con Harry para que le de su horario de clases con Snape... Y si, lo llamo en plena clase de Pociones. El motivo es para ver como reacciona Snape... y de ahi sacar conclusiones. Este es un pseudo-bonus. La linea de tiempo original la seguire en el siguiente capi ^^ Espero que te guste! 

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_A través del espejo _

Este podría ser considerado un bonus, pero preferiría que sea un capítulo. Aunque no es de la perspectiva de Harry y Voldemort en sí, nos muestra un pequeño vistazo al lado que no vemos. 

Ah, si. Mi beta (**Aspy**, como ustedes saben), me ha comentado que puede ser difícil de entender con todos los cambios de perspectivas. Lo cual es... probablemente cierto ^^;; Así que aquí he mi advertencia/nota/pista/ayuda... (XD) Se trata de diferentes personajes en el fic. El primer punto de vista es donde dan su opinión sobre Harry, luego viene el asterisco (*) y la escena que sigue es una cualquiera del día diario ^^;; Luego el patrón se repite para otro personaje. 

No son muchos (sólo tengo 12 páginas), pero ha sido altamente entretenido escribirlo ^^ (sobretodo Snape XD), espero que a ustedes también les agrade ^.- 

~*~ 

Es difícil explicar qué es lo que siento cuando lo veo. 

Una mezcla de cariño y deseo de protegerlo me inunda. 

Aunque creo que estoy siendo injusto con Harry. Debo admitir que cuando recién lo conocí, no era para mí Harry Potter, un ser individual. Sino la prolongación de James Potter, amigo de la infancia. Una manera de asegurar que mi promesa de protegerlos se cumpliera. Ganar mi salvación en el perdón de los padres, a través de las manos del niño. 

Sin embargo, (y es este "sin embargo" el que me llena de culpa nuevamente) he caído en cuenta de mi error. Harry es un niño excepcional. Brillante. Observador. 

Y extremadamente solitario. 

Eso es lo que rompe mi corazón. 

Lo veo en sus ojos... La soledad. El deseo de querer correr hacia uno con los brazos abiertos, y sin embargo (otra vez la palabra), detenerse en su sitio seguro que no debería mostrar estos impulsos demasiado infantiles para su edad. 

No puedo culpar al niño, tampoco. 

Con la clase de infancia que ha vivido... La pérdida de sus padres adoptivos en la muerte de su madre y el rechazo de su padre... Las incesantes oscuras pesadillas que sufre (demasiado seguido para mi gusto)... El ataque del _Avada Kedavra_... La desconfiada niñera que vivió con él (¡muggle!)... El recelo con que lo ven los alumnos por las serpientes (¡le dije que no las trajera!)... El miedo con que muchos lo tratan por culpa de Voldemort (como si se fuera a caer muerto en ese instante, ¡por favor!)... 

De seguro lo han hecho un muchacho fuerte. Alguien que acepta lo que le da la vida mientras busca una manera de hacer trampa a todas las injusticias. 

Me rompe el corazón, ya lo dije. 

Me gustaría tanto tomarlo en mis brazos, acunarlo y decirle que no tiene nada que temer, que siempre estaré ahí para él. Que me deje formar parte de su vida, que está bien ser un niño, y que tiene derecho a una vida feliz. 

Cada vez que lo veo, cada día que tenemos un encuentro, estoy comenzando a ver menos a James Potter y más a Harry. Al niño que necesita de mi apoyo. A la persona a la que no pienso defraudar, aunque pierda mi alma en ello. 

Siempre estaré a su lado. 

_Siempre._

Es una promesa. 

* 

A su alrededor, veía que las bocas se abrían y cerraban. Designios de protección contra las fuerzas opresivas de Voldemort intercambiándose en una guerra verbal. Por ahí escuchó que Alastor no confiaba en la información proporcionada por los espías de la Orden, y en eso, Sirius estaba de acuerdo. Aunque Albus continuaba teniendo una fuerte fe en aquellos que arriesgaban el pellejo para obtener pistas importantes, un tercio de los miembros del Concejo no deseaban depender tanto de los datos adquiridos. Voldemort tenía la tendencia de soltar bastante desinformación para su propia protección. 

Entrecerró los ojos, a ver si las voces calaban más en su cerebro... 

_Harry continua en peligro._

Fue lo que le devolvió su cerebro. 

Y ese era un pequeño problema que aún no resolvía; no lograba concentrarse en nada más que en su ahijado. Planes de guerra eran trivialidades para su persona si es que el hijo de _Prongs_ no era feliz. 

Desde el momento que conoció al niño, el pequeño se volvió su razón de existir. Su _único_ sentido. 

-Creo que todos se olvidan, Señores, que nuestros colegas arriesgan sus vidas por conseguir cada una de estas palabras -Remus levantó un pergamino manchado de sangre para enfatizar su punto.- ¿Están diciéndome que no puedo confiar en las palabras de uno de mis compañeros? -pasó una desafiante mirada a cada uno de los más selectivos miembros- Aunque no se encuentren entre nosotros por _obvias_ razones, no creo que sea justo etiquetar su valor y voluntad a una intensidad inferior a la nuestra. 

Bueno, no completamente cierto. Aún quedaba Remus. 

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Remus -se levantó Amos Diggory.- Sin embargo, hay que analizar los hechos. La semana pasada recibimos comunicaciones de uno de los nuestros, -se abstuvo de mencionar el nombre- y mientras no pongo en duda la sinceridad de su información, el asunto es que Voldemort lo _utilizó_ para emboscar a tres de la Orden. No niego de la lealtad de los involucrados. ¡Tan sólo deseo que ninguno de ustedes pierda a una esposa y a un hermano por la guerra! 

_¿Esposa o hermano? ¡¡Demonios!! Yo he perdido a toda mi maldita familia, mis amigos más cercanos, mi alma... _

¿Qué más puedo perder? 

Suspiró desanimado. 

_A Harry... _

O a Remus... 

Y así continuó por varios minutos... Hasta que Dumbledore calló a todo el mundo y propuso un plan para dividir las fuerzas con posibilidades de rápida movilización en caso de ser genuino el ataque a Azkaban. 

Sirius sólo se limitó a asentir a cualquiera que haya sido el acuerdo del resto, su mente estaba preocupada por el futuro negro que viviría el hijo de James si es que la guerra no terminaba pronto. 

* 

Veo la obsesión. 

Cada día que pasamos fuera de Hogwarts, cada hora que no está a su lado, cada minuto que debe preguntarse si está seguro... Sirius se marchita. Es incapaz de concentrarse en los trabajos pendientes, su mente vagando por el infinito de posibilidades. 

Es la culpa, lo sé. Esa maldita culpa que aún no puede quitar de su cabeza, un sentimiento que lo carcome por dentro. La impotencia ante un pasado hace mucho tiempo escrito. La futilidad de todos sus esfuerzos. Y la muerte de aquellos que había jurado proteger. 

No me malentiendas, la bestia no me hace un ser frívolo sin emociones. Entiendo su dolor. 

Lily, James... incluso Peter. Los tres eran de mi _camada_. Mi cercana familia. 

Nunca me reclamaron mi licantropía. Jamás se alejaron de mí. Siempre estuvieron a mi lado, apoyándome y sonriendo. Hogwarts es el hogar de mis recuerdos más cálidos tan sólo porque aquí gocé de su compañía. 

Yo también comprendo lo doloroso de la ausencia. 

El vacío... 

El silencio... 

La soledad... 

Sin embargo... Esta obsesión no es saludable. Harry necesita a un padrino cuerdo. Un pilar de apoyo que lo ayude a sobrellevar todas las dificultades que el Mundo Mágico posee. El pequeño tiene derecho a vivir una niñez tranquila, normal. Lo peor para él sería el día a día de terror y muerte... 

Sé que a Sirius le cuesta ocultar todos sus sombríos pensamientos. Así como le cuesta dar el paso adelante cada vez que debemos partir de Hogwarts nuevamente. Pero Harry se lo merece. El pequeño tiene demasiado temor consigo sin que le demos mayores razones. 

Y sin embargo... algo en él me mantiene alerta. 

Porque noto la manera en que me mira... Son ojos de recelo, una mirada guardada que observa todos mis movimientos. Sospecho que sabe de mi enfermedad, aunque no estaría muy seguro. ¿Quién le podría haber dicho? Severus no se lleva bien con el muchacho, y Albus de ninguna manera sería capaz de compartir este dato con el niño. 

Pero entonces... 

¿Quizás las pesadillas...? 

* 

-¿Quieres discutirlo? -susurró de camino a sus habitaciones. 

Sirius levantó la cabeza, una fuerte sensación de apesadumbres en la posición de su cuerpo. Caminaba encogido con la mirada pegada al suelo y parecía andar perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-Se trata del pequeño, ¿verdad? -inquirió con tono delicado. 

-No llego a sacarme de la cabeza que... 

-Voldemort no lo tocará, Sirius -aseguró.- Seguro fue una broma cruel de Rita Skeeter, ya conoces a la mujer. 

-Pero Snape dijo que el Dark Lord tiene un inusual interés en el muchacho. 

Remus levantó una ceja, curioso. 

-¿Desde cuando das credibilidad a las palabras de Severus? 

Su compañero abrió y cerró la boca. 

-Estás siendo paranoico, Siri. 

* 

Lo veo y no lo creo. 

Es un misterio, lo es. Un enigma viviente que formará parte de la historia, de eso estoy seguro. Demasiados elementos importantes concernientes a su vida... demasiada energía alrededor de él. 

El niño es... una persona curiosa. 

_Como diría Ollivanders..._

Siento que quizás estoy subestimando al pequeño, pero no puedo quitarme de mi cabeza que es un inocente más. Sé que se requiere mucho poder para lograr sobrevivir al _Avada Kedavra_, incluso un mayor poder del que yo poseo, y sin embargo... Harry es sólo un niño de once años. Intentar manipularlo, formar un arma de él... Seria desgraciar el recuerdo de Lily y James Potter. 

Simplemente no podría hacerlo. 

Quisiera desentrañar todo cuanto lo concierne, mas sé que eso es imposible. Esa clase de conocimiento está fuera de mi alcance. El mundo es interesante tal y como es. Si los humanos conociéramos todas las respuestas a las preguntas, la existencia sería una cosa monótona y sin sentido. 

Por lo que soy paciente. Los hechos causales se rigen por las leyes del universo. Estoy seguro que todo obrará para bien. 

La razón por la que sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina, la razón por la que James y Lily decidieron dejarlo al cuidado de muggles, la razón por la que tiene pesadillas, la razón por la que tiene... ese _algo_... 

Todo será revelado a su tiempo... 

Si es que está destinado a revelarse. 

Tan sólo nos queda observar. 

Y esperar. 

_Aunque... _

* 

_Es increíble como avanza su tecnología_, pensó al levantar el auricular. 

Sirius le había dado la combinación numérica de un correspondiente "teléfono": el del padre de Harry Potter. Albus se había tomado un descanso de la reunión con el Ministerio esa mañana para decidir llamar al Sr. Feller. 

Sabía que no tenía por qué entrometerse en la vida familiar de ese pequeño, pero su curiosidad preguntaba si podría tener la posibilidad de revisar los documentos de adopción de primera mano, ya que el niño parecía no saber mucho al respecto. 

Aunque dada la situación, dudaba que la pregunta fuera recibida con buen gesto. Si Remus tenía razón, el muggle le prohibiría cualquier mención de los verdaderos padres de Harry para luego colgarle... 

Pero valía la pena el intento, se dijo con una sonrisa. 

Marcó el número con asombro, escuchando el sonido al otro lado de la línea. No importaba cuántas veces usaba un teléfono, siempre terminaba entusiasmándose de las maravillas que lograban los muggles sin la magia. 

El timbre sonó y sonó, mas nadie respondió. 

Decepcionado, regresó el aparato a su estado inicial. 

Lástima. Quizás lo intente otro día. 

¡Oh! Eso le gustaría. 

* 

¡Cuando lo veo, quiero matarlo! 

Ejem... No, ese no es comportamiento digno de un profesor de Hogwarts. 

Pero la pura verdad es esa. Harry Potter es una maldita peste. Claro que Albus piensa que estoy exagerando porque nunca me llevé bien con James Potter... y que el odio hacia el padre se vuelve el odio hacia el hijo. 

No puede estar más lejos de la verdad. 

Si tuviera que odiar a Potter por alguno de sus seres cercanos, ese sería sin duda alguna al arrogante de su padrino. Ese maldito, bueno para nada, imbécil y estúpido auror que sólo vive para hacerme la vida imposible. Mucho más aún ahora que su ahijado vive bajo el mismo techo que yo, y tengo que soportar ver su ridículo rostro más frecuente de lo común. 

Lamentablemente para la habilidad deductora de Albus, aquello no es verdad. A Black lo odio por otras razones, el malagradecido, abusivo, desgraciado, hijo de... 

¡Pero regresando al chiquillo...! 

Potter tiene un aura oscura. Una _gran_ aura oscura. Es lo que le he dicho a Albus, incluso a Alastor... ¿Alguno de ellos me escucha? 

No. 

¡¡Todos son unos arrogantes!! 

Sólo se limitan a hacer excusas por el niño... si es que _es_ un niño. No lo pondría más allá de Voldemort para que hiciera experimentos extraños con quien sabe qué cosas... 

Se arrepentirán de no escucharme... 

Pero no sólo es esa sensación que emana cual mismo Dark Lord lo que me hace pensar mal del muchacho... Es su abierto desafío. Oh, bueno... quizás esa es la principal razón por la que lo detesto con tantas ansias. El hecho que no puedo bajarle puntos en sus trabajos porque son absolutamente ¡PER-FEC-TOS! 

¡¿Dónde se ha visto que un alumno mío saque calificaciones así?! ¡Y en primer año! 

Puedo escuchar las burlas de Minerva... 

_"Sabía que Harry heredaría el talento de sus padres, ¿no te parece, Severus?"_

La aborrezco cuando se pone en actitud "Lo sabía..." 

Arg. 

Sólo me queda pescarlo _in-fraganti_... pero aquello de por sí es difícil. Hay tantas cosas extrañas que pasan en mi clase con el niño, sin embargo, me es imposible echarle la culpa por falta de pruebas. 

Y porque Black lo defiende a capa y espada, también. 

Maldito Gryffindor, hijo de puta... Todo porque él es _auror_, tiene más peso que yo... un pútrido espía. 

O eso es lo que creen. 

No les he mencionado el hecho que pertenezco al Círculo de Sombras de Voldemort... Aquello sería suicidio. La Orden declararía completo control sobre mi vida, o lo poco que me queda de ella. Sería obligado a mostrar todas las informaciones que obtengo de mi Señor, lo cual, a largo plazo, sólo me llevarían a la muerte. 

Poco le importan a esos corruptos "caballeros del bien" quien muere o quien sufre en esta guerra... Todo con tal de salvar "inocentes". Somos nosotros los espías los que cargamos con todo el peso... ¿Pero acaso somos considerados "inocentes"? 

Piensan que una maldita Marca es suficiente para contaminar tu alma... 

Desearía que fuera verdad... 

Así podría llevarle a Harry Potter a mi Señor y dejar para siempre este escondrijo de hipócritas. 

Bueno, no todos... Aún está Albus... Aunque la parejita estrella... 

¡¡ARGH!! 

* 

-Oh, sí, Srita. Granger. Es _exactamente_ como mencioné la semana pasada -se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada reprochadora.- Y por su gran _entusiasmo_, usted será la primera en probar el antídoto que preparó. Aquí tiene. 

Invocó un vial de su escritorio para dejarlo sobre la mesa de la Gryffindor. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro al ver el líquido marrón, una pequeña combinación tóxica que aprendió a hacer de niño. Genial para torturar a sus compañeros de clase. Simple pero efectivo. 

-Sólo provocará mareos y náuseas, no se preocupe Srita. Granger. Estoy seguro que Madam Pompfrey podrá ayudarla a recuperarse de haber errado la fórmula -respondió la pregunta de la castaña. 

Sonrió cruelmente al notar la expresión indignada de la Gryffindor. 

_Tan pequeña y con tanto ego. Gryffindor, sin duda._

Un trago de la pequeña botella, y el chiquillo Potter se vio obligado a ayudarla a sostener el equilibrio. Bebiendo rápidamente la contra-poción, la niña respiró grandes bocanadas de aire húmedo. Sus intentos de recomponer su postura, completamente inútiles. 

Severus sonrió divertido, ignorando los ojos verdes que amenazaban con rayos y truenos su figura. 

-¿Quién seguirá? -murmuró sedosamente, el tono sádico complemente discernible. 

Un tono que murió cuando tuvo que llevar a Crabbe a la Enfermería. El estúpido muchacho había trabajado terrible en su poción y su metabolismo reaccionó de pésima manera a la mezcla de la combinación ingerida. 

Regresó su mirada a Potter antes de retirarse del salón... 

Pero el niño ya no estaba ahí. 

_Demasiado astuto... Demasiado._

* 

Viendo su frágil figura, es difícil creerlo. 

¿Qué es lo que este niño tiene, que mi Señor tanto quiere? 

Lord Voldemort tendrá sus propias razones para el muchacho, pero no puedo sino notar el brillo de... (¿será locura?) que agracia sus pupilas cuando habla sobre él. Tengo el presentimiento que sabe algo que nosotros no, y sin embargo, no tiene el menor deseo de compartirlo. 

Severus se negó a raptarlo directamente bajo las narices de Dumbledore. 

Sinceramente, no lo culpo. Pondría en juicio su posición como espía dentro de la facultad, cosa que no podemos arriesgar en una etapa tan importante de la guerra. Sobretodo si consideramos el ataque a Hogsmeade dentro de unos cuantos meses. 

Aunque tengo la ligera sensación que Severus también está ocultando datos. Si la forma en que se expresa del niño es algún indicador, al parecer le está haciendo la vida imposible al Profesor de Pociones. 

Algo totalmente extraordinario, conociendo al hombre... 

O quizás sólo sea su acomplejada obsesión con James Potter. 

Honestamente, cuando lo escuchabas hablar _tanto_ de ese particular Gryffindor, (y uno muerto con mayor énfasis), no puedes sino preguntarte si es que el Ilustre Severus tuvo algo más que un simple resentimiento colegial hacia el susodicho sujeto... 

No importa si no es cierto, la expresión de Severus es tan _conmovedora_ cuando se lo mencionas... 

Pero regresando al heredero Potter, tan sólo me queda adelantarme a mis compañeros. Atrapando al muchacho, de seguro seré gratamente recompensado. Draco es un Malfoy atento. Escucha todos los comentarios al respecto y me los reporta. 

Aún no puedo creer lo de las serpientes de mascotas. 

¿Y se supone que es un Gryffindor? 

Me pregunto por qué no se las ha confiscado Black. Con eso de que es su padrino... 

Ah. Un plan. 

Finalmente. 

* 

-¡Demando saber qué es lo que ha acontecido! 

-Calma, Sr. Malfoy. Estoy seguro que todo tiene una debida explicación... 

-Draco se encuentra bajo cuidados médicos, con una memoria fragmentada, y sin embargo, ¿usted me pide que me _calme_? -murmuro amenazante en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. 

_¡Es mi único heredero, por mil demonios! ¡¿¡De qué me sirve un heredero estúpido!?!_

Tomando un respiro para componer su postura desafiante e indiferente, Lucius Malfoy tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio del viejo. Al instante, la elfa doméstica de su Señor, hizo una reverencia a sus pies y comenzó a limpiar sus zapatos. 

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -gruñó exasperado. 

Una sonrisa agradecida, más un brillo de placer, la elfa desapareció de su vista. 

-Lucius, Draco se encuentra perfectamente bien -excusó Severus. 

Levantó la mirada a los ojos oscuros de su compañero de Casa. 

-¿Llamas a _eso_ bien? -susurró amenazadoramente.- ¿Le has visto los iris, Sev? ¿Los iris? -enfatizó.- Están nublados y confusos. Un tinte de vacío temporal. Es obvio que han usado el _Obliviate_, un hechizo que, me molesto en recordar, usado en un mago es penado con _mínimo_, cuatro años en Azkaban. ¡Demando justicia! 

-Sr. Malfoy, nos encantaría apresar al culpable de este delito, mas no tenemos pruebas de nada. Teóricamente, podría haber sido cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Aunque dudo que eso sea cierto, dados los altos niveles de integridad que poseen todas las Casas... 

_Integridad mi..._

Lucius giró los ojos en aburrimiento. Su hijo había sido atacado, ¿y el viejo le daba un sermón sobre la moralidad de sus estudiantes? ¡Por favor! Sólo porque era Draco, _su_ heredero, era que lo trataba así. 

Y luego decían que era imparcial y justo. ¡Bah! 

Se las iba a pagar, eso sin duda alguna... 

-...le aseguramos que una investigación a fondo se hará sobre el asunto. Invitamos a los aurores Sirius Black y Remus Lupin para que se hagan cargo de perseguir al culpable. 

Como si esos aurores se preocuparan un ápice por ser justos. Sólo le quedaba pedir ayuda a su Señor para un tratamiento _personal_ sobre el ataque a Draco. 

Nadie se aprovechaba de un Malfoy. 

_Nadie._

* 

Lo que veo tiene lógica. Sí... 

O sería mejor decir: Lo que _no_ veo... 

Severus Snape por supuesto que tiene razón; Potter posee una aura oscura. Y una magníficamente poderosa, si es que los instrumentos en mi examinación no me arrojaron erróneos resultados. 

Sin embargo, Snape no está tomando en cuenta los datos que sí conocemos Albus y yo. Como las visiones, por ejemplo... 

Es obvio que el niño tiene una conexión trascendental con energías afines a las que él experimentó cuando recibió el _Avada Kedavra_. 

Es ambas; la conclusión a la que he llegado, y la hipótesis que intento probar. 

Me explico, Potter recibió gran cantidad de energía oscura al ser golpeado por la Maldición Asesina. En su intento por sobrevivir, su propia Magia, al sentir que estaban cortando todos sus lazos con el cuerpo que la sostenía, trabajó rápidamente de tal manera que pudiera sustentarse de esa energía lanzada aunque sea por un _pequeñísimo_ instante. El instante que le tomó asimilar la naturaleza oscura del conjuro y volverlo parte de su propio ser, fue el instante que toda su aura sufrió una terrible mutación. 

Probablemente el reflejo de la maldición haya sido obra de energías repeliéndose a causa de las mismas polaridades... Como el niño vive (paradójicamente), gracias a un asimilado _Avada Kedavra_, el mismo hechizo no tiene efectos sobre él. 

Si es así, las oportunidades de repetir el mismo experimento son... pues casi completamente nulas. Sería producto de la reacción de Magia al conjuro y cómo la persona reaccione al cambio. Dado que Potter lo sufrió a temprana edad, a su cuerpo no le fue terriblemente difícil acostumbrarse (lo mismo no se podría decir de un adulto). Además, el muchacho siguió creciendo a raíz del incidente, y su magia comenzó a evolucionar sobre la base ya establecida. No iré tan lejos como decir que Harry Potter está _contaminado_, pero... 

No dudo que le sería relativamente fácil aprender Artes Oscuras con la clase de poder que su aura maneja. 

Mi teoría es demasiado heterodoxa, y sin embargo siento que voy por el camino correcto… 

Y aquí estaba yo preguntándome cómo pudo dominar la _Imperius_ con tal efectividad y rapidez... 

* 

-Ya veo... -comentó Albus, expresión concentrada y seria. 

Alastor no lo culpaba, el caso de Harry Potter y su supervivencia al _Avada Kedavra_, era uno en un trillón. Prácticamente no podría darse uno igual en... mil años. 

-¿Y Sibyll? ¿Cuál es tu... ah... diagnóstico del niño? 

Recostándose en su asiento, y preparándose a oír varios minutos de habladurías (él nunca había sido de confiar en las predicciones comunes de Trelawney), retomó su copa de café cargado. 

Con frecuencia se preguntaba si estuvo mentalmente incapacitado cuando aceptó a Sibyll en este asunto tan delicado… 

Amargo. Justo como la realidad actual. 

-Estoy... sorprendida -asintió Sibyll, quien había hecho el viaje del albergue de su torre a la oficina del Director tras las gentiles palabras del último.- El muchacho tiene talento. Verdadero talento, Albus. 

Ella dirigió una mirada incisiva y atenta, enfatizando su punto. 

_Si tomamos como referencia tu talento..._

-El niño no lo quiere admitir, es más, creo que le tiene desprecio a la Adivinación, -dijo con disgusto- pero el hecho es que tiene La Visión. 

_Una visión muy deficiente, si sus anteojos son prueba de ello._

Alastor tosió roncamente, ocultando sus sonrisas. 

-Una visión muy oscura, pero la tiene -continuó su compañera, ignorándolo por completo. 

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Albus. 

_Por favor..._

-Tiene gran capacidad de concentrarse en eventos relacionados con... -bajó su voz a un susurro- Tú-Sabes-Quien. Oh, -regresó a hablar con normalidad- son imágenes vagas, comentarios insulsos y eso, pero... pero... Es tan asombroso que llega a lo escalofriante. 

_Hmm... ¿Desarrollo de su aura?_

-Por ejemplo, hubo esta ocasión cuando hicimos un poco de ejercicios con la bola de cristal. Simplemente observarla y enunciar en voz alta las imágenes, sonidos, fragancias, etc., que vinieran a la cabeza... ¿Y sabes cuales fueron sus palabras, Albus? -preguntó aterrorizada.- Fueron... "_Una sombra. Rodeada de negro. Blanco. Verde. Rojo. Movimiento. Un rostro en la oscuridad. Severus. Espía._". 

_¿O auto-sugestión de Sibyll?_

Y estamos aquí, intentando ganar una guerra con personas tan preparadas como ella... 

_Hmm...._

* * *

Como dije, me divertí mucho con Snape =P Jajajajaja. Ay, quería meter a Hermione y a Ron, pero no es relevante a la trama ^^;;; 


	27. De Accidentes y Paranoias

Vamos, es que tengo que repetir en cada capitulo que la gloria pertenece a otra persona (llamada Rowling) y no a mi? Pense que ya estábamos por encima de esto! 

**Agradecimientos**   
_(kandra: Para mi entretenimiento -y el de ustedes... si es que tienen buena resistencia a las bromas- Luis regresa a responder reviews. POR FAVOR, se los RUEGO. NO SE OFENDAN!!! T_T Prometo yo responder reviews personalmente en la siguiente actualizacion, creo que Luis es demasiado agresivo… ¬¬)_

Señores, ando con mucho sueño. Estoy de mal humor por que el trabajo que pensé, iba a ser lo mejor de mundo, en realidad es una gran mierda. Asi que se jodieron, hoy no se salva nadie, ni tu mama. Paz y amor.  
Luis (C3r34l K1ll3r) 

**bunny1986**: NO!!! QUE NO CONTINUE ASI!!! QUE TODOS DE JODAN!!! QUE HARRY SE PUDRA EN AZKABAN!!! QUE RON SE VUELVA MARICON!!! QUE HERMIONE TRABAJE COMO PUTA PARA PODER SATISFACER SU NECESIDAD DE DROGAS!!! QUE DRACO SE DEJE CRISTIANIZAR Y SE VUELVA CURA!!! QUE CHO SE SUICIDE DE FRUSTRACIÓN!! QUE DUMBELDORE SE DEJE DE ESTUPIDECES Y LE DIGA FINALMENTE LA GRAN VERDAD A HAGRID - HAGRID, I'M YOUR FATHER- rpta - NOOOOO.... YA ME HABIA ILUSIONADO CON QUE YO ERA EL HIJO PERDIDO DE ALGUNA BESTIA DEL BOSQUE!!!-. Y definitivamente... harry, no puede con todos... jajajajaja XP vaiiii _(kandra: Se nota amor que has estado muy frustrado ultimamente... O.O bunny1986, no te lo tomes a mal, asi se comporta usualmente mi querido "angelito"... Gracias por tu review. Me alzan los animos ^^)_  
**Arwen**: Me quieres? Tan rápido?!!! Um... lo que hacen los magik mushrooms señores, lo que hacen!!! Aja... te repites.... mejor di... mejor no digas nada... No, no te perdono, peor aun si osas usar un nombre en lenguaje demoníaco (tengo pruebas!!! tengo pruebas!!! Entre Hermes y Tolkien armaban orgifiestas de hasta 3 semanas!!!) Oh... pobechita... lloro por que a la retardada de la elfa esa, le pasa de todo... ahh... ya ya... no llores, mira que acá el tio luis te va a dar un caramelito que te va a encartar, sale? Mágico? No mi amor, se llama tecnología, un vibrador de mueve por la pila que tiene adentro. No hay nada de mágico en la homosexualidad del niño-vampiro. _(kandra: Amor, se nota que no has leido el fic... Este NO TIENE SLASH! ¬¬)_Don't worry, se nota tu estado etílico. Besos y Abrazos también, supongo, no? _(kandra: *sigh*)_  
**kathy**: Hola: Ok ok, tu halago es bien recibido. Aja!!! Pregunta del Toefl!!! Um... um... esta bastante difícil... um... a ver... te lo voy a poner asi. Namby - Pamby - Wishy - Washy, es como, el ruido de una lavadora, pero in english, pero el ingles británico. _(kandra: XDDDDDD Ay, amor. En fin... como te dije kathy, esa parte no significa mas que decir puras tonterias...)_ Quieres aprender rápido ingles? Mira los Teletubbies por Discovery Kids, pero con el SAP... método infalible, si no, como crees que aprendí a decir "Jedoouuuuu" Besitos tambien, cuidate...   
**nigriv**: Karen no esta, soy luis, su pseudo enamorado-amante-mascota-inquisidor _(kandra: que bien que tengas tanta confianza en ti mismo, amor)_. Blah blah blah..(*luis leyendo*). ah? Eres sádica niña? Quieres leer otra vez esta webada? No tienes autoestima?!!!!! Por que la juventud ahora busca su auto perdición, no entiendo... _(kandra: ¬¬ *sigh* Bueno, nigriv, dejalo de lado... En fin, estaba pensando rescribir los primeros capitulos de DOP porque como notaras, mi estilo ha cambiado un poco... Se nota la evolucion de mi escritura, verdad? =P)_ Ahhh????!!! "Si no me digas que tengo moral... me encanta así que para segir con los capi nuevos me voy a poner a ello"? Ahhhh??? Que te fumaste hija mia, que no compartes con tu padre? Ya pues, no jodan, se que ha veces me equivoco con las tildes y acentos, o con la b y la v, o la s y c... pero... diablos... esto no, ni si quiera las vitaminas y vacunas que de niño solían darme me ayudan con esto!!! Creo que deberias de fumar hierva niña... o sera el efecto que tiene HP en las mentes débiles, puras e inocentes? adiu...  
**bunny1986**: EL POST MAS LARGO DE LA HISTORIA!!!....... continua así!!  
**Naiko**: Puta madre... Voldie, Dumbly... Snapi? Puta madre... y yo que creia que lo que fumaba me hacia alucinar fuerte... Um... me pregunto como sera leer HP drogado? O al menos ver la película... um... aun recuerdo esa ocasión que fui a ver Batman & Robin asi... y fue un experiencia... um... destacable (bueno, casi me votan de la sala por reirme tanto... en fin...) Snape es un maldito gay, le tenia ganas a James, pero como este preferia tener sus orgias con los otros 3, su amor se transformo en odio. Y ahora que aparece el hijo, como venganza hacia el papa, lo quiere violar. Es muy facil discernir la esencia homosexual de los personajes "mágicos" de Rowling. _(kandra: Lo repito amor, esta historia no es SLASH! ¬¬ Me tienes harta! Quizas si leyeras el maldito fanfic te darías cuenta...! ARG.)_ Puta madre, otra vez... lobito bonito? (ahh... le que me hace recordar... I need sex right fucking now!!!… y no, no me excita la mariconada, es solo que escuchar lobito bonito me trae recuerdos) Debe ser el día mundial de la Cannabis, por que todo el mundo habla cada cosa… ahh Harry, su supieras lo que le haces a la juventud del Nuevo milenio... ahh... te arrancarías los huevos de vergüenza. Sabes que seria bueno? Que por cada pedido que le hicieran a Karen, mas que sea le den un jodido dólar... sacarías buen dinero amor, total, no pasa ni un dia sin que me digas "estoy escribiendo tal reto que me han lanzado" o "estoy escribiendo un fic que una amiga me pidió" Chao... _(kandra: Naiko, no creo que escriba el punto de vista de Ron y Hermione... Y si lo hago... :S Quien sabe? Quizas si me da un bloqueo...)_  
**franga**: Hola. Que que? Pensé que la trama del fic giraba alrededor del sexo, me imaginaba que Harry era el esclavo sexual de Voldemort, no su arma secreta... Um... quizas si deba leer el fic... _(kandra: Hasta que POR FIN te das cuenta!! ¬¬)_ Snape es un maldito gay, y hasta que no se la mama a Harry no lo dejara en paz. _(kandra: franga... te lo ruego, has caso omiso de sus comentarios T_T)_ Harry raptado? Puta madre, cuando este fic se transformo en los X Files? Que? Acaso los grises tambien son seres mágicos? Um... seria interesante ver un gris en Hogwards. Ya me aburro escuchar siempre lo mismo: "Noo, yo quiero que Harry se vuelva bueno, y que con su varita magica y de colores, cree un gran arcoiris con sabor a tutti fruti, para que cuando el malvado de Voldemorth lo mire, descubra que es bueno en el fondo... ahh... y que Harry se case con Hermione al final". _(kandra: Hermione?!?! PUAG)_ Aunque también eso de que Harry debe ser malo y debe destruir el mundo solo por que si, um... um... tampoco es un libro apocalíptico. Tan solo que se contente con estrellar un par de aviones en la oficina de Dumbledore. Lo malo de los dark - harrys, es que, um... son muy traumados, en si el personaje es traumado, y toda su vida lo violaron sin asco y remordimiento, pero hacerlo dark... um... um... o sea... tampoco es el anticristo. Adios  
**Mystyc death eater**: Mexican Girl/Boy (las palabras "chido", "chingon", "poca madre", "fregon", "o sea, cero que me influye", "Hellooouuu", "y tu de que sabor quieres tu nieve?", "x", "no manches"... entre otras, atraviesan mi cabeza como agujas... si, me jode ver al híbrido de mi hermana hablar asi... ajjj odio el maldito acento creido de la puta esta!!!). Um... Mexican girl/boy obsesionado(a) con el slash... sobre todo con los pectorales de Tom Riddle. _(kandra: Hey, que tienen de malo los pectorales de Tom Riddle? ¬¬)_ En fin, "sale, byeeee" (como diria mi hermana antes de colgar el telefono) _(kandra: No, no habra slash explicito en el fic... y mis intentos de deslizar S/R son demasiados sutiles para ser tomados como ciertos ^^;;;)_  
**Aspy**: _(kandra: Concuerdo. En los reviews puedes soltar demasiada información... ya lo he hecho ._. Quizas por eso estoy dejando que Luis... quien no sabe nada de la historia, responda? XD O quizas soy muy mala y solo quiero reirme de las locuras que escribe... Aunque ando preocupada por si alguien se ofende con lo que dice. Hay que admitir que tiene una manera muy.. peculiar de comunicarse -_- Por cierto, Aspy, no he llegado a incluir la ultima parte que me mandaste en el beta. Pero intentare arreglarla para ponerla en el siguiente capi, como flashback. Me dio ataque de flojera para continuar ^^;;)_ Que paso? A que se debe su falta de animo? Por que tan agresiva? Um... eso es falta de sexo seguramente... um... ya ven lo que puede ocasionar la abstinencia? _(kandra: Entonces tu eres un modelo viviente, no amor? XD)_ No es lindo. Me gusta joder, me gusta hacerle la vida imposible al resto... solo es eso. Pero gracias por el cumplido, creo. Básicamente estoy aquí por una razón: Karen ya se arto de responder a lo mismo con misma respuesta. Si te das cuenta la mayoría de los reviews son algo como "me encanta tu fic, sigues asi, adoro ver a harry como lo haces tu, ahhh, dios mio, eres tan prodigiosa, continua asi por favor, ahh, y te lo ruego, no mates a harry, deja que sirius viva, y has que voldy se vuelva bueno". Como que el cerebro poco a poco se te va derritiendo por tratar de responder, básicamente lo mismo, pero utilizando otras palabras. Asi que cansada, un dia se me acerco con esta propuesta, responder como a mi se me de la gana, sus reviews. _(kandra: No fue asi. Te dije que cuidaras tu maldita lengua.. pero al parecer mis protestas fueron en vano. Ademas, pensaba utilizar esta ocasión para unirnos mas como pareja... Interesarte por las actividades que yo hago. *sigh* Creo que cometi un grave error...)_ Claro, que aun estoy sometido al régimen de la censura, es que a la señorita Kandra, no le agrada que destruya de una manera tan barbarica la mente de sus lectores. Bueno, no soy fanatico de la lectura, y mucho menos de las aventuras del engendro de Rowling, pero supongo que si, Karen tiene mucho talento para escribir... lastima que lo desperdicie escribiendo fics estúpidos para gente con síndrome de down... era broma, jajajaja. Um... quizas amor tu verdadera vocación esta frente a tus ojos, y aun no te percatas de ello. _(kandra: Yo de literatura no se nada ._.)_ En fin, gracias por las flores (ajjj... flores... no me gustan las abejas... bueno, solo si estan bajo el az de luz de mi lupa). Chao.  
Ídolo de cristal. Jajajaja. Te has vuelto muy popular en la red amor... um... weird... pero supongo que esta bien, tu eres weird, yo soy un maldito freak, todo lo que nos rodea es enfermizo e insano... esta bien, suena bien. _(kandra: Por eso te amo tanto, quizas? *sighhhhhhh*)_ Hermione? Ron? Ahhh... Implica la interacción de estos personajes la copula? Um... extraño... pensé que aquí todas eras lesbianas y bisexuales... no se... el slash anda de moda, no? Bueno, ya van 362, um... cuando lleguen a 1000 ustedes pongan las gaseaosas y la torta (refrescos y pastel...), que el licor y la hierva la pongo yo. Chao (o es chau?)  
**Kitiara / Cygni**: Primero Kitiara, después Cygni (que significado tendrán los nombres? Quien sabe?), um... doble personalidad, uno de mis trastornos mentales favoritos. El update fue rápido por las vacaciones. Total, la otra esta de ociosa sin hacer nada. Gracias por las flores, um... no se... nada mas. Bye (que mierda es Drit? Otra personalidad?)  
**Daniela Lynx**: _(kandra: Yo tambien pienso que Nagini/Harry tienen una interaccion muy... especial en este fic. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Es una mezcla de madre/novia celosa y sobreprotectora. Supongo que es porque Nagini es la familiar de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo como una tutora para el, ya que es mayor que el niño y posee, en cierta manera, autoridad sobre el. Las serpientes de la pecera no estaban planificadas en la historia original... quizas por eso que estan tan dejadas de lado... aunque jugaran un papel importante, creo o.O No he podido leer tu fic. *sigh* Es una joda estar de vacaciones, pero tener presion por todas partes... Mi vida personal es una mierda.)_ Japanise *cute, con uniforme de marinerito* Girl? Um... nooo... a ti lo que gusta es el anime y el manga seguramente... Ahh... no hay problem por no dejar review, yo solo he dejado como unos 5 de este fic creo... y nada me ha pasado. _(kandra: ...Aun)_ Niño - serpiente. Um... Víbora - mujer. Esa suena mas coherente. No se, supongo que asi son las culebras, celosas. No se, nunca que he tenido una relacion con una asi... aunque... um... retiro lo dicho... este... no te piques amor, ya? ^_^ _(kandra: Para nada corazon... ¬¬*)_ El némesis del niño bonito y rozadito Harry Potter... Artemis Fowl... he escuchado algo de el, se supone que es lo contrario a Harry como protagonista. Que es una mierda, que hace lo que se le de la gana, o algo asi, no? Um... no se, esta de moda crear historias donde el protagonista es un niño que por alguna razón es superior al común homo sapiens en algun aspecto... _(kandra: es FANTASIA, y por cierto... LEELO.)_ Supongo que la Srta. Karen ya leyo y releyo tu fic (sera acaso ese que me comento que estaba asqueroso, repugnante, y que tenia el mayor numero de faltas ortograficas que haya visto?... mentira... jajajajaja). _(kandra: ¬¬ Amor!!! *Sigh* Y no, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo)_ Sayonara... too.  
**lord Izan Gorlemoon**: _(kandra: El de Rowling deseria que tuviera mas cerebro... osea... que no puede pensar por si mismo? No puede investigar sin tener la ayuda de Hermione? Supongo que no... *sigh* Para publicar tu historia debes de crearte una cuenta en ff.net, y de ahí podriamos partir... a menos que con el mes que ha pasado, ya lo hayas publicado ._. En todo caso, mandame un correo personal, y te ayudo desde ahí.)_ Andan de moda los alter egos, no? Bueno, si tu eres Lord Izan Gorlemoon (let me guess, si acomodas las letras aparece tu nombre real, no?), entonces yo sere por siempre Lord (por que soy el señor de tu anillo!!) Osama (obvio quien es...) Clímaco (un famoso asesino serial *jajajajaja* en Peru, que mato a su amor platónico a martillasos, dejando de paso a su mejor amigo, y hermano de la susodicha, con el rostro desfigurado, ahh, y la sirvienta, como no, me olvidaba, no la mato, pero la traumo de por vida, jajajajaja, esas son las historias que a mi me fascinan, jajajaja) Mc .Vain (se acuerdan del gringo que ejecutaron hace 2 años por hacer explotar un bomba en un edifico?) Potter (en honor al niño que vivio). Ya saben, si ven ese nick en algun antro de juegos en red (counter strike, diablo 2, warcraft 3, starcraft) de seguro que ando por alli. _(kandra: Enfermo.)_ Um... supongo que si, Harry es un santo... um... le falta un poco de, no se, um... que viole a Hermione por ejemplo, estaria bien, le agregaria mas dramatismo al personaje y a la historia. Este... ahh.. no soy un genio, pero ahh... no se supone que primero te registras en la pagina? Luego buscas por donde postear el capitulo, y ya? Um... novel? A la paz? Jajajaja... puta... um... seria excelente que le dieran un Nobel a mi preciosa Asia Carrera por sus esfuerzos conservacionistas. Que? Que sea una porn star no significa que sea mala persona!!! _(kandra: Jamas lograre algo en la vida, asi que mejor dejamos este tema de lado, si?)_ Adios  
**una loca**: _(kandra: No es que Voldie se ponga buenito, sino que siempre ha tenido un lado frágil para la tal Zelea Lestrange. Ademas, es una broma interna entre Aspy y yo... Tom es el padre del año, savvy? XD Y a Malfoy no lo trata tan bien... jajaja. Y no, Lucius no sospecha de Voldemort mandando un elfo a Hogwarts, porque Tom le dijo que era una manera mas de espiar las defensas de la construcción por adentro... o algo asi =P Y no te preocupes. Sirius no es el macho perfecto aquí. Diria que el hombre esta mas... perturbado internamente. Me da pena, en realidad. Hasta cierto punto esta igual que distorsionado que Voldemort! O.O Ademas, esta historia no va a tener slash -al menos este fic- Y tienen 11 años!! Imposible de que les interese el romance! -No leiste mi nota al respecto en uno de los capis?- Aunque seria interesante ver la reaccion de Voldemort al tema XD)_ Bueno, cada uno tiene su opinión, su punto de vista. Si a ti te parece que Voldemorth trata bien a mas de uno, bueno, no se, es cosa tuya. Si al final se quedara con Voldemorth, como que, no se, seria un final muy, um... predecible. O sea, es lo que todo se espera, o que triunfe el bien, o que venza el mal. No se... seria... um dejaria un sabor amargo un final tan predecible como ese... y que se muera Sirius nuevamente? Um... ahh.. depende de cómo se muriera, supongo, que sufra mucho y lentamente. _(Kandra: ^^;;; Amor... Si Harry quedara con Voldie, definitivamente NO triunfa el bien… ajaajajajaja…)_ Es cosa de Karen si quiere volver este fic en algo como Queer As Folk (mierda!!! Serie de mierda!!!). Pero lo que si te comento es que el sexo siempre esta presente en cualquier ser humano, sea joven o viejo, siempre esta la palabrita rondando la mente, asi que eso de que es muy inocente y blanco como una paloma, no me la creo. Jajajaja, toricido, jajajaja, um... no se como lo tomaría Tom, pero que mas da, el también es medio gay, no? Incluso creo que practica la bestialidad con Nagini. _(kandra: XDDDDDDDDD Sabes amor... Hace tiempo he querido escribir un fic al respecto de ese tema... Un Tom/Nagini XD *muere de risa y huye*) _Adios.  
**Lynx-Luna**: _(kandra: Si... Tom reflexiona sobre Harry en todos los capitulos XD Se nota que te agrada el personaje ^.- Y gracias por desearme bien, aunque sea para que acabe la historia XD Creo que te doy la razon, nunca se desea nada, si no es por algun motivo superior =P)_ Al menos haces algo... estas vacaciones yo me la pase dando los cursos que jale, trabajando por nada de 8 am a 5 pm, y viendo los telettubies, patético, no? Dichosos los que tienen una vida por delante... hay que ser mas sociable. _(kandra: *sigh* No me hables de relaciones sociales, considerando que mi padre dice que paso demasiado tiempo de ermitaña y esta que me jode la vida... Es un tema sensible, si?)_ Bueno, no se, Remus... um... me parece un debil... Sirius, un psicopa, y Snape... um... Snape me cae bien, jajaja. Bueno, si, Ron y Hermione no encajaban muy bien en la trama. O sea, por algo es un universo alterno donde el niño que vivio se volvio el niño que se perdio, no? _(kandra: Err... amor... no has leido la historia, sabes siquiera a que se referia? O.o)_ Adios  
**LoBeZnO**: Aca hay de todo tipo de fauna, no? Jajajaja, solo faltan los treakkies, jajajaja. Como que otro favor? Acaso esto ya se volvio un fanzine gay-erotico? Ahh? Chao._(kandra: ^^;;;;;;;;;; No comments.)_  
**KATE**: _(kandra: XD Sybill ha de haberse enamorado de Harry ya... jajajaja.)_ Kate... um... excelente ova, um... muy buena... Gracias por las flores, y... ahh... no se... um... adios? _(kandra: Luis, estas perdiendo tu toque... jajaja. En fin. Gracias por todo, Kate. Me alegro que te simpaticen o que odies mis personajes -perdon, los de Rowling-, lo peor seria que no te producieran sensación alguna, eso querria decir que no les he dado suficiente profundidad. Lucius se entera del obliviate a Draco por la falta de memoria, ademas del estado de los iris... algo sobre la mirada vacia que tenia su hijo, le dio la pista.)_.  
**melyza**: No cambiare nunca, eso espero. Gracias, creo. Um... no creo que sean muchos los que colaboren con el fic (la beta reader no mas, y claro, Karen)... _(kandra: Ni creas. La verdad es que hay mucha gente que colabora en el. Desde los que me dan una beteada online del capi, como Nekocha. A quien la tuve en esta oportunidad 1 hora leyendo este capitulo a las 3am... XD O quienes me dan ideas para continuar cuando me bloqueo: Ianthe, Fujur, Naiko -aparte de Aspy-. Y sin olvidar todos los reviews que me animan a escribir, creo que sin ellos no habria acabado la historia porque no tendría cargo de conciencia de dejarla ^^;; Ademas que algunos reviews son geniales, y simplemente sonries al leerlos... *una mirada soñadora se posa en los ojos de kandra* O tambien Luis, aquí... O... *ejem* El hecho es que hay mucha gente que me ha ayudado en este fic, y agradezco a cada uno de ellos.)_ en fin... …bye  
**Luthien**: Autógrafo? Ah... no serás como los psicotas de las películas gringas, que primero piden un autógrafo, y luego van y le cortan el cuello a la actriz, modelo, o lo que sea, no? _(kandra: Te doy mi dirección? XD)_ No creo que no tengas ningún amigo y te la pases todo el día frente al monitor esperando nuevos capítulos, o si? Ah... no... no creo que exista alguien así... creo... _(kandra: Err... yo? ._.)_ Podrías hacer muchas cosas, que se yo? Um... no se... jugar videojuegos, ahh... ver tele, um... masturbarte, ehh... que se yo, agarra un machete y mata gatos, desestresa!!! Ahh... chao...  
**Ianthe**: Vivimos en mundo de mentiras, que mas querías? Todos estamos ciegos, todos. Que no lo ven acaso? ELLOS ESTAN ENTRE NOSOTROS!!!!... los he visto... y si, se alimentan de human flesh. _(kandra: ^^;;; Eh... amor, creo que es hora para tus pastillas... Si, mira... aquí estan, tomatelas y tranquilito, si? ^^;;)_ Mas slash? Mierda, no pueden pasar ni 2 reviews, y ya meten mariconada... ahhh... : P  
**nigriv**: _(kandra: No es que me cansen los reviews... A ver... dejame explicarte, hmm... como decirlo? Es encantador recibir reviews, es genial! Emotivo. Adictivo. Emocionante. Entusiasmador. Y muchos mas adjetivos... =P Sin embargo, contestarlos... bueno, eso te DRENA. Es maravilloso poder hablar de tu historia por horas de horas, pero el secreto esta en hablar de ella, responder preguntas y aclarar dudas... todo eso sin revelar la TRAMA. *Eso* es difícil!! Es agotador buscar 100mil maneras de evadir las respuestas... Jajaja. Y pues mi cerebro se frie en ver que puedo decirte que no me descuadre en un futuro... Ademas que hay varias cosas de la historia que NO se. En cierta manera lo averiguo con ustedes... En este capi solo tenia planeados 4 o 5 sucesos trascendentales, pero ya ves como trabaja mi musa? Añade mas leña a mi imaginación, y al final la historia original se me divaga del rumbo original. Por eso no me puedo comprometer diciendo algo que no hare, o si no se si lo hare. O claro, si es que se que NO lo hare, como puedo decirlo sin que suene rudo? ^^;; En eso se me va el cerebro... Los reviews los adoro, pero el tener que evadir decir la verdad sin estar mintiendo... eso es difícil o.O)_  
**Ruby Andariel Claw**: _(kandra: Es verdad, no respeto casi nada de la historia original... por eso es un AU. Ademas, cual es el chiste de ver los mismos sucesos que acontecieron en los libros? Eso me parece aburrido... para que hacemos un fanfic si va a suceder lo mismo? Pues yo tenia un reptil... *sigh* Pero, ay.. mejor dejamos de lado el asunto, si? -murmuro: Toto T_T- O.O Te leiste todos los capis casi de corrido? Wow. Considerando que hace mas un maldito año vengo escribiendo esto... ^^;; No lo dejare a medias... aun. Espero que te siga gustando.)_

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Accidentes y Paranoia_

Solo un pequeño comentario sobre Albus Dumbledore here, ok?  
Algunas personas me dicen que por qué Albus no se da cuenta que Harry tiene una conexión con Voldemort, si es _obvio_.

Ok... Vamos por partes. No creo que sea tan obvio si consideras que el Director en realidad poco tiene de Director de Hogwarts. El esta mas preocupado de la Guerra Alla Afuera, que lo que acontece en su escuela (aunque algunos eventos si resaltan, como son los ataques a alumnos).   
Sin duda el viejo es brillante y visionario... pero tampoco es un oráculo. (Prueba canónica: 2do libro, cuando habia un basilisco en sus paredes y sin embargo no sabía quien atacaba a sus alumnos o de donde provenia la amenaza. Ni siquiera sabia sobre la Camara!)

Ademas si contamos que Harry es un niño de 11 años (altamente inofensivo, si se ponen a pensar asi...), ahijado de los aurores estrellas (y por tanto algo "sagrado"), historial que maneja (el pobre niño ha pasado por tanto *snif*snif*), hijo de Lily y James, merecedor de la confianza de Fawkes, niño promedio en sus clases (excepto pociones), y demas... Notaran que aunque Albus esta un poco curioso por el pequeño, Harry realmente no muestra gigantescas razones de sospecha... Y el tampoco tiene el tiempo para preocuparse por un niño en plena guerra con el Dark Lord mas poderoso desde Slytherin... 

Me dicen que es obvio porque nosotros tenemos una perspectiva que Albus no ve ^.- Eso hace mucha diferencia.  
Contradicciones? Quejas? Dudas? Me encantara oir sus comentarios ^^ 

~*~ 

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? -susurró en un tono bajo, Ron. 

-No lo sé, -respondió Harry en el mismo volumen- pero algo me dice que algo no muy bueno... ¿Viste la cara que puso Snape? 

-¿Qué cara? 

Con un "¡Shhhh!" ambos muchachos callaron a su amiga, insistiendo en la discreción. Los alumnos aún seguían en sus asientos, y ninguno de ellos quería ser encontrado esparciendo rumores sobre el Profesor de Pociones. 

Hermione asintió avergonzada, antes de acercar su cabeza y continuar con la conferencia desde la mesa del frente. 

-¿Qué cara? Yo no vi nada. 

-Yo tampoco, amigo. ¿A qué te refieres? 

-Bueno... -comenzó a explicar el moreno. 

-Es la misma cara asquerosa que tiene. No se puede culpar al hombre por haber nacido feo -se metió a la conversación otro muchacho. 

-¡Seamus! 

-¡Shhh! 

-Lo siento, Ron. 

Sonriendo débilmente, Harry negó la cabeza. Era reconfortante conversar con sus amigos, aunque sea para compartir chismes comunes y tonterías. Nunca había pensado que disfrutar de compañía ajena lo colmara de una manera en que la Magia no podía. 

-Hey, ¿sigues despierto? -con un dedo Seamus lo golpeó débilmente. 

-¿No vieron que se puso pálido? -les explicó la reacción de Severus. 

Sus tres compañeros se quedaron viéndolo atentamente, expresiones anonadadas en cada uno de ellos. 

-¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido, preguntándose si había estropeado el plan. 

-¿Cómo puedes distinguirlo? 

-¿Huh? -el rostro de ignorancia no lo fingió. 

-¡Snape! ¡Hablo de Snape! -aclaró el pelirrojo- ¡Yo no podría distinguir si el desgraciado Slytherin se encontrara con fiebre o congelándose de frío! 

-Shh, Ron -recordó amablemente Hermione.- No tan alto, que los Slytherins nos miran. 

-Lo siento. 

-O es que tienes buena vista o te lo has imaginado -concluyó Seamus. 

Harry se cruzó de brazos y abrió su boca para responder, cuando la puerta del salón de clase volvió a abrirse. 

Los cuatro Gryffindors regresaron rápidamente a sus posturas erguidas, olvidando la discusión. O al menos tres de ellos lo hicieron, pues Harry fijó la mirada en Snape, determinado a no volverlo a perder de vista. 

Tenía que hallar una maldita razón. 

La llamada de Tom al death eater había pausado la lección sobre belladona, deteniendo al Slytherin a mitad de una oración. Snape tuvo que toser ligeramente para disimular ambos, el pequeño lapso de silencio y el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. 

Las señales eran pequeñas, era verdad. Pero para alguien como Harry, quien sabía dónde observar, eran como fuegos artificiales en una noche de luna nueva. 

Severus entonces terminó de listar las ventajas de la hierba, para luego excusarse momentáneamente del salón de clase y declarar que traería una muestra viva. O mejor dicho la poción que estudiarían esa semana, la que tenía como componente principal la dichosa belladona. 

Dejó el salón por la puerta que llevaba a su oficina. Y si bien era cierto que Harry lo único que quería era escapar del cuarto para seguirle los pasos, sabía muy bien que sería incapaz de hacer eso sin alzar gigantescas sospechas. Así que se limitó a medir el tiempo y conversar con sus amigos. 

Tres minutos después (un tiempo bastante largo para traer una simple muestra), Severus regresó con un jarrón lleno de un amarillento líquido transparente. 

-Esto es "Perla Aguamarina", una conocida poción útil para eliminar o disminuir la necesidad de líquidos por largos periodos de tiempo. Eso quiere decir que evita la _sed_, alumnos idiotas. Ahora, lo que voy a hacer será... 

-Profesor Snape, ¿me permite? -inquirió una voz desde la puerta del salón.- Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente. 

Harry se mantuvo callado, aunque era claro para él que había una intercambio silencioso entre Severus y el nuevo visitante; Albus Dumbledore, fingió no prestar atención a la interrupción. 

Finalmente, el death eater asintió. 

-En mi oficina -sentenció el Director.- Y mientras más pronto, mejor -añadió con un tono solemne antes de desaparecer del salón. 

Un pequeño silencio de tensión quedó flotando en el ambiente. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el Profesor de Pociones, cada alumno con sus propias preguntas sobre el incidente presenciado. 

Severus ignoró todo cuestionamiento de sus Slytherins, y cogió un rollo de pergamino sobre su escritorio. 

-Los llamaré por lista y cada uno de ustedes se llevará un ejemplo de la cocción -comenzó a explicar.- Para la siguiente clase espero una composición de treinta centímetros sobre por qué se llama "Perla Aguamarina" y posibles mejoras para disminuir el rechazo de las papilas gustativas frente a la reacción común de la poción. 

* 

Se encontraba irritado y altamente frustrado, sin dejar de lado el terrible dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba. Si alguien se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, probablemente lo primero que respondería sería "_Crucio_"... No que aquello fuera una novedad. 

Deseaba paz y tranquilidad. Aunque sea unos meros momentos de cordura le bastaban, se convenció. Últimamente todo era una tortura soportar... La guerra tenía que terminar _ya_. 

Suspiró. 

_Maldita sea, qué hice para merecer a estos incompetentes..._

Frotó su frente en un intento de aliviarse la migraña. ¿Dónde estaban sus malditas pociones cuando las necesitaba? Ah, sí. Las había metido en el rincón de su baúl cuando se mudó de residencia el día anterior. 

-¡DEMY! -gritó. 

La elfa doméstica no tardó en aparecer. 

-¿Señor Gran Amo? 

-¡Tráeme una condenada medicina para el dolor de cabeza! -gruñó- ¡Y manda a los demás a desempaquetar el equipaje de una vez, que no encuentro nada donde debe estar! -añadió enojado. 

Una reverencia apurada, y la sirvienta desaparece. 

Voldemort evitó mirar el reporte sobre su cama, prefiriendo cerrar los ojos y reunir fuerzas para enfrentar el día. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a ir de mal en peor... 

Padre...> 

¡Y cómo odiaba tener la razón! 

-¡¿Qué haces dormido a estas horas?! -explotó- ¿No tienes clases o algo parecido? ¡Ya ni silencio tengo en las mañanas! 

Su hijo bajó la cabeza y murmuró débilmente unas disculpas por la interrupción. Palabras que fueron tragadas por la aparición de la elfa, quien tendió a Voldemort una bandeja de plata con el preparado para su malestar. 

Sin dudarlo, el mago cogió el vial y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Para luego ordenar a la elfa que se retirara de una maldita vez antes que decidiera tapizar la habitación con su pellejo. Demy lanzó un chillido aterrorizado antes de huir apresuradamente. 

-¿Me decías, Harry? -preguntó nuevamente, un poco más calmado gracias al efecto del brebaje. 

El niño suspiró. 

-Estoy en la Enfermería, Tom. Y no, -se apuró a añadir frente a la ceja levantada de Voldemort- no me ha pasado algo. Es sólo que necesitaba tiempo para informarte mis descubrimientos, y fingí haber tenido una mala noche. 

El hombre asintió. 

-Ando un poco impaciente, hijo. Lamento habérmelo agarrado contigo -negó la cabeza, mostrándose totalmente cansado.- ¿Qué noticias tienes? 

-Err... No te van a agradar... -comenzó a excusarse. 

Voldemort compuso su expresión en disgusto. 

-Entonces dilas de una vez y acabemos con esto. Tengo una pila de desagradables reportes hoy y créeme que el tuyo no es el primero... O el último -dijo, mirando el pergamino que yacía sobre las cubiertas de seda. 

-¿Qué sucede? 

-Nada que no tenga arreglo con un par de asesinatos bien planeados -el hombre sonrió cruelmente y su hijo se relajó un poco.- Es sólo el Ministerio de Magia y sus estúpidas regulaciones Pro-Muggles; una nueva ley que acaban de aprobar y que aún no se hace pública. Te enterarás mañana... si se publica. ¿Qué hay en Hogwarts? -cambió de tema. 

Si pensaba demasiado sobre el Ministerio, le regresaría la migraña. 

-Severus Snape, tu llamada, y una hermosa visita de sólo diez minutos en la oficina de Dumbledore. 

Un pequeño silencio se hizo en el dormitorio del Dark Lord. 

-Ya veo... -murmuró pensativo. 

* 

En medio de clases disparatadas, investigaciones obtusas, preocupaciones insanas, visitantes _sagrados_, peleas infantiles, actuaciones hipócritas, y por sobretodo, su creciente depresión, Harry Potter se acercaba al fin de su segundo mes de clases en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. 

Halloween no tardaba en llegar, y mientras más se acercaba la fecha, el niño se acongojaba cada día más. Con recuerdos de su _cumpleaños_ volando libremente por su mente, no podía sino añorar épocas pasadas cuando disfrutaba de una cálida cena en tranquilidad con su padre. 

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ocasión de salir de su ensimismamiento, aburrido como estaba. Tom había decidido dejar libre a Severus, aunque sea de momento. Sabía que la muerte del Profesor de Pociones podría poner sobre alerta a cierto vejete del que tenía que pasar desapercibido, y Harry no tenía otra opción más que obedecer. Miradas desafiantes llenas de odio y promesas de sufrimiento, era lo único que el niño podía otorgar a las espaldas del death eater. Si bien era cierto que el _profesor_ ya no lo miraba directamente a los ojos con demasiada frecuencia, Harry se esmeraba menos en ocultar su desdén hacia el hombre. 

Por otro lado, Tom le había hecho prometer que dejaría en paz a Draco Malfoy. Aunque la idea no le era grata en absoluto, tenía que admitir que sus triviales riñas sólo lo conllevarían a meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía que lidiar. Así que Harry estaba condenado a observar a mini-Lucius de lejos, asegurando a su padre una y otra vez que el aumento de la inestabilidad mental del rubio _no_ era su culpa. Tom no le creía, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Harry. 

Que estaba diciendo la verdad. 

Desde el "_duelo_" (si _eso_ se podría llamar así) que tuvo con el Slytherin, no lo había provocado, incitado, golpeado, atacado, agredido, ni retado. 

_¡Para nada!_

Nagini lo defendía argumentando que quizás todo era producto del _Obliviate_, o incluso una fanfarronería de Draco para llamar la atención. Harry votaba por la primera teoría, puesto que sabía que el rubio, si era como su padre, no se humillaría ni por toda la riqueza en el mundo. Los Malfoys tenían un orgullo del tamaño del cosmos. 

Y hablando de Nagini, todavía no olvidaba que la Cámara de los Secretos se hallaba en alguno de los caminos subterráneos al castillo (su amiga serpentina se lo mencionaba dos de cada tres días que la veía... Algo sobre reencontrarse con _Sessherik_, a quien no veía de hacía unos cincuenta años atrás). Aunque se hallaba deseoso de investigar, decidió no arriesgarse los primeros meses de clases, seguro que Moody lo seguía cual sombra por todo el maldito lugar. Primero debía ganar confianza, y luego tendría a sus anchas toda la construcción para explorar. Además, no deseaba sacar a pasear a un basilisco por los pasadizos de Hogwarts, y ver cómo lo incriminaban más las acciones del animal. 

_Ya tengo suficiente con los miedos irracionales a Saz y Zaos_. 

Así que Harry tan sólo esperaba la toma del colegio en manos de su padre, lo que le daría libertad para conocer uno de los lugares más mitológicos del último milenio. 

Ahora, dejando de lado a Draco, a Severus y a la cámara... ¿qué le quedaba? 

¿Sus estudios? 

_Muy desafiantes, efectivamente._

¿Sus pasatiempos? 

_Imposibles de perseguir en esta jaula de cristal._

¿Sus amigos? 

_Ciegos borregos._

¿Sus tíos? 

_..._

Suspiró, negando la cabeza. 

Los aurores no lo dejaban tranquilo, obsesionados con su bienestar cada maldito segundo de su existencia. Era obvio que estaban concientes de su temporal depresión, pues Sirius no dejaba de bañarlo en regalos cada visita que hacían a Hogwarts. Mientras esta situación era agradable (Harry podía contar todos los regalos materiales de Tom con los dedos de sus manos), sin duda terminaba volviéndose agotador. 

Uno se quedaba sin espacio en el baúl al cabo de cierto tiempo. 

-¿Qué es esta vez? -preguntó ante su padrino- ¡No, déjame adivinar! Es... -cerró los ojos y fingió confluir las energías del universo en su persona- ¡un huevo de dragón! 

Remus rió a carcajadas. 

-Sirius, te dije que estabas exagerando demasiado -reprochó amistosamente el licántropo.- ¡Y he aquí mi fehaciente prueba! 

Su padrino frunció el ceño, intentando comprender qué es lo que el tono de Harry había significado. No podía ser que el niño se había cansado de los regalos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué muchacho en su sano juicio sentiría eso? Eso no sería normal, ¿o sí? 

-Padfoot, a mi no me puedes comprar -el niño giró los ojos, irritado.- Fue divertido la primera semana... y la segunda... y quizás la tercera... pero... -señaló la voluminosa caja en el suelo- ¿Dónde voy a acomodar eso? ¡Ya no me queda espacio! 

-Te podría comprar otro... 

-Sin mencionar las miradas envidiosas de mis compañeros -interrumpió Harry, ignorando el comentario de Sirius.- La verdad es que mis amigos me miran ya de manera extraña como para incrementar la animosidad hacia mí -murmuró penosamente, sin necesidad de fingir un tinte de tristeza. 

_Me gustaría que Tom fuera así conmigo..._

-Lo comprendemos, Harry. 

_Pero no necesito tu lástima_. 

Levantó la vista hacia sus tíos, su ánimo de irritación evaporándose en el aire como una Poción de Invisibilidad Temporal. Las oscuras garras de la desesperanza se agarraron fuertemente de él, y el niño se recostó pesadamente contra el mueble, semblante agotado. 

-¿Te sientes bien? -inquirió el hombre lobo. 

El licántropo era demasiado observador para su propia seguridad, y Harry sólo se limitó a suspirar de respuesta. 

Haciendo el paquete al lado, Sirius tomó asiento a su costado, jalando su pequeño cuerpo hacia sí. Un fuerte brazo lo rodeó por los hombros, calentando su intangible miseria. 

Ojalá Tom lo abrazara con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía este hombre. 

-Sabemos que es difícil -comentó en tono ceremonioso su padrino.- Pero debes superarlo, Harry. Algún día tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. 

¿De qué estaba hablando? 

-Tus padres no estarán aquí, pero nosotros sí -continuó el auror sin darse cuenta de la confusión oculta de su ahijado.- No veas el 31 de Octubre como una fecha de oscuridad, no vivas carcomiéndote por cosas ya acontecidas. 

Suspiró. El auror malinterpretaba su pesar... Supuso que eso era bueno para él. Así no tenía que simular una excusa para su tristeza, ya que todo el mundo asumiría que sería esa. 

Harry Potter se encontraba reviviendo la muerte de sus padres en manos de Lord Voldemort. 

_Así que por eso son los regalos..._

* 

La serpiente se enroscó sobre si misma, no separando pequeños ojos de su Amo. 

Estás loco si piensas que podrás adelantar el ataque a Hogsmeade -sentenció, tono indiferente.- Aunque quisieras hacerlo, los planes y las herramientas no están debidamente preparadas, y fallarás irremediablemente.> 

Voldemort levantó una furiosa mirada desde su pergamino. 

Lo sé, ¿crees que no tengo conocimiento de ello? Noviembre ya casi está aquí y son pocos los pasos estructurados que se pueden dar por terminado, ¡maldita guerra!> 

Nagini entonces bajó su cabeza, olfateando el aire. 

¿Qué pretendes, entonces? -la silbante voz inquirió delicadamente- Estoy segura que esto tiene relación con Harry, lo veo en tus ojos.> 

El hombre se rió. 

_Intuitiva como siempre, cuando de su crío se trata._

¿Ahora posees un sexto sentido femenino? ¿o es maternal? -se burló.- Preciosa, -suavizó su tono al observar la mirada fría de su hermana- sé que toda la semana has querido sacarme la información, sin embargo, no te la daré. Cambia de tácticas todo lo que quieras; grítame, amenázame, endúlzame, lo que _sea_, pero _NO_ te diré qué es lo que planeo, si es que _estuviera_ planeando algo para el cumpleaños de Harry.> 

Deslizándose grácilmente, la anaconda se desenroscó para levantarse poderosa sobre su propio cuerpo. 

Algo planeas, lo _sé_ -dijo en tono helado.- Amo, a usted lo conozco _demasiado_ -sus siseos cortaron el aire con precisión.- Sé que está planeando, -afirmó amenazadoramente- y porque sabe que me opongo a ello, es que evita mencionar dato alguno -Voldemort le sonrió curioso.- ¡Pero escúchame bien, Tom! -dejó el formalismo de lado- Si _algo_, -arrastró la palabra- cualquier _cosa_ -enfatizó despiadadamente- osa siquiera _tocar_ al niño... y _no_ sobrevive a ello, haré oídos sordos de todos tus llamados. Tendrás que abrir con tenazas el _Parsithel_ y ver si logras arrancarme de sus confines. 

Y con una mirada fiera, cogió su dignidad y evacuó la habitación. 

_Bueno, al menos dijo "Si no sobrevive..."_

* 

-¿Qué trajeron ahora? -Ron ojeó el regalo aún envuelto. 

Harry se cogió de hombros. 

-No sé, pero creo ser capaz de apostar mi alma a que es algo que _no_ necesito. 

Hermione frunció el ceño. 

-No digas esas cosas, Harry. Nunca sabes quién o qué puede estar escuchando... -murmuró lúgubremente la castaña.- Ha habido registros de pactos... 

La risa cínica de su compañero rompió la explicación. 

-Créeme, Hermione. Nadie querrá tener mi alma, no es de utilidad y no vale nada -dijo en tono de broma.- Yo también he leído esos libros, y aunque estoy dispuesto a creer que _pueden_ ser ciertos... la mayoría de testimonios, has de admitir, fueron dados por los sujetos en condiciones mentales no óptimas. 

Ron se estiró sobre el sillón de la Sala Común. Rascándose la cabeza, lanzó un bostezo al aire. 

-¿Qué quiere decir ello? -preguntó, acostumbrado como estaba al intercambio de opiniones de sus compañeros intelectuales. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

-Que estaban locos -dijo con una sonrisa burlona. 

La muchacha suspiró. Una de las primeras cosas que se aprendía sobre Harry Potter era que pocos podían ganarle en las diferencias de opinión. El muchacho siempre tenía un comentario apropiado, fuera éste sarcástico, cínico, o simplemente... verdadero, el que desarmaba absolutamente la estructura de respuesta que una tenía. 

Además que tenía la mente tan cerrada como la Sección Prohibida. Habían entradas, sí... pero todas ellas ilegales. A menos que Harry le diera el pase adecuado. 

-¿Y no lo vas a abrir? -Hermione decidió cambiar de tema. 

El niño posó los ojos sobre el paquete diligentemente envuelto. Era una caja rectangular, de sólida apariencia y forrado en un simple papel marrón. Nada ostentoso. Sin embargo, Harry no se dejaba engañar por ello. En ocasiones anteriores, Sirius había puesto encantos para que etéreos fuegos artificiales brotaran del regalo apenas descubierta su envoltura. O trompetas fantasmales sonaran fuertemente. O vientos huracanados agitaran a su alrededor. O... 

-¿Quién quiere tener el honor de abrirlo? -miró suspicazmente el presente, para luego cuestionar a sus amigos. 

Después de mirarse mutuamente, Hermione y Ron negaron la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos quería probar suerte con el obsequio. 

Tenían demasiada experiencia con ellos. 

-Te fue dado a ti, -se excusó su amiga- sería impropio que yo lo tomara antes que tú. 

Levantó una ceja en abierta burla. 

_Demasiada cortesía me duele._

-Además, -el pelirrojo estaba de acuerdo- Sirius se molestaría con nosotros de saber que te ahorramos una de las sorpresas que él tenía preparado. 

Girando los ojos ante las endebles justificaciones, Harry murmuró un débil "¡Gryffindors!" antes de coger su varita (por si acaso sucediera algo...), y desgarrar hábilmente el papel que cubría la caja. 

Saltando dos pasos hacia atrás y en posición de ataque, esperó lo que sea que tuviera que esperar. 

Conociendo la creatividad de esos aurores... 

Mas los segundos corrieron y no acontecía reacción alguna. 

-¿Es un truco? -susurró Hermione, valientemente acercando el cuello para ver mejor el objeto. 

-¡Atrás! -gritó el Ron- ¡Veo algo moverse! 

Sobresaltados los tres (y la mitad de los alumnos en la Sala Común), no despegaron atentas pupilas de la mesa en que estaba posado el regalo. Harry entornaba los ojos en desconfianza. 

Nada sucedió. 

Finalmente, agarrotados sus músculos por la tensión, los compañeros dieron un suspiro de alivio, tomando asiento nuevamente. 

Harry se acercó al paquete y lo primero que vio fue un pedazo de pergamino que leía: 

_No hay sorpresa.   
¡Sorpresa!  
-Sirius_

Tomando el papel en su puño, Harry se lo arrojó a Ron para que lo leyera. Desplomándose en un sillón rojo, cansado por la intensidad de su preocupación en la situación (sobretodo tras el conjuro fallado que casi incendia el dormitorio de los Gryffindors de Primer año), el niño ignoró el obsequio por el momento. 

_Te estás poniendo paranoico, Harry._

¡Malditos aurores! 

-¡Voy a matar a Sirius! -se limitó a decir en un bajo gruñido. 

-Lindo gesto de agradecimiento -sonrió el pelirrojo, pasando a su vez la nota a Hermione. 

La castaña también sonrió débilmente, antes de levantarse y coger el paquete con confianza. Si ella no le prestaba atención, era probable que su amigo ni siquiera le pusiera un dedo encima de nuevo. 

-La caja no tiene marcas... -murmuró ella, mostrando el limpio rectángulo de madera que no osaba adornar siquiera un rasguño.- ¿Creen que será prudente abrirlo? ¿No tendrá otro hechizo dentro? -manipulando el objeto como si fuera una bomba muggle. 

-¡Bah! -exclamó irritado Harry.- Deja que me encargue de ello, ponlo en el suelo. Ron, prepárate. 

Hermione obedeció y el pelirrojo sacó su varita. 

-¡_Piro Destructo_! 

Y la parte superior de la caja estalló en una fulgurante llamarada de colores. Brillantes fuegos artificiales que destruyeron totalmente la cubierta de arriba, exponiendo el contenido de la nada inofensiva caja. 

-Muy ingenioso... -asintió Ron. 

-Debes enseñarme eso... -murmuró Hermione. 

Con otra mirada frustrada, Harry regresó su atención al obsequio. Resulta que no habían más conjuros dentro del contenedor, tan sólo otra nota. 

_Harry,  
Estoy seguro que disfrutarás de esto junto con Ron. El ajedrez es un juego ancestral y efectivo. Sin embargo, las piezas que te entregamos no son de cualquier juego de ajedrez. Fueron hechas por nosotros (Prongs, Padfoot, y yo) cuando aún cursábamos en Hogwarts (una tarea grupal de Transfiguración y Encantamientos). Notarás que los colores han variado al verde y rojo (sin duda, Slytherin y Gryffindor), y las fichas... Bueno, se puede decir que las hicimos para que nos representaran. _

James es Rey (nos ganó la apuesta para el puesto, te contaremos qué era otro día), Lily es Reina (tu padre escogió su pareja), Sirius es Caballero (sí, hay dos de ellos... que insufrible, ¿verdad?), yo soy Alfil y... bueno, Peter era la Torre. Los peones representan desde nuestros compañeros, hasta la mascota de tu madre (debiste ver cómo se disputo un lugar para su gato). 

En el lado contrario (admito que ninguno de nosotros quería jugar del otro lado...), tienes a Revor Trevens como Rey (Jefe de la casa de Slytherin en nuestra época), a Lucius Malfoy como Reina (Sirius dijo que se vería lindo con vestido... Nadie se opuso a la idea), Severus Snape como Alfil, Simon Avery como Caballero y Nemon Lestrange como Torre. Los peones son... pues... err... Verás, James se estaba aburriendo de diseñar el juego y tras la primera semana, decidió que poco le importaba jamás terminarlo. Fue Sirius quien se hizo cargo del proyecto y en un arrebato de impaciencia, transfiguró todas las piezas que serían peones en medias. 

Sí, medias. 

He de decir que nadie decidió cambiar la estructuración de las fichas, todos muy ocupados en burlarse de las medias atacantes... 

Tu mamá, Lily, siempre arrasaba el piso con James en este juego. ¿Quizás las piezas te puedan recitar algunos de los sangrientos partidos que se dieron entre los dos? (Eso es, si continúan poseyendo la magia para hacerlo...) 

Esperamos que te agrade el regalo, 

-Remus  
PD: ¡¡Y Sirius!! 

Afortunadamente, las piezas continuaban con su encanto y Harry negó cualquier intento de juego a Ron hasta haber oído todos y cada uno de los cuentos que esas preciadas figuras podían proporcionarle. Eso y que debía de hacer un trabajo de reconstrucción con ellas, puesto que la Magia estaba pronta a extinguirse. 

Al fin algo en qué entretener su mente, pues si bien era cierto que el trabajo no requería gran esfuerzo, sí necesitaba de una gran dedicación. 

_Así que un regalo valioso..._

-¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó Ron- Es igualito a Snape, desde las túnicas hasta la punta de su grasoso cabello... -señaló el Alfil de Slytherin. 

-Ahora sabemos que sacaron la más alta calificación -sonrió, Harry. 

* 

La atmósfera era pesada, y la iluminación escasa. Sólo la pálida luna se atrevía a tocar el lugar. Se decía que el ambiente daba un aura de misterio y conflictos siniestros, pero él se sentía inusualmente a gusto ahí, por lo que concluyó que todo estaba en las mentes inferiores. 

Oscura niebla flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, envolviendo la ya ensombrecida figura de Nagini. La reptil no mostraba siquiera un indicio que validara la presencia de la oscuridad a su alrededor, aire mismo que robaba la temperatura a todo ser vivo que osaba penetrar en sus dominios. 

Todos los años venimos aquí -siseó ella.- Una pensaría que tus enemigos ya se habrían enterado de este lugar tiempo atrás.> 

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente. 

Quizás eso te demuestre lo estúpidos que pueden ser.> 

Me habría gustado traer a Harry con nosotros.> 

Voldemort entornó los ojos, posicionándose frente al altar. 

El niño nunca ha venido -se limitó a decir antes de indicar que su conversación debería esperar.- Ya casi es media noche.> 

No podía perder la oportunidad. Sólo había un 31 de Octubre en el año, y no quería desperdiciarlo. 

Ordenó al sacrificio que caminara hasta él. El muggle, inconsciente de aquello que acontecía a su alrededor, obedeció sin dudarlo. Eso trajo una sonrisa cruel a su rostro. 

No. Primero eran los deberes y el trabajo, luego podría buscar diversión. 

Posicionándose detrás del insignificante hombre y exponiendo su cuello al cielo, cual ofrenda a un vampiro, Voldemort sacó la daga plateada de su túnica. Humedeció sus labios de placer, al tiempo que con un movimiento preciso degollaba a su víctima. 

Los gritos silenciosos los oyó en su cabeza, antes que el fino manto de la muerte debilitara el lazo dominante que poseía con el muggle. No se aferró a él, permitiendo a la frágil mente deslizarse de su control. 

El hombre comenzó a temblar, producto de terror, pánico y espasmos involuntarios del cuerpo que dejaba atrás. 

Con una mueca de disgusto, el Dark Lord arrojó la moribunda carcasa del mortal sobre el altar de piedra, asegurándose de cubrir la frívola superficie con la dulce esencia vital que brotaba de la herida. Débiles ruidos burbujeantes se escucharon en el lúgubre ambiente, antes que el silencio absorbiera todo. 

El aire a su alrededor tomó forma. Un remolino de neblina se alzó frente a sus ojos escarlatas, para convertirse en un sombra de oscuridad pura que consumió con prisa su obsequio. 

Esperó con tranquilidad, seguro que su petición había sido escuchada. 

Nagini miraba aburrida la escena, moviendo su cola de lado a lado en un ritmo constante. Era obvio que estos entretelones le tenían sin cuidado. 

Finalmente, la sombra se levantó en una figura humanoide. Dos agujeros rojos conectaron con espejos escarlatas, examinando con atención. 

_Te esperaba._

Susurrantes y profundas voces hablaron directamente a su mente. El tinte sarcástico, divertido y burlón, la única reminiscencia de una sonrisa complacida. 

Voldemort asintió. 

_¿Vienes a pedir lo de siempre?_

Voces femeninas ronronearon las palabras con inconfundible sensualidad, lo que causó que el Dark Lord sonriera entretenido. 

-Por supuesto. 

_¿Y sabes qué es lo que te responderemos?_

El mago amargó su expresión, una fugaz furia apoderándose de sus sentidos. Se limitó a juntar los labios y aguardar la respuesta. 

_Interesante, _mortal_. Esta ocasión traes una petición que sí podemos cumplir... ¿A menos que ya no sea la inmortalidad lo que osas clamar?_

-Lo es. 

Podía sentir las sigilosas presencias probando el control de su mente, incitándolo a disipar el poder y perderlo todo. 

_Tengo un precio. Uno adecuado._

Las rendijas que hacían de ojos se entornaron, volviéndose dos finas líneas carmesíes que derrochaban avaricia, tentación y crueldad. 

-¿Qué es lo diferente este año? -desconfió Voldemort- Siempre que he venido, me has rechazado... ¿por qué ahora...? 

_Tú has cambiado, humano. Y el cambio, he de decir... te otorga una oportunidad._

Tom, rechaza y vámonos a casa -sugirió la serpiente.- No te pedirá nada que estés dispuesto a renunciar, ese es el _justo_ precio.> 

-¿Cómo que he cambiado? -ignoró a Nagini. 

_¿Estás seguro que deseas oír el pago? Tu familiar tiene razón, después de todo. La tentación es a veces demasiado grande... _-comentó lentamente- _y puede que te arrepientas de tus acciones... _-continuó seduciéndolo burlonamente. 

La reptil negó la cabeza, ella intuía lo que se venía. 

-Dime el costo. ¡Dímero ahora! 

Los ojos se cerraron, dejando absoluta oscuridad en el lugar. 

_Aquello por lo que pelearías hasta el final. Aquello que amas. Que deseas con tanta pasión, con tanta alevosía, que puedo saborear el éxtasis de tu pérdida en estos momentos. Aquella calidez que inunda tu ser y te protege de mí incluso ahora. Dámela, ¡debe ser mía! Toda mía. Para siempre. ¡Por toda la eternidad! ¡Ríndemela! ¡Y yo te daré lo que me pides!_

* 

Se sentía mareado, asqueado, aburrido e indiferente... todo al mismo tiempo. 

Apartando el pastel de calabaza de su rostro, suspiró desanimadamente. 

Los gritos y conversaciones entusiasmadas a su alrededor no hicieron nada por mejorar su ánimo. Al contrario, lo hundían más en su miseria. 

El banquete de Halloween estaba atestado de golosinas, y muchos chicos se estaban divirtiendo espléndidamente. La mesa de los profesores lucía con diferentes luces y alegres emblemas, algunos incluso ridículos, como el sombrero de calabaza cantante que tenía puesto el Director. 

Harry alzó una ceja al espectáculo. 

Abrumador. 

Este ambiente de increíble felicidad forzada, esta burbuja de fantasía artificial, de sueños fingidos y de absurdos esfuerzos, le daba asco. Un profundo rechazo que nacía en su estómago, se propagaba por su pecho, y llegaba a su cerebro, estimulándolo a hacer miles de cosas, lo que _sea_ para evitar la atmósfera fabricada. 

Tomando una decisión, se levantó de su asiento. 

-¿A dónde vas, amigo? -preguntó Ron tragando el pudín de chocolate en su boca. 

-Al dormitorio -respondió sin dificultad.- Tengo sueño. 

Sus compañeros de cuarto lo miraron curiosos, para después negar la cabeza. Recién acababa de comenzar el banquete, después de todo. Seamus abrió la boca para refutar, pero luego la cerró. Harry era demasiado extraño. Muchas veces ni siquiera sabías la motivación que lo propinaba a hacer siquiera la mitad de las cosas que hacía. Sus motivaciones eran suyas propias. Demandaba independencia y libertad a gritos mudos, y ellos se la daban. Aunque a regañadientes. 

-Está bien, Harry -asintió Hermione.- Pero acuérdate que esta semana hay examen de Herbología, Astronomía y Estudios Muggles, así que podrías aprovechar la noche para avanzar los estudios. 

Como si eso tuviera importancia. 

-Te guardaremos unos dulces -aseguró Fred. 

-¡Y te prometemos que no experimentaremos con ellos! -se apresuró a agregar su gemelo ante la mirada desconfiada de Harry. 

_No gracias, pasaré la ocasión._

Sin esperar más, el niño murmuró sus disculpas nuevamente y se retiró del Gran Salón. Sintiendo varias miradas atentas en su persona de camino al umbral, tomó extra nota de caminar relajado y tranquilo. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo. 

Una ola de alivio y frescura lo invadió cuando las voces excitadas quedaron atrás. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras caminaba hacia su Sala Común, respirando profundamente con cada paso que daba. 

¿Ahora, qué planes tenía para la noche? 

Eran tan sólo las 8 p.m. Podría visitar a su padre, aunque sabía que estaría increíblemente ocupado, así que mejor no. O quizás sí. Sólo un pequeñísimo momento. ¿Después? A lo mejor Nagini le prestaría mayor atención. Eso le gustaría. Podría dedicarse a hablar con ella y dejar a Tom hacer lo que sea que tuviera que hacer en una fecha importante como ésta. Claro, si Nagi no tenía que prestar servicios en ese instante, por supuesto. O quizás haría caso del consejo de Hermio... 

-_Stupefy_

Instintos reaccionaron naturalmente, enviándolo a rodar por el suelo para evitar el disparo sorpresivo. A lo que le siguió levantar la cabeza para analizar la situación en un rápido paneo de su mirada, al tiempo que sus manos iban por sus varitas. 

Se detuvo a mitad del trayecto. 

_Sólo una varita. Derecha._

Ocultando rápido su arma secreta, reserva de los tiempos pre-Hogwarts, Harry se puso de pie en un salto, evadiendo el _Expelliarmus_ que fue dirigido al lugar en el que estaba postrado. 

Dos _pequeños_ death eaters, uno atrás de él y otro delante, lo estaban acechando. 

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí...   
Feliz cumpleaños a mí...   
Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter.   
Feliz cumpleaños a mí..._

Comenzó a cantar en su mente, mientras se mantenía ocupado en rechazar, bloquear y evitar las maldiciones, conjuros y hechizos que iban en su búsqueda. 

-¡Mierda! -exclamó finalmente uno- ¡¿Qué diablos eres?! 

-¡Shhh! No hagas demasiado ruido. 

-Oh... ¿No me van a decir que fueron tan estúpidos como para olvidar hacer un pequeño _Silencio_ en el corredor? -se burló Harry, sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.- Permítanme hacerles el favor, entonces... _Silencio_. 

... 

-¿Mejor, no creen? -soltó entretenido ante la confusión. 

-¡_Crucio_! 

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! 

Riendo, prácticamente dio brinquitos entre los dos rayos. Dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos y contraatacar con un "_Expelliarmus_" al que le lanzó la Maldición Asesina, y tras un "_Accio_" extra, Harry obtuvo otra varita en sus manos. 

Se recordó actuar con la mayor rapidez posible, dado que las Imperdonables de seguro habrían accionado las alarmas de Hogwarts, y lo menos que él quería era ser encontrado bailando con estos dos incompetentes a sus espaldas. 

-¡Idiota! -gritó el death eater con varita a su compañero-¡No debemos matarlo! ¡Es sólo una pequeña niña protegida! ¡¿Qué tanto puede hacer?! 

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas... -entornó los ojos la "pequeña", derrumbando con un giro de varita al atacante que planeaba abusar de su tamaño y arremeter con puños desnudos. 

-¡_Crucio_! 

En una reminiscencia de varias batallas en igual situación, Harry hizo lo que siempre hacía Lazarous Bell. 

Dejar que la Cruciatus lo golpeara. 

Una ola de finas agujas se extendió por su cuerpo y trepó por su espina. Forzándose a sonreír sarcásticamente, comprobó que el poder que poseía el death eater (o mejor dicho, aprendiz, porque dudaba ahora de su status) era mínimo. Nada similar al poder de Tom. No se comparaba al sufrimiento que podía experimentar bajo la infame varita de tejo. 

¡Y cuántas veces había estado bajo su poder! 

-¿Recién hemos aprendido a usar las Imperdonables? -se burló nuevamente tomando un amplio respiro.- Lástima. _Crucio_ -respondió, consciente de no utilizar su propia varita, apuntó con el arma del otro mini-death eater. 

La madera parecía que sudaba bajo su mano, pero hacía el trabajo. 

Los gritos fueron absorbidos por la invisible barrera de sonido. 

Tiempo. 

Nagi, ¿estás ocupada?> 

Chillidos que nublaban los oídos pero no escapaban a la prisión del pasadizo, se apagaron al retirar Harry la maldición. 

El reloj seguía corriendo. 

Y Harry aceleró la invocación de Nagini, dándole la poderosa forma que su padre siempre la daba. 

Nagi, todos tuyos -sentenció.- Mátalos.> 

_O la misión de Tom se me complicará en más de una manera._

La anaconda sonrió, asintiendo maliciosamente. 

Harry sabía que cuando su trabajo terminara, Nagini encontraría la manera de regresar a los brazos de su padre... o a los confines del _Parsithel_. Así que prefirió no ahondar más en el tema. Arrojando sus anteojos al suelo y pisándolos, cogió el amuleto de los aurores. 

-...Feliz cumpleaños a mí -terminó de cantar con una amplia sonrisa.- Hasta nunca, señores. _Ianua Ilico itinera_ -completó con una sonrisa a su amiga. 

* 

Un mar de blanco. 

Por un instante creyó haber sido cegado por una intensa brillantez, por lo que cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Con dificultad, intentó recordar qué lo había llevado a la Enfermería en esta ocasión. 

Un caótico remolino nebuloso de maldiciones, oscuridad, sombras y fuego regresó a él, yuxtaponiéndose la imponente figura de unas feroces fauces por sobre las demás. Un gigantesco animal lo había atacado ni bien se materializó buscando la presencia de Sirius, derrumbándolo al suelo. 

Se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, donde un único punzón hizo acto de presencia antes de desaparecer del todo. Supuso que la caída provocó un golpe con alguna piedra (o sabe la Diosa qué cosa). Eso sin duda explicaría el por qué se hallaba inconsciente sin recuerdo alguno de los eventos siguientes a su pequeña visita por el _portkey_. 

_Al menos parecí inofensivo, aunque un ataque como ese en la vida real podría haberme matado._

-¿Despierto? ¿Cómo te sientes querido? -la dulce voz de la Sra. Pompfrey logró que abriera los ojos de manera lenta. 

-Mareado... y entumecido -mintió. 

-Es de esperarse -asintió ella ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama.- Un descuidado es ese padrino suyo, Sr. Potter. 

-¿Mi padrino? ¿Qué pasó? -fingió confusión. 

La mujer sonrió débilmente, tomando la temperatura de su frente. 

-Quizás sería mejor que no recuerde... 

-¡Poppy! -gruñó alguien desde la puerta. 

Harry imitó el semblante más ignorante que pudo encontrar en su repertorio mental. Sus tíos penetraban el umbral de la habitación. Ambos parecían no haber dormido en toda la noche, si es que el aspecto demacrado de cada uno era algún indicativo. Su padrino portaba una muleta, con el que cojeaba ligeramente y el licántropo tenía el rostro amarillento, agotado. 

Ocultó su reacción ante el deplorable estado de los hombres. 

-Sirius, agradecería que no subieras el tono -la dulce enfermera adquirió un tinte macabro y amenazador.- _Tengo_ pacientes en estas salas, me encantaría que lo recordaras. Pacientes que _sí_ siguen mis indicaciones, no como otros... 

-Lo sentimos, Poppy -se disculpó Remus con un suspiro, no permitiendo mayor sermón.- Sirius aún no ha desayunado, ya sabes cómo se pone. 

Con un "Vaya que si sé...", Madam Pompfrey prometió ordenar desayuno para tres antes de retirarse. 

Un ligero silencio quedó suspendido en el aire ante la encontrada privacidad. 

-Lo siento -finalmente murmuró su padrino, tomando asiento en la cama. Una expresión de completa culpabilidad y desasosiego agraciaban sus facciones. 

Harry apartó la vista. 

_Han estado preocupados por mí..._

No. No era remordimiento lo que andaba sintiendo. 

Quizás el influjo de alguna poción medicinal de la enfermera... 

La cama se balanceó cuando Remus tomó asiento en el otro lado del colchón. 

-Es nuestra obligación protegerte, y sin embargo... -la ronquedad de la garganta del licántropo enfatizando el mal estado en que se encontraba. 

-Poppy mencionó que sufriste los efectos de la Cruciatus... Encima yo voy y... Lo siento mucho, Harry. No quise empeorar tu situación... Es sólo que... 

Harry negó la cabeza, mirada fija en las sábanas. 

-¿Qué sucedió? -algo confundido. 

-Ni bien te transportaste hacia nosotros, Sirius te atacó pensando que eras un death eater de la zona. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Intenté detenerme _casi_ en el aire, pero fue demasiado tarde... Caímos por una pequeña escalinata de la plaza en la que estábamos antes que te aparecieras. 

Harry alzó la mirada verdaderamente confundido. 

-Al menos fueron pocos peldaños, Sirius intentó detener la caída... 

-Pero no pude... Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento tanto... El sólo imaginarme cómo debes de haber estado cuando acudiste a mis brazos y yo... Oh, Dios... 

-Estoy bien -se atrevió a murmurar, incapaz de soportar los andrajos del hombre frente a sí.- No me ha pasado nada, todo está bien. 

-¡Pero no está bien! -exclamó Sirius sin saber qué pretendía lograr con sus palabras.- ¡Deberías odiarme! ¡Juré que te protegería y sin embargo, podría haberte _matado_! ¡No deberías perdonármelo! 

-_Padfoot_... 

El nombre golpeó como si fuera una maldición. 

-No deberías de llamarme así. James me llamaba así. 

Por unos segundos, Harry no supo qué hacer. El auror parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, y la emoción era contagiosa. Podía sentir cómo le aplastaba el pecho, y le bloqueaba la respiración. 

Desesperado, clamó ayuda al licántropo. 

-Siri... -llamó Remus- Harry... 

-Lo siento tanto, no sabes cuánto lo siento... 

El sólo pensar que él era la razón por la que su padrino se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos, le destrozaba el alma. El hombre bien podría ser un enemigo declarado de Voldemort, pero aún así se preocupaba por él en maneras que Tom jamás había demostrado. 

O demostraría. 

Un gran nudo se apoderó de su pecho y le impedían respirar. Con cada latido de su corazón, podía sentir la sangre ahogándolo más. Un dolor insoportable que por más que intentaba tragárselo o ignorarlo, no se extinguía. 

-No puedo respirar... -tragó grandes bocanadas de aire, preocupándose que quizás su organismo haya reaccionado de manera violenta a los calmantes de la enfermera. 

Casi esperando que Sirius huyera de la habitación en busca de Pompfrey, fue sorprendido por los cálidos brazos que lo jalaron para sí. Luchando con la poca oxigenación que el abrazo le permitía, sintió cómo su padrino le frotaba la espalda, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. 

Pero más pasmado estuvo con las palabras que siguieron al acto. 

-A veces es bueno llorar. No se puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo -dijo Sirius para sí mismo. 

Sin embargo, el frágil tono de voz y la delicadeza de la intención, lo desarmó por completo. Sabía que su padrino lo había dicho para convencerse que no era bochornoso llorar, pero no pudo evitar las tímidas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Sus puños se aferraron a una túnica ajena, y su pecho explotó en sintonía con sollozos ajenos. Sonoros sus clamos de... 

¿De qué? 

No sabía de qué lloraba. No sabía por qué lloraba. Ni siquiera sabía si su llanto tenía relevancia a su actuación, o si su orgullo se lo permitía. Tampoco estaba seguro de decir que eran lágrimas reales o ficticias. Lo único que sabía era que _estaba bien_ llorar. Que se sentía _correcto_. Que nadie se lo impedía. Que nadie lo juzgaría por ello. Nadie le diría que era claro símbolo de debilidad. O inmadurez. O que era inútil. O patético. 

Cuando su ola de emoción se calmó, y se creyó capaz de recomponer su postura, tuvo que esperar que a que Sirius lo soltara del todo. 

Remus suspiró agotado a su lado. 

-Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. ¿Qué les parece si desayunamos y luego, Harry nos cuenta qué pasó? 

* 

Un par de horas luego, y ya se había recuperado de su momento emocional. Era verdad que Sirius y Remus eran dos grandes personas, Harry reconocía esto, sin embargo, no debía dejarse enamorar por los enemigos de su padre. 

_¿Aún si ellos te aman de una manera que Tom nunca lo hará?_

¡¿Pero qué se decía?! Su padre lo amaba más que nadie, más que los aurores, más que... 

_¿Entonces por qué te sientes como una herramienta?_

Eso era su culpa, Tom no tenía nada que ver en ello... Sólo estaba en su imaginación, Nagini misma lo había dicho. Ella había dicho que su padre tenía un gigantesco ego que no le permitía admitir lo que sentía por él, pero que eso no significaba que no sintiera nada. 

_¿Puedes confiar en las palabras de Nagini?_

Y por qué no confiar en ellas... toda su vida lo había hecho. Nunca le han fallado, ¿por qué ahora sí? 

Sin embargo, Nagini también obedecía las órdenes de su padre... Podría ser que él... 

Suspiró. 

Hogwarts era una mala influencia. Estaba volviéndose paranoico. 

-Bueno, al menos sé que la Diosa me quiere... -sonrió tímidamente, observando dos objetos entre sus manos. 

Si bien el día no había comenzado bien... con el ataque de debilidad que tuvo y todo eso, sin duda estaba demostrando que había mejorado. Tenía tres ventajas que reportar a su padre... 

Un Mapa. Una Capa. Y un Secreto. 

Esperaba que estuviera complacido con él. 

* * *

No me termina de convencer la escena de conflicto con los death eaters, pero tendra que quedarse asi. Casi me aqueja un bloqueo en esa parte... *sigh* Espero no haberme metido en callejones sin salida, les empiezo a tener miedo =S 

Y demasiado pesada la escena de la enfermeria? ._. Tambien tuve problemas con ella... Diablos. 

Mil Gracias A Mi Beta Reader: **Aspy**. Lo escribo con mayúsculas para que se den cuenta de la seriedad de la situacion o.O Me hizo ver muchas cosas faltantes, sobretodo en el asunto con Snape y la pelea con los DE (death eaters). Eres mi salvacion en tantos aspectos, Irais T_T No se que haria sin ti.  
Ah, y tambien gracias a **Nekocha**. Una beteada _rapida_ para que me devuelva la autoestima, fue lo que hizo... a las 3am. Creo que no la deje dormir a la pobre ^^;;   
Y sin olvidarme de **Luis**, cuyo apoyo sarcastico y cinico en cuanto a responder reviews siempre me trae una sonrisa a mis labios. Creanme, no ha querido ser ofensivo, simplemente intenta alegrarme la vida con ese humor negro del que tanto es admirador. 


	28. De Planificaciones y Heridos

Todo de Rowling, como siempre. Me siento culpable de haber estado escribiendo esto en una biblioteca ^^;; (algo estupido, pero es la verdad!) 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Nekocha**: Que video de D/H? O.o Ese que dicen "We love each other?" ^^;; Enferma! Una cosa es pensar en los personajes metafóricos de HP, y otra muy diferentes es pensarlo con los actores o.O Rara.  
**bunny1986**: Oh, si. Harry se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Veremos como continua el muchacho.  
**kaT-rLz/fAnAtIc**: Tu tiito Voldie? ^^;; No estoy muy segura que a Tom le agrade esa denominacion. No te preocupes que aca yo estoy cuidando de todo el mundo (o al menos eso intento)... claro que no puedo evitar hacerlos sufrir... jajaja. Me encanta hacerlos sufrir asi ^^;;; Sobretodo a Voldemort... es un personaje TAN dulce para torturar. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Con suerte, el siguiente capitulo sera el final ^.-  
**Caroline_R**: Me alegro que hayas sentido la tension en la escena con Sirius. Para serte sincera, yo tambien la senti cuando la escribi. Es por eso que escenas tensas no me gusta revisar... como que me acuerdo todo lo que me costo hacerla... Sin contar el hecho que yo en ese momento estaba en la mente de Harry y todo lo que le pasaba a el, tambien me pasaba a mi T-T (Quizas ahi esta la contra para no hacerlo sufrir tanto...)  
**Mystyc Death Eater**: @.@ Leerte a veces me causa mareos... jajaja. Es que hablas con tanta jerga en una misma oracion... Ya me debo imaginar como hablaras en persona (no que te este incriminando eso, yo tambien hablo mucha "peruanada"). Me alegro que te caiga bien mi enamorado, hoy 4 de noviembre es su cumpleaños ^^;; Sigue leyendo el fic, que no me voy rendir de terminarlo. Ya falta (espero) solo un capitulo mas.  
**franga**: Habra que ver que es lo que decide Harry. A veces me sorprende este muchacho. Sobretodo porque a veces dice que va a hacer algo, y no tengo luego la menor idea de que hacer con la trama porque al parecer a el no le importa atenerse a mis reglas ¬¬ Harry es un personaje problematico cuando lo empiezas a alejar del lado de la "luz". Y sip. Acertaste con lo que la Sombra (aun no le he puesto nombre) le pidio a Voldie a cambio XD El quinto libro me decepciono en parte... Sentia que era como leer un gran fanfic. Hmm... quizas sea mi opinion personal, o es que leer tanto fics malogra a uno el disfrute del original... Ya cuando lo termines (si no lo has hecho ya), sacaras tus propias conclusiones. Personalmente, senti que al final le falto fuerza...  
**Lord Izan Gorlemoon**: Yo tampoco estoy con computadora ahorita. Estoy en una biblioteca publica en Texas o.O (Si, SIGO de vacaciones!). Yo tampoco me imaginaria lo de tu nombre. Yo tambien ansio el momento en que Harry manda al diablo a todo el mundo y dice "A la mierda con las apariencias" XD (Psss: Crees que eso suceda?)  
**Chi-san**: Yo ya le puse "velita" por haberlo tenido mas de un año escribiendolo ^^;; Creo que al principio si escribia muy seguido, pero luego cuando la flojera ataca... Jajaja, nada se puede hacer. No te preocupes que ya lo voy a acabar. Falta solo un capitulo (espero). No creo que pase de este año... (aunque nunca sabes).  
**Silk**: Respuesta: Recemos para que Harry no mate a nadie ^^;;; Me alegro que te guste... esta algo larguito, no? :D  
**Luna**: Se que me tardo en actualizar... la vida real molesta mucho T-T Espero que no me demore (demasiado) para el siguiente capi.  
**Lucil**: Se hace lo que se puede, Lucil. Espero que acabe el fic pronto, porque (en eso si tienes razon) ya mucha gente esta que me dice que lo acabe de una vez (o me preguntan si es que voy a abandonar la historia. Ahorita estoy de viaje en Dallas, una visita a unas tias por aca. Asi que no he podido avanzar mucho del fic (aparte de lo que ya he tenido escrito), por lo que he partido el capitulo en 2 (el siguiente se supone que es el final). Espero que la vida real te trate bien... por lo que parece, las cosas mejoraran para mi ^^;; (al menos eso espero).  
**Lady Amaris Moonless**: ^^;; Actualizo, actualizo. Espero que les agrade este capitulo.  
**Randa1**: O_O Gracias por enviarme un review tan completo. Espero que te hayas mejorado (que eso de tener tanto tiempo para leer toda la historia de un jalon, ha de ser barbaro). Concuerdo contigo. Odio la actitud del Harry del 5to libro... muy estupido parece. Esa que grita "Soy un estupido e ingenuo muchacho que ruega que Voldemort me encuentre para matarme." Digo... el chicho ya tiene 15, no? No se supone que deberia tener MAS juicio? Creo que Rowling deberia de haberle dado una personalidad mas dura. Suena como un chico de 13-14 años. Exacto! Me has leido la mente de por que he hecho a Voldemort "de esa manera". No es que le quite el "lado malevolo", es que solo he mostrado un lado de el que no se ve en los libros... (Voldemort se ha vuelto mi personaje preferido gracias a este fic ^^;;) Chica, has leido mi mente sobre el asunto que comentas del segundo libro. Claro que del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, y de misterio ya no es misterio... Tengo problemas para mantener la intriga, verdad? Ah, ni modo. Soy predecible ^^;; Sobre los Dursleys... jajajaja. Es uno de mis capitulos favoritos... lo unico que ahi me da pena es Harry que se la paso de ingenuo la mayor parte del capitulo ^^;; (ya quisiera poder matar a los Dursleys de nuevo XD) *risas* La manera en que pones a Sirius... sin duda me lo imagino asi. Aunque es una pena que no escriba desde su perspectiva, (mucho drama, mucho angst, eh?) Sobre lo de los asesinatos estrategicos... No te preocupes que los Weasleys no tienen nada que ver en ello (aun). La varita que Harry tiene de repuesto no es de Longbottom. Esa fue solo una de las varitas que habia en el monton (y que no funcionaban). Sobre lo de Remus, tienes mucha razon ^.^ (Aunque te daras cuenta que ahora sus preocupaciones seran un tanto desviadas de Harry) Las pequeñas serpientes fueron una invencion del capitulo en que aparecieron ^^;; No estaban planificadas para nada (y en eso, asi ha sido mas de la mitad del fic). Si hago una secuela, no te podria decir que pareja tendra Harry ^^;; Aunque Draco siempre me ha pasado por la cabeza (aunque sea para molestar al rubio XD) Mi pareja favorita es Tom/Harry... (aunque este fic no tiene ESE slash ^^;;) Sin duda sera interesante ver como Severus le grita a Sirius "Te lo dije!!". Sin comentarios sobre el plan de Lucius... Es una de las cosas que al parecer el personaje no me quiere decir ¬¬ Creo que mas bien tiene que ver con la situacion de Sirius en este capitulo, pero no estoy segura... *sigh* Odio que me oculten cosas estos personajes T-T Lamentablemente, Fujur tiene poco tiempo en la actualidad ._. Asi que cualquier proyecto que tengamos juntas correria MUY despacio. Yo tampoco tengo internet, ni siquiera computadora en estos dias... asi que es un tanto dificil hacer algo :( Espero que las cosas mejoren. Gracias por tu review ^^ * Paralelismo con Triddle? XD No solo logre eso, sino que mira: A pesar de haber cambiado el hecho que Harry no tiene como enemigo a Voldemort (ni como aliado a Dumbledore), el resto de relaciones con los demas personajes es casi parecido al del canon. Malfoy sigue siendo una molestia para Harry. Harry sigue llevandose mal con Severus. Lucius aun es una figura mal vista a sus ojos. Ron y Hermione aun son sus amigos. (Bueno, no pude meter a Hagrid aqui... pero que mas da?) Me parece interesante como Harry, a pesar de haber "cambiado de bando", continua teniendo los mismos "enemigos" (o al menos en parte...) Aunque el paralelismo con TR no es tanto asi ^^;; O no lo veia asi. Quizas si me explicas mas tu punto, te pueda entender ^^;; Saludos a tu amiga, y gracias por seguir leyendo!  
**Aspy**: Jajajaja!! Sip. Paranoia mia. Dejo de actualizar por mas de mes y medio, y pretendo acabar todo el mismo dia cuando te lo envio ^^;; (incluso en este capi tambien dicta ello). Hace un rato no mas que abri el beta, y el archivo que me enviaron mis padres para poder hacer una comparacion y editar "a la volada" para poder publicar. Como notaras, Irais, no puse la parte de Zas aun. Tengo que pensar bien ese pequeño problema que hay y como lo resolvere. Tu idea es muy buena, ahora solo debo buscar las excusas correspondientes XD Mi ser ignorante... No entiendo: "Quien es colosio?" o.O A que viene todo este rollo?  
**Luthien**: Sigo ^^;;  
**Andy Potter**: Solo falta un capitulo mas ^^;; (claro que si tomas en cuenta que para cada capi me demoro como un mes...)  
**natalia**: Harry no es cristiano/catolico. Asi que me parece perfectamente normal que reemplazara todas sus aluciones a "Dios" con la "Diosa", puedes tomarlo como su clamo a una divinidad. Hmm... algun dia tengo que hacer ese fic religioso ._.  


**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Planificaciones y Heridos_   
(Se acerca el final ^o^) 

O al menos espero. El siguiente capi deberia contener el final ^^;; 

>_Portkey_ = Transladador  
>_Fat Lady_ = Dama Gorda 

Estaba inquieto. 

Era un torbellino de emociones confusas el que se precipitaba hacia él. Una pequeña nave en plena ira de los dioses, aplastada bajo la poderosa fuerza de una tormenta incontenible... Inacabable. 

¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¿Acaso no había aprendido a controlar su lado mortal? 

Su punto más débil: su humanidad, se había alzado para maldecirlo intensamente. Una feroz batalla interna que Voldemort sabía, jamás podría vencer. 

Jamás. 

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. El hecho de saber que Tom Riddle aún mantenía una firme postura sobre sus decisiones. Dominaba desde las sombras, mas el efecto era el mismo. Por más que intentaba hacerse la idea de perder al niño, de rendirlo ante sus necesidades... Tom Riddle apretaba su corazón. 

Condenada debilidad. 

Lord Voldemort era incapaz de dar lo único que se le pedía para obtener su deseo más profundo: Su hijo. 

¡Maldición! Ni siquiera era _su_ hijo. Sólo lo había recogido. ¡Utilizado! ¡Educado! ¡Vestido! ¡Protegido! 

...No. Eso no fue lo que quiso decir. 

Suspiró agotado. El remolino continuaba agitándose en los confines de su mente, absorbiendo todas sus energías. 

Se estaba engañando, finalmente admitió. Ya lo había dicho antes. Nunca podría sacrificar a Harry Potter. Ni hoy, ni el año próximo, ni el siguiente. Simplemente no podría. Su conciencia (maldita sea, lo que quedaba de ella) no se lo permitiría. Esta lucha entre Tom y Voldemort tenía un claro vencedor. 

El niño Potter. 

Entonces, si lo sabía... ¿por qué continuaba debatiéndolo? 

Sólo por una razón: debía confesarse a sí mismo qué tanto quería a Harry. 

Y mientras esas emociones humanas irracionales se lo decían, no pudo el evitar recordar la primera vez que Harry obtuvo el control sobre la _imperius_. Cuando el Parsithel comenzó a formar parte de su vida, cuando Nagini decidió proteger a esa criatura, cuando lo inició con orgullo en el _Círculo de las Sombras_, cuando el odio hacia los muggles se convirtió en un asunto _familiar_, y los celos que aún le carcomían las entrañas sobre Sirius Black. 

La debilidad ya estaba inmersa en su piel, contaminando sus objetivos... tan sólo hacía falta saber qué tan patéticamente bajo había caído. 

¿Qué sería lo más valioso que él sacrificaría por su hijo? Efectivamente... ¿Hasta qué punto planeaba caer? 

La furia se evaporó cuando llegó a su respuesta. 

_Es MI hijo_. 

El Dark Lord estaba en _serios_ problemas. 

* 

_-Ahora, Harry... Es muy importante que nos relates lo que sucedió, ¿está bien? _

El niño asintió, el rostro de Dumbledore presentaba una cálida sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores. 

-Dentro de Hogwarts... 

-Alastor, por favor. Harry necesita descansar, agradecería que esto fuera lo más rápido posible. 

Sirius apoyó una consoladora mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad posible. 

-Por supuesto, Remus -asintió el ex-auror. 

-¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió el vejete. 

El niño negó la cabeza, como si los recuerdos fueran demasiado para recordar imágenes claras. 

-Me sentía mal en la cena. Tenía sueño y un pequeño dolor de cabeza... creo que estaba mareado -dijo sinceramente.- Así que me retiré temprano, eran las ocho, me acuerdo haber pensado. La verdad es que caminaba distraído, pensando... -suspiró dramáticamente.- Cuando de pronto salen estos enmascarados death eaters de las sombras... creo que había una serpiente con ellos, pero no estoy seguro. 

-¿Una serpiente? 

Los rostros de sorpresa eran visibles. Harry asintió, inventando su historia mientras hablaba. 

-Yo no estoy seguro. Las maldiciones... 

Fingió un tímido escalofrío, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus sábanas blancas. 

A esto, Dumbledore levantó la vista a la enfermera. 

-Detecté rastros de la Cruciatus_, así como una intensa actividad de Artes Oscuras... Sin mencionar el pequeño _Portus_ del portkey, aunque era tan débil que... _

"...en comparación, deben de haber sido muchos los conjuros de Artes Oscuras, Albus." Prácticamente podía oír Harry en su mente. 

Remus carraspeó su garganta, haciendo recordar a los adultos que la víctima en cuestión, aún_ se hallaba en la sala. _

Harry ocultó una sonrisa burlona. 

Sí, claro. Traumaticen al pequeño haciéndole recordar el gran sufrimiento al que fue sometido. 

Pompfrey tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzada. 

-¿Qué más sucedió? -inquirió Moody ante el encontrado silencio. 

-Me golpearon con la Cruciatus_, y en la primera oportunidad que tuve, escapé hacia Sirius -finalizó con el tono de alguien que quiere terminar de hablar antes que lo interrumpan. _

-¿No viste nada más? ¿Nada en absoluto? 

Negó la cabeza callado. 

Otro rato de silencio mientras cada adulto consideraba los "hechos". 

Y la falta de detalle. 

-La serpiente explicaría los cuerpos encontrados -murmuró Remus.- Si Voldemort enviara a una de sus mascotas, o incluso a Nagini... 

-El Dark Lord no soporta fallar sus planes -asintió Moody.- Los asesinó para no dejar posibilidad de descubrir sus artimañas. 

-Deben haber grandes planes cocinándose, entonces -suspiró Sirius.- Pero, ¿qué tendrían que ver con mi ahijado? ¿Y cómo entraron a Hogwarts? 

Harry se había limitado a mirar de uno a otro, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación, y empujarlo en el lado equivocado si existía la necesidad. Fue en uno de esos barridos que dio a parar con la atenta mirada de Albus Dumbledore. Los ojos celestes cristalinos lo analizaban expertamente, enviando escalofríos por su columna. 

Esos iris lo ponían nervioso. 

Era como ver la muerte al rostro. 

-Señores, -finalmente desvió su escrutiñadora vista- ¿por qué no dejamos al pequeño Harry descansar y seguimos esta conversación en mi oficina? Ordenaré té y galletitas. 

El vejete sonrió cándidamente, aunque a Harry no se le pasó la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió. 

Sirius y Remus abrieron la boca para comentar algo, cuando el Director agitó una mano y los calló. 

-Lo sé -asintió paternalmente.- Quédense con el niño. Acompáñenlo. Hablaremos más tarde. Poppy, -se dirigió a la enfermera- no deberé mencionar que nada se menciona fuera de este momento, ¿verdad? 

-Por supuesto, Albus -tono cómplice.- Aquí no pasó nada. 

Con un "Convoca a la Orden, Alastor. Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar," ambos hombres se retiraron de la habitación. 

Al cabo de un tiempo, Pompfrey también anunció que iría a revisar sus otros pacientes, aunque a Harry más bien le pareció que estaba ofreciendo privacidad familiar_ o algo semejante. _

El cuarto regresó al silencio. 

Madame Pompfrey no le permitiría regresar a la actividad de su vida diaria sino hasta sentirse segura de que estaba completamente curado. 

"¿Curado de qué?," se acordó de haber preguntado en una ocasión. 

"Del trauma mental, por supuesto," fue la experta respuesta respaldada por sus tíos. 

Actuaban como si fuera un retrasado mental. 

Había intentado convencer a los aurores que estaba _bien_, que nada le iba a suceder. Además que ellos tenían tareas mucho más importantes que cuidar niños. Sin embargo, Sirius y Remus no quisieron oír sus excusas, justificando que se encontraban investigando el atentado a su vida. 

Ahora, Harry Potter, desafortunado blanco del Dark Lord, estaba siendo vigilado de cerca en la forma de un padrino paranoico y un licántropo preocupado. 

Aunque no había duda que aquello tenía sus ventajas... 

_"¡¿Eres un animago?!" _

No era sorpresa entonces las escapadas maestras de las manos de Voldemort. 

Para gran disgusto de su padre. 

"Impresionante, ¿verdad?" 

Hmm... 

"No sabría decir, Padfoot. Digo, con dos patas dañadas no eres tan imponente..." 

Risas. 

"Moony, no alientes al muchacho, por favor." 

"Pero tienes que admitir que tiene razón." 

"¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Y ahora, ¿qué me han traído?" 

"Sigue igual a su madre..." 

"¿No es encantador?" 

"¡Que no lo alientes!" 

Más risas. 

Harry tenía que confesar que cierta parte de él se sentía orgulloso de su padrino. Era un sentimiento cálido y dulce el que se había apoderado de su corazón, y aunque parecido a lo que sentía por su padre, éste no era opacado por la sombra oscura de Lord Voldemort. 

Perturbador, era. 

Una infinita gama de grises que oscilaban constantemente frente a sus ojos. 

Comenzaba a temer estos pensamientos dudosos en su mente. Sobretodo porque le otorgaban una perspectiva diferente del mundo. Estaba siendo expuesto a ideas contradictorias, y en un grado casi inconsciente, Harry sabía que llegaría el momento en que debería escoger. 

Y no era porque pensara traicionar a su padre. 

No. Era lo inverso... 

No estaba seguro de poder traicionar a Sirius. 

* 

El sonido a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó inmensamente, y auto reflejos hicieron su aparición. El _Avada Kedabra_ salió de sus labios antes que su mente consciente se diera cuenta que lo estaba soltando. 

Desde su perspectiva, el brillo verde avanzó con lentitud hacia su blanco. Demasiado lento, y sin embargo, demasiado tarde. 

La expresión confusa de Harry Potter fue lo último que vio antes que el mundo estallara en millones de pedazos y la realidad regresara con una expresión irónica que osaba burlarse de sus sentimientos. 

La maldición asesina se evaporó en el aire al momento que impactó con Nagini, dejando a una curiosa serpiente detrás. 

Ella también tenía una sonrisa burlona. 

¿Cómo se siente hoy, Amo? -le echó más sal a la herida. 

Voldemort dejó su posición en la ventana para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del amplio estudio. Ordenó a Laere traerle algo de comer y a Demy pidió un espejo. Estaba seguro que su aspecto no era el más impresionante. No había podido descansar desde que regresaron de ese condenado lugar, dos días y medio atrás. 

Y hoy tenía una reunión con su Círculo de Sombras. 

¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Nagini? -tono frustrado.> 

La serpiente sonrió tiernamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión antes de olfatear el aire y decidir continuar malográndole la vida. 

Me pregunto a qué hora Harry visitará... ¿Qué es lo que planeas decirle?> 

La reptil se deslizó hasta su lado, alzando su cabeza con una chispa sardónica que por un momento le hicieron desear que Salazar Slytherin hubiera dejado un método para acabar con la condenada Nagini. 

Sin embargo, sólo suspiró agotado. 

¿Pretendes que le diga algo?> 

Nagini sonrió. 

Depende de cómo se dé la situación, mi Señor -siseó en un dulce tono.- Estoy segura que todo es mejor dejado a su elección. _Su sola decisión_.> 

Demy trajo el espejo y una bandeja con la cena caliente, para luego desaparecer sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Voldemort cogió el espejo tentativamente, consciente que Nagini esperaba una respuesta que él no daría en ese momento. 

Su rostro era perfecto. No tenía ojeras, ni siquiera arrugas. Nada reflejaba toda la tormenta de fuerzas que existía en su interior, y por eso, hasta Tom estaba complacido. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tinte más intenso, si aquello era posible, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, volvió a dejar el cristal sobre la mesa seguro que su mirada pondría a más de uno de sus confiados death eaters en alerta máxima. 

Voy a adelantar el ataque, Nagini. Navidad es una época muy estereotipada, ¿no te parece?> 

La serpiente se enrolló sobre sí misma, clara curiosidad e interés en ella. 

Quizá esté cometiendo un error, mi Señor -continuó formalmente.- Va a ser muy difícil un ataque a gran escala en Hogsmeade si es que decide acortar los pasos.> 

Voldemort se permitió mostrar una sonrisa divertida. 

Es precisamente por eso, querida Nagini -hizo una pausa, cogiendo sus cubiertos de plata- la razón por la que no me centraré en Hogsmeade.> 

La reptil levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, expresión sorprendida. 

¿Es que acaso...?> 

Una corriente de adrenalina se abrió paso en los presentes, sellando futuras oportunidades de conversación para otro momento. Nagini se sumió en el silencio, adoptando una postura alerta escuchando a la distancia. 

Tom, -dijo ella en un tono preocupado- Harry dice que no puede tomar forma por temor a que detecten el lazo psíquico. Prefiere mantener la comunicación al nivel más básico.> 

¿He de suponer que lo tienen bajo estricta vigilancia? -se forzó a continuar comiendo.> 

Así parece.> 

Imagen, Voldemort. Imagen. Harry no podía saber los pensamientos que habían revoloteado por su mente. Ni siquiera que era un gran esfuerzo contener sus impulsos para no aparecerse en Hogwarts en ese preciso instante y reclamar lo que era suyo; su hijo. 

Dice que agradece el regalo de cumpleaños, aunque yo sigo creyendo que algo con mayor estilo pudo haberse he... Está bien, Harry. Urge que me apure porque no tiene mucho tiempo.> 

Voldemort levantó una ceja. 

¿Es que acaso el mismo Albus se encontraba en su habitación? 

Tiene noticias, Tom.> 

Larga pausa en la que se mantuvo callado intentando mantener su ritmo de respiración. 

Cuidate Harry -finalmente asintió Nagini.- No te olvides de llamarme, ¿si? Yo le digo, no te preocupes.> 

Luego el silencio regresó. 

El verdadero silencio. Uno en que reinaba el frío y la ignorancia. Donde no existía la fragante corriente de adrenalina para incentivar sus emociones, tan sólo el vacío. Soledad, el eco de la indiferencia. 

Genial -anunció sarcásticamente la serpiente.- Contrólate Tom, en estos momentos me es muy difícil lidiar con tus emociones, las del niño y las mías simultáneamente -olfateó el aire, pensante.> 

Voldemort ignoró la insolencia de su hermana, concentrándose en otros asuntos. 

¿Qué dijo el niño?> 

Que es lo que no dice más bien... -murmuró ella ominosa.> 

Alzó una ceja y la serpiente suspiró cansada. 

Dice que obtuvo un mapa detallado de Hogwarts y una capa de invisibilidad como regalo adelantado de navidad.> 

¿De su _padrino_?> 

Ella asintió. 

Maldito hombre. ¡Con qué derecho venía a intentar comprar a...! 

Eso no es todo, -sonrió maliciosamente la reptil- dice que descubrió algo importante sobre los aurores también.> 

¡Pues dilo de una vez!> 

Sirius black es un animago, Tom.> 

* 

El mapa era increíblemente útil, ¡era _mágico_! 

Y lo decía en _todo_ sentido. Podía saber en dónde se encontraba Malfoy cada segundo del día, qué ruta tomaba Severus cada mañana, cómo sorprender a los gemelos en una de sus bromas, y mucho más. 

Increíblemente útil ya lo dijo. 

Sin embargo, habían varias áreas no exploradas del castillo. Sobretodo la zona Slytherin, lo que no era para sorprenderse, considerando que había sido hecho por Gryffindors. El Mapa del Merodeador sólo ofrecía una pequeña superficie de lo que eran los calabozos, ni siquiera mostraba la Cámara de los Secretos, y además, los animales no aparecían en sus confines. 

Excepción obvia era la Sra. Norris. 

Supuso que eso era esencial, considerando que Sirius, Remus, James y el Traidor tenían que cuidarse del familiar de Filch con absoluto cuidado. Probablemente les tomó tiempo perfeccionar el reconocimiento de la esencia mágica de los animales, que era mucho más difícil de rastrear que la de un humano normal, y al final decidieron sólo agregar rastros conocidos e inmediatos como la de la gata. 

Hmmm... Se preguntaba si eso podría perfeccionarlo... Aunque mejor empleaba sus energías en otro proyecto. Sirius y Remus podrían quitarle el artefacto cualquier día y se sorprenderían de las modificaciones. 

Desafortunadamente el mapa no mostraba la ubicación de Albus Dumbledore. 

* 

-Aquí tienes. 

Hermione dejó caer sobre la cama una torre de libros y rollos de pergamino que mecieron el colchón. Harry sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja. 

-Estás perdiendo clases -respondió determinada la castaña.- Como tu amiga no permitiré que te quedes atrás. Así que me he tomado la libertad de prestarte mis apuntes, además de sacar algunos textos interesantes de la biblioteca que estoy segura... -continuó hablando sobre la responsabilidad estudiantil. 

Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en el rostro de Harry. Una que era mitad burla y mitad satisfacción. 

-Hey, -susurró Ron a su lado- intenté hacer que desistiera, pero ya la conoces... Se supone que debes estar recuperándote, no ahogándote en pergaminos amarillentos. 

La sonrisa se intensificó. 

-Gracias Hermione, te lo agradezco -asintió sinceramente. 

Cogió un libro del montón ("Plantas Extraordinarias y sus Usos Extraordinarios"), fingiendo no ver a su amiga sacarle la lengua a Ron disimuladamente. 

_Me pregunto si habrán hecho una apuesta respecto a mi reacción._

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? -Ron cambió la conversación rápidamente, antes que Hermione se lanzara a darle uno de sus usuales sermones. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

-Estoy _bien_, Ron -dijo exasperado.- Es lo único que repito estos días. Si vieras como la gente me trata, uno pensaría que soy un enfermo terminal -giró los ojos.- Un poco más y Sirius camina de puntillas alrededor mío -cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado junto a los demás.- Más bien, ¿cómo están ustedes? 

Hermione tomó asiento a un lado de la cama. 

-Si estás hablando de los rumores... -ella negó la cabeza. 

-Todo el mundo quiere saber qué es lo que sucedió, Dumbledore no dio una explicación satisfactoria, parece. Y la prensa... 

-Me lo imagino -confirmó Harry en un tono sombrío. 

Dos death eaters muertos no eran algo que se debería tomar a la ligera. Sobretodo porque la identidad de los fallecidos podría descubrir mayores sospechosos del Circulo de Voldemort, e investigaciones eran necesarias. Y aunque él no se preocupaba por ello (su padre debió de haber elegido bien a sus atacantes), aún estaba el problema de la seguridad de Hogwarts en juego... Quizás al haberlos asesinado en terreno "sagrado" había incrementado el alto grado de hechizos protectores dentro de las paredes. Si era cierto, eso significaba que no sólo Tom tendría problemas para el ataque a Hogsmeade... sino que a la larga, él mismo había incrementado sus obstáculos con Albus Dumbledore. 

-¿Sirius no te mostró los periódicos? ¡Deberías leer las barbaridades que comenta Rita Skeeter! -Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en su maleta, finalmente pasándole una copia del artículo de ese día.- Al menos no te menciona hoy... 

_Eso también me lo imagino._

Recibió el _Daily Profet_ y dio una rápida lectura al titular. 

_"Los magos del mañana... ¿extintos hoy?"_

Frases diversas saltaron a su vista. 

_"Y pensábamos que Dumbledore protegería a nuestros hijos..."  
"...Hogwarts ya no es seguro..."  
"...Voldemort acecha dentro de las frías paredes..."  
"...Rituales de Artes Oscuras se practican en las sombras..."  
"...Alumnos se quejan de extrañas pesadillas en las que son sacrificados..."_

Que novedad, pensó aburrido. 

-Ha logrado infundir pánico en la mayoría de la población, sobretodo a los padres de los alumnos... No ha sido más de uno que han sacado a sus hijos para transferirlos a otra institución. Eso fue _antes_ de esta historia, ahora sólo me imagino que pasará... 

No necesitó leer más para saber el tono del artículo. 

-¿Rituales de Artes Oscuras? -se bufó- Lo más cerca que se llega a parecer es cuando los Slytherins entran a clase de Pociones. 

El pelirrojo negó la cabeza. 

-No sabría decirlo, Harry. Los Slytherins tienen todos los calabozos para esconder sus perversidades. 

-Oh, ¿y desde cuándo eres experto en los Slytherins? 

-Yo... -comenzó a responder Ron. 

-No, no importa. ¿Les importaría decirme quién está cuidando de Saz y Zaos? 

Se cruzó de brazos ante la expresión incómoda de sus compañeros. Urgía con la mirada que confesaran de una vez qué es lo que había pasado con sus mascotas en su pequeño "descanso". 

-Errr... sí, verás... hicimos un sorteo cuando nos enteramos... 

-¿Y? 

-Pues a Seamus le tocó cuidarlas... 

Entornó los ojos. 

-¿Y? 

El pelirrojo palideció un poco. 

-Na-nada más, Harry -tembló su amigo.- Tan sólo pensé que te molestaría que él cuidara de tus mascotas, considerando que cuando las conoció... 

-Lo mataré si algo les ha sucedido -declaró con amenaza. 

-No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? 

Volteó a mirar a la castaña. 

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? -intensificó su mirada. 

Ella también palideció. 

Uno, dos, tres segundos. 

-Por supuesto que bromeo, Hermione -sonrió súbitamente, evaporando la tensión en el ambiente.- ¿O es que me crees capaz de asesinato? -sonrió con malicia. 

-Claro que no -respondió un sonriente Ron. 

Desvió su mirada. 

_Que poco me conoces._

* 

Para fortuna de Harry, Madam Pompfrey se convenció de su estabilidad mental rápidamente. Así que con el permiso para regresar a su vida normal, comenzó a prepararse para abandonar la habitación en la Enfermería al día siguiente. 

Lo que a su vez significaba que Sirius y Remus deberían regresar a su trabajo (Harry tenía la ligera sospecha que habría regresado ese mismo día si no fuera por uno de los aurores...). 

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Seguro-seguro? 

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, Padfoot! -gruñó irritado- Es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas, y es la cuarta vez que te digo que sí. ¿Qué pruebas necesitas? ¡No puedes enjaularme para tu beneficio! 

Su padrino palideció, y un pequeño ataque de conciencia hizo que reconsiderara sus palabras. 

-No puedes encerrarme en una burbuja de cristal, Sirius -dijo en un tono más dulce.- Algún día tendré que salir al mundo de afuera, guerra o no guerra -interrumpió al auror antes que hablara.- Y tan sólo recuerda que lo que no mata... 

-Fortalece. Padfoot, el niño es más sabio que tú -comentó risueñamente Remus. 

Sirius suspiró para luego extender una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Sí, pues... Lily vive en él más de lo que pensamos, esa solía ser su frase muggle preferida. 

-Junto con el "¡Sirius, si comes demasiados dulces se te picarán los dientes!". 

Harry rió junto con sus tíos, y por un momento casi pudo ver a su madre regañando las escapadas nocturnas de su padrino a la cocina de Hogwarts. James estaría tras de ella sosteniendo una mirada No-debiste-haberte-dejado-atrapar y Sabes-que-no-puedo-hacer-nada-por-ti-date-por-muerto. Remus aguantaría sus risas y escondería el rostro tras su libro, sentado cómodamente en la luz de la chimenea. Incluso el traidor de Pettigrew se deslizaría cuidadosamente de detrás de Sirius y alegaría que no, efectivamente no lo había acompañado. Lo que sólo ganaría una mirada incrédula de su madre y las risas ahogarían el problema. 

Riendo ahí con lo único que lo ataba a su familia biológica, Harry experimentó el calor de hogar. No era tan tenue que apenas podía distinguir su presencia, ni era tan grandioso que los celos destruían todo. Tampoco estaba escondido, ni había que interpretar detalles en la conducta de uno para leer el verdadero significado. Todo estaba al descubierto. No había secretos, ni barreras. Así como no había palabras que intercambiar para sentir el momento. 

Era paradójico el hecho que se sentía libre aún cuando Sirius lo sobreprotegía cuan figura de cristal. Estaba consciente que su relación con los aurores era más que respeto, era... cariño. Un afecto tan dinámico y natural que parecía correr por sus venas sin el más simple esfuerzo. 

Ellos lo amaban y él, él... 

_Desearia tener una oportunidad..._

Les ocultaba tantas cosas. 

-Si yo... ummm... -sus súbitas palabras detuvieron el cálido ambiente, Sirius y Remus le prestaron completa atención- decidiera no vivir con mi padre, ¿ustedes...? -pausa- No, no. Olvídenlo. 

Jamás podría dejar a Tom. No estaba mintiendo cuando le prometió completa fidelidad; gracias al Parsithel, era imposible que él se pudiera separar de su padre. 

-Harry... -murmuró un serio Remus. 

-No podría dejarlo -se defendió.- Tom también me quiere aunque no lo muestre, y además, él está tan solo... No tiene nadie que lo acompañe. Y aunque viva inmerso en su trabajo, y aunque no me preste mucha atención, y aunque, y aunque... 

_Cause tanto daño._

-Yo lo quiero ver feliz. Él merece ser feliz... tanto como tú, tanto como el resto. Abandonarlo sería traicionarlo... y traicionarlo no lo haría feliz. A pesar que no me necesite a su lado, debo estar ahí. Por si acaso, ¿saben? -conectó miradas con su padrino, lágrimas nublaban su visión.- Por si acaso... 

_Además mi presencia los pondría en peligro a ustedes._

Sirius no despegó los ojos de los suyos, su expresión tornándose tranquila y serena. Con unos pocos pasos se acercó a la cama, tomó asiento y susurró con suavidad: 

-Eres un chico tan noble, por supuesto que él te necesita a su lado. ¿Quién no te necesita a su lado? Yo te necesito a mi lado. Remus te necesita a su lado. Hasta tus serpientes te necesitan a su lado -limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar.- Pero recuerda, todos te queremos ver feliz, Harry. Sí, tu padre también. Y no importa dónde o con quién vivas, mientras estés contento con tu vida, todo estará bien. Incluso si decidieras venirte a vivir con nosotros, estaremos maravillados con tu presencia en nuestra casa. 

Asintió débilmente, lanzándose a abrazar al hombre frente a él. 

En su mente este era un momento de despedida. Un adiós a la vida que pudo haber llevado. Una elección rechazada, y un camino más a un mañana incierto. Pues aunque Tom lo quisiera igual que estos hombres, su cariño jamás iría a igualar el de ellos. 

Y Harry acababa de aceptar eso. 

* 

Los rumores lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera. 

No sólo eran las miradas de los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws... sino Slytherin y hasta su propia casa ponían dubitativas expresiones en su rostro. Harry detectaba que la lástima se intensificaba en algunas, en otras, el odio tomaba raíces. Asombrosamente, algunos de la serpentina Casa adoptaban un inusual respeto en su presencia... 

Era todo muy confuso, realmente. 

Más aún cuando Pfeil apareció ese día con el correo. 

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió Seamus (que por cierto, sí había cuidado bien a sus mascotas). 

Harry se encogió de hombros ante la gran montaña de cartas que habían sobre la mesa. Le bastó abrir sólo un par para encontrar que eran de admiradoras que "compartían su dolor" o de reporteros que ansiaban les concediera una entrevista. 

-_Incendio_. 

Desechó el montón, salvo una. 

_"Hijo,  
Noticia ha llegado a mis oídos (gracias a Alex), que fuiste víctima de una enfermedad en esta última semana. Desearía poder estar ahí para ti. No tienes idea de cuánto lamento mi ausencia en momentos importantes como éstos. Estoy seguro que en vacaciones podremos compartir mucho tiempo juntos. _

O quizás antes... ¿Crees que a tu escuela le moleste si hago una visita sorpresa a sus instalaciones? Para comprobar la calidad de enseñanza y la infraestructura, creo que eso me tranquilizaría. 

Cuídate hasta entonces.  
Recuerda que te quiero,  
Tom" 

Las palabras de su padre corrían su mente. ¿Qué es lo que Tom estaba pensando? ¿Un ataque a Hogwarts? ¡¿Cómo?! Si se había pensado que Hogsmeade sería una perfecta base para atacar con tranquilidad el castillo, ¡¿cómo es que pensaba ir contra la escuela misma sin siquiera...?! 

Esa conversación con Nagi era más urgente de la que pensaba. 

* 

¡¿Cómo que planea atacar el castillo?! ¡¿Está _loco_?!> 

Eso es precisamente lo que muchos le han llamado, Harry. Y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Tom esta demente si piensa poder controlar el lugar con un solo maldito ataque. Si es que tú colaboraras desde adentro...> 

Aún si yo asesinara a Dumbledore, ¡esto es suicidio! Hay una fuerza residente de aurores aquí, sin contar con las protecciones naturales del terreno, ¡o los refuerzos de Hogsmeade! Además que los alumnos de sexto y sétimo año son entrenados _especialmente_ para la guerra.> 

Suspiro. 

Me gustaría ver que lo hicieras entrar en razón, Harry. El hombre está cegado con su objetivo, no creo que te haga caso.> 

Ceño fruncido. 

¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido para que cambie de planes?> 

¿Aparte del asunto de Snape? Mucho. Pero todo en su mente, nada en la batalla actual.> 

¿Cómo?> 

Sonrisa cómplice. 

Lo entenderás a su tiempo.> 

* 

Observó las posiciones en la mesa. 

Lucius analizaba la situación seriamente desde su izquierda, Bartemius a su lado, distraía su atención mirando las sombras que se proyectaban en el techo, mientras Zelea sonreía ambiguamente a su derecha, junto a su esposo. 

-Se preguntarán por qué los he reunido aquí hoy, señores -se levantó de su asiento, magnificando su aspecto.- Sin duda alguna, no fue para cenar en mi presencia, como lo han hecho -sonrió con burla, al igual que sus seguidores, quienes levantaron sus copas al aire. 

Voldemort brindó con ellos. 

-En un mes, atacaremos Hogwarts -dijo antes de beber y sin ceremoniosidades. 

Sorpresa y silencio se elevó en el ambiente. Ninguno de los death eaters osaba contradecir a su amo, sin embargo, la duda era evidente. Zelea se atragantó con su vino. 

-Mi Lord, ¿cómo planea llevar a cabo su plan? -parafraseó cuidadosamente Bartemius. 

El Dark Lord sonrió misteriosamente. Sabía que titubearían del éxito de su empresa, a veces él mismo cuestionaba sus procedimientos... Pero era ahora o nunca, y el ahora era mucho más cercano que el nunca. 

Sonrió maliciosamente. 

-Hemos reunido información valiosa todos estos años, señores. Información que es hora de utilizar. Atacaremos desde dentro. Entraremos por los calabozos Slytherin, el lago y la Cámara de los Secretos. 

Esperó unos segundos para que las noticias se asentaran. Cuando se aseguró que todos sus death eaters le prestaban atención, prosiguió: 

-Gracias a hábiles seguidores, la entrada por los calabozos ha sido remodelada para llevar a la zona de los Huffepuffs, una treta que sin duda podremos utilizar para nuestra ventaja. Sin embargo, tendremos que buscar la entrada en el Bosque Prohibido, cuya puerta está protegida por una esfinge y diversos poderosos hechizos de la mano de Albus Dumbledore. La esfinge no creo que sea difícil de manejar... son los conjuros del viejo del que nos tendremos que cuidar. Bartemius, confío que tienes la inteligencia para derrotar a la criatura, ¿o me equivoco? 

-No se equivoca, mi Señor. 

Voldemort asintió. 

-Asimismo, el lago de Hogwarts tiene una conexión con otra igual en el Bosque Amarillo, sin embargo ambas se encuentran custodiadas por los aliados acuáticos del _Director_, por lo que el recorrido puede ser un poco dificultoso. Pero nada fuera de tus habilidades, Nemon. Reúne a los más diestros en el agua y forma tu equipo. 

-Así se hará, mi Lord. 

-Y por último, la Cámara de los Secretos se puede acceder por el risco, aunque para ello alguien tiene que abrir la entrada desde el _otro lado_ hablando parseltongue y cuidarse del basilisco que resguarda el ingreso. Pero confío que podrás dirigir las personas hasta la entrada, Lucius. Yo me encargaré de la abrir la puerta. 

-Sería un honor, mi Lord. 

-También atacaremos simultáneamente Hogsmeade, como distracción a nuestros verdaderos planes. Zelea, seguirás nuestros pasos iniciales, simulando los precisos detalles. Quiero que nuestro enemigo piense que seguimos con nuestro plan original, me temo que deben de haberse enterado más de lo superficial... 

-Nada que no se pueda manejar, Señor. 

-¿Comentarios? 

-Desde el risco hay que cubrir una gran distancia, mi Señor -admitió Lucius.- Sin duda la empresa es más de un viaje de dos días. 

-Esa es precisamente nuestra mejor entrada, Lucius. La mayoría cree que la Cámara es un mito, un cuento fantasioso de la época de los Fundadores, por lo tanto no va a estar guardada. Así que planear unas cuantas noches fuera en territorio enemigo no lo veo tan duro -agudizó su mirada.- Yo me encargaré que esa entrada esté abierta para nuestro ingreso, aunque con el basilisco las cosas podrían complicarse un poco. Salazar Slytherin le dio la misión de proteger celosamente la entrada de cualquiera que quisiera penetrar el castillo y no sé hasta qué punto pueda obedecer nuevas órdenes. Podría ser un aliado perfecto. 

Los presentes asintieron. Cada uno de ellos confiaba que llegado el momento, las cosas estarían listas y dispuestas, así su Señor tuviera que destruir a la criatura. 

-¿Cómo podremos contrarrestar los hechizos conjurados por Albus Dumbledore? -preguntó Bartemius- ¿Cómo los pasaremos? 

Voldemort sonrió fríamente. 

-Tengo la sospecha que _Él es la Tierra_. 

-¿_"Yo soy la Tierra"_? ¿No es ese un mito perdido? -cuestionó asombrado Bartemius. 

Esta vez fue Nemon quien respondió. 

-En el caso de Hogwarts puede que no lo sea. La mayoría de las grandes familias tienen el mismo principio para el Señor de sus dominios, aunque el verdadero ritual ha sido perdido con el tiempo. Muchas lo conservan simbólicamente, pero casi nadie lo tiene en total conocimiento. 

-Así es -asintió Zelea.- El Director de Hogwarts puede ser uno de los pocos que contiene el procedimiento completo, lo que le permitiría controlar los terrenos del colegio con mayor facilidad. 

-Sin mencionar la protección -finalizó Voldemort en un tono serio. 

-_Él es la Tierra_, ¿eh? -murmuró Lucius.- Con esta información, si asesinamos a Dumbledore... 

-Eliminamos sus conjuros protectores -asintió Voldemort.- Lo que nos permitiría una entrada al castillo. Sin embargo, hay que considerar que aún existen los aurores, los alumnos, y los hechizos originales en el lugar... Sin mencionar que si mi teoría es incorrecta y Dumbledore no utilizó su poder sobre el territorio para sellar esas entradas... todo será igual. 

Zelea bebió un sorbo de su vino. 

-¿Qué hay con el ataque pantalla a Hogsmeade? -inquirió ella- ¿Hasta qué punto se simplificará por falta de tiempo? 

-Seguiremos con nuestro plan original. Envenenaremos a su gente y cercaremos todas las salidas de escape. Aprovecharemos el hecho que nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse por las barreras de protección. Hogwarts mandará apoyo al pueblo, y nos beneficiaremos de ello. La única diferencia está en que no nos prepararemos para batallar por la dominación del lugar, sino que solamente nos dedicaremos a ganar tiempo. 

-¿Qué apoyo nos brindará Severus? 

-Ninguna, Lucius. 

Su expresión lo decía todo, el rubio asintió gravemente. 

-Esto no será un trabajo fácil, mi Señor. 

El Dark Lord elevó su copa al aire. 

-La guerra nunca lo es. Brindemos por ello -sonrió ampliamente. 

* 

Imposible. Hacer cambiar de parecer a Tom era completamente imposible. Jamás había visto al hombre tan encerrado, obsesionado en algo y _eso_ estaba diciendo demasiado. Se preguntó si sería justo perder a su padre en una empresa tan demente. ¿Atacar Hogwarts? ¡Irracional! 

Nagini estaba en lo cierto, esta operación sería la última para Tom... para bien o para mal. Aquí se decidiría la guerra con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. 

Se mordió el labio inferior. 

Se preguntaba cuándo le ordenarían asesinar a Dumbledore. Juró que iba a lograrlo así le costara su propia vida, y tal como veía las cosas... sería de esa manera. Ninguno de sus concebidos planes poseía potencial para lograr su cometido sin ser descubierto en el proceso. Pero claro, eso no se lo decía a Tom. Su padre ya tenía suficiente con qué preocuparse. 

Sólo le quedaba seguir creando una mejor estrategia. 

-Me pregunto qué estará tramando. 

-¿Quién? -comentó distraídamente. 

Bajó de la nube en la que estaba volando para regresar al Comedor y terminar su desayuno tranquilo, antes que a Hermione se le ocurriera que debían salir corriendo a clase de Herbología. 

-¡Malfoy! Harry, ¡Malfoy! 

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? -preguntó estúpidamente. 

Ron hizo un gesto de irritación y le lanzó unas cuantas hojuelas de cereal al rostro. 

-¿Estás prestando atención? ¡¿Qué te sucede últimamente?! ¡Parece que no estuvieras sentado delante de mío! 

Harry se encogió de hombros indiferente. 

-Sé que Malfoy no ha bajado a desayunar aún, Ron. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con algo? Quizás sólo se quedó dormido. 

Bebió un poco de su zumo de calabaza. 

-¿Y qué hay con sus constantes tardanzas a clase? ¿O es que no tienen importancia tampoco? 

Harry suspiró. Draco Malfoy era una de las últimas cosas que él tenía en mente en ese momento. ¿Es que Ron no podía dejar atrás su paranoia? ¿Tenían que pasar por lo mismo todos los días? Se volvía aburrido. 

-No veo nada de malo con que llegue tarde a clase, eso sólo enfatiza el hecho que se cree demasiado superior para ser puntual. Nada fuera de lo común. 

-Piensa lo que quieras, Harry. Pero ese muchacho tiene _algo_ entre manos. Quizás te convenga prestar más atención a su comportamiento, por todo lo que sabemos podría estar planificando atacarte en la oscuridad. 

_¿Lo estaré subestimando?_

Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada justo en ese momento. Se le veía diferente. Caminaba con pasos seguros y con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Mas lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue precisamente que el rubio conectó miradas con él, retándolo silenciosamente a... 

¿A qué? 

Quizás Ron lo estaba influenciando demasiado. 

* 

Se frotó los ojos con molestia. Este incienso siempre le picaba... no sabía por qué la mujer continuaba utilizándolo si se daba cuenta que él comenzaba a desarrollar una alergia a sus aberrantes gustos. 

O quizás _no_ se daba cuenta... 

_Maldita demente._

-Muy bien, Harry. El día de hoy regresaremos a la bola de cristal. Ahora, recuerda que no hay nada que temer... sólo relájate. 

Suspiró visiblemente. No estaba de más seguirle la corriente a Trelawney, había descubierto que eso la ponía contenta a ella y eso le convenía. Personas contentas eran menos propensas a darse cuenta que algo andaba mal. 

Dirigió la mirada al cristal donde una nebulosa niebla se revolvía constantemente. 

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer hoy? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? -preguntó serenamente. 

Moody se cruzaba de brazos delante suyo. Era obvio que a él le aburrían estos "entrenamientos" que tenía, seguro que preferiría que la media hora pasara rápidamente para así poder tomar control de la situación. 

Harry sonrió internamente. 

-Sí, dime que es lo que tu Ojo Psíquico ve -respondió la mujer en un tono místico. 

Regresando su atención a la bola de cristal, dejó a su mente divagar. No era como si Trelawney pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ni como si importara lo que resultara de sus experimentos. 

-Veo una... serpiente -inventó. 

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sí parecía una serpiente. Sobretodo si ladeabas la cabeza de esta manera... 

-La serpiente es... uh... negra. No, espera. Es roja. 

La neblina se había vuelto carmesí. Un pulso brillante resplandecía en los confines del cristal y parecía crecer por momentos, hasta darle a la habitación una iluminación escarlata. Eso lo notaría hasta Moody. 

-¿Sí? -dijo emocionada Trelawney- Ahora que lo mencionas, si parece un poco roja... 

Harry levantó la mirada. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo veía? 

-¡No retires tus ojos del objeto! ¡Vas a perder tu concentración! -chilló desesperada. 

Con lentitud, regresó su mirada al artefacto. El brillo se había atenuado, pero aún daba a la neblina la tonalidad pasional. 

¿Se preguntaba si Trelawney no había cambiado la tradicional Bola de Cristal por una versión distorsionada de una recordadora? La mujer podía ser capaz de ese engaño, todo con tal de continuar con su fraudulenta misión. 

La "serpiente" dejó de existir para dar paso a un ojo. Bueno, no era un "ojo" en sí, puesto que le faltaban detalles... pero, ¿de qué otra manera podría llamar a esa esfera? 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Cada momento nuevas líneas y curvas profundizaban la imagen. 

El ojo parecía mirarlo con interés. 

Con _demasiado_ interés. 

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?_

El iris, increíblemente detallado para este momento, sólo parecía sonreírle en respuesta, burlándose de su ignorancia. "¿No sabes?", osaba reírse. "¿No sabes?", le repetía silenciosamente. "¿No sabes?", la mirada desafiaba. 

_No lo sé, ¡y deja de mirarme!_

Con una burla final, el ojo parpadeó, desapareciendo en el vacío del espacio. 

Quizás fue una alucinación. Aunque aún no se explicaba cómo sucedió. Y es que no podía ser una alucinación, una alucinación indicaría que estaba loco. Definitivamente demente. Pero tampoco podía haber sido real... Nunca le había sucedido algo igual en las sesiones con Trelawney. Usualmente consistían en él inventándose cosas semi-irreales basadas en su estado de ánimo para que ella dé su imaginación a volar. Las muertes y sombras siempre eran la mejor opción. 

Cerró los ojos buscando descanso de sus pensamientos. 

¿Era acaso pertinente que se preocupara por trivialidades con eventos importantes tan cercanos? A lo mejor era tan sólo su subconsciente jugándole una pasada, había que admitir que estaba comenzando a cansar a su intelecto en planificar lo no-planificable. 

Y por centésima vez en la semana... Tom continuaba con lo mismo. 

Mientras que una mirada penetrante de Moody lo obligó a recordarse que aún tenía que representar un papel para la causa. 

* 

...Sueño. 

Bostezó. 

Si hubiera reposado bien estos días, no estaría en tan deprimente estado. Pero faltaban tan sólo tres semanas para el ataque y mientras sus nervios crecían, su descanso se recortaba, las horas de clases continuaban... y simplemente no podía compensar todas las cosas. 

La Profesora Sinistra lo amonestó ayer por su falta de atención (durmiendo) en clase de Astronomía. Felizmente la mujer era comprensiva y se dio el lujo de no presionar el tema. Sin embargo, si osaba hacer lo mismo en la clase de Transfiguración... odiaría pensar qué es lo que sería de él. 

Además que hoy tenían la lección fuera del tradicional salón. Se hallaban en la entrada del Castillo, al aire libre. La primera clase básica de transmutación de vapores; era riesgoso encontrarse en un ambiente cerrado... mejor era tener amplio espacio para huir con anticipación. 

-...esta simulada fragancia no tendrá efectos secunda... 

Simplemente no podía concentrarse. Su mente se encontraba en letargo... Dio otro bostezo. Esperaba que McGonnagal no lo tomara desatento con una pregunta sorpresiva. Y no era que no se supiera las respuestas, era que de seguro le daría escasas pistas para saber _qué_ exactamente es lo que preguntaba... 

Miró de reojo a Hermione. Ella sí se hallaba alerta, hábiles apuntes y mirada atenta. Mientras que Ron se metía un dedo a la nariz, fingiendo entender todo lo que se decía y bostezando por ratos. 

Harry evitó el impulso de reír. 

Oh, no. McGonnagal se acercaba a donde él estaba sentado. Seguro que se le escapó una sonrisa... Presentía problemas. 

Problemas. De repente, una inusual sensación se apoderó de Harry. Muy parecido a un _portkey_, y sin embargo, en lugar de sentir un fuerte jalón, se sentía más bien empujado. 

Tan pronto como apareció, desapareció, dejándolo desorientado y mareado. 

Unos gritos rápidamente se escucharon. Palabras ininteligibles llegaron a sus oídos. Y Harry se preguntó si había sido golpeado con alguna maldición que provocara confusión a sus sentidos, pues todo se volvió caótico en cuestión de instantes. Luchó por recuperar el control de sí mismo. 

El grito sin duda lo ayudó. 

-¡MINERVA! 

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón. 

Remus, en los tres segundos que habían transcurrido desde su uso del _portkey_ (porque ahora Harry sí reconocía la sensación). Había conjurado una camilla, una en donde un malherido Sirius reposaba. Sangre manchaba sus rasgadas túnicas, sus ojos entreabiertos, y su respiración dificultosa. 

Más voces se alzaron al aire, esta vez, proveniente de aurores que corrían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. 

-No hay tiempo que perder -gruñó el licántropo, dirigiendo la camilla hacia el castillo.- ¡Llama a Albus urgentemente, voy a ver a Poppy! -gritó camino a la Enfermería. 

-Por supuesto -murmuró McGonnagal, dando instrucciones a uno de los aurores a llevar a los niños a su Sala Común _de inmediato_. 

La mirada de la mujer se detuvo un segundo en Harry, intentando descubrir qué tenía que hacer con él. En un confuso mar de sentimientos, Harry no le dio oportunidad de tener una opinión al respecto. Se echó a correr tras su padrino. 

Mente en blanco, sí eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Concentración. Control sobre sí mismo. Impasibilidad. Su padre al menos estaba bien... porque lo estaba, ¿verdad? ¡Concéntrate! Sirius... ¿qué sucedió...? ¡Contrólate! Sí, Tom estaba bien porque Nagini no había exclamado nada y si aún estuviera mal, no tenía por qué preocuparse por él, sabía cuidarse sólo... mientras que Sirius no. 

_¡Oh Diosa, lo voy a perder!_

Intentó respirar profundo, llevar un ritmo más lento. 

Por más que aceleraba, no parecía dar el encuentro a Remus... ¿tan rápido corría el licántropo? 

¡El Mapa del Merodeador! 

Sirius y Remus ya habían llegado a la Enfermería. Pompfrey estaba con ellos... al igual que Severus... y muy probable que Dumbledore también. El punto que representaba a la enfermera se movía frenéticamente por toda la habitación... al igual que Severus. 

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! 

Finalmente llegó a su meta. Entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, recuperando su aliento al mismo tiempo. 

Efectivamente, Severus y Pompfrey se hallaban ocupadísimos en buscar pociones e ingredientes y conjuros y contra conjuros y hechizos estabilizadores y en localizar nutrientes y una burbuja enorme rodeaba a su padrino y Remus se hallaba en ella sosteniéndole la mano a Sirius, susurrando quién sabe qué cosas y Dumbledore no estaba pero llegaría pronto y nadie notaba su presencia pero eso le daba igual y el death eater traidor combinaba líquidos en una esquina y Poppy lavaba la herida y el tiempo era demasiado corto, se iba y Harry caminó hasta la burbuja, y otro auror entró en la sala y llegó Dumbledore y todos estaban en silencio, porque no había nada qué decir hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen y Moody hizo su aparición y Remus soltaba lágrimas al lado de Sirius y Harry temió lo peor y ¿por qué el tiempo corre tan rápido? Y Dumbledore se puso a su costado, confortándolo con un toque en el hombro y Sirius estaba perfectamente quieto, con los ojos abiertos y Poppy corría a traer otra cocción con la que lavar la herida y Minerva se unió a la escena, rostro ceniciento y el traidor y Pompfrey seguían corriendo de un lado a otro y Moody gruñó de impotencia y Severus murmuró que el veneno corría muy rápido que lo iban a perder y Dumbledore respondía que con paciencia todo se podía y Remus ignoraba todas las palabras y Harry quería lanzarle una cruciatus al traidor, a ver si así se entusiasmaba más por el trabajo y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y Moody sugirió que mejor se llamaba a la Orden y Minerva se ofreció a hacer el recado y Remus seguía sollozando y McGonnagal dio una mirada atrás hacia sus pupilos y ella también tenía una lágrima pero eso no la detuvo y se retiró y Dumbledore le ofreció un pañuelo a Harry y Harry se dio cuenta que también estaba llorando y el tiempo seguía corriendo y corriendo y no se detenía y todo se desvanecía y de repente, Snape le dio una poción a Sirius, mientras Pompfrey vendaba la herida en su vientre y... al fin, todo se volvió más despacio, suspendiéndose. 

Harry respiró profundo, limpiándose el rostro con el pañuelo en una mano, desgarrándolo con la otra. Un silencio lleno de tensión cubrió por totalidad la habitación, absolutamente todos a la expectativa de lo que iba a acontecer a partir de ahora. Todos los ojos se posaron donde Pompfrey. 

-La herida curará a su tiempo, pero temo que tardará en el estado que Sirius se encuentra. 

Dumbledore asintió gravemente, volviendo a mirar a sus aurores estrellas. 

-Severus, es una suerte que estuvieras aquí... -intentó sonreír el Director- dime si lo logrará, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? 

El death eater tomó asiento en una silla, permitiéndose recuperar el control de sus emociones. 

-¿En total? Han pasado ocho minutos. Cuatro desde que el Sr. Black llegó a Hogwarts. Presumo que activó el _portkey_ de Potter en cuanto Remus le dio el alcance, antes de perder totalmente su cuarto sentido. 

...¿Sentido? ¿Minutos? 

Nagini. 

-Bien Severus, ¿qué noticias nos tienes? -preguntó cuidadosamente Moody. 

Severus suspiró. 

-Albus, Alastor... Remus... -dirigió una mirada seria al licántropo- Saben muy bien que el antídoto lo conoce únicamente el Dark Lord. 

_No exactamente..._

Harry cerró su boca antes que sus impulsos lo traicionaran más de lo que lo habían hecho. 

-Sin embargo, con las investigaciones que he hecho pude crear una especie de... retardo al veneno. 

-¿Qué quiere eso decir? -cuestionó con esperanza Remus. 

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

-Que he suspendido el avance del veneno, pero nada más. A menos que hallemos la cura, el Sr. Black permanecerá en ese estado por... -se cruzó de brazos y cambió de tema.- La burbuja evita que su cuerpo se deteriore por el desuso, pero todo tiene sus límites... 

-Severus... -murmuró Remus- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? -preguntó como si de su vida se tratase. 

La mirada del death eater se suavizó. 

-Hasta que halle el antídoto... pero si me demoro más de unos meses, quizás comiences a considerar que sería mejor dejarlo ir. 

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡Es la única familia que me queda! ¡No puedo dejarlo ir! No si hay una esperanza... 

El Profesor de Pociones asintió gravemente, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación. Harry ignoró la mirada que le lanzó el traidor, acercándose más a su padrino. 

Minerva regresó en esos momentos, informando que la Orden estaba lista para comenzar en diez minutos. 

Dumbledore asintió, al igual que el otro auror y Moody. Remus se levantó de su asiento y se limpió el rostro, para luego salir con los demás de la Enfermería. 

Harry se quedó solo. Sólo con Madam Pompfrey y un Sirius vegetal. 

_Haz de estar contento, Tom_, pensó con rabia. 

¿Rabia de qué? ¿Rabia a quién? ¿A Tom por haber logrado lo que tantos meses se había propuesto? ¿A Nagini por haber seguido sus órdenes? ¿A Sirius por ser su enemigo? ¿O a sí mismo por... preocuparse por él, por no poder protegerlo? ¿Rabia a quién? ¿Rabia de qué? 

Huyó de la habitación cuando regresó Remus, cinco minutos después. 

* 

En el aire las cosas eran más claras. Aunque a veces el cielo estaba arriba y otras veces abajo, el hecho era que si te soltabas de la escoba siempre caerías. Esa era una de las constante de la vida. 

Las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso, metafóricamente. 

Lo mismo no sucedía con las razones o las motivaciones. 

Harry continuó sin dirigirle la palabra a Nagini, enroscada en su brazo izquierdo. 

El gigante Hagrid vino a indicarle que Remus lo llamaba, mas él intuía que era una treta de Dumbledore o Minerva. Hace unos minutos atrás también se acercó Hooch a intentar persuadirlo ir a cenar, pero él no le hizo caso. 

El aire de la noche era un calmante para sus rebeldes pensamientos. Aquí no era necesario pensar en una respuesta a sus preguntas, ni en idear planes para su futuro. Sólo necesitaba dejarse disfrutar de la faena de volar, un placer que le fue negado por tantos años. 

Nagini respetaba su silencio, aunque le incomodaba enormemente. Había admitido morder a Sirius cuando el auror se hallaba desprevenido. El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa y le dio oportunidad a que un death eater lo atravesara con una espada. Harry se imaginaba que debía tratarse de Nott, nadie era mejor en encantar espadas que ese hombre. 

La serpiente también admitió que Tom quiso aprovechar la ocasión para rematar al auror, pero que ella intervino, dándole cruciales minutos en los que Remus logró llegar hacia su compañero y éste último activara el _portkey_ hacia su ahijado. 

Por lo que es más, su amiga confesó tener conocimiento de los sentimientos de Harry hacia el auror y fue por esa misma razón que protegió a Sirius Black. Tom sin duda se hallaba furioso de haberlo dejado vivo, pero confiaba que el veneno de Nagini hiciera sus propios daños. 

Para Voldemort, que Sirius se encontrara en coma era lo mismo que muerto. 

Excepto que ahora ponía a Harry en una precaria situación. Después de todo, el Dark Lord no era el _único_ que conocía el antídoto... y el niño se hallaba pensando en si sería _correcto_ ayudar a su padrino. Si a los ojos de Tom, a los ojos de Remus, a los ojos de sus amigos, y a los suyos propios, se vería bien. 

Tom quizás podría perdonarlo, _quizás_. 

Remus le agradecería, sin embargo se preguntaría cómo es que obtuvo la fórmula. 

Sus amigos pensarían lo que sea que Dumbledore y el resto pensara. 

Y él... él no sabía que pensaría de sí. 

Y si Sirius se recuperaba y conocía la realidad. ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Lo despreciaría? 

Si su padre no lo perdonara y Remus resintiera que ocultara la información que tenía al igual que Sirius... ¿dónde lo dejaba todo eso? 

_Completamente solo._

Y eso precisamente era lo que más temía Harry. 

La soledad. 

No a las torturas. No a las miradas hipócritas. No al odio. Ni al rechazo. Tampoco a la muerte, ni a la vida. Sino a la soledad. Al vacío que representaba el hecho que nadie lo quisiera, que nadie se preocupara por él. A nadie le importara. Nadie lo escuchara, nadie lo mirara. 

Dime Nagi... ¿quién eres?> 

La serpiente levantó la cabeza confusa. 

Soy Nagini, creación de Slytherin y Guardián del Parsithel -dijo dudosa de sus palabras- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?> 

El niño sonrió débilmente. 

¿A quién le debes lealtad?> 

Al amo del Parsithel -respondió ella, intuyendo hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.> 

Harry dio una voltereta en el aire a toda velocidad. 

¿Y quién es ese dueño?> 

El que hable parseltongue.> 

El niño comenzó a reír cínicamente. 

¡Precisamente! -dijo con una expresión de triunfo, aunque a la serpiente le pareció que era más de locura- ¿Y a cuál de tus dos dueños actuales le eres leal, le debes lealtad?> 

Detuvo sus movimientos en la escoba. Estaba alto en el cielo, más arriba que la torre de astronomía, más cerca de las estrellas. 

Oh, Harry... ¿es eso lo que te molesta?> 

Respóndeme Nagi, por favor.> 

A los dos dueños. Ambos cumplen las condiciones dadas por Slytherin, así que ambos son mis amos.> 

Harry alzó a la serpiente hacia su rostro. 

¿Y si ambos te dieran una orden que se contradice? ¿Si Tom te dice que vayas hacia la derecha y yo a la izquierda? ¿A quién harías caso?> 

A ninguno -tono travieso.- Iría por el centro -sacó la lengua.> 

¡Nagi, hablo en serio!> 

La serpiente suspiró. 

Es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que tengo dos amos, Harry. Sabes que el don de la Lengua de las Serpientes es muy raro. Mucho más aún tener a dos parselmouths unidos por el Parsithel. Dudo que la ocasión se vuelva a repetir con frecuencia. Sin embargo, no creas que no he pensado en tu pregunta... -Harry la miró expectante.- Y mi respuesta es simple: Haría lo que mejor me pareciera.> 

¿Quiere eso decir que podrías desobedecer a ambos?> 

Nagi rió. 

¿Viste que cuando dije que iría por el centro es porque _iría_ por el centro? -le dijo al oído.- Slytherin no me dio libre albedrío por nada. Para que yo obedezca completamente a un Amo, él tiene que ganar primero mi confianza y respeto. Y ambos califican en ello.> 

Harry miró pensativamente a la reptil. 

Entonces... -dijo con una mirada pícara- Suponte que yo te dijera que muerdas a mi padre, y él te dijera que me muerdas a mí... ¿qué harías?> 

La serpiente negó la cabeza. 

No lo sé.> 

¿No nos desobedecerías a ambos?> 

Depende de la situación, Harry. Estas decisiones no se pueden pensar con anticipación. ¿Tú pondrías tu vida en peligro para salvar la de Malfoy?> 

No.> 

¿Y si el hombre es el que tiene sostenido a tu padre sobre un precipicio?> 

Harry giró los ojos. 

Creo que has visto demasiadas películas muggle, no debí dejarte que fueras al cine conmigo...> 

Eso podría ser cierto -sonrió Nagini.- Pero el destino es siempre curioso.> 

Comenzaron el descenso. Lento. Lento. 

¿Tom sabe lo de Sirius?> 

_¿Hasta qué punto tu lealtad es hacia mí?_

No he llegado a decírselo.> 

No lo hagas.> 

Como quiera, amo Harry. ¿Entenderás que de pequeño lo hacía porque no eras capaz de cuidarte por ti mismo?> 

¿En serio?> 

_¿Tom no te ordenaba que le dijeras todo lo que te decía?_

Tu padre confía en ti, Harry. No te separes de nosotros, no nos separes. No lo soportaría.> 

Y con eso, ella desapareció. 

Sin embargo, lo que no desapareció fueron las dudas, la ansiedad, el miedo, el resentimiento, la impotencia. 

La culpa. 

Con los pies en la tierra, el tiempo volvía a correr. Lento, rápido, parecía no tener un ritmo fijo. 

De regreso al castillo se cruzó con Draco Malfoy. Bueno, eso respondía la pregunta de Ron sobre cuál era el paradero del rubio en las horas de comida. Se hallaba sentado frente al lago, apoyado en un tronco y su mirada se perdía en el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del agua. 

Había algo relajante en la imagen. Sin querer, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. 

Draco jugaba con una pequeña pluma blanca en su mano derecha, un cuaderno reposaba abierto sobre su regazo. 

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? ¿Poemas? 

Curiosidad ante todo. La Diosa lo prive de entablar amistad con el mini-Lucius. 

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter. ¿Por qué no te retiras? Vas a terminar como tu padrino por inmiscuirte donde no eres bienvenido. 

El insulto no le hizo el menor daño. 

-Quizás... 

Fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar al castillo. 

* 

Las cosas mejoraban, las cosas empeoraban. Se sentía como un pez atrapado en la corriente de las olas. 

-¿Y bien? -preguntó curioso- ¿Quién fue designado? 

La Rueda del Destino siempre tenía un humor muy irónico. 

-El Ministerio pensó que Nemon haría un buen trabajo. Después de todo, Dumbledore no controla la institución y los aurores están bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno. 

-Sin mencionar que nosotros somos tan dueños del Ministerio como lo es Dumbledore. 

Voldemort sonrió ampliamente. 

Sí, la Rueda del Destino tenía una personalidad muy voluble. 

-¿Supongo que Remus Lupin fue visto con malos ojos por su licantropía? 

Lucius Malfoy asintió, él también de muy buen humor. 

-Así es. Pensaron que por ser una Criatura Oscura sería mal visto por la población. No había manera que sea la cabeza de los aurores. Y Alastor es muy viejo para querer regresar del retiro de la noche a la mañana. Se opinaba que se necesitaba sangre nueva, sangre joven. 

-Y sangre les daremos, ¿no es así, Zelea? 

La mujer sonrió, brincando al lado de su esposo. 

-¡Esto es un símbolo, señores! ¡Una señal que los Dioses está con nosotros! ¿Qué opinas, Severus? 

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto, mi Señor. Fue su maestría sobre la política lo que nos ganó terreno. 

Voldemort sonrió complacido. 

-Regresa con Dumbledore, Severus. Mientras más cortas tus visitas, mejor. No quiero que sospeche de ti ahora que seguro comenzará una cacería de brujas. De todos los presentes, el que es más propenso a caer en sus trampas eres tú. 

Severus hizo una reverencia silenciosa y desapareció. 

Voldemort entornó los ojos. 

* 

El silencio era lo único que había en la habitación. Sirius fue trasladado a uno de los cuartos privados de la Enfermería, y Remus se había atrincherado ahí. Cada momento libre que tenía, Harry los iba a visitar. Era una escena deprimente la que mostraban, y Harry se preguntó por qué iba. ¿A verlos en su patético estado? 

_No. A decidir qué hacer._

Se había enterado que Remus fue rechazado para ocupar el puesto de Sirius, y por ello, Harry se alegraba. No porque Tom tuviera ahora ventaja con Lestrange en el puesto, sino que dudaba que el licántropo tuviera las energías para lidiar con tanta responsabilidad en tan corto plazo. No estaba listo para ello aún. 

Remus era paciente con Harry. Por las tardes, le ofrecía al niño ayudarlo con su tarea y por las noches, Harry acompañaba a su tío a cenar en la habitación. Intentaba convencer al adulto que saliera un rato del cuarto, a tomar un respiro... no era como si Sirius se fuera a mover. Pero Remus negaba la cabeza y decía que en otra ocasión quizás. 

De eso ya una semana. 

Harry recordaba los efectos del veneno de Nagini; el frío, la impotencia, el conocimiento de lo que iba a suceder... pero por sobre todo, la conciencia. Estabas consciente en todo el proceso, de cuando te sumías cada vez más en lo profundo de la oscuridad. Tu mente no se detenía, no se paralizaba. Harry se imaginaba lo horrible que debía ser eso para Sirius, encerrado en una prisión de la cual no podía escapar. En la que no podía comprobar siquiera que seguía vivo. 

Ese conocimiento lo carcomía por dentro. 

Cuando Sirius despertase (si despertaba), lo que traerían de vuelta no sería ni la sombra del hombre que se fue. Ahora entendía las palabras de Severus, si no se actuaba rápido lo mejor sería dejarlo ir. 

Pero si Harry hacía el antídoto... ¿qué sería luego de él? ¿Acaso Sirius lo aceptaría como era? ¿O Remus? No veía la manera de hacerlo anónimamente. La habitación estaba resguardada todo momento no sólo por Remus en su interior, sino por un par de aurores en la entrada. Y no era como si se llevara bien con Severus como para soltarle pistas indirectas de la fórmula. 

Tom aún no le había mencionado el asunto de Sirius, aunque dudaba que no lo haya pensado. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de escoger, o se le había pasado mencionarlo por la gran excitación del ascenso de Nemon. 

-¿Remus? -alzó la vista del libro en el que se ocultaba. 

-Dime, Harry -una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. 

-¿Qué tan difícil será hacer el antídoto? Sinceramente. 

La expresión de Remus se volvió sombría. 

-Eso depende. El Profesor Snape necesita muestras del veneno, y experimentación. Hmm... ¿quién sabe? Podría ser mucho, podría ser poco... no estoy muy seguro. 

_Lo suficiente para que Sirius no sobreviva._

-¿Y por qué no engañar a Voldemort para que te dé la fórmula? 

Si se pasaba al lado de su padre, las cosas se arreglarían. Él podría interceder por el par. Y Sirius se hallaría bien, y lo que es mejor, del mismo lado. 

El castaño sonrió débilmente. 

-Voldemort jamás revelará el antídoto, Harry. Es una de sus armas más poderosas. Además, creo que Sirius preferiría morir a recibir la ayuda del Dark Lord. Es cuestión de orgullo y principios, sé que me entiendes. 

Harry asintió, ocultando su desilusión. 

-Tú no te preocupes. Las cosas serán como se espera que sean. Todo saldrá bien. 

-Me asusta tu optimismo -murmuró ominoso. 

-Esperanza... Es lo único que me queda. ¿Dónde estaría sin ella? -tono triste.- Si Siri me dejara... creo que no podría soportarlo. Enloquecería. Él era mi apoyo, así como yo el suyo -cogió la mano de Sirius.- Durante los años que te buscamos, Harry... Esperanza fue lo único que nos guiaba, a pesar de las opiniones de los demás. 

-Pero se rindieron, Remus. 

-Pero estás aquí -sonrió tenuemente.- Despreocúpate. 

_Pero no gracias a ti._

Silencio. 

-¿La herida podrá sanarse con Sirius en ese estado? 

Remus apretó más la mano. 

-No. Necesitamos que Sirius despierte, el retardante de Severus también evita que su cuerpo se recupere. Imagínate como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo... algo muy parecido es lo que sucede. 

Harry abrió los ojos. 

-¿Incluso la actividad mental? 

El adulto asintió. 

-Pero sólo dura unos meses. Severus dice que después de dos meses, ya no hay garantía que Sirius alguna vez despierte... con o sin el antídoto. 

Entonces... 

* 

La Sala Común Gryffindor era un lugar lúgubre. O al menos en eso se había convertido a raíz de la situación de Sirius. Muchos compañeros de años mayores se acercaron a manifestarle sus más sentidos pésames (¡pero si no estaba muerto!), y toda la Casa escarlata se vistió de "luto", al menos en actitud. Sirius había sido Gryffindor y según muchos, merecía ambiente de silencio y respeto. La chimenea parecía arder con menor iluminación y hasta los gemelos habían detenido sus bromas en la Sala Común (pero no en la escuela, decían que había que mantener a las demás Casas fuera de sus problemas). 

Lo cierto era que las demás Casas también sintieron la pérdida, Slytherin la única impasible. Por un lado porque nunca se llevó bien con los Gryffindors (y mostrar empatía con ellos iba en contra de su código moral), y por otro porque Nemon Lestrange era Slytherin... Sin comentar que muchos apoyaban la causa de Voldemort y un auror menos era una pequeña victoria. 

A Harry poco le importaba todo el lío social que movía el colegio en sus habituales interacciones. Nunca le importaron, y pretendía mantener las cosas así. Aunque ya estaba cansado de repetir que Sirius NO estaba muerto aún. 

Un cartel en los Anuncios de la Sala Común lo sorprendió. 

-¡¿Mañana va a ser el partido Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff?! ¿Por qué nadie me avisó? 

-Bueno... has estado un poco ocupado últimamente -respondió nerviosa Hermione. 

-No queríamos irrumpir con trivialidades -comentó Ron. 

Harry entornó los ojos. 

-¿De casualidad han ensayado esta conversación? 

-¿Po-por qué lo preguntas? 

-Porque tú nunca te expresas así, Ron. ¿Qué han estado hablando a mis espaldas? ¿Es esta la misma razón por la que no me han dejado ver periódico alguno? 

_No que alguno dijera algo fuera de lo común._

-Harry, suenas paranoico. Detente -giró los ojos Hermione.- No te avisamos sobre el partido, porque has estado ocupado con Sirius y Remus últimamente. Pensamos que mencionarte el quidditch sería banal comparado con la grave situación de tus tíos, y que quizás te molestarías con nosotros sólo por traer el tema a colación. Sobre los periódicos... ya sabes que no hay nada bueno en ellos, ¿así que para qué perder tiempo leyéndolos? 

-El mundo sigue girando, con o sin Sirius, Hermione. Sería idiota molestarme con Dumbledore por evitar que el partido se lleve a cabo. Sobretodo cuando es una distracción más de la guerra para el alumnado. 

Era el hecho que se había involucrado demasiado con la situación de su padrino lo que lo aterraba. La sola sorpresa del partido era una demostración que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts. Aunque las interacciones no le interesaban, eso no justificaba que no se diera cuenta de ellas. 

Podrían estársele escapando detalles... O peor; mostrando verdades. 

Eso era preocupante. 

-¿Por qué me pides permiso? ¡Por supuesto que debes ir! Lo menos que yo quiero para ti, Harry, es que te quedes encerrado como yo. Tú no te preocupes por Sirius en absoluto, déjamelo a mí, ¿está bien? 

Harry sonrió. Estaba algo inseguro con respecto a acudir al partido... sentía que no sería justo ir sin pedirle permiso a Sirius. Sin embargo, Remus tenía razón. Dudaba que Padfoot no quisiera que se divirtiera aunque él no estuviera aquí. 

-Ahora, ¡apúrate! ¡Sal! Creo que te están esperando. 

-¿Qué dijo Remus? 

-Que soy un idiota por demorarme tanto en llegar -sonrió tímidamente.- ¿Falta mucho para que empiece? 

-No. 

Hooch lanzó la quaffle al aire. 

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? -rió Ron. 

-Fue una gran atrapada, Ron. 

-Lo fue, Seamus. Lo fue. Pero, ¿empate? Ravenclaw tuvo mucha suerte para... 

Un grito se escuchó. 

Todos los de la Sala Común dejaron de hablar. Harry se levantó, y echó a correr hacia donde se escuchaban los alaridos de terror. Los gemelos y varios prefectos reaccionaron al igual que él. Los chillidos provenían de la habitación de las alumnas de primer año. 

Aunque otros llegaron antes, sólo Percy había entrado en la habitación. Cuando Harry penetró el umbral, se dio cuenta de por qué. 

Zaos estaba presto a atacar a Parvati, a quien tenía atrapada en un rincón de la habitación. Lavender, quien estaba en el otro rincón, era la que había gritado pidiendo auxilio, pues Parvati no se atrevía a mover un músculo. 

-Nadie se mueva... -susurró Harry. 

-Es tu serpiente, ¿verdad? -susurró en respuesta, Percy. 

Harry asintió. 

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó a Lavender en el mismo tono de voz. 

Lentamente, Harry comenzó a dar pasos hacia Zaos. La serpiente no le quitaba los ojos encima a Parvati, ni ella a él. 

-No lo sé, creo que Parvati la pisó o algo así... -sollozó ella. 

-Lavender, cálmate, ¿está bien? Respira hondo, no alces la voz. No te muevas. Respira tranquila. 

-Zaos... -susurró débilmente, poniéndose de cuclillas detrás de la serpiente.- Zaos... aléjate de la muchacha, ¿si? 

-¿De veras crees que te entiende? -preguntó Percy, varita en mano- Podríamos aturdirla y... 

-Si fallas, atacará a quien esté más cercano. Tómalo como último recurso, Percy. 

Parvati comenzó a temblar, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Lavender tenía problemas para respirar despacio, la chica jadeaba. 

-Es venenosa, ¿verdad? -susurró Parvati muy delicadamente. 

-Tengo el antídoto, no es grave. Me ha pasado... Así que no te vas a morir -Harry sonrió burlonamente. 

Parvati asintió ligeramente, igual de asustada. 

-Zaos, escúchame... 

La serpiente había relajado su posición un poco, aunque aún mostraba sus colmillos. 

Tenía que dominar la situación sin hablar parseltongue o las cosas comenzarían a complicarse demasiado. 

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -escuchó que alguien gritaba desde afuera. 

_Ahora no._

Uno de los gemelos (quienes se habían puesto de guardianes), mandó callar al otro chico. 

-Zaos, mírame... 

Humanos... ¡No me atraparán esta vez!> 

La serpiente retrocedió un poco, recorriendo con su mirada desesperada una ruta de escape. Sus ojos toparon con los de Harry, quien los sostuvo. 

...¿Amo?> 

-Ven, Zaos... -le tendió el brazo serenamente, como lo había hecho miles de veces antes- Ven... No te pienso hacer daño, ya me conoces... 

Intentó reflejar en su aura su buena intención, al igual que un sentimiento tranquilizador. 

Pero... -Zaos se acercó un poco.> 

-No importa, lo que sea que sea no importa... -acercó más su mano, acariciando su cuerpo sin miedo.- Conmigo estarás seguro -le transmitió seguridad y paz. 

La serpiente se relajó. 

¿Seguro? Pero...> 

Harry la tomó en brazos, permitiendo a Zaos deslizarse por su cuello y anillarse ahí. Algo no estaba bien. No sólo su mascota estaba asustada y agitada, sino que había dudado de él. ¿Y cómo salió de su habitación? Además... 

Los presentes se relajaron. 

-Nadie se mueva aún -ordenó Harry, poniéndose de pie.- Tengo _dos_ serpientes, por si no se acuerdan. 

-Y-yo no vi ni-ninguna otra serpiente -balbuceó Lavender. 

-Permítanme. 

Una prefecta de sétimo año conjuró un Encanto Rastreador para localizar a todas las esencias vivas en la habitación, y ninguna de ellas era de Saz. 

Ron finalmente entró en el dormitorio. 

-¡Harry, nuestra habitación! Alguien la ha... -se detuvo al ver a la serpiente alrededor de su cuello. 

-Te conviene que no me altere, Ron... -dijo lentamente, caminando a la puerta- Zaos es muy sensible a mis cambios de humor. ¿Saz está en nuestro dormitorio? 

El pelirrojo negó la cabeza. 

Harry respiró profundamente. Control. Zaos seguía agitado y miraba a todos los Gryffidors con desconfianza. Le acariciaba constantemente la cabeza para intentar calmarlo, pero los resultados serían nulos si él también entraba en estado de pánico. 

¿Qué había pasado? 

El mar de pelirrojos que cuidaba la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Todos los Gryffindors lo miraban asombrados y nerviosos. Hermione se iba a acercar para preguntar cómo estaba, pero Harry le indicó rápidamente que mientras más alejada de Zaos esté, mejor. El pobre se hallaba muy conmocionado. 

Junto con Ron (y otros curiosos) hizo camino hacia su habitación, donde la escena lo recibió con entusiasmo. 

Los libros se hallaban tirados por el suelo, al igual que todos los baúles abiertos. Dean y Seamus estaban recogiendo las cosas, ordenando algo. Harry suspiró. La pecera que hacía de hogar para sus mascotas estaba tirada en el suelo, destrozada por completo... 

Al menos ya sabía cómo se habían escapado. 

Pretendiendo no exaltarse por el evento, Harry revisó fríamente sus cosas para ver si estaban completas. Faltaba su Capa de Invisibilidad. 

Tomó un largo respiro. 

Zaos comenzaba a sentir sus emociones, pues alzó la cabeza en curiosidad. 

Se sentó en su desarreglada cama. 

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! -la Profesora McGonnagal preguntó desde la puerta, una expresión de completa sorpresa agraciaba sus facciones. 

-No lo sabemos -respondió Dean. 

-Todos estábamos en el partido de quidditch -añadió Seamus. 

-¿Les hace falta algo? 

Harry asintió, señalando los restos de la pecera. 

-Se ha perdido Saz... no sé dónde está. 

-Saz es tu otra serpiente, ¿verdad? -preguntó horrorizada con la idea de una venenosa serpiente suelta en su Torre. 

Volvió a asentir. 

-Pero además... 

-¿Si? 

-El regalo que Sirius me dio... No está. 

-¿Qué era este regalo? -era obvio que la habitación estaba lleno de ellos. 

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir qué era. ¡Sirius y Remus le hicieron jurar que no se la mostraría a nadie! O algo así... En realidad le dieron una lista de cosas que _podía_ y _no_ podía hacer con ella... pero jamás la leyó... 

-Una capa muy cara... fue el último regalo que mi padrino me dio antes de... -añadió dramáticamente. 

McGonnagal asintió conmovida. 

-Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore. Ustedes no se preocupen. Si encuentran que otra cosa más les falta, no duden en avisarme. 

La mujer se dio media vuelta. 

-¿Profesora? -interrumpió Harry. 

-Dime, querido. 

-Umm... Si encuentran a Saz, ¿podrían llamarme antes de lanzarle algún hechizo? Estoy seguro que si me dejan, yo lograría calmarla. 

-Err... Lo intentaremos, Harry. 

* * *

No muy horrendo, espero? 

Noviembre 4: Feliz cumpleaños, amor! 


	29. De Decisiones y Conclusiones

Todo de Rowling. No estoy ganando dinero con esto. A mi no me culpen T_T 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Aspid**: Mirale el lado positivo. No pude meter todos los detalles que queria en este capitulo. Aun falta uno mas (espero, porque ya quiero acabar con este fic ¬¬). Mis otros fics los he dejado en practicamente "Espera" hasta que termine este... No sabes el cargo de conciencia que me da.  
**blackspirit**: No, menti. Aun falta un capitulo.   
**May Potter**: Mas cortos? Demanda popular pidio que sean largos, lo siento. Y este capi en realidad era la mitad del ultimo... asi que ya te imaginaras... Coge pop corn y tu refresco, porque es largo...  
**bunny1986**: Creo que cumplo tus deseos...  
**Selene**: Hace años que no te veo ^.^ Y aun me falta un capitulo... sigh. No se calcular los detalles en este fic ¬¬  
**Luna Lupin**: Comentarios son siempre bienvenidos ^.^  
**Randa1**: O_O 4ta vez que te borra y aun asi encuentras la energia para escribirme? Que paciencia! "_pero que version de papi visita mi colegio_" XD Sabes que con Aspy tenemos esta broma interna que Voldemort merece el premio al padre del año? :P Jejeje. Pero creo que la eleccion es algo que Harry tenia que hacer desde pequeño, solo que las opciones no se le pusieron tan marcadas en su vida. Supongo que ganara algo y perdera otro... además, este era el incentivo central por lo que quise hacer este fic. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no me quedo tan dramatico como queria. "_si se queda con tom o con sirius..., o bueno, tienen una idea ( y yo tambien), pero en el fondo nadie se atreve a admitirla a menos que este sea un verdadero Dark fic de esos delos duros y se quede del lado de los mortifagos y todo eso definitivamente..._" (respuesta de kandra: Jajajajaja!!!) Tu plan de ataque es bueno, pero las cosas no resultan como Harry penso que serian... Deseria haber podido utilizar tu estrategia, damn! El ojo que vio Harry es el demonio con el que Voldemort estuvo hablando en Halloween... No se si sera la unica vez que vuelva a parecer, para serte sincera... Sobre mi enamorado, no. No ha leido la historia y no tiene la menor idea de lo que trata... Aunque le he contado, y hasta el final. Pero no retiene los detalles. Me agradan tus comentarios, analizas la historia, y la verdad... le das en el clavo a muchos puntos ^.^ Felicidades por ti (aunque maldicion, no queria ser tan predecible! XD)  
**BlazeVein**: Gracias  
**franga**: Aun no acaba T_T Eso de que Sirius y Remus se pasen al lado del otro... Ah... yo lo veo algo dificil. Aunque no se, aun no lo discuto con ellos. Veras, Sirius no quiere hablarme en estos momentos. Creo que esta molesto conmigo ._. Si, el ojo fue el ojo del demonio ^___^ Y concuerdo contigo, si yo hubiese sido Harry en el 5to libro, me pasaba con Voldemort ¬¬ Maldito Dumbledore!!  
**Andy Potter**: :D Me encanta dejar en suspenso. Aunque no se que dicen, si mis finales no son esos "cliffhangers", donde se hace un disparo a la oscuridad, se escucha un grito y un cuerpo caer (y debes esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para saber quien murio). Aun no acabo, esperame un capitulo mas ^^;;  
**Susan**: La vida real me ha absorbido a mi. Aun falta un capitulo ^^;;  
**Prue Ryddle**: Gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro que mi AU te gustara, es mi primer fic (ademas de mi bebé), asi que le tengo mucho afecto. Concuerdo contigo, Harry tiene *serios* conflictos emocionales ^^;; (me encanta hacerlo sufrir, que puedo decir?) Ademas, la vida esta llena de las paradojas... Voldemort es divertido de escribir aqui. Al principio fue dificil :S Pero ahora practicamente me grita que escriba que Harry es SUYO, maldita sea, SUYO!! Y me insiste que mate a Sirius ^^U Me falta un capi mas. Solo el resultado de la guerra, practicamente.  
**Lord Izan Gorlemoon**: Aun me falta un poco mas T_T Saludos a todos.  
**Yo, el mismo**: No esta terminado el fic, pero como reclamaban pongo la mitad del ultimo capitulo.  
**Kari**: Pronto... pronto acabare.  
**lizett**: Gracias. Realmente intento ponerle corazon a las tramas que hago. Me gusta que los personajes tengan una motivacion, aunque esta no sea importante en la trama. Harry hablara con las serpientes :D  
**Ginny M**: La acabare pronto... este año al menos XD Gracias por tus palabras, me emocionan ^.^  
**Kelpie**: :P Pues por quien se decide, practicamente es obvio en este capitulo... creo o.O  
**AnyT* Grandchester**: Los fics tambien son mi vicio, y una de las principales razones por las que el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, me la paso haciendo... otra cosa. Harry no es que disfrute matar, solo depende de la persona y el porque. Usualmente lo evita... a menos que sienta que la persona es un grave peligro para el o sus seres queridos, entonces ahi no tendra escrupulos en torturarlo y asesinarlo. En su mente, el cree que se lo merece la persona por querer hacerle daño. Es solo justo que el proteja lo que ama, no? Nagini se considera mas que la mentora de Harry, eh? ^^;; Lastima que el niño la vea como su amiga/compañera y no como la madre que realmente representa...  
**Amaly Malfoy**: A mi me a costado mucho mas de un año llegar a este lugar en la historia. Es mas, una vez pense en reescribir los primeros capitulos, pero al final decidi que no. Este fic demuestra como evoluciono mi manera de escribir... y se nota claramente si comparas los primero y los ultimos capitulos. Ademas que los personajes tambien han crecido ^^;; (Sobretodo Voldemort). No sabes la satisfaccion que me traen tus palabras. Hacer creible que Voldemort adoptara (y quisiera) a Harry es algo por lo que he luchado mucho. Me alegro que el proceso haya sido plausible T_T Tu descripcion de sentimientos al leer el fic, me han traido una gran sonrisa a mis labios. Hacer que mis lectores sientan algo al leer es uno de mis objetivos... lo peor seria que fueran indiferentes. Y aun me falta un capitulo para el final, lo siento ^^U Esta es la mitad del capi final...  
**Ginny M**: Acabare pronto el fic, pero ando con muy poco tiempo... Asi que por eso publico solo la mitad del ultimo capi.  
**Yo mesma**: Creo que Voldemort si va a demostrar que quiere a Harry... practicamente se ha estado muriendo por no poder hacerlo, ademas que le ayuda a marcar territorio :D Aun no le hago nada a Snape, asi que no te quejes... De hecho, hacer un Voldemort/Nagini es una de mis aspiraciones personales XD  
**Jeune Circe**: Yap. Aunque aun falta en la historia... *sigh*  
**Eressëa**: ^^;; No me pierdas fe... Aun me falta un capitulo, estos se me hacen interminables...

* * *

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Decisiones y Conclusiones_  
(pero aún no finales T_T) 

**Mentí.** No es el último capítulo. Tenía pensado que éste lo sería, pero ya voy 56 páginas en Word y ni siquiera he llegado al clímax ::sigh:: Así que les pongo la mitad del último capi... (y realmente siento haberme tardado tanto T_T). La universidad ya empezó, también... y mi enamorado está de visita en Lima (además, mi cumpleaños es a fin de este mes... junto con los exámenes parciales). Así que me demoraré mas de lo usual, supongo... ^^;; (aunque esta vez sí creo que no falta mucho T_T). 

_Confundus_ es un hechizo que se menciona en los libros en inglés, pero que al traducirlo, decidieron que no valía la pena hacer distinción entre el conjuro y el efecto (como con el _Apparate_). Es el hechizo que en el 3er libro Snape acusa a Sirius de hacérselo a Ron, Hermione y Harry para que creyeran que el animago era inocente. Por lo tanto, el efecto del hechizo es, obviamente, confundir. 

_Yule_ es el equivalente pagano a _Navidad_. 

**Aspy** es mi gran beta, venérenla ¬¬ 

>_Polyjuice_ = Refiriéndose a la poción multijugos.  
>_Dark Mark_ = Marca Tenebrosa  
>_Portkey_ = Transladador  
>_Mudblood_ = Sangre Sucia  


~*~ 

Luego del ataque a su habitación y la visita de la Profesora McGonnagal, se hizo un interrogatorio a la Dama Gorda, lo que resultó en más misterios y confusiones. Según el testimonio del cuadro (y a esto Harry aún no se decidía creer), durante el partido de quidditch, nadie penetró a la Sala Común... nadie, salvo el mismo Harry. 

Albus Dumbledore, le preguntó amablemente si estaba completamente segura que era Harry Potter el visitante, a lo que el retrato asintió. 

Nuestro niño cerró los puños cuando la Dama Gorda recalcó que si bien "Harry" había entrado a la Torre Gryffindor, no había salido de vuelta. 

_Pero eso no es sorpresa, tiene mi capa de invisibilidad, después de todo._

El director agradeció la cooperación, y prosiguió a hacer preguntas entre los alumnos. Sin embargo, todos aseguraron que Harry se había encontrado con ellos durante el partido de quidditch, y fuera de la serpiente en el dormitorio de las chicas de primer año, nada se veía fuera de lo común (sin mencionar el dichoso dormitorio varonil, obviamente). 

-Bueno, -finalmente le dirigió Dumbledore la palabra- Harry, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para recuperar tus pertenencias. Hablaré con la Profesora McGonnagal sobre algunas pautas para reforzar la seguridad de la Torre Gryffindor y esperaremos que no vuelva a ocurrir. Quizás un apoyo de los aurores no estaría mal... Asimismo, comunicaré al señor Filch que esté atento por tu mascota -carraspeó su garganta.- No me cabe felicitarte por el control que ejerces sobre tus serpientes, sin duda es... inusual. Ojalá yo pudiera ordenar a mi fénix a obedecerme de esa manera -sonrió jovialmente, un brillo helado en sus ojos celestes. 

Harry se mordió un labio y calló. 

No valía la pena encender más las sospechas que tenía el anciano. 

Mejor ni imaginarse qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del director en esos momentos, poco faltaba para que lo arrastrara de vuelta con Moody y lo sometiera a infinitas pruebas de nuevo. Dumbledore sospechaba algo raro de él (y con buena razón), pero aún así, Harry no había hecho nada malo y eso el director lo sabía. Superficialmente, el vejete atribuyó el manejo de la situación a la empatía que un amo comparte con sus mascotas. En el fondo, Harry y Dumbledore sabían muy bien por donde iban las sospechas... En la forma de cierto Dark Lord y las fuerzas oscuras que éste manejaba. 

Claro, no esperaba aclararle esos detalles al honorable director. 

En cuanto al ataque en el dormitorio, era obvio que el director consideraba el "accidente" como algo no muy prioritario en su lista de "Cosas por Hacer" (aunque no por menos preocupante), y sinceramente, Harry no lo culpaba. La guerra estaba en un punto dramático, y Dumbledore hacía todo lo posible para intentar reprimir los eventos decisivos. 

Con todo, las responsabilidades que tenía como jefe de la Orden, las preocupaciones en cuanto a Sirius, las maquinaciones en el Ministerio, el ojo atento en los avances de Voldemort, la administración del colegio, y sabe la Diosa qué más... era sorprendente que el viejo tuviera tiempo siquiera para tomarse la molestia de venir personalmente a inquirir a la Dama Gorda. 

Así que irritado ante el prospecto de tener que esperar para resolver el misterio (puesto que Harry al igual que el director, tenía muchas cosas en las que entretener su mente), decidió jugarse la última carta en todo este asunto. 

Esperó a que todos sus compañeros cayeran exhaustos, demasiado cansados de reordenar el cuarto que ni siquiera Ron se dio el trabajo de preguntar dos veces por qué Harry seguía sosteniendo protectivamente a Zaos. 

"¿Piensas dormir con ella?", preguntó. 

"Con él, Ron. Es macho." 

Murmurando que no podría distinguirlas a menos que le colocara listones de colores, el pelirrojo se apuró en ponerse su pijama y recostarse en su cama, olvidando por completo el hecho que Harry le había confirmado que dormiría con la serpiente. 

Ya el día siguiente armaría su escándalo. 

Asegurándose que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, Harry cerró las cortinas de su cama, deseoso de la privacidad. 

Zaos lo observó curioso durante todo el tiempo de espera, sin soltar un solo siseo. El reptil se mantuvo quieto sobre las cubiertas escarlatas, levantando su cabeza de rato en rato (o cuando Harry pasaba una página del libro que fingía leer). 

Acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente, el muchacho sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. La verdad era que, a pesar de todo lo acontecido, no podía aguantar su entusiasmo. 

-_Nox_ -apagó la luz de su varita, para luego encender la lámpara mágica que Sirius le había regalado en una de tantas ocasiones. 

La luz provenía de un pequeño globo del tamaño de una recordadora y que cuando encendido, era muy parecido a un foco de luz muggle. Harry hechizó la esfera para que flotara cerca del techo de su cama. 

Le ofreció un brazo a Zaos para que reptara por él, planeando protegerlo si es que la necesidad se presentara. 

Nagi.> 

Su amiga, habiendo oído todo el lío de los labios de Harry cuando éste tuvo tiempo para explicarle en grandes rasgos qué es lo que había pasado y qué es lo que planeaba hacer, respondió presurosa a su invocación. 

Zaos contrajo sus anillos al escuchar la ligera indicación del parseltongue, obligándose a no mover ni una escama. 

Cuando se hubo materializado, Nagini observó a la otra serpiente con ira, como si culpara el meollo del asunto a él. Su postura indicaba desafío e intimidación. Poco más y le faltaba mostrar sus colmillos en actitud de ataque. 

Harry la ignoró. Había elegido en esta ocasión, una forma pequeña para ella de modo que no causara demasiados problemas... Sin embargo, el muchacho esperaba que Zaos supiera mantener su comportamiento, o el veneno de Nagi... 

Tú debes ser Zaos -presumió superiormente, deslizándose sobre la superficie de la cama.> 

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién es el Amo que comanda poderes como éstos?> 

Mi nombre ceremonial es Nagini, -siseó lentamente- Guardiana del Parsithel. Soy la fiel familiar del Heredero de Slytherin; Lord Voldemort y de su protegido, Harry Potter -dicho esto, señaló con la cola a su amo.- Harry querido, es por lo tanto también, _mi_ protegido -comentó suntuosa.- Y es, obviamente, el otro dueño del Parsithel.> 

El niño sonreía cada vez más orgullosamente, pero aún así, decidió no soltar palabra. Que Nagi se encargara de la conversación. 

Zaos dirigió a Harry una mirada de asombro, reverencia y... ¿temor? Su compañera al sentir esto, esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Se enroscó sobre sí misma para llamar la atención de la joven serpiente. 

Estamos aquí para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas referentes a los acontecimientos de esta tarde -Nagi le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "te reto a que me mientas".- Te conviene que me sienta satisfecha con las respuestas o...> 

¡Nagi! -reprendió Harry.> 

¡Zsss! -gruñó ella.> 

El... Amo, ¿es un _parselmouth_? -inquirió anonadado Zaos, temeroso de estar imaginando cosas.> 

La irritación creció más en la reptil. 

¿Qué eres? ¡¿Una serpiente inculta?! -siseó furiosa ella- ¡Es _obvio_ que es _parselmouth_! De otra manera, ¡¿cómo podría usar el Parsithel?!> 

¿El qué?> 

¡Serpiente estúpida...!> 

Harry rió ante la frustración de su amiga, para luego asentir a Zaos y sonreírle a Nagini. 

Nadie es tan culta e inteligente como tú, Nagi -infló su ego.> 

Ella entornó los ojos, consciente del juego de Harry. 

¿Podemos proseguir con la interrogación, amo Harry? -siseó lentamente- Tom tiene planes para hoy y odiaría perdérmelos.> 

Harry levantó una ceja en curiosidad y preocupación, también consciente que esas palabras podrían ser una mentira para que no la volviera a interrumpir. Sin embargo, decidió no arriesgarse, encogiéndose de hombros e indicando que prosiguiera. 

Nagini olfateó el aire. 

Como iba diciendo, lo único que me detiene en estos momentos de arrancarte tu vacía cabeza y comerme tu repugnante cadáver, es el amo Harry -Harry negó la cabeza al escuchar las expresiones tan... pintorescas.- Así que te conviene que él se sienta satisfecho de lo que tienes para ofrecer o su decepción podría llevarlo a abandonarte a tu suerte. La suerte que _yo_ decida.> 

Zaos apretó con más fiereza sus anillos, cortando la circulación en el brazo de su amo, quien con una caricia, le indicó que se relajara. 

Harry concluyó que la forma de expresarse que Nagini tenía, debía de correr por la sangre Slytherin, pues no era la primera vez que Tom (o él mismo) hablaban de esa manera. Divertido, se preguntó si es que Nagi les había heredado esa forma de hablar, o por el contrario, la aprendió de ellos. 

_Hmm... Quizás de Salazar Slytherin..._

Después de unos segundos de silencio para enfatizar su amenaza, la serpiente regresó al asunto de importancia. 

Relátanos qué es lo que sucedió esta tarde cuando te quedaste solo con la llamada Saz.> 

La descripción de eventos fue muy peculiar. Se respaldaba el testimonio de la Dama Gorda, en que fue la imagen de Harry la que entró al dormitorio. Pero a diferencia del retrato, Zaos detectó algo diferente en este Harry. La presencia, aunque parecida, no era completamente igual. Le hacía falta de _algo_, admitió el reptil. 

El olor no estaba bien, tampoco.> 

Prosigue.> 

Intenté advertirle a Saz que ese que veíamos no era nuestro amo, pero ella es más inexperta, más joven. Dijo que no había diferencia alguna. Sin embargo...> 

¿Sin embargo qué? -insistió Nagini cuando Zaos calló.> 

La serpiente negó la cabeza. 

Ya dije que había algo extraño en el humano, no era como el amo... No tenía esa aura que inspiraba confianza. No confiaba en él.> 

Nagini asintió. 

¿Puede deberse al lazo...?> 

_...¿entre amo y mascota?_

Harry consideró que llamar mascota a Zaos delante de él era... de mal gusto, por lo que dejó que Nagini llenara los espacios en blanco. 

Ella sacó la lengua, pensando. 

Podría ser eso... -cedió- O puede ser el efecto del Parsithel, no dudo que ejerza cierta clase de vibración alrededor tuyo que atraiga toda clase de... inconveniencias -entornó los ojos hacia Zaos.- De una u otra manera, el olfato puede ser un claro indicador...> 

Me suena a _Polyjuice_, Nagi. Sino Saz habría detectado la diferencia de olor... debe haber sido un cambio muy sutil para que no lo tomara en cuenta.> 

O una serpiente muy idiota.> 

Harry no refutó, no queriendo comenzar una pelea con Nagini en esos momentos. 

Según Zaos, Saz no sospechó de nada fuera de lo común hasta que... 

...el intruso habló parseltongue.> <¿Parseltongue? -inquirió Nagini, acusando a Zaos de intentar engañarla.> 

¡Lo juro! -aseguró él- El amo no habla parseltongue... -dirigió una mirada al muchacho- o al menos eso creíamos.> 

¿Qué dijo? -cuestionó Harry, cayendo en cuenta lo importante de este detalle.> 

Dijo que le obedeciéramos, que íbamos a dar un paseo.> 

¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¡Tom y yo somos los únicos parselmouths en el mundo!! ...O al menos eso parece -añadió pensativo.> 

Nagini volvió a olfatear el aire, arrastrándose preocupada por toda la cama. 

No necesita ser exactamente un parselmouth, Harry -el niño levantó la mirada, entendiendo las palabras de su amiga.> 

Pero esos hechizos... dudo que alguien dentro del colegio pueda hacerlo. No hay manera de copiar la habilidad de otra persona sin recurrir a las Artes Oscuras. Estoy seguro que Albus Dumbledore detectaría una concentración de energía tan grande, ¡sin mencionar que el intruso tendría que capturarme para robármela o copiarla! -exclamó.- No sé tú, Nagi, pero si me hubieran desangrado o absorbido esencia mágica, me habría dado cuenta... no es una de las mejores experiencias que digamos. Además que es sólo poder temporal... dudo que si alguien se haya topado con este conocimiento y realmente quisiera utilizarlo, me hubiera liberado... dándose el caso que estuviera bajo un serio _Obliviate_, cosa que no es verdad.> 

¿Qué hay de las pociones?> 

Complicadas, los ingredientes son exóticos y la forma de preparación... -se detuvo, retrocediendo sus pasos.- Severus Snape... -entornó sus ojos.> 

Zaos seguía la rápida conversación de uno a otro lado, no entendiendo completamente pero no queriendo interrumpir por temor a las amenazas de Nagini. A su parecer, mientras más desapercibido pasara, mejor. 

Pero, ¿qué querría ese traidor contigo?> 

Silencio fue lo que Harry le dio de respuesta a Nagini, en su mente preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez. Efectivamente, ¿qué es lo que querría Severus al entrar a su habitación y llevarse a Saz? 

¿Por qué se llevó a Saz? ¿Y cómo es que no le obedecieron? -inquirió serio a Zaos.> 

Nagini retomó su papel de atormentadora. 

Es verdad... ¿Cómo es que no confiaron en él incluso cuando habló parseltongue? -tono dudoso.> 

Yo, bu-bueno, no estoy seguro...> 

¿Y cómo llegaste al dormitorio de las hembras? Dudo que te interese la anatomía humana -dijo sarcásticamente ella.> 

Yo...> 

Cuando se hizo evidente que Zaos no podía formar ni una sola oración coherente, Nagini se alzó sobre la superficie de la cama, mostrando sus venenosos colmillos. Harry confundido si proteger a la serpiente o amenazarla un poco más, se mantuvo impasible. 

Te recomiendo confesar -aconsejó Harry fríamente.- No tienes la menor idea de cuánto le agradaría cenarse una serpiente traicionera como tú.> 

Zaos conectó miradas con Nagi y ahí se quedaron por varios segundos. Inmóviles y paralizados. 

Finalmente Nagini brilló con un aire de burla. 

Escucha mi sentencia, serpiente. Por poner en peligro a los míos, por traicionar a mis protegidos, por decepcionar a tu amo...> 

¡¡No es mi culpa!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada malo!! El humano me llevó al otro cuarto, me dijo que buscara escapar, que sino ellos me atraparían y me confinarían como lo habían hecho en el pasado, que me torturarían, que me matarían de hambre, que sería una criatura sin futuro... ¡y me encerró ahí! ¡Yo no podía salir! Busqué una forma de salir, ¡pero no había alguna! Y cuando llegaron los humanos, me escondí, esperando reptar hacia la puerta a la menor oportunidad... pero luego, me topé con ese espécimen, me bloqueaba la salida... y había más de uno, y... -las palabras de Zaos silbaban en el aire, sin detenerse, apurado y nervioso dijo todo lo que se le vino a la mente.> 

Con la mano, Harry le indicó a Nagini que se calmara. 

¿Qué fue de Saz?> 

No lo sé -dijo angustiado.- Se la llevó, se la llevó, no lo sé. Yo no hice nada malo... Amo, lo juro. Yo no hice...> 

Un asco y repugnancia se reflejó en los ojos de Nagini, mientras Harry intentaba calmar a la serpiente. Le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que le creían y que ahora buscarían a Saz. 

Finalmente, Harry murmuró un hechizo que relajó a Zaos y lo forzó a dormir pese al miedo evidente del reptil. El niño acomodó a su mascota al lado de su almohada con mucho cuidado. Nagini continuaba con su mirada asesina. 

¿Crees que esté diciendo la verdad?> 

Harry suspiró. 

Al menos la verdad como la percibió él. Ahora creo que es más importante determinar quién se llevó mi Capa de Invisibilidad. De alguna manera no creo que el intruso haya entrado con esa razón en mente.> 

Nagini asintió, arrastrándose hasta los brazos de Harry y trepando hasta su cuello. 

Pero si no fue para robarse la Capa, ¿entonces para qué entró? ¿Y quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Y que espera lograr con Saz? -Harry manifestó unas de las tantas preguntas que revoloteaban por su mente.> 

Finalmente, negó la cabeza, exhausto. 

¿Cómo mi padre quiere que le preste atención a sus planes si ni siquiera sé lo que acontece en este castillo?> 

Es imposible saber todo al mismo tiempo -consoló ella.> 

Estoy cansado, Nagi... Lo peor de todo, es que Tom toma riesgos innecesarios. Si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo para pensar las cosas...> 

¿Qué cosas?> 

_Cosas_ -murmuró Harry, deseoso de echarse a dormir de una vez.> 

* 

Remus se enteró del atentado en su dormitorio el día siguiente, y por primera vez en varios días, abandonó el cuarto privado de Sirius para buscar a Harry y pedir los detalles de primera mano. 

-Esto no me agrada, cualquier cosa podría acontecer si es que alguien entró con relativa facilidad. 

-Dumbledore dice que ha reforzado la seguridad de la Torre -intentó calmarlo Harry, quien no deseaba preocupar de más a Remus.- No va a pasar nada, Moony, en serio. 

El licántropo frunció el ceño. 

-Sirius querría que te protegiera. 

-Eso no quiere decir que estés tras mis talones todos los segundos del día -el niño giró los ojos.- Además, creo que mi padrino te necesita más que yo. No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme. 

Remus vaciló antes de hablar. 

-Sirius no... -suspiró cansado, dejando que sus palabras se ahogaran.- Al menos prométeme que a partir de ahora no andarás solo. 

-Pero... 

_Yo no necesito..._

-Promételo. 

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo. 

-Está bien. Lo prometo. 

_Yo nunca estoy solo._

Y así transcurrió la tercera semana. En una confusa combinación de preocupaciones sobre Sirius, Remus, Saz, Habitación, Capa, Dumbledore y Tom. Ya no sabía qué tenía prioridad y qué no. 

Era increíble pensar que en dos semanas su vida se pudiera complicar _tanto_. 

-¿Qué haces? 

-¿Qué te parece que hago? -preguntó sarcásticamente.- Es _obvio_ que elaboro pociones, ¿o me equivoco? 

El caldero burbujeante frente a él era lo único que se necesitaba indicar. 

-No me acuerdo de haber estudiado esa poción. 

-¿Quizás por qué no está en el texto? 

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó nuevamente, algo irritada. 

-Un antídoto al veneno de Saz, Hermione -respondió él también algo irritado.- No me mires así -advirtió la mirada de "no-me-convence-tu-respuesta-pero-ya-no-presionaré-el-tema"- Sé que los ingredientes se ven raros y el procedimiento complicado, pero es la mejor medicina que he encontrado... créeme que tengo experiencia en su aplicación. 

-¿No pensarás que lo necesitarás? -preguntó ella no del todo convencida. 

-Nunca sabes si ella va a morder a alguien... mejor estar preparado. 

La castaña alzó una ceja. 

-¿En tan altas cantidades? 

-¡Estoy estresado, Hermione! _Necesito_ despejar mi mente, y si aquello se logra con la preparación de _pociones_, pues que así sea. 

Harry suspiró. 

¡Hermione podía ser tan molesta! 

-Toma -le dio un frasquito del antídoto.- Quiero que tengas esto y lo cargues contigo en _todo_ momento, ¿está bien? Quizás sea útil no sólo con Saz... -suspiró de nuevo- ¿Crees que Terry y Justin estén en la biblioteca? -señaló la mesa con otras botellitas.- Estoy seguro que no se negarán a llevarlo consigo a sabiendas que Saz podría estar en _cualquier_ lugar. 

-No sé Justin, pero Terry ha de estar en su grupo de estudio de Transfiguración... usualmente estudian en la biblioteca, aunque no es algo seguro. 

-¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca? Si vas, ¿podrías entregarle un antídoto? -Harry regresó su atención al caldero. 

Hermione frunció el ceño, considerando sus palabras. No quería que Terry la viera raro, así como el resto de la Sala Común estaba viendo a Harry. 

-Es una serpiente venenosa, sólo recuerda que te puedes _morir_ sin el antídoto -enfatizó Harry. 

Eso la ayudó a convencerse, guardó otro frasco en su bolsillo. 

-Te va a sobrar. 

_Qué observadora..._, pensó sarcásticamente. 

En ese momento, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió estrepitosamente y Ron entró corriendo a la Torre Gryffindor. Jadeaba con fuerza, y su mirada estaba teñida de pánico. Sin perder un segundo, se acercó a ellos. 

Harry mantuvo un rostro impasible y frívolo. 

Lo que le faltaba, que las cosas empeoraran... ¿Qué sucedía esta ocasión? 

-Dime quién se ha muerto -comentó sarcásticamente. 

El pelirrojo palideció más. 

-¿Co-co-cómo s-s-sabe-bes? -tartamudeó patéticamente. 

Harry intercambió con Hermione una mirada anonadada. 

-¡¿Qué dices?! -gritó Harry, cogiendo por los hombros a Ron- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! NO ES SIRIUS, ¡¿VERDAD?! 

Las zamarreadas de Harry llamaron la atención de muchos (sin mencionar sus gritos). 

-Harry, Harry, ¡cálmate! -tranquilizó Hermione.- ¡Estás histérico! 

Unos segundos de silencio, en el que Dean y Seamus tomaron asiento a su lado. 

Harry suspiró. Un suspiro largo y profundo. 

-Estoy calmado, gracias Hermione. Ron, -respiró una vez más- cuéntanos qué ha ocurrido. 

-Oye amigo, tu fingida calma me asusta -Harry le dirigió una mirada amenazadora al que osó responderle.- ¡Está bien, está bien! Mejor no me meto. 

-Por supuesto, Seamus. Mientras más callado te encuentres mejor, o tomaré medidas para que te calles. 

_Un crucio estaría perfecto..._

Sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo, y Harry cayó en cuenta de cómo estaba comportándose. 

_¡Demonios! Estoy perdiendo_ control. 

-Estoy muy estresado, disculpen. 

-Por supuesto... -dijo dubitativamente Hermione. 

-Hace un rato, fui a la biblioteca; tenía que buscar los libros para el trabajo de Encantamientos de mañana. Estaba ahí cuando oí a un grupo de Slytherins en la parte de atrás, hablando sobre la estudiante de tercer año que habían encontrado muerta en el pasadizo del segundo piso. Claro que no creí, digo son Slytherins, ¿no? Pero luego me encontré con Terry, él había escuchado lo mismo de un par de Hufflepuffs. Y entonces... 

McGonnagal entró en la habitación. Al igual que Harry, ella parecía no tener la mejor de las semanas. Su expresión era seria y agotada. Su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente. 

El silencio se hizo. 

-Las clases de mañana han sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, y la cena de hoy será en el Gran Comedor a las seis y media de la tarde. A partir de este momento nadie andará solo por Hogwarts, y siempre serán acompañados de un profesor o un auror. Se les prohíbe salir de la Torre hasta que se les den mayores comunicados. En la cena se les dará mayores instrucciones. ¿Alguna pregunta? 

Decenas de voces se alzaron para hablar. El caos y pánico tomó alas, presentándose en la habitación. 

-¡SILENCIO! -bramó McGonnagal- Me imagino que las preguntas irán por el tema de "¿Qué está sucediendo?", así que responderé porque su Director quiere que responda -tomó aire, era claro que ella no consideraba prudente revelar la información.- Lo que les contaré no es motivo de desesperación, recordarán que se encuentran en Hogwarts, bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore y decenas de aurores. Refuerzos están siendo llamados en este preciso momento. Así que no hay por qué preocuparse... 

Esto era grave. Un sentimiento de aprehensión se deslizó hasta su estómago, retorciendo la fina línea de calma y control que mantenía de fachada. 

-En este preciso momento, Hogsmeade está siendo atacado por las fuerzas de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. 

-¡¿QUÉ?! -vociferó Harry, levantándose de su asiento. 

_Es muy pronto, ¡¡es muy pronto!!_

Su grito fue como la chispa que enciende la pólvora; todos los Gryffindors se le unieron en exclamaciones de sorpresa y pavor. 

-¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO! ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! -volvió a gritar hasta que volviera la calma.- Están _completamente a salvo_ en el castillo. 

-¿Son ciertos los rumores? -preguntó una chica de quinto año- Dicen que Boniett Sleeth de Ravenclaw fue asesinada. 

Murmullos. 

-No le podría asegurar esa información, Srita. Holly. Pero estoy segura que el Profesor Dumbledore podrá responder cualquier duda que usted tenga al respecto durante la cena del día de hoy. 

Y con esa declaración dudosa, McGonnagal se retiró antes que mayores preguntas le cayeran del cielo. 

Un huracán golpeó la Sala cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró. 

"¿Crees que sea cierto?"  
"Por supuesto que es cierto, si Hogwarts es tan seguro, ¿por qué no podemos salir?"  
"Nunca pensé que Hogsmeade..."  
"Quizás mis padres tuvieron razón para querer transferirme a América." 

Harry hundió la cabeza en sus manos. Estaba que daba vueltas y vueltas... El ataque de su padre estaba planificado en una semana, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no le había avisado? ¡¿Por qué nadie le decía nada de nada?! 

-Hermione... -detuvo la conversación que había entre sus compañeros. 

-Harry, estoy seguro que te protegerán. Tú-Sabes-Quién no te tocará... 

Harry giró los ojos. 

-No estoy hablando de eso, créeme. _Voldemort_ es lo último que me preocupa -los demás lo miraron incrédulo.- ¿Te acuerdas del antídoto? 

-Sí. 

Todos bajaron la mirada a la mesa con las botellitas. 

-Quiero que cada uno de ustedes se lleve dos botellas. Cárguenlas _siempre_. 

-Umm... no creo que Saz debería preocuparnos ahora, Harry. 

-Créeme, Dean. Sobretodo _ahora_. ¿Conocen a Nagini? ¿Saben quién es? 

-¿Quién no la conoce? 

-¿Conoces su veneno? 

Ninguno respondió. 

-Yo sí, Sirius está así por ella. Y si digo que lleven las malditas pociones, ¡se llevan las malditas pociones! 

-Pero su veneno es invencible -argumentó Hermione. 

Harry volteó a mirar a la castaña. 

Los _muggleborns_ eran tan obtusos en ocasiones... 

-Haz lo que desees, en cuanto a mí, prefiero tener _algo_ a tener _nada_. Aún si aquello tiene una pequeña, casi nula, probabilidad de éxito... La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. En la cena le entregaré a Terry y a Justin unos antídotos, nunca sabes cuándo puede ser útil. 

* 

¡¿Se puede saber qué estás planeando, Tom?!> 

Voldemort no dudaba que Harry estaba arriesgando mucho para intentar contactarlo en un momento como ese. Eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. Orgullo y placer. 

Buenas tardes para ti también, Harry -el mago se encogió de hombros.- Planeo varias cosas, ¿quieres la lista detallada? Puedo tardar horas... -sonrió al saber que no estaba respondiendo las preguntas de su hijo.> 

Nagini continuó abriéndose paso entre la maleza, parecía sisear una canción de cuna. Eso era símbolo que se encontraba realmente emocionada. Voldemort estuvo tentado a unírsele. 

Está bien... -gruñó Harry- Comienza diciéndome dónde estás.> 

El Dark Lord sonrió, alzando sus palmas al cielo. 

Estoy aquí donde tú me ves.> 

Su hijo se cruzó de brazos. 

¿Por qué evades mis preguntas?> 

¿Por qué las haces erróneamente?> 

Él no tenía la culpa que Harry se dejara dictar por su frustración, debería estar de buen humor, ¡buen humor! Sin duda, él se encontraba de buen humor. 

¡Tom! -rugió Harry- Todo es un caos acá adentro, estoy seguro que ese fue tu plan... ¡¿pero por qué no informarme de ello?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!> 

Voldemort aceleró el paso, aunque en realidad no importaba donde se dirigía... todos los caminos lo llevarían donde su hijo. 

¿Acaso la luna le dice al sol cuando es momento de aparecer?> 

_No seas dramático Harry, no se te da._

Tom rió internamente, disfrutando la irritabilidad del niño e intentando recordarle que no era su deber preocuparse por los planes que _él_ había formulado. Sólo debía ir con la corriente y hacer su parte, el resto era orquestado por el Dark Lord. 

¿A qué se deben los enigmas? -suspiró Harry, intentando calmar sus gruñidos.> 

Yo soy un gran enigma, hijo mío. Me parece que este es un momento maravilloso para hacerlo notar.> 

Tú ganas, padre -cedió Harry.- No hay manera que decidas compartir conmigo tus pensamientos, ¿y sabes? No te culpo -suspiró nuevamente.- Intentaré hacer lo mío con Dumbledore... -murmuró más para sí que para Tom.> 

Voldemort levantó una ceja. 

No cometas estupideces -se limitó a advertir.> 

Nagini dejó de cantar para afinar sus sentidos a la distancia. 

Se acercan, Tom.> 

¿Cuántos?> 

Tres, no. Cuatro. Además de una escoba, me parece.> 

Comenzando a cantar la canción que Nagini había tarareado, el Dark Lord invocó sombras para que lo defendieran. Árboles que detuvieran los pasos de sus perseguidores. Serpientes que salieran del suelo. Nubes de gas venenoso. Aves grotescas con picos deformes... 

Quizás te interese saber que si bien tu ataque a Hogsmeade llama a los aurores fuera del castillo, Nemon no puede evitar dirigir sus fuerzas a defender los pasadizos. Creo que tiene que ver con los muggleborns muertos que aparecen en los lugares más recónditos de Hogwarts...> 

¿Qué? ¡Harry, espera!> 

Muy tarde. Su hijo, sonriendo en venganza, desapareció ante sus propios ojos. 

El buen humor se desvaneció en el aire, dejándolo con la sensación de seriedad y urgencia que bien sabía debía de aparecer en algún momento... sólo que no había esperado que fuera tan pronto. 

En algún lugar, las cosas no iban de acuerdo al plan. 

* 

Las horas de espera ese día fueron unas que nadie en la Torre Gryffindor disfrutó. El ambiente lleno de tensión e incertidumbre ahogaba cualquier expresión de entusiasmo o alegría. La vida puesta en retrospectiva ahora que el futuro se veía tan sombrío. 

Rumores se escuchaban de un lado a otro sobre lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Compañeros que llegaron después del anuncio de McGonnagal trayendo testimonios de otras casas y experiencias personales. Harry había creído absurdo que los niños de Hogwarts sintieran el impacto completo de la guerra protegidos como estaban, pero momentos como éstos le demostraban que cada muchacho tenía su propia historia. Ya sea un hermano caído, un pariente lejano, un traidor death eater, etc. 

Estuvo tentado ir a buscar a su padre de nuevo, darle más detalles de qué es lo que acontecía (sin mencionar que ahora debía de estar furioso al notar que había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad para que Harry relatara con detalle lo que _no_ había organizado que sucediera... ojalá que su padre no se molestara mucho cuando se enterara que había exagerado con los asesinatos). Sin embargo, sus compañeros manifestaron asombro a que pudiera dormir en un estado como el que se había apoderado sobre todos ellos, y Harry tuvo que admitir que en esos momentos, ellos lo necesitaban más que Tom. 

En lo que pudo, intentó calmar a Hermione, Ron, Dean y Seamus. Incluso a Parvati y Lavender cuando se les unieron una hora más tarde. Manojos de nervios estaban todos hechos, incluyéndose. 

¿Qué estaría sucediéndole a Tom? 

Quizás si no se hubiese sumergido tanto en el problema con los aurores, estaría más al pendiente de la planeación de su padre. Llegado el momento, no sabía cómo podría colaborar con Tom, ni tenía un plan definitivo para hacerse con la vida del anciano director. El plan que poseía tenía tantos agujeros; el más grande e importante de todos era buscar una buena oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo. 

Sólo cruzaba los dedos para que no sea una oportunidad perdida, sino que realmente él supiera reconocerla y utilizarla... 

Se mordió el labio inferior. 

En eso estaba igual que sus compañeros: perdido en el desierto de la incertidumbre. 

-Comienzo a pensar que eso de preparar pociones no es mala idea... -rompió el silencio Lavender. 

Harry asintió sin decir nada. Su obsesión por las pociones había crecido considerablemente en la última media hora, abandonando los antídotos para concentrarse en pociones curativas. 

La preocupación no era por él, sino por aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Niños que no sabían nada de lo que una batalla podía ser en vivo y en directo. En cierta manera, Harry se sentía responsable por la protección de sus compañeros y aunque no estaría a su lado durante toda la faena, deseaba otorgarles todas las oportunidades que pudiera. Tan sólo lamentaba que ni Terry ni Justin estuvieran ahí con él. 

-Me asombra tu capacidad de concentración en un momento como éste. No recuerdo esa poción, tampoco. 

-Recomendaría que me envidiaras otro día, Hermione. 

_Siempre obsesiva por ser la mejor..._

El tiempo seguía corriendo en silencio. 

-¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? 

-Pues... -Seamus negó la cabeza- ¿Quién sabe? 

-Quizás Tú-Sabes-Quien ataque Hogwarts... 

Los niños temblaron ante la sugerencia de Parvati. 

-_Eso_ es ser pesimista -apuntó Ron. 

-¿Por qué lo es? -curioseó Harry- ¿Qué es lo que harían si Voldemort atacara el castillo? 

El nombre del Dark Lord ocasionó pánico, como siempre. 

-¿Es necesario pensar en ello? -preguntó Dean. 

_Por supuesto que lo es... Ahora más que nunca._

Mas Harry decidió no colaborar y el silencio volvió a establecerse sobre ellos. 

Finalmente, el niño apagó su caldero, embotellando las muestras de su trabajo. 

-¿Dónde conseguiste tantas botellas? 

Harry levantó los ojos, sorprendido. Pensó que sería obvio. 

-Magia -confesó pensativo. 

Mezcla de Transfiguración y Encanto Replicativo. Algo fuera de las habilidades de primer año. 

-¿...Y tantos ingredientes? 

Giró los ojos irritado ante tal pregunta. 

-Los compré, ¿qué más? -tono cínico- El hecho que seamos Gryffindors no significa que debamos mantener las cantidades _exactas_ de nuestros útiles escolares. Sirius me ayudó, y Remus lo incentivó. 

-Pero esos ingre... 

Maldita Hermione, pensó por la centésima vez en el día. ¡Esta no era hora para sus observaciones inteligentes! 

-¿Qué hora es? -divergió la atención del grupo.- ¿Ya va a ser hora de la cena? 

Minutos más tarde, un auror que se presentó como Theodorus Ment y su compañera, Delfina Lett, informaron que serían escoltados hasta el Comedor en grupos de veinte personas. Que por favor hicieran grupos de ese número y salieran al corredor, donde otro auror los acompañaría durante todo el recorrido. Dio otras normas de seguridad que Harry pasó por alto, ocupado como estaba guardando sus pociones. 

El Gran Salón estaba atestado de personas, no sólo alumnos sino de aurores, fantasmas y profesores que iban y venían. Dentro de las puertas, el ambiente emanaba una falsa sensación de seguridad y Harry se andaba preguntando por qué era eso. ¿Simple psicología humana? ¿O manipulación de Dumbledore? 

Lo cierto era que una vez las cuatro Casas estuvieron juntas, la tensión pareció quebrarse y conversación animada surgió. En el techo, el cielo despejado reflejaba un firmamento tranquilo y sereno, todo lo contrario de lo que en realidad sería. 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry deseó que Sirius estuviera a salvo. Estaba seguro que si se lo pedía con mucha, _mucha_ intención a Tom, él le dejaría proteger al auror... aunque sea por un cortísimo tiempo. Prácticamente cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. 

Le había entregado las pociones a Terry y a Justin... un buen número de ellas. Aunque sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados, entendieron la indirecta de lo que implicaba. Esta era una _guerra_, y en una, era estar preparado o ser una baja más. Terry lo felicitó por ser tan precavido y deseó haberlo pensado él. 

Cuando el Comedor estuvo completo, Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición, seguido de Alastor Moody. El director traía el rostro agotado y caminaba lentamente, sin embargo, una seria llama de poder ardía en sus ojos, su aura emanando confianza y fortaleza. El ojo mágico de Moody estaba fijo a la distancia, probablemente enfocado en Hogsmeade, mientras el ojo normal recorría fieramente todos y cada uno de los presentes. 

Aún absorbido en observar a sus enemigos, Harry fue sorprendido por la dulce canción de un fénix. 

Fawkes, el leal servidor de Dumbledore, penetró la escena cual bola de fuego, para posarse sobre la silla del director. Su aspecto no era del todo bueno, viéndose terriblemente maltratado. Harry concluyó que se acercaba su Día de Quema. 

El silencio fue inmediato. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ni señales. 

-Queridos alumnos, -el vejete hizo una pausa dramática- el día de hoy es escenario de un lamentable suceso. Estoy seguro que ya les habrán informado -la mirada del viejo se dirigió a los Jefes de Casa- sobre el vicioso ataque a Hogsmeade en éstos momentos -murmullos se extendieron por las cuatro mesas, algunos recién terminaron por creer la verdad que Dumbledore les presentaba.- Por si fuera poco, un peligro acecha en los pasadizos de Hogwarts -su rostro era grave, serio y triste.- Nuestra compañera Boniett Sleeth de Ravenclaw fue encontrada asesinada hace unas pocas horas -los murmullos regresaron con fiereza, grititos asustados se escucharon por todo el lugar. Más de un Ravenclaw lloraba la pérdida de una amiga.- Aún no hemos capturado al culpable, aunque los esfuerzos por lograrlo se han duplicado -Dumbledore asintió en dirección de la cabeza de los aurores, Nemon Lestrange, quien se hallaba en la entrada de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Nemon asintió de vuelta- Es por esta razón, que se ha decidido que todos los alumnos permanezcan en el Gran Salón hasta que la amenaza haya pasado. Aquí estarán seguros de los peligros tanto dentro como fuera del castillo. No permitiremos que Voldemort gane la batalla sobre nuestro corazones. Ni que nos subyugue bajo su poder de intimidación, pánico y terror. Tampoco que toque siquiera a uno de ustedes -la mirada de Dumbledore, que se había estado paseando por todos y cada uno de los alumnos, se posó finalmente en Harry.- Los protegeremos a todos. 

_Si puedes..._

Lo que siguió fue un llamado a los alumnos de años superiores, hecho por el mismísimo Nemon Lestrange. Todos los voluntarios de sexto y sétimo año que decidieran por libre albedrío apoyar las defensas del castillo, eran bienvenidos. 

-Estoy seguro que tendrán en cuenta las responsabilidades y deberes del rol que se les está pidiendo cumplir, por lo que ruego que nadie tome el papel con ligereza y sin pensarlo dos veces -aconsejó solemnemente.- Es una guerra, les recuerdo. La muerte caminará a sus talones y la incertidumbre del miedo será su guía -dijo crudamente.- Sin embargo, la Causa que perseguimos es noble, leal. Defender a nuestros seres queridos, defender a aquellos demasiado débiles para hacerlo ellos mismos, defender lo que es nuestro. Lo que vale la pena sostener. Lo que nos hace a nosotros mismos. La esencia de nuestra vida y costumbres, eso será por lo que estarán luchando hoy. 

Harry asintió ante este discurso de batalla del Slytherin, asombrado por el control y manejo de liderazgo que poseía Lestrange. Sin embargo, regresando su vista a Dumbledore, el niño se preguntó por qué el viejo dejaba que Nemon se llevara a sus protegidos, teniendo en cuenta que debía de saber que el auror era fiel sirviente a Voldemort. 

Debía estar subestimando a su padre... O tenía un as escondido bajo la túnica. 

Su mirada fue luego a parar a la mesa de Profesores, desde donde Severus observaba impasible y desinteresado toda la marcha de eventos. En un momento, las miradas del traidor y la de Nemon se cruzaron, mensajes silenciosos en ellas. 

Harry podía intuir a qué iban los mensajes, pero no captó la gran mayoría. 

Moody también conectó miradas con Severus, y aquí el Profesor de Pociones eligió no mostrar señal de vida. 

McGonnagal y Sprout eran las encargadas de recibir a los alumnos voluntarios para que escribieran su nombre en una lista. Las cuatro Casas apoyaron con lo suyo, ofreciendo casi igual cantidad de alumnos. Los rumores iban de por qué Slytherin decidía participar con ahínco en la batalla, considerando que siempre se había mantenido indiferente a la guerra... si no es que apoyaba al Dark Lord. 

Percy andaba quejándose de no poder ayudar a defender el castillo. Decía que no era justo que sólo porque era un año menor, no lo dejaran participar en absoluto. 

Harry lo ignoró y regresó su atención a la comida. 

Al parecer nadie tenía suficiente apetito para comer. 

-Temo que vaya a vomitar todo -negó la cabeza Ron. 

Hermione y los gemelos negaron la cabeza también. 

-Me pregunto qué será de Remus y Sirius -suspiró un preocupado Harry.- ¿Creen ustedes que Remus participe en la batalla de Hogsmeade? 

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza, lo único que se atrevía a tocar. 

-No lo sé, Harry. Remus es un auror, por lo que no dudo que si se le ordena ir... tendrá que ir. 

Harry se mordió el labio, preguntándose cuáles eran las órdenes que Nemon le había dado al licántropo. Entretuvo la idea de preguntarle personalmente al death eater-auror, pero luego desistió. Aquello sería estúpido y Tom lo castigaría si se enteraba. 

El muchacho regresó su mirada a un rincón del Gran Salón, donde dos mesas se habían colocado para la planificación de las defensas y los refuerzos de Hogsmeade. Albus Dumbledore se hallaba ocupado revisando las estrategias con algunos miembros de la Orden. Mientras, Nemon se entretenía formando grupos de contingencia en las entradas más conocidas del castillo. 

De pronto, Harry sintió movimiento entre sus piernas. 

Sobresaltado, se levantó de un salto, tropezando con la banca y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. 

Nadie se rió, pero sí voltearon a mirarlo. 

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? 

-¿Qué pasó? 

Lentamente, el muchacho se levantó. Sus ojos estaban fijos bajo la mesa, donde juraría que algo frío rozó su tobillo. Siguiendo su mirada, sus amigos también observaron el suelo. 

Al igual que él, se levantaron de un salto. 

-¡Saz! -clamó Seamus, desconcertado. 

-¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó Ron. 

-Me gustaría saberlo -desconfió Harry. 

Tomando un paso adelante, se acercó al reptil antes que llegaran los aurores que corrían a su encuentro. 

Moody lanzó un hechizo, pero en lugar de impactar con la serpiente, dio con uno de sus compañeros, que también se había levantado del susto. 

La pequeña serpiente salió a la luz del Gran Salón, algo intimidada por la cantidad de humanos en la sala. 

¡Amo, amo!> 

Traía una nota atada al cuello. 

Harry se agachó para estar a su altura y ella levantó la cabeza. 

La esperanza que Tom tuviera que ver con este alboroto y el miedo que Moody lo detuviera, se apoderó de su corazón. 

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de los aurores, e ignorando las preguntas y conversaciones de sus compañeros, Harry desató el pedazo de pergamino y lo abrió muy rápidamente. 

_El Dark Lord no olvida. El Dark Lord no perdona._

Un jalón lo sorprendió. 

No sabía a dónde lo llevaría el _portkey_. 

* 

Ya casi era hora. 

La _Dark Mark_ montaba sobre el cielo de Hogsmeade, su brillo opacando momentáneamente las esperanzas de las fuerzas del "Bien". 

Amo.> 

Voldemort regresó la vista del cielo, sus ojos escarlatas recorriendo con indiferencia los cuerpos inertes a sus pies. En realidad no sólo había sido una escoba, sino un par de hipogrifos... Alzó la mirada a la gran estaca de piedra que se alzaba sobre el suelo, una de esas criaturas ensartada en ella. La otra huyó al perder su jinete a una desagradable maldición del Dark Lord. 

¿Refuerzos?> 

Se estaba cansando de jugar a la serpiente y al roedor, prefiriendo mil veces el ardor de la batalla actual a continuar con estas charadas. 

¿Cuánto había sido desde el primer ataque? ¿Cuánto más se demoraría Bartemius en el Ministerio? ¿Cuánto faltaba para encontrarse con Lucius? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? 

Debía admitir que sus planes originales habían sufrido variaciones desde el ascenso de Nemon Lestrange... pero aún seguía luchando contra el tiempo. 

Nagini asintió y Voldemort sonrió. 

Pues que vengan. Se acerca la hora, no podemos permitir que lleven noticias a sus comandantes.> 

La serpiente se desenroscó, lista para continuar con el juego. La emoción y el entusiasmo que habían desaparecido con las noticias de Harry, regresaron rápidamente a él. Faltaba tan poco. 

Comenzaron a adentrarse más en el bosque. 

La oscuridad caía rápidamente, y el Dark Lord se alegraba de ello. En la noche sus seguidores podrían desplazarse con más agilidad y confianza, acostumbrados como estaban a las actividades nocturnas. En estos momentos, Nemon debería estar asignando seguidores leales a las entradas que utilizarían, se merecían una digna bienvenida, después de todo. Lucius estaría aún abriéndose paso por los túneles que llevarían a la Cámara de los Secretos. Barty haría lo suyo para vencer desde adentro las defensas del Ministerio y capturar a su padre. Zelea continuaba manipulando las fuerzas que tenía en Hogsmeade. Severus... ¿a quién rayos le importaba Severus? Harry habría de estar teniéndole el ojo encima a ese traidor. 

Como si pensar en su hijo clamara las fuerzas desconocidas de algún poder superior, Nagini se detuvo momentáneamente, una mirada de confusión en sus ojos amarillos. 

Harry me llama -anunció, recuperando el paso del Dark Lord.- Dice que es importante... Según tengo entendido, se encuentra en el Punto de Encuentro.> 

Voldemort distrajo sus atenciones del rededor para mirar fijamente a la serpiente. 

Claro que él no sabe que es el Punto de Encuentro, Tom. Obedecí tus órdenes de no contarle nada.> 

¿Entonces?> 

Oyó ruido a la distancia y el Dark Lord se apresuró a perder a sus perseguidores... una vez más. Por las exclamaciones, supuso que habían llegado a donde se encontraban los restos de sus compañeros. 

Está siendo atacado.> 

Entornando los ojos, el mago oscuro sintió una ráfaga de ira ante el atrevimiento. Cuando llegara a la escena... 

Apresúrate, les doy el alcance luego. Tengo que perder a estos aurores primero.> 

Sin esperar más, Nagini se desvaneció del aire, desapareciendo como una niebla oscura en el ambiente. 

* 

Con una expresión de disgusto, Harry intentó liberarse de la sensación de mareo que le produjo el _portkey_. No estaba seguro de cuáles eran los planes de su padre (asumiendo que fueran _sus_ planes), pero lo que sea que fuera, no iba a permitir que lo agarrara desprevenido. La verdad era que no sabía qué lo había sobrecogido de esa manera para que contra su propio sentido común, actuara de una forma tan descuidada. 

Observó con cautela alrededor. Saz no se encontraba en ningún lado, al igual que la nota que hizo de _portkey_. Infirió que la serpiente se hallaría en el Gran Comedor y que el pergamino con ella. 

Gruñó al imaginarse a su mascota en las manos de los aurores... 

_Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para pensar en ello._

Observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una parte del castillo en la que jamás había estado, aunque no por ello significaba que no había oído. Las estatuas de serpientes que lo rodeaban y Salazar Slytherin frente a él, debía de significar algo. 

-La Cámara de los Secretos -murmuró Harry asombrado del misterio del lugar. 

El ambiente era silencioso, pero mágico. Antorchas alumbraban en la oscuridad, las flamas iluminando sombríamente las serpientes en piedra. Cada una de ellas presentaba una característica sin igual, ya fueran sus ojos rubís o sus magníficos colmillos. 

Harry tuvo la impresión de que eran las diferentes versiones que Salazar utilizaba con Nagini. 

_Ya veo por qué insistía tanto en que visitara esta parte de Hogwarts._

-Es como su Salón de la Fama... 

El murmullo retumbó contra el vacío de la habitación, amplificando el volumen de su voz en el silencio. 

Harry recordó cómo había llegado ahí. Sin esperar más, sacó sus dos varitas en postura de defensa propia. Quien quiera que lo había traído, tenía su Capa de Invisibilidad... y era parselmouth. 

-¡Muéstrate! -ordenó a la oscuridad. 

-Me asombra que conozcas sobre la Cámara, Harry Potter. 

De la voz a su derecha apareció la cabeza de Draco Malfoy. 

Harry entornó los ojos, furia evidente en su rostro. Mini-Lucius se quitó completamente la Capa y la arrojó al suelo, como si se tratara de una baratija. Eso enojó más a su actual dueño. 

-Conozco muchas cosas que ni te imaginas, Malfoy -tono amenazador.- No estaba consciente que fueras parselmouth, y de ninguna manera lo eres. Dudo que ese padre tuyo pudiera callar tal información. 

Lo que sólo dejaba... 

El rubio se encogió de hombros, para nada intimidado. 

La Cámara. El aura. Parseltongue. 

_Draco jugaba con una pequeña pluma blanca en su mano derecha, un cuaderno reposaba abierto sobre su regazo.   
-¿Qué haces Malfoy? ¿Poemas?_

Un cuaderno... 

-¿Dónde está el diario? -inquirió súbitamente con una sensación de urgencia. 

Su padre le había comentado todo el lío de la Cámara, así como el legado que dejó. Después de cincuenta años, Tom no tenía idea dónde había ido a parar el diario... Lo había escondido en la Sala Común de Slytherin a la espera de otro seguidor de los valores del Fundador. 

Era muy probable que Malfoy lo adquiriera de mil y una maneras. 

Sin embargo, ese artefacto era una amenaza para el actual Lord Voldemort. 

No podía dejar que todo el plan de Tom se viniera abajo sólo por un recuerdo. No podía permitir que una memoria malogre lo que había trabajado toda su vida... No debía dejar que las ambiciones del diario sobrepasaran las de su padre. 

-¡¿Dónde está el diario?! ¡Responde! 

La pregunta fue como un golpe para el mini-Lucius. Le tomó preciosos segundos recuperar la compostura y asimilar el hecho que Harry Potter sabía todos sus planes (aunque esto no fuera verdad). Harry, en cambio, no perdió ni un instante en envolver a Draco en una tela de araña, dejando sólo su cabeza descubierta y pendiendo a un metro del suelo. 

-¡Muchacho estúpido! -le gritó- ¿Por qué juegas con lo que no entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que está en riesgo? ¡¿Qué fue del diario?! -repitió con fiereza. 

Draco, demasiado asustado para pronunciar palabra se paralizó por completo. 

Harry levantó su varita, un _Crucio_ preparado... cuando escuchó unos aplausos detrás suyo. 

Volteó temeroso de observar _quién_ era, preparándose mentalmente para el choque emocional. 

-Eres todo lo que se me prometió que serías, Harry Potter. Y más, mucho más, al parecer... 

Hace años, su padre le había mostrado fotografías. Unas eran muggles, la mayoría mágicas... pero todas iguales. El joven muchacho siempre aparecía con una pose elegante, grácil. Rostro encantador y ojos esmeralda que desparramaban misterio. Cuando las vio, pudo entender por qué Tom había conseguido todo lo que tenía. El carisma era algo natural en su ser. 

Ahora, el Tom Marvolo Riddle presente frente a sí, era una de las versiones más jóvenes que había visto en su vida... mas no por ello la más inocente. Familiarizado con el tipo de magia y ritual que se necesitaba para crear un Recuerdo en buen estado, Harry sabía cual era el único pensamiento del ente frente a sí: Supervivencia. 

Ser prisionero de un cuaderno y dueño de recuerdos no necesariamente suyos... podía comprender la expresión hambrienta en el rostro de la Memoria. 

-¿Cuál fue el pacto? -Harry ignoró los gritos de Draco para que el Recuerdo lo liberara. 

La imagen insustancial se encogió de hombros, indiferente. También ignoró a Malfoy. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hubo uno? -preguntó desinteresado. 

-Draco no está muerto, y... -regresó la mirada al rubio- no tengo la impresión que lo hayas estado drenando durante todo este tiempo. 

Efectivamente. Mini-Lucius tenía demasiada energía en sí mismo, si los movimientos de su presa eran algún indicador. 

El Diario sonrió complacido. 

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión que conoces de esto? 

Harry también se encogió de hombros. 

-Gajes del oficio. 

Aún no quería revelar quién era él en realidad. 

-Me agradas, Harry Potter. Realmente me agradas -el Recuerdo se acercó a donde se encontraba él y Draco.- Si yo respondo tu pregunta... ¿me dirás qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo? 

El niño no perdió de vista a la Memoria, apuntándolo atentamente con una de sus varitas. 

-Me parece lo justo. 

La figura asintió, un brillo divertido en sus ojos. 

Draco se había detenido, cayendo en cuenta que su captor no lo liberaría y que el Diario no tenía la menor intención de comprometerse para salvarlo. Además, por lo que parecía, Harry Potter no era quien él creía que era. 

-Sí, hubo un acuerdo con Draco. Tengo la obligación de ayudarlo a... atraparte, vengarse de ti, enfurecerte, acosarte... como quieras llamarlo. A cambio me ofrece _libertad_. 

Harry entornó los ojos. 

Empezaba a entender qué es lo que Draco le había ofrecido de sí y qué es lo que luego tenía planeado... 

-Es un Vínculo Espiritual... -Harry frunció el ceño, Draco orquestaba un juego peligroso. 

El Recuerdo sonrió con mayor placer. 

El Vínculo no sólo le daría acceso a posesionar el cuerpo del rubio, sino a estar siempre con él. Un arma de doble filo. El Recuerdo velaba por la seguridad de su anfitrión, la destrucción de éste significando el regreso al diario. Sin embargo, si Draco no lo _alimentaba_ con la energía de otros... el Recuerdo le robaría la suya propia. Y si el Diario pensaba que lo que le ofrecías ya no tenía validez (o perdía interés), tenía todo el poder para exprimirte como una naranja y tomar propia forma en este mundo... Lo único que lo detenía de hacer eso sería tu propia fuerza de voluntad, algo que dudaba que mini-Lucius tuviera. 

_Entonces, ¿por qué no ha asesinado a Draco de una vez?_

...Porque estaba jugando con él. 

Le seguía la corriente, al mismo tiempo que reunía información sobre la presente situación. Analizando el preciso momento para deshacerse de su anfitrión y librarse de Hogwarts simultáneamente... 

-Sí, lo es -la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Y tengo la ligera impresión que también sabes cuál es la recompensa que me prometió. 

Harry le dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio. 

-Mi esencia. 

_Mi vida._

-Exactamente. Y ahora que lo veo de más cerca, es algo que vale la pena. Sin embargo, tratos son tratos... Tu turno de explicar cuáles son tus planes. 

El niño regresó la mirada a la figura de un joven padre. 

-Sé quién eres, Tom Riddle -anunció seriamente, Harry.- Y por lo tanto, sé quién vas a ser... Lord Voldemort -el Recuerdo asintió interesado.- Hay una guerra en movimiento, Voldemort piensa atacar Hogwarts y Dumbledore piensa defenderla. Aún así, en estos momentos tengo una única preocupación para ti; tus acciones no deben involucrarse... Conozco tu ambición, _Tom_. Haría lo necesario para sacarte del camino. 

_¿Qué me asegura que no pretendas usurpar el poder de mi padre?_

-¿Es esa una amenaza? 

Harry ignoró el "¿Cómo sabes que el Dark Lord atacará Hogwars?" de Draco y continuó con su atención en el Recuerdo. 

-Tómalo como quieras. Yo opinaría que es una... tregua. 

-¿Entonces es un pacto? -inquirió intrigado. 

-Te podría ofrecer uno cuando todo acabe, pero no en estos momentos. 

-Ah, ¿presumo que no es tu temor sobre las Artes Oscuras lo que evita el pacto ahora? 

-No, Tom. 

-¿Si rechazo y te reto a un duelo? 

-¿Y usarás al basilisco? -se encogió de hombros.- Vas a perder por donde quiera que lo veas. Yo podría asesinar a Draco en la posición que se encuentra y tu amenaza es una nula. Créeme que podría encontrar el diario si tuviera el tiempo necesario. 

-No si yo mato a Draco primero. 

Harry rió, y su risa fue una remembranza de quién era él en realidad. Tirando a un lado la máscara inocente que portaba en Hogwarts, el niño se rodeó de oscuridad. 

-Calculo que exprimirlo te tomará tiempo... Horas por lo menos. No llegarás a tomar forma física ni a dos segundos que acabe con él. 

El Recuerdo observó con cuidado a Draco, pensando... 

-A pesar de todo, me sigues agradando, Harry... -sonrió- Te pareces tanto a mi. 

-Ya me lo han dicho, gracias. 

Asintiendo, el Recuerdo conectó miradas con Harry. 

-Eres un enigma... 

Harry sonrió maliciosamente, recordando las palabras de su padre ese mismo día. 

-Enigma es mi apellido adoptivo. 

-Está bien. Concibo que tienes la ventaja. No haré nada para tomar partido en los acontecimientos de la guerra. Ni siquiera preguntaré de qué lado estás. A cambio pido que dejes libre a Draco... 

Harry lo observó desconfiado. 

-Pensé que querrías que te regalara su vida. 

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, me tomará tiempo succionar su esencia. No me quiero perder de la acción. 

No queriendo entrar en más detalles, Harry observó al asustado Draco. 

-Como desees -concedió. 

Con un giro de su varita, la gigantesca tela de araña se desvaneció en el aire. El rubio cayó al suelo sorprendido, una mixtura de alivio y temor. El Recuerdo honrando su palabra, tomó posesión del cuerpo de mini-Lucius. 

Malfoy luchó contra la ajena conciencia, pero Harry dudaba que tuviera el poder para controlarla. 

Se preguntaba qué hacer ahora. ¿Llamar a su padre y requerir instrucciones? 

El Recuerdo en el cuerpo de Draco sonrió. 

Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro Fundadores...> 

¡Maldito traidor! 

Harry volteó para encontrar a Draco Malfoy jactándose de su ingenuidad. La boca del rostro gigantesco de Salazar Slytherin se abrió, permitiendo la salida de cierto basilisco. 

-¡Te ofrecí una oportunidad! ¿Así es como pagas mi misericordia? ¿Rompiendo nuestro trato? -iracundo exclamó. 

El basilisco comenzaba a hacer su descenso. 

-No, Harry. Yo no he roto ningún trato. Tú no eres parte activa de la guerra. Por lo que soy libre de involucrarme contigo. 

-¡Te equivocas! -gruñó exasperado.- Yo _soy_ parte activa en la guerra, y te mostraré qué tan activa soy justo ahora. 

¡Muérdelo, pero no lo mates! -ordenó el Recuerdo al basilisco.> 

El rey de las serpientes se abalanzó sobre él. 

Harry, determinando que lanzar Imperdonables dentro de Hogwarts era un riesgo que de ser evitado debía serlo a toda costa, buscó rápidamente diferentes alternativas. Descartó la gran mayoría de Artes Oscuras, habían aurores arriba, ¡maldita sea! Su padre tendría mayores problemas si ellos se enteraban que había algo malo antes de tiempo. 

¡¡Detente, Sessherik!! -clamó Harry, y sin esperar más- ¡¡Nagini, te necesito ahora!! Tu amigo...> 

El basilisco, confundido, regresó la mirada a Draco, quien a su vez miraba con atención a Harry. Sorpresa, incredulidad y furia se veía reflejado en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía saber todo lo que sabía? ¿Quién era el niño en realidad? ¿Cómo hablaba parseltongue? ¡Imposible! ¡¡Todo era imposible!! 

El niño se mordió un labio, pensando en si atacar para matar o sólo para inmovilizar... estaba seguro que el Recuerdo tendría desagradables maldiciones para repartir, al igual que él. El Diario era mucho más peligroso que el verdadero Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, las Artes Oscuras... 

¡Atácalo!> 

Pero...> 

Draco cogió con frustración su varita. Harry se preparó para defenderse. 

No le hagas daño, sólo inmovilízalo.> 

Sé quién eres, Sessherik. Y debo recordarte tu obligación...> 

_Obedecer al Heredero del Fundador Slytherin._

Observando aún a Draco, Harry anunció: 

_Yo_ soy el Heredero de Slytherin.> 

¡¿Estás loco?! -dijo anonadado Draco- ¡_YO_ soy el Heredero, Sessherik!> 

Los oponentes conectaron miradas, cada uno asumiendo la postura más amenazadora para respaldar sus argumentos. 

El basilisco miraba de uno a otro, confundido. 

Harry sonrió. 

Comprendo tu vacilación. Estás en medio de dos parselmouths y ambos claman ser los Herederos... -Harry negó la cabeza, recordando el dilema de Nagi- nunca te habías hallado en esta posición, ¿o me equivoco? -El basilisco no respondió- Propongo que cada uno muestre evidencia sobre la relación que tenemos con el Gran Fundador.> 

Dracó entornó los ojos, no teniendo la menor idea de qué es lo que tramaba su rival. 

Yo soy el heredero, Sessherik. Me conoces, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yo abrí la cámara cincuenta años atrás, conmigo asesinaste a esa _mudblood_ Myrtle. Y hace unas horas, salimos a los pasadizos de Hogwarts. ¿O no te acuerdas de la _mudblood_ de Ravenclaw?> 

El basilisco asintió, convencido que ése era su amo. 

Harry pudo sentir la aprensión de Nagini por el Parsithel, y le dio rienda suelta a la emoción. Un arco iris de sensaciones pasó a través de él, pero no se dejó sumergir en la tranquilidad. Trabajó rápidamente para invocar a Nagini frente a los propios ojos del basilisco. 

Al cabo de unos segundos (en los que terminó jadeando por el esfuerzo), la fiel imagen de un basilisco negro rodeaba protectivamente a Harry. La enorme forma actual de Nagini, de haberla necesitado en otro momento, le habría tardado minutos en evocar... Ahora, bastaron unos escasos instantes. 

El niño se apoyó en los anillos de su amiga, mareado y debilitado. El tiempo en que el Recuerdo comenzó su discurso, Harry lo utilizó para llevar a cabo el ritual de invocación. 

¡Harry! ¡Harry! -exclamó ella, con tono preocupado.> 

Estoy bien, Nagi -respondió, intentando no mostrar su vulnerabilidad.- He aquí mi evidencia -se dirigió una vez más a Sessherik, quien en silencio se mantenía.- Te presento a la Guardiana de la Herencia: Nagini. Y el Parsithel.> 

Con unos obscuros gestos de sus manos, el medallón apareció con un brillo verde. 

Dejando su apoyo sobre Nagini, estabilizó su postura. 

_Yo_ soy el Heredero de Slytherin -volvió a pretender.> 

Draco, quien aún estaba asimilando los eventos sucedidos, soltó un gruñido de incredulidad. 

¡Es imposible! ¡¡Eres un _Gryffindor_!!> 

Nagini mostró sus fauces. 

¡¡_Nadie_ llama un Gryffindor a _mi_ amo!!> 

Y se lanzó contra el rubio. 

Retrocediendo varios pasos para que Nagi no lo aplastara con su gigantesco cuerpo, Harry tuvo que apoyar su peso en una columna, haciendo una nota mental de _nunca más_ apresurar una invocación de esa manera. Se alegró de no haber comido nada en la cena, o lo estaría vomitando en esos momentos. 

¡Nagi, no lo mates! -comunicó antes que sea tarde.> 

Sessherik, quien reconocía las pruebas presentadas por Harry, se mantuvo impasible. 

Tom, en el cuerpo de Draco, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era lanzarle maldiciones al nuevo basilisco. Los hechizos resbalaban sobre su piel y se evaporaban en el aire. Lo único que le quedaba era esquivar sus ataques y buscar atacar a Harry tan pronto como la tal llamada Nagini le dejara el panorama libre. Su mente divertía la idea que el basilisco conjurado no fuera más que una ilusión... 

Una poderosa maldición rozó el pilar en el que Harry estaba apoyado. Levantando furioso la mirada, respondió con una maldición menor. Necesitaba unos momentos para recuperar sus fuerzas, el mundo no dejaba de temblar y girar bajo sus pies. 

Comenzó a contraatacar de la misma manera que Draco lo hacía, mas sus hechizos eran débiles y ligeros. Harry no poseía la concentración para hacer algo mayor. 

-¡_Expelliarmus_! -lanzó, al momento que su mente recorría todos los hechizos protectores que venían a su cabeza. 

Malfoy evadió el maleficio haciéndose a un lado, cuando la cola de Nagini conectó con la espalda de su oponente, estrellándolo contra el suelo. A mini-Lucius le costó recuperarse de esa, y se quedó inmóvil sobre el piso de piedra. Nagi, orgullosa de la rápida subyugación del enemigo, se paró a un lado del cuerpo. Sessherik hizo lo mismo. 

Harry luchó para acercarse a donde estaban ellos. 

Recomiendo no abrir tus ojos, Tom -advirtió cuando el rubio dio señales de vida.- Como dije antes, no debiste haberme retado.> 

Malfoy no dijo nada, sólo tosió y buscó respirar sin dificultad. 

Nagi, ¿mi padre?> 

La serpiente, al ver el esfuerzo que ejercía para no tambalearse, acomodó su cuerpo de manera que pudiera sentarse sobre sus anillos. 

Estaba echándole tierra a un rastro... No ha de tardar en llegar.> 

Asintió, cerrando los ojos. 

Quisiera que esta noche acabase de una vez.> 

Yo también, Harry.> 

Con los ánimos de Nagini, el autoproclamado Heredero de Slytherin tomó un largo respiro. 

Un placer conocerte, Sessherik -sonrió irónicamente.- Lamento que haya tenido que ser en una ocasión como esta... pensaba visitar cuando todo acabara y tuviera realmente el tiempo y las energías... Y entonces podrías haberme contado toda la clase de historias que estoy seguro has de tener. Nagi me ha hablado mucho de ti.> 

No lo podría asegurar, pero le pareció que el basilisco sonrió. 

Harry, -interrumpió su amiga- tu padre está en camino.> 

Levantándose de su posición, la onda de aire caliente lo rodeó. Una neblina se posó sobre su visión, oscureciendo el mundo a su alrededor. Por un momento, sus emociones se dispersaron, y la sensación le trajo una tranquilidad que no había sentido en meses. Pensamientos que no eran suyos lo abrazaron, y la explosión de colores lo acogió. No estaba seguro de quién era, y su personalidad perdía perspectiva... 

La separación se hizo sólida. 

Harry suspiró, hacía meses que no había experimentado esa sensación. Se había olvidado lo confusa y maravillosa que era. 

Abrió los ojos. 

...Padre.> 

Una sola palabra que no expresaba ni un tercio de lo que quería decir. "¡Padre, padre!", quería gritar. "¡Padre, padre!", quería llorar. "¡Padre, padre!", quería abrazar. 

Sin embargo, se controló. 

Padre -repitió, saboreando la dulce palabra pronunciada por sus verdaderos labios... y no una imagen abstracta de la mente.> 

* 

¿Padre?> 

La vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Aquí estaba él. ¡Aquí, delante suyo! Después de todas las planificaciones, después de todas sus fantasías... aquí estaba él. Esperándolo, saludándolo. 

Voldemort no pudo reprimir la magnífica sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. 

Hijo... mío.> 

_¡Basta de sentimentalismos, hay una guerra!_

Una parte de sí se recordó. 

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no la pudo desechar. 

Dio un paso adelante, acercándose más a Harry. El niño bajó la cabeza, quizás esperando que lo reprendiera por todas las canas verdes que estuvieron a punto de salirle en su ausencia. 

Pero eso no sucedió. 

El Dark Lord posó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando cariñosamente a su hijo... antes de abrazarlo contra sí. 

Harry se tensó por un segundo, para después relajarse y abrazarlo de vuelta. Abrazarlo con fuerza. Abrazarlo aferrándose a su túnica como si de soltarse, se le fuera la vida. Lágrimas suprimidas mancharon el magnífico ejemplar que había mandado confeccionar específicamente para esta ocasión, pero eso no le importó. Lo abrazaba con cariño. 

Con _amor_. 

Su hijo vibraba de emociones escondidas y por más que se recordaba que se le estaba yendo el tiempo en trivialidades, no tenía el corazón para decirle que lo soltara porque habían aurores que cazar. 

Te extrañé, Tom.> 

Tom lo abrazó más para sí, deleitándose en la inmensidad de su cariño. 

Yo también, Harry.> 

Momento de silencio. 

¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!> 

La amenaza de Nagini reventó la burbuja de cristal que se había formado alrededor de padre e hijo. Ambos se soltaron, mas se mantuvieron lo suficiente cerca. 

¿Qué sucedió?> 

Harry vaciló en hablar, un fuerte mareo lo obligó a buscar apoyo en su padre. Voldemort frunció el ceño preocupado. 

Harry, ¿estás bien?> 

Este sería un genial momento para vengarme por tus enigmas de hoy, Tom -su hijo soltó una risita.- Pero no soy tan cruel -negó su cabeza.- ¿No reconoces al niño?> 

Agitando una mano, el basilisco y Nagini retrocedieron, abriendo más su círculo. 

Voldemort notó con curiosidad que el basilisco obedecía sin titubear los comandos de Harry... Al parecer se había perdido de muchos eventos interesantes. 

Un muchacho de la edad de su hijo se presentó delante suyo. Por los rasgos físicos, podría haber asegurado que era el hijo de Lucius. Sin embargo, esa aura... 

Tom, ¿por qué no abres tus ojos y saludas a tu creador?> 

Confundido, Voldemort volteó a mirar a su hijo. Pero Harry no lo observaba a él, estaba muy ocupado analizando cada una de las respuestas del hijo de Lucius. 

Y entonces se dio cuenta. 

Harry había hablado en parseltongue. Y se dirigía al muchacho como si él pudiera entenderlo, lo que sería imposible... si no fuera por esa aura. 

¿Dónde está el diario? -llegó a la conclusión más plausible.> 

El rubio abrió los ojos, cuando se aseguró que, efectivamente, el basilisco no se hallaba frente a él. Los ojos grises recorrieron su rostro, reconociendo cada uno de los rasgos, cada una de las expresiones que surcaban por el rostro del Dark Lord. 

La ira que mostraba. La amenaza que derramaba. 

El temor se apoderó del niño. 

Su hijo brillaba con superioridad delante del Malfoy. Una mirada que reconoció como "Te lo dije" y una sonrisa que delataba "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?", cortó incisivamente el ambiente. 

No importa, yo lo busco... Ha de estar por aquí.> 

Agitó su varita, recordando cada detalle del cuaderno hechizado. Su cubierta en negro, las sensaciones de las páginas al pasar, el sonido que hacía la pluma cuando escribía en él... 

El diario apareció sobre su mano izquierda. 

Vagos recuerdos resurgieron de la memoria, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Sí, fueron buenos años... buenos recuerdos. 

Sin embargo, Voldemort concentró la atención en su hijo, una preocupación irracional apoderándose de él. 

Estás pálido...> 

El niño apoyó su peso sobre él. 

Fue un descuido, estaré bien... Dame unos minutos.> 

Entornó sus ojos, no creyendo las palabras de su hijo... era Gryffindor, después de todo. Consultó su reloj. Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio. 

Nagini, explícale nuestros planes a Sessherik. Pide amablemente su ayuda.> 

La serpiente asintió, consultando con el basilisco en siseos bajos. Voldemort esperaba ganar algo de tiempo con ello, puesto que estaba retrasado. La Cámara debía abrirse de una vez, y Dumbledore debía morir _ya_. La sincronía con el grupo de Bartemius y los refuerzos sobrevivientes de Hogsmeade dependían de ello. 

Hace muchos años que no nos encontramos, Tom. Lamento que no haya sido una reunión... placentera. Como habrás podido notar, estoy en medio de una guerra.> 

El rubio asintió. 

Así lo comentó Harry.> 

¡Eso no te detuvo para atacarme! -increpó su hijo.> 

Malfoy lo apuntó con el dedo. 

¡¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas de _mi_ lado?! ¡Todo lo que me dijo Draco fue mentira!> 

Voldemort abrió las páginas blancas del diario, observándolas críticamente y desviando su mirada del rubio. 

Eso enfatiza el espléndido trabajo de mi hijo. El engañar a los míos es su principal función.> 

Con una palabra de sus labios, Malfoy cayó inconsciente al suelo y el Recuerdo tomó forma delante de sus ojos. Ojos esmeraldas observaban con temor a su creador. 

Voldemort continuó pasando las páginas... 

Perdemos tiempo contigo, Tom. Aunque he de admitir que agradezco que trajeras a Harry a este lugar... era justo donde quería que estuviera.> 

¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? -cuestionó Harry, quien ya estaba recuperando color.- Reclamo a Draco como mío. Él atacó primero y sin un reto formal. Su derrota pone su muerte a mi decisión... Por ley reclamo mi derecho.> 

El Dark Lord miró curioso a su hijo. 

¿Desde cuando tomas interés en las políticas de los death eaters, Harry?> 

El niño sonrió pícaramente. 

Desde que me conviene para vengarme de Lucius.> 

La risa de Voldemort llenó la Cámara. 

¿Y aún así el sombrero te dejó en _Gryffindor_? -el mago oscuro negó la cabeza- Hablaremos luego de ello, depende de cómo su padre se comporte hoy -el rostro de Harry ensombreció.- En cuanto a ti... -los ojos del Dark Lord se posaron en el Recuerdo, su expresión tornándose rígida y frívola- también hablaremos luego.> 

El Dark Lord culpó a su otro yo con la mirada. 

La Memoria se mantuvo en silencio, consciente de que si Voldemort se lo proponía, podría destruirlo con una sola palabra... Finalmente asintió con expresión cansada. 

Alzando su varita, el Dark Lord hizo un movimiento rápido y súbito, cortando las ataduras mágicas que ataban el Recuerdo al heredero de Malfoy. 

-Declaro tu pacto roto. Regresa al diario, Tom. 

En las páginas blancas del cuaderno, palabras de magia se escribieron. Con una expresión resignada, el recuerdo se dejó absorber por el remolino de energía que lo aprisionó. 

Voldemort cerró con fuerza el diario. 

-Hablaremos más tarde -sentenció nuevamente. 

* 

No había tiempo, no había tiempo. 

Harry, refugiado en la invisibilidad que su recuperada capa le ofrecía, corría a ciegas por los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Había dejado el mapa del colegio a disposición de su padre, seguro que lo necesitaría más que él. 

Afortunadamente, Sessherik había accedido a apoyar el bando del Heredero de Slytherin, permitiendo la entrada de los death eaters por su hogar. Pero eso, Harry no se quedó a comprobar. Tom aseguró que sería mejor que ninguno de sus sirvientes lo viera o mayores preguntas entorpecerían el corto tiempo que les quedaba por maniobrar. Ya sería suficiente con tener que excusar la presencia de Draco a su padre. 

Así que el niño tomó la Capa de Invisibilidad y subió a la superficie del colegio, con la encomienda de encargarse de cierto par de aurores... 

Voldemort era cruel, sin duda. 

Harry detuvo sus pasos y lanzó una mirada alrededor. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué seguía corriendo, teniendo caminos más rápidos para llegar a Sirius... a menos que sea porque planeaba retrasar el momento lo más posible. Harry se había prometido hace mucho tiempo atrás, que si Voldemort demandaba seriamente la vida de los aurores, él obedientemente se las daría. Pero tantas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces... 

Honestamente, el niño admitía que no podría honrar su promesa. 

Al menos no hoy... 

Pero claro, la decisión en sí no era suya. Nunca lo es. 

_Aplazar las cosas sólo me quita tiempo._

* 

Lo vio alejarse con sentimientos conflictivos. 

No sabía por qué le había otorgado esa misión, dudaba que la llevara a cabo. 

Suspiró internamente. 

Mucho había cambiado desde la última vez que se hallaron frente a frente. Mucho. Sin embargo, para él sólo sirvió de lección sobre lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido, nunca había pensado ser, y que estaba siendo en esos precisos momentos. Para Harry, era aprender a dejar atrás todo lo que pudo tener, siempre quiso tener, y que jamás tendría. 

El golpe era duro, eso Voldemort lo reconocía. 

Bastó el rostro lleno de dolor y conflicto cuando le dijo que quería sus cuerpos como base de victoria. La vacilación, el titubeo y... la sombra en su expresión cuando asintió. 

Se preguntaba qué es lo que su hijo pretendía hacer. 

Y ahí estaba el problema... 

Las cosas serían diferentes si jamás se hubiera encariñado con el niño Potter. 

Porque ahora estaba consciente, aunque le llenara de repugnancia, que si Harry decidía salvarle la vida a su padrino... él lo perdonaría. No sólo eso, a su sola insistencia, sería capaz de darles una _segunda oportunidad_ a los aurores. 

Todo con tal de ver al niño contento. Todo con tal de mantenerlo en su lado. Todo con tal de evitar que lo traicionara. 

Su traición significando la maldición que acabaría con su vida. 

* 

La fuerza del conjuro, lo desestabilizó varios segundos. Sus piernas perdieron fortaleza y Harry fue obligado a caer de rodillas al suelo. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. 

-¡Severus, espera! -gritó una voz a su izquierda. 

Con una temblorosa mano, Harry se quitó la capucha de la capa. 

-Re... mus... -tosió el niño. 

Intentó recuperar completo control sobre sus sentidos, la desorientación del _portkey_ de Sirius mezclándose con el _Confundus_ del death eater. 

Severus lo miraba desconfiado, sin atreverse a dejar de apuntarle con su varita. Su rostro era frívolo y amenazador. Remus se encontraba de pie frente a la cama de su padrino, también varita en mano, pero postura mucho más relajada. 

La burbuja que rodeaba a Sirius emanaba un tenue brillo pulsante por toda la habitación, y Harry se mordió el labio al verla. 

Negó la cabeza, urgiendo desaparecer todos los puntos negros en su visión. 

Ninguno de los adultos le quitó la vista de encima, silenciosos observándolo. Aunque la reacción de Remus se debía más a que no encontraba su voz que a la suspicacia de Severus. 

Se desabrochó por completo la Capa de Invisibilidad, permitiendo que ésta se deslizara delicadamente hacia el suelo. 

Harry alzó las manos al aire, para mostrar que no tenía ningún arma o varita en ellas. 

El death eater asintió. 

Lentamente, comenzó a ponerse de pie. Sus sentidos aún estaban inestables, pero al menos ya sabía dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo. Remus se apresuró a ayudarlo cuando casi de da de cara contra el suelo. 

-¡Harry! -finalmente pudo salir de su estupor- ¡Severus dijo que habías desaparecido del Gran Comedor y que habían encontrado una nota del Dark Lord! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? -lo cogió por los hombros. 

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Potter? 

Abrió la boca para responder, pero los sonidos se atragantaron en su garganta. 

Maldito sea el traidor por tomarlo desprevenido. 

Levantando una mano señalando que esperen unos momentos, Harry cerró los ojos y se llevó la otra mano al pecho. Utilizó el Parsithel como ancla para toda su confusión, intentando drenarla de su sistema. Nagini colaboró enviando ánimos y fuerza. 

Finalmente abrió los ojos. 

Se sentía mucho mejor. 

-No fue Voldemort quien me secuestró en el Gran Salón -comunicó a los adultos.- Fue Draco Malfoy. 

Severus entornó los ojos, dudando de sus palabras. 

-Dudo que el Sr. Malfoy tenga las habilidades para crear un _portkey_ dentro de Hogwarts. El Profesor Dumbledore tiene fuertes barreras para ese propósito en el colegio. 

-Quizás Draco, pero dudo que su padre no pudiera... -refutó Harry, sin embargo, Severus continuaba mirándolo raro- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? Dime entonces, ¿dónde estaba Draco durante la cena? 

-¡Modales, Sr. Potter! -exclamó el profesor- El hecho que estemos bajo ataque no excusa que usted se dirija a sus mayores como quiera. 

_No has respondido mi pregunta, Severus._

Harry le mandó una mirada llena de odio, para luego ignorarlo y regresar a mirar a Remus. 

-Lo que sucedió no es tan importante como lo que sucederá -dijo en un tono omnisciente que incomodó al licántropo, quien dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el contacto corporal.- Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts. 

-Pero, ¿cómo? 

-¡Lo _sabía_! 

La declaración triunfante de Severus ahogó las inquietudes de Remus. Un brillo victorioso se prendió en los ojos negros del death eater y una sonrisa te-lo-dije se esparció por su rostro. 

-¿Y cómo es que tú tienes esta información? -tono burlón. 

Harry decidió no responder, contemplando la situación. No pensó que tendría que lidiar con Severus... al menos no en frente de Remus y Sirius. 

_Sirius..._

Con una mirada triste, se acercó a la cama de su padrino. La pared externa de la burbuja se hallaba a su alcance. 

Por un momento pensó en dejar así a Sirius... De ese modo no tendría que enfrentar el hecho que él los había traicionado desde el principio. El corazón de su padrino se estremecería y se quebraría en mil pedazos... para luego buscar cercenarle la cabeza. 

-Draco ha de habérselo dicho -justificó Remus, aunque su declaración era más para convencerse a sí mismo que para dar respuesta a Severus. 

El death eater dio los dos largos pasos que lo separaban de Harry y lo forzó a confrontarlo, su mano sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo derecho. El niño, sobresaltado por el rudo gesto, sacó su varita con la mano izquierda y apuntó firmemente a Severus. 

-Yo no contaría con ello, Remus -murmuró el profesor. 

La expresión de odio en el rostro del death eater se reflejó en el de Harry, quien optó por desarmar sus barreras inocentes y deshacerse de su cara de niño bueno. 

Había tomado una decisión. 

-Suéltame, Severus -amenazó lentamente. 

-¿Harry? -la voz de Remus vacilaba. 

El traidor lo retó con la mirada. 

-Sabía que eras un death eater -tono triunfal. 

A esto, Harry rió. Sus carcajadas inundaron el ambiente de escalofríos, pues el parecido con la macabra risa de Lord Voldemort no pasó desapercibida. 

-No soy, ni seré jamás un repugnante death eater -dijo con odio.- Si por mí fuera, todos ellos caerían muertos a mis pies. Incluyéndote. 

-¡_Expelliarmus_! 

-_Stupefy_

-¡_Protego_! 

Los hechizos rebotaron contra la barrera de Harry. El niño entornó los ojos a los dos magos, pero cuando posó su mirada sobre Remus, negó la cabeza. 

Severus había retirado la mano de encima suyo, en un movimiento brusco, el contacto quemándole la piel. Lo observaba con expresión guardada y desconfiada. Era claro que no creía sus palabras, aunque cierta parte de su rostro reflejaba asombro al recordar palabras parecidas... 

-"_Yo no lo vería como perder, sino como depurar_..." -repitió el niño para deleite del traidor. 

El death eater retrocedió sorprendido. 

-Imposible... 

Harry utilizó esta oportunidad para desarmar al traidor. La varita de Severus voló hacia su alcance en un arco perfecto. 

La sonrisa del niño no podía ser más triunfal. 

Remus defendió instintivamente al death eater, pero Harry dispersó los hechizos que le lanzó. Los ojos del castaño reflejaban dolor y sufrimiento... Traición. El corazón del niño entristeció al pensar que sus tíos jamás lo perdonarían. No lo volverían a aceptar y renegarían de su nombre. 

-Moony, juro que no busco hacerte daño. Si me das tiempo... puedo explicar todo. 

El auror negó la cabeza retrocediendo. 

-¿Quién... eres tú? 

Las palabras acuchillaron su pecho, anunciándole que ya no había paso atrás. 

-Yo... soy alguien que debió haber muerto con sus padres... -murmuró, la victoria sobre Severus evaporándose de su mente.- Sé que no creerás esto, Remus, pero Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts, buscando el fin de la guerra. Sirius y tú estarán más seguros fuera del castillo, lo más lejos posible de la zona. 

Severus se mantuvo quieto, aún amenazado con la varita de Harry. 

-Yo le creería -confesó el Slytherin.- El Dark Lord ha estado demasiado activo estos días. 

Harry regresó la mirada al death eater. 

-¡Tú te callas, traidor! 

-Mira quién me llama _traidor_... -sarcasmo. 

Furia. Tuvo que luchar con sus impulsos y las _Cruciatus_ que rogaban salir de sus labios. 

-No me tientes, death eater... 

-¡Pero si sólo tienes once años! -exclamó súbitamente Remus- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! 

La confusión en los ojos del castaño se iba aclarando poco a poco, dejando atrás una dura realidad. Millones de teorías volaban por su mente, desde _Polyjuice_ hasta una pesadilla... todas pálidas comparadas con la amargura de la situación. 

Harry suspiró internamente. 

Quería contarle toda la verdad a Remus, quería llorar y rogar por un perdón que sabía que no obtendría. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a bajar sus barreras con Severus en la sala. Aún no superaba la vez que se confió del death eater y tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias. Lamentablemente, sacarlo de la escena estaba fuera de cuestión, Harry notaba las miradas que intercambiaban los adultos... Uno buscando apoyo en el otro y el otro forzándolo a admitir lo que sucedía. Si se deshacía de Severus, Remus dejaría por completo la poca confianza que aún sostenía... 

Lo perdería por completo. 

Y aún así... la verdad era lo único que podía otorgar. 

-Sí, es cierto. Tengo once años -pausa en la que pensó qué iba a decir.- Sin embargo, mi primer asesinato fue a los siete -admitió, lleno de una humillación que no había sentido antes.- Así que once no es una edad tan... inocente, lo siento Moony. 

Harry finalmente dejó de apuntar a Severus, optando por atarlo para evitar mayores problemas. El mago sin su varita, no resultó ser mucho obstáculo. 

Se sentó en la cama de Sirius, penetrando la burbuja. Remus vaciló en dejarlo cerca de su padrino... temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño a su compañero, pero finalmente decidió permitirle. Sirius estaba más muerto que vivo y si Voldemort realmente atacaba Hogwarts, las probabilidades que ambos sobrevivieran... 

-De verdad lo siento, -continuó Harry- si pudiera cambiar el pasado... Si alguien pudiera cambiar el pasado... -suspiró.- Tengo mi propia lista de actos horrendos cometidos y creo que más que rivalizo a los death eaters en la enormidad de las atrocidades que he hecho. 

Sonrió amargamente, sus ojos esmeralda buscando los de Severus. El traidor los sostuvo silencioso. Harry se asqueó de ver comprensión en ellos. 

-Remus... -titubeó- Si pudiera traer a Sirius de vuelta, ¿querrías que lo haga? 

-¿Estás acaso diciendo que...? 

-Nadie te preguntó, Severus -odio en su tono de voz. 

Ignorando al death eater, Harry sacó una botella de su túnica. Ésta era más grande de las que había repartido entre sus compañeros, no queriendo arriesgar a Sirius a una dosis demasiado pequeña. El líquido era incoloro, pero no insípido. 

No que Sirius fuera a notar la diferencia. 

Le tendió la poción a Remus. 

-No es veneno -aseguró.- Al menos no en cantidades tan pequeñas -añadió pensativo. 

Cuando el castaño no hizo señal de tomarlo, Harry suspiró nuevamente. 

-Comprendo tu desconfianza... si quieres, podría beber un sorbo para mostrarte que no lo matará. 

-¿Quién eres? 

_¡Voldemort no comparte la receta!_, gritaban los ojos del licántropo. 

Harry sonrió amargamente, una mueca que distorsionaba su rostro. 

-Voldemort es mi padre -levantó una mano para detener la interrupción de los presentes.- Me adoptó ese 31 de octubre que asesinó a Lily y James Potter, y he estado viviendo con él desde entonces. 

Levantó la poción entre sus dedos. 

-Este es el antídoto al veneno de Nagini, el Dark Lord me lo enseñó _de primera mano_ a mis seis años... para enfatizar la importancia sobre su dichosa pasión por las _pociones_ -aquí dirigió una mirada acusadora a Severus, como si él tuviera la culpa de su odio a esa materia.- Si hubiera querido asesinar a mi padrino, lo podría haber hecho incontables veces. 

Dejó que esa declaración llegara a sus receptores. Remus si bien aún no asimilaba el hecho que el Dark Lord tenía un _hijo_ (y que éste se hallaba delante suyo en la forma de la línea noble de los Potter), concedió que Harry tenía razón sobre las incontables oportunidades que tuvo para aprovecharse de la vida de Sirius. 

-¡Dijiste que tomarías cualquier chance para salvar a Sirius! -recordó Harry, desesperado porque el licántropo no hacía ningún movimiento para tomar el ofrecimiento de salvación. 

-¿Qué es lo que esto me va a costar? -desconfió el auror- Soy consciente que toda ayuda de Voldemort, tiene un alto precio. 

-Mi padre no sabe de esto, -y añadió con gesto sombrío- pero se enterará. En todo caso, quien está desobedeciendo sus órdenes soy yo, y por lo tanto seré yo quien reciba su castigo. Confío en que estarán lejos de aquí para cuando eso suceda. 

La mirada de Remus se convenció, comprensión ante el significado del "castigo". Sin embargo, una tristeza se hizo tangible... 

-Sirius no querrá dejarte. 

Una cálida sonrisa rozó los labios del niño. 

-Lo sé. Pero Tom tampoco me dejará. 

_¿Tom?_, se leían los sorprendidos rostros. 

-Si voy con ustedes los estaré poniendo en peligro... -Harry llevó sus manos hacia la nuca y se quitó la cadena con las fotos de sus padres.- Toma -se lo dio a Remus.- A diferencia de éste, el que yo tengo jamás me lo podré quitar. El Dark Lord me puede encontrar en cualquier lugar, cualquier momento, sin importar las barreras que hay entre nosotros. 

Severus palideció. 

-Él ya está aquí... -susurró el death eater. 

Harry asintió, sin sorprenderse por la ágil conclusión del traidor. 

-Por eso mismo, el tiempo sigue corriendo... Debes llevarte a Sirius de aquí, Remus. Lo más lejos de Hogwarts. 

-¡Eso sería traición! 

-Bienvenido al club... -murmuró Harry, negando la cabeza.- Aquí y ahora puedo respaldar tu seguridad, Remus... pero allá afuera... -señaló la puerta de la habitación- Ese es el campo de batalla. Se me requerirá tu cabeza en bandeja de plata... literalmente. 

-Remus, sugiero que tomes la oferta y te vayas lo más pronto posible. 

-Bien dicho, Severus -asintió Harry, fríamente.- Sigue así y quizás me salteé todas las torturas que te tengo preparado. 

El traidor no le dio la satisfacción de mostrar emoción alguna. 

Remus tomó el antídoto que reposaba sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama. 

-¿Qué va a ser de Severus? -una inexpresión comenzaba a acentuarse en su rostro. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

-Lo que le espera a los traidores del Dark Lord. 

El licántropo palideció, disparando una alarmada mirada al death eater. 

-Toma lo que puedas y vete, preocúpate por ti mismo -dijo Severus con el rostro rígido, firme.- Lo que el Dark Lord te tendrá preparado a ti, no se comparará a lo mío. 

-Aquí tienes pociones curativas y otras para remediar el dolor que le causará la herida al despertar -Harry sacó varios viales de sus bolsillos.- Este es un _portkey_ hacia la frontera del Bosque Prohibido, lejos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade -señaló un _knut_.- Se activará tan pronto como Sirius lo toque, lo configuré para trabajar con su esencia mágica. 

-Pero, Dumbledore tiene que aprobar personalmente todos los _portkeys_... 

-Claro, -giró los ojos Harry- y precisamente no me explico cómo Draco pudo utilizar uno para raptarme frente a los ojos de todos... -la mirada asesina de Severus hizo que reconsiderara sus palabras- Analicé el _portkey_ de Sirius, Remus. Pude copiar la llave en su exactitud. Es como si Dumbledore mismo hubiera bendecido el _portus_... No te preocupes de ello. 

El licántropo titubeó una vez más, la culpa lo carcomía. 

-No puedo dejar a los demás... 

Un murmullo lejano en su lazo psíquico alertó a Harry, quien palideció sorprendido. Se puso de pie de un salto, abandonando la cama y poniéndola a sus espaldas, su mirada fija en la puerta. 

-Tendrás que hacerlo... ¡Tom viene hacia acá! -anunció sobresaltado, la exhalación del aura de su padre resonando con la suya propia. 

Casi podía ver a su padre, Nagini iría tras él y un pequeño grupo de death eaters buscaría barrer con los heridos de Hogsmeade en la Enfermería... pero por sobre todo, la ira que surcaba el rostro de Tom. Sus ojos escarlatas prendidos de cierto pergamino en sus manos que le indicaba que dos aurores, un traidor y su hijo se encontraban en la misma habitación... 

-¡Vete, Remus! -gritó Severus, Harry demasiado ocupado contemplando la puerta cerrada y las mil excusas que iba a presentar. 

-No puedo, ¡Sirius me matará si se entera que dejé a su ahijado en el poder del Dark Lord! -blandió su varita en posición de defensa, corriendo al lado de Harry. 

El niño respiró hondo. 

Había hecho todo lo posible... todo lo posible por salvarlos. ¿Acaso todo eso se iba a ir a la basura? Después de todo lo que le había costado decidir... Todo lo que arriesgó... 

-¿Es esa tu decisión final? -murmuró, sus latidos ensordeciendo el ambiente. 

Remus asintió. 

Y el corazón de Harry terminó por morir. 

_Licántropo estúpido._

La puerta de la habitación explotó en cientos de pedazos, la ráfaga de restos golpeando duramente a Severus, quien fue el único sin varita para protegerse. 

Tom se hallaba en toda su magistral gloria, una mirada asesina y su poderosa varita en mano. 

Harry tragó saliva. 

Nagini conservaba su forma de basilisco, y por ello no podía penetrar el umbral del cuarto. Lo que quedaba de la puerta era un agujero demasiado pequeño para ella. 

-Harry Potter... -el tono de Tom no delataba nada.- ¿Me debo de preguntar qué es lo que te toma demasiado tiempo? 

Su labio inferior tembló, inseguro de decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier mal jugada y Remus acabaría muerto en el suelo. Harry lo protegió con su cuerpo, bajando la mirada al suelo. 

-Lord Voldemort, escúchame, ¡por favor! -suplicó miserablemente- Son sólo dos, ¿qué riesgo pueden ser dos? 

¿Qué riesgo pueden ser DOS? -bramó Tom enfurecido- ¡¿Qué clase de exclamación es esa?! "Sólo dos", ¡tú más que nadie sabes bien el peligro que eso conlleva!> 

Remus y Severus se tensaron ante el parseltongue. 

Me atrevo a recordarte que tú asesinaste a tus _tres_ familiares MUGGLES porque los considerabas un peligro para ti. "Sólo DOS", ¡¡sólo dos!! ¡Son dos _aurores_, Harry! Y la ex-cabeza de mis más asiduos opositores, nada menos.> 

Lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de Harry, en el fondo sabiendo la verdad que se decía. 

¡Pero, padre! -rogó nuevamente- Sirius Black está en pésimo estado, sin duda se tardará meses en recuperar, y Remus no será capaz de dejarlo sin supervisión. Te prometo que no causarán problemas.> 

El niño ignoró la manera que lo observaban los demás ocupantes de la habitación, recién enterándose de otra habilidad compartida con el Dark Lord. 

-¡_Crucio_! 

Las agujas que penetraban sus globos oculares lo aturdieron, y cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostener su propio peso. Una presión indescriptible aplastaba cada uno de sus huesos, arrullada por los gritos escuchados del ambiente. 

Su padre levantó la maldición. 

Los castigos de su padre eran lo único que no extrañaba de él. 

Harry se levantó, tosiendo. Por lo que parecía, Remus había atacado y esa era la razón por la que Tom cortó su castigo... para defenderse. 

-_Defendo_. 

El susurro cortó la situación mucho más rápido que el estallido de ambos hechizos. Harry sostenía firmemente una de sus varitas, enfrentando a Remus y protegiendo a su padre. Su rostro estaba pálido, y su expresión manifestaba que sufría de los efectos secundarios de la _Cruciatus_, pero aún así sus ojos esmeralda conectaron incisivamente con los del castaño. 

-No. Te. Atrevas. -amenazó al licántropo. 

Tomando un gran respiro, volteó hacia su padre. 

-Sólo por hoy, si... causan problemas, me atendré a las consecuencias. 

Tom entornó los ojos, dagas envenenadas perforando a los aurores en su imaginación. Su puño esgrimía con fuerza su varita, toda su fuerza de voluntad trabajando para no acabar con el lío en ese preciso momento. 

Eternos segundos pasaron en silencio. 

Finalmente, el Dark Lord dejó de mirar al licántropo y se fijó en el niño. 

-Considéralo tu regalo de Yule -concedió malhumorado.- Que se larguen de mi vista antes que cambie de parecer. 

Harry sonrió ampliamente, aguantando los impulsos de brincar hasta su padre y abrazarlo. 

Gracias, Tom -hizo una reverencia, cuan elfo doméstico.- Gracias, gracias.> 

El Dark Lord entornó los ojos, enfurecido ante el poder que el niño ejercía sobre él. 

-Espero que cumplan tu promesa, Harry -dio media vuelta, decidiendo que lo mejor sería alejarse del lugar.- Tú serás su verdugo de no ser así... 

El niño asintió seriamente. 

-Severus, creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar -señalizó Tom, deshaciendo los conjuros de Harry. 

-Por supuesto... mi Señor. 

Después de recibir la varita del traidor, Tom se retiró a otras partes del castillo, ordenándole darle el alcance frente al Gran Salón, donde la mayoría de las fuerzas defensoras se encontraban... y no eran muchas. 

Severus siguió a su padre sin mirar atrás. 

Así Harry se quedó sólo con Remus y Sirius. El primero completamente anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar... ¿Voldemort obedeciendo un capricho de Harry Potter? ¡Increíble! 

* * *

Sé que la espera no valió la pena... Pero... Sigh.  
Ya lo dije, veneren a **Aspy**. No sé cómo es que tiene la resistencia para leer todo esto o.o  
Gracias, **Parvati**, por tus comentarios sobre el beta ^___^  
Lamento que tuvieran que releer muchas cosas iguales a los que lograron leer el beta en el grupo yahoo o.o  
Gracias a **Sang** por donarme maravillosos dibujos para mi Shrine a Tom Riddle... (ahora solo tengo que pelearme con el php para hacer que el codigo reconozca mi include(), maldicion! ¬¬) 

Y culpen a mi musa, cada vez que intento escribir las escenas en mi cabeza, decide agregar cosas... así que al final, el capitulo termina agrandandose, y agrandandose... 


	30. De Secretos y Semi Finales

**De Oportunidades Perdidas**  
_De Secretos y (Semi) Finales_

¡Lo siento mucho! Por la demora, y porque incluso después de tanto tiempo, no voy a entregar el capítulo entero. De hecho, la única razón por la que estoy publicando esto, es porque el cargo de conciencia no me da más... Después de todos estos años (y todos estos libros que han salido), intento retomar este fanfic. Advierto que no estoy para nada satisfecha con lo que viene a continuación y ésta fue una de las principales razones de mi bloqueo... pero creo que hay muchos de ustedes que a estas alturas no les importa el cómo, sino el qué pasa en esta historia... **¡Mil disculpas!**  
Aprovecho para agradecer a cada una de las personas que me escribieron un review, es debido a ustedes que estoy publicando algo que si por mí fuera, jamás saldría a la luz. No está beteado completamente, ni me termina de sonar coherente... pero sus palabras me dan valor para terminar con esta historia.

He tenido problemas para describir el parseltongue con esta versión del Agradecería si alguien me diera sugerencias de qué caracteres se pueden utilizar...  
"..." - Parseltongue

* * *

Nagini guiaba en silencio, ocasionalmente comentando algo con Sessherik. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, exceptuando algunos grupos de alumnos, aurores y profesores, no había nada que valiera la pena.

Voldemort sostenía el mapa mágico que le había ofrecido su hijo. Los puntos en él reflejaban las conclusiones a las que había llegado después de los pocos encuentros con las fuerzas del enemigo.

Todos se encontraban en el Gran Salón.

No sabía qué pensar de esto. Por lo que Harry le informó, Draco había logrado asesinar a una _mudblood_ bajo la propia supervisión de Dumbledore... y sin embargo, ¡éste no tenía suficiente defensas dentro del castillo! ¿Pensará el viejo que era un ataque pantalla para que lo distraiga de Hogsmeade y el Ministerio de Magia?

¿Ventaja o trampa?

Hmm...

-¿Qué te pareció el niño? –preguntó súbitamente a su acompañante.

Sus fuerzas patrullaban los corredores y Lucius rodeaba sistemáticamente el Gran Salón. De alguna manera tenía que buscar abrir las puertas de ese lugar, para así poder asaltar el centro de operaciones de la Órden del Fénix y acabar oficialmente con el área de aurores.

Un mensajero le reportó hace un momento que sus death eaters en Hogsmeade no podían ingresar a los terrenos, y que sin embargo, los aurores tampoco podían regresar a Hogwarts. Ambos grupos estaban atascados en la fiera batalla que se libraba en las faldas de la escuela, ninguno obteniendo la ventaja sobre el otro.

Voldemort quería asegurar su posición sobre el colegio (en el momento, el más débil de los tres lugares que estaba atacando... sin considerar el obstáculo de Dumbledore), y luego planeaba atrapar a sus enemigos en Hogsmeade dentro de dos grandes vectores, los death eaters a cargo de Zelea y los de Lucius, que enviaría desde Hogwarts.

Después podría concentrarse en el grupo de Bartemious y apoyar el ataque al Ministerio de Magia.

-Es un buen niño, déjame asegurártelo, Severus –continuó.- Dominó las Imperdonables a los seis años... No podría estar más orgulloso de él.

El Profesor de Pociones asintió pero se negó a mostrar emoción alguna... o a responder.

-También es muy perceptivo, ¿no crees? Ya teníamos sospechas de tus movimientos mucho antes de descubrirte –Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente.- Claro, no te ayudó el hecho de haber ganado una rencilla con Lazarous Bell. Esa treta te costó mucho, Severus.

El death eater siguió caminando erguido.

-Tienes suerte que no tenga tiempo que dedicarte en estos momentos...

Llegaron a las puertas del Gran Salón. Lucius se acercó inmediatamente a hacer su reporte sobre el avance de la situación. El rubio había tomado bastante bien la presencia de Draco cuando el Dark Lord le mostró el diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Su rostro se ensombreció, ira y preocupación mezclada con vergüenza. Voldemort no había visto a Lucius tan emotivo desde... que el pequeño Draco nació.

Ahora, Draco descansaba en un rincón junto a otros alumnos que los death eaters habían capturado. Las inconscientes criaturas no resultaban un problema mayor de lo que eran unos ebrios aprendices de auror.

-Lucius, dime que has avanzado en desarmar la puerta –dijo seriamente el Dark Lord.

El rubio hizo una reverencia, observando de reojo a Severus.

-Mi Señor, hacemos todo lo posible...

Voldemort giró los ojos.

_Grupo de incompetentes._

-...pero por cada capa de hechizos que superamos, cinco son añadidos. Las puertas son imposibles de atravesar.

-¿Y las otras entradas?

-Desaparecieron. No _hay_ otras entradas, mi Lord. Dumbledore ejerce su dominio del terreno. El castillo responde a los caprichos de su Amo. Los transladadores han dejado de funcionar en el perímetro y no hay manera de penetrar en su dominio.

El Dark Lord entornó los ojos.

-Al menos hemos dominado las cocinas y a los elfos domésticos, ¿verdad? –Lucius asintió- Entonces los hemos dejado sin suministros... Dumbledore debe ser listo para darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Esperaremos?

Después de varios segundos respondió.

-No. Debe estar esperando traer fuerzas de Hogsmeade, el fénix aún está libre. Te aseguro que está haciendo de mensajero en estos momentos... –una pausa en la que Voldemort volteó a mirar a Severus incisivamente.- Severus... ¿qué harías tú en esta situación?

El debate interno del Profesor de Pociones era obvio, como lo esperaba el Dark Lord. Por un lado lealtad a Dumbledore y por el otro, su vida. Después de todo, el hombre era Slytherin y no Hufflepuff o Gryffindor.

Sonrió cruelmente.

-¡Pero qué espléndida idea, Severus! –exclamó cuando después de tres segundos el traidor aún no respondía- Opino _igual_ que tú.

Lucius miró a su Señor preocupado, ¿acaso se había vuelto completamente loco?

El Dark Lord dirigió una mirada malévola a los alumnos prisioneros.

-Tráeme a uno de ellos, _mudblood_ si es posible.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en el piso. Habían trozos de madera y piedra por todas partes, pero eso a su cansado cuerpo no le importó. Realmente estaba agotado. No quería nada más que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la marea de sus sueños.

Aún sufría las consecuencias de la invocación a Nagini...

Y si a eso le añadíamos la tensión emocional y la _cruciatus_ de su padre...

_Diosa..._

Cerró los ojos, olvidándose que Remus aún se encontraba en la habitación.

Sus manos se dirigieron a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, extrayendo una botellita con un líquido de color negro petróleo. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se bebió la mitad del frasco.

Inmediatamente, la sombra de la _cruciatus_ se desvaneció en un escalofrío que entumeció todo su cuerpo. Un helada corriente lo envolvió, antes de ser consumido por un hormigueo cálido que lo relajó por completo.

Levantó lentamente sus párpados, deleitándose del momento... Sabía que iba a durar sólo unos segundos.

-Realmente eres bueno en pociones –una voz arruinó su paraíso.- El Aliento Rejuvenecedor no es fácil de hacer... –un suspiro.- Tan sólo espero que no seas adicto a ella.

Pronto, sus sensaciones regresaron a la normalidad. El cansancio y dolor de cabeza hicieron aparición, sólo que esta vez sin los efectos secundarios de la _cruciatus_. Había dicho adiós a los escalofríos, a la corriente hiperactiva de nervios, a los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo, la dificultad para respirar, el dolor residual en sus músculos, la resequedad de su garganta, y el mareo en su cabeza.

Si tan solo también eliminara el nudo que mantenía en el pecho...

Se puso lentamente de pie. El suelo ya no vibraba, pero Harry aún seguía trabajando en las pocas reservas de energía que le quedaban. Sus rodillas casi se rindieron, y tambaleó.

Finalmente respiró hondo.

-¿Adicto? No, no lo soy -murmuró.- Sólo la utilizo para eliminar los residuos de esa particular Imperdonable.

Remus asintió, un semblante de tristeza en su rostro. Había regresado a sentarse en la silla al lado de Sirius, frente a Harry.

-Si venías preparado, ¿por qué no utilizar la dosis completa? Estoy seguro que te sentirías mejor una vez que la bebieras.

Harry se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la burbuja de su padrino.

-La voy a necesitar más tarde –informó casualmente.- Tom me impartirá la _cruciatus_ luego.

De eso no estaba seguro, pero nunca lastimaba prevenir...

El licántropo levantó una mirada sorprendida. No entendía cómo un niño podía hablar tan tranquilamente de la tortura de Voldemort.

Harry leyó sus pensamientos.

-Tengo familiaridad con ellas, Remus. Es inútil que te preocupes, estoy fuera de tu esfera de influencia. Sugiero que hagas tu huída lo más pronto posible.

-Tú sabes que... Sirius va a querer regresar por ti.

Bajó la vista al suelo. Por supuesto que su padrino querría regresar, el maldito-obsesivo-impulsivo-Gryffindor...

-Tú sabes que no debe hacerlo –endureció su tono.- Voldemort no bromeaba cuando dijo que si no mantienen un perfil bajo me obligará a ejecutarlos.

-Aún así... –el hombre lobo comenzó a jugar con el _portkey_ que le dio Sirius a su ahijado, el péndulo oscilaba en círculos distraídos desde su puño.- Creo que él querría que te quedaras con esto, le tranquilizaría saber que estás bien.

Harry ignoró el medallón con las fotos de sus padres y se sentó en la cama. Un suspiro escapó su garganta.

-¿Qué me asegura que no utilice el _portkey_ para transladarse acá? Será una gran tentación, Moony. Lo sabes.

El medallón calló a las sábanas blancas como el pedazo de vida muerta que era.

-Podrías eliminar el _Portus_... –dijo en un susurro- Ahora que te conozco, sé que eso no te sería difícil de hacer –una pausa.- En el peor de los casos, podrías pedirle a Vold...

-No.

-Harry... es un regalo de nosotros, realmente quiero que lo tengas. Te ayudará a recordar a tus padres y a tu padrino...

-Y a toda la gente que he traicionado. Pero _por supuesto_, Remus –interrumpió sarcásticamente.

Por dentro, no quería nada más que coger el pendiente y atesorarlo. Entendía que ésta era posiblemente, la última oportunidad en que vería a sus tíos (si todo iba bien, no los vería de nuevo), pero aún así... Vacilaba en tomarlo porque significaba que le interesaba mantener una conexión abierta con los aurores. Eso le aterraba. Sus sentimientos ya le habían traicionado una vez, ¿qué le aseguraba que no lo hicieran de nuevo?

El medallón era peligroso.

En ambos extremos.

Tanto para Tom, tanto para Sirius.

Harry no lo quería. No deseaba la responsabilidad. No perseguía el sufrimiento de ahora. Estar completamente al medio, entre estas dos fuerzas opositoras... Era una carga muy grande. Una decisión muy difícil. Significaba nunca librarse de la duda. Nunca perder la incertidumbre. Estar siempre en el conflicto.

Negó la cabeza.

-Entiendo –Remus tomó el medallón y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Es hora de irme –dio por terminada la despedida, poniéndose de pie.- No creo prudente que Sirius me perciba cuando despierte. Asegúrate de utilizar el _portkey_ ni bien haga efecto el antídoto... en verdad no quisiera verlos aquí.

-Ni yo a ti.

El niño sonrió agotado.

-El mundo no es color de rosa, Remus –se acercó a su Capa de Invisibilidad y la recogió.- Tú y yo sabemos eso. No mentí con lo de las visiones... las he vivido –carraspeó su garganta, deslizando la capa sobre sus hombros y subiendo la capucha.- Conozco el monstruo bajo la cama, lo que se oculta en la sombra del clóset. Y ya sabes lo que dicen... No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero dudaba que el licántropo lo viera.

-¿Qué le digo a Sirius? –él también comenzó a reunir sus cosas, las pociones, su varita...

-Que lo quiero lo suficiente como para quedarme aquí -suspiró.- Adiós, Remus.

Se dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación.

Al igual que Severus, Harry nunca miró atrás. Obligó a su mente alejarse de la habitación del mismo modo en que su presencia física lo estaba haciendo.

Era hora de dejar sus caprichos y pensar en sus responsabilidades.

Inconscientemente, su mano buscó del arma que le proporcionó su padre, mientras ideaba un plan para acercarse a Dumbledore.

* * *

Los gritos, aumentados con el Encanto Sonorus, hacían eco en los vacíos pasadizos de Hogwarts. Voldemort, en esta ocasión, observaba sin mucho interés a la muchacha. Su mente estaba más preocupada en analizar los furiosos movimientos de fantasmas, quienes rodeaban la escena con clara expresión de desdén y odio, incapaces de hacer nada.

Personalmente, podría haber decidido exorcizarlos de ese plano de existencia, si no fuese porque no quería consumir su magia en algo tan trivial. El único ser que le preocupaba era Peeves, y eso era porque la molesta criatura sí podía causar daño a sus fuerzas.

Pero Peeves ya hacía mucho tiempo había sido contenido, así que Voldemort se dedicaba a disfrutar del show.

De todos los fantasmas, el Barón Sanguinario, al lado de una antorcha, era el único que observaba la escena un tanto indiferente. De ratos, relamía sus labios, una acción que Voldemort encontraba interesante aunque no sabía el por qué.

-¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer, Albus? –preguntó al aire, por sobre encima de los gritos, él también con un _sonorus_- ¿No la oyes? ¿No oyes su desesperación? Quiere que la salven. Que _tú_ la salves. Es una pena que consideres tu vida más que la de ella...

Con una señal de sus manos, Nott detuvo su _cruciatus_ y el eco del silencio cayó duro, pesado.

El fantasma de Gryffindor decidió en ese momento, atravesarlo nuevamente. El frío fue intenso, pero calmante. Sonriendo malvadamente, saludó burlonamente al ser incorpóreo, ignorando sus insultos.

Se acercó al estropajo humano que yacía en el suelo frente a la puerta del Gran Salón. La _mudblood_ luchaba por aire, mientras gruesas y tímidas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en terror, pálido como uno de los espectadores fantasmas.

Nott hizo una reverencia y le cedió el control de la muchacha.

El Dark Lord sonrió cruelmente y se agachó para estar a su altura en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y en qué Casa estás, mi niña? –preguntó en el tono más dulce que pudo haber fingido dadas las circunstancias.

Sorpresa se extendió por la _mudblood_, antes que mayores sollozos la sobrecogieran.

Cuando Voldemort estuvo convencido que no le responderían, un chillido le contestó.

-Katherine Whitebird de Gryffindor.

_Gryffindor. _

-Bueno, querida Katherine, ¿sabes qué está sucediendo aquí? –continuó en ese tono falsete-paternal que acaramelaba cada una de sus palabras.

Sus ojos rojos capturaron la mirada de la muchacha, no permitiéndole poner atención en otra cosa.

Finalmente ella asintió. Otra lágrima caía.

-¿Has sido una buena niña, dulce Katherine? Porque si no lo has sido, el cuco vendrá en la noche y te va a comer... –murmuró asquerosamente cariñoso sólo para ella.- Lástima que tu _adorado_ Director te abandonara a tus pesadillas en la oscuridad –dijo esta vez con su tono de voz normal.- Nott, ya sabes qué hacer.

Se levantó sin mirar nuevamente a la _mudblood_. Ya sabía en qué iba a acabar todo eso, sus órdenes habían sido claras" quería su cadáver empalado a la maldita puerta. La espada que portaba Nott más valía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el peso, u otras cabezas iban a rodar...

"Amo..."

Voldemort dejó de mirar hostilmente a los demás alumnos prisioneros. Los niños, continuaban inconscientes e ignorantes de la precaria situación en que se encontraban. Severus se había unido al montón.

"¿Qué sucede, Nagini? ¿Encontraste a Harry?"

La serpiente (ahora basilisco), asintió, señalando con su mirada un no muy lejano lugar. Voldemort gruñó para ocultar sus sonrisas.

"Harry, ¿qué haces _encima_ de Nagini?"

"Hay death eaters monitoreando los pasadizos, Tom, por eso no podía acercarse. Harry tenía que tomar la ruta más segura y ésta era venir conmigo."

El aire alrededor del sitio indicado comenzó a fluctuar, de manera que parecía estar hecho de agua. Su hijo obviamente estaba bajando del lomo del basilisco.

"¿Tenías que cargarlo?"

"No pesa mucho."

El aura de Harry se movilizó hasta su derecha, tomándose el tiempo para detenerse a su lado.

"Nagi me obligó –el niño murmuró secretamente sólo para él."

_Lo sé._

Negando la cabeza, el Dark Lord desechó el tema. Debía concentrarse en lo principal.

Por el momento, sus death eaters estaban demasiado ocupados viendo el _espectáculo_ como para prestar atención a su conversación en parseltongue. Ninguno podía comprender sus palabras, sin embargo, siempre cabía la posibilidad que sí diferenciaran una tercera voz en sus conversaciones.

Detectó que Harry desvió concientemente su atención de la _mudblood_, pero decidió no presionar el asunto.

Quizás su hijo la había conocido personalmente en Gryffindor.

El pensamiento no era alentador.

"¿Problemas, padre? –comentó al ver que apretaba sus puños."

Voldemort levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada enfurecida a cierta puerta.

"Es esa barrera. Dumbledore se oculta tras ella mientras espera refuerzos. Intenté disuadirlo con la _mudblood_, pero al parecer tomará más que un solo títere..."

Silencio.

De pronto, sintió que unos cálidos dedos se deslizaban entre los suyos y Lord Voldemort hizo todo lo posible para no llamar atención hacia sí. No le agradaban las sorpresas.

Harry apretó su mano.

"Déjame intentarlo –susurró con delicadeza."

Era claro que el "Déjame _intentarlo_" significaba "Déjame _tomar su lugar_".

Y también clara era la respuesta.

"No –Voldemort y Nagini respondieron al unísono.- Y no se discute –añadió el Dark Lord."

Sin embargo, Harry no desistió e intensificó la fuerza en sus dedos, evitando que su padre se alejara de él.

"Tengo un plan –anunció seriamente.- Es la única salida."

"¡De ninguna manera! –siseó colérico."

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que... que... ¡que Harry se sometiera a sus death eaters! Torcería los cuellos de los infelices que siquiera osaran tocarle un cabello. Los haría chillar por horas hasta que vomitaran sus órganos en una mezcla babosa de sangre y masa no-identificable. Los...

"Entonces hazlo tú –interrumpió un impasible Harry."

Voldemort no había notado que estaba pensando en voz alta.

* * *

¿La verdad?

Tenía miedo.

Y estaba agotado.

A punto de caer inconsciente era una mejor definición.

Y _eso_ no colaboraba, tampoco. Podía sentirlo absorber sus energías, drenar sus respiros, extraer la vida de su sangre...

Tosió en un esfuerzo por llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Pero era un mal necesario. Lo soportaría con coraje. Lo aguantaría con orgullo... Poco, faltaba. Tan _poco_.

Y la daga resolvería sus problemas.

_"Sólo recuerda, Potter... No es un juguete." _

_La expresión de su padre era seria, por lo que el niño borró la maravillada sonrisa de su rostro y asintió solemnemente. _

_-¿Por quién me tomas, Tom? –replicó indignado, levantando el plateado cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos para observarlo mejor.- ¡Yo _siempre _soy cuidadoso! _

_Los finos rubíes resplandecieron con la luz de la habitación. _

_"Ayer te caíste de la chimenea –replicó impasiblemente." _

_"¡E-eso fue... un accidente a propósito! –Harry se sonrojó." _

_"No puede ser un accidente si fue hecho de manera premeditada, Potter –comentó Tom alzando una ceja." _

_El niño de cinco años cerró la boca. Algo le decía que a su padre no le gustaría saber que en realidad había estado investigando (con la ayuda de Nagini y Demy) cómo es que Papá Noel podía bajar por la chimenea en Yule. _

_"No molestes al niño, Tom –aconsejó Nagi.- No es bueno que lo excites cuando tiene el "Colmillo Vampírico" en la mano. No queremos que alguien se saque un ojo..." _

_"Ten cuidado, Potter. No es un juguete, y lo digo _seriamente_. Ya te expliqué cuales son las consecuencias de utilizarla..."_

Sus rodillas vacilaron bajo su peso, a pesar de la sonrisa oculta que la memoria le trajo. Ese puñal era el arma favorita de Voldemort.

Podía recordar todas las veces que su padre la había utilizado... y nunca le había fallado.

Sin embargo, eso no hacía que el portar el arma en sí sea fácil.

Podía sentir cómo se alimentaba de su sistema, robándole lo que él tanto necesitaba.

Harry agradecía que Nagini lo cargara hasta el lado de su padre, debía de ahorrar todas las energías que pudiera. Ya estaba cansado después del altercado en la Cámara... a eso, correr y evadir los hechizos de death eaters... capa o no Capa de invisibilidad, Harry simplemente no podía con el agotamiento.

Su sistema nervioso estaba entumecido (gracias a la Diosa), y su cerebro hace mucho rato decidió entrar en "Modalidad de Espera". La cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, pero fuera de adornar sus hombros, de nada le servía. Las ideas no conectaban e incoherencia era lo único que estaba consciente de regurgitar.

No había querido nada más que decirle a su padre que necesitaba descansar... un par de horas, al menos.

Sin embargo, aún estaba consciente de su promesa hacía muchos años atrás.

Y por eso llevaba su carga con elegancia, aunque el peso le quebrara el alma.

Albus Dumbledore.

Si el viejo estaba detrás de esa puerta, él también tenía que estar tras la Maldita Puerta. _Debía_. Sin objeciones, sin peros. Seis años de su vida no transcurrieron en vano. Todo era una preparación para el momento. _Ese_ momento.

Pero Harry Potter tenía miedo.

Enterrando sus verdaderas emociones, permitió que la Capa de Invisibilidad se deslizara de su figura.

Un viento helado lo golpeó. Como si una barrera a su alrededor se hubiera desintegrado. No pudo controlar los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo.

"Maldito fantasma... –oyó a Nagini murmurar."

-Harry Potter, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Tom, con un tono sardónico.

Sí. Todo estaba bien. Su padre había aceptado seguirle el juego... aunque le advirtió que iba a _doler_.

A ambos.

Aunque más a él.

_Como si no estuviera consciente de ello._

Pero de alguna manera, Harry pensaba que someterse a los hechizos de su padre era mucho más fácil que reflexionar sobre el vacío que existía en su alma y la incertidumbre de su futuro.

¿Qué seria de la vida de Sirius y Remus?

¿Qué sería de él luego que asesinara al vejete?

¿Su padrino lo perdonaría?

¿Para qué más lo querría Tom a su lado? ¿Le sería útil?

¿Qué dirán sus amigos cuando se enteren?

Las dudas le creaban una frialdad que le impedía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

Cerró los ojos y dejó las apariencias de lado. Daba la _casualidad_ que su actuación requería que mostrara emociones.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia la congregación de death eaters. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre él, pero los murmullos se perdieron en el eco que proporcionaban los latidos de su corazón. Harry dejó que sus piernas se rindieran, y exhausto cayó al suelo.

Perdía energías más rápido de lo que pensó posible.

Levantó una _inocente_ mirada a su padre.

_¡No vaciles!_, era el verdadero mensaje en sus agotados ojos.

A través de su conexión, Harry podía oír un murmullo caótico de pensamientos. Tom empuñó con fuerza su varita.

-¡Levántate! –gruñó mucho más fuerte de lo intencionado, apuntándolo amenazante.

Tensión.

_Relájate, padre. Todo estará bien._

Suspirando cansado, intentó ponerse de pie, pero de nada le sirvieron sus fuerzas.

El Dark Lord hizo un movimiento de varita y Harry se encontró milagrosamente sobre sus pies. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, si es que la gravedad se salía con la suya...

Su padre lo tomó del hombro, sosteniendo gran parte de su peso. El contacto era tranquilizador, y aunque intentó dibujar en su rostro una expresión de terror, miseria y sufrimiento... no pudo.

Se limitó a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Sigues ahí, viejo ingenuo? –el Dark Lord gritó a la puerta, otra vez bajo _sonorus_- Mira que otro regalo te tengo aquí... Sí, sí –agitó su mano indiferentemente.- Sé que tus lindos fantasmitas te van con el chisme de todo lo que sucede aquí afuera, si es que no tienes tus propios medios para mirar a través de la puerta... ¿Me pregunto si _ellos_ saben lo que sucede fuera de su burbuja? ¿Tienes miedo de mostrarles a tus _niños_ cómo abandonas a los que te _necesitan_? Ni _yo_ caería tan bajo... –bramó disgustado.

La mano en su hombro se aferró con mayor fuerza, y tuvo que obligarse a soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

No estaba acostumbrado a manifestar abierta incomodidad con su padre.

Inmediatamente, Tom alivió el contacto. Sin embargo, el momento no duro mucho, pues a continuación, el mago tomó su barbilla con una poderosa mano y lo obligó a levantar la mirada hacia la Puerta.

-Míralo bien, Albus –con la otra mano libre, expuso la infama cicatriz.- ¿No se ve... dolorosamente quebrantable?

El Dark Lord rió macabramente y Harry tuvo que suprimir la sonrisa placentera que se revolvía en sus entrañas. Una extraña mezcla de orgullo y amargura sabía en su boca. El escuchar a su padre hablar así de él era... intoxicante.

-Lástima, anciano -un empujón al frente.- _Crucio._

La presión del rocoso suelo en su rostro fue helada y frívola, robándole un suspiro agobiante. Anteojos se incrustaron en su nariz con el impacto, y por más que planeaba levantarse nuevamente, no tuvo la oportunidad. La maldición lo golpeó directamente en la espalda, causando un escozor hirviente que se extendió inevitablemente a todos los rincones de su exhausto cuerpo.

Pero el dolor no duró.

Sin querer, Harry perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Lo admitía.

Observar a su hijo gritar bajo las actuales circunstancias... desgarraba su alma. Era por puro control de voluntad que Voldemort no soltaba la varita, sino que la empuñaba con mayor fuerza. De alguna manera, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que le impartiera el _Cruciatus_.

Algo tonto pues nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Sin embargo, las ocasiones anteriores tenían un motivo _justo_. Obedecían un estricto control de comportamiento, un castigo.

¿Esta vez?

Él y su hijo estaban montando una charada para el placer de Albus Dumbledore.

¡Cómo le llenaba eso de rabia!

¡Cómo le dolía hacer sufrir a Harry!

¡...Cómo podía saborear lo dulce su victoria!

Porque, a pesar de todo lo que se opusiera, Lord Voldemort conquistaría ese día. Iba a ganar. Pese a quien le pese. Ganaría y se revolcaría de placer en la miseria de aquellos que osaron oponerse a él.

Además, confiaba en el plan del niño. Confiaba en el arma que tenía guardada. Un triunfo que llegaría con la combinación de su hijo y el artefacto maldito que éste portaba.

El muchacho no podía fallar.

Lo que lo traía de vuelta a su hijo.

La visión y los gritos le causaban... debilidad. Y sin embargo, orgullo. Pues sabía que Harry lo estaba haciendo por él. Todo con tal de satisfacerlo.

Eso lo conmovía. Nunca nadie había sido tan abierto, tan... afectuoso con él.

Juró que lo recompensaría. El niño ya había sufrido suficiente... después de esa noche, era su turno de devolver algo de ese cariño que tanto mostraba para consigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando los gritos de Harry se ahogaron en una espiral de silencio sofocado. El peor de los escenarios deslumbró su vagabunda mente, dando lugar al miedo... un sentimiento casi alienado.

Alzó una comandante mano para callar a sus death eaters, y con paso seguro pero expectante, se acercó a su hijo.

Se agachó hasta que sus túnicas se desparramaran sobre el suelo, e impidiendo el impulso de acogerlo en sus brazos, Voldemort procuró hacer _algo_.

-Una víctima silenciosa, no es una víctima en realidad –anunció, fingiendo una burlona sonrisa.

Los insensibles de sus death eaters se rieron.

Reprimió el impulso de entornar los ojos al inútil más cercano.

_Nadie se burla de mi hijo._

-_Enervate_ -susurró delicadamente.

Su ansiedad creció a niveles extraordinarios cuando notó que el ojo derecho de Harry lagrimeaba sangre. Con cuidado, removió los anteojos del niño para guardarlos disimuladamente en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Entonces, internamente, suspiró aliviado, dedicándose a quitar un mechón sangriento de los ojos cerrados. La ejecución de la _mudblood_ había contaminado el lugar con su virus, esparciendo su impureza. Gotas de ella eran las que corrompían el rostro de Harry.

Por un instante, Tom había temido haberle hecho un daño irreparable...

-Harry Potter, aún no termino. ¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros?

_Harry, despierta._

* * *

Abrir los ojos no era fácil. Sus párpados pesaban toneladas y los músculos se hallaban completamente entumecidos. La voz de su padre le gritaba que se levantara, mientras el siseo de Nagini se confundía con los murmullos de los fantasmas y las burlas de los death eaters.

Sinceramente, Harry no quería nada más que mantenerse inmóvil donde se encontraba. Estaba tan agotado...

-¡¡_Enervate_, maldición!

Una asombrosa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Su espalda se arqueó ante la fuerza invisible y de sus labios escapó un gemido.

_Tom se está desesperando._

Si su padre no tenía cuidado de la fuerza de sus conjuros, terminaría quebrando su cuerpo. Harry dudaba que sus huesos resistieran la calidad de los hechizos del Dark Lord cuando éste se hallaba en su máxima gloria.

"¡Harry despierta! 

_Estoy bien._

Quería comunicar, pero su boca se hallaba demasiado seca. Se contentó con abrirla ligeramente y proferir sonidos ininteligibles, retomando su lucha con los párpados caídos.

Fue entonces que un líquido frío y ácido arrulló su garganta.

Creyó recordar no ser la primera vez que la probaba, pero la memoria eludía su atención. Se limitó a beber la mayor cantidad posible de la poción sin ahogarse, pues su padre no estaba siendo cuidadoso al dársela. La dejaba caer indiferentemente sobre sus labios, o nariz, o barbilla, o cuello, o...

Comenzó a toser, batallando con su cuerpo para que le obedeciera.

Finalmente, logró sentarse y abrir los ojos.

Tom lo observaba impasible y frío.

-¿Listo para continuar? –arrastró las palabras.

Saboreando sus labios y limpiándose del resto de la poción (cualquiera que haya sido la culpable de proporcionarle nuevas energías), conectó miradas con su padre.

-Bien –asintió él.- _Multus Serpensortia_.

Inconscientemente, Harry se relajó. Cuatro serpientes brotaron de la varita del Dark Lord, asumiendo una postura amenazante.

A sus ojos, la escena era poética.

"No lo muerdan, sólo aprisiónenlo entre sus anillos. 

Fue la orden de su padre lo que lo regresó a la realidad.

Sin luchar, dejó que los reptiles hicieran con él lo que mejor le parecieran. Necesitaba guardar energías si requería seguir su plan con el Viejo.

Sólo reaccionó cuando una de las criaturas se enroscó en su cuello y amenazaba sofocarlo en su poder. Pero para entonces ya era muy tarde. No podía mover miembro alguno para defenderse. Y el pánico comenzaba a esparcirse. Su pecho ardía con una llama que amenazaba consumirlo por dentro, para no dejar rastro de él...

"Suelt... –siseó desesperado sin querer. 

Cerró los ojos, convenciéndose mentalmente que su padre no dejaría que lo mataran.

¿Verdad?

¡¿Verdad!

Fue semi-consciente que Tom tuvo que ordenar directamente a Nagini y a Sessherik que se mantuvieran donde estaban, que nada iba a suceder. Nagi, por supuesto, no le creyó y ella misma fue la que ordenó a las serpientes que lo soltaran.

Las criaturas invocadas, al no ser muy inteligentes, obedecieron el comando de su amiga. Lo abandonaron, contentándose en rodearlo y mantener ojos atentos sobre él.

Frotando su cuello y sus muñecas, Harry se sentó en el suelo, intentando fingir lágrimas de pavor (y fallando completamente en ello).

Se contentó con una mirada vacía a su _captor_.

-Estoy cansado.

-Pronto descansarás al lado de tus padres, Harry Potter –sonrío Voldemort, un brillo secreto en sus ojos.

-Que así sea... –susurró casi inaudiblemente antes que Tom levantara con fuerza su varita.

La energía lo elevó en el aire, estrellándolo contra la Puerta del Gran Salón. Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, mientras simulaba luchar en vano con la magia que lo consumía.

Se sentía como un enorme pedazo de hierro atraído inevitablemente a un poderoso imán. Sus brazos y piernas se hallaban extendidos en la superficie de madera, mientras su cabeza exponía un delicado cuello.

-Y nuevamente, -se burló Voldemort a la Puerta- _vuelves_ a fallar, Albus Dumbledore. Que esto te recuerde que "_no puedes protegerlos a todos_"... quizás sólo traerles una muerte más dolorosa.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando la ola de sufrimiento arrasó con sus nervios. En un estado de semiinconsciencia, escuchó sus gritos y algunos otros ruidos que no reconoció. Pronto, juraría que el aire a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar, el ambiente tornándose cálido. Y que una textura líquida resbalaba por su ser.

"_¡Harry!_"

En la oscuridad, comenzó a caer.

Calor en su pecho y movimiento a su alrededor lo despertó, una ola de dolor recorriendo cada uno de sus huesos.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta.

-Shhh... –consoló alguien.

Con más de un sentido aturdido, Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos.

El golpe fugaz de la luz contra su órgano visual, ocasionó otro lamento mientras una de sus miembros acudía a devolverlo a las tinieblas. Ahí, luchando por bloquear la iluminación de sus ojos, fue consciente de la intensa preocupación de Nagini y la furia que roía a Tom. Su conexión con ambos danzaba frenética con la desesperación de las emociones compartidas.

-¿Qué... su-ucedi...ó? –balbuceó desorientado.

Fuertes brazos lo abrazaron, animando su ser. Transmitiéndole afecto y protección. La sensación de ser especial e importante, y sin embargo... insignificante.

Era un individuo débil que no podía pensar por sí mismo, y que por eso debía dejar todo en manos de...

-Tranquilo, Harry. Todo va a estar bien.

_¡Dumbledore!_, reconoció. _Albus Dumbledore_ lo estaba llevando en brazos ¡A _él_! ¡¡¡En _brazos_!

_¡Suficiente!_, se reprendió. _Disciplina, Harry. DISCIPLINA._

Luchó por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, la sola idea de estar vulnerable ante uno de sus mayores oponentes, le revolvía el estómago. Incluso si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía sentir el ojo mágico de Moody sobre él... aunque si por efectos de capacidad extrasensorial o simple paranoia, no supo decir.

Batalló consigo mismo, disipando sus mayores miedos en el camino, al tiempo que ganaba terreno en eso de _mente sobre materia_. Sin embargo, bajo los diferentes efectos que las maldiciones causaron (y continuaban causando) sobre él, era un tanto difícil.

El viejo debió haber intuido su debate interno, pues no desaprovechó la oportunidad para acurrucarlo más contra su pecho.

-Calma, niño –comentaba.- Te protegeremos aquí. Voldemort no podrá pasar esa puerta y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos.

Con decisión, Harry levantó sus párpados, intentando concentrar su visión. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Tom le había quitado los anteojos, por lo que ahora una bruma desenfocada invadía su vista.

Los celestes ojos de Dumbledore lo observaban preocupado, aunque no sin un tinte calculador y analítico. Moody, a su derecha, estaba dedicado a la Puerta. Mientras otros dos magos que no reconocía (y por culpa de su vista, no por conocimiento) lo apoyaban en la tarea.

El ominoso portal se hallaba tras todos ellos.

_Pero, ¿cómo...?_

-¿Cómo llegué... aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es... –agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa.

Su cerebro andaba lento.

Había pasado la _Puerta_. Estaba del otro lado. ¡Esta era su oportunidad! Debía llevar a cabo su plan, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Tom dependía de ello.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo lograrlo sin que lo detengan? ¿Y acaso tenía las fuerzas necesarias? Su cuerpo podía perecer en el intento. Su mente podía perderse en las sombras. Sus memorias podrían esfumarse en el vacío. Sus sentimientos reemplazados por silencio. Sus sentidos opacados por cenizas...

_Pero mientras logre mi objetivo..._

Un escalofrío azotó su cuerpo. A través del Parsithel, experimentaba la preocupación de Nagini y Tom combinadas. Y acrecentaba con cada momento que transcurría.

-Estás en buenas manos, Harry. Tú sólo relájate, te lleva...

-¡Albus! –una voz interrumpió- Fawkes acaba de llegar con noticias del Ministerio, y... ¡El Ministro Crouch ha sido asesin...! –exclamó un auror.

-¡Calla, Mathías! –silenció Moody- ¿O es que quieres que todo el maldito colegio se entere?

Harry pudo sentir la tensión en los tres aurores. Un sentimiento de urgencia calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, y lo irónico era que éste no provenía de su padre, sino de sus opositores.

Silencio indefinido y muchas miradas compartidas.

-Gracias por las noticias, Mathías –asintió amable, pero solemnemente el director.- Temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer en estos momentos por el Ministerio. ¿Qué es lo que Lestrange opina de la situación?

Moody bufó, pero mantuvo su mudez. Por el contrario, el joven auror palideció.

-A-aún n-no le he di-icho... –tartamudeó- ¿Usted cree que...?

-Sí, –el tono de seriedad sólo se agravó.- Ve a darle las noticias a tu superior, mientras llevo al Sr. Potter donde Delfina. Ella es la experta en Medimagia aquí.

Sin más, se separaron. Uno de los profesores reemplazó el lugar de Dumbledore, ayudando a Flitwick y Moody con los hechizos de defensa en la última barrera que les quedaba.

Harry quería ver cuántos oponentes había en escena, pero sin sus anteojos era imposible calcular. Distintas manchas de colores confusas era lo único que distinguía, junto a ruidos incoherentes y murmullos sin sentido en todo lo ancho del salón.

Comenzaron a alejarse.

Suspiró agotado.

-Pronto podrás reposar, pequeño –comentó Dumbledore ante su muestra de cansancio.- No te preocupes por nada.

El niño asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió contigo todo este tiempo? Hemos estado preocupados por ti, Harry. Desapareciste dejando una nota sospechosa, para luego aparecer en la enfermería con tus tíos... –le fijo una mirada curiosa- ¿Cómo fue que escapaste del Dark Lord?

¿Cómo sabía el hombre que había visitado a su padrino?

¿Acaso...?

Se tensó, su corazón acelerándose irremediablemente.

-Estás a salvo, muchacho –aseguró de nuevo.- Puedes contarme todos tus secretos, Voldemort no llegará aquí –sonrió bromista.

Harry se forzó a respirar. Un respiro largo y profundo. Tenía que calmarse, que recuperar su estado mental. Dumbledore no había descubierto nada de nada. Sospechas, sí. ¿Pero hechos? No. Debía seguir haciéndole creer que se trataba nada más que de un choque psicológico con todo lo que había sufrido en manos del Dark Lord. Que por eso estaba nervioso, que por eso titubeaba en sus palabras.

-Tuve una visión, y... eso me ayudó a escapar –comentó con fingida vergüenza ante la atenta vista del mago- Lo... lo siento, Profesor Dumbledore. No sabe cuánto lo siento. No fue mi culpa en realidad. Yo no... yo...

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, más nerviosismo y desesperación desparramaba en su entonación.

El anciano le dirigió una mirada preocupada. El tono cuasi-demente de Harry traería ansiedad a cualquiera. Ojos celestes comenzaron a recorrer con atención su rostro, intentando decodificar sus emociones y pensamientos. ¿Acaso la mente del muchacho ya estaba perdida?

Conectaron miradas. Ambas guardadas y sombrías.

Desvió su vista para que Dumbledore no pensara que lo estaba retando. Simuló encogerse en los brazos del director, al tiempo que buscaba dentro de sí mismo el poder que necesitaría.

Las pupilas del hombre se contrajeron en desconcierto.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Cuando encontró el hilo de la magia que necesitaba, Harry soltó una risita demente, un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

-No. Pero lo estaré... "Aparece, ¡_Prodeo_! 

Un punzante dolor en su pecho y logró materializar la daga plateada en su mano izquierda. Tan pronto como removió el arma de su organismo y lo empuñó al exterior, la presión que aplastaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se desvaneció.

Impulsado por este _momentum_ de vigor, y aprovechando aún la (pronto nula) confusión del hombre que lo cargaba en brazos, Harry, con un movimiento limpio, clavó el puñal en su cuello.

O al menos eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pues, Dumbledore en ese momento lo soltó de sus brazos y la puntería le falló por varios centímetros. El puñal conectó con el hombro derecho en lugar de cercenar la yugular del mago.

Harry, desparramado en el suelo y completamente apurado, buscó una de sus varitas, mientras el vejete intentaba aferrarse a la suya propia y extraer la daga de su cuerpo.

Sonrió internamente. Para infortunio del director, el "Colmillo Vampírico" sería culpable de extraerle todos sus poderes, transfiriéndoselos a él, amo (actual) de la daga.

Con una expresión de triunfo y satisfacción, Harry preparó su varita, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba diferentes gritos y llamados de alrededor suyo.

-¡_Sanctus_! –gritó, trazando un movimiento circular en el acto, su mente visualizando un complejo patrón de símbolos memorizados.

Y fue como si el mundo alrededor de ellos dos se suspendiera.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante el hechizo, no creyendo que el niño tuviera el poder para algo tan complejo y especializado. Pero cuando una de sus más simples evocaciones no funcionó, la expresión se tornó frívola e iracunda.

Harry se mordía el labio inferior, luchando por recuperar su postura. Había conjurado su protección... tan sólo esperaba que ésta resistiera hasta que terminara su propósito.

Las manchas, que supuso representaban a sus oponentes, comenzaron a atacarlo con furia. Sin embargo, las maldiciones lanzadas eran absorbidas pocos metros antes de llegar a cualquiera de los dos.

Los aurores eran incapaces de tocarlos, así como ellos dos eran incapaces de realizar magia dentro del santuario.

Finalmente, Dumbledore logró librarse del puñal clavado en su carne, arrojándolo al suelo con desdén e insignificancia. Harry sólo sonrió más, recogiendo el arma y levantándose del suelo.

El viejo era un estúpido. Si pensaba que tener incrustada la maldita daga era una terrible molestia, iba a descubrir que no era verdad. Acababa de activar la _verdadera_ magia dentro del artefacto... Sólo logró determinar su muerte.

Pero primero...

Debía evadir el ataque del anciano, que planeaba utilizar su tamaño como ventaja en una batalla cuerpo-a-cuerpo. Así que se lanzó al suelo, rodando sobre su espalda, cuando Dumbledore quiso pescarlo por el cuello.

Los aurores golpeaban salvajemente su santuario con todos los hechizos que venían a sus cabezas. Claro indicador que respaldaban el lema "Fuego contra fuego"...

_A excepción de cuando no hay oxígeno._

La magia moría en todos sus intentos, aunque no por ello Harry dejaba de resentirlos. Mantener su barrera se convertía en una tarea más comprometedora con cada segundo que pasaba.

Dumbledore intentó otro hechizo, el cual también murió incluso antes de salir de su fuente. El hombre tenía la quijada desencajada, muestra de dolor.

Y Harry continuaba evadiendo los golpes físicos del viejo, haciendo una extraña danza que perdía significado en el cuadro confuso de su visión.

Ahí fue cuando la primera ola de energía invadió su cuerpo, llevándolo al nivel más puro de poder y recuperando su vigor.

Lamentablemente, ese lugar privilegiado estaba pavimentado en sufrimiento.

Pronto Harry se alegró de encontrarse rodando sobre el suelo en ese instante, pues serios espasmos comenzaron a revolcar completamente su ser. El dolor no era demasiado intenso, y sin embargo, estaba consciente que desde ese momento sólo escalaría a más...

Olvidó la presencia del Director. Olvidó la presencia de los aurores. Olvidó la presencia de Tom. Y hasta la del fénix.

Nadie importaba. Sólo él y la magia de Dumbledore.

Reprimiendo un grito en su garganta, el proceso de transmisión de esencias comenzó. La energía del jefe de la Orden del Fénix sería suya... si lograba sobrevivir.

Sintió el impacto de centenas de hechizos al mismo tiempo. Conjuros que se hilaban alrededor de él, corrían a través de él, velaban por él, y se rebelaban contra él.

Todos al mismo tiempo.

En su cabeza, la oscuridad dejó de ser oscuridad, rellenándose de distintos colores estrafalarios, producto de la magia que su cuerpo intentaba asimilar. El mundo exterior perdió contacto, mientras todos y cada uno de sus sentidos iban dirigidos a cumplir con la tarea principal" sobrevivir al bombardeo de corrientes ajenas.

Tomar un respiro más.

Perdido en el limbo y guerreando por su vida, un pensamiento alienígena cruzó su mente a una velocidad asombrosa"

"Abre la puerta, Harry. Ábrela."

_Ábrela_, repitió inconscientemente.

* * *

Nada le quedó por hacer, más que observar impotente cómo Dumbledore tomaba control de su hijo.

Claro que éste había sido el plan original todo el tiempo, pero aún así... Le dolía verlo partir. La madera, ahora cuasi-líquida sustancia, engullía con rapidez a su niño, transportándolo al lado del malevolente ser cuyo único propósito en la vida era arruinarle la suya.

"¡Harry! –oyó a Nagini gritar desde su lado."

Miedo corría por sus venas. Furia alimentaba su corazón.

-¡MALDITO DUMBLEDORE! –vociferó, aguantándose las ganas de actuar inmaduramente y patear la superficie culpable.

Su varita alzada en al aire, no terminó de trazar un surco cuando Nott se le acercó.

-¡Lo recuperaremos, mi Señor! –osó decirle.

Voldemort entornó los ojos con una de sus más potentes miradas.

-Por _supuesto_ que lo recuperaré, ¿te _atreves_ a dudarlo? –Arrastró sus coléricas palabras- ¡_Crucio_!

El espectáculo no hizo nada por aplacar su rabia. Si fuera posible, la había incrementado.

¡Odiaba sentirse inútil!

¡Odiaba depender de los demás!

¡Y odiaba que le quitaran lo que era _suyo_!

"¡Maldición! ¡Harry!"

La voz de Nagini lo sacó de su espiral autodestructiva. El negro basilisco estaba ocupado arrojándose contra la Gran Puerta en mera esperanza de traerla abajo. Una y otra vez, lo volvía a intentar. Una y otra vez, siseaba floridos arrebatos. Una y otra vez, fallaba.

"¡Harry! ¡Harry! –gritaba desesperada."

"Detente, Nagini. ¡Detente!"

Más daño se estaba causando la reptil con la puerta que a la puerta misma, y Voldemort temía que eso trajera graves repercusiones en un futuro cercano.

Evidentemente, iba a necesitarla en el ataque que seguiría.

"¡Harry, mi niño! –Continuaba ignorándolo.- ¡Ya voy!"

Y sin ofrecerle ni una segunda mirada, desapareció frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en una espesa bruma.

¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía _ella_ a hacerle _esto_!

¡A _él_, el Dark Lord!

Después de un intenso ataque de celos ocasionado por el comportamiento de su hermana, Voldemort tomó un gran respiro mental. Era Harry del que estaba hablando, ¡por supuesto que la reptil se arrastraría hasta la boca del león para protegerlo!

Mucho más aún si su pequeño estaba asustado, sumergiéndose en una marea de confusión y nerviosismo. Sintiéndose sólo y vulnerable. Vacilando en sus principios...

-¡Mi Lord!

_¿Qué ahora?_

-Han llegado noticias del Ministerio. Barty ha logrado su objetivo.

El Dark Lord se limitó a asentir.

-Que prosiga con el plan. Quiero que asalte el centro de operaciones de los aurores, comunícale que debe dejar el lugar en ruinas y eliminar todos sus documentos pertinentes.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Apartando su iracunda mirada de la puerta, Voldemort llamó a Lucius.

-Ni bien la entrada sea abierta, atacaremos.

-¿Mi Señor? –Replicó un confuso Malfoy.- ¿Cómo planea penetrar sus defensas?

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar sus planes! Si él decía que obtendrían la victoria, es porque la _tendrían_.

Entornando los ojos, Voldemort regresó la mirada al Gran Salón.

-Harry Potter nos dará el acceso.

Ignoró a sus seguidores, y se cruzó de brazos.

Buscó la conexión con su hijo.

La mente de Harry se tornaba nebulosa, como si su percepción se extendiera a todos los sentidos al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla de excitación y aprehensión desbordaba, escalando con cada segundo que pasaba. Nagini hacía lo posible por mantener una barrera alrededor de las emociones del muchacho, de manera que no lo afectaran a él también... Pero al parecer era demasiado para ella. Voldemort vislumbraba pequeños filamentos residuales de un gran conjunto, un espectáculo maravilloso de colores y energías que lo cegaban, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo.

"Sessherik, prepárate –gritó entre dientes. 

El camino se abrió para darle paso, la puerta de madera crujiendo intensamente, como si le doliera que la movieran. Con una señal de su varita, sus death eaters entraron a escena.

Los aurores se hallaban ocupados atacando el gran domo negro en el medio de la sala, que tardaron en reaccionar a su ataque.

Con una extraña tranquilidad, Voldemort observó la reacción de adultos y estudiantes. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus mesas arrimadas a un lado del Gran Salón, algunos para correr a socorrer y otros a que los socorran.

Sin embargo, así su vista se distrajera y vagabundeara por el lugar, la burbuja siempre llamaba su atención.

_Ahí están._

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente se dignó a avanzar hacia la barrera, ignorante al resto de la batalla.

Con cada paso que daba, el murmullo se volvía más fuerte en su cabeza y los escalofríos más violentos.

Tuvo que aferrarse vehemente a su varita para evitar que su mano temblara. Frío. Y calor. El aire congelaba su cuerpo, mientras una llamarada de su interior ardía en su pecho.

Después de los primeros metros, cayó en cuenta que el domo no era un domo en sí, sino más bien una corriente fluctuante de sombras hiperactivas que rodeaban celosamente otra barrera.

_No tenía idea de que Nagini pudiera hacer eso..._

Porque eso era lo que era. De alguna manera, la serpiente había logrado negar su presencia física y se mantenía en un estado casi líquido, igual al que obtenía antes de materializarse a una forma definida cada vez que se la invocaba.

O quizás no era Nagini, podría ser Harry el que la mantenía así... Aunque si por efectos de gran poder de voluntad o simple confusión, no sabría concluir.

_Quizás es un esfuerzo conjunto._

Un grito desgarrador lo sacó de su estupor, y Voldemort obtuvo la sensación de urgencia.

No había tiempo que perder, algo terrible le estaba sucediendo a Harry.

Evadiendo una maldición enviada en su dirección, corrió hacia el lugar en que se encontraba su hijo. Diversos hechizos atacaban la muralla de energía, mas Nagini los bloqueaba a gran velocidad.

El aire se volvió denso y una dificultad para respirar se extendió a su ser. Calor y frío acosaron su piel, casi obligándolo a frotar sus brazos para devolverles la sensación.

Observando alrededor, advirtió que era el único incómodo; los demás parecían no notar la diferencia.

_¿Es esto lo que está sintiendo Harry?_

Nagini le abrió paso sin dudarlo, y Voldemort penetró en el círculo de protección que trazó su hijo.

La barrera de Harry lo rodeó completamente antes de dejarle dar un paso adelante.

Ese paso, y el mundo se vino abajo.

Gritos llenaron su cabeza y sus oídos. ¿De quién? No habría sabido decirlo.

La percepción de bizarra temperatura se intensificó. Con el aire cargado de magia y el ambiente radiando vibraciones, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Harry yacía a pocos metros de él, retorciéndose en sufrimiento, rodeado de hechizos que su joven cuerpo pretendía asimilar. Mientras Dumbledore se hallaba jadeante en el otro extremo, una mano apoyada en el suelo, soportando su endeble peso. Su rostro también mostraba una expresión de terrible dolor. Al parecer quería gatear hasta llegar al muchacho...

Un cordón rojo unía las auras de ambos hechiceros y era el culpable de todo.

Voldemort intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente.

El suelo lo atrajo con mayor fuerza.

Nunca había visto un espectáculo igual, y siendo que él era el dueño original del Colmillo Vampírico, eso decía mucho.

Para comenzar, que Dumbledore realmente era más que un _gran_ mago, y no se dejaría ganar por una treta así.

Segundo, que el cuerpo de Harry era demasiado frágil para soportar la poderosa magia del viejo, sobretodo si ésta no encontraba la compatibilidad necesaria para asimilar la de su víctima. Los ataques de su oponente y sofocación a causa de ellos le impedían a su hijo progresar.

Y tercero...

Tercero, que Harry moriría debido a ello.

* * *

¡No me maten!  
Esperemos (y crucemos dedos) que el siguiente capítulo sea el último, realmente. ¡Esta cosa tiene la tendencia a hacerse demasiado larga y no acabar nunca! Responderé reviews (a este capítulo) individualmente por medio de esa herramienta nueva que ha instalado... 


End file.
